


Kidnapping is Always an Option

by HindertoyBL, RamblingRobin, Thirdly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Kemonomimi, M/M, Moresomes, Science Fiction, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 184,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HindertoyBL/pseuds/HindertoyBL, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingRobin/pseuds/RamblingRobin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirdly/pseuds/Thirdly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspin, a professional hybrid fox explorer, makes a rash decision concerning his favorite human. As the two of them begin to work together, they manage to usher in quite the unique crew, but also new enemies. [3Plus (and one monogamous pair) Anal Angst BDSM Beast Bond M/M Oral Other Slash Toys Violence Voy WAFF]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 1

It was the strange sensation of someone staring at him that roused Adrian from his deep sleep. When the man opened his eyes, he was so startled by the face hovering over his that he nearly fell off the platform he was on. It was a young man with huge eyes like emeralds peering at him. Stranger, though, were the tall, fox-like ears perched on top of the kid’s head.

"Holy crap!" Adrian gasped in a slightly higher pitch than normal.

His eyes darted around the room.

"Where am I?" He asked as he settled his gaze back on the boy with the weird fox-ear headband.

"Um." The boy straightened, bouncing on his bare heels. "Health Bay 1?"

The kid wasn't very tall, from what the man could see from his position laid out on the table, maybe a foot shorter than him. The young man grinned at Adrian, showing white teeth that looked a little pointier than they ought to be.

There was something a little eerie about the kid, but Adrian pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He, instead, focused on the words that came out of his mouth. Health Bay? His knee injury! The soccer player had done quite a number on his knee during a game. At that moment, he frantically patted his leg and knee, in shock that he didn't feel pain anymore. He also realized he was wearing nothing more than a pair of athletic shorts. Luckily, the room wasn’t cold.

"Did someone...operate on my knee?" He mused out loud, wondering if he’d been knocked out with gas and if that was the cause of his fuzzy memory.

"Sort of..." The kid chirped. ”You’re all fixed up now!" He clapped his hands together. "The cartilage in both your knees was rejuvenated, the ligaments in your left shoulder and elbow were repaired, bone spurs were removed from several areas, and damage from several concussions was fixed." He waved his hands. "And a bunch of other minor stuff too. Like, did you know you were getting arthritis in two fingers of your left hand and several of your invertebrate discs were worn?" Huge green eyes widened as the kid beamed at Adrian. "All better now!"

Adrian outright gaped at the boy. Just hearing about all those accumulated issues made him realize just how much better he felt than before.

"How long have I been here, then?" He wondered. Just how many operations were performed on him, anyway?

"Um..." The boy scrambled over to a screen on the wall, waving a hand in front of it to wake it up.

When the kid turned, Adrian saw that the boy had taken his costume further than the big, foxy ears. A fluffy tail stuck out of the back of his loose pants. It was mostly a sandy tan with a few darker areas around the base and the tip. The color matched the ears, Adrian noticed as he sat up. Weird kid. Did he like fennec foxes that much?

The boy whipped back around to face Adrian just as the man was noticing that the kid's ass wasn't half bad.

"Two days!" the petite man blurted. "You've been in the bay for two days. You were in prep for about half a day before that."

Adrian gulped at the thought. "Two and a half days?"

He paused and took a moment to extend his arms over his head and to see how far his legs would stretch out. So far, nothing gave him any trouble at all. The last time he felt so sturdy was when he was just a kid.

"So, are you some kind of medical assistant then?" He questioned. "And what's with the headband and tail?"

"Head... band?" The kid reached up and gently touched one huge soft ear. "I'm Caspin," the boy said, peeking over his shoulder to look at his tail, turning in a circle trying to get a good glimpse of it. "But everyone calls me Cas." He stopped turning and his ears drooped as his emerald gaze returned to Adrian. "You don't like my ears and tail? I… I know my coloring is boring."

"Cas?" Adrian repeated as he reached out to take his hand, giving it a gentle shake. "My name's Adrian. Though, if you've read my file, I'm sure you know that already." He once again peered at the ears and tail. "There's nothing wrong with them, I just wonder if you have them on for some sort of party or something."

When Adrian took his hand, Cas stood ramrod straight, even his ears standing like perfect triangles on top of his head. Adrian wondered if they were remote controlled somehow. Cas looked wonderingly at his hand where Adrian had just touched him.

"Party?" Cas stammered. "No, I'm always like this." He laughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I didn't think how it might look odd to you." He cocked his head. "Do you like parties? Do you want one? We'll hit the next port in a couple of days. We could have a great blow-out for you. It would be epic. People would freak to party with you."

One word stood out the most from what Caspin said. "Port? What do you mean by port? Is this a cruise liner?" He then shook his head. "And I'm not that into parties myself unless someone personally invites me."

"It's... umm... No." Cas wrung his delicate hands in front of him. "This is my ship. She's a finder. I pretty much go around charting areas of unclaimed resources that could be harvested without harming sentient or non-sentient life." He twined a finger through a sandy-colored lock of hair next to a tall fox-like ear. "I mean, with how tight the laws and regulations are now, people can't just go in and blast out resources like they used to. Which, you know, that's good. A lot of species were lost that way. But it means that there's a lot of demand for accurate maps of accessible resources."

Cas smiled winningly at Adrian's confused stare.

"Unclaimed resources...non-sentient..." Adrian tried to make sense as to what Cas was even saying. "This is your cruise ship? I don't understand..."

"I...” Cas looked lost for a moment, biting his pink lower lip. He stretched out one hand. "Here. Come with me."

Adrian stood, surprised at how good he felt. After all those surgeries should he even be able to walk? Everything felt perfect, though. Even the little aches, not to mention some of the bigger pains, he'd picked up from years of playing pro soccer were completely gone. He was so lost cataloging his lack of pain that he stumbled when Caspin tugged him forward.

"This way," Cas said as he led him through an automatic door that shushed gently open for them.

They went down a few halls to another door that opened when Cas waved his hand over a little screen next to it. It was like a little apartment inside with a sitting area, a dining table, shelves, a bed in the corner, and a desk. A huge soft multi-colored rug took up most of the floor.

What caught Adrian's attention, though, was the window. It took up half the wall and looked out into... nothing.

Well, almost nothing. There were pinpoints of light like dots in a sea of ink. Some of the dots were larger and were different colors. A few areas were less black, reminding Adrian of the Milky-way. There was no land, though, and no ocean. Just sky.

Adrian's hands slapped against the window as he gaped and then rubbed his eyes.

"Holy shit...am I dreaming?" He gasped.

The walk was interesting, especially with those automatic doors. The room was rather nice, way better than any cruise ship he had ever been on. But, for them to be out in space instead of the sea?

As if to assure himself that he was seeing things, he walked right up to Caspin and gently tugged on his ears and tail. When they didn't budge and began to twitch, he moved on to gently pinch the cheeks on either side of the boy's face.

"Are you real?" His voice fell to a whisper.

"Y-yeah..." Caspin's cheeks burned in a blush, and he cursed his fair coloring.

When Adrian released his pinch, but left his open hand against Cas' cheek, the fox leaned into the warm touch against his soft cheek, his wide eyes fluttering closed.

The soccer player let out a nervous laugh, shifting one of his hands up to gently ruffle the top of Cas' head and to scratch the back of those big ears.

"This is crazy...so you're not a medical assistant? You're not even from our world!" He was confused and still trying to cope with it. "Just how are we even able to understand one another? And, dream or not, why did you heal me?"

Caspin arched into the scratch. Heavens, that felt good. He had to blink for a moment to recall what Adrian had asked.

"A translator's been implanted on you. And no the, uh, health bay really does all the work. Health Bay 1 is for rest and recovery. In Bay 2 you just kind of go in the tube messed up and you come out fixed, to state it simply. Though I had to input some information on your anatomy and physiology." Caspin tangled his fingers together. "And, jeez, how could I not heal you?" He waved a small hand in Adrian's direction. "You were robbed. That play that busted your knee was dirty. The refs didn't even call it!" The little fox huffed indignantly. "And then the owners just turf you only long enough to find a loophole in your contract to bump you with some puny compensation package?" Cas threw his hands in the air. "That was a crime! Anyone who saw you play knows you're a legend! Heavens, just that game against Argentina last year, or the one against Spain the year before. You carried that team." A little growl bubbled out of his chest. "And the way they treated you after all that is nothing less than a travesty." Caspin crossed his arms over his chest and stomped his bare foot for emphasis.

Yet another shock. This foreign fox boy sounded like his number one fan. Adrian couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. His number one fan was quite literally out of his world.

"Caspin...thank you." He stated with sincerity. "Just hearing you say that makes me feel better than even the Health Bays."

He swooped down to tug him into a grateful hug.

The little fox gave a tiny yip of surprise as the much bigger man surrounded him in the embrace. After a moment of shock, Cas reached around as far as he could to return the hug. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of Adrian's neck, taking in the scent right behind his ear and letting out a happy sigh.

As the soccer player began to let go, he was surprised to feel the fox boy still clinging to him. He let out another chuckle and remained still, allowing him to hug him for as long as he wanted. After another moment, he tried to shift back and realized that Caspin's feet began to dangle. With an amused snort, he reached down to pinch the boy's butt cheek so that the kid lifted his legs enough for Adrian to carry him under the thighs. The bigger man took a seat on the edge of the bed and settled Cas onto his lap.

The human began to gently slide his hand up and down the boy's back. "I'm not going anywhere just yet, I promise."

"It's just...I can't believe you're really here." Caspin's voice was soft and desperate. “I’ve been watching you play for years. I picked up the first broadcast by accident, but after that I was hooked. Now, here you are.”

He finally forced himself to ease his hold on Adrian and leaned back to look into the soccer player's eyes. They were periwinkle blue and mesmerizing to the little fox. He'd seen so many pictures and vids of the man, but they'd never captured the depth and beauty of his eyes contrasting with his inky black hair and naturally bronze skin.

Cas slid down slightly to straddle the bigger man, a blush firing his cheeks again.

"Really here..." the fox whispered in awe. "In my bed."

Cas wrapped his arms around the back of Adrian's neck and tugged him forward to catch his lips.

The fox boy was truly adorable. A bubbling pride rose in Adrian at the thought of someone like him being a fan of his and from so far away, to boot. When Caspin had pulled away, Adrian gave him a patient smile. What he hadn’t expected was for the boy to tug him into a mouth to mouth kiss. His eyes widened at first from the shock. But, the lips against his were so soft. He just couldn't help himself.

Adrian closed his eyes and tilted his head a bit further as his tongue slid along Cas' bottom lip. He then gave that bottom lip a gentle bite before pulling away.

"Cas..." He began in a raspy voice. "Does that mean my number one fan also fantasized about me?" He continued with a teasing snicker.

The spots on the fox's cheeks flared brighter. "Y-yes..."

The soccer player had been in similar situations before. Some of his fans were more extreme than others. He had been groped, stolen from, and even manhandled at times. But, there was something about the precious fox on his lap that he wanted more of, and that was definitely a first for him. He would only humor those fans in the past. With Caspin, he didn't feel like laughing it off at all.

"I would be lying if I said that I'm not already imagining a good few fantasies about you myself," Adrian admitted. "But, I'm not just the guy you see on the screen playing his heart out on the field. There's a lot more to me, as I'm sure there's a lot more to you." He continued. "I’d like to get to know more of you, if you'd let me. And then, maybe I'll see to it that some of those fantasies of yours come true."

Caspin rubbed himself against the bigger man, fingers trailing over tight muscles.

"Can't we do both at the same time?" Cas asked hopefully.

The fox was definitely as forward as some of his more persistent fans, but Adrian had never been more tempted to take such an offer. He gulped once. "Are you sure that's what you want? I don't know how I'd measure up on the spot..."

"Oh, I saw you in the healing tube without your pants." Cas said breathily while trying to find a better angle to grind their crotches together. "You measured up just fine... better than fine, I'd say,"

The human let out a throaty laugh. "That wasn't exactly what I meant..." He replied as he brought one of his hands around to gently scratch the base of Cas' fluffy tail. "We'll find out soon enough, I suppose. How does this feel?" He asked as he continued to scratch and squeeze along the tail.

"Oh," Cas' back arched and he gripped Adrian's strong shoulders to keep from falling. "Good. Yeah, I'd definitely say very good."

The fox's eyes were half-lidded as he basked in the bigger man's touch. His soft ears pivoted forward and back restlessly. Cas hoped those strong fingers found the spot at the base of his tail where...

"Oh, heavens and stars!" Caspin gasped, his hips grinding into Adrian's as the man found one of his sweet spots.

Adrian had never felt so glad that his sports shorts were loose. He reached for that spot on Caspin's tail once more and began massage and gently dig into it. He reached up with his other hand to scratch at the base of the fox's ears as well.

Caspin groaned, pressing himself to Adrian's chest. The little fox's tail flicked and his fingers dug into the bigger man's muscled shoulders. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to Adrian's throat as he whimpered in pleasure.

The thought flitted through his head as suddenly as a flick of the fox's ear beneath his fingers. Adrian found it hard to concentrate with the kisses that Caspin laid on his skin, but he frowned and tried to phrase his question in a polite enough way.

"Cas...I don't mean to be rude in asking this. But, are you considered an adult on your world?" He asked as he began to rake his nails through the fur of the tail while massaging the back of Caspin's head with the fingers of his other hand. "I'm sure you already know that I am considered an adult, not that humans ever really act their age."

Caspin's big emerald eyes blinked at Adrian for a moment.

"I know I'm short..." Cas shifted awkwardly on the man's lap. "But I'm full grown. My mom says my great-grandpa was short like me. In earth years I'm around forty. For my people that's a young adult. Is that okay?" The fox looked at Adrian beseechingly.

"Wow, you don't look a day over eighteen to me." Adrian mused out loud, a goofy grin forming on his face. "That's unbelievably hot." He admitted as he tugged the fox's shirt over his head. "You have no idea how attractive you are in my eyes. I don't ever go this far on a first date, let alone on a first approach."

He dipped down to swipe at a nipple with his tongue before pressing the tip of his tongue hard against the center while one of his hands dragged a thumb across the other.

Caspin gasped, his eyes dilating. "You think I'm h-hot?"

He gently bit the hardening tip as a smirk tugged at the sides of his lips. "Honestly? I'd say you're the sultriest, most adorable creature I've ever laid my eyes on." He practically purred. Adrian scooted a little further back on the bed and gently slapped the sides of the fox's outer thighs. "Stand up on the bed for a second." He instructed.

Caspin's cheeks flushed and Adrian saw that the smaller man's blush spread down his chest as well. Adrian grinned, it was too cute. Cas used his hold on Adrian to help him keep his balance as he carefully stood. The little fox panted as he quickly realized how close the position put Adrian's mouth to a most sensitive part of his anatomy that was currently tenting his loose pants.

Adrian expected to pull down the pants along with any underwear the fox had on, but he was surprised that Caspin wore nothing underneath. Despite the ears and tail, he kept forgetting that the shorter man was still a foreigner. He waited until Cas stepped out of the pants before raking his gaze over the fox's entire body. His periwinkle blue eyes seemed to darken a bit as they dilated.

The soccer player's hand gently took hold of the rather erect member before him. He didn't move his hand, merely holding it in place as he dragged his tongue across the slit. Adrian then began to lick Caspin with a purpose. He wasn't skilled at oral, but he did his best to replicate what he liked having done on him in the past. When he felt that the fox was slick enough, he licked his lips and carefully wrapped them over his teeth as he took the tip of the flesh in his mouth and sucked hard.

Caspin trembled under Adrian's touch. His hands shook as he carded his fingers through the bigger man's silky black hair.

"Stars, Adrian!" Cas' tail whipped the air behind him.

The human slowly worked his way further and further along Caspin's shaft until he nearly reached the base. He found that he rather liked the heat and taste of it as it twitched in his mouth. Adrian gave one final hard suck as he pulled back, as he didn't want the fox to release just yet. He quickly tugged off his own shorts. Afterwards, he immediately tugged Cas down by his hips until he was flat on his back on the bed.

"Do you have a lubricant of some sort?" He asked, ever wary of causing him injury.

Cas nodded, biting his lower lip. He rolled over and tugged open a drawer next to the bed. From over the fox's shoulder, Adrian saw what looked suspiciously like several sex toys in the table's drawer. Caspin rooted around for a moment before triumphantly pulling out a tube of clear jelly and shoving the drawer closed. The fox rolled back over and scooted closer to Adrian, eagerly handing the bronze-skinned man the tube.

"Did you use the contents in that drawer often, Cas?" He asked in a husky whisper as he squeezed some of the jelly on his fingers, rubbing his hands together with the substance. He began to rub it along the skin around and over the fox's entrance. As he carefully worked a finger inside, he used his other slicked hand to gently stroke and coat Caspin's erection. "Did you think of me as you slid them inside you?" He questioned as he added a second finger and began to stretch the inside.

"Unh," the fox whimpered, spreading his legs for Adrian. "Y-yes." He gasped as strong fingers worked inside him. "There's one... It's the same color as your skin. I imagine it's you... inside me."

Cas turned his face to the side, embarrassed by his admission as he pressed his burning cheek to the cool sheets.

The soccer player wanted nothing more than to use each and every last toy on the fox himself. At the moment, however, he focused on the task at hand. He added a third finger and shifted so that he was over the shorter man's form, the digits stretching and seeking to stimulate him inside. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about," He rumbled into one of the fox's large ears. "On the contrary, it's quite erotic to imagine." A smug smile formed on his face when the pads of his fingers began to press against a small bundle of nerves that caused Caspin to gasp. Perhaps their anatomy wasn't all that different? "Tell me, Cas...what do you want me to do to you?" He prompted.

"F-fuck me..." Caspin mewled quietly. "I want your fingers digging into my hips... Your hands are so big. I want to feel them on me, moving me where you want me, pushing and pulling my body so you can take me." Cas moaned as long fingers flexed inside him. "Pin me down and let me feel you over me. P-please."

Adrian was surprised to hear what came out of the fox's mouth, but he intended to do everything that Caspin wanted him to. At least, to his best ability.

When he felt that the fox was as wide as his fingers could stretch, he coated his own flesh with the jelly and shifted to press the tip against the opening. He gave a few shallow thrusts until the head of his shaft breached through the ring.

"Hold as still as you can," He hissed as he slowly sank all the way inside, letting out a rumbling groan as he was surrounded by heat. "So hot, Cas..."

"Ah!" The fox's fingers dug into the blanket under him, his back arched as he wrapped his legs around Adrian's waist. "Please!"

He didn't know how he managed it, but Adrian carefully shifted them until he was able to settle both his hands around the fox's hips without jostling him too much. He slowly pulled out almost all the way and then slid back in for a few lengthy thrusts. He kept a tight hold of Cas's hips so that the fox wouldn't try to change the pace on him just yet. The human began to build up the pace a little at a time, rocking steadily into the heat. His breathing became erratic when he finally began to pull Caspin into each of his thrusts.

"Cas..." He gasped as he thrusted into a slightly different angle, aiming to where he knew the prostate to be.

Caspin's eyes widened as pleasure sparked through his body. A shiver ran through him as Adrian found his sweet spot. The fox's lids fluttered closed with a moan. It was amazing having Adrian inside him, it was better than he'd ever imagined. The stretch was delicious and the man's length and width was perfect. Cas ran his hands greedily over all that wonderful tan skin, nails digging in when Adrian hit his prostate.

The pace began to vary after that. Adrian would drive himself deep inside in hard slams at times, but he would also pull back and sink back in slowly at other times. But, not once did he slip up and slide all the way out. He made it an effort to drag along the smaller man’s prostate after every other thrust, drawing as many different sounds from the fox as he could. When he felt himself nearing the peak, he began to stroke Caspin's shaft at a similar pace. With a growl, he managed to slide his other hand around to scratch and press along the base of his tail, as well.

Caspin whimpered and gasped under Adrian's attention. The fox twitched and moaned, begging for more. Cas was completely overwhelmed with sensation. He writhed under Adrian.

"Please... going to..." Caspin whined.

Another thrust and stroke had Cas spilling into Adrian's hand and onto his own flat belly. The little fox yelped and moaned as he came, tightening on Adrian's length inside him.

When Adrian felt the pulsing around his flesh, he let out a low hiss and spilled himself deep inside the fox's inner walls. A few shuddering gasps later, he was finally able to speak.

"You are just..." He stopped when he realized he couldn't even think of a word to describe him. He leaned down to kiss him hard, instead. When he pulled away, there was only one thought that came to mind. "Ever fancy going out with a human?" He asked with a half-grin.

Caspin looked up at the man adoringly. "Just one human."

The soccer player couldn't help but kiss him again. "Good to hear that. Especially since you're the only fox I ever plan to date in the near future." He replied. For a moment, he wondered just how that would work, a foreign fox with a human. But, he shook the thought away. He was game for whatever would happen between them.


	2. Ch 2

 

Caspin had finished drying his tail and hair, dropping the towel over the back of a chair. Adrian was stretched out on the fox’s bed looking delicious. Cas felt a little burst of lust even though they'd just finished getting frisky before they’d bathed. With Caspin’s extra fur, Adrian was much faster washing up. Unless they were fooling around, Adrian always beat Cas out of the bath.

The soccer player had been on the fox’s ship for nearly two weeks. They'd gotten to know each other and found they truly enjoyed each other's company, though they had consciously avoided talking about when or if Adrian would go back to Earth.

Caspin looked at his computer screen, displaying their position. The fox sighed softly and pulled on some shorts. He climbed onto the bed next to Adrian, curling into the tall man's warm muscular chest.

"Adrian..." Caspin started hesitantly. "Can I talk to you about something?"

The human immediately began to run his hand up and down the fox's back in a gentle manner. Every now and then, the tips of his fingers would brush along the fur of his tail.

"Mmm? What's on your mind?" He asked.

The lazy smile on Adrian’s face diminished when he noted just how nervous the smaller man seemed to be.

"Um, so we're getting pretty far from Earth." Cas stated, feeling calmer with Adrian's soft touch. "We're heading toward my home. I need to check in for work and personal reasons." He took a deep breath to steady himself. "We're getting to the point where if we're going to take you back to Earth, we need to do it... today."

"Are the living conditions on your planet safe for a human like me?" Adrian pondered out loud. "I wouldn't implode or run out of oxygen, would I?" The questions just kept coming. "I mean, I could stay on the ship if I couldn't survive physically there, right?" He looked at the fox's eyes. "Do _you_ want to take me back to Earth?"

"No!" Cas said much more loudly than intended. "I mean... dammit." He sat up, settling himself cross-legged next to Adrian. "Conditions on my planet would be fine for you. The gravity is slightly greater and we have a little more oxygen in our atmosphere. I'm not sure you'll even notice the difference. I mean, would notice... if you came, decided to come..." Caspin's emerald-gold eyes were wide as he sputtered. "I _want_ you to come!" The fox blurted and then covered his face in embarrassment.

Adrian outright beamed. He gently pulled the hands off the fox's face and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Then I’d very much like to go with you. I have nothing left on Earth, Cas." He explained. "I was raised by my dad. He passed away before I even became a professional player." He let out a sigh. "And you saw what happened...in the end I wasn't even allowed to play anymore." He ruffled the top of the smaller man's hair and ears. "Whether you've realized it or not, you just gave me a new home these last couple of weeks. A new home with you."

Caspin flushed with pleasure, a wide smile breaking across his face. He hugged Adrian tight. The bigger man smiled back and gave the little fox a squeeze. Caspin sighed softly and pulled back, the smile falling from his lips.

"But... there are things you don't know... You might not want to stay..." The smaller man suddenly appeared close to tears.

The human immediately frowned at the look on Caspin's face. "What don't I know?" He questioned softly as he reached out to hold the fox's face in both his hands. "Is everything ok?"

Caspin shook his head sadly, hands clenched in his lap. Nothing was okay. Cas was sure that after this Adrian wouldn't ever want to kiss him again.

The fox leaned over, stealing one last kiss from his bewildered lover.

"I'm a throwback," Caspin admitted wretchedly.

Adrian didn't know how to respond to that. "Throwback? I don't understand." And he so desperately wished to understand. What did he mean by throwback? Why would being one make the little fox so miserable?

"It's part of the reason I have the coloring I do." Caspin tugged at a loose thread on the blanket under him. "You've been so kind not saying anything about it." Cas looked at Adrian adoringly. "You're such a good person."

"What are you talking about?" Adrian insisted. "Your coloring is absolutely lovely...your hair, your ears, your eyes, and your tail..." He slid a hand down the side of Caspin's neck and over his shoulder. "This skin...it's all lovely to me."

"I forget you haven't seen any others of my kind." He leaned into Adrian's touch. "Several generations ago there started to be much more travel and people from different regions intermarried. Most of the old colorings were lost and the children had much better, more interesting markings." Caspin looked down. "But sometimes there are recessive genes that come out in the phenotype. That's me. My coloring is just like the old people from the desert regions."

"Then, the old people from the desert regions were damn gorgeous," Adrian concluded. "I like you just as you are."

Cas' eyes widened, sparkling with unshed tears, before he threw himself at the bigger man. "You're the sweetest!"

Adrian chuckled and enjoyed feeling the smaller man against him, but Cas pulled back again with a frown.

"There's one more thing." Caspin admitted. "In some throwbacks there are other... _things_ that show up. They're from a very long time ago when we were hunted. So, when I get frightened... or, you know, really drunk, it happens. It's really looked down on by my people." Caspin looked down. "It's a sign of genetic inferiority."

"What is it?" Adrian asked with concern.

Caspin wrung his hands. "This…"

There was a soft popping sound and suddenly instead of Cas sitting on the bed next to Adrian, there was a little sandy-colored fox. It looked very much like a fennec fox from earth, with huge ears and tiny paws. This one, though, had very familiar hazel eyes.

The human nearly had a heart attack when he heard the pop. He thought Caspin had disappeared on him for a moment, but then his gaze fell on the most adorable thing he had ever seen in his entire life. His heart skipped a beat as he reached down with his hands to gently cup the fox's face.

"Caspin?" He asked, even though he knew the answer to that question. Adrian couldn't help himself. He scooped the fox up into his arms and began to pet and gently scratch him all over. "They call this a genetic inferiority? Your people are crazy!" He huffed. "I think this is the most amazing thing I've ever witnessed!"

Caspin whined softly, peering up at Adrian, before letting out a happy yip and wriggling up to lick Adrian's face.

Adrian felt his whole world narrow down to the little fox in his arms. He knew that it was beyond just liking him at that point, but he didn't think too hard on how he felt. Instead, he focused on scratching Cas' tail in the spots that he knew felt the best.

"Hmm, now where else can I scratch you in this form?" He practically purred as he gently rolled the fox onto his back and began to scratch the fur on the fox’s chest and belly. "That feel good, Cas?"

Caspin wondered how Adrian always knew just the right spots to touch and rub him. The fox wiggled on his back as Adrian rubbed his tummy. It felt so good! No one else would touch him in this form, even his parents had always encouraged him to change back as soon as possible. Cas stilled as Adrian found the perfect spot, making his little back leg kick.

As soon as Adrian saw the leg kicking in pleasure, he grinned. He then began to promptly exploit that weak spot, along with some of the other weak spots he had found. "In all honestly, I think I'm enjoying this about as much as you are, Cas." He chuckled.

The little fox yipped and jumped into Adrian's arms, tongue lolling. There was another soft pop and the soccer player found his arms filled with young man.

"You mean it?" Caspin's eyes were yearning. "This... all this, is okay?"

Adrian immediately hugged Caspin to himself. He didn't know why the fox’s culture looked down upon his special traits, but he found them absolutely charming. "Like I said before, Caspin, I like you as you are. I would like you no matter what form you take." He pulled back enough to look him in the eye. "And, wherever you go, _I_ want to go."

"I love you," Cas whispered, then yipped, covering his mouth, eyes wide. “Too soon! I said it too soon!”

Adrian's heart raced at the thought. "You know what? I think I love you, too." He replied honestly. "At least enough to want to abandon Earth and follow you...and enough to want to hold you in both forms for years to come."

"I think I'm getting too worked up, I..."

There was another pop and Adrian was holding a trembling little furry fox, tall ears drooping in embarrassment.

The human scooped the fox into his arms and lifted him enough to press a gentle kiss against his furry cheek. "It's alright, Cas. I don't mind." Adrian couldn't help but chuckle when the fox's tail began to sway in relief.

X

It took another week and a half to reach Caspin's home-planet of Invaer.  As they approached, Cas called Adrian up to the bridge to pull up a view of Invaer on the big screen. It was surreal for Adrian to see. It reminded the man of Earth. There was the blue of oceans, the green and brown of land, and swirling white clouds. It was strange at the same time. The land masses were the wrong shape and there were larger areas of white at the poles.

Caspin punched in coordinates and then took Adrian's hand.

"What do you think?" the fox asked timidly.                 

"It's like Earth, but different at the same time. Does it get colder here?" The human wondered aloud, though he kept holding the fox's hand.

"In some areas," Cas answered. "We have a good sized temperate zone. The tropical band is narrower than Earth's. Our arctic areas are larger, but there's a lot of life there. It's not as severely cold, though there's snow all year round. My family lives on the largest continent." Caspin pointed it out on the screen. "It's pretty mild most of the year. The rainy season is beautiful... so many rainbows and waterfalls."

"Sounds wonderful," Adrian responded. He was actually quite excited to see it all for himself. "What's your family like?" More importantly, he wanted to know what the fox’s family would think of the fact that Caspin picked him up from Earth and wasn't returning him.

"Oh, they're... nice." Cas grimaced. "There are a lot of them. I'm one of five pups. Then there are the aunts and uncles and their pups." The fox rubbed his thumb along the back of Adrian's hand. "I'm the only throwback in the family right now. Although, mom says my great-great grandpa was bland-colored and may have been a throwback and just kept it secret."

"Wow, big family!" Adrian mused. "So, are there only foxes on your planet?"

"Oh, no!" Cas shook his head. "There's lots of other life on the planet. We're pretty proud of our biodiversity. There's only one other sentient species though." Caspin explained. "They're kind of dog or wolf-like, if you want to compare it to your planet. They're humanoid like us, but with ears and tails like me. And teeth..." the fox shuddered. "Very big teeth." Cas made a face. "Anyway, we've been mostly at peace with them for centuries. There are sometimes... cultural misunderstandings, and there are always dark rumors. I never know if I should believe them." The little fox paled. "They used to eat... us. Some say they still do, and if one of our people goes missing they say the Kaynens ate them and then covered it up."

"....and that just makes me want to be with you at all times." Adrian admitted. "I'd rather you not come across any of those Kaynens, friendly or not." He then thought of something. "Is there anything else I should know? Any gestures that they would think are rude or any words I shouldn't say?"

"I should have thought of that! You're so smart." Cas thought for a minute. "Um, don't touch someone's ears or tail unless they're a pup or you want to have sex with them. Let's see, what else? Don't look a Kaynen in the eye unless you want to fight them. The pups always eat first at meals." Cas paused. "Oh, and never call someone by their last name unless you know them very well. If I think of anything else I'll let you know."

"...maybe I'll just keep quiet when I'm not spoken to." Adrian decided. "...and keep my hands to myself."

"You'll be fine." Cas giggled. "And I hope you don't keep your hands to yourself too much..."

"Let me amend that last statement...I'll keep my hands to myself and to you." Adrian replied as he leaned down to place a kiss on Cas' cheek.

"Yay!" The fox grinned, tilting his cheek up to the kiss. "Now have a seat and buckle up. We'll be hitting the atmosphere soon. Then it's just a little bit until we hit port."

The human followed the instructions without any hesitation. Their descent took a while, but when they finally docked, Adrian felt that excitement bubble up once again. It was one thing to visit another country. It was an entirely different thing to visit another planet.

Caspin had a bag slung across his shoulder as he walked hand in hand to the exit hatch.

"Okay, we vaccinated you and checked you for allergies."

Adrian nodded.

"We ordered you clothes that should have already been sent to my parents'."

The soccer player nodded again.

"Anything else I forgot?" Cas asked as they stood in front of the exit.

The taller man grinned. "Have you let your parents know that we're here?" He asked.

Caspin's eyes widened. "Oh, dammit!"

The fox dropped his bag and scampered back up the hall to the nearest computer screen. He waved a hand over it and then tapped on the screen.

"Hey, Mom!"

X

From the moment that Caspin has first brought Adrian on board, he had applied for all the necessary permits to allow Adrian to be on Invaer. Though it was wishful thinking on his part, he was glad for it just then. It made getting through security and customs a much easier affair. It was early in the morning, so there weren't many people around. The foxes they saw tended to be multi-hued in fur and eye color with a lot of variations in markings.

"Now we just need to get the car." Caspin said after signing the last screen.

Adrian chuckled as Caspin flitted about like a busy bee to call his parents and to sign them through customs. "I wonder what your cars look like."

"Similar to yours." Cas said as they walked out into the morning sunshine.

There was what was immediately identifiable as a car at the curb. The concrete ended at the curb though. Past the sidewalk was soft grass, multi-colored stones, and short flowers. The layout of the grass and gravel reminded Adrian of markings on streets and highways.

The car was tiny, clearly made only for two, with no backseat. The headlights were blue and the tail lights were green, but it could have passed for a fancy new-age car on Earth, except for a few things.

"Ours hover and don't use fossil fuels." Caspin said with a smile as he opened the door for Adrian.

"Then they're tons better than ours," He gruffly admitted. As they drove on, he gaped at the scenery, taking note of the subtle differences in the leaves of the trees and plants on the planet. Even the terrain had certain differences that intrigued him.

Caspin took delight in pointing things out to Adrian as they drove.

"Oh, look, those are kind of like your cows." Caspin pointed to a herd of shaggy beasts behind a long fence. They had long ears like a lop-eared rabbit and short fluffy tails.

"We use them for their fur." He explained. "The Kaynens eat them and use their skin."

"They seem like a mix of cows and sheep..." Adrian commented. "Do the authorities do anything about the Kaynens? Do you even _have_ authorities?"

"Of course." Caspin snorted. "And if people break the law, Kaynen or not, there is an investigation and they get the appropriate consequence. We don't really do prisons here, though. There's more of a focus on rehabilitation."

"Something's something, I guess." The human figured. "At least they're not allowed to do whatever they want all the time without consequence."

"I guess it does probably sound kind of weak to you." Caspin frowned. "I hope there aren't any cultural things that really bother you."

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that..." Adrian explained. "I just...worry. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"You're sweet." Cas leaned over and patted Adrian's hand. "Our crime rate is very low, and the talk of the Kaynens is really just that, talk." Caspin brightened. "Oh look! We're here!"

They pulled up to a little cottage built into the side of a small hill.

"Most of the house is underground. It's great when it's hot or cold out. When we need more room, we just build deeper into the hill." Cas explained as he climbed out of the car.

"So you expand lower, not higher or wider..." Adrian was curious about the idea. When he stepped out of the car he took a good look around before following Cas.

"It depends on the house and-eep!" He was cutoff as a multicolored blur tackled him from the side.

"Caspin!" Etsu squealed with joy. "Haven't seen you in so long!" He purred loudly, rubbing his cheek against his cousin's, black tail wagging.

Adrian was so startled that words refused to come out of his gaping mouth.

The human extended his hand out to shake and the dark-haired fox gave him an odd look before eventually giving it a shake. "What happened to his ears?"

"He doesn't _have_ ears or a tail." Caspin explained.

"Wait, what?" Etsu questioned, confused.

"He's a human, from a planet called Earth," Cas finished.

Adrian nearly let out a snort of amusement when Etsu gaped at him with a hint of pity and disgust in his eyes.

Caspin growled and gave one of Etsu's ears a hard flick. "Be nice to my Adrian."

"Ow!" Etsu grumbled as he rubbed his ear with his hand. "I wasn't being mean or anything, jeez!"

Caspin growled again as he clambered to his feet, pointing at Etsu. "Nice!"

"Alright, already! I'll be nice..." Etsu whined.

As the three of them entered the house, Caspin was once again attacked. This time, it was his mother, who immediately grabbed him.

"Oh baby, we're so glad to see you safe and sound. You were gone for longer than usual,” his mother wailed. “You had us so worried!"

Caspin hugged his mom though his shoulders hunched defensively.

"I'm always gone that long, mom." Cas said with a sigh. "And I was fine. Better than fine, even." Caspin pulled back with a wide smile. He looked to his father, who was standing behind Cas' mother. "Dad, Mom, I want you to meet Adrian." He stepped back and took the tall soccer player's hand. "He's my boyfriend. He's from a planet called Earth. He... he's made the commitment to stay with me."

"Wait, _boyfriend_?" Etsu shrieked in shock. His mouth was open wide.

Caspin's mother turned her piercing gaze to the tall human before looking back to her son. "You leave for such a long time and come back with some alien?" She hissed, distrust dripping in her voice.

Adrian's eyes narrowed, but he didn't even flinch. "I am very grateful to your son." He stated calmly. "He practically saved my life, in more ways than one."

"Now, honey, I'm sure if Caspin chose him then he's a nice young man," Cas' father said, patting his wife on the shoulder. The tan and red-spotted fox peered at Adrian with green and gold eyes. " _Are_ you a nice young man?" he asked more sternly.

"I would like to think so, sir." Adrian replied with a grin.

Etsu pressed his hands against Caspin's cheeks until it squished into a fish face. "What blasphemy is this that I wasn't the first person you told this to?"

"I would have told you," Cas' voice came out garbled, his pooched lips struggling around the words. "But you were busy making fun of his cute little ears."

Adrian burst out laughing. "You think my ears are cute, do you?" He teased as Etsu finally released Caspin’s face.

The dark-haired fox folded his arms across his chest in a petulant huff as Caspin blushed.

Though Caspin's mom didn’t like the situation one bit, she let out a defeated sigh. "Then, I suppose, this human is going to stay for a while?"

"As long as I'm here, he'll be here." Caspin said with a smile. "And when I go, I'm taking him with me."

"Well, welcome to our home, Adrian." Cas' father said before his wife could comment further. "Do you both want to stay in Caspin's old room, or do you need separate rooms?"

Adrian was glad to at least have some kind of approval from Caspin's father. "I wouldn't mind sharing." He replied.

As Caspin's mother hesitantly showed them the way, Etsu trailed behind the couple, grumbling under his breath. When they walked into Cas' old room, Etsu shuffled in after them and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me how you two met?" He questioned his favorite cousin.

Caspin flushed scarlet and shifted from foot to foot. "Kidnapping?"

Etsu gaped at Caspin, his orange-purple eyes gazing at him in half disbelief. " _Kidnapping_?" His gaze lifted to Adrian, but he was surprised to see the human shrug as if he didn't even mind. "Are you kidding me?" He hissed. "My cousin kidnaps you and you're just hunky dory about it?"

"I'm actually kind of honored to have been kidnapped by someone like Cas." Adrian replied without blinking an eye. "He's grown to be quite precious to me."

"...y’all are nuts." Etsu concluded. "But, to each their own, I guess." He walked over to give Caspin one final hug. "It's good to have you back for a while. My room's right next to yours, if you wanna talk some more."

Caspin hugged his cousin back, rubbing cheeks like they were pups again.

"Thanks, Etsu." He pulled back and smiled. "Maybe later you can tell me how you ended up crashing here."

"Long story short, the company I applied to when I finally got my degree wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Full of useless Kaynen. Uncle invited me into his company, instead, so I'm applying there now." Etsu explained immediately.  "And that's how I ended up crashing here. More details later." He added as he practically skipped over to his room.

Adrian watched the fox prance away and shook his head. "I didn't want to say this in front of him, but your cousin's coloring looks quite odd."

"You don't have to say that to make me feel better." Caspin's ears drooped. "Etsu's markings are some of the most rare and beautiful of my kind. His eyes, too, how they are orange on the lower half of the iris and change to purple on the top. It's rare that the colors don't just ring the pupil." Cas shrugged. "And my eyes are only mostly one color, just hazel-green at that."

The human let out a low growl. "They may be rare and beautiful to your kind, but not to me." He took hold of Cas' chin and gently lifted it up to gaze into his lovely green eyes. "Caspin, _you're_ the one that's beautiful to me. I rather _enjoy_ your sandy color, and your eyes are every bit as gorgeous as his."

Cas looked up at Adrian with wonder in his eyes. The fox suddenly launched himself at the taller man, and Adrian found himself toppling backwards onto the bed with Caspin on top of him.

"You're strange and _crazy_ and amazing!" Cas blurted. "I love you so much!"

Adrian was startled when he was tackled, but he was relieved when their bodies merely bounced once on the bed. His arms immediately slid around the fox to hold him close. In a way, he was glad that the other foxes didn't see the beauty he saw in Caspin. He wouldn't have hesitated to fight off any rivals.

"Every movement of your ears is stunning, even when they droop down." He continued as he gently held the edge of one of them between his fingers and rubbed at it. "I love to see your tail sway back and forth." He admitted. "And whenever you look into my eyes, I swear that my very will crumbles into little pieces until I can think of nothing other than to keep a smile on your face."

Caspin straddled Adrian's stomach.

"I stole a poet," the fox purred happily before leaning down to kiss the dark-haired man with periwinkle eyes.

Cas hummed as he deepened the kiss, sneaking his tongue past Adrian's lips. He giggled against the soccer player's sweet mouth.

"I've never made out with someone in my room before," Caspin confessed.

Adrian was more than happy to submit to Cas’ affections. His hands were already slipping under the fox's clothes to stroke the bare skin beneath. A hint of lust swirled in his eyes.

"Is that so? It feels good to be the first guy you've taken a risk with in your room." His hand slid down to gently cup and knead Caspin's clothed member.

Cas arched into the touch with a moan. "You're a lot of firsts for me," he admitted breathlessly. "And I can't believe you want me and you're mine."

The fox bit his lip and tugged at the hem of Adrian's shirt, wanting it off the big delicious man.

The human happily obliged, tossing the shirt aside, and pulling Cas’ shirt off, too. He didn't flip them over, however, curious as to what the fox would continue to do while in that position. "Facts are facts." He responded. "I _do_ want you. And you are just as much mine as I am yours."

Cas smiled with delight, peppering kisses over Adrian's chest.

"Mine," the little fox murmured happily. "Mineminemineminemine."

He flicked his tongue over one hard nipple and smiled at Adrian's shiver.

"You like to be licked, hmm?" Cas chuckled wickedly. "I believe I can think of somewhere else you'd like me to lick."

Caspin scooted down Adrian's muscled body until he was nuzzling at the big man's zipper and the growing hardness behind it. The tawny-haired man straddled Adrian's leg and rubbed himself on the soccer player’s calf as his tongue teased sensitive areas.

Adrian let out a groan at the nuzzling and rubbing, squirming beneath the fox. "Cas..." He took in a shaky breath. "You are free to lick me anywhere you want, love."

Caspin popped the button and tugged down the zipper of his lover’s pants.

"Yummy," he purred and gave Adrian's boxer-clad erection a playful lick. "These things are so funny. I'll never understand why you wear them.  So many layers to get to my prize."

He pulled the waistband down, freeing the man's hard length. It sprang free, tapping against Caspin's smiling lips, smearing a bead of precum which the fox's quick tongue darted out to taste.

The human took a sharp intake of breath at the flick of the fox's tongue across his slit. "I suppose I should get used to the clothing your people wear soon, in any case." He agreed. "You did say that you ordered me some, right?"

Caspin nodded and gave another lick. "I don't know where we'll find you shoes like yours, though." He licked again, all along the underside. "We mostly go barefoot. We do have sandals and some boots from the colder lands." Cas dropped a kiss on the tip of Adrian's cock. "But I don't think we could find your size.”

The muscles along Adrian's stomach clenched with each lick and kiss. He bit his lower lip before finding his voice again. "We'll figure out the shoes later. I still have the ones I brought, after all." He gasped and reached over to rake his hands through sandy hair, tugging gently.

A purr rumbled in Caspin's chest at the soft pulling at his locks. The sensation made his eyelids flutter and his mouth open wide. He forgot all about shoes as he nearly choked himself on Adrian's length in his excitement. Cas eased back and his next attempt was just as eager, but less rough on himself. He wrapped his small hand around Adrian's base, his fingertips not able to touch around the girth of it. Having his hand there helped keep Cas from gagging himself and he moved his hand with his mouth, massaging up and down the shaft.

Both of Adrian's hands began to rake through Cas' hair on either side, taking the time to gently scratch the back of the fox's ears as his breath came out in ragged puffs.

"So good, Cas..." He whispered.

"Pull my hair, Adrian, please..." Caspin whimpered as he rubbed himself against Adrian's calf.

The bigger man complied, hand tightening in the fox's sandy locks and tugging carefully. Cas moaned and eagerly returned to licking and sucking. The fox continued to grind against Adrian, whimpering though his mouth was full. Cas was so excited, he worried he'd come before Adrian just from rubbing against him. Caspin's muffled moan was heavy and urgent.

"Hah! Caspin!" Adrian trilled as his fingers tightened along the silky strands, tugging at the fox's scalp. He was getting closer and closer to the edge.

That was when Etsu decided to burst through the door in his sleeping robe to wish them both a good night.

"A very good night to you bo-AAAAAAGH!! MY EYES!" He shrieked as he blushed furiously and turned around. "Foxy deities!" He hissed as he locked the door and slammed it closed behind him upon his exit. "You'd think they'd have thought to lock the damn door if they were gonna get all hot and heavy so fast." He grumbled to himself as he stomped his way stiffly back into his assigned room.

There was a soft pop followed by a yip and a small form was struggling to escape from Caspin's suddenly empty clothes.

Adrian dragged a hand down his face. "I should have thought to lock the door." He sighed. He reached down to scratch the fur under the fox's chin. "On the bright side, it gave me a chance to see you in this precious form again."

Caspin whined and licked Adrian's thumb before popping back into his human form. He buried his face in Adrian's broad chest.

"Oh, damn, I'm so embarrassed!" Cas wailed.

A deep chuckle escaped Adrian's throat. "It's the way of life, Cas." He said as he trailed his fingers along the fox's back. "At least one family member was bound to have caught you at some point. Etsu seems like the type to eventually let it go."

Caspin sighed and stood up, stark naked now. He looked back at Adrian with a wicked gleam in his eyes before bounding over to the door, checking the lock, and leaping back to Adrian's side.

"Now..." the fox grinned. ”The door is definitely locked. Where were we?"

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Hugs and kisses for rates and reviews!_


	3. Ch 3

Caspin's mother was stiff as she and her husband began to set the table for their son, nephew, and...guest.

"Another species entirely..." She mumbled to herself. Their kind didn't blink twice at same-gender couples. However, they were wary of bonds made outside the species. "From an entirely different planet!" She finished with a frustrated huff as she set the last plate down.

"Eva, if you're going to complain could you at least do it in complete sentences?" Caspin's father said with a sigh as he started bringing out the food.

The food consisted of fruits, vegetables, seeds, and other intricate meals that could be made from them. Caspin's people, Vulpans, were naturally omnivorous, but didn't eat meat often.

"Don't you bait me, Verlan," She shot him a glare. "What say you about this...this human that our son brought home?" She questioned.

"He seems nice enough." The man shrugged. "I would say we should give him a chance to show what kind of a person he is. I can't imagine Caspin being interested in someone who wasn't the good sort, not after how he was, and is still, treated at times."

Evangeline flinched at her husband's words, as if he had thrown a bucket of ice water at her. "That's exactly why I'm so worried. He's still treated ruthlessly." Her hands shook as she placed the utensils on the table.

"And did you see how big that fella he brought home is? He’s taller than a Kaynen." Verlan pointed out with a grin. "Do you really think anyone will be hassling our boy with that man standing with him?"

Whenever he tossed logic at Eva, it would grate on her nerves. But, the slight aggravation towards him always tended to snap her out of her funk. She always stepped down afterwards, regardless…at least, for that particular moment.

"I suppose so." She conceded.

"Alright, looks like supper's good to go!" Etsu practically purred as he walked past them and took a seat at the table.

"First, go call your cousin and his…friend for supper, Etsu." Verlan instructed with a nod to his nephew.

A petulant pout formed on Etsu's face as he all but stomped all the way back to his cousin's room. That time, he made sure to knock.

"Come on, you lovebirds! Time to chow down on actual food now!" He called.

There was a thud and the rumble of Adrian's deep voice, which was tinged with concern. The door was suddenly opened just wide enough for Caspin to stick his head through. His hair was mussed, he had his shirt on backwards, and he sported a hickey at the base of his throat.

"Sorry, what?" Cas asked breathlessly.

"...food. In the dining room. Jeez." Etsu drawled with a roll of his eyes. For what it was worth, he was actually pretty happy for his cousin. Though it was startling to witness the other Vulpan’s private moments with the human, Caspin seemed rather pleased. "If you two don't come down to eat, your dad will surely starve me, so hurry your butts up."

"Okay, we'll be right... Adrian, stop that... be right there." Caspin quickly shut the door and Etsu heard a gasp and a giggle before he walked away with a smile and a shake of his head.

Etsu had always gotten along with Caspin, and he felt bad for his younger cousin. The kid had gotten a raw deal and everyone knew it. Some people liked to bully Cas or try to take advantage of him because of what he was. There had even been a couple of guys who thought Caspin should put out without even dinner or a date and that the sandy fox should be grateful for the attention. Those seemed to hurt him more than the ones who wanted to beat him up or try to frighten him into shifting so they could humiliate him.

Junior high had been hell for Etsu's cousin.

So, it hadn't surprised the silver and black fox when Cas had chosen a solitary profession that kept him alone most of the time. Etsu couldn't blame him. What did surprise him was that Caspin always came home after his runs, visiting family and his few friends. He also never seemed to show any bitterness or jealousy towards Etsu. The older fox knew he was handsomely colored, but Caspin never held it against him.

The silver markings in his black fur were striking and the coloring continued in the soft locks on his head as well. Black wasn't too unusual, but it was usually paired with white or brown. Silver was rarely seen in any fur variation, especially not black. The lack of bright colors in his coat was made up for in his orange and purple eyes. Etsu'd had admirers call them hypnotizing and breath-taking. The dark fox had never lacked for friends or people who wanted to be more than friends. At least he'd been able to keep his friends from picking on Caspin. There was only so much he could do, though.

But Cas always had a smile for Etsu, even if the little bland fox was sporting a fat lip. Talking with Caspin was always entertaining, even before he went off into space and came back with amazing stories of aliens and other worlds. They were closest in age of all the cousins. Etsu took pride in the fact that he could tackle Caspin like he had that morning and the littler fox wouldn’t shift into his less evolved form. Etsu smiled as he thought of it. Cas knew Etsu well enough to recognize him immediately and trusted him enough not to be frightened or overly startled by his exuberant greetings.

The lovely silver and black fox plopped down in his chair at the table.

"They’ve been called." Etsu said saucily.

Verlan nodded with a grunt and continued slicing the sweetbread. Adrian and Caspin joined them a few minutes later. Etsu noticed Caspin's shirt was fixed and his hair was under control. The alien seemed the same. Big, tall, tan, and muscled as he was…even with those weird ears.

Adrian was rather eager to eat their food. "I hope you don't mind too terribly if I mimic the way you eat." He told Caspin. "I wouldn't want to eat any of this the wrong way." He would have suggested that the fox be the one to feed him himself, but he didn't want to embarrass him any further in front of his family.

"Please, don't be self-conscious, Adrian." Verlan said as he sat at the head of the table. "And if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. I hope our food is to your liking."

Evangeline was quiet during supper, but it was certainly a start. At the very least, she wasn’t actively saying anything that she shouldn’t.

Etsu was the first to finish up. "That was good. Thank you!" He told his uncle and aunt as he stood up to set his dishes on a conveyer belt that automatically washed and sanitized them. "I think I'm going to get ready to hit the sack." He added with a nearly musical yawn. "Night, everyone!"

“So, we’ll hang out tomorrow, Etsu?” Caspin asked hopefully.

The dark-haired fox beamed at his cousin. "All day, Cas. As much as you can handle my talking your ears off." He admitted.

"And maybe we can show Adrian the sights!" Caspin actually clapped with excitement, unable to contain himself.

"I would certainly appreciate it," Adrian added.

"Sounds like a plan," Etsu agreed. "Until tomorrow, then, you two." He concluded as he walked over to his room.

"Well, did Vulpan food agree with you, Adrian?" Verlan asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, it was all very good. I can't thank you both enough." Adrian replied. "And thank you, once again, for allowing me to stay under your roof."

Evangeline took the remaining plates and utensils and tossed them on the belt before turning her full attention on the two young men. "I'm not happy about the idea of you giving anyone a tour." She stated. "In any case, the three of you better make sure to have eyes in the back of your head at all times."

"I'm not a kid anymore." Caspin said with a roll of his eyes. "I don’t know what you're worried about anyway. I wouldn't even be out alone." The fox crossed his arms, feet tapping on the floor. "Even if I was alone, I've traveled across the universe, Mom. I've dealt with drunken Morians, grumpy Vorans, and handsy Phryxans. I can take care of myself!"

Caspin’s mom walked right over and twisted one of Caspin's ears without mercy. "I don't care how big you are, you are my baby. You will always be my baby, and it never hurts to be extra cautious. Especially with those violent Kaynen around!"

Caspin yowled at the grip on his sensitive lobe. There was a telltale pop before Evangeline was holding a little tan fox in the air by one ear, Cas' clothes falling onto his chair and the floor. The little fox yipped, small paws kicking the air.

Evangeline immediately held her son in her arms and gently squished him to her chest. "You'd do well to remember that. If anything were to happen to you, I just don't know what I'd do!" The last came out as a half-sob.

"Eva, love," Verlan said with a sigh. "You're smothering the boy... literally."

The woman let out a sniffle and finally placed her son down before wiping away her tears. "Just, keep safe, won't you?" She pleaded as she took hold of her husband's hand and the two of them headed over to their own room.

Adrian reached over to gently press a hand to the side of the fox's face. "Are you ok?"

Cas whined, his sore ear flicking back and forth. The sandy-colored fox hopped onto Adrian's lap and burrowed under the hem of the man's shirt. Cas curled up against Adrian's six-pack, hiding in utter humiliation.

"Oh, Cas, it's ok." Adrian insisted as he walked them over to their room. He kept rubbing the fox in warm circles through his shirt while holding him up with the other hand. "She really loves you, you know?"

Adrian heard a little sigh from under his shirt. Cas nuzzled against the bigger man's warm skin. Adrian was amazed again at just how soft Caspin's fur was. A girlfriend of one of his teammates had a pet chinchilla. At a party once, Adrian had spent half the night hanging out with the cute gray rodent instead of drinking and screwing around like everyone else. Adrian had thought he'd never touch fur softer than that chinchilla's... until Caspin. It was smoother than velvet. Sometimes he just wanted to sit and pet Caspin when he was in this form. He wondered if Cas would mind.

The fox finally came out from his warm hiding spot after Adrian had been sitting on the bed for a few minutes. Wide green eyes gazed up at the soccer player. Cas purred softly and licked Adrian's hand.

The man smiled at his partner. "I adore you, you know? Even like this." He said in a soft voice as he continued to gently pet him. "I'm happy just sitting here with you and sliding my hands over your soft fur."

Adrian stretched out on the bed after kicking off his pants, reaching up to flick off the light. Cas shifted uncertainly, still in his fox form. Adrian rolled on his side and stretched his arm out beside him, making a space the perfect size for a small fox. The man's smile was gentle as he beckoned Caspin with a wiggle of his fingers. Cas gave a little yip and trotted across the bed to curl up next to his warm lover. Adrian stroked his fingers through exquisitely soft sandy fur. Caspin let out a deep sigh, letting go of his tension. The pair closed their eyes, drifting as Adrian continued petting Cas. The strokes grew slower and slower as they drifted off. A while later, while they slept, Caspin shifted back to his human form. Adrian adjusted his position without waking either of them to cuddle the smaller man closer.

The following morning, Adrian was pleased to see that his favorite fox was sprawled on top of him naked and in his regular form once again. He gently raked his hand through sandy locks, pondering which gentle way to wake him.

Unfortunately, Evangeline's high pitched shriek startled them both fully awake in a jarring manner. "Just Gone!"

Caspin was the first to scamper to his feet. He pulled one of Adrian's shirts over his body and tugged on some boxers for underneath as he rushed out into the hall, his boyfriend not far behind him. "Mom, what's wrong!"

The woman lifted a trembling arm to point into the guest room that Etsu had been in. "He's gone, Etsu's gone! Someone's taken him!" She whimpered.

Adrian and Caspin shared a confused glance.

"What led you to believe someone outright took him?" Adrian asked out loud.

At that moment, Verlan emerged from Etsu’s room with a frown on his face as he read a letter in his hands. "This note...it's both disturbing and odd."

Caspin held out a hand as his father passed him the note. He, too, began to frown as he read it out loud. "I thank you heartily for allowing this impertinent pup hospice in his budding adult years...But, I will take the upmost pleasure in taking over from now on and in teaching him many other aspects and thrills of adulthood. Enthusiastically, Etsu's Eager Everything." The green-eyed fox lifted his head as he gazed from his parents to Adrian. "Adulthood? Etsu's Eager Everything?"

"I'm calling the police." Verlan said, heading to the vid screen in the living room.

Caspin clutched the note in his hand, bursting into Etsu's room, hoping it was a mistake and the pretty fox would be there laughing at him for falling for his joke. The room was empty though, and his heart sank. Adrian rushed in after him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He gazed around to see if there were any signs of struggle, and there were. Half the contents of the dresser were tipped over and there seemed to be some spilled substances on the ground.

"What is that?" Adrian asked as he pointed it out to Cas.

Caspin leaned over and sniffed. “It’s the lotion he likes the best.”

"If he were to have left willingly, I doubt that he would have wanted to spill his favorite lotion everywhere." Adrian mused aloud.

"Stars, no." Cas responded. "That stuff is expensive." He raised his nose to the air. "There's more, over there, on the window." He rushed over to the open window and peeked outside. "There's more on the grass."

Verlan poked his head in, startling Cas enough that he jumped and cracked his head on the sill.

"The police will be here in a few moments." Caspin's father explained. "Come out of there. We don't want to disturb the scene."

Adrian took hold of the fox's hand and led him out of the room as the family gathered near the entrance to wait for the authorities. In spite of all the things that had recently happened to him back to back, he was still quite in shock over Etsu's sudden disappearance.

The knock on the door made Caspin jump in his seat, though Adrian's touch calmed him. Verlan was quick to let the men in. One was clearly a fox, the other was taller and didn’t look the same as the Vulpans Adrian had seen. He wasn't as tall as the human, though he was clearly taller than any of the foxes, especially Cas. He also had different ears and tail. They seemed more dog-like to Adrian. He wondered if this was what they were referring to when they spoke of Kaynens.

The pair looked everything over carefully before speaking to Caspin and the others. If Adrian hadn't been there to soothe him, Cas was sure he'd have vibrated out of his skin. Everyone looked hopefully at the policemen when they sat down across from them.

The Kaynen officer's face was stern, but his gaze held sympathy. "I’m Officer Nailor and this is officer Henkins." He introduced briefly. "As much as we'd like to tell you otherwise, there’s no hard evidence that your nephew has been taken against his will. The letter points to an elopement, instead."

Caspin's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

Henkins sighed. "We've seen this kind of thing before. It appears as if your cousin eloped, possibly with a Kaynen." He shook his head. "He probably was afraid of the family's disapproval."

Cas was shaking his head before the officer finished. "Etsu wouldn't have done that! He wouldn't have just left. We had plans for today."

Evangeline agreed. "My nephew would have let us know if he was seeing anyone or had plans to meet with anyone else, regardless of the species."

"Be that as it may, there’s little that can be done. If your nephew doesn’t show up within the next twenty-four hours, then you'll have to file a missing person report." The Kaynen insisted.

"That is not acceptable." Verlan said with a frown. "My nephew was under my roof, he's my responsibility. He's been kidnapped and needs help. I know you don't know Etsu, but we do. Please."

Officer Henkins's tall ears twitched. "I understand, sir, why you’d feel that way." He stood, nodding to his partner, who stood up as well. "Really, though…you're better off just waiting a few days, letting the young man sow his oats, and be ready to forgive him when he comes home." He handed Evangeline a card. "When he comes back, please give us a call to let us know if we can close the file." The fox walked to the door. "Nailor, you coming?"

"Our deepest apologies," Nailor added, bowing to the family once before following after his partner.

A tense silence hung in the air after the sound of the front door being closed.

"If they're not going to do anything about it, I'm going to go look for him myself!" Caspin decided.

"Absolutely not!" His mother admonished. "Not if there's the possibility of a Kaynen being involved!"

"I'm going!" Caspin insisted. "I'm going with your permission or without it."

"I'll help you," Adrian offered. He turned towards Caspin's parents. "I promise I won't let anything happen to him."

Verlan nodded. "You do have a knack for finding things, Cas." The older fox frowned. "Just... Please, be careful."

Caspin hugged his father tight, rubbing their cheeks together.

"I'll find him." Cas vowed.

-

When orange-purple eyes flickered opened, the first thing that they saw were intricate designs on the top part of a wall. That didn't look like the familiar wall of his aunt's guest room!

With a start, the fox remembered what happened to him. He had been sleeping up until he was blindfolded and gagged, and then hefted over a shoulder. Since he wasn't able to see anything, he reached out with his arms for anything of use on top of his dresser. All he was able to grab ahold of was his large lotion bottle. As his mind whirled, he thought to squeeze the lotion out after every several feet, hoping that someone would think to follow the trail.

When the empty bottle of lotion had been found in his hands, his kidnapper force-fed him some kind of drink that made him fall asleep.

Etsu looked around wildly. The room was extravagant and he was on a very luxurious bed. What drew his attention the most was the fact that he was tied at the wrists and ankles with some kind of silk rope. He tugged on the restraints, but they didn't budge. As he lifted his head, he saw that his socks were off, but his pajama pants were on. Worse yet, his pajama top was splayed open, unbuttoned.

"Just where the hell am I?" He grumbled around the tight knot in his throat, formed by the panic he desperately kept trying to shove down enough to think.

"Ah. Good, you're awake." A deep voice purred from the doorway.

Etsu's two-toned eyes found a looming figure filling the doorway. The voice was familiar, though, tickling the back of his mind. When the brawny man stepped into the light, Etsu's eyes widened. It was a Kaynen. And he was not just any Kaynen, but the big boss at his previous job, his boss's, boss's boss.

President Orin.

"Welcome home, sweet Etsu." the doglike man stated affectionately.

For a good moment, the fox was too shocked to respond. Why had this corporate tycoon gone through so much trouble to tie him to a bed?

"Now wait just one damn minute...home?" That was the first thing his mind focused on. "Just what the hell is all this about, Orin?"

The burly Kaynen sauntered to the bed, sitting next to the handsome fox.

"I wanted to do this differently." The big man said, his dark brown ears drooping. "I was going to move you closer to me in the company." Orin shook his head. "And then you were just gone! I planned to bring you back with better pay and a better position, but then I found out you were planning to join another company entirely!" Orin growled, showing sharp teeth. "I couldn't allow it."

Etsu let out a derisive snort. "Yeah? Well, that tends to happen when your direct superior can't take a damn hint and keeps groping and smacking your ass around without giving you proper pay." He explained. "My uncle found out, and seeing as how he owns quite the company himself, he gave me a chance to work my way up as high as I wanted into the company. My cousin, his son, didn't want anything to do with the company. So, of course it was a much more appealing company to work for."

"Who touched you?" Orin snarled. "I'll have his hands by morning."

"Director Khan..." Etsu answered. "But, that doesn't even matter now. I like working for my uncle. He's great!"

Orin stomped from the room. Etsu heard angry shouts that sounded like Orin’s rumbling voice and someone’s sleepy pleading muffled slightly by the vid screen. After several minutes, the Kaynen returned, still seething.

"Khan has been dealt with." Orin proclaimed. "His hands will be broken within the hour. Say the word and he'll disappear entirely." The Kaynen's dark eyes bore into Etsu. "Now, you have no reason to leave my company."

The fox gaped at him as he let all of that sink in. "You shouldn't break someone's hands just for coping a feel! Grant you, he'd have deserved it, but still! It would have been better if you just fired him. Isn't sexual harassment against company policy?" He suggested. "And why do you insist on my coming back, anyway? You still haven't given me any kind of incentive to do so. In my uncle's company, I could literally work my way to the very top."

"You could work your way to the top at my company, as well." Orin's midnight eyes flashed. "Almost to the top. In the end, I would be the only one on top of you."

Etsu gulped in spite of himself. Something in Orin's eyes all of a sudden made him feel very uncomfortable. "Why would I ever want to settle for that when I could literally inherit my uncle's company?"

"You don't belong at your uncle's company." Orin snapped. "You belong with me."

Etsu bit his lower lip as he took one long look at the Kaynen before answering. "I belong to no one.”

Orin's grin was smug. "No one but me."

The dark-haired fox gave the Kaynen an incredulous look. The tall tycoon had quite the guts to keep on insisting on such ludicrous things. "In your dreams, maybe."

The grin dropped from Orin’s face with a growl. "Which is part of the problem, the dreams." He tugged a hand through his dark hair. "Ever since I first saw you, I've dreamt of you." Eyes like black pools gazed at the lovely fox. "I tried to deny it at first... but I had to accept it." His beefy chest rose and fell with a deep sigh. "We're soul mates. I have to have you."

Etsu's heart began to race in near panic at the words that spouted from the canine's mouth. "Soul mates?" He hissed as he tugged hard on the silk ropes that held him in place. "I'm getting quite tired of your...whatever the hell this is. Mind games? Trickery? Why did you even kidnap me in the first place??"

Orin had the audacity to look puzzled. "Are your people so removed from your roots that you don't know the signs of your own soul mate?" The man's doglike ears twitched as Orin shook his head. "We heard these stories at my grandmother's knee."

For a small moment, Etsu doubted himself and what he knew growing up. Not because of what Orin said, but because of what he had seen in his cousin with that human. "Wh-what are the signs, then?"

Orin's brows furrowed as he thought, at first, that the beautiful creature was teasing him. That was, until he saw the truth of his bewilderment.

"You have an instant attraction when you first come across your soul mate, which can be overwhelming. It can make you want to run at first. There may be dreams of closeness and sex, you might see your soul mate there." Orin smiled. "I did enjoy those... Also, there may be a desire to be close to family. Some people nest, cleaning or buying things for their homes. If they stay away from their soul mate for too long, they can suffer from depression."

"Never had a place of my own with which to flutter about 'nesting'." Etsu mumbled out loud as he thought the information through. "I haven't been depressed in the slightest..." He added. However, he couldn't deny the damn dreams. And it was because of those dreams that he refused to even look Orin in the eye. “And my dreams are my own business.”

"You were spectacular in my dreams." Long fingers on Etsu's chin tugged his gaze back towards Orin. "The noises you made, the way you melted under me... I can't wait to hear them and to feel you in the real world."

Etsu gulped loudly, the very idea making his body tremble, even though his mind was thoroughly disgusted with its involuntary behavior. "Orin, listen...let's talk about this." Etsu began in a slightly quivering voice. "Just because you think that we're... that…it doesn't necessarily mean that we are, right?"

The dog climbed further onto the bed, looming over the smaller fox.

"You think I didn't try to deny it myself?" Orin snorted. "How could I have prey as a soul mate? Instead of wanting to eat you, I want to devour you."

Multi-hued eyes flickered from Orin's face to the side and back again. The man was far too close for comfort at that point, and it was affecting the Vulpan in ways that he couldn't even describe. "O-Orin," He squeaked before clearing his throat and trying to summon up a steadier voice. "How about you untie me and we have a little chat?"

Orin buried his nose into the side of Etsu's throat. "Mmm, how about I leave you tied up and we do something other than chatting?"

Etsu swallowed hard. In spite of himself, a rolling keen began to resonate from the back of his throat. He was in quite the dilemma. His mind wanted to fight with tooth and nail, but his body wanted nothing more than to surrender to the Kaynen’s every whim.

Orin's long dark tail wagged lazily behind him as he drew his tongue over Etsu's thrumming pulse point. In another situation, with a different man, Orin would be fighting the need to sink teeth into the flesh and to tear. Now, however, he merely wanted to gently bite, mark and claim. He nibbled softly, fighting his urges to use more teeth. A rumble rolled in his chest.

The fox arched up against the Kaynen's body as he let out a loud gasp. "Orin!" Fuck it. Fuck it all to hell. He had no control over his reactions to him, so he decided to ride out the waves. Whether they were truly soul mates or not, he felt that he owed Orin a chance. The Kaynen certainly went through quite the theatrics to get him there in the first place, after all. "You...win for now." He huffed as he sent him a heated glare.

Orin growled as he pushed Etsu's unbuttoned sleep top over his shoulders and up his arms to tangle in the silken restraints. Orin panted as he nuzzled flawless skin and nipped at peachy, pebbled nipples.

"Silly, love." Orin rasped. "I always win... even when I lose."

The fox let out a few whimpering sounds at Orin's nuzzlings and nippings. But, his face formed into a steady glower over the canine's last statement. "We shall see about that." The Vulpan didn’t like to lose, either.

The Kaynen just chuckled knowingly before capturing Etsu’s soft, pink mouth in a scorching kiss.

So, this is what it is to be devoured, Etsu thought before his eyelids fluttered closed and he gave himself over to Orin’s searching lips and tongue.

Soon, Etsu’s lips were swollen and sensitive from avid kisses and wicked little nips that made the smaller man moan softly. Every moan caused Orin to suck in a harsh breath or moan in return, aroused by every noise his little mate made.

Etsu was so much smaller than him, though he was normal sized for a Vulpan. It wasn’t just height, but bulk that made the fox look downright delicate standing next to Orin. Orin didn’t try to bulk up through weight-lifting, but he did exercise, which put a nice amount of muscle on him. His skin was nut brown with eyes that were black or brown depending on his mood. Whereas the black in Etsu’s fur and hair gleamed like onyx, Orin’s was black with hints of brown. His ears and tail matched that dusty black with an edging of dark brown. His ears didn’t stand like Vulpans’ did, though some Kaynens had triangular ears that were smaller than a fox’s. Orin’s folded at the middle to flop, hiding the soft pink inside.

Altogether, Orin projected strength and a ferocity that hid just under the polished exterior of the company president. However, there was gentleness even in his bruising kisses and nipping teeth. There was a softness in his eyes when he gazed at Etsu that left the fox discomfited. Etsu would expect rape, not seduction, from a man like Orin, a man who claimed what he wanted and didn’t apologize for it. Yet, there he was with soft words of soul mates learned from his grandmother and kisses that set Etsu’s blood on fire before he even had the fox’s pants off.

Etsu felt both dazed and frightened. He was frightened because he realized how much more searing Orin's flesh felt in comparison to his dreams. With every touch of the Kaynen, the Vulpan vividly recalled more and more of the dreams. When the bigger man finally pulled away, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "You're too hot."

Orin was just short of outright laughing. He stifled it, however, because he didn't want to lose any more of his progress with his petite fox. "Are you still doubting that we're soulmates even now?" He questioned as he slid one of his hands up the fox's waist in a long stroke, his thumb pressing the tip of Etsu's nipple down in a circular motion. "Give in and admit it."

"Are you...ah!" Etsu replied through clenched teeth as he tried unsuccessfully to keep his noises down. He squirmed at the heated touch of the man's hands. "Are you taking full responsibility for me if I do?"

A low, rumbling growl resonated from the back of Orin's throat. "Absolutely." He vowed.

The fox took a deep, shuddering breath as he locked gazes with onyx eyes. "I admit that, against all common and universal sense, we are soul mates...for some ungodly reason." He confessed reluctantly. "But, that doesn't mean I'm some object that you just 'own'!" He added in a huff.

"Of course not," Orin countered. "You are a stubborn, spirited Vulpan that I own. I don't need any more 'objects,' just you."

Etsu was seething on the inside, but was a bit speechless at the same time. "Fine. But, I own you, too!" The nerve of the Kaynen, calling him stubborn when Orin was clearly even more stubborn than he was. 

A wide satisfied grin spread across Orin’s face. “A full claiming, then… excellent.”

Etsu’s eyes widened. “Wait… what?”

Orin didn’t answer, a feral flame burning in his midnight eyes, as he smoothly whipped Etsu’s pants off. The dark-haired fox finally remembered the situation he was in, tied to a Kaynen's bed with silk restraints.

"You said a full claiming, right?" He asked as he turned the canine's words against him. "Does that mean you'll bend over for me to claim you later on?"

Orin paused, head tipped in thought.

"If you wish it, yes." The dog's dark eyes were sincere. "There's little that I could deny you that you desire. As long as it doesn't harm you." The larger man laid his warm body over Etsu's smaller form, nuzzling into the fox's neck. "Ask me and I'll catch a star and string it on a necklace for you. Ask and anything I have is yours."

Etsu was surprised at the words that came out of the Kaynen's mouth. How were they soul mates? The only thing they had in common was that they were both stubborn. Orin seemed too grand of a person for someone as petulant as him. The Kaynen was further educated and had far more experience in the career world. As much as Etsu hated to admit it, all he had going for himself was his looks. It was something that he was doing his best to overcome. He wanted people to see him for his accomplishments and demeanor, not for his appearance.

"Well, for now, all I want is for you to finish what you started." He purred in a sultry manner as he swayed his nude hips to the best of his ability. If Orin was willing to give him an opportunity to reach his goals, then who was he to refuse? "Come, Orin. Convince me to join your company as a partner."

"Love to," the Kaynen purred, nipping Etsu's throat before pulling away.

Orin knelt between the fox's spread knees, dragging long fingers across Etsu's smooth thighs before fisting his own cock. The Vulpan had never been with a Kaynen before and was startled at the size of Orin's member. The bastard was huge. Even if Etsu did get to fuck him later, it would hardly be a fair exchange. It was a little frightening, yet the thought of that thick rod thrusting inside him made his own cock twitch in excited anticipation.

Orin stroked himself, cupping his other hand to catch the surprising amount of precum oozing from his slit. The view was wicked and erotic, the defined muscles in the Kaynen's abdomen trembling, biceps flexing. When Orin was satisfied with the collection in his palm he leaned close to Etsu, smearing the slick liquid over the Vulpan's entrance, pushing it inside him with a questing finger. He smeared the remainder that was left on his palm along Etsu's stone-hard cock, grinning wolfishly as he pumped the Vulpan.

Etsu's breath hitched and he bucked into the hand. "Orin!" He mewled. As he lifted his head to peer down at what the Kaynen was doing, he bit his lower lip. "Please!" He pleaded with a squirm of anticipation.

Orin let out that rumble in his chest again that made Etsu's head feel light before easing first one and then a second finger inside the fox. He quickly stretched the smaller man, wanting to take his time to avoid hurting the fox, yet urged by Etsu's increasingly vocal pleading demands.

Panting, Orin finally succumbed, lining himself up before slowly pushing himself past Etsu's tight entrance. He didn't pause, pressing forward until he was buried as deeply as possible inside the little fox. The breaching hurt Etsu, to a certain degree, but there was relief to be had once Orin was as deep inside as he could go. The way that the Kaynen held himself back and the expression on his face distracted Etsu from all of that. The smaller man had placed that expression on the Orin’s face. Etsu felt a hint of pride in it. His toes curled and his feet twitched as his ankles tugged on their restraints.

"Please, release my feet?" He requested. He wanted more than anything to use his legs to cling to Orin.

Sharp teeth showed in Orin's wicked grin. "I find I like it when you ask nicely for things."

The Kaynen leaned back at his waist, keeping himself firmly inside the smaller man even as he tore the thick silk with loud rips. When Etsu's legs were free, Orin leaned back over him, bracing his hands on either side of the Vulpan's head. He then rolled his hips with another rumble in his chest.

"Better, little one?"

Etsu let out a gasp, tossing his head back for a moment as he finally was able to wrap his legs around the Kaynen.

"Much...better." He responded as he shifted his gaze back onto Orin's dark eyes. "A part of me likes these bindings," He confessed. "But, I have a feeling I'm going to be more than a bit sore after this."

"I’ll draw you a hot bath." Orin replied huskily as he slowly pulled out before sinking back in with a groan. "Then, I'll give you a little Hanivan pill for any pain." The dog nibbled and licked at Etsu's throat as he thrust again. "And I'll join you in the tub and massage any muscle that dares to twinge." The thrusts came faster as the Kaynen angled his hips to catch the little Vulpan's prostate. "If I'm lucky, next time we play, you'll let me show you what I can do with a nice length of soft rope instead of silk."

In the entire time that the two of them had been in such proximity to each other, Etsu had not blushed even once. Not even when they began to rut sinfully as they were, did the fox blush. But, the flowery words that fell from the Kaynen's mouth about what he'd do to him afterwards? A soft pink rose to his cheeks at the very thought.

"I think...Hanh!" He moaned as he began to meet his thrusts. "I think I'll like that very....Oh! Very much!"

"Pretty Etsu." The Kaynen's voice had dropped to a grave growl that sent shivers down Etsu's spine and made the Vulpan's tail wriggle beneath them. "I like you like this, pink-cheeked and moaning for more."

"Orin..." Etsu keened as he tugged on the silk bindings and used them to help drive himself back down against the heated flesh. "Harder!" He urged.

"I don't want to hurt you, little one." The Kaynen's brows furrowed, his thrusts slowing marginally as he worried about the small body under him. His mate seemed so tiny beneath him.

"No!" He whimpered. "Don't slow down." Etsu sent the man a fiery glare, his lips set in a pout.

"If I'm hurting you, swear you'll tell me." Orin gave one hard, deep thrust, pinning Etsu down. "If you can handle it, I can fuck you into the bed, pound your sweet spot until you scream." He nipped warm flesh. "But you had better be screaming my name."

"Anh! Not hurting...mmm! In the slightest!" The fox insisted between pants. "Orin! Don't stop!"

"Fuck," the Kaynen grunted, fingers wrapped around Etsu's slim hips, holding him steady to slam deeper and harder.

A steady growl grew in Orin's chest as he pumped roughly into the small fox. The Kaynen released one hand from Etsu's side and began to stroke the Vulpan's precum-slicked cock.

"I want you to come," Orin nearly snarled. "I wanted to feel you tighten around me."

The fox's breath was ragged as an unending string of keening fell from his lips. Between the hand on his shaft and the words spoken by Orin, Etsu was utterly slayed.

"Orin!" He cried out as he released, streams of white spurted down his chest and stomach as his gradient eyes met a set of darker ones.

"Yes," the Kaynen grunted as the fox's channel began to clench and spasm around him. Orin stabbed into him twice more before he joined his partner in bliss. He roared Etsu's name as he buried himself deep and held himself there.

Etsu panted, still moaning under the bigger man as Orin spurted his hot seed inside the little Vulpan. It almost felt to the fox like Orin's shaft was growing even thicker inside him.

Etsu's eyes flew wide after a moment as he realized it wasn't his imagination. The Kaynen's cock was swelling inside him. The fox yelped as it stretched him just a little too far. He tried to wriggle away, but the dog held him still. Etsu thought he might be torn in half, but finally the Kaynen's girth stopped increasing. The fox felt impossibly full, but after a moment, the pain was simply a dull ache and he realized that he didn't mind it at all.

"You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" He snorted as he moved as if to take hold of Orin's face in his hands, but then he felt the restraints again. "Get me out of these so I can touch you." He suggested.

Orin took the time to gently untie the silk this time. When he shifted, Etsu was pulled with him. The Kaynen's cock had swelled at the base, locking behind the Vulpan's pelvic bone. When his mate was free, Orin wrapped his arms around Etsu and rolled to his back with a grunt and a long sigh.

"Whoa," Etsu gasped when they rolled, but he draped himself over Orin the best he could while they were still joined. His fingers splayed on top of the Kaynen's shoulders and his thumbs began to rub the skin in soft circles as he laid his head down on Orin's chest. "Orin?" He asked.

"Mmm," the Kaynen grunted as he gently petted down Etsu's back to the base of his lovely black and silver tail.

The fox's tail swayed at the touch and a sound perilously close to a rumbling purr resonated from the back of his throat. "I don't mind...being yours."

Orin's lids lifted languidly, a smile of pure joy spreading across his face.

"You please me, little Etsu." Orin rumbled as he rubbed the base of his Vulpan's tail. "I can't imagine how you could please me more."

-  
Rates and reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you!


	4. Ch 4

 

Not an hour after Orin and Etsu were sated and cleansed, a loud, resounding banging came from the Kaynen's door. Adrian and Caspin had been up all night following the trail of lotion that Etsu had scattered onto the ground. The trail finally stopped at an old house with a rather extravagant looking door.

"Are you sure that we shouldn't have warned the authorities before confronting whoever this person is?" Adrian asked.

"There's no time." Caspin whined. "And they wouldn't listen anyway."

"I just hope that Etsu really isn't in any immediate danger." Adrian admitted.

"You think he's in trouble right _now_?" Caspin's green eyes were wide with worry. "Oh, stars, we have to hurry!" The little fox banged on the door again.

Somewhere inside, Etsu stirred and groaned at the sound. "What's all that racket?" He complained to Orin. At the incessant pounding, the fox gave Orin's shoulder a bite that was in between gentle and rough. "Go tell whoever it is to fuck off and let us sleep." He urged.

"If I shut them up will you do that thing with your tongue again?" Orin queried with one eye open.

A half smirk tugged on Etsu's lips. "I just might." He conceded as he leaned over to gently nip the tip of Orin's nose.

The Kaynen's chest rumbled as he stole a heated kiss before rolling out of the bed and heading for the doors without bothering to put on clothes. In moments, he was at the door, flinging it open.

"What?" the burly dog demanded.

Caspin shrunk back, pressing into Adrian behind him.

Adrian frowned at his fox's frightened reaction. He merely stood up straighter and looked the other man in the eye, a sharp warning in his own periwinkle eyes. "My name is Adrian, and this is my partner, Caspin. Forgive the intrusion, but we have reason to believe that Caspin's cousin has been brought here."

Etsu had been already drifting deeply into sleep when his Vulpan ears managed to catch the sound of his cousin's name being mentioned. "What? Caspin?" He murmured to himself as he forced himself to a sitting position and stretched. His head turned toward the door as he paid closer attention.

Orin frowned at the two men in front of him. The tall one was strange-looking and the little one looked shifty-eyed.

"Go away," the naked Kaynen snapped and slammed the door in their faces. He quickly returned to his bed and his mate, content that he was rid of the interlopers.

"Did the person at the door say the name Caspin?" Etsu questioned, confused.

Almost immediately, the door was once again being pounded on. Adrian didn't appreciate a door being slammed in his face one bit. "He's about as rude as some of the men on the soccer field." He hissed under his breath. "We are not leaving until he hears us out!" He insisted.

Now Caspin was the one trying to get Adrian to wait.

"Adrian, that was a Kaynen... and he was naked." Cas squeaked. "Did you not see he was _naked_?"

"I don't care if he was purple with pink spots," Adrian countered. "He didn't even let us finish, let alone let us inside to assure us that Etsu’s not in there. That, in and of itself, is suspicious."

"And I could smell Etsu on him..." Caspin looked at Adrian with big eyes. "Oh, no, what if he..."

Cas let out a little squeak before flinging himself at the door to bang furiously. The little fox almost fell over when it finally creaked open after all the strain.

"He didn't lock it." Caspin sputtered in surprise, his eyes peering inside the entryway. "I-I'm going in." The sandy-haired fox stammered before darting inside.

"Caspin, wait!" Adrian called after him as he rushed inside, as well. When he finally caught up to the fox and they both caught sight of the naked pair before them, the human quickly reached up to cover Cas' eyes. "What the...explain yourselves!"

Etsu was half beaming and half embarrassed at the situation. "Caspin, I knew you'd find me! That's why you're my favorite cousin!" He preened. "And...err, how do I explain this? You see...Orin is the mate I never knew I had?"

"He's _brainwashed_ you... I'm too late!" Caspin wailed, yanking Adrian's hand from his eyes. "Was it drugs?" Cas asked desperately. "Did he drug you, Et?"

Orin snarled. "I do not need to drug my mate to get him to disrobe."

Caspin pointed at the remnants of silk that had held Etsu to the bedposts. "Those look kidnappy and nonconsensual to me!"

Orin looked to the bed and then back to his mate's little cousin. "Okay, fine...But, there were no drugs, and he loved it!"

Etsu glared at Orin, pinching his side. "You are not helping calm my cousin down." He growled through clenched teeth. "The point is that I'm fine, Cas. Never better, even!"

Adrian held Caspin close to offer what little support he could in the face of such strange circumstances. "So, you’re saying that you were a willing participant, then?" The human asked the dark-haired fox.

"Yes!" Etsu insisted. He reached out to take his cousin's hands in his own. "Caspin, listen. As Vulpans, we don't pay any heed to old wives' tales and the like. And it really is a shame too, ‘cause most of the tales were right. Orin is my soulmate, of all things." He took one of Cas' hands and held it to his cheek. "Feel me, check my temperature. Look into my eyes. I’m not drugged or under any influence. I'm good." The dark-haired fox then gave his cousin one of his brightest smiles. "I'm happy."

Etsu then quickly turned to the side and glowered at the Kaynen. "That doesn't mean that I'm happy with _your behavior_ though, Orin. How dare you scare my favorite cousin half to death!?"

"Tch!" Orin scoffed as he glanced off to the side, actually looking a tiny bit contrite. "Like I was supposed to know that he was of any relation to you, he doesn't look a thing like you."

Caspin dodged past the still naked Kaynen to throw himself at his cousin.

"Really, Etsu?" Cas asked excitedly. "Stars! I can't believe it!" The little fox wriggled as he hugged the slightly taller Vulpan. "I guess compared to me falling for an alien, you mating a Kaynen won't be as shocking." Caspin pulled back, tugging on Etsu's hand. "We have to go back and tell Mom and Dad. They won't believe it!"

Seemingly oblivious to the fact that Etsu still had no pants on, Cas began dragging his cousin toward the door.

Orin's roaring snarl filled the room. "My mate is staying with me!"

Caspin squeaked as there was a pop and instead of Orin, the man, snapping at him, he was faced with a gigantic growling dog. There was another pop and a small sandy fox was struggling out of the clothes that had pooled around him. The dog swept down, catching the terrified fox in his massive jaws.

"Caspin!" Adrian gasped and reacted immediately.

The human rushed towards them, but at the same moment, Caspin tucked himself under and kicked at Orin's nose. The tiny fox was dropped and immediately began to run off. Orin took chase and, soon, everyone was running after the fox and the dog.

Adrian stooped down low when he saw Caspin running towards him. When the Vulpan leaped into his arms, he caught him and stood up to stand his ground against the barking Kaynen. Anger filled him as he felt the incessant trembling of the fox in his arms.

"Enough!" Adrian bellowed.

Etsu had finally caught up to them. He slid onto his knees gracefully and wrapped his arms around Orin's neck. "Orin, stop!" When the menacing growling didn't stop, he gave the Kaynen a sharp slap on the flank. "Stop it!"

A whimper echoed in the room as the Kaynen's attention finally shifted to his mate. Orin let out another whimper and began to lick the side of Etsu's face in remorse, but the Vulpan shoved the snout away from him. "No, that won't fix a damn thing!" He hissed. "Caspin wasn't trying to take me away from you, you stubborn beast! Did it ever occur to you that I wouldn't have left to see my parents without you!?"

Though he tried to keep the anger off his face as he addressed Cas' cousin, Adrian didn't quite succeed. "If you want to personally explain things to your aunt and uncle, you know where to find them. Caspin and I are taking our leave." He stated in a cold tone of voice as he made his way towards the door. He quickly scooped up Caspin's clothes on the way out and carried his partner all the way to the car.

"Your cousin should learn to keep that mate of his on a leash," Adrian ranted. "How dare they treat you this way when you were so worried about him that you didn't even sleep? We'll just have to tell your parents what happened and that will be that."

Caspin was still shivering and panting, unable to calm himself enough to change back to normal. He was able to show Adrian how to set the coordinates for home on the car’s controls with his nose and a few yips. He was still shaking for several minutes, though having Adrian holding him close helped immeasurably. When he was finally settled enough he hopped to the other seat and let himself shift back to his larger form. Caspin quickly tugged on his pants and shirt, hands trembling, before he turned back to the man he considered his own mate.

“Etsu’s mate tried to _eat_ me!” Cas wailed, eyes wide.

The human was, once again, impressed with the sleek vehicle driving its own way back. He gazed at the Vulpan beside him with an angry expression on his face. He reached out to gently tug the back of Caspin's collar enough to see red scrape marks on his neck. "I should have bitten _him_ in retaliation. It would have served him right." He huffed, but gently rested his hand above the scratches, at the base of the fox's head. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Caspin shook his head. "I don't think so." He gripped Adrian's hand. "Etsu said they were soulmates. Those are old stories, I didn't think anyone believed in that stuff anymore. Do you think it could be true?" Caspin looked hopeful. "Soulmates are supposed to be completely averse to harming each other. That's what the stories always said. There were other things too, but what if they aren't soulmates? What if that Kaynen hurts... or _eats_ Etsu?" Caspin squeezed Adrian's fingers, the little fox's hands were icy cold.

Adrian held the cold fingers between his hands to warm them. "If the Kaynen hasn't hurt or killed him already, then he's not going to. I didn't see any kind of injuries on Etsu at all." He then leaned over to press a kiss to one of Caspin's ears. "As strange as it sounds, Etsu looked like he meant it."

Cas blew out a breath and leaned his head on Adrian's shoulder. "I hope so... Because I may not be able to fight that Kaynen, but I can shoot him. But if I shoot him, I'll either have to run away or they'll arrest me." Caspin bit his lip. "I'd have to run,” he said with finality. “I don't think I could stand being without you. Plus, I've heard Vulpans like me don't do well in prison." The fox snapped his mouth closed as he realized he was rambling.

The human let out a hearty laugh. "You may not be able to fight him, but I can. You needn't shoot anyone, Cas." He pointed out. "I'd go to prison in your stead. Though, I'd rather not be away from you, either." The taller man threaded the fingers of one of their hands together and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Let's deal with your parents first and see what happens from there. Remember that _I_ go where _you_ go."

"I love you, Adrian." Caspin's smile peeked up at the tall human. "If soulmates are real... I'd wish you were mine." Cas nuzzled Adrian's shoulder and blushed. "I dreamed about you, you know. After I first saw you on the soccer vid. I thought I couldn't ever be with you and it made me sad, but I cheered myself knowing you were doing what you were meant to... what you loved." The fox's smile faded. "Then you got hurt and they were terrible to you... I couldn't stand it." Caspin turned his head to give Adrian's shoulder a tiny kiss. "So, I stole you away."

"That's funny," Adrian mused as he reached out with his free hand to rake through shaggy sandy locks, his nails gently scratching through the scalp. "I used to have dreams of green eyes like yours." He confessed. "Besides, I well and truly allowed myself to be stolen. I stole your heart, you stole me. Sounds like a fair trade to me." The soccer player smiled. "I love you too, you know."

Cas buried his face in Adrian's shoulder and hugged the human's arm to his chest. He made a little happy noise before rubbing his cheeks on Adrian, one then the other cheek and then back again. A soft fluttery purr thrummed in the fox's throat.

"My Adrian." Caspin whispered, his purrs making his words tremble. "Mine. Mine. Mine." He sighed softly. "And I'm yours."

Adrian smiled, kissing the mop of tan locks, letting Cas scent-mark him like a cat. He then wrapped an arm around his adorable lover, making Caspin look up. His emerald eyes were dilated and a little dazed.

"I like how you smell." Cas admitted dreamily.

For a moment, all that Adrian felt was heat gathering in embarrassing places. "We-we're back at your parent's house." Adrian told him, trying to ignore how his little fox was making his pants tight.

"Oh." Caspin said softly, blinking and sitting up. "Yeah. We have to tell Mom and Dad and call my aunt and uncle, let them know what's going on."

They trudged into the house, Caspin unsure how everyone would take the news.

"Caspin!" Evangeline came rushing to the entrance of the house as soon as she heard them approach. "Oh, my baby, you're safe!" She cried as she squished Caspin's face between her breasts and all but crushed him.

"Eva, you're suffocating him again." Verlan scolded as he took hold of her shoulder.

She finally released her son and looked from the human to the small fox and back again. "Any news?"

Caspin once again took hold of Adrian's arm. "Etsu, he..." He trailed off, unsure of how to begin to explain.

"He said he found his soulmate." Adrian cut in. "It looked more complicated than it seemed, but at least by a part, it seems as if the eloping theory was correct."

Verlan got Evangeline to sit down with her feet up, her tall ears swiveled nervously as she wrung her hands. Verlan called Etsu's parents to explain that their son seemed to be alright and what had happened. They were understandably shocked and promised to be there as soon as they could, which would be a few hours. Then, Verlan called the police to let them know that their theory appeared to have been correct. Etsu had eloped… with a Kaynen. Adrian sat on a couch with Caspin. At first the little fox was next to Adrian, but his mother's anxiety seemed to make him restless, and he scooted closer and closer to his human until Adrian was holding Cas in his lap. Eva took a moment from her histrionics to glare disapprovingly at her son. Caspin blushed and looked away, but didn't move from his comforting position in Adrian's arms.

Verlan brought everyone a special tea meant to calm the nerves and he had Adrian and Caspin recount everything that had happened. When the subject of the Kaynen getting a mouthful of Caspin came up as well as the resultant chase, Adrian thought Evangeline might swoon.

"Settle down, Eva." Verlan told his wife before she could start hyperventilating. "You can see he's fine." The older Vulpan turned to Adrian. "Thank you for looking out for my boy."

“And thank you for allowing me the privilege to,” Adrian responded with a slight nod.

In a few hours' time, the entire Vulpan family and friends had gathered together and Etsu and Orin arrived, as well. As they stood outside the door, Etsu fidgeted nervously.

"You're the first Kaynen to join the family..." He murmured. "Your family isn't going to...eat me when I go see them, are they?" He questioned.

"Of course not." Orin patted his pretty mate on the head. "I would tear them to pieces if they tried." He stated it matter-of-factly. "I can protect you. I'm the strongest, fastest, and smartest in my family. That's why I run the company."

Before Etsu stepped through the door, he tossed Orin a warning glare. "I won't take kindly to you eating any of _my_ family members, either."

"I'll apologize to your cousin like you told me to." Orin's ears drooped. "Tell them not to try to take you away from me, though." The Kaynen wrapped a possessive arm around Etsu's shoulders. "I won't eat them, but if they try to take you I might bite."

Etsu rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to leave the house, alright? If they 'take' me anywhere, it will only be to the living room or the kitchen to help out." He explained. Orin looked dubious but didn’t argue.

When they both finally walked through the door, the family's chatter fell to silence. They all seemed to gape at the Kaynen for a moment before shouting out a loud, "CONGRATULATIONS!"

The room was full to bursting with Vulpans of all colors and patterns. All were multihued except for Caspin's muted tan, making the little fox stand out. Etsu recognized cousins, aunts, uncles, siblings, family friends, and his own parents. Everyone had turned out when they'd heard Etsu wasn't just mated, he was soul-mated.

Orin didn't like all the eyes on his mate. The arm around Etsu's shoulder became tense as the big Kaynen tugged his fox close to his side. He was proud of himself for not growling, though. Etsu was talking to a Vulpan next to them, but Orin paid no mind as he steered himself and his mate through the throng to stand directly in front of Etsu's little bland cousin. The smaller fox looked up at Orin with frightened jade eyes, but he didn't run. Orin gave him credit for having some backbone.

"I apologize for trying to kill and eat you." The Kaynen bowed at the waist, pulling Etsu with him, before straightening again. "My mate explained it was a misunderstanding. It won't happen again."

Caspin blinked dumbly at the musclebound Kaynen for a moment, flabbergasted.

"Thank... you?" Cas said haltingly.

Adrian was relieved that Orin hadn't shown up only to pick a fight. The human smiled down at the confused fox in an encouraging manner.  Etsu was also rather pleased with Orin's behavior. He stood on the tips of his toes and gave the Kaynen a smooch on the lips. "Well done." He purred. He then turned towards his favorite cousin. "I'm also sorry for all the chaos."

"It's all alright." Caspin smiled as he looked at his happy cousin. "He's really your soulmate?"

Etsu nodded. "Yeah. It's crazy, huh?" He mused. "But, I think it'll be worth it in the end. Especially if I can get the stubborn Kaynen to behave." He stated the last phrase in a condescending tone of voice.

"I always behave." Orin snorted. "I just don't always behave how you _want_ me to."

Caspin covered his mouth, trying not to giggle at the disgruntled look on the imposing Kaynen's face.

"Come on, let's introduce you to the rest of my family." Etsu replied with a sigh as he gently tugged the canine along by his wrist.

"Still worried about Etsu?" Adrian prodded as he tugged Caspin closer to him. Even after seeing the rest of Caspin's colorful family members, he still only had eyes for the sandy-hued fox. It had been nice to meet his lover’s siblings and extended family, but he’d wished they’d been nicer to Caspin. However, Caspin had ignored every backhanded compliment or outright slight against him. Few had the guts to say anything rude to Adrian, who towered over them all, though he suspected there was plenty of acidic chatter going on behind their backs. Adrian had been biting his tongue all day. It sat wrong to see the people who were supposed to love Cas unconditionally treat him so cruelly.

Caspin smiled, shaking his head. "Etsu seems to have him wrapped around his finger." He looked around at all the smiling happy faces. "And everyone seems to have accepted Orin, even if he's a Kaynen." Cas scooted closer to Adrian. "We don't have wedding ceremonies like you do on Earth. Being mated is a choice made by both partners. Then there's a party like this and they're accepted by the family. If enough people come to the party then the mating is considered accepted."

The little fox's smile drooped and then slid from his face entirely.

"Hey," Adrian tilted Caspin's chin up to look into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I just realized that we can never be fully mated." Cas admitted sadly. "Even if you were Vulpan, not enough people would come to my party. Only Mom, Dad, Etsu a few of my siblings and cousins, and Etsu's parents would probably come. My other aunts and uncles... disapprove of me, and I don't really have any close Vulpan friends."

A scowl formed on Adrian's face. "We don't need any one of them for us to be mated." He told him in a firm voice. "We have every right to be together, just like Etsu and Orin. If they don't accept it, it's their loss."

"You want to be mated?" Caspin squeaked. "With _me_?"

Adrian leaned down to whisper into his beloved fox's ear. "Caspin, to me, we already are mated."

The little Vulpan squeaked again and nearly bowled Adrian over with his enthusiastic hug.

Caspin straightened, beaming. He turned and searched the crowd for his cousin, then gave that up to search for the only Kaynen in the room, who stood much taller than the sea of multicolored Vulpans.

Cas spotted them not far off. He stood, waving his hand and calling Etsu's name excitedly. It was Orin who noticed Caspin trying to get his mate's attention. Etsu was talking to an older female, but he looked bored. His mate always seemed happy when he talked about his favorite cousin, Caspin. Orin figured Etsu would be much happier chatting with the disturbingly zippy little fox than the crone, so Orin simply picked Etsu up and walked over to Caspin and his alien from Earth. Etsu looked irritated until he saw who he was standing in front of and a wide grin spread across his face. Orin nodded in satisfaction. He had been right. Now his mate was happier.

Caspin grasped Etsu’s hands and bounced on his bare feet.

"Etsu," Cas whispered excitedly. "Adrian accepted me as his mate!"

Etsu beamed at his cousin. "That's wonderful!" He responded. The dark-haired fox immediately tugged Orin down to whisper into his ear. "Can you lift me onto your shoulders for a second?"

Orin didn't even hesitate. He lifted the fox up until Etsu straddled each of his shoulders.

"EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!" Etsu called out enthusiastically. "This is actually a double party! I also want to celebrate Caspin being mated to his human, Adrian!"

All conversation halted. A few gasps were heard, along with some murmurings. "A human, he said? With Caspin?"

"Always knew that throwback would bring only more oddities into the family!" An elderly fox spoke up.

Soon, half the room chattered loudly about the scandal.

Adrian grabbed Caspin's hand and made his way to the door. "YOU KNOW WHAT?" He addressed them all. "Caspin deserves better than _all_ of you! And if _none of you_ accept us, there are plenty of _other_ planets that will!" He then tugged Caspin along. When he passed by the Vulpan's parents, he paused and gave a short bow. "Thank you for your hospitality while it lasted." He all but growled. "We'll be taking our leave."

Caspin was wide-eyed as he was tugged out the door. He frantically waved good-bye at Etsu and the rest of his family as he and his new mate rushed out.

"Bye!" He called.

The little Vulpan then stood confused by the car, trying to decide if he should try to get their toothbrushes before they left. Caspin yipped as he was picked up and gently placed in the car. It looked like they'd be getting new toothbrushes.

Cas thought he should feel bad at the cruelty of everyone who had gathered to celebrate Etsu's mating, but he just didn't. No one had ever stood up for him like Adrian had, not even his parents. His father had sheltered him and his mother had smothered him. He couldn't help his smile as he punched in the coordinates for the port and watched Adrian seethe from the corner of his eye.

"Thank you." Caspin whispered. "You're amazing." The fox laughed happily as the car took off. "Let's get off this dumb rock."

  
  
_Thanks so much for reviews and ratings!_


	5. Ch 5

WARNING:  Excessively horny humping feral fox, and a threesome, below!

After they were well-stocked and boarded, Adrian looked on as they left Caspin's home planet behind. "So, the ship actually knows which planets are safe for us to breathe the air and walk around on?" He asked in curiosity.

"Yeah." Caspin nodded while tapping on his console. The little fox was curled up with his legs tailor-style in the captain's chair. "It automatically scans any planet, moon, comet, or asteroid within the specified distance. It will let me know about air, soil, and water quality; types of life present; and resources that could be useful."

"Awesome," Adrian commented. "So, is it always on autopilot or can you manually fly it, too?"

"I have most things set to autopilot. Especially, takeoffs and landings or if I'm in a debris field. Manual is always an option, though. It's really fun flying around some of the special phenomena you come across." Caspin grinned. "You wanna try later?"

"You'd really let me try?" Adrian asked enthusiastically. The very idea of flying a spaceship brought out his inner child.

“Sure.” Caspin couldn’t help but chuckle at his human’s excitement. “It actually might be a good idea for you to know how things work just in case I’m ever hurt or sick.” Cas dropped a wink. “Plus, it’s fun.”

The human sent Caspin a grin. "I'd like that very much. But, for now..." He practically purred as he stood up and picked the fox up. "We should let the ship continue on autopilot."

Adrian nuzzled the top of Cas’ head as he wandered towards the bed. Once there, he laid the fox down and began to disrobe one article at a time. When he was fully naked, he reached back to untie his hair and clambered onto the bed to whisper in one of the fox's ears. "What would you like to try today?"

Caspin thought for a moment, wrapping his arms around Adrian's taller form. The little fox suddenly blushed bright red and couldn't meet the human's eyes.

Adrian leaned over to catch his mate's eyes, a wicked twinkle in his own. "What did you think of, Cas?"

Caspin's cheeks burned as he peeked shyly at Adrian. "Nobody ever liked me in my throwback form until you... Would you pet me while I'm like that?"

The human blinked, but went along with it. He didn't understand why the fox was so ashamed of his other form, but if it was reassurance that he needed... "With utmost pleasure, Cas." Adrian agreed. He gave the hazel-eyed man a kiss on the lips and a supportive smile.

Caspin smiled shyly and climbed onto Adrian's lap with a little purr. With that now familiar pop, Adrian had an armful of furry fox.  Cas nuzzled his mate's hands and licked his fingers.

Adrian's gaze softened, just as it did whenever he saw his adorable mate in his other form. He began to pet and scratch him everywhere in a diligent manner. How could those blasted Vulpans look down on such a wonderful gift? The human just couldn't wrap his head around their backwards standards.

"I could pet and scratch you all day long if you wanted me to, Caspin." He admitted.

The fox let out a happy yip, rubbing his cheeks one after the other across every patch of skin within reach. It was a silly, childish behavior, but he knew Adrian wouldn't judge him or scold him. Joy bubbled in the little fox's heart. No one else had ever willingly touched him in this form, and Cas found that he loved it. The feeling of gentle fingers running through his soft fur, scratching under his chin and behind his ears, rubbing in all the right spots.

It was amazing to him that Adrian would even be willing to do such a thing, let alone enjoy it as he seemed to. The man even cooed over Caspin's tiny paws and played with his little toe-pads. When Adrian began rubbing his lower back, right above the base of his tail, Caspin's grassy green eyes fluttered closed. The fox's front dropped to press against his human's chest while his haunches lifted into the air.

The soccer player was more and more amused by the fox's reactions to his touch. He felt a touch of pride that he was able to cause his beloved such pleasure. With a soft chuckle, he continued to exploit that sensitive spot just at the base of the fluffy tail.

"Hmm, I know you like _this_ spot, Cas." He rumbled in a sultry voice.

Eyes like emeralds opened languidly, pupils blown wide. A full-body shiver went through the fox as Adrian continued rubbing. Suddenly, Caspin's tail, which had been standing straight and tall fell over to one side. The little fox began to pant.

Adrian saw the tail swing down and decided to feel around and underneath the fox with his other hand. He cupped and began to carefully stroke the unsheathing, vulpine erection. The warmth of the smaller flesh was definitely a new sensation for the human, but he wasn't deterred in the slightest. "Go on, Cas...go for it." He whispered heatedly.

Caspin whined softly, fighting self-conscious anxiety, trying to let himself go. The fox closed his eyes and just let himself feel. It was different, yet familiar. The hand on his hard member felt huge, engulfing him completely as Adrian stroked him. When the man began rubbing that spot above his tail again, Cas began to purr roughly, flank waving back and forth slightly before he started gingerly thrusting into his mate's fist.

The human shifted a bit as his own erection hardened even more at the sight of his mate humping his hand. "Yes, just like that." Adrian encouraged. "So hot, Caspin." He lifted the hand that was at the base of the tail and raked a long line down the fox's entire spine from the back of the neck all the way down.

The fox was overwhelmed with sensation, every touch seeming to send radiating pleasure to pool between his back legs, driving him to thrust harder and faster. Caspin yipped, blunt claws digging into Adrian's skin as he came. The fur on his shoulder blades stood on end as white splattered Adrian's stomach. The human held still, letting the little fox ride out his bliss however he needed to. The urgent whines and desperate shivers made his own cock throb with need.

Caspin blinked slowly as he came down from his orgasmic high. An odd urge came over him. He looked up at Adrian, wondering if he should resist it. The look in Adrian's eyes held nothing but love, arousal, and acceptance. Caspin let himself go, doing what his body's instincts pushed him to. He began lapping up the little white puddles decorating Adrian's bronze skin. The man gasped as Caspin's hot tongue trailed over a tight nipple. The fox's eyes rolled up to look into Adrian's as he repeated the action, purposefully this time.

Licks trailed to the other nipple and then back to finish cleaning Adrian's muscled stomach. When the man was clean the little fox paused, and then started licking lower.

"Caspin!" The human gasped as the fox continued to lick his way down. One of his hands scratched the back of those big ears while the other hand gently rubbed the side of the fox's neck.

Cas paused a moment, hesitant, before his small pink tongue darted out to lick the glistening tip of Adrian's erection. The fox immediately crouched, ears flat, waiting to be rejected for daring to do such a bold thing in his current form.

When Caspin was young, he had once been separated from his parents in a crowd. He was frightened and had shifted. He'd approached a mother with her pups, hoping for some help. When he hadn't been able to get her attention, he cautiously licked her ankle. The woman had looked down at him, disgust in her eyes, before kicking him away. He'd rolled, barely avoiding being stepped on, before landing in a bush. The tiny Vulpan had stayed there, huddled and trembling, until his father had found him.

That was why a part of him was currently waiting for Adrian to lash out at him for daring to do such an audacious thing. This was much worse than just licking an ankle. Caspin hunched down as if he was waiting to be flung across the room.

"Caspin..." Adrian let out a soft chuckle. "Are you embarrassed about wanting to try that in this form, too? I don't mind." The human gave long pets down the fox's body. "And clearly, neither does that part of me either." He added with a smirk and slight shift of his hips, causing his flesh to bob.

Caspin's ears lifted, his body hesitantly releasing its tension. He peeked at his mate, eyes full of wonder. The fox crept to one side, draping himself over Adrian's hip, facing inward. He leaned forward slightly, eyes on Adrian's face as he dragged his warm tongue up his mate's length.

Adrian hissed at the sensation. "Cas...and here I thought I couldn't get...harder." He confessed as he raked one of his hands through his hair and tugged the strands back.

Caspin wriggled happily at Adrian's words and the proof of it under his tongue. He lapped with long strokes, eagerly collecting every drop of precum that wept from the tip. As his affections were accepted, Cas became more confident. He darted a glance up at his mate before nuzzling and licking the man's balls.

The fox was surely trying to kill him. How could he look so precious and do such naughty things all at once? "Caspin..." This time, the name was a half moan, half whimper.

The fox looked at Adrian from the corner of his eye, happiness blooming in his chest at being able to please his mate in this from. He wiggled closer, licking everywhere he could reach, beginning to nuzzle against him. Caspin's fur was deliciously soft rubbing against Adrian's sensitive flesh even as the fox's tongue refused to slow.

Between Caspin's earlier release, and the way he was rubbing against him now, Adrian was rising quickly to his peak. "Cas, I...I'm close." He warned as he held one of his forefingers between his teeth for a moment and then dropped his hand back down onto the sheets.

Caspin yipped excitedly, eyes glowing. He leaned forward, nearly wallowing on his mate as he continued to lick. The fox wriggled happily and whined eagerly, rubbing as much of himself on Adrian as he could. It wasn’t long before the human felt himself burst. The streams of white went everywhere, and he regretted getting some of it on Caspin himself.

"That was..." He said between deep breaths as he struggled for the best words with which to describe what he felt. But, he gave up trying.  "Thank you, love."

There was a soft pop and Caspin knelt next to Adrian in his humanoid form. He paused for a moment, trembling, cum in his hair, before throwing himself on the bigger man. He wrapped his arms around the beefy soccer player as far as he could reach, squeezing tight. Cas was completely overcome with emotion, unable to do more than hold Adrian tight and press feather-light kisses to warm bronze skin.

Adrian wrapped an arm around the shorter man, gently trailing his hand up and down his back. "I can't quite move just yet," He teased. "But, as soon as I can, I'll help you with the mess I made of your hair." He offered. A half-smirk tugged at one of the corners of his lips. "Though, I must admit that you look wild and sexy as it is right now."

"Sexy." Caspin giggled and blushed. "No one's ever called me sexy before... I like it."

"Oh?" The human mused. "You're downright _devastating_ to me. Adorable _and_ naughty." He placed a hand over his heart. "Don't know how much more my heart can take."

"I feel like mine might burst." Caspin said breathlessly. "I love you so much it hurts sometimes, Adrian. Like I'm going to wake up and this will all have been a dream."

Caspin squeaked as something pinched his asscheek.

"See?" Adrian smiled crookedly. "Not a dream." He kissed the tip of Caspin's nose. "And I love you, too... very much."

"Humans are so strange." Caspin said with a giggle.

He rolled to the wall when a chime rang throughout the ship. He waved his hand over the screen there then poked at several icons. There was a small vibration and Caspin rolled back to Adrian's warm embrace.

"And we're off." His smile faded. "I... I don't know if I want to come back. I love my mom and dad... but Etsu's the only one I'm really close to." He looked up to his mate. "Am I a terrible person for that?"

"Someone once told me that there's a difference between loving out of duty and genuinely liking someone." Adrian pointed out as he carefully stood up and lifted the fox into his arms. "Though you love them all, Etsu is more likeable than your parents in your eyes. There's nothing wrong with that."

He walked them over to the bathroom so they could get cleaned up. But, the two of them ended up soiling themselves once again while in the shower and ended up having to wash themselves twice.

 

"Left! Left!" Caspin squeaked, leaning in that direction so much in the copilot chair that he nearly fell out of it.

 

The Vulpan sighed in relief as Adrian steered them safely around the unexpected asteroid. The human was grinning like an overexcited child. Space was generally empty, so having the human drive wasn't particularly dangerous, that was until Adrian decided he wanted to explore the nearby solar system. The big man was actually doing quite well. He'd only nearly given Caspin a heart attack a few times.

There was a beep and Cas leaned forward to peek at his screen. He poked a few icons and grinned.

"You want to explore a new planet?" Caspin asked. "There's one in this system that supports carbon-based life and has a good atmosphere. It doesn't have much to note for legally harvestable resources since it seems to have quite a bit of life, but we can still add it to our maps."

"Definitely!" Adrian replied as they headed towards the new planet. "And since we'll be landing there, can you show me how to manually land, as well?" He pleaded.

Caspin agreed, not sure he could deny his mate anything when he looked at him with such sweet enthusiasm. The fox gently instructed while Adrian flew them toward the new planet.  It looked like a pretty marble, swirled with blue, green, and white. Adrian steered carefully around one of the planet's two moons. The ride got rougher when they hit the atmosphere, but Cas reassured the concerned human that it was to be expected. The autopilot gave a much smoother ride since it could make much faster steering adjustments.

Once they were nearer the surface, the turbulence passed and Caspin praised his human. The fox bounced happily in his seat. He loved exploring new planets. The sensors were logging everything as they flew over mountains and plains.

"There's a spot up ahead that would be good for landing." Caspin told Adrian. "Go ahead and slow down and punch in that sequence I showed you. It will release the landing gear."

Adrian nodded seriously, carefully decreasing their acceleration and steering toward a huge clearing. The human pressed the icons on the screen in the sequence to engage the landing gear.  Caspin had told him to be ready for the vibration it would cause. Adrian frowned as the handles jerked in his hands and an insistent beep blared from the console.

Caspin immediately sat forward, tapping on his own screen. The fox stifled a snorting giggle and entered a sequence onto his screen, causing a smaller vibration and the cessation of the beeping. With the fox's encouragement and guidance, they landed with only minimal bumping.

"Let's go see what we lost." Caspin said with a grin.

Adrian looked at him in confusion. "Lost?"

"Yep." The little fox stood. "Apparently the code for engaging the landing gear is a little too close to the one for spacing the contents of holding bay four. If we'd been in vacuum it would have sucked everything out into space. Since we were in atmosphere it wasn't as bad. We only lost one crate."

Caspin grabbed a couple antigrav movers on his way out. He could attach them to the lost crate and it would hover. They'd be able to push it back to the ship with one finger, if they wanted.

Though the fox didn't seem like he minded, the human was very concerned about having pressed the wrong button and losing one of their crates. "My apologies. I'll be more careful from now on."

Caspin slung a satchel across his shoulder, dropping the antigravs inside, before leaning up to kiss Adrian's cheek and leading him outside.

"It's fine." Caspin said with a smile. "I should have written the sequence down for you. Besides, now we can have an adventure!" Caspin paused, digging in his bag for a moment before pulling out two thin objects. He tied one around Adrian's wrist and another around his own. "Don't want to forget those. If we run into anything poisonous, venomous, or pissed off with big teeth this will keep us safe without harming the local wildlife." When Adrian opened his mouth to ask how it worked, Caspin waved a hand before grabbing the big human and pulling him along. "I'll explain later. Adventure! It's been years since I actually explored a new planet!"

"For me, it'll be my second time." Adrian admitted, having counted the planet Caspin came from as his first outside of Earth. As the two of them made their way through paths and foliage unique to the planet, the human was enthralled.

"This is amazing." He took a deep breath, feeling relieved when his lungs filled with oxygen. In fact, he felt a little euphoric. Perhaps this planet had more oxygen than Earth?

"Adrian!" Caspin called excitedly. "Look at this!"

The fox was nearly hidden in the tall grass that was a similar color to his tan fur. The human leaned over, next to the much shorter fox, to peer through the stalks.

Little huts dotted a hollow between two hills. Grass and flowers grew on sod roofs. In the center of the small village was a clear area with a large fire pit. A few of the creatures that populated the village were sitting or standing outside huts, working or talking. Their skin tone varied from light tan to dark brown, with hair a few shades lighter or darker on their heads. What fascinated Adrian the most, though, were the small fluffy tails peeking above skirts or rough-hewn trousers and long ears standing straight in the air or hanging down to lay on shoulders or hang between shoulder blades.

"Bunnies." The soccer player said with wonder. "They're bunnies."

Caspin looked over his shoulder to ask what the human was talking about but froze, green eyes wide, looking past Adrian to the space behind him. The man followed his gaze to find two of the beings they'd seen in the village standing close. They held spears at their sides, but were not threatening them... yet. Adrian remembered what Caspin said about the bracelets protecting them from any attack, but he’d rather not test it.

Adrian and Caspin stood straight up. The spearmen grunted and shifted, as if asking the pair to follow them, and the human and fox did so. As they walked into the village, the rabbit people cleared a path for them and gaped openly. They finally caught sight of the crate that had fallen. It had burst open and the contents were being divvied up between the villagers.

"So, that's where the crate fell..." Adrian mused.

One of the spearmen was shocked to hear the human speak in their language. "The crate...you gave it?"

"It fell from our ship when we were landing." Caspin explained.

"Ship...is that what you call the house flying in the sky?" The other spearman wondered out loud.

By then, the four of them had reached the biggest hut of them all. The fox and the human walked inside when urged by the spearmen. They came face to face with a large, husky man with salt and pepper hair.

"Welcome, star people. I am Chief Ilaro. This is my father, Kalil." He introduced as he motioned towards an older man with silver hair. "And these are my sons; Carel, Binn, and Phenner."

Kalil was a noble-looking man with deep-set smile lines on his face and silvery hair and ears that stood tall on his head. Carel and Bin stood and bowed. One was caramel-colored everywhere from his skin to his hair and ears. The other had brownish hair and matching ears with white spots. The third son, Phenner, didn't stand, but knelt and bowed his head. His ears and hair were snow white, with creamy pale skin. His ears lay down, reminding Adrian of lop-eared rabbits back on earth. The young man's most startling feature, however, were his eyes. The iris was a shocking pink. There was a weariness, though, in the set of his shoulders and the depths of his odd eyes.

“I’m Caspin, and this is my mate Adrian.” The little fox was so proud to be able to claim the tall human as his.

"Did you send us the box from the sky?" the chief asked.

"Something like that," Adrian muttered under his breath.

Caspin hugged Adrian's arm and chuckled. "My mate did that. You may keep it, of course. It's all food, I believe."

"We thank you, star people." The chief bowed. "It's a generous gift. You must be weary from your journey. Please, let us give you hospitality and a place to relax."

"Thank you." Caspin said, following the chief out of the hut with the other rabbits trailing behind them. "Is food scarce?"

"There was a fire late this season." The chief grimaced. "It took many of our stores for winter. The young men will be fine, they don't need much during the cold time when we sleep. But the pregnant does and the very young and old need more food. The men have been brave and generous, rationing themselves so the others needn't suffer when the cold rains and snows come."

"I'm so sorry." Adrian said genuinely. "I'm glad I dropped the crate. I wish there was more we could do."

"There is!" Caspin squeezed Adrian's hand and beamed happily. "I'll sign up these coordinates for a monthly delivery service. I'm paying for it already, but I really never need as much as they send. I'll have them bring one crate here every month. The rest they’ll keep sending to the ship." The fox's tail wagged happily. "I would be glad to do it."

The Chief began to speak in hushed tones with his two oldest sons for a moment. He then turned towards his youngest. "Phen, please show them to the pewter hut." He instructed. The pewter hut was one of the largest of the huts and with the most amenities. As he turned towards the star people, he added. "You honor us with such gifts."

Caspin blushed and ducked his head. Adrian ruffled his hair as they followed the albino rabbit into the hut. There were a few small tables, but most of the area was taken up by pillows, cushions, and blankets. The whole room was like a giant bed.

"Please, rest." Phenner said softly, eyes downcast. "I'll be back with some refreshments."

"Do you think he'll be gone long?" Caspin asked mischievously.

"I'm not sure, why?" Adrian asked.

Cas set aside his bag and grinned up at his mate.

"Catch me if you can," the fox said with a grin before shifting into his little fox form.

With a little yip, Cas escaped his clothes and dove under the pillows. The little fox burrowed under blankets and hid under cushions, his heart racing as he waited for Adrian to chase him.

The human felt excitement coursing through him when he saw his lover running around in fox form, eager for him to give chase. Adrian stripped himself free of his own clothing as he walked around the bed.

"I'm going to find you," He called in a sing-song voice.  He tossed off one pillow at a time onto the ground. But, when he was left with the final four, he quickly slipped his arms beneath them to scoop the fox into his arms.

"Gotcha!" He then flopped sideways onto the bed and pressed loud kisses across the fox's fluffy chest.

Caspin began to purr and lick at the human's hair from his position. When Adrian pulled himself into a sitting position, he quickly hopped onto all fours and gave a leap off the bed, ready to begin the game again. However, he didn't count on Adrian reaching out and grabbing him by his lower half so that he was dangling.

And that was how the albino rabbit caught them. The naked human had one leg off the bed and the other still on it and was holding a petite fennec fox upside down.

"Cosmos!" Phen squeaked. The snowy rabbit nearly dropped the tray. "Oh, please, don't hurt it!" The albino begged, rosy eyes wide as he took a moment to set down the tray and look imploringly at the human.

"I... no... I wouldn't..." Adrian stammered.

With a soft pop, Caspin shifted back. Adrian still held his mate's hips as he knelt behind him.  Caspin ended up on all fours in front of his muscled, naked mate.

To say that the position was suggestive would be putting it mildly. A blush bloomed upon Phenner's cheeks as he looked at the couple. He thought to ask if they wanted privacy to mate... or continue whatever they'd been doing, but he couldn't bring himself to ask. Besides, perhaps it was better this way. Phenner's father and grandfather had spoken to him while the tray was being prepared. A gift as generous as the one promised by the star-men required a gesture of gratitude and reciprocation. They had nothing to give that could compare with what they were receiving. A crate of food every month would save lives. Only the gift of a life could even slightly compare. Kalil had asked who it would be, but Phenner knew that it couldn't be either of his brothers. Carel was needed to be the next chief. Binn was to be his second, and his intelligence and compassion made him perfect for the job. The little white rabbit knew it had to be himself. His brothers argued against it when Phen volunteered, as they had always protected their frail little brother. But, it was finally time for Phenner to do something for his family and his people. He didn't want to be a burden anymore.

Instead of turning and fleeing, the fair bunny hesitantly approached the star-men frozen in their erotic tableau. He knelt next to the bed and bowed his bed, crossing his wrists behind him in his people's signal that meant no aggression.

"I am yours," the pale rabbit whispered.

Adrian shifted to sit properly on the bed, rearranging Caspin so that he sat across his lap. He gave Caspin a confused glance.

"What do you mean by ‘ours’?" Caspin asked.

"Yours." Pink eyes peeked up before returning submissively to the floor. "I belong to you now. It's the only way we can accept such a gift as the one you offer." The rabbit bit his lip, mustering his courage, before crawling onto the bed next to his new masters. "Please... don't reject me. I know I'm not... much, but I'll serve you however you want."

Adrian's eyes widened like saucers. "Serve us?" He then frowned and turned towards Caspin.

The fox frowned as well, turning to Phenner. "What happens if we don't... take you?"

Phen's face fell. "Someone else would be offered or Father and Grandfather would have to refuse your gifts..." The white rabbit looked pained. "Please, don't withdraw your gifts. My cousin... she's pregnant. It's her first litter. Others are giving her portions of their food, but first litters are always hard." Phenner looked at the men desperately. "I'll do anything you want... anything."

Tears welled in Caspin's eyes as Phenner spoke. "Is this your choice?" He asked. "This is what you want? You weren't forced into this?"

The rabbit shook his head so much that his snowy lop-ears swung. "I volunteered." He grasped Caspin's hand. "Please, allow me to do this for my people."

"Adrian?" Caspin turned to his mate. "We have room on the ship. If he changes his mind we can always bring him back."

"I won't change my mind." Phenner asserted, back stiffening.

Caspin gently patted Phen's shoulder reassuringly before turning back towards his mate. "Do you mind if he comes with us?"

Two sets of eyes gazed pleadingly at the human, one pair green and one pair pink.

Adrian glanced from one sweet face to the other. "I...I mean, if it's what he wants and you're ok with it, I don't see why not." He admitted. "I'm okay with it if _you_ are, Caspin."

"Really?" Phenner and Caspin both squeaked at once.

The fox and the rabbit both fell on the human, wrapping slender arms around the muscular man in an enthusiastic embrace.

"Whoa!" Adrian gasped when the weight of both small men caused him to fall back onto the bed. "Well, it's not like we can't come back to visit. Right, Cas?"

Caspin nodded. "Absolutely."

Phenner propped himself up on his elbows, long white ears hanging in his face. "You would... you'd let me come back to visit my family? I could see them again?"

"This system isn't far from a route I commonly take." The fox petted the rabbit's cheek. "We would be near enough to visit once every few months, sometimes even more often."

The little rabbit burst into tears, hugging Caspin and Adrian again. "You are too kind and generous. Thank you so much."

Phen leaned over, kissing Caspin full on the mouth. The rabbit leaned back as Caspin sat with a stunned expression on his face. Then, Phenner kissed Adrian. The pale rabbit's pink lips were soft and gentle against his. Phen leaned back, breathless, as his heart kicked out of rhythm in his chest. He looked at Adrian with sparkling eyes before licking his lips.

Once again, Adrian looked towards Caspin with a "what the heck do we do now?" look on his face.

Caspin just grinned, surprised at how watching the petite rabbit kiss his mate hadn't made him jealous. Quite the opposite, and Cas found himself needing a pillow to cover the proof of his excitement in his lap.

The Vulpan’s smile softened when he looked at Phenner. "Okay, if we do this, there are some things you need to know." He stated seriously.

Phenner nodded, pulling himself up to kneel and listen to his master's instruction, expecting the fox to tell him his responsibilities and rules.

"First, this is _your_ choice, and it will always be your choice." Cas said, gently. "If you ever decide you want to come back home, we'll bring you back. We won't stop the food deliveries. In fact, at this point, even if your father demanded that we stop the deliveries, they would still come every month. I promise." Caspin took Phen's hand. "If you _do_ want to come with us, we'd be happy to have you. What you do with us is your decision. You can do whatever interests you. You can lay around all day, whatever you want. Our ship is self-sufficient. We don't need a servant." Caspin's smile turned shy. "I always need friends, though. I don't have many of those."

Phenner's eyes welled up with tears again. He bowed in his kneeling position until his forehead touched the mattress. His voice was muffled by the bed as he spoke.

Caspin rubbed the rabbit's back. "What, honey?"

Phen lifted his face enough to be understood. "You're too kind. Thank you so much."

"You still want to come with us?" Caspin asked.

Phenner nodded. "I'm sure."

Adrian looked at Caspin taking charge with relief on his face. The rabbit's plight had also compelled him to gently rub his back. "I do have a question," He finally spoke up. "Why did you kiss us like that?"

"Was that wrong? Should I not have?" Phenner touched his lips, eyes uncertain. "I just felt such affection and joy, I thought I might burst." He shifted awkwardly. "And you are both so handsome," the bunny admitted with a blush.

Adrian couldn't help but grin at that. He leaned over to whisper in one of his beloved's ears. "Hear that, Caspin? He thinks you're handsome, too. I told you that the Vulpans are backwards."

The fox flushed scarlet, mouth opening and then snapping shut as he realized he couldn't think of anything to say in response.

"It's okay?" Phen asked, wanting reassurance that he hadn't angered them. "The kisses... they weren't wrong?"

The human immediately consulted with the Vulpan. "What do you think, Cas?"

"Is it okay if I liked it?" Cas let out a little sigh. "Because I kind of liked it a _lot_ when he kissed me." Caspin bit his lip, little fangs pressing into the pink flesh. His leafy green eyes peeked up at Adrian through thick lashes. "And I really liked it when he kissed _you_."

The words that came out of Caspin's mouth were starting to arouse Adrian. " _Did_ you, now?" He prodded as his voice fell to a sultry rumble. He reached out to take one of Phen's hands, pressing the rabbit's forefinger to Caspin's lower lip. "Did you like it enough that you'd want him to give you another one?"

Caspin pressed the pillow tighter over his lap as his pupils dilated. His tongue snuck out, tracing the skin on the tip of the finger against his lips. Phenner gasped softly. His fingertip dragged down to Caspin's chin, and further, to caress the fox's throat.

"Please?" Caspin whispered.

Phen looked towards Adrian, desire burning in the albino's eyes.

Adrian reached out to gently scratch the top of one of the rabbit's ears. "I'll take that as a yes." He concluded. He motioned towards Caspin with his head. "You heard him, Phen. Give him another one, if you wish."

The rabbit leaned forward hesitantly before pressing his lips to Caspin's. A purr began to roll up from the fox's chest. Phen's eyes widened at the unfamiliar noise, but he moaned softly and deepened the kiss. The rabbit’s hand reached for Adrian. Phenner shivered as his fingers trailed down the man's muscled, bronze chest.

The human found the sight to be quite arousing. He reached out to gently rake his nails down the rabbit's back as his other hand scratched behind Caspin's ear. "That's quite nice," He admitted. "But, I think you're wearing too many clothes, Phen."

The rabbit whimpered, before quickly stripping off his simple shirt. He stood on the bed, pulling the tie of his waistband and letting his pants fall around his ankles. Phenner's slim cock sprung free. The tip was a rosy pink, the rest a pale blush. Caspin was enthralled.

"You're so pretty," Caspin said in a soft whisper. The fox looked up into the rabbit's eyes. "So pretty everywhere." Caspin licked his lips. "Can I kiss you... there?"

He looked from Phen to Adrian, wanting permission from both.

Adrian gave a firm nod, wanting nothing more than to see the fox do just that. While Phen decided, he slid his hands up Caspin's chest from behind and pressed his fingers into the fox's nipples. "Do you have any idea how arousing it is to see you doing all this?" He whispered into his ear before giving it a gentle bite.

Phen and Caspin both moaned. The rabbit stepped out of his pants, moving closer to Caspin. A tiny bead of precum dripped from Phen's pink tip. Cas looked up Phenner's slim body, to his heart-shaped face and Cupid’s bow lips. Seeing nothing but eager desire in the rabbit's face, Caspin leaned forward and sucked the tip of Phen's pink cock into his mouth.

Phen moaned, legs trembling. He rested his hands on Caspin's head to keep his balance. The skin was salty, but the precum was sweet on the fox's tongue. Cas moaned, taking Phenner deeper and laving the shaft with his nimble tongue.

"Cosmos!" the rabbit wailed.

He’d never felt anything like it. He fought not to shame himself by coming right then. He panted, feeling a bit dizzy, while his heart kicked.

Adrian's hands slid down Caspin's chest as the fox’s mouth worked the bunny. His hands wrapped around the fox's own length and began to stroke it.

"That's it," He whispered. "Show him what you can do, Cas. Make him tremble."

Caspin moaned, eliciting an answering moan from Phenner. With Adrian's encouragement, the Vulpan redoubled his efforts eagerly, making the rabbit whimper and sway. The bunny's cock was slender, but long. Cas was determined to swallow him down, much to Phen's enjoyment. Since he wasn't so thick, it was easier for the fox to use his talented tongue. Caspin moaned when Adrian stroked him as he fought to focus on what he was doing with his mouth. Regardless, he was quite distracted by the human’s busy hands. The moans vibrated along the rabbit's length, leaving the albino breathless.

"I'm... Ohh, I'm going to..." Phenner whimpered, his eyes begging, as he looked to Adrian.

Adrian reached out to press his hand along the side of the rabbit, digging his thumb across a pink nipple. "Do it, Phen. Let go." He suggested as he increased the pace of the stroking for Cas.

The rabbit cried out as his hips jerked, spilling his sweet cream down Caspin's throat. The taste of Phen's cum, and the sensation of that hard cock throbbing in his mouth, pushed the fox over the edge. He spurted into Adrian's hands. The Vulpan's moans dragged out the bunny’s orgasm. Caspin murmured happily as he let Phenner’s softening length slip from his lips.

"Ohhh." Phen keened as he swayed in place.

The rabbit's eyes rolled up in his head and he crumpled, dropping like a stone onto the soft bed. Caspin yelped in shock as Phen fainted and fell, boneless, to the pillows in front of him.

Adrian quickly reached out to check his pulse and placed another hand beneath his nostrils. "He's breathing. Seems like he just passed out." He concluded as he let out a sigh of relief.

Caspin's eyes were round as coins as he looked from Adrian to Phenner.

"Adrian!" The fox wailed. "I broke him!"

"Caspin, calm down. You didn't break him." The human insisted. "If you're so worried about it, though, why don't you place him in the MedBay?"

Caspin nodded wildly. Together they dressed Phenner and themselves. By the time the three were dressed, the rabbit was coming around. He blinked blearily.

"Oh. Thank goodness." Cas said with relief.

He crawled right over the top of a bemused Adrian to cup Phenner's cheeks in his hands.

"Are you alright?" Caspin asked.

The rabbit nodded. "I'm so sorry...I sometimes faint if I overexert myself." He blushed. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be." The Vulpan countered, giving Phen a small hug before leaning back. "Do you mind if we go back to my ship now? I want to have you scanned in the MedBay."

Phenner looked confused.

"It will check your body and fix anything that isn't healthy." The fox explained.

"Like a healer?" Phen asked.

"Yes."

"Then we'll leave now?" the rabbit asked.

Caspin nodded. "If you're ready. We can stay longer if you need to."

Phen shook his head. "I just need to say goodbye and get my things." He peeked up at the men. "Is that okay?"

Cas kissed Phenner gently. "Of course."

Within the hour, the trio boarded Caspin's ship. Phenner was wide-eyed, touching everything and asking every question he could think of. When they reached the MedBay, Phen balked, frightened of climbing into the plastic tube.

"Don't be afraid." Adrian told the bunny. "Caspin and I will be right here with you. Believe me, you'll feel a hundred times better than you did before." He insisted as he gently petted the top of Phen's head.

Phenner wrapped his arms around Adrian and clung, reminding the big soccer player of Caspin. The human wondered if he straightened himself and stood up, would the petite bunny also keep hugging him with his feet dangling?

"Do you promise?" Phen asked, his voice muffled in Adrian's chest.

The human leaned down to press an affectionate kiss on top of Phen's head. "I promise."

Phenner took off his clothes and Caspin showed him how to climb into the tube and lay down.

"It's okay." Caspin soothed the trembling bunny. "You'll fall asleep and anything wrong with you will be fixed."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

They both nodded and Adrian gave Phen's delicate hand a squeeze before letting go so the tube could close. Phenner fought to stay still, his hands opening and closing. Caspin didn't waste any time going to the screen and punching in some commands. Less than a minute later, the rabbit was asleep in the tube and was scanned.

Cas went to his mate and hugged him, wanting comfort.

"He was so frightened. I felt terrible making him do it." Caspin told his mate.

"No, love, you did well." Adrian responded as he hugged him back. "It's all to make him feel better, which is what's important."

Caspin sighed, cuddling into Adrian's muscled chest. It comforted him until the screen dinged, letting them know the scan was complete. Adrian stood behind Caspin, his longer arms wrapped around the fox's waist and his chin resting on the crown of Cas’ head. Tall, soft ears stood on each side of Adrian's face.

"Oh, stars!" Caspin breathed. "He has a heart defect... It's an aortic valve stenosis." The fox pulled up a schematic of the rabbit's heart. It moved, showing the blood flow through the muscle. "Look, the tricuspid valve has two stenotic cusps. They’re so stiff, there's both insufficiency and obstruction to circulation." He turned in Adrian's arms, looking up into the man's beloved face. "No wonder he fainted and is weak. Adrian... his left ventricle is already dilated and there's damage to the heart muscle. If we hadn't come along... the scan says he likely would have died within the year."

Adrian let out a low hiss. "Maybe we were meant to come across him, then. Will the MedBay be able to do anything about it?"

"It shouldn't be a problem." Caspin nodded. "There are a few other minor things to fix as well, and he needs vaccines and a translator...But, he should be fine."

The human let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." He replied. "How long will he have to be in there?"

"A while." Caspin answered with a sigh, leaning against his mate. "About twenty hours to finish everything. The computer will notify us when he's nearly done." A small smile pulled at his lips. "I remember how anxious I was waiting for the bay to finish with you."

"Something I'm very grateful for," Adrian replied as he gave the fox a kiss on the cheek. As he pulled away, he thought about how their lives would change after the rabbit was fully healed. "Cas...is this really ok? Keeping Phen to ourselves like this? As a lover? As family?"

Caspin tangled his fingers together and rubbed one toe on the smooth floor.

"I thought maybe we could let him stay with us for a little while, at least." The fox peeked over at the tube, where the health pod was doing a second, deeper scan and pushing a heavier general anesthetic into the air inside the plastic tube.  "I... like him. I think I'd like him to stay with us, even if he decides he just wants to be a friend and not a lover." Cas blushed. "Though, I really did enjoy being with him while you touched me." The fox bit his lip. "If, after a while, he gets bored or unhappy…then, we'll take him home." He shook his head. "But I don't think he'll want to leave us. I know that look he had in his eyes. He wants a place to belong, where who and what he is are reasons to _love_ him, not pity him. In his tribe, he's different from everyone else and it makes him feel alone. Out in space, _everyone's_ different. I have a feeling that he'll fit right in." Caspin smirked at Adrian. "Remember that port we stopped at?"

"Which one?" Adrian asked.

"The one where you were so... _popular_." The fox giggled. "And you kept staring at all the different species and didn't even notice the Flaxin until he was groping your bottom."

The human began to blush. "Yeah...kind of hard to forget _that_ port."

"You're the poster-boy for tall, dark, and handsome and those are almost universally desirable traits. I didn't think people would get so... grabby with their tentacles, though." Caspin tried not to laugh at the disgruntled look on Adrian's face. "But what I was thinking of was how many species there were. That's how it is in the majority of space. All the different people mix and try to get along." Caspin looked down. "It's one of the reasons I like it. Most other species don't know how small or bland I am for a Vulpan, and if they did, they probably wouldn't care. They don't look at me and point or sneer like back home." He let out a ragged sigh. "And no one will care that _Phenner_ is different, either." Caspin chuckled. "Phen may have to watch out for Flaxins, too. He's so pale and pretty. And Flaxins are ridiculously handsy... which is ironic since they don't actually have hands."

Adrian broke out in a grin. "You _both_ have to watch out for Flaxins." He pointed out. "And I don't want to hear the word 'bland' in the same sentence as your name ever again. You're gorgeous, even Phen realized it."

"Did he really mean it when he said it?" Caspin asked wistfully, one hand trailing across the cool plastic enclosing Phenner. "He called me handsome..."

Adrian let out a snicker as he lowered to whisper into the fox's ear. "You still doubt it? I mean, he certainly came rather quickly inside your mouth..."

A whimper slipped past Caspin's lips as the human's warm breath tickled in a way that made him shiver and his words brought to mind images of a fair face topped with snowy hair and long ears while Caspin bobbed in front of him. It made Cas swell in his pants and the fur on his tail poof in a way Adrian hadn't seen before.

"Are you remembering it?" Adrian continued in a low whisper as two of his fingers trailed down the side of Caspin's neck. "When he wakes up, do you think he'd let you open him wide?" He asked as his free hand slipped into the fox's pants to wrap around Cas’ member. "Are you already imagining burying yourself to the hilt between his pale, round mounds?"

"Stars, Adrian." Caspin moaned. "The things you say..." He pushed his hips forward into his mate's hand, cock throbbing. "If I wasn't thinking about it before," The fox whimpered. "Then, I am _now._ "

The human raised an eyebrow. "Then, allow me to help your imagination run rampant." He suggested as he tugged the fox over to the room’s cot, pulling off Caspin's pants in the process. When he had them both stripped to nothing, he hunted down some of the lubricant they always used and wasted no time in applying some to the inside of the Vulpan’s entrance and his own shaft.

Adrian positioned Caspin so that he knelt on the cot in front of the human. He spread the fox's cheeks open wide for a moment before he began to work his way inside as far as he could go. He pressed his nose and mouth to the center of Caspin’s back and trailed kisses up the smaller man’s spine.

"I'm starting to picture it now, too," He began as he held one of the fox's hips with one hand and began to leisurely stroke Caspin's hardening flesh with the other one. "Phen sprawled beneath you as you pound into his pert backside at the same rhythm that I pump into you from behind." He thrusted a little harder for emphasis.

Caspin mewled and writhed under Adrian, pressing back onto his mate's thick length. Then, Cas thrust forward into the athlete’s warm fist, his mind firmly on the scene that his mate had built in his mind. His tail swept across Adrian's stomach and chest in his excitement, velvety fur teasing bronze skin and pebbled nipples.

The hand at Caspin's wrist slid up the fox's chest to gently pinch a nipple. "How fast or slow do you think you'll go Caspin?" He asked, his voice low and lustful. "Can you show me right here in my hand?" He questioned as he kept his hand loosely fisted around the Vulpan’s shaft. When the fox gave a few thrusts, he met the pace with his own hips.

Caspin closed his eyes, imagining that Adrian's warm hand was Phenner's channel surrounding him. The Vulpan’s hips rocked forward and back, enjoying sliding into Adrian's fist as well as taking his mate deep. Cas thought of Phenner laid out before him on his hands and knees, that fluffy little tail rubbing against his flat stomach with every thrust. He thought of the rabbit peeking back over his shoulder at him with a sultry little smile, Phen's long snowy ears swinging with every push of the fox’s hips.

"Adrian!" Caspin whimpered.

"And what if you made him cum first?" Adrian whispered into a large, sandy-hued ear. "What if his inner walls began to pulse all around your flesh?" He suggested as he made gentle pumping motions with his fingers over Caspin's shaft. "Would his elbows give out until his round, pale bottom and the line of his back was all you could see?"

Caspin humped harder, faster, thinking of that lovely fair creature beneath him mewling and begging.

"Phen!" Caspin shouted, grinding himself into Adrian's flexing hand as he came.

The human rather enjoyed the sight. With a few more thrusts, he spilled himself into the fox, as well. "Soon, love. Soon, he'll be out of the MedBay."

Caspin collapsed on the soft cot under Adrian's warm weight. The fox hummed happily, softly kissing the nearest patch of his mate's skin he could reach. The human held his little mate as the two allowed themselves to close their eyes and rest for a bit. Thoughts of the albino rabbit drifted into their dreams.


	6. Ch 6

Adrian woke up to the sound of soothing music that gradually increased in volume. As he stirred awake, so too did Caspin. "What's that music coming from?" He mused out loud.

Caspin suddenly shot up from the bed. "Oh! The MedBay! Phen's healed!" He explained as he scampered about getting dressed. "Let's go see him!"

The human rushed to put on his clothes as well, feeling the excitement radiating from the Vulpan.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Adrian responded as he followed his mate. 

The doors all seemed to open too slowly for Caspin as he rushed to the MedBay, Adrian following behind him. The clear cover was just sliding back when the fox burst into the room. Cas suddenly stopped when he saw Phenner peacefully asleep. Adrian's agility barely kept him from plowing over his mate. The human ended up pressed against Caspin's back, his arms wrapped around the smaller man to keep him from falling.

Cas peeked up at Adrian, wide-eyed. "Look at him...He's so pretty."

Adrian gave his mate a warm smile. When his gaze shifted to the sleeping form of the rabbit, he was rather impressed with the MedBay's results. "He certainly looks healthier and stronger." The human commented.

Caspin sidled close to the fair rabbit. Adrian was right. There was a bloom to Phen's cheeks that hadn't been there before, and his breathing seemed smoother, less stressed. Cas stroked Phenner's soft cheek. The rabbit's brows furrowed and then relaxed as his eyes fluttered open.

"Caspin?"

The little fox took Phen's hand. "Hey, how do you feel?"

Deep pink eyes blinked slowly. "Different." He slowly sat up. "It doesn't hurt anymore." He pressed a hand over his heart. "And I can breathe."

Caspin grinned as Phenner scooted to the edge of the thin mattress and got his feet under him to stand.

"It's amazing," Phen said with wonder, pressing his hand to his chest again. "Thank you both so much!" His smile spread wide as he gave a little hop. "I feel like I could run up a mountain and back!" He hugged a blushing Caspin. "Or climb a tree." He let Cas go and paused, looking up at the big human with a shy smile and a blush. "Or climb something else that’s tall."

Adrian raised an eyebrow at the words that fell from the rabbit's lips. "I suppose, since there are no mountains around quite yet, that I could volunteer myself for being the one climbed." He snickered as he opened his arms and motioned with both his hands for Phen to give him a hug.

Phen's smile grew as he launched himself upwards. Caspin's eyes widened as he watched Phenner jump flat-footed up into his human's arms. The rabbit was truly feeling better.

The human held Phen, careful not to drop him. "Now that you’re fully healed, we should celebrate," Adrian suggested. "What would the two of you like to do?"

Caspin and Phen exchanged a look before looking back to the human.

"You." Phen said quietly, and Caspin spouted excitedly at the same time.

The response ushered up a blush to the soccer player's face. "Not quite the celebration I meant, but one I will most certainly not turn down," He admitted as he kept holding Phen with one arm and threaded his hand through Caspin's in the other. The three of them walked to the bedroom, where Adrian placed Phen onto the bed. He reached out to gently scratch behind one of each of their ears. "What did you both have in mind?"

Phen was still naked from his time in the healing unit. He leaned into Adrian's touch, eyes closing. Caspin quickly shucked his clothes and bounced back onto the bed next to the rabbit. Both of them knelt, gazing up at the built human. Phen's gaze was shy, Caspin's excited.

Cas stole a glance at Phen, who was bouncing slightly on the well-sprung mattress, and then looked up at his mate. "Let's play."

"I think Phen needs a little encouragement," Adrian suggested. "Let's play a mimic game. Why don't you do to Phen what you want to see me do to him, Caspin? I'll follow your every move."

Phenner flushed pink, his approval of the suggestion obvious as his arousal grew. Caspin crept close, leaning into the kneeling albino, before placing gentle kisses along Phen's throat and behind his jaw. The bunny shivered.

Adrian waited until Caspin pulled back before doing the same on the other side. However, he also added a gentle nip before pulling back, sending a devious gaze towards the Vulpan.

Phenner gasped at the feel of teeth on his sensitive flesh. Caspin grinned and pounced on the rabbit, who squeaked as he tumbled backward onto a pile of pillows. The fox pinned one of Phen's hands above his head and licked and nibbled down to a tight pink nipple. Cas latched onto it, nipping and sucking as his emerald eyes found Adrian's.

The human did the same on his side, amused when the rabbit arched at the double sensation. As he pulled away from the pink bud, he pressed the end of his tongue into the tip.

Caspin dragged his tongue lower, Adrian following him on the opposite side until they met at the bunny's naval. Cas stole a kiss from the human, his tongue teasing against Adrian's. Phenner moaned, watching the two handsome men showing such passion right on top of him. His slender cock bobbed, drawing Caspin's attention. The fox pulled away from Adrian with a soft sigh. He kissed the rise of Phenner's hipbone and then dragged his tongue down the indentation leading south until he was licking perilously close to warm, sensitive flesh.

Adrian followed suit, gently raking his teeth along the skin, and then swiping his tongue along the base of Phen's member.

Phenner whimpered, his back arching. "Oh, please, please."

"Please, what?" Caspin grinned at his mate across Phen's body.

"Touch me." Phenner moaned. "Taste me."

Caspin made a happy little noise before capturing the rabbit's length into his mouth. Phenner's mouth opened in a long moan. The fox sucked hard at the pink head then worked his way down the shaft, keeping his tongue busy on the underside. He swallowed hard when the head bumped his soft palate, letting the tip slide into his throat. He held himself there as long as he could until he had to come up for air, pulling himself back with a gasp.

"You certainly win," Adrian groaned at the sight. “Damned if that isn’t one of the sexiest things I’ve seen you do.” He made his way around and slid his hands down Caspin's back in one long stroke, before scratching the base of his tail in all of his favorite spots. "Think you can keep sucking him while I..." He trailed off as he pressed a thumb against the Vulpan's pucker.

Cas moaned, vibrating the cock in his mouth and making Phen whimper. The fox spread his knees slightly, exposing himself to Adrian's attentions.

Adrian couldn't help but send Phen a sultry smirk as he began to quickly prep and stretch the Vulpan with a special oil. Since the two of them had been active the night before, it wasn't long before Caspin was ready. The human then spread the Vulpan’s cheeks wide and worked his way inside with a rolling moan.

"The view from here is stunning," He whispered headily.

Caspin and Phenner both moaned. The rabbit spread his legs wider. Cas licked around Phen's warm sack, sucking one ball and then the other into his wet mouth. The rabbit writhed under them, clutching the blankets beneath him. The fox twirled his tongue further down, pressing against the tender spot behind Phen's balls. The rabbit nearly sat up, crying out at the sensations surging through him.

"Look at him, Cas," Adrian gasped as he began to thrust in long, rhythmic movements. "Look at what your tongue and mouth are doing to him...do you want to find out what diving inside of him would do? Want to pound him into this bed, Cas?"

"Stars, damn,” Caspin swore.

"Please, do it," Phen keened in complete agreement. "Fill me. Fuck me."

Caspin fumbled, but Adrian smacked the lubricant into his palm.  The fox poured a generous amount over his fingers and Phen's puckered star. Adrian noticed Caspin struggling, so slowed his thrusts to long, lazy movements.  Caspin bit his lip but was able to focus on what he needed to do to prepare the sweet albino. Cas pressed one finger into Phen, making the rabbit wail in joy and beg for more. In moments, Caspin was able to add a second and a third finger as Phenner opened for him faster than Cas thought possible.

"Ready..." Phen gasped. "Please!"

Caspin looked over his shoulder, unsure if he should or not.

Adrian slowed to a stop and gently tilted Caspin's head a little further so that he could kiss the breath right out of him. "Go for it, love," He whispered against his lips as he reached in front of them both to hold Phen's hips up for Cas.

Caspin held his breath as he pressed his tip to Phenner's opening. The head popped in, pulling a gasp from all three as Caspin and Phenner reveled in the sensation and the fox squeezed down on Adrian. Cas slowly sunk into the trembling rabbit. The human followed, keeping himself buried deep in Caspin.

"F-fuck!" Cas gasped as he bottomed out inside Phenner.

Adrian gently bit one of Caspin's ears. He had waited but a moment before he began to thrust leisurely once again. He kept hold of Phen's hips for both stability and to keep Caspin from slipping out of him.

Caspin struggled to keep himself propped up on his arms. His mate sliding in and out, dragging against his sweet spot, felt so intense. Pairing that with Phenner's velvet heat wrapped around him, and Caspin's head spun. Phenner wrapped his slender legs around both of them. He arched his hips up and then dropped them, fucking himself on Caspin's throbbing cock.

Once he found his rhythm again, Adrian sped up their pace. His hips pistoned into Caspin as he began to tug Phen into each of the thrusts.

"Phen, you're such a needy bunny." He growled. "Taking Caspin in like a champ."

Phenner whined. "More... please..."

"Fuck, yes," Caspin hissed.

He pounded harder and deeper, which caused him to force himself back on Adrian at an equal pace.

"Stars," Cas cried out. "I won't last! It's too much...too good."

"Then cum, Caspin," Adrian hissed into his ear, not ceasing his movements. "Cum inside him."

Adrian's voice was so sexy that it seared through Caspin. The fox jerked, slamming deep into Phenner over and over. He seemed to nail the rabbit's prostate every time, making Phen see stars. When Caspin yelled his release, the fox's cock throbbed and twitched inside Phen. Even with no friction to his own member, it was enough to push Phenner over the edge. He came wailing, nails digging into Caspin's shoulders. The rhythmic clenching of Phen's channel extended Caspin's orgasm, wringing every drop of cum from the fox's balls.

The human reveled in the sounds that the two smaller males made as they fell over the edge. The heart thundering wildly in his chest seemed to echo the pulsing and clenching of Caspin's inner walls. He shoved himself as deep as he could go into the Vulpan beneath him, also causing Cas to sink to the hilt into Phen. He squeezed the base of Caspin's tail as his seed shot right into the heat. A low groan rumbled from the back of his throat as his free hand squeezed one of the Vulpan's butt cheeks. He couldn't even begin to imagine how the precious fox felt stimulated from both ends, but Adrian knew that it was most definitely one of the most violent orgasms that Caspin had ever felt.

"I insist that we do this again, later on, love." He whispered into the panting Vulpan's ear. "I've never felt you grip me so hard before...it was unbelievable."

Caspin could only pant and fight not to fully collapse onto Phenner. The fox's tail poofed, and a shiver snaked up his spine as Adrian pulled out of him. Cas flopped down next to a blissed out Phen as he felt is mate's cum slipping between his thighs.

"One minute, then bath." Caspin sighed.

It ended up being more than one minute until they could tear themselves from the bed. Phenner was absolutely delighted with the bathroom. The only thing that was able to draw him away from turning the faucets on and off or flushing the toilet was the lure of basking in warm water with his lovers. To Phenner, who'd grown up washing up in the cold creek all his life, the warm water was heaven. Adrian had a feeling that playing in the bathroom might become Phenner's new favorite pass-time. Well, second favorite. Getting frisky with his shipmates would no doubt be first.

There was plenty of splashing and washing each other. They were all pruney when they dried off. Adrian enjoyed brushing out the fur on their tails, which made Phen giggle and Caspin purr. They curled up on the bed and cuddled and talked. Adrian noticed Caspin become more and more quiet. The fox started to chew his lower lip and fidget with his hands.

Adrian brushed some of Caspin's hair back from his forehead as he pressed a tender kiss to it. "What is it, love?" He prompted.

"I have to tell him," Cas whispered, green eyes haunted.

“Tell me what?” the rabbit asked.

The fox hadn't counted on Phenner's excellent hearing. Those long ears weren’t just decorative.

Caspin sat up, clasping his hands together to keep from wringing them. "I'm different from most of my people. They call me a...a throwback. I can revert to a less evolved form, especially when I'm startled or scared." He kept his head down as he talked, grateful for Adrian's soothing hand on his back. "I'll...I'll show you."

There was a pop and Adrian was stroking the soft back of a tan fennec fox. Phenner's eyes widened, and he covered his mouth with his hands in shock. Caspin quickly changed back, peeking at his new lover, trying to discern his reaction.

"This...This is...I understand now! You really _were_ that small creature I saw in Adrian’s hands that day in the tent!" Phenner finally stammered. "This is wonderful! You are dual-natured! What a blessing for you and your family! It's such a rare gift. How amazing that we should meet. Look!"

There was a familiar pop, and a snowy white lop-eared rabbit with pink eyes was sitting where Phen had been a moment before.

Adrian and Caspin had gaped in surprise before they both reached out to pet him.

"Caspin, look at him!" The human exclaimed. "Isn't he the most precious rabbit you've ever seen?" A thought then occurred to him. "You can both play in this form. You could even-" He trailed off as his mind slipped into the gutter. He coughed to clear his throat, knowing that it wasn't the time for such thoughts. "I am quite impressed."

Caspin gaped at the sweet bunny peering up at them with rose irises. He reached out and gently touched the pale fur on top of Phenner's head then slid his hand down to stroke one long ear. He shifted into his fox form with a pop and crept hesitantly toward the rabbit. Phen's little nose wiggled as he sat patient and still as Caspin sniffed him. Cas looked to Adrian with amazed emerald eyes as if to ask if this was real. Phen gave a little hop closer and nuzzled into Caspin's side. The fox gave him a little lick on the cheek and Phen bounced happily. Caspin let out a happy yip which made Phen bounce more. Before they knew it, they were tearing across the mattress taking turns chasing each other. Caspin tackled Phenner, and the fox and bunny rolled right into Adrian's lap.

"I can't take it!" Adrian groaned as he rubbed the bunny's tummy with one hand and rubbed his face all over the fox's chest fur. "You're both so adorable." He added as he began to gently scratch them both.

Caspin started to purr, and Phen found a comfy spot on his back with his front paws tucked to his chest so Adrian could easily reach his soft belly. The human's gentle hands left the pair slumped with eyes closed, wallowing in the scratches and pats. Phenner was first to change back. He leaned against Adrian's chest, comfortable and content.

"It's truly lucky for us to be together, Caspin. My family wouldn't believe it. It's a very rare gift among my people." Phen reached out and stroked one tan fox ear. "If we hadn't been blessed with another tribesman with two natures a few years ago, I probably wouldn't have been able to come with you. It would have been seen as taking the luck away from my village." Phenner's smile was angelic. "I can't help but feel like this was all meant to be."

Caspin nuzzled against Adrian, hiding his face against Adrian, feeling suddenly shy. All of Phenner's talk confused Caspin and made him feel strange. He wanted to yell at the rabbit that he was wrong. It wasn't a blessing, it was a curse, but he could never do that. Maybe for Phen, it truly was a gift. Cas tried to imagine growing up and having his nature cherished instead of vilified and he couldn't. It was too far from his experience.

Adrian took hold of Phen's hand and pressed it along the base of Caspin's fur. "Scratch here, he loves it." He then leaned down to press a kiss against the fox's cheek. "We're both happy to have you here with us, Phen."

Caspin tried not to purr, but he couldn't help himself. Damn sneaky human. Phenner was delighted with the knowledge of the fox’s sweet spots and followed Adrian's directions until Caspin was boneless and relaxed again. The Vulpan realized he couldn't hide in his fox form forever and shifted back to share the lap with Phen, their legs tangling together.

"On my world being a...having two natures isn't considered a blessing." Caspin kept his eyes on his lap. However, admitting all this was easier than it had ever been before. The fox could only think it was Adrian's love and acceptance that had taken some of the sting out of it. "It's seen as more of a curse. It's one of the reasons I'm out here in space and not back home. I wasn't accepted there, and people can be cruel."

"How can that be?" Phen reached out to cup Caspin's cheek. His mind was quickly piecing things together. The men before him were considered star people to his tribe. Star people were considered something akin to deities or half-gods that sometimes visited them from another dimension. They had only a few stories from their ancestors about the star people of the past. But the men before him…they were truly just kind _men_. Kind men from other worlds. It surprised him that he didn’t feel betrayed or sad about that fact. On the contrary, he was as grateful as he ever was.

"From the beginning, having a dual-natured child is a blessing,” Phenner tried to explain. “We're always born in our spirit form, and that makes the labor quick and less painful. It's a safer birth for both mother and child. I could have contributed to the village in many ways if I hadn't been so sick. As a true rabbit, my hearing and sight are better. I'm small, so I can hide and scout. If food is scarce, I can more easily live off the land. And your spirit form is so lovely! It suits you well. " He shook his head. "I don't understand..."

The human absentmindedly began to pet Phen's head. "I don't understand either, to tell you the truth. His culture's so backwards that it astounds me." Adrian admitted. "All you need to know is that we accept you as you are, Caspin. And we love you for it."

Tears welled in Caspin's eyes as he threw his arms around his mate and Phenner.

"I love you, too." Caspin blushed and whispered. "Both of you."

Phen flushed scarlet. "I think...I think I feel the same." He ducked his head, overcome with shyness.

A sound like the strumming of a harp had Caspin flailing out of Adrian's lap and tugging on shorts and a shirt. The shorts were on backwards, and the shirt was inside out, but he was covered.

"We hit a relay point! Etsu made me promise I'd call!" Caspin gasped. "I have so much to tell him." He looked back at his lovers. "Umm... I..."

Adrian smiled at his mate. "Go. We'll be fine."

"Thank you!" Caspin called before tearing out of the room. "I'll tell him you said 'Hi'!"

When Caspin rushed out of the room, the rabbit peered up at the human with eyes full of questions. “Adrian, where exactly do you two come from and how did you end up at our village…?” He began.

Caspin hit the control room and hopped into the captain chair, punching in codes and hoping that he caught the relay in time. A moment later, the familiar face of a disgruntled Etsu lit up the screen. When he saw that it was Caspin, his face downright beamed.

"Cuz! Is everything ok? Are you both ok? You left so suddenly I didn't get a chance to tell you that the family accepted!! They accepted you and Adrian as mates!"

"We're great! Adrian says hello." Caspin beamed. "The family did that? Are you serious? There's no way enough people would actually be present for us." The tan fox shook his head. "Not that it matters. My mating is real to us. Anyone who doubts that can go fly into a star."

A smirk formed on Etsu's face. "Sounds like you two are doing _really_ good then. In any case, the next time you come to visit, just know that you and Adrian are official."

"Is that your tiny cousin?" Caspin heard a rumbling voice from somewhere behind Etsu. "Did you tell him we knocked heads until everyone saw it our way and accepted his mating?" Etsu's big dark-skinned mate appeared over his shoulder. "Hey, little cousin."

Etsu poked his mate's cheek. "Be nice, Orin." He warned.  He then turned back to Caspin, not minding the Kaynen's heavy head on his shoulder. "So, yeah, the next time you come to visit, you contact me first!"

"I don't know how long it will be until I come back, Et." Caspin shook his head. "I don't know if I even want to see Mom and Dad. Dad's not as bad as Mom, but I'm tired of feeling... _less_ every time I come home. Adrian is showing me that maybe it's wrong for me to feel like that." Cas sighed. "You'd be the only one I'd want to visit." The tan Vulpan scowled at Orin. "And I'm not that little!"

"That's why I said to call _me_ , silly!" Etsu insisted. "I'd invite you right over...and lock Orin in the bathroom if he doesn't behave."

"Hey!" the Kaynen grumbled. "I always behave."

The cousins ignored him.

Caspin looked at his cousin, biting his lip before speaking. "We picked up a new friend. He's like me; only his people resemble rabbits. He can fully change into a bunny."

"Sounds delicious." Orin drawled, dark eyes gleaming.

The dark-haired Vulpan huffed and used both his hands to shove Orin off his shoulder. "Hey! That's _not_ being nice!" He chastised. When he got back to Caspin, he smiled. "That sounds amazing, Cas! I'd like to meet him, too!"

Caspin looked unsure, remembering the feel of Orin's sharp teeth against his flesh. He shivered. "If you're sure it would be... _safe_."

"I _promise_ you," He reassured. The dark-haired fox’s voice then took on an ominous tone. "Unless Orin, of course, wants to sleep on the couch for a month."

Caspin heard a whine though he couldn't see Orin. Cas stifled al laugh but then looked seriously at his cousin.

"Phenner's people call what we are dual-natured, and that it's a spirit form." Caspin had trouble keeping the wonder out of his voice. "They say people like us are blessed and that it's like a sacred gift. He said his very existence is considered lucky to his village. I could hardly believe it."

"Then, his people are definitely on the right track," Etsu agreed. "That sounds like it's how it _should_ be."

"Thank you, Et." Caspin let out a soft sigh. "You've always said that. I'm finally starting to believe it." Cas smiled softly. "You'll love Phen. He's so cute." The tan fox got a dreamy look his cousin didn't miss.

"Cute, huh? How cute is cute and what have you two been doing?" Etsu teased, his tail swaying side to side.

"Well... I..." Caspin flushed red and covered his burning cheeks with his hands. He leaned close to the screen. "Have you ever been with two men before? Two incredibly handsome men?"

"No, but that sounds pretty naughty." Etsu snickered. "Sounds like you're having lots of fun out there."

Caspin heard a grumble from Orin letting Etsu know that he wouldn't be having that kind of fun. The dark Vulpan just rolled his pretty eyes.

"I could hardly believe it." Caspin nodded. "In Adrian's society most committed couples are monogamous. But he seems to be okay with everything. In fact, it feels...natural. I still love Adrian more than anything; he's my mate. It's like being with Phen doesn't detract from Adrian and me. If this continues, I'll just have to be very attentive and make sure Adrian is comfortable and happy." Caspin wriggled in his seat and giggled. "There's nothing like it, though. It was amazing." His voice dropped to a whisper. "If the opportunity comes up with the right person, you should go for it."

Orin growled and draped himself possessively over Etsu's shoulder again.

Etsu couldn't help but laugh, the sound was almost musical, as he raked his hand through Orin's hair without even looking. "Come now, Orin. I'm not going to go around bringing random strangers into our bed." He assured him. To Caspin, he merely grinned. "I'm just pretty damn happy to see that _you're_ safe and happy. You had us worried there when you guys just stormed off."

“Oh, Et, I really screwed up, didn’t I?” Cas straightened, his green eyes apologetic. “I caused this huge fuss at your mating gathering and then stomped off in a snit. You must be so angry at me.”

"No, Cas, I don't blame you for leaving one bit. I just wanted you to vid call me sooner, that's all. Adrian did right by you; I'm glad of it." Etsu insisted. "Remember, I love you. And most of the family does too, deep inside. Even if they're all dickheaded about it."

"Thanks, you're the absolute best." Caspin sniffed, determined not to cry. "Enough about me. We'll be out of range of the relay soon. Tell me how mated life is going."

Etsu felt himself blush. "It's been crazy, but worth it." He confessed. "I'm pretty damn happy myself."

“Then I’m relieved. I’ll call you whenever we reach another relay, ok?” Caspin prompted.

“You better! Later, cuz!”

When Caspin finally returned, he found his human and bunny curled up on the bed lazily.

"And the ball ended up hitting him right on the head somehow from clear across the field," Adrian chuckled. "It was hilarious." He finished. The human had managed to answer a few of the rabbit’s questions and, somehow, the conversation steered into sports. When he caught sight of Caspin, he reached out with his hand to invite the fox into his other side. "How is Etsu?" He asked.

"Great!" Caspin snuggled in next to his mate. "He seems very happy, and it sounds like Orin is very attentive." Cas chuckled. "Oh, and apparently Etsu and Orin strong-armed everyone into accepting our mating. It's official." He nuzzled Adrian. "I told him it didn't matter. It's real and true to us. That's what counts."

"Absolutely," Adrian whispered with feeling as he pressed a hard kiss to Caspin's lips. "Still, it's rather nice to know we're official in your home town, as well."

"I told my cousin about you, Phen." Caspin said with a smile. "He said he wants to meet you sometime, and Orin promised to behave himself."

"That's very kind of him," Phen said thoughtfully. "I'd be honored to meet your cousin and his mate."

"They're both very interesting people," Adrian stated with a snort. "But, they are good people deep down."

"There were a few...misunderstandings when we first met Orin." Caspin rubbed the back of his neck where the Kaynen's teeth had scraped. "He's a Kaynen, though, a predator. We wouldn't let him hurt you, even if Etsu didn't keep him in line. I think my cousin has him on a short leash, though."

"I trust you both to keep me safe." Phen snuggled closer to Adrian, throwing a pale, slender leg over Adrian's thigh.

The rabbit squeaked then giggled as Adrian wrapped his arm around him then squeezed his soft white tail. Adrian scratched the base of the small fluffy tail and glanced over at Caspin. His periwinkle blue eyes became a shade darker with lust.

"Phen...how would you like a taste of Caspin?" He practically purred as he gently tugged off Caspin's shirt and pants and pressed him down on the bed onto his back. He held his hand pressed against the Vulpan's chest for a moment and then leaned down to kiss him a little deeper than before. As he pulled away, both of his hands slid down the Vulpan's skin and slid tanned thighs wide for Phen to see.

Caspin lay, feeling open and exposed for the men, as his heart raced. His cheeks flushed as he felt the other men’s hungry eyes on him. He liked how it felt, knowing he was desired by two men, that he could make their passion burn. It amazed Caspin that Adrian and Phenner would want him, but maybe it was time to stop questioning it and simply count his blessings and enjoy it.

"Oh, yes." Phenner's words were breathy with longing. "May I, please?"

Caspin's green eyes dilated as his cock began to harden under the rabbit's gaze.

"Just do whatever you're comfortable with," Adrian whispered into one of Phen's long ears. "Caspin is sure to enjoy anything you do." He pressed a kiss to the back of the rabbit's neck and then kissed a path slowly down his spine. When he reached the white tail, he nuzzled it with his nose and pressed each of his hands to Phen's backside.

Adrian followed as Phenner crawled between Caspin's thighs. Pink irises peeked up at Caspin's face, the Vulpan's cock rising between them. The bunny's long ears fell to lay against Caspin's thigh. The soft warmth made the fox hum in contentment. Phen's little pink tongue darted out to catch a bead of precum glistening at Caspin's slit. The fox moaned, and Phen echoed him. Warm pale cheeks nuzzled against Caspin's shaft, teasing him.

Goodness, but it was truly something else to see the two smaller males do such sensual things, especially to one another. Adrian searched for his favorite oil, the one that soothed as well as lubricated sensitive flesh. As he began to prepare and stretch the bunny's recess, he was quite surprised to feel it widening rapidly for him. He wondered if it was a special trait of Phen's species. Still he curled his fingers and stroked the pads along the inner wall to stimulate the prostate.

Phen whined high in his throat and wiggled his behind closer to Adrian, begging without words. In his excitement, he sucked Caspin's balls, one at a time, into his mouth. Caspin moaned, and Phen sucked harder.

The human pulled his fingers out of Phen and smirked. "How does it feel, Cas?" He began as he watched Phenner go at it. "His mouth encasing you?" He asked in a sultry tone of voice.

“Stars,” Caspin moaned. “I want my cock in his mouth.”

Phenner sucked in an excited breath at the Vulpan’s admission, then opened wide to suck Cas in. They both groaned as Cas sank into Phen's lips and Adrian explored all the sensitive spots he could reach inside the bunny. The fox ran his fingers through the rabbit’s soft snowy locks as he fought not to thrust up into Phen’s mouth. It was so hot and tight as Phenner licked and sucked. Cas felt like the sensation trilled up his spine then back down to his cock and balls. It was amazing. He had come just a while ago, yet, already, he was worried that he might not last. Phen felt so good, making Cas gasp and moan.

"Brace yourself," Adrian rumbled when he couldn't stand the glorious sight anymore. He pressed the head of his cock against the rabbit's entrance and slid his way inside without difficulty. Once again, the ease with which Phenner opened up for him was quite impressive. "So good." He hissed as he began a few gentle thrusts into the cavern.

Little noises of excitement fell from Phenner's lips, muffled by Caspin's cock filling his mouth. Cas groaned as Phen's ministrations became more urgent and eager. His fingers tightened in the rabbit's hair, and Phen's reaction was immediate. He pushed his ass back roughly on Adrian and swallowed the Vulpan down. Caspin's eyes widened. Cas knew he liked when Adrian was a little rough with him, and he never imagined being that way with someone else. The fox had loosened his hold in his surprise, and he tightened his grip again, adding a little tug to the soft white strands. A shiver ran through Phen as his movements again became eager and furtive. He begged with his body for his lovers to take him harder, deeper.

"Fuck," Adrian gasped, equally as surprised. His hands gripped the rabbit's hips tighter and grinded right to the hilt, holding him in place. He then began a gradually increasing pace, driving himself inside again and again until their movements began to rock Phen against Caspin.

The Vulpan couldn't hold back anymore. He began to thrust up into Phenner's mouth, hips jerking as the rabbit accepted him without complaint. Phen sucked and licked, his moans vibrating Caspin's shaft and making the fox pant.

"Gonna c-cum." Cas cried out.

Phen didn't pull back, just the opposite, he seemed to want to force Caspin as far down his throat as possible, welcoming the fox's orgasm. Cas held out for a few more moments, reveling in the sensations ripping through him before his vision flashed white and he exploded down Phenner's throat with a shout.

As soon as he heard Caspin's cry, Adrian slowed to a stop so that the rabbit wouldn't choke. He did, however, reach down to begin to softly stroke Phen as he composed himself. "Ready?" He whispered into one of the long, white ears.

Phen had swallowed every shot and then continued to suck until Caspin pulled away, flopping back on the bed. The rabbit caught his breath and wiggled his ass.

"Take me." He breathed.

Adrian carefully shifted them both back and spread his legs for Caspin to see. He then began to thrust up into him once again, aiming right along the prostate with every other thrust. He took hold of the rabbit's shaft once more and began to stroke it in time with his movements. His free hand slid up Phenner's chest to pinch and scratch rosy buds.

Phen mewled and whimpered, pushing back into every thrust. Caspin recovered his breath and slid over to capture the bunny's soft pink lips with his own. Phenner pulled Cas close, putting his passion into the kiss. The Vulpan reached down, his hand joining Adrian's on Phen's length. The rabbit's slender pink cock was surrounded by their touch, squeezing and pulling his sensitive length. Before long, Phenner was panting into Caspin's mouth. Phen froze with a long breathy moan, his body trembling as Adrian nailed his prostate once more, driving the rabbit over the edge. Phenner yelped and spilled across their hands as the rabbit's channel clenched and milked Adrian's thick cock in Phen's tight channel.

"Cosmos," Adrian hissed as his own orgasm ripped through him. "Did it feel like this for you, Cas?" He asked the Vulpan as the last of his seed spilled forth. He reached out his hands to gently rake his nails up and down Caspin's sides as Phen settled down. "Phenner's species really is something, isn't it?"

Caspin pulled back from his lip lock with the flushed bunny and grinned, gazing into rosy jeweled irises. "He's amazing."

Phen merely blushed brighter. The rabbit snuggled up with his two lovers, content that he was safe and cared for.


	7. Ch 7

 

The human carefully pulled back and lifted the rabbit, bridal style, into his arms. He motioned to Caspin with a tilt of his head. "We should clean up and figure out what to eat." He suggested as he headed towards the bathroom. "Think we could stop at a port to buy some clothes for Phenner and see if we can find shoes my size?"

Caspin stood on wobbly legs to follow Adrian as Phen curled into the human's broad chest with a contented sigh.

"Yeah, I was planning to hit up the next port to get things for you and Phen." Cas wrapped an arm around Adrian's waist as they wandered into the bathroom. "I was thinking about adding onto the ship, too. It’s pretty bare bones, which was fine when it was just me. There are some things I'd like to add, now that there are more of us." The Vulpan pulled away to hit the activators for the tub, holding his fingers under the water to check the temperature. They'd discovered that Phen adored very warm baths. It was adorable to see the petite rabbit sink into the hot water, ears floating around his head. Cas continued talking as he plugged the drain. "The ship is modular, so it's very easy to add onto. I messaged ahead to the port to make sure they have what we need. It's a pretty good sized place, more like a city really. Do you mind spending a day or two there while we shop and the modders fix up the ship?"

"That'd be fine." Adrian said as he carefully placed Phenner into the tub and sat down beside him. "What do think, Phen?"

Phenner sank down up to his chin and looked up at Adrian dreamily, ears floating lazily on the steaming water. "I think I love you both. I've never felt the things you make me feel." He slipped lower and blew little bubbles with his lips.

A slight blush rose to Adrian's cheeks. When he had asked, he merely meant for Phen to respond to the idea of staying at the port for about two days. He didn't quite expect for the rabbit to say such things in response.

"We love you, too?" He replied as he motioned for Cas to come and help him with Phen in case the bunny fell asleep in the tub.

"We absolutely love you, Phen." Caspin slipped slowly into the stinging water with a wince, knowing he'd get used to it in a moment. He wrapped himself around the slightly dazed rabbit, keeping him from sliding further under the water. "I'm so glad you're with us."

Phenner made tiny, content humming noises as he cuddled into Caspin to kiss his neck and lay his head on his shoulder. The Vulpan smiled softly, smitten with the sweet-natured bunny. Adrian couldn't help but smile at the scene. If he’d ever had any doubts about bringing Phen along with them, it was long gone by that point. He shifted behind them both and began to wash both their backs.

 

Adrian had shown considerable interest in learning more about piloting, and he had shown quite an aptitude for it. The port had been a few days away and the human spent most of his free time practicing at the controls. When they reached the port, Adrian was prepared. He'd practiced docking sequences as much as possible and had written notes for himself. Caspin had set up the computer to automatically correct any errors Adrian might make during approach, dock, and seal. However, Cas really didn't think he needed it. The soccer player seemed to have things figured out.

 

That left Caspin and Phenner time to play.

One of their favorite things, besides sex, was chasing each other in their animal forms. They wrestled and played tag. Caspin had never experienced anything like it. It was amazing to him, being able to spend so much time in his fox form and to have someone to share it with, even enjoy it with. It amazed him. He loved it. Sometimes, though, when they were playing chase, Caspin would get a bit overexcited. There was still a little bit of a hunter in the fox, and streaking down the halls after the bunny got his blood up. When he would finally catch Phen, he sometimes couldn't contain himself. He'd leap on the rabbit's back, draping himself over Phenner. His tail would poof out as he nipped at the back of the rabbit's neck. Phen always seemed to welcome the attention, dropping his furry head so Caspin could easily reach the back of his neck. It made Caspin feel shy and embarrassed, though, like he was doing something wrong. The few times Adrian had happened upon them in that position, Caspin had practically flown off the rabbit's back, leaping away to put distance between them.

As Adrian made his approach to dock, his two furry shipmates were in the midst of another intense game of tag. Whenever Phenner got tagged, he would leap wildly into the air, kicking out his back legs. It made Adrian laugh every time. The human was so intent on piloting that Cas had nearly forgotten he was there. The human was certainly not on his mind when he finally caught the rabbit after an intense chase around several consoles. In his excitement, Caspin dove onto Phen's back and bit the back of his neck, careful not to break the skin. The Vulpan growled excitedly as Phen arched his back under him and lowered his head.

When Adrian finished the docking procedures, he caught his two favorite short ones in their animal forms and in quite the compromising position. He heard Caspin's little growl and a devious smirk formed on his face as he neared them. "Go for it, Cas," He urged him. "You won't hurt him."

Caspin squeaked and threw himself off Phen like he was on fire. He tore across the room, shifting to his regular form when he reached the door.

His face was red and he was panting as he spoke. "Hey, we'd better get ready to go. I need to check in with the mod team for the ship before we go shopping." He slipped out the door. "I'm going to go get dressed."

The bunny hopped over to Adrian and nuzzled his ankle.

Adrian placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. It seemed as if he would have to wait a little longer before Caspin was comfortable enough to act on those animal instincts. He stooped down to pick Phenner up into his arms, petting and scratching him all over. "Don't worry, Phen. I'll get him to come around eventually." He mused out loud. "I'd very much like to see the two of you go at it in your spirit forms." 

Phenner licked the man's wrist and snuggled deeper into his arms. Phen had discovered he loved being carried. It made him feel loved and cared for. He also enjoyed sitting in Adrian's lap to be petted and scratched. The human never lost his patience with Phenner or pushed him away. Sometimes, the bunny fell asleep sprawled across the soccer player's warm, strong thighs.

The pair followed behind the fleeing Vulpan. When they reached their room, Caspin was already half-dressed in loose pants that hung low on his hips and held an emerald shirt that matched his eyes.

"Caspin, there is no need to feel embarrassed about anything with us. You know that, don't you?" Adrian insisted as they approached. "I'm sure Phen would want nothing more than to feel you inside him in your other forms."

Caspin crushed the soft shirt in his hands. "I think I have some clothes that will fit Phen," he said much louder than necessary.

Adrian carefully placed Phen on the bed and took hold of both of Caspin's hands. "Love, listen to me. You need to stop being ashamed of your other form. Phenner and I both delight in it... especially me. Seeing the two of you in your other forms brings me great joy.  And when you get all eager and primal pinning Phen down...when you decide to go at it, I just want to be there to see it."

"You don't think it's wrong?" Cas peeked up at his mate through his fringe. "Dirty?"

Phenner thumped his back foot in displeasure at Caspin's words.

"Dirty? Yes. Very _, very_ dirty," Adrian purred, a lustful glint in his periwinkle eyes. "But wrong? No. Not in the slightest."

Caspin flushed pink and felt his cock plump in his pants. "I-I'll think about it."

There was a pop and a rather excited and very naked Phenner was standing before them. He sidled up to Caspin, wrapping his arms around the fox. "I don't think it's wrong either," the rabbit whispered.

Caspin's face burned. He nodded shyly.

Phenner hopped over to plop onto the bed. "You have clothes for me?"

The rabbit ended up in a long-sleeved top with many zippered pockets and a knee-length kilt Cas had forgotten was even in there. It was fun to watch Phenner gape wide-eyed at everything as they entered the port. Caspin kept them out of reach of any aliens that looked too interested in the cute wide-eyed rabbit or the buff human.

Adrian was getting a little more used to the different ports as they continued to explore them. Though he didn't find shoes that were like the ones from Earth, he did find some interesting material that expanded and contracted to the size of anyone's feet comfortably. He also began to recognize certain foods he liked and pointed them out to Caspin for them to buy.

As the trio walked along the market, high above them, plastered to the wall of a building, was a young moth man. Falorios had lived on his own for the majority of his life. He had a great-aunt that he was grateful towards for having raised him when his parents were killed during a turf war. But, the old monarch butterfly drew her last breath when he turned thirteen. He learned to sell what little assets he had, including his body, on the streets. At least, until the mafia got wind of how versatile he was at hiding. Being the mafia's “messenger boy” suited him just fine. He never really questioned the packages he ferried back and forth. And, in turn, the mafia never questioned how he was able to make his deliveries so quickly.

The young man kept his wings curled up and hidden beneath his clothes at all times except for when he had to make a quick get-away. He also kept his antennae hidden beneath a hat so that he passed for any other species except for what he truly was. The less the mafia knew about him, the better. And that was the only reason he was getting ready to defy them. Most of the “packages” he had delivered had involved delivery of objects. Though he didn't see what was in them, he could feel that they were either objects or money whenever he shook them. This time, however, they wanted him to deliver a six-year old boy to a whorehouse that had no decent rules or boundaries set in place to protect their own. Rios had heard of the horrors that went on behind closed doors. Some of the workers were raped and murdered, and then raped as corpses once again. He just couldn't stomach the thought of something bad happening to such a tiny kid.

Naturally, he handed the kid over to a pair of enforcers that he trusted and told them to find him a home on an actual planet. Unfortunately, the mafia realized that Falorios had failed in his delivery far sooner than he had expected. So, he had to escape the dock as soon as possible.

The moth’s golden brown eyes peered up and Rios jumped up to take hold of the edge of the roof of the building to pull himself up. Once he was on top of the platform, he rushed over to the edge and unfurled his magnificent wings. They were a pale green that nearly glowed at night. They were as wide as he was tall. He silently flapped them once and then dove off the building to glide over the marketplace. He landed on a ship that was neither rich in appearance nor a junk heap. He could only hope that the owners weren't assassins or worse, part of a mafia from another planet. In any case, he hacked the controls to the hangar and snuck his way inside.

Caspin and his lovers had a wonderful time exploring the port. The Vulpan saw it through new eyes as Phenner exclaimed over every small miracle and Adrian commented on everything that interested him. It was a delight. They shopped, ate, drank, and talked to interesting people from amazing species. Caspin was impressed at how well Phenner was adjusting to life in space. Adrian's people were more technologically advanced, so his acceptance of the things he saw was less surprising. Phen, however, showed wonder and amazement but also quick acceptance of this strange new world he was thrust into. It humbled Caspin while making him want to show his mate and his new lover everything he could.

They bought more clothes than they would ever need, including things for Caspin. Cas and Phen were even able to sneak away from Adrian for a bit to buy a few risqué outfits. They giggled while imagining Adrian's reaction when he saw them wearing such naughty things.

"Sometimes I think Adrian likes to watch almost as much as he likes to participate," Cas giggled, holding up a transparent thong.

"He wants to watch us play in our spirit forms." Phen prompted as he held a tiny skirt to his waist.

Caspin hunched his shoulders. "I... I want to try, I think."

Phen kissed his lover’s flushed cheek and tossed the mini-skirt in the basket.

Adrian came across a 3d printing booth that hosted several materials and textures. He sketched up a soccer ball for the merchant and chose the texture that felt as close to a real soccer ball as possible. When the merchant returned with the ball. Adrian grinned as he held it and tested it. He bounced the ball off his knees and his head. "It's perfect!" He stated as he envisioned teaching his little loves how to play the game in the future.

As they returned to Caspin's ship the trio were excited at how much larger it looked. Cas had explained that since space was mostly vacuum, it really wouldn't take much more fuel even with the increase in mass. The air scrubbers and other life supports as well as the water system was upgraded. Caspin had never really worried much about money before. When it was just him most of his money went into savings. The money was good in his line of work. Most Vulpans and Kaynens didn't want to wander far from home, and the same was true for many other species. They paid top dollar for data and maps on available resources. The Vulpan now found himself glad for his sizeable nest-egg and continuing income. It was nice being able to provide for his new family without worry.

It also meant he could afford some extravagances.

Caspin grinned as he took Adrian's hand. "Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you!"

"Oh?" Adrian wondered as he kept his eyes closed. "A surprise for me?"

Cas bounced on his heels. "Yes! I think Phen will like it too."

Phen clapped his hands in excitement. Everything had been a wonder to him. He was sure he'd love any surprise that the fox might have.

Caspin led them into the new area of the ship and down a few halls. It still had that new ship smell. Cas was delighted. He opened the door into a huge open area.

"Okay." Caspin whispered. "You can look."

Adrian opened his eyes and peeked into the massive room. It was about the size of a football field. On one side, there was a pool and a Jacuzzi.

"I thought Phen would love the hot water in the Jacuzzi!" the fox said with a grin. "And the pool and hot tub are filled with a liquid similar to water. However, it won't evaporate and if we lose artificial gravity it won't go flying everywhere. Try not to swallow it, though. They said it will give you a tummy ache."

Phen immediately ran over to dabble his toes in the hot swirling tub. Adrian only had eyes for the other part of the room. The human walked over to where the sturdy hard flooring gave way to what appeared to be real grass. Spread out before him was half a soccer field, including a goal. Surrounding the soccer area was a track. There was more exercise equipment in another area.

Caspin sidled up to his mate, toes curling in the soft grass. "Do you like it?" the fox whispered timidly.

The human was so touched by the gesture that he couldn't even speak for a moment. When he finally found his words, he rushed over to lift the Vulpan by the hips and spun him around. "Caspin, this is absolutely amazing!" He cried. "Thank you so much!"

Caspin beamed as Adrian set him down. "You guys go ahead and play. I'm going to set our coordinates and then put some of the clothes away." He kissed Adrian's cheek.  "Have fun, love."

Adrian immediately began to test out the new ball on the field with absolute glee.

Caspin scurried happily to the command room. He got clearance to depart, set the auto to take them out, and set their coordinates. Once they were away from the port traffic, the Vulpan headed toward his quarters. There were a few new doors with the add-on to the ship. He was passing one when it slowly fell open. He was about to just close it when he thought he heard a noise from within the room. Caspin's eyes were wide as he slowly crept into the dim room. The space was empty except for a bed. The fox tiptoed in, ears perked and twitching. He flung open the closet door dramatically, but there was nothing inside. He heaved a breath but then stiffened as he heard something from the bathroom.

He poked the top of his head in so just his lambent green eyes showed over the jam. The majority of the room was visible to him. The toilet and shower were empty. The tub was hidden by a curtain.

Caspin crept toward the tub, muscles strung tight and arm outstretched. He held his breath as his fingertips brushed the fabric. The fox took a fortifying breath and whipped the curtain to the side.

Falorios was calmly waiting for take-off. Some of the newer ships took off so gently that one couldn't feel the turbulance even when they were already launched into space. So, he was biding his time. The moth swiped along on his tablet contently, every now and then giving a deep hum of appreciation for some of the different species that were sprawled onto contrasting silks. He was so engrossed in his digital dirty magazine that he didn't even notice that he was no longer alone. When the curtain was pulled back so suddenly, his shocked face shifted into an easy-going smile of greeting. "Hi, how you doing?"

What the moth didn't expect was the strange popping sound that went off a second before a loud thunk was heard from the edge of the tub. Rios held his breath as he saw it all happen in slow motion, his adrenaline having spiked. One second, an adorable Vulpan was gaping at him, and the next, a fennec fox appeared in mid-air and, as it fell down, its little head bonked right onto the edge of the tub. The fine hairs on the back of Rios's head stood up as the weight of the tiny fox landed on his lap, unconscious.

"Caustic cosmos!" He yelped as he dropped his tablet, the dirty magazine forgotten. His large, golden brown eyes glanced frantically from the fox to the open door and to the fox again. "Fuck!" A moment later, he cradled the fox into his arms as he scampered onto his feet and leapt over the edge of the bathtub.

"Fuckity, fuck fuck fuck..." He hissed under his breath as he waddled down the hallway. He caught the sound of thumping and headed over in that direction. A strange man, a species he had never really seen before, was kicking around a ball in an artificial field. "You!" He called out as he rushed over with the fox in arms. "He, or it, is not moving! I swear I didn't do it! He just POOF! Transformed in mid-air and bonked his head on the tub!!" He rambled.

Adrian was startled, at first, to see the stranger running towards him. But, his focus immediately shifted to the unconscious fox. He snatched Caspin right out of the man's hands and rushed over to the MedBay. He laid his little mate down carefully and took a few deep breaths.

"Calm down, calm down..." The human urged himself. "You can do this, you've seen him do it...first..." He began to input the commands in the order that he had seen before and pressed his hands against the pane of the tube as the MedBay began to scan the fox.

"Come on, love," The human whimpered, fighting down his panic. When the screen dinged, he desperately pulled up the information and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Just light bruising...thank goodness. Nothing the MedBay can't handle." He let out a shuddering sigh of relief before rounding onto the stranger. "As for you," He stated in a clipped tone of voice. "Just who are you?"

Falorios's shoulders hunched as he curled into himself a bit, feeling waves of danger rolling off the taller man. "Buddy, calm down, I meant no harm." He began as he took a couple of steps back. Unfortunately, the dark-haired man followed those few steps forward. "I mean it! I was just hitching a little ride to space for a little while in order to get someone off my trail."

"You have yet to answer my question," Adrian insisted, his patience running thin.

"My name's Falorios!" The moth squeaked. "But, people call me Rios. I am- _was_ , I was a messenger man back on port." He continued. "...at least until they tried to get me to deliver something questionable. So I handed the package over the authorities and ran before the mafia could get to me!"

The human observed as the stowaway took deep, heaving breaths. The guy could pass as a human with his soft brown skin tone and golden brown eyes, but the pale green hair, eyebrows, and eyelashes gave him away as another species. "What, exactly, are you?"

When Rios felt the intimidation finally starting to simmer down, he let out a soft sigh of relief and straightened back up. "Well, I don't normally do this, but..." He said as he took his hat off, revealing a pair of long, white antennae. He then slowly unfurled his large, pale green wings. "My people are the Alano. I'm a moth, see? A luna moth, if I hafta be specific."

Adrian tilted his head slightly as he tried his best to not appear as impressed as he really was at the display. "My name is Adrian. And I'm a human." He motioned towards the MedBay. "The love of my life is in there. What do you plan to do in order to make amends for this?" He questioned sharply.

Rios dropped the hand holding the hat down and raised the other hand to the back of his neck as he rubbed it, feeling rather sheepish about the situation he found himself in. "Listen, man, I'm sorry about all this. Like I said before, I meant no harm." His gaze flickered to the fox in the Medbay and back again. "When the tyke wakes up and you feel like handing me over to the authorities, I won't fight it. I just ask that it's the highest authorities in the galaxy. The mafia'll find me fast if it's anything less."

Feeling rather weary and drained in such a short span of time, Adrian took a deep breath. "Just...come have a seat on the couch until the MedBay clears Caspin. We'll decide what to do together when he wakes up." He then urged the moth to sit in the couch while he sat on the recliner nearby, keeping an eye on him and keeping his ears trained on the MedBay.

Phenner had been hovering outside the door, trying not to get in the way. Once it seemed things were under control he scurried in. He peeked at Caspin, looking so small in the med unit. Adrian had said he'd be alright, though. The machine would fix Cas like it had fixed him. He hadn't known the fox long, but he already couldn't imagine being without him. When he was satisfied he turned to the strange man sitting nearby. The rabbit sidled up to him and dropped to his knees directly in front of the moth man. The albino set his hands on the man's knees and peered up into his face.

"Falorios?" He mused gently, trying the name out on his tongue. He liked it.

The bunny gazed at Rios's pale green hair and lashes, fascinated. He did not notice that he was entirely invading the other man's personal space. He reached up and, oh so carefully, stroked an antenna.

"So handsome," Phenner murmured, wide-eyed.

The bunny hadn't given any thought to the fact that he was still stark naked after hauling himself out of the hot tub to tear after the other men. His ears were drying quickly, but his hair was dripping.

Just when Rios was finally starting to calm down, his golden brown eyes widened when the rabbit guy strolled right on in and inspected him. He wanted to say something along the lines of not wearing his name out, but he was already treading on thin ice.

"Rios is fine..." He wheezed out as he tried his best not to touch the naked, smaller man.

The moth himself was a bit shorter than average, but he would definitely be blamed for anything regarding the smaller rabbit draping himself over him. When the albino began fondling his antennae, Falorios visibly shuddered.

"Um, those are s-sensitive, bud. You might not wanna touch them that much."

Phen climbed up into the moth's lap and leaned over his shoulder.

"Oh... your wings..." Phenner breathed. "Amazing... They look so soft..."

The enthralled rabbit stroked his fingers over the brown and green moth wings. They were almost furry and buttery soft. Phen rested his head on Rios' shoulder as he stroked them.

"Aren't you gonna do anything about this?" Rios whimpered at Adrian as he was all but molested.

At first Adrian was, indeed, concerned about the safety of his little beloved. However, he was paying close attention to how the moth treated him. The fact that he allowed Phen to do whatever he wanted without lashing out was proof enough that Falorios didn’t mean to harm him. And, though he felt a sharp sting of jealousy over the rabbit's fascination, he didn't want to upset Phen by ripping him off the stowaway.

"Consider it your first punishment." Adrian growled in a low tone.

Phen finally seemed to come out of his daze of exploration. He sat back on Rios' lap, straddling the moth and resting his hands on the brown-skinned man's shoulders. Phenner's jewel-pink eyes were wide and contrite.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, looking nearly heartbroken. "Should I not? Do you dislike my touch?"

A vivid red blush formed on the moth's face. "Uh, it's not really that...you see, my antennae and wings are just reeeeeallly, really sensitive." Rios rambled. He cleared his throat and tried again in a calmer voice. "They get me a little hot and bothered, get what I mean?" He explained with a devious waggle of one of his eyebrows.

"So, I can touch them if I'm careful!" Phen beamed at Rios. "I'll be so gentle, Rios."

The nude rabbit resumed caressing the moth's antennae and wings with feather-light strokes. Fascinated with their utter softness and how they twitched and moved.

Adrian was rather amused with how content Phen seemed to be.

The moth desperately tried to think of anything other than what the naked rabbit was doing in his lap. "So, what's your name, cutie?" He prompted.

"Cutie?" The rabbit squeaked with a blush. "I'm Phenner of the Plains People. My friends often call me Phen."

"Phen, huh?" Rios replied with a genuine smile. "Nice name."

"Thank you," he responded politely as he twirled the tips of Rios's antennae around his fingers.

A bland tune floated through the air and the cover of the med unit slid back. During the healing, Cas had shifted back to his regular form. He groaned and rubbed at his eyes like a sleepy child.

Adrian rushed over to the Vulpan. "Cas! Are you ok?" He asked as he clutched one of his hands. "You scared the life right out of me." He whispered as he pressed his lips against the back of Caspin's hand.

Caspin hugged Adrian and began explaining what had happened. There was lots of gesturing and occasional pointing at Rios.

With a sigh of relief, Adrian dropped his head to Caspin's stomach, hugging him around the waist. "I'm just glad you're ok," He mumbled as he pressed a kiss to the Vulpan's bellybutton. "And his name's Falorios, goes by Rios...and he's just a stowaway." He told him. "Phen seems to like him, though."

"He's not the first stowaway I've had. Usually, they just need a ride and I drop them off at the next port. Honestly, I was usually glad for the company. A ship can get lonely by yourself. I don't really carry much of value except information. Pirates prefer tangible things to steal, so they tend to leave me alone." Cas petted Adrian's ebony locks. "I'll talk to him. If he seems alright we'll just let him ride with us until he wants to get off. With the new addition, we have plenty of room." Caspin peeked over at Phen practically molesting the green-haired man. "I think if we tried to get rid of him now, Phen would cry. I don't want to be responsible for that."

The human felt so much better when he felt Caspin's hands stroking his hair. "Sounds like a plan, love."

Rios cleared his throat once again and squirmed beneath the bunny when he felt a solid hard-on forming. "Aren't you...aren't you going to check on your buddy?" He asked.

"When Adrian is done. Caspin is Adrian's mate. They need to reconnect first. I don't want to interfere with that." Phenner explained. A moment later he noticed what was beginning to stand at attention beneath him. "Oh." The rabbit breathed before sliding forward slightly so he could feel Rios's hardness better with his body.

The moth covered his face with his hands for a moment before dragging both his hands back through his hair in near desperation to keep from touching the rabbit.

"What are you _doing_?" He whispered low enough for only Phen to hear.

Phenner leaned forward so that he was nose to nose with the moth. "You showed that you like me, so I'm showing that I accept.  It would be rude to ignore your reaction when I incited it, especially since I like you too."

Falorios was going to die. He just knew it. The sensual rabbit on his lap would be the death of him. " _What_?" Rios questioned, again in a whisper. "You can't like someone you just met!" He felt his shaft give a few throbs and gulped. "Well, I mean, it depends on what kind of 'like' you're talking about..."

"You don't... I..." Phenner scrambled off Rios' lap. "You don't like me!" The rabbit flushed crimson. "I'm so sorry! I-I don't know all the customs yet!" He apologized several more times before fleeing to Adrian and Caspin. Hugging Cas and burying his face in Adrian's chest.

The green-haired man groaned and covered his face with his hands. He then stood up and walked over, stopping some five feet away from the three. However, the walking was more like a waddle, since there was quite definitely a tent still in his pants.

"Phen, wait, I _do_ like you, I just don't know you very well yet!" He explained.

Phen peeked up from Adrian's broad chest. "So, it's okay if I touch your antennae and wings and sit in your lap?"

Rios's antennae drooped as a bright blush formed on his face. "Yeah, whenever you want." He agreed haphazardly.

"Thank you, Rios." Phenner said genuinely before turning his full attention to Caspin. "You're okay?"

Caspin nodded. "I'm fine. Just a little bump to the head. MedBay fixed me right up." Caspin smirked. "You seem to have made a new friend."

Phenner nodded happily. He marched over to grab Rios's hand. The rabbit dragged him over to Caspin's side.

"Can he stay with us?" Phen nearly begged. "He's very kind, and his antennae and wings are so very soft. You have to feel them!" The rabbit reached up to tickle an antenna.

Rios merely blushed an even deeper red, feeling a bit speechless for the time being.

Adrian let out a long sigh. "It's your decision, Cas. He doesn't seem to be a threat to our family."

Caspin had Falorios repeat his explanation of how he'd ended up on the fox's ship. Adrian noticed that the moth's story wasn't identical word for word, but that it was still the same overall.

"What was it you refused to deliver?" Caspin asked, brows drawn down and face serious.

"Well, at first it was just objects or cash. I never opened the packages, but I could tell by shaking them." Rios elaborated. "But, this last one...they wanted me to deliver a six year old kid to a whorehouse with absolutely no morals. I just couldn't do that. So I brought him over to the authorities and made a run for it before they caught me, too."

Phen gasped and wrapped Rios in a hug, looking back at Adrian and Caspin as if to say, see? I told you he was nice!

"I believe you." Cas nodded. "I actually had a stowaway once on the run from one of those awful places. She was just a kid." Caspin stood, leaning against Adrian. "As long as you keep out of trouble you can stay for as long as you'd like. We don't tend to stay in one place for long and I don't have dealings with criminal underworld types, so you should be safe with us."

"Wow, thanks!" The moth replied, his antennae perking up. "Hey, if you ever need help with trading, I'm a great haggler!" He offered. "And, though it's been a while, I'm pretty good in bed too." He added, not wanting to feel too much like a freeloader.

Caspin choked and turned bright red. Phen just smiled and curled himself a little tighter around Falorios. Adrian shook his head and stroked Caspin's back gently.

"Welcome aboard." He simply stated.

With everyone in agreement, Rios hefted Phenner over his shoulder. "Would you excuse us for a second?" He then walked over to the end of one of the hallways and placed the bunny down on his feet. He gave the rabbit the most passionate kiss of his life. The moth didn’t rest until he had explored every inch of Phen's mouth. He sucked hard on the rabbit's tongue as he finally pulled away and took a deep, calming breath. "So...which one of these is your room?"

 

* * *

 

 

_Thanks for reading! We hope you liked it! Rates and Reviews are greatly appreciated and squealed over!_


	8. Ch 8

_Dear Jackoff,_

_I’ve come across an interesting trio of people after having snuck onto their ship. The short foxie’s the captain of the crew, if you could imagine that. Don’t let that cute face fool you, he’s older than he looks. Not that his right hand man minds, from the looks of it. His right hand man’s a rather handsome human athlete of some sort. I myself never swung around that part of the galaxy before, but he appears to be pretty good at kicking that ball around._

_Speaking of things rolling around…there’s this bunny, see? Equally as cute as the Vulpan, I must say. White as freshly fallen snow, not that I’ve seen much of it to really draw a comparison. Such a curious and open thing. And by open, I mean that in many ways. His glory hole quite literally gapes open faster than a lot of races I’ve come across._

_The three of them still have their suspicions of me, but for the most part they don’t seem to care. And would you believe it? They’ve even invited me to bed on occasion. One, two, sometimes all three at once. They’re pretty cool about it, considering they’ve never put out for survival or money. They remind me of some of the peeps I worked with back at port, the ones that weren’t cruel to their clients, in any case._

_It’s only been a few weeks since I joined them, but they’ve really grown on me. I like the whole lot of them. They really know how to take care of each other here. It almost makes me wonder what it would be like if I stayed even longer with them…months? Years? I shouldn’t be daydreaming so hard about it, but it’d be nice to have a place to call, dare I say it? Home._

_The bodacious Alano,_

_Rios_

===

Falorios swiped at his tablet with one hand while he ate some cereal with the other. He was grateful of Phenner for having cut him some slack and, through him, Caspin and Adrian as well. If he was honest with himself, he'd admit that he wanted to stay with them forever. However, he would never admit such a thing out loud.

The three other men on the ship wandered into the recreation room. Phen spotted Rios and bounced over eagerly. Though, his usually happy face was filled with concern. The reason was easy to find, as Rios heard Caspin and Adrian arguing as they drew nearer.

"I've been to this port a hundred times by myself," the little fox grumbled. "I don't need a babysitter to keep me out of trouble. I'm not a _child_. I only think Phenner should stay behind because he might attract the wrong kind of attention. There are slavers in this port, and an albino alien as attractive as he is might catch their eye."

"Oh? And an adorable throwback Vulpan _wouldn't_ catch their eye? You keep forgetting how gorgeous you are to everyone else in the universe except for your own kind!" Adrian countered as he tugged on his jacket and followed along. "I'm going with you and that's that."

"Fine!" Caspin shouted. "And that is the nicest compliment I've ever gotten!" The little Vulpan blushed and scowled, crossing his arms across his chest. He stomped from the room, Adrian trailing behind him.

Rios rolled his eyes at the lovebirds as he heard the hangar open and shut behind them. "Those two are something else, right, Phen?"

But Phen didn't answer. He was crouched on the couch next to Rios, looking longingly at where the moth's hat hid his antennae. Since Phen didn't reply, Rios finished his breakfast and put the dish on the conveyer belt before stretching and plopping back on the couch to read his tablet. He hadn't even powered it on before Phenner was crawling up to straddle the moth. When Rios looked up to see what the rabbit was about, Phen snatched the hat from his head, freeing his feathery antennae.

The moth gulped and set the tablet aside. "You remember the consequences of touching me in sensitive areas, don't you?" He rumbled as he reached down to squeeze the bunny's butt with one hand and scratched the base of the rabbit's tail with the other.

Phen arched his back, wriggling on top of Rios, as he enjoyed the green-haired man's touch.

"You mean if I touch you _here_?" the rabbit asked impishly as he stroked one soft, pale antenna with the tip of his finger.

The moth let out a low hiss and grinded up against the rabbit. "You are just the naughtiest bunny..." He whispered as his fingers slid up Phen's shirt, thumbs pressing into each of his pert nipples. "Which room do you want to go to?"

Phen hummed happily in the back of his throat, rolling his hips as his fingers stroked up and down Rios's antennae.

"I like _this_ room," the rabbit purred.

Falorios tried to think of how to convince the rabbit to go elsewhere, but at that moment, he couldn't think of a single reason why.

"Alrighty then," the moth responded as he began to tug off their clothes.

When they were fully nude, he flopped back onto his back on the couch and took some of the self-lubricating fluid that seeped from his shaft and used it to coat the bunny's insides. He stretched him only until he began to be a bit loose and then slid himself right inside, his well-lubricated shaft sliding in snugly.

"Phen..." He whispered as he ran his hands up and down the albino's sides. "Ride me."

Phenner gasped and braced his hands on Rios' chest.

"Feel so full..." the rabbit moaned. “So good…”

He rotated his hips in a circle, shuddering when the moth's hard length rubbed against his sweet spot. He lifted himself, thighs trembling, then dropped down to spear himself on Rios' hard cock. Phen began to alternate circling his hips and fucking himself on Rio's slick shaft. His entire body undulated with the movements. Rosy eyes closed as he reached up to pinch and twist his own nipples.

Rios let out a low rumble at the sight, taking hold of Phenner's hips as he began to piston sharply into him, knowing just where to thrust. "Cosmos, Phen...do you have any idea how amazing you look right now?"

The rabbit whimpered, pushing back into each thrust so his prostate was tagged every time. Little white stars burst behind his eyes. He pinched his nipples harder. His slender pink cock stood straight out from his body, dripping precum onto the moth's flat brown belly.

"I know how amazing..." Phenner gasped out, "this _feels_."

The moth let out a soft snort of amusement as his thrusts became faster and harder. He moved one of his hands to take care of the rabbit's member and began to stroking it, as well.

"You sensual...gorgeous...needy thing..." He groaned between powerful thrusts.

"Please," Phenner whimpered, his movements becoming more urgent as he felt that urgent feeling inside him climbing, demanding release. "F-fuck me..." He begged.

The moth didn't hesitate. He pounded harder and harder into all of the rabbit's sensitive spots. The muscles in his torso tensed and unclenched with each movement, but he didn't miss a single beat.

"Phen," He hissed with fervor.

"Please!" the rabbit wailed, body shaking. "I'm going to..."

Phenner jerked as he came, fucking forward into Rios's fist and back onto the green-haired man's cock. He painted white stripes across Rios' brown skin.

"Wow, Phen," Rios breathed as he rubbed his hands back up the rabbit's sides. "That was beautiful."

"Did you..." Phenner panted. "Did you come? Did I miss it?" The rabbit wiggled on the hard shaft inside him. "You're still..."

Falorios shook his head. "I don't have to come all the time. It's alright." He replied.

Phenner rolled his hips, forcing Rios' cock to rub against his sensitized prostate.

"Then can we go again?" the rabbit begged with eager eyes.

The moth gulped, but nodded. "Sure."

===

By the time they'd spoken to Caspin's contact, the Vulpan had let go of his grumpiness at Adrian's protectiveness. Honestly, it was kind of nice to have the big human with him. The fox didn't have to snarl and smack away hands that reached for his tail or his ass. Adrian put on his best mean face and most gave them a wide berth. Caspin was pretty impressed with Adrian's mean face. It made the Vulpan feel like he was someone precious and Adrian was his bodyguard. The fox tucked that little roleplay idea away for later.

They walked back the way they'd come, Caspin had some hot leads on new directions to explore in the neighboring quadrant. Cas held Adrian's hand as they went along. The pair took a slight detour to hit a little bakery to pick up some treats to take back to the ship. They were passing an old service corridor when Caspin stopped, his ears standing straight. He was clutching Adrian's hand tight as he stared into the dimly lit and poorly maintained hall.

Adrian frowned as soon as he felt the shift in Caspin's mood.

"What is it?" the human wondered out loud.

As the two of them continued down the hall, they came across quite a sight. From a distance, the human believed it to be a large, beat up alley cat. But, as they neared the figure, he realized that it was a feline man. Ebony black skin blended into a set of black ears and a black tail, both of which had seen far better days. In fact, half of the tail was missing, and one of the ears was notched while the other ear sported several silver rings. As the battered man peered up at them with one green-yellow eye, Adrian noted that an eye patch covered the other eye. His skin was covered in marks. The more pink scars that the human saw marring the black skin, the more he wanted to help him.

"Are you ok?" Adrian asked as he knelt down, radiating concern. "Please, let us help you." He urged as he gently touched the man’s shoulder.

"I'm... fuck..." The dark-skinned creature groaned before falling flat on his face on the dirty floor. They saw wounds on the back of his neck that looked like deep bites.

"Adrian, can you carry him to the ship?" Caspin asked. "We have to get him to MedBay. We can't take him to the authorities here. They're all corrupt. He might end up in a dumpster, poor thing."

Adrian carefully held the feline in a way that it wouldn't agitate the fresh bites. "Let's go."

The two of them quickly made their way back to the ship.

===

"Ohhh, fuck! Phen!" Rios groaned as he buried himself to the hilt as far as he could go and felt his shaft spurt three times inside the rabbit's heat. As he released, his large, glorious wings unfurled completely. The two of them had shifted positions so that Phen laid on his front, flat against the couch, as Rios had taken hold of his thighs and plunged right into him.

"Rios..." Phenner mewled beneath him, spilling himself for a second time, all over the couch's seat cushion.

As the moth carefully pulled out, he winced at the sight of the copious amount of cum that seeped out of Phen's entrance and onto the cushion’s fabric below.

"Oh shit!" He gasped. "Caspin's gonna kill me for what we did to the couch!" He rushed over to the kitchen to grab a few towels and rushed back to desperately try to wipe it all off. "I am so dead!"

===

Adrian, Caspin, and their new charge opened the hangar of the ship and stepped through.

"Let's get him to the MedBay-" Caspin trailed off as they began to head through the living room. He gaped at the scene before him.

Phenner and Falorios were both buck naked. The moth had one of the seat cushions of the couch in one hand and a wet towel in the other. 

"Um...I can explain?" Rios squeaked, a nervous grin forming on his face.

"What are you..." Caspin put a weary hand to his forehead. "We'll talk about it later. Lock down the exteriors and get ready to depart." The Vulpan eyed the guilty pair. "Maybe put on some pants. We'll be in MedBay."

"Aye, aye!" Rios saluted as he and Phen did just that. They dressed and prepared for take-off.

Adrian rushed over with Caspin to the MedBay, the dark cat still in his arms. He carefully laid him down on the platform.

"So many injuries..." He whispered with a frown.

Caspin's fingers flew over the screen as the pod's lid closed. The computer began scanning. Caspin tapped his foot impatiently as he waited. He frowned when the report came up on the screen.

"He has... internal injuries." Caspin covered his heart with his hand as it gave a painful thump. "Also, deep lacerations, old and new scarring, subdural hematoma…that's probably why he's unconscious, bruising, and a few other things." Cas flicked his fingers at the screen. "I don't know why it's not picking up the half of his tail or his eye that's missing... I'll figure it out later. Let's get the healing started and get out of here."

The medunit hissed as it sealed itself. Adrian and Caspin gave it one last look as they headed out the door.

No one tried to stop them as they left the port behind them. Adrian was a smoother hand at undocking than Caspin, by then. The human set the coordinates that Caspin directed. When he was done he joined his crewmates in the rec area where Cas was talking to Phen and Rios.

"As long as you clean it up afterwards I really don't care. There's a spray in the galley that would probably work best. It's in a purple bottle in the cupboard next to the sinks." Caspin's eyes twinkled. "Next time, maybe you'll let me and Adrian watch."

The Alano had the decency to blush. "I'll...go get that spray bottle." He said as he rushed over to get it. As he began to clean off the cushions, he added. "And it's not like we meant to _not_ include you and Adrian...Phen was just feeling frisky all of a sudden and you know that no one can turn him down."

Phen blushed deeply. "It _is_ my fault... I wanted to play with his antennae. I should be the one to clean up."

The rabbit grabbed for the cloth Rios was using to scrub at the couch cushion.

Rios grinned and leaned over to kiss Phen on the nose. "Together, then."

Phenner let Rios scrub and he spritzed with the cleaning solution as needed. In no time the cushion was clean. They flipped it so the dry side was up and curled up on the couch.

"Who was it you brought in?" Phenner asked. "Is he okay?"

"He looked pretty bad," Rios pointed out.

"We found him in a beat up old service corridor." Caspin admitted with a sigh as he plopped onto the couch with Phen and Rios. "With his injuries, it looks like he was roughed up and raped." His lips drew down. "It was pretty brutal. He even had some bruising in his brain. Hopefully, the MedBay will be done with him soon."

"Damn, that's worse than I thought," Rios hissed, feeling angry on the man's behalf. "Was he out of it the whole time?"

"Pretty much." Caspin admitted.

Phenner looked horrified. He scooted over to Adrian and snuggled close, looking for comfort. Adrian pressed a soft kiss to the concerned bunny's head.

"He'll be better soon,” the gentle human insisted.

Caspin was about to speak when a familiar bland tune filled the room.

"MedBay's done." Caspin stood. "Who's coming?"

Phenner nodded and took the Vulpan's hand. Adrian and Rios shared a look before standing up as they all headed over to the MedBay. Caspin looked over the computer’s report, concerned when he saw the medunit hadn’t healed the cat’s eye or regenerated his tail.

"Maybe I should have taken off his eye patch." Caspin murmured as they surrounded the pod as it opened, waiting for the cat to wake up. "Maybe that's why his eye wouldn't heal." The fox chewed his lower lip. "He looks a lot better though."

The human gently raked his hand through the strange cat’s red-streaked locks. "Poor thing must have been through hell most his life to have had so many scars... They’re all gone now. This machine’s amazing."

The black cat groaned, his fingers flexing on the sheets beneath him. "No more..." his voice was tight and distressed.

Adrian frowned and pulled his hand away, not wanting to startle the feline any further. "You're alright," He stated. "No one will hurt you here."

A green-yellow eye snapped open, slitted pupil blown wide. The black-skinned man sat-up and drew back defensively.

"The fuck is going on?" the one-eyed cat demanded. "Where the fuck is Demi?"

Adrian shot a glance at Caspin. "Demi?" He mused out loud. "My mate and I found you collapsed in a hallway, barely conscious."

The man snarled, showing sharp canines. "I told him those mercenaries were bad news. Bastard just liked the shine of their coin." His gaze snapped to Adrian. "Where am I? This doesn't look like Enna Port."

"My name is Adrian. These are my mates Caspin," Adrian introduced. "Phenner, and Falorios."

"I go by Rios, though," The moth commented.

"And you’re on our ship." The human finished. "The MedBay healed most, but not all of your injuries."

"I'm Nix." The cat tossed ruby-streaked hair out of his good eye as he pulled his legs under him to kneel. He licked his lips nervously. "Are you taking me back there?"

"That depends on you." Caspin answered gently. "Do you want to go back?"

The dark cat touched his eye patch and shook his head resolutely.

"Then why don't you tell us your story?" Caspin's heart went out to the beaten man, but he wanted some reassurance that the cat wouldn't be a danger to the ship or the men on it.

"I got caught when I was pretty young." Nix pulled the sheet from the pod's mattress around himself protectively. "I went for good money since I'm a breeder." Everyone but Rios looked confused, so he explained. "Normally, only our females go into heat, but I'm a male breeder. Kind of a hermaphrodite, but different. I don't have a... a vagina or anything. But I had a uterus. They took it out, though. They didn't want to chance me getting pregnant."

Nix kept his gaze on his lap as he spoke, worrying the fabric of the sheet between his fingers. "But I still go into heat, even more often than females. They liked it because I would do just about anything when a heat was on me." He shrugged. "Demi was the last to get me. He was determined to get a profit on his investment." Nix spat. "I chopped off the tracker he put in my tail, stitched the end closed myself, and put some ointment I got secretly from a john. Then he put a tracker in my eye. I got what I needed for the serum to inactivate that one from some other tricks. I had to inject it into my eye, though... It didn't heal well." He adjusted his patch.

"I still had some ointment from that first john, though. That helped it not hurt so much until it finally healed." Nix sighed, his ebony ears drooped, silver rings flashing. "He stopped trying to put trackers in me after that." He looked at his unscarred arms and chest. "But you took all my scars. How am I supposed to make them stop taking me if I can't get rid of my appeal? It took me years to collect those scars!" The cat's finger's clenched the sheet as his half-tail lashed behind him. "What am I supposed to do now?"

To everyone's surprise, it was Rios who answered. "Easy, you stay with us. We'll take good care of you." He said with conviction. "And no one will ever touch you without your permission ever again."

Adrian glanced at Falorios as if the moth had grown a second head. For the last few weeks, he had been forming a gradual bond with everyone, but the human felt that the moth still felt as if he didn't truly belong with them. He was quite surprised at the words that came out of Rios' mouth.

"So long as you don't harm me or any of my mates, you are free to stay with us for as long as you wish. If, at some later time, you wish to get off at a different port, then you’re free to do so, as well." Adrian explained. "We won't force you to stay, but know that you can stay with us indefinitely."

"I agree." Caspin nodded firmly. "You're welcome on our ship. We have plenty of room. Slavers won't ever find you here. We stay on the move."

Phenner sidled close to the ebony skinned man. "Please, stay." He reached out and ran his fingers over the silver rings piercing one softly-furred ear.

Nix leaned into the touch, but his words rejected their offer. "I can't stay here. You don't understand... When I have a heat... And I get them a lot..."

"Then we will figure out a solution," Adrian insisted. "If Caspin, who has traveled from planet to planet, knows of a substance that can help curb your heat, then we’ll seek it for you. If you’d rather be locked up in a room by yourself, then we’ll make sure you’re stocked with whatever food you need..."

"And if you want to rut, Phen and I are more than willing to help." Rios added cheekily, giving the cat a wink.

The rabbit blushed, but nodded eagerly.

"We'll help however you need." Caspin agreed. "I'll do some research and see what I can find."

"Thanks. A lot." Nix's husky voice was thick with gratitude. "You can… You can use me however you want. You can do anything you want." He hesitated before dropping his death-grip on the sheet. "I won't say no to anything. I've done it all before."

Caspin gaped, unable to form words. The feline was suddenly dripping with sensuality when, moments before, Cas had just wanted to wrap him up in a blanket and get him one of Phenner's cocoas.

A shiver rolled up Rios's spine so hard that his wings unfurled in surprise. A vivid blush formed on his face as he cleared his throat. "I didn't mean..." He began. "Just...only stuff you would _want_ to, ya’ know?"

Target acquired. Nix rolled sinuously to his hands and knees. The cat crawled sinuously toward Rios.

"What's your name again, hot stuff?" Nix purred. "I bet you could make me want anything you want to do to me."

"Oh, shit!" The moth hissed as he covered his rising tent with both his hands. "Uh, it's Rios...and I, er...I better go. Cas, Ade, Phen...can any one of you come with?" He squeaked.

Caspin's tail floofed as Nix leapt gracefully from the medunit to land on the balls of his feet so close to Rios he could have counted the feathery strands of his antenna.

"I'd be happy to come... with you." Nix's eye was nearly glowing as he gazed at the lovely moth.

His heat had subsided while he was injured, but it was back now, in full force.

Rios gulped. "M-My room's down the hall...third one on the left?" He whispered. A part of him wanted to look to the others for help. But, the way the black cat kept looking at him, the green-haired man simply couldn't look away. Like a moth to flame. The cat's pheromones filled the air as his lambent gaze fell on the others.

"Anyone else want to come play?" he mewed teasingly.

Adrian's lips became a thin line as a thousand thoughts filled his mind all at once. On the one hand, he was relieved that the feline's troubling day stopped haunting him long enough for him to find interest in them. On the other hand, it seemed as if it could be the heat talking, the one that Nix had mentioned earlier. If that was truly the case, then he felt as if having too many people at once would incriminate them, despite any good intentions they might have.

"Nix...if you feel you need an outlet, then allow Rios to help you,” Adrian said gently. “At least, to start with."

"What?" Rios whimpered as he was volunteered without a second thought.

Adrian lifted his hand in a calming manner. "If Nix feels that you’re not enough to calm his heat, then Phen, Caspin, and I will take turns to help as well. Does that sound fair, Nix?"

"I guess I'll see you later, then, big boy." Nix's hips swayed as he walked. His erection waving lewdly in front of him.

"I'll be right here, Kitten." Adrian responded with an amused smile and a shake of his head.

Rios watched the feline sashaying towards his room and he became even stiffer with lust. "I want this," He said out loud, though he was mostly talking to himself. "I'm not afraid. I can do this...it's just a heat..." He kept muttering to himself as he waddled over to his room.

Nix leaned against the wall next to Rios' door, one foot up against the cool metal, knee out. His hands were tucked behind him. "Rios, is it?"

When Rios finally made it to the door, it was only to shiver once again at the sound of his name being spoken by the feline. He licked his lips, but couldn't get a single word out. Instead, he nodded.

As the Alano activated his door, Nix stalked forward to whisper into his ear. "That’s not your full name, is it? It seems much too short and bland for such an exquisite creature as you." The feline ran a questing hand to skim the crease of the winged-man's ass.

Rios took a deep breath, but finally answered him as they walked into the room. "It's Falorios." He reminded.

His room had been added shortly after his first few days onboard. The walls were a soft suede blue. His bed was large and soft, with several large pillows. The bedding was a deep sea green. The furniture in the room was a contrasting white.

"Mmmm, Falorios." The cat backed him up to the bed as he caressed Rios' name with his tongue. "I like that much better. You want me to fuck you, Falorios?"

Rios absolutely hated his full name. He never allowed anyone to ever call him by it because, whenever they did, it meant that they were angry at him. However, the way that the dark cat practically purred his name, he couldn't bring himself to hate it. In fact, the way he said it made him feel more and more aroused.

"You can have me however you want," He whispered in response.

Nix took in Rios from antennae to toes. He smiled at the moth's matching camouflage cargo pants and sleeveless shirt.

"Cute outfit," the cat purred. "I like it. I can’t see you, though." He gave the man a push, making him sprawl backwards on the bed. "I think I'd like it better off you." Nix crawled up onto the bed, gaze burning into Rios. "Preferably ripped off and tossed to the floor."

The moth lifted himself onto his elbows as he expertly curled his wings tightly next to his spine. He then lifted the shirt up his chest in a slow, seductive manner, and finally pulled it off over his head.

"Oh, Falorios," Nix purred before leaning over to catch one brown nipple between his lips. "Delicious," he panted before nipping and licking the tight bud.

One of Rios's hands immediately lifted to rake through the cat’s red-streaked locks, tugging them gently. "Nix..."He hissed. He had a feeling that the other man would be skilled with his mouth, but the reality exceeded his expectations.

The feline lifted his head, a wicked smile tugging his lips.

"What do you need, baby?" The cat's husky voice rumbled as he reached down to open the Alano’s pants.

"Right now?" He gasped as he squirmed. "Just you." He replied honestly. The moth couldn't remember the last time he was so worked up.

A deep purr rumbled from Nix's chest as the cat reached into Rios’s open pants to grab the moth's leaking member.

"You gonna let me play with you, baby?" Nix's wrist turned expertly as he began to pump.

"Oh fuck!" Rios keened. "Y-yeah...do whatever you want with me." He replied through a shuddering breath.

Nix's purr stretched out as the cat straddled Rios' waist. He bent down to press a hot kiss to the moth's lips. The vibration of Nix's purr tickled against the Alano’s lips. He was distracted from the sensation, though, as Nix caught the green-haired man's pants pockets with his toes. In one smooth motion, Falorios' cargo pants were shoved down his legs and off his feet, leaving the two men groin to bare groin.

Rios's mouth opened willingly for the feline to explore. He let out a sound into Nix's mouth when he felt flesh against flesh. His hands reached over and down to scratch at the base of the cat's tail appreciatively.

Nix's purr rumbled louder, like a rough engine. He ground his hips down, sliding their cocks together.

"Right there, yeah," the feline groaned. He licked Rios' lower lip. "I know your kind, Falorios. You leak lubricant when excited, right? You gonna let me use the slick you make so I can fuck your hot ass?"

_Fuck fuck fuck_. He was leaking profusely, already. Though Rios tried to tell the cat as much, he ended up nodding enthusiastically, instead.

"Mmm." The feline slid down Rios' body. "Let me take care of you, sugar, but I want a taste first." Nix dragged his tongue from the moth's base to his tip in one long lick. "You know why I call you sugar, Falorios?"

The sounds just kept trickling out of the moth's mouth, just as the oil trickled down his shaft. It took him a moment for him to register the question that was tossed at him.

"Why?" the moth asked in return.

He sucked Rios's cockhead teasingly before pulling back. "Because you taste so…Fucking…Sweet." Each word was emphasized with a long lick. "You taste like that pie made with limes that has the frothy top."

Nix swallowed Rios down, sucking like he wanted the cream from a pastry. His purr vibrated down the moth's shaft into the brown man's balls. The cat sucked and licked, sloppy and wet, rolling his hips to rub his own needy cock on the bedcover beneath him. In the Alano’s excitement, saliva and the moth's own lubricant dribbled down below his balls. Nix took advantage, spreading it between the pretty moth's cheeks and over his tight pucker.

The feline pulled off Falorios’s cock just long enough to warn him, "Coming in."

His finger pressed inside the green-haired man. Nix moved it in and out for a few moments before impatience overcame him and he added another. He scissored his fingers, stretching and teasing.

"Fuck, sugar, you're like velvet inside," Nix moaned.

Rios was going to die. No, he was in the process of dying.

"Niiiiiiix," He keened as he tugged roughly at the other man's hair. "Nix, cosmos!" He gasped. The moth's thighs trembled as he kept them in place. His stomach kept clenching as he fought to keep still. However, the fingers trailed along his prostate expertly and the moth nearly came then and there. "Fuck! Just fuck me!"

"Don't have to ask me twice," Nix purred.

The black cat leaned back, grabbing Falorios’s legs and flipping the moth on his face. He tugged at the man’s hips, pulling him up onto his hands and knees. The cat reached around, stealing slick lubricant from Rios’s length, making the green-haired Alano shudder and moan. Nix slicked his length then held tight to the moth’s hips as he eased into Rios, groaning at the perfect soft tightness closing around him.

"Falorios..." Nix groaned when he was pressed fully inside the other man. "You're like heaven inside." He slowly pulled out then slid back in. "Fucking amazing, baby."

He pushed back in harder as Rios's channel stretched to accommodate his hard thickness.

"Nix!" Rios moaned as he lowered himself down to his elbows. He normally had full control of his wings up until he climaxed. But, this time, his wings unfurled after the cat's third thrust. "Cosmos..."

Nix pounded harder. "Damn, yes, show me your wings." The feline stroked the velvety soft appendages. "So lovely. Just like you."

Nix's fingers danced across yellow, yellow-green, and brown as the feline hammered into the man beneath him. He added a sinful turn to his hips ever few strokes that nailed the Alano's sweet spot. The cat's ebony ears flattened to his head as beads of sweat pearled on his inky skin.

"Want me to come inside you?" Nix rumbled. "Fill you up with my cum? Will you scream my name when you cum for me, Falorios?

The moth took deep, heaving breaths between his moans. He peered over his shoulder to look at the captivating feline.

"Nix, I-" He trailed off as he felt the end approaching. "Hahn! Nix!!" He whimpered as he came violently on the sheets. His wings fluttered a few times before draping downwards. "Oh, cosmos..."

"That's it..." Nix soothed. "Fuck yeah, squeeze me tight." The cat moaned. "Fuck, Falorios!"

He kept moving through his orgasm, unwilling to let a moment of the heady euphoria be missed. It ripped through him like a laser shot, leaving rapturous fire behind. It seemed to last forever, until the hypnotic pattern of Rios’s wings blurred before him. When the last shudders wracked him, Nix fell forward to lay between those buttery soft wings. He panted as he fought to remember how to move... how to breathe. A tiny thump at the door made his furry ear twitch, but he was too wrung out to care about random ship noises. Instead, he kissed the moth’s shoulder blade where the soft wing met warm brown skin.

"Can't remember...when I was last fucked to bliss like that." Rios panted. "Just...damn, Nix. I can share my room with ya’ ‘til they make you one." He offered.

Nix purred, the rumble vibrating against Rios' back.

"Thank you, sugar." The cat's ear flicked to the door again. "Be right back, love."

Nix groaned as he fought the artificial gravity to get himself up from the bed. Rios shivered as the warm body above him was replaced with cool air. The cat stepped lightly to the door, pressing the pad to open it. It slid open smoothly with a shushing noise. The snow-white rabbit that had been leaning heavily on his side against the door tumbled in. The small fur-covered bunny rolled, landing on his back under Nix, between his spread feet.  The cat looked to where the rabbit had been, noticing a small pearly wet spot. Nix couldn't help but grin.

"Bit of a voyeur, are you, bunbun?" the cat drawled before leaning over to scoop up the startled rabbit. "No need to skulk in doorways, come join us."

Nix carried Phenner to the bed, where Rios had retracted his wings and rolled to his back. The feline crawled in next to the moth and plopped the albino bunny on his chest.

"Look what I found, sugar." Nix grinned and curled up to Rios's side. "Isn't he the cutest bunbun ever?"

"Phen?" Rios smiled tenderly at the rabbit as he began to scratch and stroke his fur. "What were you doing over there, hmm? Were you worried?"

Phenner didn't return to his regular form so he could answer. His nose wiggled as he avoided looking his friend and lover in the eye. Rios noticed, however, that the pink in Phen's long ears darkened to just the same shades as Phenner's cheeks when he blushed furiously.

Nix reached over to start petting the rabbit, as well. "Give me fifteen minutes and I'll add you to round two." He snickered.

The moth began to blush the same red hue as Phen's ears.

===

_Dear Jackoff,_

_Just when I thought things couldn’t get any crazier, we ended up picking up a stray cat. I know what you’re thinking…stray cat? What could possibly be the harm there? Well, you’re terribly, terribly wrong. You see, Nix is…I mean, he’s… **Fuck**. I don’t even know how to describe him. He’s like sex incarnate. Eyepatch on one eye, one too many piercings on his ears, missing half a tail…and he’s still attractive as fuck to me. He got me blushing like Phenner, **me**! _

_As depressing as the thought is, I’m no longer the most experienced lay on the ship! Did I say depressing? He fucks me so good that I can’t even hold onto that kind of pride anymore. So, I’m no longer the best lay on the ship, so what!_

_Caustic cosmos! I still can’t get that mouth of his out of my head, let alone the rest of him. How does he even **do** that?_

_The second best lay on the ship (and that’s still saying a lot, damn it!),_

_Rios_

_===_

_Thanks for reading! We hope you liked it! Rates and Reviews are greatly appreciated and squealed over!_

 


	9. Ch 9

_Dear Jackoff,_

_Nix is in heat again. It's too soon. I can still feel the last heat way up in the recesses of my sore behind. Alright, so my behind isn't exactly sore just yet. But, I can already feel it! **Why** does his species go into heat so many times a year? **Why** do the others so conveniently sleep with someone **other than Nix** during the peak (and truly the worst) of his heat!? They're all a bunch of butt munches sometimes!!_

_ARGH! I mean, it's not like I'm **judging** Nix or anything. He can't really help it...and it's not like he's a bad person, or a bad lay. I just can't keep up with him half the time when he's in heat, you know? And he always freaking targets **me**! Whyyyyyyyy?_

_Fuck! I hear him coming!_

_Gotta __________________________________________________

_Sorry about the streak of ink. Nix ended up dragging me by my feet back to his room. I take all of it back, you know? I’m secretly kinda glad that he chooses me over all the others during the peak of his heat. Soreness is nothing that the Medbay can’t heal right up, right?_

_The Irresistible,_

_Falorios_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dear Jackoff,_

_I am never buying Nix his favorite tuna ever again. Hell, I'm not buying him **anything** ever again! His heat came back!! It's **too soon**! Why the hell does this keep happening to me????_

_The sexiest moth in the universe,_

_Rios_

_P.S._

_...alright, so maybe I'll just buy him something **normal** next time. You should see how drained he looks after some of these heats. You'd buy him something, too!_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Dear Jackoff,_

_...I think I'm nearing the end of a line that I never thought I'd ever walk across. My privates might as well have the name **'Nix'** tattooed all over them. Today, I couldn't even finish getting down with Caspin in the shower. I felt a pair of arms pull me right out and Nix saying I was clean already, and Adrian ended up having to pick up where I left off! What the hell's the matter with him? Sometimes his heat just gets the better of him._

_Whatever._

_It's not like I'm his favorite or something._

_...am I?_

_The confused sexiness,_

_Rios_

_P.S._

_And it's not like he's **my** favorite, either! Not one bit! Now, let me go see what he wants..._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Caspin's tail lashed as he hovered around the oven.  He resisted the urge to open it and check the contents, he could almost hear his father scolding him in his head for letting all the cooking heat out, so he waited. The fox crouched in front of the clear window and stared inside, trying to divine the magic moment when it would be done without the timer telling him.

 

Cas waited some more.

When the timer dinged, the fox had the oven-mitts on and ready. He gently opened the warm oven, the sweet hot air prickling his skin. Cas pulled out the tall rectangular pan, peering at it just a moment before inverting it over the serving tray. Caspin's creation plopped perfectly onto the shiny tray, caramelized sugar oozing slowly from the edges. The Vulpan stared at the odd cake. It was made of balls of dough rolled in sugar and spices then squashed into the greased rectangular pan.

Now was the moment of truth. To keep the cake from sticking, it had to be dumped out from the pan right after removing it from the oven. However, if it wasn't cooked long enough or if it was disturbed before it could cool slightly, the pieces of dough wouldn't bind together and the whole thing would break apart into a pile of round pieces. Caspin stared, willing the sweet dessert to come out right. Adrian had told the fox about an interesting Earth custom, and Cas was determined to adopt it. It sounded fun. The fox just wasn't sure what they would use for little candles. Maybe he could steal some little sensor lights...

Adrian came back from the control room after assuring that their flight path was steady. As soon as he caught a whiff of the dessert, he walked over to the kitchen. "That smells so good, Cas." He commented. "Need any help?"

Caspin jumped, the fur on his tail standing on end. The fox had been so intent on the dessert that he hadn't even noticed Adrian. The Vulpan barely kept himself from turning tiny. 

"Adrian," Cas gasped. His gaze darted to the cake, thank goodness it hadn't fallen.

"I think I've got it." Caspin smiled with relief. "Do you think it'll be okay? It's not like the cake you described. Actually," Cas looked down to his toes, suddenly shy. "It's a traditional celebration dessert for Vulpans." He peeked up at his big mate through thick eyelashes. "Especially for mating celebrations. I was looking forward to sharing it with you at Etsu's party but things got... tense." The fox's lips pulled into a little smile. "I hope you like it."

Adrian took great pleasure in wrapping his arms around his shorter mate and tugging him close, giving him a slow and sensual kiss. "I know that every last one of us will enjoy it, love." He said out loud. Even if they didn't, he was pretty confident that their other mates would be tactful enough not to say it in front of the Vulpan after he had put so much effort into making it.

Caspin suddenly looked unsure. "It's not the same as what you described, though." The little fox bit his lip. "There's no frosting and the consistency is all wrong. We don't have candles either. I don't want to ruin your customs. I suddenly feel like I'm being so disrespectful of your culture!"

The human began to laugh. "Everyone celebrates birthdays differently on Earth, as well. You have nothing to worry about. The important part is to gather and wish our loved ones well on their birthday, that's all.”

Caspin pressed a quick kiss to his first mate's lips. "I love you...But are you sure we don't need a piñata?"

“I assure you that we most certainly do not need a piñata.” Adrian replied, holding back his laughter to the best of his capability.

"If you're sure." Caspin looked dubious. "Everything is just about ready. I just need to grab the not quite candles. Someone just needs to go get the birthday boy."

Nix and Phen, lured by sweet smells were crammed in the galley doorway.

"We'll do it!" Nix volunteered. "C'mon, bunbun. Let's go wake up the sleepyhead."

===

There was a weight on Rios' chest and cool air on his naked lower half. Pleasure coursed through him, wet and warm surrounding his cock, before it pulled away.

"Are you sure this is the best way to wake him up, Nixie?" A familiar voice giggled. "He's still sleeping."

"Mmm, take him deeper, bun." Another voice purred. "That should do the trick."

Then the pleasure was back, even more intensely. It completely surrounded him, down to his balls, and suction was added.

The moth was having one of the strangest dreams. It involved flying over a field of flowers, naked, and a tulip latching onto his manhood to tug him back down to the ground.

“Nnnh?” Falorios stirred and frowned as he felt even more heat down below. “Hah!” He gasped as his eyes flew open and he gaped down at the glorious sight of Phenner’s mouth wrapped around him. “Cosmos, what an amazing way to wake up,” He moaned as he gave a limber thrust into the rabbit’s cavern.

Phenner pulled off with a slurp and grinned wide. "You're awake! Nix was right!"

"Of course I was." Nix chuckled. "So, Falorios, do you want to cum down Phenner's throat or do you want to come see your surprise?"

A slight pout formed on the moth’s lips. “I can’t do both?” He asked as he reached out to take hold of one of Nix’s hands, tugging it up to his face so that he could kiss the fingertips.

A wicked smile pulled the feline's lips. "Hmmm... maybe if we hurry. You two think we can finish before big beefcake Adrian comes looking for us?"

Phen nodded eagerly, not waiting before he dove back to Rios's cock, covering it with little licks from his soft pink tongue. Rios let out a shuddering gasp, taking one of Nix’s fingers into his own mouth and wrapping his tongue around it. He gave it a light suck as his hand reached out to palm and squeeze the feline’s package. He threaded his other hand through Phen’s pale locks and gave them a squeeze as well. The moth couldn’t help but thrust into the warmth after every other dip.

“Fuck!”

Phen made little contented noises as he worked Rios while rubbing his own dick through his pants. Nix straddled Rios' chest, enjoying the moth's hand rubbing against him.

"Open my pants," the cat purred, his yellow-green eye blazing with excitement.

The Alano eagerly did as he was told, his golden brown eyes never leaving the feline’s face as he licked him in long, thorough strokes and took him into his mouth with a content hum.

Nix reached down to stroke Rios's feathery antennae. "That's so good, sugar." The feline purred as he rolled his hips, gently sliding his length in and out of the moth's lips.

Phen moaned behind them, sucking eagerly. Rios’s hands slid up and around Nix’s thighs to take hold of taught buttcheeks as he sucked and shifted with fervor.

“Mmm,” He rumbled as he gave another sharp buck into Phen’s mouth.

The rabbit rolled, keeping Rios in his mouth as he pinned one of the moth's legs with his body. He rubbed himself against Rios' immobile leg. Nix continued to enjoy Rios' mouth. The moth had skills, he had to admit.

"Better hurry, birthday boy." Nix said with a groan, one of his ears giving a flick. "I think I hear that big sweet human thinking about hunting us down." The cat reached back, clenching a hand in Phen's hair to hold him still. "Fuck his throat, Falorios. He wants it, don't you, bunbun?"

The rabbit whimpered, but it certainly didn't sound like anything close to an objection. He rubbed himself faster against Rios.

Falorios was only able to thrust a few more times into the rabbit’s mouth before he released. He let out a long groan, the sound vibrating through the back of his throat as he continued to suck the feline hard. His mind didn’t even register the fact that Nix called him the birthday boy.

Nix and Phen both moaned. Phen at swallowing Rios' sweet cream. The moth tasted like candy to him. Between that and Rios' sexy noises, the rabbit couldn't hold back, spilling in his pants as he thrust against Rios. Nix was oblivious to Phen, overwhelmed by his own orgasm. The cat cried out, thrusting harder into Rios' hot mouth as he came. The bliss sent shocks up his spine. The cat loved his orgasms whether he was in a heat or not. His last heat had passed days ago. It allowed him to be more present in the moment, aware of what was going on around him. The pleasure that came in his heat was like nothing else. It was like jumping into a rapid river. It dragged him wildly, but it was a helluva ride.

There was no mind-muddling haze now, just the pleasure of having his lovers with him.

When he was empty, Nix pulled himself from Rios' lips. The feline curled over, bending his spine like a gymnast to kiss Rios, enjoying the taste of himself on his lover's lips.

Cosmos, but Rios loved kisses. Each of his mates had a distinct way of kissing. But, he liked Nix’s kisses the most. They caused shivers to roll down his spine for some reason. The Alano had a sated expression on his face as he stretched. He downright beamed at the two of them.

“That was great,” He confessed. “Are we attacking Ade and Cas next? Are they still sleeping?”

Phen giggled, flopping onto his back, "Nope."

Nix rolled to Rios's side, nuzzling the green-haired man. "They’re getting your surprise ready. We were supposed to come wake you up and drag you to the dining area."

The rabbit tugged off his pants and used them of it to clean off the mess he'd made on himself. He tossed the pants on the floor and bounced out of the bed, tugging at Rios' foot.

"Come on, come on!" Phen begged. "I want you to see my thing, too!"

Rios raised an eyebrow at Phen's particular wording. "Your thing?" He teased as he finally stood off the bed. As he moved, his wings gave a flap. He hadn't even realized when they had unfurled, but since he had started the day in an excellent mood, he kept them out.

"Yes!" Phenner said excitedly. "I have a thing for you! We all-mmph!" The rabbit's pink eyes went wide as Nix slapped his hand over Phen's mouth.

Nix just grinned. "You already knew bun had a thing for you." He winked. "Come on, sugar, before I get in trouble with Adrian." He smirked. "You wouldn't want him to have to spank me, would you?"

A blush formed on Rios's face as he followed them. "I don't know about that...seeing him spanking you sounds rather hot, to tell ya’ the truth." He added with a chuckle.

Nix snorted and gave a swat at Rios's behind. "I oughta' spank _you_."

He and Phenner grabbed Rios's hands and tugged him out of the room. The rabbit was so excited he was practically vibrating, but he kept his mouth shut. Before they entered the dining area, Nix stood behind Rios and covered the moth's eyes. Phenner kept hold of greenhead’s hand and led him into the room. In a moment, Nix dropped his hands.

"Surprise!"

Falorios could do little more than gape at the decorations and food on the table. The colors were the black and burgundy he enjoyed so much.

"Whoa!" He gasped. "What's all this about?" He asked out loud.

"It's your birthday!" Caspin bounced on the balls of his feet. "It's a custom of Adrian's people. He told me about it and it sounded really fun! It's a celebration of the day you were born... er, hatched, or whatever." Cas clasped his hands in front of him and beamed up at Falorios. "It's like, we're so happy you are with us, we celebrate your very existence. There's a dessert, decorations, and presents." The fox’s ear flicked nervously. "Do you like it, Rios?"

The Alano gazed at all of them for a moment before hunching over, a hand clutching at his shirt over his heart. No one had ever done such a thing for him before, let alone four people. He was so incredibly touched that the emotions were currently overwhelming him. Tears fell from his eyes.

At first, Adrian was concerned that something was wrong with him. But, when he rushed over to check Rios out, he let out a sigh of relief. "Caspin's right," He affirmed. "We’re happy that you’re with us. Did you think we weren't?"

"I..." Rios struggled to speak. He reached out to wrap his arms around the tall human's neck, clutching him tightly as he swallowed thickly through the knot in his throat. "Thank you." The words were whispered so softly that it was a wonder that anyone heard it at all.

Phen threw his arms around Rios, nuzzling his neck. "Merry Birthday, Rios."

"Happy..." Caspin whispered loudly. "It's happy birthday and merry Halloween."

Phen's brows furrowed. "What's that one again?"

"The one you liked with the bunnies and eggs... I think." Caspin cocked his head.

"That one is Easter, and I'm just going to have to explain them all as they happen," Adrian responded with an amused smile tugging at his lips. "For now, it’s Happy Birthday, Rios."

When his heart finally settled back down, the moth moved away to tug both Caspin and Nix into another hug. "Thank you so much. All of you." He then planted a hard kiss on Caspin's lips, Adrian's lips, and Phen's lips. When he reached Nix, he couldn't help but clutch the back of the feline's head and throw a little tongue into it.

Nix closed his eye and threw a leg around Rios' thigh, pulling him close. Nix's tail flicked the air as he succumbed to the steamy kiss.

"Mmm, it's your party," Nix murmured when they came up for air. "But here I am getting all the presents."

Phen gasped and dashed over to the table to snatch a roughly wrapped box. "Presents!" He bounced up and down, waving the brightly colored box at Rios. "Open mine first! Pretty please?"

Rios gave Phen a bright smile as he carefully unwrapped the box and opened it to reveal what looked to be a book. His gaze flicked back to the rabbit's face for a moment before he pulled the book out and leafed through it. It was a gorgeous journal with a burgundy ribbon attached to one end as a bookmark.

"Phen..." His breath hitched as he held the book to his chest in a hug. "Thank you." He replied in a soft and sincere tone of voice. He set the book back in its box so that he could tug the albino bun into another tight hug.

The rabbit gave a happy squeak, hugging Rios back. "You always seem to have a lot in your head." Phen smiled. "I thought maybe you might like to continue writing it down."

"I love it!" The moth responded earnestly. "I will definitely write it all down. I’ve been running out of pages on my old journal for ages."

"Which reminds me," Adrian stated as he handed Rios his own gift. "I think it's time you open mine."

Rios opened it with a grin to reveal a set of several fancy pens with ink of different colors. "Thank you, Ade!" He said as he hugged the human tightly. "I love it!"

Caspin was next, giving Rios a new hat with a matching shirt and pants. The shirt was modified to make room for the moth's wings. It was various shades of brown, bringing out the golden brown of his eyes.

"Cas, this is gorgeous, thank you!" The moth gave Caspin a tight hug. "I love it!"

Nix was last. His present was wrapped in satiny black fabric held around the box with a red velvet ribbon. Rios happily untied the bow and opened the box. Inside were leather wrist and ankle restraints, padded and lined with red velvet matching the bow. Next to the restraints was a long smooth crystal shaped remarkably similar to Nix's cock. Underneath all of them was a long coil of soft black rope.

The cat slithered up close to Rios to whisper in his ear. “I’ll let you decide if we should use these on you or on me…” Nix gave Falorios’ ear a little lick.

The moth visibly shivered. "Either way is fine with me," He whispered back. When he pulled away he let out a sigh of defeat. "You'll be the death of me, Nix."

"Hmm, what a way to go, though." The cat kissed behind Rios ear then straightened when Cas cleared his throat.

"I made a cake." The fox blushed. "It's a traditional dessert for celebration." He pointed to a little pile of long thin sticks. “You stick them into it and try to get as many pieces of cake as you can. It's good luck to get more." He waved a hand over the cake and little lights flickered to life on the surface. "But first, we will sing you a song, then you blow out your candles and make a wish." Caspin looked down. "But we didn't have candles, so I modified some sensor lights to react to air movement."

The moth listened attentively to everything the Vulpan had to say. "All this for me, Cas?" He asked, feeling another small wave of emotion welling up inside. "I have no words..." He breathed.

Caspin stepped forward, pressing a soft kiss to Rios’s warm lips before blushing. "You came into our family in a rather... unorthodox way, but I... We love you." He took the moth's hand. "This ship wouldn't be the same without you. I really liked the idea of this party for you. We all did."

Adrian helped Caspin urge Rios towards the unique cake as he began to sing Happy Birthday to him. The others joined along. He was glad that the tune was easy enough to learn in less than a day. When it was over, he gave the moth a smile. "Now you just make a mental wish and blow out the light sensors."

"A wish?" Rios wondered aloud. He couldn't ask for anything more than to be a part of their lives for many years to come. The green-haired man blew over the light sensors and grinned. "Now what?"

"Now is when we eat the cake," Caspin said as he distributed the sticks for everyone to try to get as many cake balls speared as they could.

Only one sweet cake ball ended up on the floor. It was mourned heavily by Phenner, who had decided Caspin's dessert was the most delicious thing in the world. The rabbit was ridiculously excited when he got the most balls speared with his little stick. Phen proceeded to shove as many in his mouth as possible.

"This is amazing," Adrian commented as he savored the pieces he ended up with.

"Soooo good," Rios moaned as he ate another one. "This is seriously the best birthday I've ever had."

Caspin clapped his hands happily as he chewed his cake. Phen said something completely unintelligible with his mouth so full.

Nix translated with a grin. "He wants to know what the next holiday is."

"Christmas...but, that one's more than a bit complicated, as it varies from culture to culture." Adrian admitted with a slight wince.

Nix shrugged. "So?" He licked a bit of sugar from his lower lip. "Make it less complicated." He shrugged. "Or keep it complicated. We're mostly just kind of floating through space without a ton to do." The cat grinned. "Something fun to take up our time when we aren't fucking."

Rios let out a playful snort. "As if you wouldn't just accept us fucking during all our free time." He pointed out.

Rios didn’t notice Nix’s focus on him become suddenly intense as Adrian spoke.

"Let me think it over and then we can decide what to do and what not to do for the next holiday." Adrian declared.

Nix's eye dilated and he let out a little chitter before tackling the moth to the floor. Phenner caught Rios's cake stick before it could fall. He nibbled it as he looked down at the pair on the floor. Nix was straddling Rios, nibbling at his neck.

"You offering, Falorios?" The feline asked. "I'm pretty close to my heat... I can feel it coming on. It's just under my skin, burning. I can keep going for a long time... I bet foxy and bunbun would bring us food and drink. How long do you think we could go without a break?" Nix's eye shone like a jewel. "I'm willing to try."

One could almost feel the heat coming off the red face of the moth. "W-Without a break?" He squeaked, practically panicking. "Are you serious? I...shit, I mean I could try during one heat." He then remembered how some of Nix's heats lasted longer than others. "...on second thought, I don't think I could survive!"

Nix gave a sad little mew. "What if I let you top me more?"

"Oh no, don't give me that look...argh! Fine. But, just one heat." Rios insisted as he caved in to the feline.

"Speaking of heats and the like," Adrian drawled. "It's your call, Rios. How many of us do you want to bed on, this, your birthday? How many and which ones?"

Falorios gave Nix a peck on the lips before carefully standing back up, helping the feline up, as well. "Honestly?" The moth mused outloud. "My bed is big enough for everyone, isn't it? Even if we split it up a bit, I'd want everyone."

Nix made that excited chittering noise again and attacked Rios's neck, nibbling and sucking.

"Ummm." Phen giggled. "I think Nix is in heat again."

Caspin grinned. "Well, this should be fun."

Rios looked up at Adrian. "I'd love to see you inside Nix."

Nix pressed close to the birthday boy. "I want Falorios inside me, too."

Phen squeaked, the mental image of Rios and Adrian with Nix making him stiffen instantly.

Adrian looked from Rios to Nix in surprise. He had never thought of doing such a thing, though it wasn't unheard of. "Both inside him at once?" He questioned.

The moth held on to Nix, a frown formed on his face as he thought. "Nix...this is going to sound strange, but do you think you could handle both of us inside you?" He suggested tentatively.

"Please," Nix wriggled against Rios. "I want you both inside me, stretching me... Fill me up."

When the cat opened his eye his pupil was blown wide, leaving a jade ring around it. Nix chittered again.

"Stars," Caspin whispered before pressing down on his sudden erection.

Phen giggled and pressed a kiss to Caspin's cheek, leaning over to whisper into his ear. "I can help you with that while we watch."

"Looks like it's unanimous," Adrian commented as they all headed to Rios's room.

On one of the ports they had visited, Caspin and Adrian came across a special tablet that, once inserted inside, would instantly lubricate the passage evenly. All that was left was to stretch, and that was exactly what the human began to work on. He handed one of the tablets to Caspin and, after they all disrobed, he inserted one into Nix.

Falorios sat on the edge of his bed with Nix in his lap. He then spread the feline's buttcheeks open wide as Adrian began to stretch him diligently.

Nix moaned raggedly. "Fuck, yes."

Caspin pulled his eyes from the feline to press his own little tablet into a very excited rabbit.

"Cosmos, Cas, look at them," Phenner whimpered. "It makes me wonder if I could stretch wide enough like Nix..."

Cas groaned and shoved a finger inside the horny bunny. "Fuck, that's so hot, Phen. Which two of us would you want inside you?"

Phenner's back arched as Caspin added a second finger and started pumping. "I... I don't know... Would you want to try?"

"Fuck yes," the fox moaned, adding a third finger, amazed at how quickly the rabbit opened for him.

Adrian grabbbed the two shortest lovers and tossed them to the head of the bed with a smirk as he began to stretch Nix even wider, wide enough, he hoped to accommodate them both. "How do you feel, Nix? Are you ready for Rios?"

Nix whimpered. "Please," he begged. "I need it, hurry."

Caspin and Phenner were ahead of them. The pair had squealed when the tall human had tossed them so easily to the top of the bed. They'd quickly been all over each other, though. Caspin spread Phen's ass and gripped the bunny's soft fluffy tail before sinking inside with a moan. Phenner echoed him, pushing back to take the fox deep.

"Oh, Cas... Look at them." Phen whimpered as he circled his hips, squeezing Caspin inside his channel.

The fox could only moan and grip the rabbit's hips as he followed Phen's gaze to the trio further down the bed. Rios was reclined on the bed. Nix faced toward him, straddling his hips. Whimpers and needy mewls fell from the cat’s lips as he wriggled into position. Rios held his hard weeping length to guide his cock inside the needy feline. Nix's eye rolled up as Rios's tip entered him. The moth tried to slowly guide the cat onto him, but Nix was having none of it, sitting back to take all of Falorios in with one rough shove.

"Oh!" Rios moaned as he arched his back a bit. "Best...birthday...ever." He admitted as his hands raked a path up the feline's thighs.

Adrian let out a low chuckle as he gently urged Nix forward onto his elbows on either side of Rios's torso.

Nix tucked his hands under and up until they cupped the moth's shoulders and pressed a kiss to Rios's chin as he gently rocked his hips from side to side to taunt Adrian.

"I'm on it, Kitten," The human rumbled behind him, taking hold of the base of Nix’s tail and giving it a sharp tug to keep him still. He spread one of the cheeks and began to thrust his way inside in short, pistoning movements. When the head of his shaft made its way through, he let out a low groan and took hold of Nix's hips as he sank most of the way in. His expression was of bliss as the sensitive underside of his cock slid along Rios's own. "Cosmos!"

"Hng... yessss," Nix hissed. "Fuck me."

The cat clung to Rios as he was filled to the point of pain and then beyond. The stinging stretch was delicious. His lashes fluttered as he mewed in bliss. His cock was pressed between his own body and Rios' tight belly. He spread his thighs wide and welcomed his lovers inside.

The human's thrusts became faster and harder, drawing sounds from both of the men beneath him. It was incredibly tight inside the feline, and the double heat was a sensation he had never felt before. One of his hands slid up Nix's spine as he continued his undulations.

A whimper fell from the moth's lips from below. It wasn't long before his wings began to unfurl. What little control he had over himself was quickly fluttering away with each of Adrian's thrusts. "Ahn!" He cried.

"Please," Nix cried. "Please, please, please."

The sensations were so intense, the feline thought he might cry. With every thrust, his backside was stretched impossibly wide and his cock rubbed against the Alano’s abs.

"Make me take it," Nix mewled. "Fuck me harder."

Adrian's fingers dug into Nix's hips as he began to thrust with even more force. Falorios couldn't take it anymore and he began to toss in a few careful thrusts of his own before he came viciously inside the feline's depths. "Ahhh!" He groaned.

As Rios came, he shot directly at the cat's prostate. Nix squealed, bucking on top of the moth. The feline dragged his nails down Rios' arms as he came, spurting between their bodies and clenching down on the cocks filling him.

Adrian gave several final thrusts until the double pulsing pushed him over the edge, as well. "Fuck!" He hissed as he burst inside the already filled cavern, adding his own seed to the mix.

Nix fell, boneless onto the moth’s chest, panting. His gaze was drawn to movement above him. Cas was pounding into Phenner from behind. The rabbit had started on his hands and knees, but had slumped as Caspin had fucked him deeper and harder in his excitement. The rabbit was flat on his belly with his cock trapped beneath him and his fingers clenching the blankets. His rosy eyes caught Nix's satiated gaze and Phen moaned long and loud.

Caspin slipped his fingers into soft snowy hair and yanked back. Phen cried out, his back arching as his head lifted. The fox's other hand pinned the rabbit's hip as he pounded faster and harder, chasing his orgasm.

Nix watched, fascinated, as Phen's eyes closed tight and he released a strangled cry as he came onto the blanket beneath him.

"Stars," Caspin swore as the rabbit's muscles twitched and tightened around him.

The Vulpan's hips jerked as he stabbed deep into the rabbit, hitting Phen's sweet spot one last time. Phenner jerked under him and cried out as the fox filled him with cum. Caspin pulsed inside Phen until he was spent. He released the bunny and flopped on top of him, both of them panting heavily.

"I fucking love you guys," Rios panted, his body shivering from the aftermath. The sounds of completion from the two overhead were the icing on the cake. "W-Who's birthday is it next?" He prompted.

Caspin didn't speak but pointed at Phenner. The fox had looked up all their birthdays when Adrian had first explained his birthday customs. As the Vulpan pointed, Phen weakly raised his hand.

"Oh, cosmos," the rabbit murmured. "This is going to be so _good_."

::::

_Dear Jackoff the Second,_

_I admit that I’m touched in many, many ways. Heartfelt, goofy-headed, and thoroughly mauled. And I enjoyed every minute of it! This crazy crew has really grown on me. Or, have I been the one to grow on them? Who knows? All I know is that I am going to take advantage of **every** moment I have with them._

_The alluring and appreciative,_

_Falorios_

_P.S._

_Happy fucking Birthday to me. <3_

 

 


	10. Ch 10

_Dear Jackoff the Second,_

_Don’t tell anyone, but I have started to take on photography as a hobby. I don’t mean professional, high quality, art photos, either. I’m talking about scrapbooking candid shots of everyone around me. In one of the ports, I came across one of those small, spy-cams that you can attach pretty much anywhere. With a single touch, it reads your fingerprint and takes a snapshot of wherever it’s aiming at. It took me a while to figure it out, but I love it. I’m keeping them hidden away in my tablet until I finish the video reel I’m making for Caspin’s birthday some months from now._

_I **do** have another secret folder, one that has two passwords on it and holds all of my candid shots of a particularly persuasive feline. But, those sappy photos will never see the light of day…hopefully._

_The Hot Hobbyist,_

_Rios_

 

"Come on, if we all go as a group, no one will try anything!" Rios pleaded with Adrian and Caspin. They had found a new port on a new path Caspin was trying through the sector and the moth wanted to step on something with real gravity for a while. "Right, Nix?" He prompted the feline.

The feline tugged his pants on and nodded. "Yeah, especially if we take Mr. Beefcake." Nix sauntered over to rub against Adrian. "No one will mess with us. And Falorios and I know how to dress in order to encourage the ragtags _not_ to touch."

Adrian lifted his hand to gently rub the back of Nix's head. "Alright, alright." He conceded. "But, we _walk_ as a group and _return_ as a group. No one is to wander too far." He stated.

Nix smiled coquettishly up at the tall human. The jade jewel in his new eyepatch twinkled in the light. "I could wear that collar Falorios got me, the one with the little bell." The cat wiggled close. "You could put a leash on me. Lead me around, keep me as close as you want."

"The collar is fine, but not the leash." Adrian replied. "Here in the privacy of the ship, a leash is fine, but not out in the port. One never knows if it is offensive to other cultures, maybe offensive enough to deny us our supplies."

Nix pouted for a moment, his dark lip pooching out before he brightened. "You'll leash me on the ship sometimes?"

"Yes, if that's what you wish." Adrian agreed with a smirk. "We can do almost anything on the ship if you ask."

"Almost... _anything_?" Nix's eye widened. He bit his lip and looked down. "You don't mean that."

The human leaned down to kiss the feline, his tongue slipping inside to slide along Nix's for a while before pulling away. "I absolutely do." He insisted before looking around for the others. "Now then, is everyone ready to go?"

Phenner bounced up, excited to see the new port. He was still amazed at all the things he would often see that they didn’t have on his home planet. Everyone loved showing him new things just to see his wide-eyed and happy reactions. Caspin stood and joined him, twining their fingers together. They made quite a pair standing side-by-side.

They were both petite, though Phenner was a little shorter and thinner. Their colorings were both mostly monotone, Phen all white with pink cheeks and lips and Caspin tannish-brown with black eyelashes and sooty areas at the tips of his ears and on his tail. It made their captivating eyes all the more enticing, one pair rosy-pink and the other grassy-green. They were adorable.

During the past few days, they had been tearing around the ship, chasing each other and wrestling in their animal forms. The crew had accepted Cas’s animal form, which did wonders for his acceptance of himself. In fact, to see one or both of them being petted on someone's lap after supper wasn't an unusual occurrence. It was enough to make Nix wish he could turn into a real kitty-cat

Nix tugged on a ruby red shirt and a jacket that jangled with small chains. He winked at Adrian as he buckled on his shiny red and black collar. The cat flicked the tiny bell, making it tinkle merrily. Rios had on a pair of tight, black pants and a sleeveless, forest green shirt. He made sure to put on a black fedora, tucking his antennae in. And he kept his wings tucked away, as well.

Before they left, Caspin made sure everyone had a little communicator on in case someone happened to be separated from the group. Cas grabbed his usual shoulder bag and the group headed out to explore the new port.

Though Adrian tried to be prudent, he and Caspin ended up caving in to more than a few requests from his little loves. They bought all kinds of snacks and accessories for them. However, one particular request made Adrian regret having allowed them to join Caspin and himself at that particular port.

They had wandered through the port, letting everyone’s curiosity guide them. They’d come upon a crowd that drew their attention. A slaver was selling foreigners and species of all kinds. The mouse currently held at auction was an adorable thing. His skin tone fell between tan and pale and he had freckles on his shoulders and buttcheeks. Each of the slaves wore a thick collar and a brown cloth that barely covered them at all, but the shade made the brown spots on the mouse's white ears stood out.

He seemed so young, although looks could be deceiving. The wavy, strawberry blonde hair was a mess atop his head. His golden yellow eyes were opened wide as he gazed about in panic.

"He's so scared," Phenner whispered. "We should buy him and bring him with us!"

“We can’t just _buy_ people, Phen,” Caspin hissed.

“Not even for my birthday?” Phen asked under his breath.

“Sure you can buy people.” Nix shrugged as Caspin ignored the rabbit’s question. “I’ve been bought and sold several times.”

Cas bit his lip and hugged the cat tight, surprising him and making him jingle from the chains on his coat and the bell on his collar.

Nix patted the fox’s back awkwardly. “Hey, it’s okay.”

The fox looked at the terrified mouse then back to Nix, his heart hurting when he imagined his lover in that position. “ _Should_ we buy him, Nix?”

“If you want to.” The cat looked uncomfortable, shrugging again. “Anyone else who buys him here… it won’t end well for him. He looks…soft. I’m not sure he’ll survive the things they’ll probably demand from him.”

Caspin looked to Adrian and Rios, still unsure.

"If we have enough money to, that is." Rios pointed out, shuffling his feet. "I feel the same as Nix."

Adrian's lips formed a thin line as he kept an eye on the auction. "What do _you_ want to do, Caspin?" The Vulpan was, indeed, the owner of the ship and the biggest breadwinner of the group.

"Money isn't an issue..." Caspin's emerald eyes were dark with indecision as he looked up at Adrian. "We can't save _everyone_... but, we could save this one."

The human looked carefully at the expressions on their faces. Some were taut and guarded. Others were full of pity. "Then, let's do it. Let's buy the poor thing."

Caspin pushed through the crowd to reach the check-in table. He ducked under or around people until he reached the stout alien sitting in front of a small screen. Cas slapped down his card with his account info. The man was only startled a moment before he scooped up the card and waved it over the sensor. Cas was given back his card as well as a larger square that resembled a small screen. He could use it to bid. The frightened mouse was in the process of being auctioned as Cas activated the screen.

"Come on, come on," he growled as it popped up an introduction screen about the auction company.

He swiped through the intro and ads for future auctions to bring up the auction going on right then. Caspin quickly pulled up the bid tab and punched in his instructions for how much he wanted as his bid increments as well as his max bid. If he needed to, he would increase the maximum, but for the large max bid he entered, he didn't think it would be a problem. The system checked the information against his account to make sure he had the coin before it allowed him to make his first bid.

Mycha was frightened to near death. One day, he was in the shops near the base of his town, searching for the perfect gift for his lovely fiancé. He couldn’t remember what happened after that, but when he came to again, he was already wearing nothing but the brown cloth and uncomfortable collar that kept him from shifting into a little spotted mouse. The many different species around him all had sympathetic looks on their faces. They had warned him that he should try to escape once sold, at all costs. Someone as tiny as him was sure to bleed and ache, but if he was lucky, his buyer would be a gentle old man.

As Mycha scanned the crowd, he did see a few old men casting bids on him. But, he also saw many lewd young faces that were eager to buy him, as well. The face of his fiancé came to mind.

"Rina, forgive me." He whispered. She was surely worried sick with worry about his whereabouts by then.

Caspin's crewmates had found the little Vulpan in the raucous crowd. Adrian stood ominously over his smaller lovers, scaring off any fool who dared get too close, clearing a little bubble around them. The Vulpan let out a sigh of relief as his screen flashed, alerting him that he had the winning bid on _#3482: Murisian male, young adult, unaltered_. Caspin tried not to think what being _altered_ would have entailed as he led the way back to the bored alien who'd given him the auction screen.

"I won lot thirty-four eighty-two." He said in a rush as he returned the screen. "I'm in a hurry. I want to collect immediately." Cas eyed the alien who made no move. "I'm willing to tip... generously." He dropped a credit chip on the table.

The alien's eyes widened, sausage-like fingers snatched the chip before punching something into his own screen. He pressed a ticket into Cas’s hand and pointed to a door.

"Go through there," he told Caspin. "Give this to the guy in white. He'll set you up."

Mycha's wrists were tied behind him, but he slid the tip of his left thumb over his engagement ring in a nervous manner. Amidst everything that happened to him, he had been lucky that the ring hadn’t been pawned off from the beginning. He was taken to a room and was seated on a single chair for his new owner's "inspection." He was trembling so hard his teeth chattered.

"You have five minutes to look him over and decide," an alien in white stated as he opened the door to allow Caspin into the room. "If you decline, he will go to the second highest bid."

Wide, golden eyes met a set of emerald ones. Mycha let out a squeak.

Caspin knelt down in front of the trembling mouse, face tense. "We'll get you out of here and on my ship in no time." He leaned forward.  "My crew and I... We'll take care of you."

Mycha let out a louder squeak and began trembling even harder. "C-Crew? It's not just you?" He whimpered.

"No." Cas shook his head emphatically. "There are five of us. Adrian is huge, nobody messes with him. Rios and Nix know how to handle themselves. They're tough," the fox told him, hoping to reassure the mouse that they could protect him. "I may not look like much, but I know my way around the ports, and I'm handy with knives and stunners."

The mouse began to sniffle, tears gathering in his eyes. He was so frightened he couldn't even speak. This was surely one of the worst case scenarios that the others had told him about!

The Vulpan looked at the upset Murisian. _Poor thing_ , he thought to himself. The cloth the mouse wore could barely be called clothing and the collar didn’t look like something even Nix would enjoy wearing. Cas thought that between himself and Phen they could probably find some clothes that would fit the little mouse. The tiny thing was even smaller than Phenner. "We'll have you on the ship and get rid of those rags they forced you into in no time." Caspin stood, looking for the guard to let him know he was ready to go, taking the mouse with him.

Mycha went with Caspin. His head was down and his tail curled between his legs. When they met up with a group of intimidating men, he let out a loud squeak and tried to hide behind the Vulpan.

Phenner's pink eyes went wide. "So tiny! So cute!" He swept the mouse up into a tight hug. "What's his name?"

"I don't know..." Caspin admitted.

"You didn't ask his name?" Phen scolded.

The mouse's breath hitched as the albino took him in a vice-like grip. He tried to keep still, not wanting to offend him.

Phen looked hopefully at Caspin. "Can we keep him?"

Nix licked his lips, his half-tail lashing behind him. His green-yellow eye was sharp on the frightened mouse. "Yeah, foxy, can we keep him?"

Caspin scowled at both of them. "Come on, let's get back to the ship. Oh damn, I didn't even untie his hands." Cas shoved the envelope the guard had given him into his bag then struggled with the knots until the mouse was loose. "Let's go. I want off this awful hunk of metal."

Adrian guarded all of them from the back, ensuring a safe return to the ship. But, the tall human was, hands down, the most intimidating of them all to the mouse's eyes.

Mycha let out another loud squeak as he was ushered into the ship and the hangar closed behind them. "P-Please!" He pleaded, his tail still curled between his legs. "Be gentle with me, I'm a virgin!"

Adrian was already heading off to pilot the ship, though the comment made him look back for a moment. Everyone else was frozen, staring at their ship’s new guest. Nix reacted first.

"You're lucky." The cat said with a shake of his head. "Normally, a slave would have been raped long before you left your home system... Probably several times."

“I was so tiny, the others kept me hidden away.” The mouse explained as he began to weep, falling down to his knees as he wiped at the copious tears with the backs of his hands. "Th-they took me from my home planet and my fiancé!" He sobbed.

Phen dropped to his knees in front of the mouse. "Hey, what's your planet called?"

Mycha sniffled as he gazed at the rabbit. "Yralis." He murmured.

Phen's rosy eyes snapped to Caspin. "Do you know it?"

The fox chewed his lip. "It sounds familiar. I'll look it up. Maybe we can get him home." Caspin darted off to join Adrian in the command room, shoving the mouse's envelope into Rios’s hands.

The moth sifted through the envelope, speed-reading the information. "It says here that his name is Mycha Neil Stewart the fourth? Has his birthdate and everything." Rios mused aloud. "I wonder if they nicked the info from an ID."

Nix crossed his arms, looking away from the pitiful mouse. "You should find out if he has any injuries that need the MedBay... Slavers aren't usually gentle."

"Mycha," Phenner asked gently. "Did I say your name right? Are you hurt anywhere?"

The mouse began to take gasping breaths with hiccoughs in between. "N-No. I don't think so." He responded.

Rios went to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water for the little thing. "This should help." When the golden eyes gave him a suspicious glance, he sighed and took a sip from the cup. "See? We're not gonna poison you."

Small, shaky hands took hold of the cup and he drank until his hiccoughs settled down.  "Thank you." He whispered.

Phenner took the cup, staying crouched next to Mycha. His eyes widened as Nix swept in and picked up Mycha as though he weighed nothing.

"Come on then, mousy-poo." The black cat strode down the hall toward the crew's rooms.

Mycha let out a surprised squeak and clung to the larger feline. "Wh-where are we going?" He gasped.

"Phen's room." Nix told him. "He's little, like you."

Unable to do much else, Mycha peered up at the man, noticing the eyepatch that covered one of his eyes and the interesting hairstyle. "What happened to you?" He asked softly.

Nix glanced down. "My eye?"

The mouse curled in on himself, fearing a violent reaction.

The cat sighed. He quickly checked to make sure no one else was looking before he flipped his patch up, flashing Mycha a glimpse of his dead white eye. The mouse was able to catch sight of an opalescent glimmer shining across it before the jeweled fabric was back in place.

"I did it myself, also chopped off my tail." Nix flicked his shortened tail. "I did it so I'd have a chance to get away from my owner." The ebony feline grinned fiercely, showing sharp white teeth. "It worked, too. It was worth it."

Mycha gasped loudly. "Then, why are you here? Isn't that tall man your owner?"

"Adrian?" Nix snorted. "That might be a fun game, but he's not the possessive type and he couldn't afford me anyway. Caspin's the one flush with coin. He could fill this ship with slaves if he wanted." Nix grinned wickedly. "It was sweet little bunbun who begged him to buy you." The cat chuckled as they swept through Phenner's doorway.

"The Vulpan?" Mycha wondered out loud. "Then, _he's_ our owner?"

Nix snorted. "Technically, I suppose. He did snatch me off the port I was stuck on, and he’s the captain of this boat."

"I was given to him as an appeasement gift." Phenner piped up. "And didn't he kidnap Adrian?"

The mouse let out a squeak, freaking out a bit at the idea of such a seemingly nice-looking Vulpan being the mastermind behind it all.

Nix shrugged. "Anyhoo, let's have a look." He dropped Mycha to bounce on Phenner's soft bed, covered with layers of blankets and pillows. "Lose the loin-cloth thing. We'll see how hurt you are."

The cat started inspecting the mouse, starting at the top of his head and intending to go south. It was what Nix did to himself back when he was a slave and some bastard had gotten too rough with him. He'd check himself over for injuries and deal with them as needed. The feline couldn't believe that the slavers hadn't hurt the little guy.

Mycha wrung his hands for a moment and his eyes began to water, but he pulled the brown cloth off and allowed himself to be looked over. "All I remember is that I was in the shops of Yralis a-and the next thing I knew, I woke up with this on and a bunch of others on the slave ship."

"Hmmm," Nix told him as he poked at one freckled shoulder. "Count yourself lucky they knocked you out. Sometimes they'll just do a drop and grab, overpowering the ones they want by force. The ones that die from their injuries after are just spaced out the nearest air lock."

The mouse's lower lip trembled as he thought of how much worse things could have been. "A-Are you all g-going to t-take me at once?" He asked quietly.

"Take you?" Nix looked up from checking the mouse's hands and fingers. "Oh, I see. Well, Falorios and Adrian both took me at the same time once." The cat nodded at Rios, who was looking over the contents of Mycha's envelope more carefully, glancing up when he heard his name. "I think bunny-boy is going to be getting filled by Caspin and someone else at some point." Nix cocked his head. "If you really are a virgin, though, you might have some trouble with that, hon."

Phenner popped his head out of his massive closet when he heard his name. "What?"

"Nothing." Nix told him, waving the snowy rabbit back into the closet.

Tears began to fall down Mycha's face once again. He didn’t know if he could take _one_ person, let alone _two._ "Why couldn't they have taken me after I married Rina?" He whimpered down at the bed, as if it held all the answers.

Nix noted Mycha's belly seemed uninjured. "Who's Rina and why would that have been better?"

"My fiancé!" Mycha squeaked and sniffled.

"I don't see how being hitched would have saved you from the slavers." The cat paused then continued his inspection.

"B-but, I would have at least _been_ with her," Mycha insisted, wiping at his tears. "And I wouldn't have been a virgin."

Nix froze, his gaze lifting to spear the mouse. A wicked smile crept across the cat's face. "You don't want to be a virgin, baby?" Nix licked his lips before running his dark hands up Mycha's smooth thighs. "I'd be happy to help you with that."

The mouse gasped and scampered back until he flopped onto a pillow in a fetal position to hide his privates. "No!" He squeaked.

Nix crawled up the bed, stalking the frightened mouse. "You sure, baby?" He caught Mycha in a moment, pinning the little man to the soft comforter beneath him. The Civek wasted no time, diving straight for Mycha's cock, dragging one hot, wet lick up the underside of his shaft. He grinned up at the Murisian. "I could make you feel _so_ good."

A loud wheezing noise filled the air as the mouse began to all but hyperventilate. For a wild moment, he was in too much shock to do anything. But, then flailed his little legs on either side of the feline. "Heeeelp! Rape! Raaaape!"

Phenner burst out of the closet, arms full of clothes. "Nix, _no_! Bad! Very bad, kitty!"

The rabbit dropped the clothes to the floor, running for the bathroom. He was back in a moment with an odd little gun in his hand. Phen lunged forward, pulling the trigger. A stream of cold water launched from the tip, it nailed Nix in the back of the neck. The cat yowled and sat up. The next shot caught him in one tall triangular ear. Nix wagged his head vigorously as he climbed off the bed, trying to shake the icy water from his ear.

When Rios noticed the commotion, he placed the envelope down and rushed over to Nix. "Everything alright, my love?" He asked as he pressed the back of his hand against the side of the feline's face to feel the temperature.

Phen hopped onto the bed and plopped next to the wide-eyed mouse. He wiped a few errant drops of water from Mycha's shin.

"Sorry about that." Phenner apologized. "Nix gets a little... eager sometimes. Caspin's trying to find medicine that will settle him down." He patted Mycha's head between his soft round ears. "You okay?"

Mycha felt a gushing warmth of gratitude towards the rabbit. "I-I'm ok," He stammered. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Phenner gathered the little mouse to hold him in his lap. "I've had to use it a few times on Nix myself. He sometimes gets ahead of himself. You can trust him as long as it doesn't involve sex."

Nix couldn't argue. He was too busy batting at his ear while Rios tried to peer into it to see what was wrong.

"Goodness," Mycha whispered to himself. As far as he was concerned, that meant that he couldn't trust Nix at all.

Rios held Nix's head still as he peered into the feline's ear. "Nothing inside..."

Nix's ears drooped as he looked pitifully at Rios. "He shot me with the water-gun again."

The moth gave him a sympathetic smile and gave him a kiss. "Other than that, everything's ok, right?" He asked.

"I think so." Nix smirked. "Maybe you should check... thoroughly."

The moth didn't quite pick up on the hint, so he literally did check him over. His hands slid over the back of Nix's neck and over his shoulders. He gently wiped at the dampness on his tail and began to stroke it for warmth.

"Ooo, right there, sugar." Nix purred. "I think I need some attention."

Rios’s breath hitched at the sound of Nix's purr. "How _much_ attention?" He teased, flashing him a mischievous grin.

"Why don't you start and I'll tell you when to stop?" Nix wriggled his tail in Rios’s grasp. "You could even go lower..."

The moth tugged the feline against him with one arm as he used the other to scratch at the tail. He pressed a leg between Nix's and began to grind against him. "How much lower?"

"That depends on if you want to fuck me of if you want me to fuck you," the cat whispered seductively.

"From what I feel," Rios whispered back as he pressed his thigh against the feline's prominent bulge. "You seem to be more ready to go than I am." He admitted. "Are you already imagining ramming it in?"

"Yessss." Nix's voice was a breathy hiss. "You want that, Falorios? You want me to take you rough and hard?"

"Any time you want, Nix." The moth whispered back.

"Now." Nix growled, his shining yellow-green eye dilating. "I want _now_."

The cat spun Rios and slammed him facedown on Phenner's pretty lacquered desk. Luckily it was sturdy. Nix whipped off his jacket, flinging it to the floor before covering Rios’s back with his body. The cat's rumbling purr vibrated through the moth's body as Nix reached down to unbutton Rios’s pants and then his own.

"Nix!" Rios cried out as he arched against the feline's body.

"Goodness! What are they doing? Are they fighting?" Mycha asked as he tugged on Phenner's hand. "Should we tell Caspin the Captain?"

Phenner had been watching the cat and moth with avid eyes. He tore his gaze away to look at Mycha.

"Fighting?" The rabbit giggled, leaning back on some pillows and pulling the mouse with him. "Not _fighting_ , but they are going to work something out." Mycha still looked confused. "They're going to fuck. It's always fun to watch them. They're so intense together."

The mouse's eyes opened as wide as saucers. "Fuck? A-As in intercourse? _Willingly_!?" He questioned. "Are they both not males?"

"Mmhmm. Don't you know how this works?" Phen asked as he soothingly petted Mycha's hair.

Mycha gaped at Phen as if the rabbit were crazy. "But, males can't reproduce! Why would they do such things willingly?"

"Well, actually, if the slavers hadn't... done things to him, Nix would have been able to reproduce." Phen shook his head sadly. "Even so, we can have sex without the need for reproduction." The rabbit blushed and giggled. "We do it just for fun!"

The mouse's head was all but spinning. "Nix used to be able to reproduce? Sex between males for fun?" Mycha was having the darnedest time trying to comprehend it.

"Oh yeah," Phen said with a hum. "It's the best. It looks like they are going to play a little rough, but it doesn't have to be that way." The rabbit snuggled Mycha closer. "I usually like it gentler."

A bright pink blush formed on the mouse's face and, all of a sudden, the rabbit's innocent snuggling felt not quite so innocent anymore. But, he was too wired and anxious about what he was seeing, he didn't want to move. "I-I've just never seen anything like this...no one on Yralis copulates with their own gender."

"That's weird." Phenner blinked. "They're missing out. Just look at those two." Phen nodded at Nix and Rios. The Civek was pounding into Rios hard and fast, whispering wicked things into the Alano’s ear as his rumbling purr filled the room. "They're lost in each other."

Mycha was indeed partially fascinated with the two males. As the sounds of their lovemaking became louder and louder, he blushed harder and harder. When he felt the first stirrings of lust, he was so shocked that he decided to hide his face against the rabbit's chest to keep from staring at them anymore.

"Aww." The bunny shook Mycha's shoulder. "You're going to miss the best part!"

The mouse tried to resist, but he turned his head slightly to peek at the two men grunting over Phenner's desk.

It looked so... violent. Intense. Passionate.

"Fuck yes, sugar," Nix's husky voice groaned. "Squeeze down on me."

The cat stood on the tips of his toes and angled himself downward to try to catch Rios’s prostate. On the third thrust he found his target, making Rios stiffen, his back arching as he cried out. Nix grinned, zeroing in to pound his lover's sweet spot.

"Take it, Falorios." Nix knocked the hat from Rios’s head, the gentle teasing strokes on his sensitive antennae were a sharp counterpoint to the harsh banging his ass was receiving. "I'm going to make you cum so fucking hard..."

The moth let out a keening whimper. He braced his forearms against the desk so that he could match the feline's thrusts, pushing back against him to the best of his ability. Another stroke of his antennae caused his wings to unfurl and flap.

"Nix!" He cried out. "Hah! C-Close!"

"Right behind you, sugar," the cat growled.

Nix felt his impending orgasm burning low in his belly, drawing his balls up tight, and making his cock swell. A bead of sweat trickled from his throat to his chest as he fought back his peak, determined to make Falorios explode first. He grunted roughly every time their bodies slammed together. The cat balanced on the razor's edge, about to erupt at any moment.

Rios’s wings gave a flutter and he arched his back as he came all over Phenner's desk. "Ahhn!" He moaned throatily. 

Stars burst behind Nix's eyes as Rios tightened around his sensitive cock. The cat swore, long and loud, as he dug his fingers into Falorios’s hips. Nix clenched his eye closed as his orgasm ripped through him. It seemed to shoot down his spine to launch into his cock and balls. His legs shook as he rammed into Rios three more times, shooting jets of cum inside him with every hard thrust.

Nix collapsed over Rios, his hot panting breaths brushing the back of the moth's neck.

"See?" Phen whispered to Mycha. "Wasn't that amazing?"

Mycha let out a whimper and closed his legs tighter as he fought the lust rising. "I-It's still strange. A-And my people would never..." He whispered.

"I found..." Caspin burst through Phen's door then stumbled to a stop at the sight of Rios and Nix. "...it. What the hell, guys? Did he even get a bath yet?"

Rios let out a little groan, but merely pressed his heated cheek to the cold surface of the desk. "Nix got a heat spike and I had to distract him." He wheezed. "So worth it, though."

"Bath?" Mycha squeaked, feeling frightened once again. Would they take him in the bath?

Caspin sighed heavily. "Do I have to do everything?" He grumbled under his breath. He held out a hand to Mycha. "Come on, I'll get you in the bathtub."

The mouse clung tighter to bunny, clutching Phen's clothes in his small fists. "T-to service you?" He asked in a trembling voice.

"I... What?" Caspin blinked dumbly as Phen happily patted Mycha's back. "Don't you want to get cleaned up?" Cas looked to Phenner. "Did you find him some clothes?"

The rabbit nodded, nuzzling into Mycha's soft hair.

"Good." Caspin made a grabby motion at Mycha. "Come on, then, let's get you clean so we can get you into some better clothes. Unless... Do your people not normally wear clothing?" He cocked his head. "I guess you can go naked if you'd rather..."

"N-no!" Mycha cried as he crawled his way over to Caspin, reluctant to leave the comforting warmth of the rabbit. "Bath and clothes, bath and clothes!"

"Oh, good," the Vulpan perked up. "What temperature of water do you like? Phen likes his baths hot. I like mine cooler... Or do you want a shower?" Cas stretched a hand out to Mycha. "I thought you might like a nice soak, but there's a shower if you'd rather do that."

Nix stood and stretched, then patted Rios’s ass. "I'll take whatever mousy doesn't."

"B-Bath! Bath please!" Mycha pleaded as he finally took hold of Caspin's hand. "A-And lukewarm."

He set the faucet to lukewarm and started the water running. Nix snuck in behind them, slipping into the glass-walled shower. Moments later, the cat groaned happily as steamy water poured over him. Adrian had teased him about being a kitten who liked water. Nix had to admit he didn't like it much on his ears or face, and he wasn't a fan of bathtubs, but showers did have quite a few redeeming qualities. Rios snuck in right after Nix to join him in the shower, a devious grin on his face.

Meanwhile, Caspin had coaxed Mycha into the tub and the water was nearing the mouse's waist.

"Do you like bubbles?" Caspin asked.

Phenner was quite keen on steamy bubble baths. Cas knew there were at least half a dozen bottles of bubbles hiding somewhere.

Mycha nodded yes to the bubbles. As the Captain hunted them down, he looked down at his hands and gazed mournfully at his engagement band. From the time that he had awoken on the slaver ship to the time he was sold, months had passed. How long had he truly been away from home?

Caspin started handing Mycha bottles to sniff, letting him decide which he wanted. He smirked and shook his head as he caught a glimpse of Nix and Rios washing each other... thoroughly.

"We found Yralis." Caspin told Mycha as he passed him a flowery-scented bottle. "Adrian put in a course to get us there as fast as possible."

The mouse gasped at the new information. He was so shocked that he dropped the entire bottle in the water. "Oh no! Forgive me!" He said as he retrieved it. Unfortunately half the contents had already fallen in the water. His eyes began to water as he handed the half-empty bottle back. "Please don't punish me by changing the course." He begged as his big, round ears lowered.

"Hey," Caspin snapped the bottle closed and set it aside. "Don't worry about it. Phen has plenty of other bubbles." The fox shrugged. "If he wants more, he'll get more." Caspin's eyes went soft. "I'm not going to punish you."

"Foxy? Punish someone?" Nix snorted from the shower, sticking out his dripping head. "Like he punished our big hunk last time?"

"Hey!" Caspin glared at the black cat. "He had it coming! He completely passed the port I told him to stop at because he said it look _shady_. How the hell does the outside of a port look shady? It's just a round hunk of spinning metal!" Cas huffed, not noticing that the bubbles were up to Mycha's armpits.

Mycha kept quiet, not wanting to interrupt, especially not after he heard Nix say that Caspin punished that tall man somehow. His eyes widened, however, when he realized that the bubbles were staring to go out of control. He let out a squeak just as he became completely covered by them. "Gah!"

"He said he was sorry plenty quick when I told him I wouldn't let him pet me in my animal form anymore." Caspin crossed his arms grumpily as Nix laughed and pulled his head back into the shower.

"He didn't sound sorry," Nix teased. "He sounded amused."

"He was very contrite!" Cas snapped.

"Sure he was," the Civek chuckled as he soaped Rios’s chest. "And I think you may have lost your little mouse, foxy."

"I lost my... Mycha!" Caspin turned off the water and began digging through the mountains of bubbles that were starting to drift over the edge of the tub.

Rios knew better than to add to the banter. He merely snickered as he heard them go back and forth.

 Mycha flailed his arms until they came into contact with the Vulpan's. "I'm here, Captain!"

Caspin groped wildly, trying to grasp the slippery mouse. He leaned far over the tub, trying to help Mycha. Caspin saw one round spotted ear in the bubbles and reached out, only to lose his footing on the bubble-covered tile. With a cry he was falling. He yelped and closed his eyes. There was a pop and he hit the bubbles as a petite fennec fox.

"Captain?" Mycha gasped when he lost the Vulpan's arms. He felt around and came into contact with wet fur. "Eek!" He squeaked. "Heeeeeelp!" He cried.

Rios staggered out of the shower and rushed over to the tub, lifting the fox over his head. "Cas!"

Cas hung limp, fur stuck to his body, his tail hanging below him, dripping. The little fox whined pitifully.

Mycha finally managed to break out of the bubbles enough to be able to see. "What's going on? Where's the Captain?"

"You're looking dead at him kid," Rios huffed as he gently rubbed the wet fox.

"Captain?" Mycha gasped. "I though Vulpans didn't _have_ a second form. I have one, too. But, this collar keeps me from changing." He explained as he pointed towards it.

Caspin sneezed and shook his head, whipping water and bubbles from the tips of his ears. Rios set him carefully on a dry patch of floor. The fox gave a full body shake before returning to his regular form. His oversized ears drooped. Rios watched him warily, ready for Cas to slip and fall at any moment.

"Was there a key for it in the envelope?" The Vulpan asked as he wrung out his tail.

The moth nodded. "Yeah, I think I saw something like that in there. The envelope's on Phen's dresser." Rios commented as he stepped back out of the tub. "And Cas? This better be the last time you slip in the bathroom. You have to be more careful, you know?"

Caspin flushed red. "I was trying to help Mycha!" The fox looked to the side with a small groan of defeat. "Don't tell Adrian..."

"I won't, but only this time," Rios replied as he left to get dressed and find the envelope.

When it was just the Captain and himself left in the bathroom, Mycha peered up at him. "Everything ok, Captain?"

Caspin sighed softly at the bubble-covered mouse. He couldn't help but smile at the cute picture Mycha made with a bubbles sticking to his pert noise and a mound of bubbles on top of his head between his round ears. Even looking so serious, he was painfully adorable.

"It's fine." Caspin fished his clothes from the bubbly water and wrung them out. "Adrian's just a bit... overprotective. If he finds out I fell in the bathroom again he'll probably only let me wash if I have a spotter." He squirted some combination body wash and shampoo into his hand and started rubbing it into Mycha's hair and behind his ears.

Mycha bit his lower lip as he was washed, wringing his tail in his hands. "Are we...are we really heading towards Yralis?" He asked softly.

"Of course..." Caspin finished scrubbing the accumulated dirt out of Mycha's hair. "Don't you want to go home?" He used a handy hose with a showerhead on the end to carefully rinse the mouse off. "If you wanted to... you're always welcome to stay with us."

"Thank you, Captain." Mycha replied with emotion as he hugged the Vulpan around the waist. "Thank you so much!"

"Hey, it's okay." Caspin smiled down at the soggy mouse. He patted Mycha's bare back. "We came upon you by accident. We just couldn't stand to leave you there."

Nix turned off the shower and stepped out to towel off. "They rescued me from slavery, too."

Caspin blushed and finished rinsing Mycha.

"So, the owner you escaped from was someone else?" Mycha wondered aloud.

"Demi... He was bad news." Nix sat on the edge of the tub, trailing ebony fingertips in the warm water. "He's the one who put the tracker in my tail and my eye. He gave up after he saw I was willing to blind myself to get rid of the trackers. He was afraid I'd permanently maim myself and lower my rental value for the johns. Foxy and the big guy found me in a back corridor, about dead after the mercs Demi'd rented me to were done with me."

"Sounds like he was terrible!" Mycha piped up. "What kind of cruel person places a tracker in someone's _eye_?"

Nix snorted, giving Caspin a little splash. Cas flicked bubbles at the cat.

"The kind of person who buys another person and then pimps him out to anyone who can pay?" The cat wiped bubbles off his nose. "There's no shortage of people like that."

" _You_ are nothing like them," The mouse insisted. "And neither is anyone here, from what I've seen so far." They were still bigger than him and scary at times, but not a single one had yet to hurt him.

Nix's single jewel-like eye focused intensely on Mycha. He stared until the mouse began to squirm. Nix grinned and splashed him.

"Maybe." The cat stood, casually tossing his towel in the hamper as he sauntered, naked, toward the door. "Or maybe these people just make me want to be better than I was..."

Mycha looked after the feline for a moment, fighting down the strange stirring of lust that tried to rise up. Instead, he held out his hands to Caspin. "I'm so clean, my fingers are wrinkled."

Cas giggled. "Suppose you're ready to get out then."

Caspin hit the button to drain the tub and stood to grab a giant fluffy towel, walking carefully on the wet floor. He didn't want to risk Rios snitching on him to Adrian if he slipped again. The Vulpan got two, one for himself and one for Mycha. They were warm and fluffy from the heated drawer.

Mycha wrapped himself in the warmth as he dried himself. "Thank you." He said, his thin tail swaying behind him. He was starting to realize that perhaps he had judged this crew too quickly. He was still tense, fearful, and worried. But, he was finally calm enough to think and observe more clearly.

 

_Dear Jackoff the Second,_

_Today, Caspin bought us a mouse...I'm **serious**! He bought us an honest to goodness mouse! And, boy, is he the jittery thing. Nix and Phen are downright enchanted by him. If it weren't for the fact that I noticed that ring on his left ring finger, I'd think I would have been a little jealous, even. I guess we'll find out more about him later on...if he ever stops jumping in fear from his own shadow that is. Ha!_

_The epitome of sensuality,_

_Rios_


	11. Ch 11

 

_Dear Jackoff the Second,_

_That damn mouse has the **roundest** ass on this ship. It’s so plush that Phenner has taken a huge liking to it. And that is saying something! Usually our resident bunny likes himself some rods over booties, but there must be something about those mousey mounds. Can it get any weirder than this? Let me not jinx it._

_The glorious guzzler,_

_Rios_

===

Caspin tried to be gentle as he slid the small chip-key into the slot on Mycha's collar. The mouse trembled, remembering how often the slavers hadn't bothered to ask him to move, simply grabbing the collar and roughly jerking him in the direction they wanted. The collar beeped and opened, falling to the floor.

The Vulpan frowned seeing where Mycha's skin had been chafed by the rough material. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

The Murisian swallowed hard, but he shook his head. "Are we really heading for Yralis, Captain?" He asked again, as if he still couldn't believe it.

Caspin nodded as Phenner scooted close to the mouse, laying his head on Mycha's shoulder.

"Of course we are!" The rabbit assured as he snuggled against Mycha's bare shoulder, his long soft ear falling to slip against the skin of the Murisian's back. "Caspin really likes helping people. We all do. He and Adrian helped save a lot of my tribe from starvation."

A very nervous mouse let out a soft squeak as he looked from the rabbit to the Vulpan and back again. "A-about those clothes?" He questioned.

Nix was comfortably nude, laying on his stomach on Phenner's bed, his half-tail flicking as his feet mindlessly kicked the air.

"Don't dress on my account," the Civek purred. "I'm quite comfortable playing naked time with you and anyone else on the ship."

"Stop teasing him, Nix," Caspin scolded. "He's had a hard time."

The black cat just rolled on his back with a laugh, stretching languidly. His rut with Falorios had left him feeling all warm and fuzzy. He spared a moment to wonder where the Alano had run off to.

"I have clothes!" Phenner piped up happily.

He plopped on the floor and started rooting through the pile he'd already made. The bunny started handing clothes to Caspin for approval. Caspin shook his head, setting aside a soft mesh shirt and miniskirt and held up a different shirt he thought might fit the mouse.

"The collar kept you from shifting?" Caspin asked. "Do you feel back to normal now?"

Mycha had immediately jumped and hidden behind Phenner at the sight of the naked feline. He followed the bunny to the floor and kept behind him as he sorted through the clothes with Caspin.

"I...yes, I think I'm fine." He began to shift before their eyes, shrinking down to the size of a small mouse. His ears were nearly the size of his head and his pink tail was the same length as his tiny body. His fur was a soft brown with white spots.

Phenner squealed with joy. "You're so cute! So tiny! Eee!"

Phen shifted into a snowy white lop-eared bunny and nuzzled against the little mouse. Nix, however, had immediately chittered and leapt from the bed, crawling sinuously across the floor, his green-yellow eye dilated.

Mycha's heart leapt into his throat at the sight, his instincts causing him to stiffen and stare directly at the crawling Civek. With a loud squeak, the mouse took off into a run, skittering around the floor in a panic. "HEEEEEELP!"

Nix chittered again, but before he could do anything, an indignant bunny hopped in front of him. Still in his rabbit form, Phenner stood on his hind legs so he could reach up and nip Nix on the tip of his nose. Phen sat back on his haunches with his paws tucked to his chest as he burbled crossly at the cat. Unlike Mycha, Phenner couldn't speak in his animal form, but he got his message across just fine as his dark pink eyes narrowed on the humanoid cat.

"I wasn't going to hurt him!" Nix rubbed his nose pathetically. "I just wanted to play chase and catch!"

Mycha rushed over to the rabbit, clinging to Phen's tail and shivering. The albino was his savior once again.

The vibrations of the mouse went right into his tail, a very sensitive part of the rabbit's body. His lovers had figured it out quickly, using it to tease and excite the rabbit. Nix often snuck up behind him just to rub and tweak the soft cottony fluff. Nix grinned wickedly as he saw Phenner's long ears quiver, a sure sign the rabbit was getting excited.

"Looks like mousy caught you, bunbun." Nix reached down to rub behind one of Phenner's ears, making the rabbit’s flower-pink eyes flutter closed. "Now you have to grant him whatever favor he wants. That's the rules."

Mycha thought the black cat winked at him, but it was hard to tell since Nix only had one eye.

"Favor? What are you talking about?" Mycha questioned the feline before quickly turning towards Phenner, his questions firing out quickly, one after the other. "What is he talking about?"

Caspin sat on the floor next to them, also comfortably naked, making Mycha glad for the shirt the Vulpan had been holding that currently rested in his lap, covering the fox's naughty parts.

"Chase and catch is a game we like to play in our animal forms," Caspin explained for Phenner. "When Nix joined the crew he started playing, too. Though, he can't shift into a cat. He's still very good at it. Adrian mostly likes to watch. I'm not sure why Rios doesn't play." Cas shook his head. "Anyway, if you're caught you have to give the catcher a favor. Like doing something for them." The captain blushed. "Umm... for us it usually is something, ah, sexual."

Mycha shifted back into his other form so fast that a sound close to a pop echoed in the room. " _Sexual_?"

Phenner rubbed against Mycha's ankle as Nix laughed in delight.

"Exactly," the Civek said happily. "Would you like to hear what I had Phenner do for me last time I caught him? Or I could tell you about when I played with foxy and bunbun at the same time and I caught them both. Adrian _really_ enjoyed watching that time..."

The mouse subconsciously began to pet the rabbit by his feet. "N-No, thank you. I need hear nothing!" He responded frantically. "Can I have some clothes now?" He all but whimpered to Caspin.

"Y-yes!" Caspin answered, face burning as he remembered the particular game Nix was talking about.

The Vulpan grabbed the first shirt and pants he saw in the pile without bothering to inspect them, pushing them into Mycha's hands.

The Murisian pulled the clothes on as fast as he could. When he finished tying the drawstring on the pants, he let out a sigh of relief. The clothes fit a bit too big on him, but at least it was one more barrier between him and the sex-fiend feline.

"Maybe it's time for _all_ of us to get some clothes on," Caspin said sternly, looking seriously at Nix.

The Civek pouted but left to go to his room to find something skimpy to wear. Caspin just grabbed some of Phenner's clothes since they were about the same size and he knew the rabbit wouldn't mind. With a pop, the rabbit was back to his usual self. He giggled as he dug through his clothes, opting for the miniskirt and mesh shirt Caspin had put aside.

Phen wore the tiny skirt with his tail under the waistband. His fluffy tail lifted the hem of the skirt, showing off the lower curves of the rabbit's round ass. The bunny seemed oblivious to the sexy picture he presented, happily bending over to quickly shove his clothes back in his closet.

Mycha gaped at the view before shaking his head in a desperate manner and focusing his attention on the Captain. "Captain...how long until we reach Yralis?"

"Huh?" Caspin seemed captivated by the tantalizing sight of Phen in front of him. "I’m not sure. Umm, you should go ask Adrian."

"No!" The word was out of his mouth before he could even stop it. "I...I mean, I'd much rather stay right here." As much as the crew seemed to have their hearts in the right place, he still couldn't bring himself to fully trust them.

"You want to stay in my room?!" Phen bounced excitedly, flipping up his indecent skirt. "I can take care of you!"

"I don't know, Phen..." Caspin frowned, unsure if the rabbit was up to looking after a man just freed from slavery.

"I can do it!" Phenner hugged Mycha close. "Please? He _wants_ to stay here!"

Mycha let out a surprised squeak at the hug, but kept still and nodded his agreement.

Caspin bit his lip in thought as he looked from mouse to rabbit before sighing. "Well alright, but if you have any problems at all, both of you, let me know right away. Okay? I'll be in my room."

"A-alright." Mycha replied, all of a sudden feeling just a little bit worried about being left alone with the albino.

Caspin left, closing the door behind him as Phenner happily showed Mycha everything in his room before tucking the mouse into his soft bed. The Murisian wanted so badly to ask the rabbit if he frequently wore such revealing clothing to bed, but he didn't want to insult him. When he was tucked under the covers, a smile formed on his face.

"We really _are_ heading to Yralis, aren't we?" He affirmed.

The skirt and mesh shirt were soft and comfortable, so Phenner didn't bother changing into something else as he turned down the light and climbed under the covers next to Mycha.

"Absolutely," Phen reassured him. "Adrian is really good with navigation, too. So, he'll find the quickest course to get there."

"Thank you for all your help." The mouse continued. "You and the Captain are very kind."

"Aww, thanks!" Phen smiled and snuggled closer, big sweet eyes wide and sincere. "Everyone here is kind, really. Adrian and Cas both helped my tribe, and Adrian helped me with some, ah, personal problems. He also helped Caspin a lot. I guess where Cas is from they are really mean to anyone who can shift into their spirit animal. Cas felt really bad about it. Adrian helped him a lot with that." Phen smiled happily.  "And Adrian looks all big and tough, but he absolutely melts when he sees anything little and cute. Cas and I will shift and sit on his lap. The big guy loves it, says the sweetest things to us. He's really gentle when he pets me and fucks me. You know, unless I ask him not to be gentle. It's nice."

The bunny kept talking, oblivious of Mycha's shocked face.

"And Rios acts all cool and stuff, and he'd never admit it, but he's really nice too. He lets me sit in his lap and play with his antennae whenever I want to! And he lets me pet his wings. They are the softest things ever. He teaches me things, too. My planet doesn't have all the fancy things they have here. Rios never makes me feel dumb for not knowing things." Phen looked down, embarrassed. "Nix, too. He gets a little crazy from his heats sometimes, and I think being a slave was really rough on him." The rabbit looked sad. "The things he says sometimes... It's really awful. But he's only playing around when he acts... you know." Phen scrunched up his nose. "But he really is nice. I got really scared once when we were going through... what did Caspin call it? Skirting a black hole belch? I don't know. It made lots of alarms go off and the ship shook. I didn't know what was going on. Nix distracted me until we were through it."

The more the rabbit spoke, the more concerned the mouse became. Mycha could only fully grasp half of what Phenner was saying, but it was more than enough to make the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"All of you seem to go through a lot on a regular basis." He said out loud.

"Doesn't everyone? Everywhere?" Phenner asked, tilting his head to the side. "But here, we're never alone and we always help each other."

"That sounds wonderful." Mycha whispered softly.

"It is." The rabbit sighed gently as he snuggled into Mycha's shoulder. "I used to feel alone a lot at home. My family is great and we love each other, but I was really sick and I was different. Adrian and Caspin saved my life and I don't feel alone anymore. We're all different and it's okay."

The mouse felt a hot blush form on his cheeks and he was ever so grateful that the lights were off. Close contact between males was not looked down upon. No. The problem was in how he felt about the snuggling. Mycha was an engaged man. It didn't matter whether it was a male or female, if he enjoyed the touch a little too much, it was still an offense to his fiancé. The Murisian felt partial worry and partial guilt at the very idea that he liked the contact with Phen at all.

Phenner yawned widely, throwing an arm across Mycha's chest as his eyes closed.

"I'm glad you're here, too." Phen's voice was soft and sleepy. "I wish you could stay longer, but I understand you want to get home to your lady. I think you're nice. And you're all warm and soft and nice to lay next to."

Mycha blushed harder, his heart racing for some reason. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get much rest that night, not the way his body's reactions kept confusing him like they were.

===

Caspin wandered into his room, letting himself fall facedown onto his bed. Images of Phen in that skirt danced through his head, then thoughts of Mycha in the same outfit snuck in. He scolded himself for his dirty mind when he should be thinking more about how he could help the poor soul they rescued. He also shouldn't have then been thinking of the cute freckles sprinkled across that poor soul's creamy skin. He groaned into the comforter.

Adrian walked into the room a few moments later, fresh from the shower. "Everything alright, love?" He asked as he walked over.

"Mmf unfy mm mummy," Caspin said without moving.

The human couldn't help the half-smirk that tugged on his lips at the sight. He climbed onto the bed and gently rolled Caspin onto his back. "Would you mind repeating that once more?" He asked.

Cas sighed, looking up at his mate. "I'm guilty and horny."

"Interesting combination," The taller man pointed out. "And why do you feel guilty and horny?"

"Mycha," Caspin admitted. "The poor guy has really been through the wringer. He's jumping at shadows. He seems to be most comfortable with Phen, and Phen seems to really be getting attached to Mycha. Phenner's so innocent and naïve sometimes. It's going to be hard on him when Mycha goes home." The Vulpan shook his head. "And I'm terrible because Mycha was naked and he's so cute... he has these freckles..." Caspin blushed hotly.

Adrian's smirk widened. "Were you already imagining mounting those freckles, I wonder?" He teased as he kissed each of Caspin's blushing cheeks. "While we have no control over what will happen to Mycha, we’re just going to have to be ready to support Phen when the time comes."

"You know what that will mean, right?" Caspin asked wryly. “Lots of tears and lots of sex.”

"Phen's stronger than any of us think." Adrian insisted. "I admit that we have all played a part in spoiling him rotten, however, he has to know that he can't have _everything_ he wants."

"But usually what he wants most is yummy frisky stuff." Caspin pouted. "I _like_ all that."

"Caspin, he may want Mycha, but Mycha is a person. He can't very well _keep_ him like some pet, not if he wants to go home so badly." The human tried again. "And do we not have enough 'sexy' on this ship to keep him occupied?"

Caspin gave in and smiled wickedly. "I think you alone are enough 'sexy' to keep a gang of young hormonal Vulpans panting for a lifetime, let alone one bunny. Include the rest of the crew and we can certainly handle it."

"Then don't worry too much about his attachment to the little guy." Adrian concluded. "What you _might_ have to worry about..." He trailed off as he rolled on top of the Vulpan and took hold of both Caspin's wrists, pinning them over his head. "Is the possibility of a second shower." He warned, grinding down against the smaller man.

"Ahn!" Caspin gasped. "Damn, yes, that sounds good. Get me dirty."

The human couldn't get enough of the fox. He tugged the shirt Caspin wore up over his head, tying the sleeves around the fox’s wrists to keep them in place. He also discarded the fox’s pants. Adrian then searched for a length of soft rope from their dresser, using it to tie the Vulpan to the headboard. He dug into the top dresser for a few other things and tugged the Vulpan's lower half onto his lap. "I've been wanting to try this one out for a while." Adrian practically purred as he slid a special device onto Cas's shaft, one that put light pressure on the sac and beneath the head to keep him from releasing too soon.

Caspin keened in excitement, butterflies rioting in his stomach. He and Adrian had been together for a while now, yet the big human still had the ability to fill the Vulpan with nervous euphoria. He'd dreamed of the soccer player for years before snatching the tall dark-haired man from his home planet. Actually being with Adrian still sometimes felt like a mad fevered dream.

The human let out a throaty laugh when he heard the thump of Caspin's excited tail against the mattress. "Do you have any idea how much I love you, Cas?" He asked as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to the Vulpan's lips. "I downright _adore_ you." He whispered before devouring the smaller man's mouth. His tongue laid claim to ever last inch of it.

Cas let out a little squeak, so overwhelmed he couldn't even speak. Instead he wrapped his legs around his human love and kissed him back with everything he had, spilling tiny whimpers and moans into his mate’s mouth.

Adrian already had a lubrication tablet in hand, which he eagerly wiggled into the Vulpan's recesses. He gave the fox's lips one final kiss as he pulled away. Beside him were several of the sex toys they had acquired during their travels. He chose a small, smooth black carrot-shaped object to start with and pressed it gently into Caspin's entrance. That particular device would gradually expand and contract until it became a bit larger than the human's own girth, effectively stretching the passage. After activating it, Adrian was then free to slide his hands along every expanse of skin he could see. He leaned back down to drag his tongue against a pebbled nipple as his hands slipped underneath to squeeze the Vulpan's buttcheeks as he gently grinded their shafts together. The best part about the stretching device was that it didn't stimulate the prostate, it merely stretched. Adrian didn’t want to overstimulate his beloved, not quite yet.

"Ade," Caspin whimpered, back arching. "Please!" He didn't know what he wanted, he just wanted more.

 _Don't beg just yet, love_ , Adrian thought to himself as pulled back once again. He gently pulled the stretching device out and placed a different one in. This one was stiff and smooth. But, as soon as Adrian pressed a button on it, it became soft and gelatinous, gently vibrating in place. The human took hold of a silk scarf and dragged the material down the Vulpan's chest.

Caspin gasped, clenching and unclenching his hands. If it had been just one feeling or the other, he would have been able to handle it. The multiple sensations combined with the wickedly lustful look on Adrian's face left the petite Vulpan writhing and letting out small whining whimpers that made the human smile wider.

As Adrian dragged the silk against the Vulpan's entrapped shaft, he couldn't hide the salacious smirk on his face if he tried. "What will it be, love? Do you want to come like this?"

Caspin's green eyes widened. "You aren't going to fuck me?"

Adrian thought the bound Vulpan sounded like a kid being denied a promised treat. Or like telling Phenner he couldn’t have cake and a blowjob.

"I’m only going to do what _you_ want me to do." Adrian responded. "You’ll have to instruct me."

Caspin looked at Adrian with big eyes and whined, lower lip pooched out. That sounded really hard to the fox.

The human burst out laughing. "Alright, I’ll make it easy on you...do you want to continue like this or would you prefer having me inside you?" He asked, his voice falling a few octaves lower by the end of the question.

Caspin's eyes dilated and his tail poofed.

"Stars, Ade, inside me," the Vulpan gasped. "If you keep talking to me like that I'm going to cum without you touching me..."

As much as he would have been amused to see such a thing, Adrian turned off the vibrator and slid it out slowly, watching Caspin's face for each little reaction. "Are you sure that's what you want?" He teased.

Caspin actually yipped at Adrian, something he only did when he was in his fox form or was very worked up.

"Of course I..." Cas bit his lip and looked a little nervous.

It was a look Adrian was becoming familiar with.  His shy lover wanted something but was afraid to ask. The human waited patiently, petting Caspin's soft skin while the Vulpan worked out what he wanted.

"Would you..." Caspin licked his suddenly dry lips and closed his eyes tight. "Would you pin me down and nip my neck while you fuck me?" He paused but Adrian knew he wasn't finished. The fox continued in a whisper. "And tell me naughty things... but also that I'm a good boy?" Caspin's cheeks flamed.

Adrian grinned widely. "You seem to be quite restrained already." He replied as he slowly breached his lover's entrance. He then shifted onto his elbows so that he was low enough to lick a long line up the side of Caspin's throat. "As for your other requests..." He stated as he thrusted sharply into the Vulpan's prostate. "You like it when I talk dirty to you, love?" He gave the crook of his neck a light bite. "When I angle deep inside you until you see stars behind your eyes?"

"Oh, cosmos, fuck, yes!" Caspin yipped. "And I... I just really like to feel you holding me down, your weight on top of me..." The fox moaned at another well-placed thrust, words suddenly flowing easily. "Knowing you have me, that I can't get away from you and that I don't want to." Cas arched in pleasure. "I love that you tied my wrists, even if I'm dying to run my hands over every inch of your skin and feel your muscles tighten as you go so deep in me."

The taller man sucked hard on the spot above the crook of Caspin's neck as he began to pound mercilessly into the Vulpan's heat. "You're perfectly stretched and slicked up now," He hissed as he gave the skin another bite. "How does it feel? Every inch of my hot shaft filling you up?"

"Yes!" was all Caspin could keen, not caring that it didn't answer Adrian's question at all.

The Vulpan tightened his legs around Adrian, his heels pressing into the tops of the human's ass cheeks, encouraging Adrian to keep going. If he stopped, Cas thought he might die.

Adrian chuckled against Cas's neck. "That's it," He encouraged. "Hang on tight with your legs." In one smooth motion, he reached up and undid the rope, tugging the tangled shirt off the Vulpan's wrists before leaning even further over him and pumping inside faster and faster. "Cas..."

Cas wailed his pleasure as he clung to his lover. His hands roamed the muscled planes of Adrian's back, over the tight cords of his arms, then back down to grip the human's flexing ass. The feel of Adrian's muscles bunching and releasing faster and faster, straining to get even deeper inside Caspin, made the fox's balls draw up and his cock throb. It wouldn't take much to push him to his peak.

"Yesss," Adrian hissed. "You're doing so well. Take every last inch, love," He instructed. He then reached down to release the device on Caspin's shaft as he slammed right into the Vulpan's prostate again and again. "Cum for me, Caspin."

Cas nearly screamed as he tumbled headlong into his orgasm, his nails scoring down Adrian's back. The fox felt like every muscle in his body clenched and locked. He couldn't even breathe, he just shook and shivered as his pretty green eyes nearly rolled back into his head.

The human wasn't far behind. Nearly from the moment he felt the pulsating muscles around his own shifting flesh, he released hard and deep into the recesses of the Vulpan's flesh.

"Right here, right now," He panted into one of the large fox ears, giving the edge a nip. "No one else can give me that, Cas...no one in the universe."

Caspin gasped beneath Adrian, trying to catch his breath. He wanted to tell Adrian a thousand things. Like, how the human made his heart feel like it would burst. How Adrian made him feel like he was riding a crazy carnival ride at double speed with no safety bar while still making him feel so completely safe. How when he was with Adrian he never felt like he was less or inferior, he felt precious and loved. How he wanted to wrap Adrian around himself and stay in the circle of his warmth forever.

But he could hardly breathe, let alone profess his adoration for his first true love. So, Caspin made soft happy noises in the back of his throat and praisingly patted his mate on the shoulder over and over.

A smile formed on the human's face as he snickered. Perhaps he had overdone it a bit. He gave Caspin a heady, deep kiss and then lifted the Vulpan into his arms. "Let's get cleaned up and get some rest." He mused out loud. They needed to be ready for whatever would happen the following morning.

===

_Dear Jackoff the Second,_

_Just to be clear on one thing, except for our glorious leaders, we each have our own individual rooms. Ade shares a room with Cas, Nix has a room, Phen has a room, and even yours truly has a room. However, we end up playing 'musical beds' often, in which we usually wind up sleeping in someone's bed other than our own. Not that I will ever admit this out loud, but I more often than not end up sleeping in Nix's room. Last night, however, Nix came into **my** room, for once. When I asked him why, he said he wanted to avoid the temptation of playing with ‘mousy’ and ‘bunbun’ while they slept. I didn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. There was one side-effect, though. The two of us were closer to Ade and Cas's room, so we were able to hear **quite** the romp that went on with those two. It ended up sparking Nix right up into a tumble beneath the sheets, as well._

_Thank you, Ade and Cas! Where they lead, we will continue to follow. Especially if the results are so...pleasurable._

_The Sated,_

_Falorios_


	12. Ch 12

_Dear Jackoff the Second,_

_Nix and I found Caspin with his foxy tail swaying in the kitchen, all happy and humming. We couldn’t help but tease him about his vocals the night before. It made his face turn a lovely shade of red. We don’t call him out on it often, as I usually sleep in Nix’s room, which is further down the hall and further from any of their sounds. But, we all know how loud the Vulpan can get when he is on the receiving end._

_The tempting tease,_

_Falorios_

===

“I can’t believe you’ve been a Vice President for a while now!” Caspin spoke into the vid-screen to his cousin. “Tell me honestly, the Kaynens don’t give you too much trouble? Isn’t it scary trying to run a company chock full of them?

Etsu let out a snort. “Of course not, it’s me you’re talking to! Besides, being the company President’s soulmate has its perks. Even the Kaynens that don’t like me all that much hold their tongue for fear of Orin’s backlash. These days, I think I’ve gained the respect of most of them, though. I really like it!”

“I’m so glad to hear it,” Caspin responded. A flicker on the screen drew his eye. “Oh, we’re coming out of the relay, so I’ll talk to you later!”

“Alright, Cas! Love you!”

“Be safe!” Caspin finished as he closed out of the vid-screen. He made his way over to the control room to sit in the co-pilot seat. “Are we getting close?” He asked.

“Look for yourself,” Adrian replied with a nod. The planet Yralis was covered in several kinds of brown and purple hues. The bodies of water had a surprising pink undertone. As soon as the ship began to descend into the atmosphere, there was a rough turbulence that nearly gave the human and Vulpan whiplash, and then there was a standstill.

 ** _We are the South Light Exaction. State your purpose for entering our territory._**  

Adrian and Caspin looked at one another, noting the shock on each other’s faces, before Caspin activated the ship’s speaker, tuning into the ship that held them suspended. “We are here to bring a Murisian home.” He explained. “We are a crew of five.” The two of them were then nearly blinded as a light trailed down the ship, scanning it.

**_Five living organisms verified, along with a missing Murisian citizen. We will escort you down to the SLE Center. You will need to input a Visitor’s profile for every person on the ship._ **

“Understood?” Caspin responded, unsure. He then let out a sigh of relief. “If they’re so cautious with their security, how did they allow slave traders to take Mycha from them in the first place?” He wondered out loud.

“Do you think the security was vamped up since then?” Adrian suggested.

Caspin shrugged in reply. “Maybe. Either way, it’s a new planet to explore.” He said as he poked Adrian in the ribs. "You going to dump a hold when we land this time?"

"We'll see." Adrian responded with a wink as he hovered over the controls to do just that. They needn’t have worried, landing went quite smoothly.

“I’m going to let the others know to get ready.” Cas relayed as he headed out of the control room.

Moments later, a very excited mouse scampered over to the hangar, bouncing on the heels of his feet. “Someone tell me I’m not dreaming!”

Rios couldn’t resist reaching over to pinch the Murisian’s arm. “Feel _that_?”

“Ow!” He gasped, scowling at the Alano before his expression changed into one of understanding. “Oh! Then, this isn’t a dream, I’m really home!”

“I bet your fiancé has missed you.” Caspin smiled at the cute mouse's excitement. He shot a worried glance at Phen and quickly changed the subject. "Do you have much family on Yralis?"

Mycha nodded, sounding a lot more eager to divulge the information now that they were finally on his home planet. "My mother and father are retired. They were both SLE Enforcers. I have an older brother, two younger brothers...and my fiancé, of course." He replied.

Phenner scooted up beside Mycha and rubbed his cheek on the mouse's strawberry blond hair. "I'll miss you."

Mycha felt his heart skip a beat. He wanted to say that he allowed the rabbit the contact because it was the polite thing to do, but the reality was that he wanted to allow _himself_ the contact, in case it was the very last show of affection that Phenner would give him. He found himself placing a hand gently on top of the rabbit’s own.

"Come with me," The mouse invited him before glancing at all their faces. " _All_ of you. I am sure that my brothers and parents would like to show their gratitude for having brought me back!"

When Adrian completed the docking procedure, he opened the hangar door and walked over to join the group as the door began to open. He sensed mixed feelings in the air from his lovers and the Murisian. Tension, excitement, and thick concern. Just what had he missed?

For a moment, Mycha kept still. The released suction of air flipped his hair and clothes about and the artificial light from the Center shone on his skin. But, he was hesitant to step out. If he walked out of the hangar, and they weren't truly on Yralis, he would suffer a great disappointment.

"I want to see if they have any cool hats in their shops," Rios commented casually as he threaded his hand through Nix's and tugged him along.

"I want to see if they have any bondage gear." Nix said as he allowed himself to be led.

Caspin rolled his eyes as the pair started to walk off. “Hold on, hold on. I still have to input our profiles before we’re allowed anywhere into the town.” He then turned to Mycha. "Do you have a way of contacting your fiancé and family?"

Mycha jumped, startled out of his reverie. When he turned his gaze towards the Vulpan, he shook his head. "No, Captain. But, I do know where my parents live. And my fiancé lives a few houses away from the Center."  He explained. The mouse took a deep breath before braving his first step out of the ship.

Several Enforcers greeted them upon disembarking. The majority of them sent Mycha wide smiles.

“Welcome back, Squeaky!” One of them teased as he peered down at the petite mouse.

The strawberry blonde placed his hands on his hips and stared the Enforcer down. “You have no idea what I’ve been through, Rooter. This is not the time to play around.” He admonished.

Phenner frowned at the interaction and immediately walked up behind Mycha to place a supportive hand on his shoulder. His pink eyes shot a slight glare at the Enforcer.

“Mycha didn’t just disappear, he was forcibly taken,” the rabbit added.

The Enforcer looked sheepish and caved into the tension. “My apologies. I…we’re all just glad to see you back, Squeaks.” He admitted in a softer tone of voice.

The golden-eyed mouse gave a nod, finding it a lot easier to let bygones be bygones with Phen’s hand on his shoulder. The old Mycha wouldn’t have let the comment go.

Two of the Enforcers led the group to an automated reception machine, where Caspin’s fingers flew in his rush to input their basic information. Several badges were ejected from a slot on the machine with all their names on them. Caspin handed some of the badges to Phen and the two of them began to pin them on everyone.

Mycha then took his turn at the machine. Instead of a badge, it printed out a key card that served as his house key, his ID, and his bank card. His eyes widened when he read the date on it. “Two years?” He choked. How could it have possibly been so long? When the crew finally stepped out of the Center, they were greeted by the sight of a circular shopping district.

The Murisian gave a wide berth to the last shop he remembered browsing, as it began to stir up unwanted memories of blacking out right next to it.

Phenner noticed Mycha's nervousness. "Hey," He caught the mouse's attention. "You're safe with us. There are five men here that would do anything to protect you." Phen straightened his spine. "And maybe...maybe I can't fight real well, but I can run. I would get you away while everyone else kicked their butts."

Mycha gave Phen a genuine smile of gratitude, feeling warmth settling in his chest. "Thank you, Phen." He said softly. “Come on, everyone.” He prompted as he waved his card in his hand. “Souvenirs are on me!” He had waited this long to see his family, so what was another hour more? The truth of the matter was that Mycha was also self-conscious about his appearance. He wanted his family to see him as he always was before, and that involved an outfit that fit him properly.

As the crew milled about the shops, Mycha did buy a new outfit from head to toe. He wore a white, long-sleeved blouse with golden buttons, a brown vest made of a similar material to suede, formal khaki pants, and a pair of small, rounded brown shoes with darker brown designs on them. The petite Murisian thought that he would feel a little more normal again after putting on clothes from his home planet. However, they did nothing to ease his mood. The "new clothes" scent wasn't nearly as comforting as the scent of the white rabbit's clothes he had borrowed on Caspin’s ship.

True to his word, he bought everything that his companions gave him, despite how odd. His face turned red as he checked some of the racier items out, but he boxed them and handed the box to the store owner, instructing them to be delivered to the ship. On his way out of the store to meet up with the crew, he came across a stylish white hoodie with splashes of violet, magenta, and black. The pockets had zippers on them and the wide sleeves had several snaps underneath to adjust how high up the wearer wanted to roll them.  Mycha’s hands went through one of the side holes on top of the hoodie that allowed for ears to go through them. The mouse sent a longing glance towards the group that waited for him outside. He then bought the sweater and boxed it, slipping a note inside that read:

_Phenner,_

_I will never forget your kindness and warmth. I would very much like to see all of you again someday, especially you. Thank you for being so patient and understanding of me. Thank you for gently extending your hand in friendship to me. If I had friends like all of you before I was taken by the slave traders, I know that I would have never been taken in the first place. If I had only met someone like **you** first, I don’t think I would have..._ (Mycha decided to draw a line through that sentence before continuing)

_Take care of yourself and the others._

_Always,_

_Your Murisian friend Mycha_

After rejoining the group, Mycha found them transportation to his house. He had chosen that house for its abundance of rooms and had his parents living there with him. He was anxious to see them.

Murisians got around by trains, and then by walking the final short distances. The rail system crisscrossed to reach nearly everywhere. The system looked like a maze to the crew, but Mycha navigated them with minimal difficulty. The trains were crowded, but the Murisians, some of whom were even smaller than Mycha, gave them a wide berth.

A space was practically carved around them on the trains. Nix seemed to make the mice especially nervous, though it was Adrian who towered over them. Some children would point at them, wide-eyed, until their parent would scold the little ones. Nix, Rios, and Caspin seemed unbothered by the scrutiny. Phenner and Adrian, however, felt uncomfortable with the attention.

They were all glad to exit the last train and start walking away from the crowds.

"We're only a block away," Mycha stated out loud as he walked faster and faster. By the time he turned the corner, he rushed towards his house at a sprint. What would his parents say? Would Rina be with them?

"Mom! Dad! Are you home?" He called out, fully aware that they couldn’t possibly hear him from inside. He dashed down the path to the entrance, anyway.

The houses were pressed together side by side, and all of them were two stories high. There were double doors at the entrance in oval shapes intersecting, making them look like two long mouse ears without the head of the mouse in between. A digital pad resided next to the doors that would open them after the scan of a card. Mycha immediately slid his card into it, but was shocked when the double doors didn't open for him.

"What?" He slid the card in again, but still nothing.

The doorways finally slid open, but only to reveal a dark brown female mouse. "Can I help you?"

The strawberry blond gulped. "Do the Stewarts not live here?" He asked in a trembling voice. Who was this woman and where was his family?

The female mouse frowned for a moment and then made a face of recognition. "I remember now! They moved out months ago. The four of them are living with the oldest son now."

Mycha let out a whoosh of air, feeling relief rolling down his body. "Thank you so much!"

By the time he turned back around, the rest of the group had caught up with him. "They're at my brother's house," The mouse explained. "It's not much further, I promise." He added with a strained smile.

"I'm sure no one minds." Caspin assured him.

"It's been a while since I was anywhere that had a real sky." Nix commented as they walked. "It's kind of nice. Weird, but nice."

Phenner was full of questions as usual. Caspin was only able to hush him after promising to find him a vid chip about Yralis history, art, architecture, and science. Earlier, Phen's incessant questions hadn't seemed to bother Mycha, but the closer the group got to their destination, the more distracted the mouse seemed.

When they finally reached his brother's house, Mycha slid his card into the pad to let them know he was there. A queasy feeling twisted in his stomach as he waited for the moment of truth. The mere slide of his card would announce his name to the house like a caller ID. He was in shock when, instead of his brother, it was Rina who opened the door. The female mouse was a pale yellow with wheat blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a protruding stomach and was holding her lower back with one hand.

Confusion and then pain raced across the golden-eyed mouse’s face before he shook it off and rushed over to carefully hug her. “Rina!”

"Mycha!?" Rina asked, in shock herself. She gently urged him off of her. "Careful, careful...can't hug me too tightly right now." She did, however press her hand to Mycha's cheek. "Oh, Mycha." She said as tears welled up in her eyes. "I can't believe that you're alive! Come inside and tell us what happened."

She carefully made her way to the living room with a slight waddle. Mycha's parents were already seated on the couch, clutching at each other's hands as if they had been afraid to hope.

"Mom! Dad!" Mycha cried as he rushed over to hug them tightly.

"Son!" His father called back.

"Oh, my son!" His mother added. She then reached back to give him a sharp slap on his backside. "You worried us sick!"

"Ow! I'm sorry!" He whimpered. "I was taken by slavers and sold off. It’s not like I had some choice in the matter!" He hissed as his body stiffened. The frown on his face was shaken off as he motioned towards the many men entering the house one at a time behind him. "These men found me and brought me back."

His parents looked at one another in shock at their son’s brief outburst. His words frightened them, as they didn’t know what truly happened to him. They wanted to ask a million questions, but quelled them when they saw the crew. Mycha’s parents walked over and bowed to the men.

"Our deepest gratitude for bringing back our son." His father said.

"It was the least we could do." Caspin said quietly.

A moment later, the sound of thundering footsteps could be heard running down the stairs. Two golden blonde mice, one with curly hair, and the other with spiked up hair, appeared. They each had orange eyes. Both of Mycha's brothers ground to a halt when they almost bashed into Adrian and Nix.

"Sorry!" They said in unison. The twins beamed when they saw Mycha and dove for him, tackling him to the ground. "Brother!"

"Noel! Leon!" Mycha squealed as he hugged them both back tightly, his pain momentarily forgotten. When the three of them finally recovered enough to stand up, their oldest brother finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

Mycha rushed over to hug him. "Koby!" His older brother was like a blood-related version of Adrian, to him. The man was someone he always admired and respected. Mycha loved him dearly.

"Mycha!" Koby responded as he hugged him back. "You're alive and well! It feels like a dream. Just what in the hell happened!? We looked all over for you and gave the SLE Center pure hell when they failed to monitor incoming and departing ships!”

"It's no dream," Mycha insisted when he pulled back. "These men found me and brought me back, big brother." He rushed over in front of them. "Everyone, these are Captain Caspin." He introduced them one at a time. "His first mate, Adrian. And these are Rios, Nix, and Phen." A sad smile formed on his face. “They bought me from the slave traders that grabbed me from one of the shops on their way off planet.” He gulped as he forced himself to continue.

“They…” He wanted to tell his family everything. He wanted to tell them how he was drugged time and time again, upon each of the ship’s stops. He wanted to tell them the pained yowling he heard from the other men and women that were there with him, and how the bigger ones shielded him to protect him. He wanted to tell them how he lost track of time, how he nearly lost his mind.  In the end, he took a shuddering breath and merely said. “They sold me at an auction.”  

Koby walked over to Rina and wrapped an arm around her waist as he gave the men a grateful nod in greeting. "Thank you for taking care of my brother." He stated.

Mycha's gaze fell to the contact and, after noticing the identical bands of engagement and wedding rings on both their fingers, everything finally clicked into place.

"What...happened while I was gone?" He asked tentatively, his voice cracked in spite of his attempt to keep it steady.

"Everyone, please have a seat." Koby insisted.

Sitting down was the last thing on Mycha’s mind. He wanted to scream his frustration out. He wanted to rip his brother’s hair out. He wanted to…his thoughts trailed off as he glanced at Rina. The woman he cared about so much, that he had loved more than anything, was on the verge of crying. With another shuddering breath, Mycha acquiesced.

As if they had been waiting for his cue, Adrian and Caspin sat beside Mycha's parents on the couch. Rios sat on the recliner with Nix on his lap. Phenner, the twins, and Mycha chose to sit on the carpet. The strawberry blond's left hand was clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white, but his face betrayed nothing of what he was feeling.

His older brother explained once again how they had searched for him tirelessly. Rina recounted how one of Mycha's exes told them that she had seen him talking to a squirrel from one of the many moon colonies and suggested that he had probably eloped. After months of no contact, they all had presumed him dead. In their anger and agony, his parents had pressured the SLE Center to up their game in the security of incoming and outgoing ships. As retired Enforcers, they still had a lot of pull.

"I did talk to a squirrel woman at one of the shops.” Mycha agreed. “But, I wasn't taken until long after. All I remember was darkness, and then I woke up on the slaver ship with several others." He elaborated. 

"Mycha, listen..." Koby began, looking lost and forlorn, an expression that Mycha hadn’t seen on him since they were children. "About Rina...we really thought you were dead. If we had even the slightest hope that you were alive, I would have never...we wouldn't have gone as far as to have gotten married." Mycha's brother ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it more than smoothing it. "It never started out that way. Please understand. We just... we both love you and thought you were gone. Not eloped, we never believed you'd do such a thing to us and Rina, but dead." Koby swallowed hard. "At first, it was just being together to work on finding you, I swear... then we got close. Friends. Nothing more than that." He shook his head. "But after two moon turns and you weren't back..." When Koby looked up tears shone in his eyes. "We gave up, Mycha. I'm so sorry. We never should have... But we believed that you had to be dead. And it was so hard..." Koby's voice broke.

"We were there to comfort each other." Rina placed her hand on Koby's. "And then it turned into more. I'm so sorry, Mycha."

"I never meant to..." Koby's voice trailed off, unsure what he could say to make things right.

A tight smile formed on Mycha's face. "...I know, Koby. I know." With the cheeriest face he could muster, he faced Rina and asked. "When are you due?"

Rina glanced at Koby with a soft smile on her face. "I'm due in twenty days." She stated.

Mycha took a sharp intake of breath, but covered for it by letting out a laugh. "That's great. I'm truly happy for you." He held his hands to his back and stealthily pulled off his engagement ring, slipping it into his back pocket, before walking over to give each of them a hug. "So, were you thinking of naming him or her after me?" He teased cheekily.

"Yes," Rina replied, surprise etched in her voice. "Her name will be Ella-Mycha."

Mycha swallowed sharply, but he placed his hands gently on Rina's stomach. "Little Ella...you be a good girl for your parents, ok?" He whispered.

The mouse then stood up abruptly. "Well, I came to let all of you know that I truly _am_ alive and well." He said as he glanced at each of his family members in turn. Not a single one of them could look him in the eye, not even the twins. Mycha didn’t know what was worse, that they had given up on him after a paltry two years, less than that really, or that they honestly thought that allowing his brother to take over as Rina’s husband was okay.

"I can't take up any more of the crew's time." Mycha leaned over to give each of them a kiss on the cheek. "Didn’t I mention?” His voice raised an octave as he fed them lie after lie. “I plan to go back with them to pay off my debt to them.” He studied the faces of his family. There was shock and there were frowns, but there was also an underlying relief that caused his stomach to twist tightly. “But, don’t worry! I'll be back soon, ok?"

Though his parents and younger brothers insisted that he stay longer, Mycha merely hugged them tightly and walked out the door. As much as he truly wanted their requests to have been sincere, he didn’t hear an ounce of sincerity in any of them except the twins. His hug for the twins was warmer and longer. “When I come back, I promise I’ll visit you two first.” He whispered before walking out.

The entire family saw Mycha and the crew out. The golden-eyed mouse even waved to them as they began to walk away.

“I’m alive and well and I’ll be back, I promise!” He called out. “…I promise.” The last vow was stated in a broken whisper.  

He speed-walked ahead of the crew, and it wasn't until they turned the corner and walked further away from the block that Mycha fell to his knees and began to weep bitterly.

"Gods!" He whimpered between sobs. “Just what the hell am I even _doing_ here?”

Phenner and Caspin rushed over to the crumpled mouse. They held him as he cried, the others standing in a protective circle around them.

The hiccoughs came back with a full vengeance as the mouse wept. He couldn't speak. A part of him felt miserable and betrayed that his fiancé fell for someone else, his brother, of all people. The wiser part of him felt relieved that two of the people he cared about the most were well taken care of. But, for the moment, it was pain that had taken over every inch of his being. They had stopped looking for him! His brother married his fiancé! And his parents had allowed it!

"What can we do for you, Mycha?" Phen whispered into one round spotted ear.

Mycha merely clung tighter to the rabbit, feeling his heart wrench. “Please, just...hold me for a while.” He keened as tears upon tears fell onto Phen’s shirt.

Who was he to break them up, with a child on the way that carried his name? Who did he think he was? He wasn’t there. It hadn’t been his own doing, but he wasn’t there. His brother comforted her when he was gone. His family moved on without him. But, it was only Mycha himself that hadn’t moved on. And it was apparent to him, now, that it was something he truly had to do.

Mycha didn’t speak again until he finally began to settle down. "C-Can we go back to the sh-ship now?" He asked out loud.

"Of course," Caspin assured him gently, his eyes full of unshed tears.

Phenner and Cas each offered the mouse a hand to help him stand, which the Murisian took. Mycha was lulled into a state of numbness as they walked back to the train station. The group took train after train back to the ports. On the last train, Mycha took out the engagement ring from his back pocket and handed it to a young Murisian boy.

"Here,” He told the boy with a soft, gentle tone of voice. “Give it to someone you care about. I don't need it anymore." The strawberry blond was silent the rest of the way back. He sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as he walked through the hangar of the ship. "Th-Thank you, everyone."

Phen sniffled as the big door closed behind them before throwing himself at the little mouse and wrapping him in a hug.

The strawberry-blond felt his heart speed up at the contact. He held on tightly to the rabbit. His emotions were raw and ragged. But, there was finally no longer any guilt left. He no longer had to hold himself back from caring about the man in his arms. He could finally be honest with himself about how he felt about him.

"Mycha... I'm so sorry," Phen whimpered.

Mycha hid his face in the rabbit's chest with a pathetic whine. Was it wrong to feel so relieved? Was it wrong to want to stay like this?

"Why don't you take him back to your room?" Caspin suggested, patting Phen on the back.  "I'll go with Adrian and we'll get set on our next course."

As Nix and Rios passed, they patted Mycha's head and shoulder in sympathy. They weren’t unaffected by the events of the day, either. The mouse could have sworn he heard them whisper something about punching his brother in the nuts and a garbled giggle escaped him.

Mycha allowed himself to be led back to Phen’s room. He began to feel drained and half-wondered if everything that happened to him in the last several months was barely more than a living, breathing nightmare.

Phen sat with Mycha on his bed, petting the mouse's hair soothingly. He was about to ask if Mycha wanted anything when Nix strolled in his door with a bottle and cups in hand. The cat nabbed the desk chair and tugged it next to the bed, sitting on it backwards. He poured amber liquid into a cup and reached out to hand it to Mycha.

"Here. It'll make you forget your woes." Nix said. "At least for a little while."

Mycha sniffled once, but he took the cup. He shut his eyes tight as he took a few sips. "Thank you," He whispered hoarsely. At least his hiccoughs were gone. Regardless, every other breath he took was a shuddering one.

"You too, bunbun." Nix said as he handed Phen a cup.

"Ooo, does it taste good?" Phen asked and took a sip. "Oh!" His eyes lit up. "It's like honeyed fruit!" The rabbit took a bigger gulp.

"Easy there, hon." Nix warned. "Might want to go slow. This stuff packs a wallop."

Phen gave him a grumpy look but stopped chugging. Nix sipped his own drink and sat quietly, watching the mouse contemplatively. He, himself, had felt the sharp stab of betrayal more times than anyone else on the ship, including his favorite moth.

By the time he reached the bottom of the cup, Mycha started to feel quite giddy and a little dizzy at the same time.

"I feel a little better now." He stated as he snuggled closer to the rabbit and placed a hand gently on Phen's chest.

"Good." Nix said with a grin, knocking back the rest of his second glass and standing. "Now scoot over. You guys are hogging the bed."

Mycha frowned. "Noooo," He huffed. "Find your own bed, sneaky kitty." He insisted.

The cat's ears drooped as he pouted. "I came to cheer you up and I can't even get a little snuggle?"

"Ooo, he is a good snugglee... snugglist..." Phenner wrinkled his nose trying to wrap his inebriated head around the right word. "Giver of snuggles." He nodded with satisfaction, making his long ears flop.

Mycha let out a snort and shook his finger. "He's a sneaky snuggler snickerpuss." He stated with determination. "No snuggles for you, yet, kitty."

Nix ruffled Mycha's strawberry blond hair, ready to leave the smaller men to cuddle. He'd go hunt down Falorios and tackle him. Phen's voice stopped him.

"He could come on my side." The rabbit suggested. "Then I would be between you and he couldn't snicker your puss."

Golden yellow eyes peered up at pink ones. Mycha puffed out his cheeks, but sighed. "Alright." He told Phen before turning towards Nix, pointing his finger at the feline. "But no funny business!"

Nix held his hands up as though showing he was unarmed. Phenner giggled at him.

"Can he be funny with my business?" Phen asked Mycha with deceptively innocent eyes.

"I'm good with just cuddles," Nix assured them both.

It was Phen's turn to pout.

Mycha made a pensive face. "I don't know if I like the idea of him being funny with your business, either." He replied mulishly, unable to stop his honest words from falling. "At least not today. I've had enough heartbreak today."

“Oh, Mycha….” Phen hugged the mouse tight, nearly smothering him. “That was thoughtless of me. I’m so sorry. Nix can go if you’re not comfortable.”

The mouse hugged the rabbit back. "It's ok if he doesn't do anything more than snuggles." He grumbled like a petulant child.

"I'll be a good boy." Nix winked. "Hopefully, eventually, you'll let me know when I can be naughty." The ebony feline sprang smoothly over the little footboard to bounce onto the bed next to Phen, who was still squeezing the stuffing out of Mycha.

Though the hugging was a bit painful, Mycha didn't want the contact to stop, so he said nothing and merely kept still. "For me, it was like only yesterday...but, I really was gone for long enough for her to conceive a child with my older brother..." He mumbled to himself.

Bunny and cat ears picked up his soft words. Phenner eased his hold and pulled back. "It didn't seem as long?"

It was Nix who answered. "The monotony of being a slave on a collection and transport ship makes it hard to know how much time's passed. It's always dark except when they come to feed you or pick a slave for... entertainment, and you never know when that will be." His eye came back from its faraway gaze. "At least, that's how it was for me..."

"That's how it was for me, too." Mycha replied. "I was drugged again and again. Some of the veteran slaves hid me in the back, so I was never picked. I flew under the radar, I guess. But, whenever I would come out of the drugged haze, I could hear them screaming…” His voice cut off as he recalled the excruciating sounds of his travel companions as they were brutally raped.

Phen hid his face in Mycha's shoulder so he wouldn't see his tears.

Nix nodded. "Sometimes the small mercies are all you have to hold onto when you’re in that kind of place, even if they’re at the cost of others." He petted Phenner's long ears, resting on the pillow behind him. "I hope you can be happy. If not here, then somewhere."

"It's funny," Mycha went on, the liquor having loosened his tongue even further. "The other slaves told me that my best bet would be to make a prompt escape or to be bought by a gentle, elderly man." He let out a soft snicker. "When the Captain spoke of all of you, I thought I was bought to entertain an entire crew. I thought that I was doomed in one of the worst case scenarios." He shifted so that he could look each of them in the face. "But, all of you really are kind and have treated me well." His face scrunched up as he shook a finger at Nix. "Well, _mostly_ well. But, I know it wasn't entirely your fault."

"I used to hate my heats," Nix admitted. "I rather enjoy them now that I'm safe with people to take care of me... Falorios is especially helpful, though the others have been very... generous, as well." The cat laid his head on a soft pillow. "They're good people, they'll help you find what you need, too." Nix sighed, trailing his fingers over Phen's shoulder dreamily. "You're right to watch out for me. I think I gave up the last bit of good in me when I stabbed that syringe in my eye."

"Noooo." Phen scowled, Nix just smiled softly and patted the rabbit's head.

"You still have plenty good," Mycha countered with a genuine smile. "I feel a little better right now because of you, after all." The mouse then shifted a bit to get more contact with Phenner, not realizing just how much he was rubbing against him. "But, I only want Phen snugglies right now."

"Yay!" The rabbit cried. "Snugglies!"

"I get this side of bunbun." Nix scooted close, pressing his body to Phenner's back, stroking his fingers up the rabbit's ribs. "You get that side."

Phen blushed and shivered, moaning softly as he was surrounded by the warmth of the two men.

"Alright," Mycha replied. The mouse squirmed to get comfortable again, nuzzling against Phen, his tail swaying gently behind him.

Phenner bit his lip as the mouse moved against him, fighting back a groan as he hardened in his pants. He tried to ignore it, even as Nix nipped his neck and caressed down his hip.

When Mycha wiggled his leg in between the albino's own, he gasped. "Phen, are you hard?" He asked with wide golden eyes.

"I'm sorry," the rabbit whimpered. "I couldn't help it..."

The mouse pouted, but he was more concerned about the rabbit than himself at the moment. "What should I do? Is there anything I can do to help?" He fretted.

Phen shook his head and closed his eyes. "It's... it's fine..."

"Poor bunbun," Nix purred. "I wish I could help you, but I'm not allowed."

Mycha huffed at the feline. "I can help him just fine!" He insisted, his expression changing into one of concern as he glanced back at Phen. "Just tell me what to do, Phen."

"I don't... mmm." Phenner moaned as Nix nipped his long soft ear.

"You sure you can handle it, mousy?" Nix teased as he groped Phen's ass. "I mean, if it was me I'd unbutton his pants and let his poor needy cock out. But that might be too much for you."

Mycha sent a little glare at Nix. "I can, too." He huffed as he carefully did just that. The strawberry blond nearly jumped back when he saw the flesh spring up. "Whoa..."

"It's alright." Nix soothed. "Can you touch him? If you need me to take over, I'm right here." Nix pricked Phenner's hip with his nails, making the bunny gasp.

"N-No! Allow me." The mouse pouted, but he carefully took hold of the rabbit's rod and gave it a tentative stroke. "I...I've never touched someone else's flesh before." He whispered.

Phenner moaned, the cat's hold on his hip the only thing keeping him from thrusting forward. Mycha felt a hot blush form on his cheeks at the sound. Phen was quite arousing.

"Hmmm, maybe I was wrong about you," Nix admitted, a glint shining in his eye as he regarded the Murisian in a new light. "Can you stroke him, though? Make him feel good?"

The blond did his best, gently stroking the shaft and alternating between a light and tighter grip. "Is this ok?"

"Cosmos, yes," Phenner gasped. "Please, don't stop."

The mouse felt another surge of lust rolling down his spine, but he didn't stop his gentle stroking. The rabbit had been the most kind to him, so he wanted to at least do this much for him.

"Mycha!" Phen whimpered. "It feels good."

"Mmm, bunbun," Nix whispered just loud enough for the mouse to hear. "I wish I could play with you, I'd take you in my mouth. I'd make you feel amazing."

Phen gasped at his words, twitching in Mycha's hand.

A frown formed on Mycha's face. "I-I could..." He stammered as he slowly moved down and licked the tip of Phenner’s shaft. "...how do you even go about putting it in your mouth?" He asked Nix suddenly.

"You don't -ah- you don't have to..." Phen whispered. "If you don't want to..."

As the mouse shifted, his butt ended up in the air, tail swishing. "But, I want to try...how is it normally done?" He questioned as his focus centered on nothing other than pleasing the rabbit between them.

Phenner wriggled in excitement, his breath coming in wanton gasps.

"You scoot down and look at it first, see how pretty it is." Nix cooed. "All of him is so pale and white, but there he's so pink and lovely. Don't you want to lick it like candy?"

Mycha gave him an odd look as if he had no idea why anyone would want to lick someone else's flesh like candy. But, he gave it his all. His small tongue licked Phen in long strokes all over. He was surprised to find that he actually liked the taste, a lot.

"Cosmos," Phenner gasped. He was so hard it was almost painful. Precum wept from his slit as he moaned and wriggled. Every swipe of Mycha's warm soft tongue sent electric shocks through his body. "Please," the rabbit begged. "More..."

"I think he wants you to take him in your hot little mouth, mousy." Nix purred with a wicked grin.

"How?" He whispered at Nix. "W-Won't it hurt?" Mycha wondered aloud.

"Not at all." The cat rubbed Phen's thigh. "Just open wide enough, and if you're worried, you can roll your lips to cover your teeth." Nix demonstrated, pulling one of Phenner's hands close and sheathing one of the rabbit's slender fingers in the warm cavern of his mouth.

Phen whimpered as the cat's rough tongue ran over the pad of his fingertip.

Mycha licked his lips nervously. He could do this. As he hovered over the flesh, he opened his mouth as wide as he could and moved down enough to encase the head of the shaft completely in his mouth. He carefully gulped around it as he went down a little further.

Phen trembled with the need to thrust into Mycha's mouth.

"Just like that, pretty mousy." Nix encouraged. "Perfect. Look how he's shaking. He can hardly contain himself, it feels so good." The cat wrapped his arms around Phen's chest, rolling the rabbit's nipples between his fingers. "I bet he wants to fuck your mouth so bad."

Nix snugged his own throbbing cock up to Phen's ass.

The mouse wasn't skilled enough to take in the whole length, but he did manage more than half. He used his hands to keep hold of Phenner’s sac and the base as he ever so carefully moved back and forth. Somewhere down the line, he extended his tongue so that it curled tightly against the underside of the rabbit's flesh.

"Whatever you can't get in your mouth, wrap your hand around it and stroke it as your suck him in and out." Nix coached as he tweaked Phen's nipples. "Use your other hand to gently cup and massage his balls. I guarantee he'll like it." Nix whimpered a little himself. "Can I rub against bunbun? Pretty please?"

Mycha carefully pulled back to speak. "A-Alright." He replied as he carefully worked his jaw muscles before diving right back down. A set of golden yellow eyes peered up at Phenner as he took in a little more than before and stroked the rest with his hands, as previously instructed. He moaned around the flesh, quite aroused at the sight of the rabbit on the edge of bliss.

Phenner reached down to gently tangle his fingers in Mycha's strawberry blond locks.

"Your hair... soft." Phen praised breathily.

The rabbit rubbed the mouse's round spotted ears, humming happily. His noises became more urgent as Nix began thrusting against his ass, pressing his cloth--covered cock against the rabbit again and again.

"Fuck," the feline swore. "He feels so good. It's even better when it's just bare skin pressing together, though, and he's so hot and tight inside." Nix nipped Phen's long white ear, making the rabbit yelp. "Are you getting hard, mousy? Do you like hearing all the little noises you pull out of him? Feel him getting closer and closer to orgasm because of your mouth around him?"

The rabbit's shaft really was quite hard. Mycha did his best to continue going without closing his mouth. The worst was the need to bite down, since his jaw began to get tired, but he forcibly quelled that urge. Somewhere amidst the sounds Phenner made and the taste of his flesh in his mouth, the mouse's tail slammed downwards onto the blankets and he began to quite literally hump the bed. He moaned, the sound stifled by the cock in his mouth, as he came in his new pants.

When Mycha had pulled off, Phen reached down to grab his own cock. In moments, he was reaching his peak as Nix rubbed against the rabbit's ass. As the cat was spurting in his own pants, Phen shot his cum onto a panting Mycha. It smeared into strawberry blond hair and shot creamy streaks across the mouse's cheek and the bridge of his nose. Some even got on his eyebrow and upper lip. Phen and Nix lay panting and spent on Phenner's big, soft bed.

Mycha had neither seen nor felt another man's cum before. He ran his tongue over his upper lip for a taste and was surprised to find that liked it even more than he liked the taste of his flesh. "Phen tastes good." He mused out loud without thinking, only to blush fiercely and scamper off to the bathroom to wash himself in embarrassment.

Nix groaned as he watched the mouse taste Phen's cum and then run off. "Damn, you are all so hot I swear it's going to kill me one of these days." He nuzzled the back of Phen's neck, realizing the rabbit had passed out. "It would so be worth it..."

===

_Dear Jackoff the Second,_

_Last night, I felt lonely and ended up joining Caspin and Adrian. But, considering the fact that Nix had been all but drowning in temptation from the moment that mousy boarded the ship, I definitely wasn’t gonna stand in his way. I mean, I had to let him at least **attempt** to seduce him. The engagement was called off, after all. I’ll admit it; I’m looking forward to tapping the plushest butt on the ship, too. But, I can wait. ;)_

_Three is not the loneliest number,_

_Falorios_

 

 


	13. Ch 13

Mycha woke up the following morning in a cocoon of warmth. His blankets felt soft, but lumpy, for some reason. He squirmed and fluttered his big, golden-eyes open and was greeted by the sight of Phenner's sleeping face. Such a sweet, kind thing. He closed his eyes for a moment, his body still not having shaken off sleep entirely. Then, everything came crashing back to him. His family, his ex-fiance, Nix, drinks, cum on his face?

The Murisian bolted upright with a loud gasp. To his right was Nix and to his left was Phenner. The three of them were buck naked beneath the sheets. He didn't remember taking his clothes off. He remembered washing his face and clambering back onto the bed, but he did  _not_  remember taking his clothes off. A loud yawn drew his attention to the stirring feline.

"Morning, mousey-poo," The smile on Nix's face was a mixture of laziness, pleasure, and unrelenting naughtiness.

Mycha let out a squeak of nervousness. "Did we...that is, what happened?"

"Relax," Nix insisted as he sat up and ruffled the top of the petite man's head. "You and Phenner conked out and I just made sure we were all comfortable through the night. See? I  _told_  you I could control myself if I really put my mind to it."

"O-oh," The mouse's face changed to more expressions than the Civek could decipher before ultimately settling on a bittersweet countenance with teary eyes. "Nix, thank you...for last night and for holding back."

"Aw, honey," the cat pulled Mycha into a long-armed hug. "You're family now. It took me a while to accept it myself when I first got on this shiny bucket, but it's true. This ship is a  _family_ , and we take care of each other." Nix grinned. "And it was certainly no chore for  _me_  last night. I enjoyed myself  _plenty_."

The mouse's face glowed pink, but he nodded. "Family...yes, I'd very much like to be part of this family." His face once again saddened as he thought of his own blood kin.  

"We're all real sorry about what happened with your lady." Nix shook his head. "Bad business. But, I know we're all glad to have you staying with us for as long as we can have you." He sighed softly. "The heats make me crazy sometimes, and I'm sorry for that. I've got a clear head this morning, for some reason, so I might as well take advantage of it and talk to you while I'm not lust-addled."

As the Murisian looked on, he noted the feline’s change in demeanor. To him, it was as different as night and day. And that, alone, demanded its own respect…which is why Mycha kept silent and paid rapt attention to every word that came out of Nix’s mouth.

The Civek leaned back from Mycha and looked at him. "You seem like a nice mousey, which is good, because all these people on this ship are good people. They've even been trying to convince me that I'm a good one myself, but I'm not so sure of that. I'm trying, though. They'll help you, if you let them. And if you can let yourself go, they can make you happy, too." The cat's yellow-green eye darkened. "We're kindred, you and I. We've both been slaves and carry some scars from that. I understand what it means. So, if you need someone who has been there in that darkness, you let me know. I'll be there for you." The cat suddenly laughed, startling Mycha. "I may have to blow off a heat before I can really talk, but I'll be there. Okay, mousey?"

The Murisian beamed. “Okay.” He responded. A Civek and a Murisian actually getting along? Who would have ever thought it? He carefully snuggled into the feline in a gentle hug. His heart still ached, and he was still skittish with unresolved emotions, but the warmth of these men was a strong force to reckon with.

"And tell me to shut up if you don't want to talk about it...but, seeing your girl all round with your brother’s babe?" Nix's ears drooped with sadness. "It's  _good_  to have family here, because they kind of took that away from you, too, the chance to have kids and a regular family."

Mycha frowned slightly at the reminder, but even as he felt a twinge of pain in his chest, he continued to hear the Civek out without interrupting him.

The cat sighed softly. "I understand _that_ , too. When the slavers took me...has anyone told you yet that I am a breeder? It means I could have babies… _could_ have had babies. That was the first thing the slavers took from me. I'll never have children." The Civek looked weighed down by the words coming from his mouth. "And, well, I can't go back to my home. Once a slaver catches a Civek, they aren't welcome back home again." He found himself glancing to the side.

The Murisian wanted to say something almost desperately to the aching feline, but he forced himself to keep still. He gave Nix’s hand a gentle squeeze in support.

"They say an ex-slave is dangerous, that the captivity and the bad conditions drive us mad. We're no longer fit to be around regular people." The feline shivered. "If I went home I'd be put in a facility...for everyone's safety, they'd say." Nix straightened and blinked the tears from his eye, forcing a false smile onto his face. "So, I understand that, too, what they took from you. But, like I said, we'll be that missing family for you." The Civek made a face. "And now you think I'm just a maudlin old letch, I imagine."

Mycha shook his head so fast that his strawberry blond hair whipped at his own face. "I'm sorry that you can't have any kids of your own, either." He finally responded softly, not wanting to ruin the delicate trust he had just been given. He reached out with his small hands to hold the sides of the feline's face. "One day, we can adopt, Nix. All is not lost unless we  _allow_ it to be."

"Such a sweet mousey." Nix leaned forward to kiss him, giving Mycha plenty of time to stop him or pull away. "Such a  _pretty_ mousey..."

The Murisian felt his heart skip a beat at the clear invitation, but after a sharp intake of air through his nose, he tentatively pressed his lips against Nix's. He had only ever kissed Rina in the past, but the kisses were mostly chaste and light. He knew nothing else. When Mycha had been held captive, he'd shared a tiny holding cell with a husband and wife. They were Cadolusian, so the husband was very dominant over his wife, even though they were both slaves. The mouse had seen him kiss her sometimes, before they'd been separated. It had been all tongues, teeth, and harsh breaths. Mycha had expected something similar from Nix, a violent passion. But, what Mycha received was something  _very_  different. Nix's berry-dark lips were gentle and exploratory. Instead of harsh, gasping breaths, he felt the cat's soft contented sighs against his lips and cheeks.

The cat didn't even try to shove his tongue in the Murisian's mouth. Nix mostly used his lips, which were so soft against his own, occasionally sneaking the tip of his tongue out to slip against blond's lips. The Civek didn't grab at the mouse either; he wanted to give him the freedom to pull away or lean forward, as he wished.

A shiver rolled down the mouse's spine at the tenderness, and he found himself daring to shift a little closer, pressing his lips harder against the feline’s with a soft sound escaping his mouth. Mycha felt the feline's lips pull into a small smile, before opening his mouth just enough to let the mouse's sweet tongue inside.

Nix moved his lips encouragingly, humming a small happy noise. Ever so slowly, he began to lean back. Without thinking about it, Mycha followed him forward. It was like a slow dance of kissing and tasting. Then, Nix would shift back slightly and Mycha would follow.

Before the mouse knew it, the feline was reclined on the pillows and he was practically laying on top of him with one arm propped next to the Civek's head. His strawberry locks hung down. Nix reached up to gently tuck them behind his large, round ears, but didn't touch him anywhere else.

When Nix finally opened his mouth enough for Mycha to really get a taste, they both moaned as their tongues rubbed together. The tip of the cat's tongue was smooth, but further back it was rough, a texture the mouse didn't dislike. It was just very... different.

The Murisian decided to explore those differences, sliding his tongue in deeper and dragging it harder along Nix's own. His fingers raked through the feline's hair and began to dig into the man’s scalp as he began to suck on the appendage.

A rolling purr rumbled up from Nix's chest. The Civek's lips and tongue were as busy as Mycha's, turning his head wherever the lovely little mouse led, but he kept his hands down, his fingers tracing patterns on the bedspread.

After another moment, the mouse pulled back, his breathing erratic as he tried to settle down his heartbeat.

The cat's lone eye was dilated so just a ring of green remained. His lips were swollen and glazed with their saliva. Nix continued to purr as he laid back, filled with a lazy kind of arousal that wasn't demanding. It was a gentle warmth instead of an intense, urgent flame. The feline blinked slowly, a lazy smile on his face.

His eye tracked to the side, and Mycha followed his eyes. They both found Phenner laying on his stomach on the bed next to them. His cheek rested on his stacked hands and his long, snowy ears trailed down his back. A dreamy smile graced his face as he gazed at the two men with delight dancing in his pink irises.

A bright red blush rose to the mouse's cheeks. "M-Morning Phen." He whispered.

"Good morning." The rabbit's smile was sweet as honey. "Please, feel free to continue." Phen rubbed his cheek against the back of his hand.

Mycha's face began to glow a ruby red. "I c-couldn't possibly..." Steam could have escaped his large, round ears.

"Sure you can," the rabbit said gently as he got up on his hands and knees to crawl towards the mouse, his long white ears hanging down and swaying as he moved. "It's easy. You do it like  _this_."

Mycha found himself sandwiched between Nix and Phenner as the bunny caught his mouth. The intensity of it nearly made him faint. The rabbit was more dominating than Nix, taking control. The mouse was struck at how the rabbit and cat were polar opposites in nearly every way except for their libidos. An image of the white rabbit and the black cat wrapped around each other and moaning flashed through the Murisian's mind. He gasped into Phen's mouth as he did his best to keep up with his determined tongue. The strawberry blond began to whimper when his member, which had become partially erect due to the kiss earlier with Nix, became even harder. His arms curled around the rabbit's neck and shoulders as he arched up against him.

Tentative hands stroked Mycha's soft skin. It felt delicious, making the mouse moan. This was what he wanted to do for so long, but he had respectfully behaved. Now that he was allowed to, he was not going to hold back. His hands gently tweaked soft nipples and fondled the Murisian carefully from chest to thighs.

"Phen," Mycha moaned into the rabbit's mouth. When the mouse's eyes fluttered open, he saw dark hands caressing him. He didn't know what to do with himself. He was wedged between a fierce feline and a randy rabbit. His golden yellow eyes peered at Phenner's face for a moment before he reached down and deliberately scratched and squeezed the small, white tail.

The bunny bucked, pressing his naked body roughly against Mycha, This, in turn, pushed the mouse against an obviously aroused Nix. His back was to the cat, and he felt Nix's erection press its damp tip against the Murisian's lower back while Phenner's rod was rubbing against the front of Mycha's thigh. The mouse's own excited length was trapped against the soft skin of Phen's flat belly.

The bunny leaned down to suck and nibble the mouse's nipple. "Ah, Mycha," Phenner gasped as he looked up at the Murisian with eyes like deep pink jewels.

Mycha let out a soft gasp and then swallowed hard. He peered back at Nix with something close to a pout on his face. "Nix...what do I...I mean how do I even..." He then reached up to whisper the rest into Nix's ear so that only he could hear. " _How can I bottom for Phen_?"

A wicked grin spread across the cat's face. Mycha missed it, as Phen had caught his mouth again.

"Let me help you," Nix whispered in Mycha's large round ear.

The mouse was confused and waited for further instruction from the coal-skinned Civek as the snowy rabbit kissed and rubbed against him. Instead, he felt the cat shifting slightly beneath him, not realizing that Nix had reached up onto the headboard shelf and snagged a little capsule.

Amongst the crew (even the Alano, whose cock slicked itself), the lubrication capsules were wildly popular. They were within arm’s reach in nearly every room of the ship, including the control room and the kitchen. Phenner and Nix had the largest supplies in their rooms.

The cat scooted up a little more, and then spread his long legs, moving Mycha's with his own. Nix reached down and deftly inserted the little capsule inside the little mouse. Mycha let out a squeak in Phen's mouth when he felt something shoved inside him before it burst, coating his insides. His arms wrapped around Phen as he tried to keep his balance, focusing hard to kiss him back.

Nix kissed the side of the mouse's throat as he teased a finger around Mycha's tempting hole, keeping the mouse's legs spread wide with his own. When the cat felt slick lubrication leaking from Mycha's entrance, he began to carefully tease a fingertip inside his entrance.

The mouse squirmed against the finger and gasped, his fingers clenching into Phen's back. "Ph-Phen..." He gasped as he pulled back. "Would you...I mean, can you..." He stammered. " _May_ you be my first?" He squeaked.

The rabbit's eyes widened and his cock throbbed. He had to force himself to stop rubbing against Mycha for fear of cumming prematurely in his excitement.

"Oh, please, yes," Phen whispered urgently. "I want you so badly. I'd  _love_  to."

Nix slid his fingertip in and out of the mouse, slowly working in deeper.

"And I'll get him all nice and ready for you, bunbun." The cat purred. "And, mousey, you're going to love it. He's going to feel so good inside you." Nix vowed as he pressed in deeper.

Mycha had never been the reckless type. The rabbit that was so eager to bed him had managed to get the mouse, himself, eager to  _be_  bedded. The feline behind him proved himself to be quite the expert on sensuality, so he trusted him as well.

His golden eyes peered over his freckled shoulder at Nix. "A-and can you teach me more about oral...I want to try again...on _you_."

"Oh, sweet little mousey," the cat whispered. "You're going to be a  _master_  of oral when we're done. Practice is the most important thing.  _Lots_  of practice." Nix couldn't help but lift his hips in arousal, rubbing his eager cock on the soft skin of Mycha's lower back, as he slipped a second finger inside the Murisian's warm recesses.

"I'd be happy to help with your practice," Phen said eagerly in between nibbles and kisses along Mycha's shoulder and collar bone.

The mouse bit his lower lip and let out a whimper. Between their ministrations, he was becoming more and more aroused, more and more overheated.

"H-how much longer, Nix?" He keened.

"That depends on you, sugar-tail." The Civek scissored his fingers inside the petite mouse. "You want me to go a little faster? You just have to tell me if it's pinchy."

The lubrication tablet worked well, keeping Mycha nice and slick as Nix worked a third finger inside him.

"Faster? Yes, a bit faster," Mycha agreed as he wiggled his hips a bit against the fingers. His hands slid up Phenner's chest, his small fingers pressing into soft pink nipples.

"Ahn," Phen gasped. "Yes, pretty please, faster, Nix."

"He's ready for you, bunbun," Nix purred. "Make it good for him."

The feline chuckled wickedly, but pumped his fingers in and out of the mouse faster, spreading them. The Murisian wasn't as easy to open as Phen, but it wasn't difficult. The cat pulled his fingers from the writhing mouse. Phen sat back on his knees watching in aroused fascination. Nix slid his hands up Mycha's thighs to grip behind his knees. He pulled up and out, spreading the mouse wide and exposing him to Phenner's devouring gaze, then flipped him, making Mycha squeak and Nix grin. The mouse ended up on his knees with his cheek resting on the feline's belly button and his ass in the air with his knees wide apart.

In moments, the rabbit's dripping cock was at Mycha's sensitive entrance, ready to slide inside.

Mycha curled his index finger between his teeth and bit down on it as he peered back at the rabbit, giving him a nod. The Murisian then peered up at the feline as he gave the base of his shaft a tentative lick.

Nix gasped, fingers digging into the blankets just as Phenner pushed forward. The rabbit shivered as his cockhead popped through the tight rings of muscles and then held himself still, biting his lip, praying to the cosmos that Mycha wouldn't tell him to stop.

Mycha's breath hitched as he lurched forward a bit, his hands grabbing hold of Nix's hips. It was a strange and new sensation to feel something hot and hard breaching him, but he found that he didn't mind as much as he thought he would have.

"I'm fine. You can keep going," He breathed before sucking one of Nix's balls into his mouth.

"Gods," Nix cried out. "He's a natural! Mmmm, mousey, just like that."

Phen caught hold of Mycha's hips, holding him still as he slowly pushed his hard length inside the trembling Murisian. If Mycha whimpered or tensed, he would pause, and then continue when he relaxed.

"Ah," Phen sighed. "I'm all the way in you. Cosmos, you feel so amazing. So hot and tight inside."

And that was what made it all worth it, that he managed to make Phenner and Nix feel that way. A blush streaked across Mycha's cheeks. “Y-You feel amazing, too,” He admitted to the albino as he nuzzled the base of Nix's cock and licked a long line up to the tip, carefully settling his elbows beside the dark thighs.

"Perfect," Nix purred. "Use that hot little tongue just like that."

Phen watched Mycha with lust-filled eyes. The rabbit slowly drew his hips back and slid forward again just as slowly, relishing the tight, velvety heat. When he was fully seated again, Phenner held tight to Mycha's hips and then rotated his own, teasing inside the Murisian.

Mycha gasped against Nix's flesh when the rabbit began to rub against an area that shot little darts of pleasure up his spine. "Phen!" He keened.

The rabbit repeated the movement, grinning impishly when he found just the spot that made Mycha squeak. Phen carefully got his feet under him. He stood over the mouse with his legs bent, buried deep inside the smaller man. The bunny ran his hands over Mycha's smooth back, fingers teasing delightedly over every freckle. He angled himself to find that sweet spot that seemed to drive Mycha wild, and plunged himself deep as Nix moaned and petted the mouse's hair.

Mycha was well into stroking and licking Nix's shaft when Phenner exploited his weak spot. "Cosmos!" He cried out as his small hands gently squeezed the feline's flesh.

Phen switched his grip to hold tightly to the base of Mycha's mouse tail, using it as a handle to tug the Murisian back onto his rigid, pink cock. With his other hand, the bunny reached around to capture Mycha's weeping dick and stroked it. Meanwhile, Nix had coaxed the mouse to take him into his sweet mouth. The blond couldn't take the cat deep, but the Civek showed him to use his hands to grasp where his mouth couldn't reach then got creative with squeezing and stroking while Nix moaned his encouragement.

Golden eyes peered up at Nix as he followed every instruction eagerly, sucking hard and going as far as he could. He moaned around the member whenever the rabbit lit him up inside. By the time that Phen took hold of his shaft, Mycha was racing right up to the peak. Two strokes later, he fell over the precipice. "Hah! Phen!" He whimpered.

As Mycha arched up, pushing back onto Phenner to prolong his bliss, Nix took himself in hand. He stroked fast and hard, his lips pulling back from sharp teeth. The rabbit let out a squeak, that time, as he plunged deep into the mouse. As he came, Mycha's inner muscles clenched and released, massaging the bunny's sensitive length. Phen  was grateful for Caspin and Adrian healing his broken heart in the MedBay, for at that moment, it was thundering in his chest as he exploded inside the writhing blond. Seeing the lovely men caught in the throes pushed Nix over the edge. His seed spattered Mycha's cheek and shoulder as the cat snarled his orgasm.

The mouse heaved heavy breaths as his body twitched and tried to recover from the intensity of it all. "I never would have imagined in a million years that my first time would be anything like this," He confessed. "And it's not even a honeymoon."

Phen flopped down beside him, long ears flying, and snuggled into the smaller man's side.

"Are you..." The rabbit's voice was soft and hesitant. "Are you sorry you did it with us?"

With what little energy the Murisian had left, he took hold of Phenner's face and kissed him with everything he had. His tongue traced every surface of the rabbit's mouth. By the time he pulled back, he was back to heaving again. "Never."

Watching Phenner's face erupt in happiness was like watching an exotic flower bloom. It flowed across his face and lit up his eyes.

"I love you," Phen breathed.

Mycha held his hand to his heart, which began to race faster than he had ever felt it drum before. "Phen...I...are you sure?" He all but demanded with a slight frown, in spite of the fact that he had never heard the albino tell a lie.

The rabbit blinked then raised a pale eyebrow. His smile widened.

"You're so silly." He leaned over to kiss Mycha's nose. "Of course I'm sure. You're wonderful."

Nix snuggled over to press kisses to both Mycha and Phenner.

"I'm going to give you two some privacy." The cat stood gracefully and smiled down at Mycha. "Don't forget, mousey. Practice, practice, practice." He blew them a kiss before strolling to the door, half-tail swaying happily.

The mouse blushed so hard that even his neck glowed red. He felt like a bird whose parent just shoved him off the nest to learn how to fly. "You're wonderful too, Phen." He whispered as he looked into the rabbit's pink eyes. "I think I may have fallen for you, too."

Phen made a little happy noise and squished Mycha into a hug, even wrapping his legs around the mouse. Nix smiled and shut the door behind him as the rabbit nuzzled the blushing mouse.

The feline stalked the halls, naked and unashamed. Clothes were generally optional on the ship, though everyone tended to at least wear pants at mealtime. Nix wouldn't have wanted clothes anyway. There was a warmth running under his skin, demanding his attention and action. Mycha's mouth had been delicious and his orgasm hadn't been unsatisfying. Yet, the cat found his heat burning hotter instead of being extinguished. He  _needed_ , and he knew exactly  _who_  he needed.

He panted as he rushed past a distracted Caspin, the captain looking up from his comp as the black cat hurried by. The fox knew that look in Nix's eye. He chuckled. Rios was in for a surprise and would likely  be complaining loudly about a sore bottom later.

" _Falorios_!" Nix called demandingly as he burst through the Alano's door.

The moth was so startled that he ended up with zigzags all over his journal. When his heart settled back down from his throat, he took a good look at Nix and saw the ever familiar look in the feline's eye that denoted the start of a heat. Rios gulped hard.  But, he immediately stuffed the pen into his journal and placed it aside. He had a white, sleeveless undershirt on and gray cargo shorts. So, when he noted that the feline was buck naked, he quickly tugged them off.

"Wait! Wait! Restroom first! Restroom first!" He pleaded as he all but dove into his connected restroom.

He quickly used the amenities and splashed some cold water on his face. As he dried his face off, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His golden brown eyes were already darkening into a deep amber hue.

When Rios hesitantly exited the bathroom he expected Nix to be there, ready to pounce on him. Instead, the cat was wriggling on the covers of the Alano's bed with two fingers shoved inside himself and his other hand gripping his leaking erection.

The moth rushed over to the feline and replaced Nix's fingers with his own, stretching him with precision. "It's this bad already, Nix?" He questioned as he concentrated on preparing him.

"I need your cum in me," the cat whined. "I  _need_  you."

Nix grabbed Rios and flipped him onto his back. He pinned the moth's arms above his head and began to grind against Rios's crotch, determined to get the moth as hard as possible in the smallest amount of time. Rios hissed, as he arched into the Civek, grinding right back.

"Not like this," He insisted as he broke out of Nix's hold and flipped them so that Nix's back was against the bed, instead. "Not this time, baby." He then positioned himself and thrusted right into hilt in one go. He lifted Nix's hips and bent him over slightly as he leaned down to kiss him headily.

The Civek wrapped his legs around Rios's ass and held tight, trying to keep him inside. Nix wrapped his dark arms around his lover and pulled his body close as they kissed ravenously. Nix was drowning in the kisses and the feeling of being so wonderfully stretched and full. He pulled back and rubbed his cheeks against the moth but growled in annoyance as his eyepatch got in the way. Unthinkingly, he tore it off and threw it, immediately returning to scent-marking his mate. It was the first time he'd ever taken of his patch for anyone. Only Mycha had been given a previous peek at Nix's blind white eye that shimmered with an unnatural opalescence.

At first, Rios didn't even realize that Nix had taken the eye patch off, due to the sleek rubbing. But, when he pulled back a bit, he was surprised and grateful for the show of trust. He pressed a kiss to the outer corner of the sightless eye and began to rock into the feline's depths.

"Nix," He whispered fervently into his ear.

"Falorios," the feline whined needily. "Hurry,  _fill_  me..."

The cat rolled his hips, gasping in pleasure as he moved in counterpoint to his lover. Nix whimpered and squirmed trying to get more of Rios in him faster and deeper. His skin was too hot, too tight, and only the feeling of the Alano against him, inside him, eased the discomfort.

When Falorios finally warmed up, he began to pound the feline into the bed. His thrusts were powerful and precise as he sought out all of Nix's weaknesses, determined to make him cum harder than ever.

" _Yeeesss_ ," He groaned when Nix met him thrust for thrust. "Take it, baby."

"Ahn, ah!" Nix thrashed his head from side to side.

He thought he might burst, his body overwhelmed with sensitivity. Every inch of skin was an erogenous zone. Every touch and thrust pushed him higher, up to his peak. Rios grunted as he thrust deep, nailing Nix right in his sweet spot. And suddenly, he was there, falling headlong into an orgasm so intense that his vision went white and he keened like he was dying. He thought he might be.

Nails raked down Falorios's back as Nix arched against him, muscles clenching tight on the Alano as the cat's face contorted in ecstasy.

Rios continued to slam into the Civek's tight warmth a few more times before releasing deep inside, deeper than he had ever felt he'd gone before. A moment later, his wings unfurled and began to flutter.

"Fuck!" He panted as he gazed into both of Nix's eyes, for once. He pressed his hand to the side of the cat’s face with the sightless eye and dove down to kiss him passionately. "Nix...believe that I'm serious as all hell when I say this. But, I am deeply in  _love_  with you." He finally confessed.

The cat blinked up at him, gasping, his good eye darting all over the moth's face. What looked suspiciously like tears gathered in Nix's eyes.

"You... You can't," the feline told him in a wavering voice. "I'm a slave."

The moth let out a dry laugh. "I  _can't_? Baby, it's too late. It's been too late for months now. You think I didn't try to keep it to myself all this time...thinking that maybe you'd have deeper feelings for any of the others?" He raked his fingers through the red streaked locks. "I love you, Nix. I've never felt this way about anyone before, not like this." He took hold of one of the Civek's hands and held it over his beating heart. "Not this fierce."

"I love you, too," Nix whispered, "but..." He shook his head, looking so much like he had when he'd first woken in the medunit, all his confidence and easy bravado gone.

Rios gently took hold of Nix's chin so that he could look him in the face once again. "But what? Not as strongly?" He asked with a slight frown.

"Oh no," Nix shook his head again. "It's plenty strong. It's just... Falorios, I'm a  _slave_!" The cat looked at him like he was daft.

"And I'm a street urchin, I still don't understand why that makes any difference!" He hissed, feeling a tad frustrated.

"Do I seriously have to  _explain_  this to you?" The cat rolled to the side, pulling a blanket to his chest to cover himself, an action that Rios had never seen from the Civek.

"Nix..." Rios tugged the feline against his chest, wrapping an arm tightly around him. "I don't care about your past. And if you're worried that whoever 'bought' you is still out there, Cas, Ade, and I will make him wish he'd never been born." He gently nipped the crook of Nix's neck. "I love you for who you are, not for what you've done. You're a  _person_  first and foremost, and every person deserves love."

The cat shivered against the Alano's warm chest. When he spoke, Rios had to strain to hear him.

"They used to tell us, over and over again, that we should never trust johns that got too...close. That we shouldn't ever trust our hearts to anyone because we were slaves, whores." Nix swallowed hard, unable to meet the moth's concerned eyes. "No one could love a slave. You  _use_  a slave,  _take_  a slave, never  _love_  one. Not really. We're toys. You don't love toys." The cat's voice was frighteningly empty. "You use them, play with them, then throw them away. I shouldn't love you... any of you, but especially you, because I love you  _too_  much." Nix pulled back enough to wrap his arms tightly around his stomach as though pained. "When you throw me away I'm going to break apart."

Rios held Nix even closer, shutting his eyes tight as he felt his feline's pain. "I'm such an idiot." He whispered. "I was so afraid of you throwing  _me_  away that I never thought that you'd feel that way, as well." He shifted them both until he was able to kiss the Civek. All of their shared kisses had always been fervent and sultry. But, the kiss he gave Nix just then was warm and gentle. "If I ever even  _tried_  to throw you away, it would mean throwing away half of my own body, mind, and heart. I'm not the suicidal type. I want you with me,  _always_."

The Civek burst into loud tears and buried his face in Rios's shoulder. "Y-you can't leave me now…You s-said it... It's a promise." Nix clung to the other man. "No takesie-backsies."

The moth began to cling back just as tightly, placing a kiss on the cat's shoulder. "Like I said before, baby. It's too late. You couldn't get rid of me now even if you  _tried_. Nothing short of death can keep me away."

Nix cried for a while longer, holding tight to Rios. He finally settled down enough to talk.

"I'm sorry. I've been really emotional today." The Civek wiped his eyes and froze, clapping a hand over his blind eye. "Fuck! My patch!"

"Calm down." He said as he kissed the back of Nix's hand and gently pulled it away from his eye. "You've had it off for quite a while a now. I swore it was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen when you pulled it off. Damn near gave me a heart attack and blue balls all at once." He added with a smirk.

"You've lost your mind," Nix told him while trying to keep his bad eye closed while he searched for his patch with his squinted good eye.

Rios reached behind him and beneath the pillow, handing the eyepatch back to Nix. "If it means that much to you, go ahead and put it back on. But, trust me when I say I've never been happier than when I saw it off."

Nix snatched it from Falorios's hand and clutched it to his chest. He moved to put it on, then paused, biting his berry-dark lower lip. He peered at the Alano with his squinted good eye. The Civek took a deep breath and let it out slowly. As he did, he allowed his blind eye to open, flashing opal white in contrast with his working yellow green eye.  The cat's gaze darted to Rios's face and then down again as he reached out and gingerly set his jeweled patch on a stand next to the bed and slowly drew his hand back.

 


	14. Ch 14

a/n: Many thanks for the reviews! The last chapter didn’t have any Rios journal entries because the chapter had plenty of Rios-ness, if that makes any sense. J One final warning- besides the first several pages, this chapter is pure smut! It’s also 23 pages long! Enjoy. 

=

_Dear Jackoff the Second,_

_I managed to confess to Nix! I know, I know, who knew the day would come? I mean, he even kept his eyepatch off for me. I just about died, I was that happy. Oh, and according to him, Phen and Mycha are a thing now. How can so many things happen at once? Did we all get bitten by something? Was it what we ate? Considering the crazy shit we've all seen, I would take this kind of good drama ANY day._

_A thoroughly satisfied,_

_Rios_

=

Caspin sighed softly as he felt Adrian's breathing change. The human was awake. The Vulpan had been awake for a while, not moving from his comfortable position sprawled on top of Adrian like a live, lumpy blanket. The fox had been thinking about things, mostly the last few days they had spent with Mycha. Cas turned his head from where his cheek rested on his hands. His bright green eyes sparkled at the drowsy human.

"Good morning, love," the fox mewled.

Adrian's large hand immediately raked through the back of the Vulpan's head, scratching the fox ears.

"Mmm," He murmured in a pleased tone of voice. "Morning." His periwinkle blue eyes met with green as he smiled.

"You ready for the welcome party today?" Caspin leaned into the blissful scratching, nearly falling off Adrian's chest.

"Absolutely," Adrian rumbled as he slowly shifted into a sitting position. "As heartbreaking as it was seeing Mycha going through all of that, I can't help but feel guiltily relieved that Phenner didn't have to see him leave.”

"Yeah, me too." Cas grabbed Adrian's wrists and pulled his big warm arms around him and snuggled into his mate's lap. "I'm glad Mycha is with us. I just wish circumstances were better."

The human snuggled right back. He enjoyed the tender moments when they shared like this, his beloved Caspin snuggling on his lap. "All the more reason for the welcome party, it would give him a safe distraction."

Caspin bit his lip and looked up at Adrian with concerned eyes, not realizing how adorable it made him look to the human.  The larger man couldn’t resist leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"I wonder if I'm going to have to talk to Phen and make sure he isn't making unwanted advances towards Mycha," Cas said. "Phen's so sweet, but he sometimes doesn't really understand that people need personal space or aren't as comfortable with touching. I'd hate for Mycha to be uncomfortable. I don't think anyone else would bother him. It _seemed_ like Nix understands that he needs to vent his heats elsewhere."

"We can _both_ talk to them. In the next docking, we can expand and finally have an even three rooms on each side." He pointed out with eagerness. Adrian was fascinated with just about everything having to do with the ship and modular architecture. “That is, three on each side considering that this room is the size of two rooms. So it would actually be two on this side, three on the other. But the space taken up would be even!”

"Do you really think we need that much space?" Caspin asked, idly twirling an inky lock of Adrian's hair around his finger.

"No, but Mycha would appreciate a place to run and lock himself into..." Adrian insisted with a grin. "...even if he doesn’t want a room of his own, we can use it for storage.  Just think of the balance!"

"Alright, we'll get it done at the next big port." The fox chuckled. "I think we should be passing one in the next few days. I'll send a message letting them know what we want. You'll have to look at some layouts and pick what you like best."

"I decide on the layout, Mycha decides on colors," Adrian mused out loud. "Sounds fair to me."

"You're so cute." The captain kissed Adrian's nose, causing a pleased shudder to roll down the human’s spine. "Speaking of deciding, are you sure it's going to be alright not having Mycha pick all the food for the party?"

"There's bound to be something he'll like." The human suggested as he leisurely ran his hands up and down the Vulpan’s sides. "If not, we'll find him something else to eat. We have the others to think about, as well."

"Well, I know Phen will like the cake." Caspin laughed.

"I will definitely enjoy the cake, as well," Adrian confessed. "Your baking is one of my biggest weaknesses."

Caspin blushed, looking down. "I'm lucky human tastes are so similar to Vulpan." He smiled softly without looking up. "And I've really enjoyed figuring out what the others like. I never knew we'd be getting so much fish before Nix joined us."

The human let out a deep chuckle. "Yes, he certainly enjoys his fish. Luckily, I'm more than happy to eat seafood, as well."

Caspin peeked up at him devilishly. "Sometimes you even eat Vulpan..."

"Yes, it's quite a delicacy," Adrian responded in a rumbling voice as his lips tugged up into a smirk. "And it's above all, my absolute favorite." He concluded as he pressed a hard kiss to the Vulpan's lips.

The fox giggled and grinned. "Don't want to overindulge, though. A nice human once told me they’re very sweet, and you don't want to overdo on the sugar." Cas sighed dramatically. "I suppose we should get up before you decide to overindulge in your sweet tooth. I know you had quite a bit last night."

The human's laughter resonated in the room. He gave Caspin one last peck on the lips before allowing the Vulpan to move away. “I will concede, but only for now.” He agreed, giving the captain a soft pinch on a butt cheek as he hopped off the bed, as well. His mischievous smile widened when he heard the surprised squeak that followed.

After cleaning up and getting dressed, the pair headed off to the kitchen. While Caspin fussed over the menu, Adrian moved all the boxes of souvenirs from Yralis to the living room adjoining the dining room and kitchen. He left them in a stack when he heard a yip of frustration from the kitchen. The human would go and soothe, taste-test, and praise. Adrian could calm the little fox faster than anyone, sometimes with just a word or two.

A while later, things were running smoothly in the kitchen. Spiced sweet buns were in the oven, broadcasting a tantalizing scent throughout most of the ship. A slightly tired, but still chipper, Phenner bounced through the door dragging a half asleep Mycha behind him.

"Sweet buns?" Phen called excitedly into the kitchen.

Mycha rubbed at one of his eyes as he yawned. "That smells really, really good." He commented.

A fluffy, black-tipped tan tail stuck up in the air as Caspin bent over to rummage in a drawer. "Not done yet!” He admonished. “Go sit down."

Phenner's face fell into lines of sadness. His bare feet dragged as he wandered to a couch, pulling Mycha with him.

Mycha sat down next to Phenner, trying his best not to snicker at the pout that was on the rabbit's face. "So, what is he making?" He asked him.

"Can't you smell it?" Phen bounced up to stand and dramatically sniffed the air. "It's Caspin's Galaxy-Class Universe-renowned Amazing Delicious Spiced Sweet Buns of Happiness!" He clasped his pale hands together and laughed happily while he twirled in place. When he stopped, he was facing the stack of boxes. "Are these presents?" the rabbit called into the kitchen.

The bunny liked presents, giving or receiving, almost as much as he loved sweets and cakes, almost.

Mycha noticed the boxes and shook his head. "No, they're the souvenirs from Yralis." He explained. He then took a sharp intake of breath when he realized that on top of all of the boxes was the special gift he had bought for Phen.

The rabbit squealed happily and searched for his box of souvenirs, quickly claiming the top box.

"Here's mine!" He wriggled happily. "I can hardly remember what I got! It's just like opening presents on Adrian's Saint Patrick-mas day!" Phen hugged the box to his chest.

"W-Wait, Phen!" Mycha quickly called as he stood up and rushed over. "Not that box, that's not your souvenir..."

"It is!" Phenner insisted, clutching the box tightly. "It has my name on it!"

The mouse placed his hands firmly on the box and tugged. "N-No, I umm, you see..."

The rabbit yanked it out of Mycha's hands and danced away, holding the box above his head where the mouse couldn't reach.

"It has my name on it!" Phen repeated, more urgently this time. "If you open it first you'll ruin the fun!"

The mouse let out a deep sigh. "...alright. Alright, just don't judge me too harshly."

Phenner eyed Mycha suspiciously, taking a few steps away and sitting cross-legged on the floor, before popping the lid off the box. He cocked his head to the side quizzically as he reached into the box, pulling out a letter sheet and the hoodie Mycha had bought him. He stood, hugging the jacket to himself as he walked over to Caspin, who was watching them.

"I don't understand all the words..." the rabbit said helplessly to the fox, who had been teaching him how to read Universal almost since he'd joined them. Phen was doing well but was still learning.

Caspin quietly read the letter to Phenner.

_Phenner,_

_I will never forget your kindness and warmth. I would very much like to see all of you again someday, especially you. Thank you for being so patient and understanding of me. Thank you for gently extending your hand in friendship to me. If I had friends like all of you before the slave traders took me, I know that I would have never been taken in the first place._

The next sentence was scratched out. Caspin continued.

_Take care of yourself and the others._

_Always,_

_Your Murisian friend Mycha_

"Wait..." Phenner pointed to the crossed out line. "You can't read any of this?"

Caspin squinted at the sheet. "If I had something something like you first, I don't think I would have..." Cas stopped.

"Would have what?" Phen asked.

"It doesn't say," the Vulpan shook his head.

The bunny turned around, pulling the jacket on. It was white with irregular patches of black, violet, and a bright magenta. The sleeves could roll up and snap at different lengths, and the hood had two large holes. Phenner zipped up the hoodie and carefully put his long white ears through the holes. The jacket fit him perfectly. It brought out the brightness of his eyes and the perfect white and pink of his skin.

"You don't think you would have what?" Phen insisted, standing in front of Mycha.

Mycha's face and neck turned a vivid shade of red.

"I...probablywouldn'thavegottenengagedtorinainthefirstplace." He mumbled before promptly plopping onto the couch and hiding under the pillows.

Phen stood with his mouth open, blinking stupidly until Adrian came up behind him and gave him a little nudge. The rabbit came back to life, snagging Mycha by the petite foot that was sticking out. He tugged, exposing a wide-eyed mouse.

Phen swallowed hard. "Because of me?" The bunny looked hopeful but a little scared. "Why?"

Mycha's chest lifted and fell as he took a deep breath, though the rest of his body kept still.

"Because...because I would have fallen for _you_ so fast that Rina would have never stood a chance." He admitted.

Phen made a little ‘eep’ noise and fell on Mycha, wrapping himself around the mouse and burying his face under Mycha's chin.

"You...You might love me?" the bunny whispered. "Be mine? My mate?"

The Murisian felt the heat rising to his cheeks once more. He gently began to pet one of Phen's ears. The hoodie certainly did look like it was meant for him.

"Yes, Phen." He agreed softly. "I'll be your mate."

The rabbit burbled happily and lay on top of Mycha, peppering him with kisses.

Adrian stood next to Caspin, with surprise etched on his face. "Did I miss something here?" He asked his petite love.

"I... have no idea." Caspin stared, amazed until his nose twitched. "My buns!" he yipped and ran for the oven.

The human rushed after him to help him safely pull the buns out of the oven.

A short while later, Rios emerged, as well. "Mornin' everyone." He greeted.

"Cuddle pile!" Nix chittered happily as he wriggled past Falorios and fell onto the couch with Phenner and Mycha, giving them both kisses.

Caspin took a step forward, ready to shoo the cat away from their new crewmate. The Vulpan stared openly, however, when Mycha shyly kissed Nix on the cheek and didn't reject the feline's affections.

The human and Vulpan wore identical expressions of shock. "Ok...so maybe we both missed something," Adrian concluded.

"Nixie!" Phen blurted. "Mycha loves me! He's going to be my mate!"

"Awww," Nix cooed. "Congratulations, bunbun." He looked at the rabbit and mouse. "But, does that mean you both won't play with me anymore?"

Mycha looked over at the rabbit and then back at the feline. "Of course, we will. But, nothing too fast!" He insisted. "Baby steps for me, baby steps."

Phen grinned so wide it almost looked painful as he hugged the Murisian and Civek. "I love you!" He told them both.

The mouse smiled and hugged him back. He still needed to adjust to their culture, but it was certainly a start.

Caspin and Adrian looked at each other and then shook their heads. Maybe later Phenner would explain. The rabbit would talk about nearly anything without shame or embarrassment and couldn't keep a secret to save his life. The human and Vulpan returned to the kitchen to finish getting the food ready.

"So, what did you make, this time, Cas?" Rios asked from the other side of the kitchen counter.

"Spiced sweet buns, sliced kayla fruits and hungo peas with dip, meats and sausages, scrambled galia eggs, Adrian's pancakes, and toast." Caspin looked down, his fingers knotting together. "And juices and drinks. I hope it's okay.”

" _Okay_?" Rios snorted. "Are you feeding an army or us?" He teased with a smirk.

"Everything sounds heavenly," Mycha mewled as his stomach gave a loud growl of hunger. He immediately blushed in embarrassment.

"I just wanted to be sure Mycha had something he would really like." Caspin blushed, tracing a toe along the cool floor. "It's his Welcome Day..."

"Awww," Phenner cooed. "That's so sweet. I wish I'd done something for Mycha for his welcoming."

"We can do something now," Nix announced, scooping a startled Mycha into his leanly muscled arms. "We can get him to the yummies!"

The Civek hopped over the back of the couch and landed on the balls of his feet, then calmly made his way to the big table in the dining area adjoining the kitchen and living room. The thing was sturdy and large enough to seat all the men with room to spare. Like all the furniture, the feet had specialized magnets on them in case the ship lost gravity.

"Whoa!" Mycha squeaked, but then let out a gentle laugh at the speed of which the Civek brought him over to the dining area. "It all sounds amazing, every last bit!" He admitted to Caspin. "Thank you so much."

Adrian smiled at the mouse. "You're a part of our family now, Mycha. This is our way of welcoming you."

"Thanks to _all_ of you." Mycha decided.

Everyone grabbed a seat and dug in. It was interesting how each species' plate was different or similar to the others. Nix favored the meat almost exclusively, although he did have a sweet bun. Phenner liked nearly anything that wasn't meat, though he preferred the sweet foods. Rios liked the juicy fruits the best but wasn't above snagging a sweet bun or two. Mycha and Caspin had very similar tastes. They had a few small portions of meats, but mainly ate breads, fruits, and vegetables. Adrian seemed happy to try a bit of everything. It all worked surprisingly well. It was a spectrum of dietary needs from vegetarian to carnivore, yet it didn't feel strange to any of them. Phenner, with his meat-free plate, sat happily next to Nix whose meal choices were quite the opposite. They talked and laughed. It was comfortable.

It felt like home, and some of them hadn't had much of that in their lives.

"What would you like to do today, Mycha?" Caspin asked. "It's your day. We want you to enjoy it."

"Maybe...we could play some games together?" Mycha suggested softly. He was happy and wanted to continue focusing on that happiness.

"Games? What kind of games?" Adrian asked.

"I don't know..." The mouse responded with a pensive face.

Rios let out a snicker. "Heeey, how about spin the bottle? Or truth or dare? Or both!"

Nix sat up straight in his chair, his inky black ears perking up. "Truth or dare!"

Phenner looked confused. "I'm sorry, I don't know that game."

"Then we're just gonna hafta show ya!" Rios replied, undaunted. "Cas, Ade, you in?"

"I'm in if Caspin's in," Adrian responded.

Nix looked at the captain, begging with his eye.

"Well, if Mycha truly wants to play, I'd be happy to," Cas said. "Mycha, do you want to play truth or dare, or something else?"

Nix's pleading look turned to the little Murisian.

The mouse let out another laugh. "Yes, but you'll have to show me how to play!"

"Deal!" Rios practically purred.

Nix clapped his hands with glee and jumped out of his chair, practically cackling. "Gotta have booze for this!"

"We just barely had brunch!" Caspin called to a retreating Nix. "Isn't it a little early... oh well. Let me check and make sure the route is clear for today and the computer controls are set, so we don't have to touch anything until tomorrow."

Adrian followed, he was always ready to learn something new about flying the ship. By the time the human and Vulpan had returned, Nix was unloading an armful of bottles onto the coffee table in the living room, and Rios, Phenner, and Mycha had cleaned up their meal.

The feline dashed into the kitchen, snagging cups and juices to take back to his impromptu bar. He immediately started mixing, making a special drink for each of his crewmates.

"How do we know who goes first?" Adrian asked out loud as he took a sip of his Voyager.

"Easy," Rios replied as he put his glass of Green Demon down and grabbed his tablet, inputting their names in. "We'll set our names to display in a random order."

"The way Truth or Dare works, at least how we do it on Earth," The human explained. "Is that one person asks another person 'truth or dare.' If they choose 'truth,' then they must be honest with the answer to whatever question the first person asks. If they choose 'dare,' then they must perform the act that the first person requested to their best ability."

"Yep, that's pretty much how it goes. If you decide truth, you hafta tell the truth. If you choose dare, you hafta do the dare. Simple." Rios added. He was getting ready to tell them about how to opt out of the challenges and the drinking penalty when Nix covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shh," He whispered into the moth's ear. "No penalties this time."

Falorios cleared his throat and conceded to the feline’s request. "Ok..." He shook the tablet to make the names appear. "First up are...Phen and me. Alrighty then. Phen, truth or dare?"

Phenner was already halfway through his Mai Tai. "Um...truth?"

Nix once again whispered something into Rios's ear.

The Alano snickered. "How did it feel to top someone for the first time?"

Mycha began to choke on his Raspberry Cheesecake cocktail and began to cough.

"Oh, it felt really good!" Phenner smiled happily and played with one of his long ears that were hanging over the front of his shoulder. "It was way better than a hand and even better than a mouth, I think!" Phen's sparkly pink eyes widened. "I know why Caspin likes being in the middle now! I really want to try that!" The rabbit shivered just thinking about it. He smiled and turned to Rios. "Did I play right?"

Rios held his laughter back when he saw Mycha turn progressively red with embarrassment. "Perfect, Phen. Now you ask Caspin and start thinking about a truth for him to tell you or a dare for him to do."

"Okay, um," the bunny turned to his captain. "Truth or dare?"

The Vulpan smiled as he sipped his Berry Blaster. "Truth.'

Phen scrunched up his face, thinking. "Umm," his eyes popped open. "What's the sexiest thing you've ever done?"

Caspin almost choked on his drink. Adrian patted his back as he coughed. When he had control of himself, he laughed self-consciously.

"Well, playing with _any_ of you is always hot as hell..." He thought for a moment before a blush colored his cheeks. "There was this one time with Nix and Adrian." He leaned forward as though sharing a secret. "Nix wore a collar and leash and Adrian bossed him around while I was tied up. He had Nix do all kinds of things to me, but I had this amazing toy on me so I could feel good but I couldn't cum." Caspin's heart thumped. "In the end, he ordered Nix to fuck me while Ade played with himself next to us. When Nix and I came, Ade came too. He shot it all over us and then ordered Nix to lick off as much as he could." Caspin smiled and snuggled closer to Adrian as Nix grinned wickedly. "How's that?"

"See, you're both getting the hang of this." Nix praised the rabbit and the Vulpan.

Rios shook the tablet once more. "Next up is Adrian. Ask away, Cas."

"Alright!" Caspin giggled and climbed into Adrian's lap to straddle him, draping his arms over the fit man's shoulders. The fox's eyes were bright and playful. "Truth or dare, honey?"

"Dare, love," Adrian responded without any hesitation, eager to do whatever the Vulpan pleased.

 

The fox thought for a moment. "I dare you to demonstrate your favorite sex position, including movements, with Rios, if he doesn't mind." Cas put a finger to his lips. "Clothes on. You pretend to be the bottom and Rios pretends to be you."

Phen, sitting near them, bounced in his seat. "I love this game!"

Adrian pressed a quick kiss to Cas's lips and then placed the fox beside him on the couch as he stood up. He motioned for Rios to have a seat on the sofa since the moth had been sitting on the floor. The man then straddled Rios's lap, much like Caspin had straddled the human previously, and slid a hand down the side of the Alano's throat. "This is my favorite position inverted," He admitted as he began to grind down against Rios.

Falorios instinctively slid his hands up Adrian's thighs and took hold of his hips on either side, his gaze never leaving the human's face, even as he started to get hard.

Adrian sent the moth a half smirk as he raked a hand through the back of Rios's hair and tugged his head back forcefully. "In this position, I have access to long and short tails alike...that sensitive area just above the base and at the lower spine..." He continued to explain as his free hand raked down Rios's chest, dragging his nails along the clothed nipple beneath.

The moth let out a sharp gasp and bucked against Adrian.

"But, this position also allows for the bottom to take control if they desire it, as well." The human concluded.

All eyes were fixed to the muscular human. Adrian had topped all of them, except Mycha. Seeing him in the out of character position, riding Falorios, who had also topped quite a bit…it made everyone's pants just a bit tight.

Caspin licked his lips. "Who's next, Rios?"

"Right!" Rios responded belatedly as he groped around for his tablet and shook it. "Nix, Ade."

Adrian gave the moth a sultry, lingering, open-mouthed kiss before rolling off him to sit next to him on the couch. His periwinkle blue eyes sought out the feline. "Truth or dare, kitten."

The Civek finished his drink and made himself a new one, as well as topping off everyone else's with the appropriate mixes. He took a sip of his Valamma Slammer and grinned wickedly. Everyone in the room expected the feline to pick dare, but surprised them when he purred, "Truth."

"On Earth, a couple marries to show their union to the rest of the world. In Invaer, a couple that wishes to be mates must have witnesses...." Adrian began. "What are the customs for Civeks? What would we have to do to make our bonds to you more permanent?"

"I..." Nix looked startled. He'd expected a sexy question, or a strange question, not one that made his heart ache. "When one of my people has a Serahl, that's a number of lovers who share each other as equal partners..." Nix looked at the ceiling. "If they agree they want the lover to join the Seraglio, the mated group, with them, they each propose in a position of dominance and give a small piece of jewelry and then bite them until blood is drawn. They pass the person to the next until everyone has asked. Then the Serai, the one being asked, answers yes or no." Nix took a deep breath and let it out, then took a large gulp of his drink. "It's old, and all of it has cultural significance that a lot of people don't put a lot of thought into. It's like how Adrian said that he didn't know all the meanings behind the symbolism in his holidays. When I was little, my granka told me about the old ways." A small smile tugged Nix's lips. "The lover over you shows how greatly they desire you. The jewelry is worn to proclaim to the world how much you are cared for and desired. The bite is to show that being part of a Seraglio can be challenging and painful at times, not to be entered lightly. The kiss is a promise never to hurt the Serai on purpose, that they are precious and loved." Nix traced his fingertips on the condensation of his glass.

Each of the men seated around Nix paid rapt attention to every word that came out of the feline's mouth, especially Rios and Adrian.

The game was forgotten for the moment, and Adrian prompted the Civek. "Would you _want_ to partake in a Seraglio, kitten? We want to be that for you, am I right?" He asked the others.

"More than anything," Rios responded fervently. "You are my Serai, Nix."

Tears pricked Nix's eyes, the blind and the green.

"When I was a kitten, I dreamed of being a Serai someday... but once you're a slave, it's forbidden to join a Seraglio." The Civek looked at Rios, his eye shining. "Fuck them. I can have my own Serahl."

Rios took one of Nix's hands and kissed the feline's knuckles.

"Let us know when you're ready, kitten. Whoever you want, whenever you want them to perform it." Adrian insisted as he threaded his hands through one of Caspin's hands, squeezing gently.

" _Us?_ " Nix looked around before settling his eyes on Rios. "You aren’t the only one who wants to claim me as Serai?"

"I do," Caspin said seriously.

"I would." Phenner raised his hand hesitantly. "If Mycha doesn't mind. I still have to claim him properly."

Mycha blushed hard at the implication. "Perhaps one day, I would, too." He affirmed.

"See, kitten? We all want to claim you as Serai." Adrian concluded.

Nix crawled onto Rios's lap, overwhelmed with emotion. He buried his face in the crook of the Alano's neck and tried not to cry.

Phen made a sad little noise and flopped over onto them to hug the cat tight. Caspin stood so he could lay a hand on Nix's shoulder.

Adrian walked over to press a kiss to the top of the feline's head, and Mycha tentatively placed a hand on the Civek's knee.

Falorios nuzzled against man, holding him close. Nothing pleased him more than Nix seeking him out, in any way or form.

Nix felt the loving comfort surrounding him, and he felt calm. He reveled in the warmth of their care before sitting up and kissing Falorios on the nose.

"Serai." He looked around at the others with a wobbly smile. "Serahl."

He turned and slid down so he could cuddle into Rios's side. Everyone else slowly found their seats. After a few moments, everyone looked at Rios expectantly.

The Alano wrapped an arm around Nix's waist. "It's just Mycha left." He pointed out to the feline.

A devious little smile formed on Nix's face. "Alright, mousy-poo. Truth or dare? Choose wisely."

Mycha gulped loudly. If he chose truth, he would have to burst out any number of embarrassing things. If he chose dare, he had no idea what the feline would ask him to do. Either way, he was cornered. "...d-dare?" He squeaked.

There was no sign of Nix's tears or the emotions from minutes before in the cat's wicked smile. "I dare you to sit on each person's lap and give them a deep kiss while they can touch you anywhere from the waist up." The Civek rubbed his hands together eagerly.

Mycha let out a squeak, but he did as he was dared, starting off with Adrian. He tentatively sat on the human's lap and blushed hard. Adrian smiled in amusement and dove down to give the mouse a deep kiss while Nix refilled their glasses and flutes. The mouse then moved on to sit on Caspin's lap and pressed their noses together with a little giggle. "Kiss me, Captain." He stated softly, certainly not having this kind of courage while fully sober.

"I'd love to," Caspin breathed, suddenly a little dizzy with arousal.

He'd seen the Murisian as a victim and unattainable because of his fiancé for most of the time he'd known the mouse. When Mycha had joined the ship, he certainly found Mycha attractive but tried not to allow his mind to wander in that direction, with varying levels of success. He had assumed the Murisian wouldn't be interested. Anything other than strict heterosexuality was mostly unheard of on Yralis. Caspin had been wrong.

Looking into Mycha's lovely golden eyes, he saw desire, and it made him harden immediately. The Vulpan stroked his fingers through the mouse's strawberry blond locks as he peppered kisses across the cute freckles sprinkling Mycha's cheeks.

"I love these," Cas whispered shyly before pressing his lips to Mycha's.

He thought that he would be slow and gentle as he ran his hands over the mouse's back and tail, but the captain found he couldn't keep himself from deepening the kiss, seeking out Mycha's tongue and tangling his own with it. When he finally pulled back, he softly licked Mycha's lower lip and blinked at the mouse with heavy-lidded eyes.

The Murisian felt himself turn even redder when he felt the fox's lips on his face. But, when the two met for their first kiss, he found himself nearly devoured by the Vulpan. Mycha let out a moan into Caspin's mouth as he tried to keep up with him. He felt a rolling shiver down his spine with every touch of the captain's hands. By the time they pulled away, the mouse was close to jizzing his own pants.

"Damn Cas, save some for everyone else, won't ya?" Rios teased, startling the mouse out of his reverie and causing Mycha to rush over to him. "Oof! Whoa, are you eager to get this over and done with, or just afraid of giving it all up to Caspin?"

Mycha glared and pouted at the moth, but took hold of his head and pressed a hard kiss to Rios's lips to shut him up.

Rios knew that the rules were supposed to be to keep the hands above the waist, but he couldn't help but grab a hold of the Murisian's butt cheeks, giving them a firm squeeze.

The blond squeaked and pulled back so quickly that he nearly fell right off. The moth helped him regain his balance before he injured himself. "Easy there."

Mycha then made his way over to Nix to sit on his lap. He placed his hands gently on the feline's chest and peered up at him through his blond eyelashes, suddenly nervous.

"Come on, mousy." The cat rubbed his thumbs over Mycha's hip bones. "Show me how you want to kiss me."

Mycha bit his lower lip before leaning forward and gently kissing the Civek. His tongue slipped inside to slide against Nix's in a gentle and languid way.

The cat purred softly, rubbing his hands up the Murisian's chest, pausing where he felt the mouse's nipples perking at the stimulation. He trailed his palms all over Mycha's front, above the waist, spending extra time over those tempting little nipples.

The mouse whimpered and squirmed, deepening the kiss almost desperately, all but sucking Nix's tongue right out of his mouth. The feline's purr rumbled louder, vibrating against Mycha's chest as Nix pulled him close, needing to feel the smaller body against him. When their kiss finally broke, both were breathing hard with their arms wrapped around each other. Nix made a happy little mew and rubbed his cheek against Mycha's.

The Murisian gently rubbed back before clambering off, on shaky legs, and stumbling right onto Phenner's lap. His lips were swollen, and the drinks had indeed risen to his head. But, he still wanted to kiss the rabbit more than anything. Before Phen could even do much of anything, Mycha grinded against him and kissed him headily, each of his small hands all but tugging on the soft, white ears.

The rabbit was already excited from watching his mouse kissing everyone. Phen moaned softly as Mycha used the rabbit's ears like handles to direct what was quickly becoming more than a kiss. Phenner gripped the base of the mouse's tail in one hand and used it to push Mycha down as the rabbit rolled his hips up. His other hand, in complete disregard of the rules of the dare, cupped the bulge at the front of Mycha's pants and rubbed it teasingly.

If anyone had told Mycha months previously that he would have not only enjoyed the company of men, but also incite tiny snog fests, he'd have called them nuts. As it was, he all but humped against Phenner's hand, keening into the albino's mouth. He was mere moments from spewing right into his pants.

Neither Adrian nor Caspin needed any more proof that the mouse was seriously starting to integrate into their crew. They also didn't need any more evidence that the mouse was about as crazy for their beloved Phen as the rabbit was about him. The two of them needn't have worried about them at all.

Falorios cleared his throat loudly and adjusted his pants. "Forget about us, Mycha? Round two you get to choose who you want to challenge."

The mouse's cheeks burned with embarrassment, but he nodded. "T-Truth or dare, captain?" He asked Caspin in a breathy tone.

"Dare me," Caspin said with a grin, bouncing a little in his seat.

Mycha blushed hard at his very thoughts, and it was only the liquor that allowed such thoughts to come out of his mouth in a dare. "I-I dare you to u-use your favorite sex toy o-on, Adrian." He then promptly squeaked and hid his face against Phen's chest.

Caspin stared at the Murisian, shocked that such a thing would come from that sweet, innocent looking mouth. Then he was off, running to his room and then back again in no time flat, hiding something behind his back.

"I know what that's going to be," the human chuckled.

"Do not!" Cas pouted. "Now, off with your pants!"

Adrian shot the Vulpan a sultry smirk and stood up to shimmy out of his pants in a seductive, swaying manner. "How would you like me, love?"

"Hmm, it was Mycha's dare, so I think over his lap..." Caspin said with a flick of his tail.

The mouse let out another squeak, one of surprise. But, before he knew it, Phenner had him sit down on the couch.

Adrian gave Mycha a kiss on the cheek before draping himself across the couch and the blond's lap. He crossed his arms over his elbows and rested his chin against them as he waited for Caspin to do as he wished.

The Vulpan pulled what looked like an ordinary but plug from behind his back. He pushed a button on the base, and it became slick with auto-lubrication. Cas didn't need to stretch Adrian to slip the toy inside him, the flared base stretched for him. All he had to do was hold it in place inside the human. Caspin wriggled excitedly as he pushed another button.  A quiet buzzing was heard, and Adrian sucked in a breath.

Phen sidled closer. "What does it do?" he whispered.

"It's a smart toy," Caspin answered, voice bubbling. "It starts out as a basic plug, but then changes its shape, texture, and vibration depending on the body's feedback." The fox was so excited he couldn't even sit, he got up on his knees on the couch. "It finds and exploits every sweet spot and it won't stop until it's turned off." Warmth filled Caspin's cheeks. "It's the best when you're pinned down or tied up."

Nix chuckled as he tugged his eyepatch back on, in spite of Rios’s frown. "You think everything is better when you're pinned down or tied up, kinky little foxy."

The human turned slightly to peer at Mycha with his periwinkle blue eyes. As he squirmed and the device built up, he became harder and harder against the mouse's thighs. "You don't have to keep your hands to yourself, you know."

Phenner reached over to grab one of the mouse's hands and slapped it right down on Adrian's butt cheeks. "Just grab him like this!"

Mycha blushed hard and felt a little faint.

Caspin's lower lip pushed out in a little pout. "That's not fair... I'm always moaning and wriggling by this point." He hit the button again to make sure it was activated. The buzzing got louder.

Adrian hissed and slowly turned onto his back. His fully erect shaft swayed and bobbed until he stopped moving. "If you want me to moan..." He gasped and arched his back a bit. "I'm going to have to feel your touch, Caspin." The human insisted. "Have you forgotten how much your touch affects me?"

The fox peeked at Mycha. "But he didn't say that was okay in the dare..."

The mouse's face was redder than ever, but he nodded vigorously.

Cas giggled, tipsy. “It’s your dare, Mycha. What should I use to touch him? My hands? My body? My mouth? My ass?” The Vulpan crawled closer, lust and excitement in his eyes.

"H-hands," Mycha responded after a loud gulp.

The Vulpan looked at Adrian, sprawled across the petite mouse's lap, cock pointed at the ceiling. He tickled his fingers up the human's inner thighs, loving how the muscles flexed. Cas skipped the area begging for attention and began drawing a little design with his fingertips across Adrian's chest and belly.

"It's not fair that you can get me panting and moaning like a wanton so easily...You even make me yip. But you can control your responses so easily." Caspin's drunken mind found the whole thing to be a terrible injustice.

Adrian took hold of one of Caspin's hands and pressed kisses to the pads of his fingers. "I save my loudest reactions for your ears only, my love." He then let out a throaty moan and fought not to buck against the touches.

Mycha covered his face with both his hands, though he was peeking at them both through his fingers. He was getting quite hard beneath the human's body.

Caspin's cheeks flushed, and he licked his lips. His fingers danced up to tease Adrian's small dark nipples. The fox's mouth watered to taste, but he just used his hands as instructed. Mycha had a front row seat as his captain's hands teased lower and lower until they were resting flat on either side of Adrian's cock. With just his thumbs he traced the sides of the throbbing rod.

The human's hips lifted once again as he tried to get more contact with the Vulpan's hands. "Cas!" He groaned.

The mouse couldn't help but whimper at the very sight of it all.

"I don't think I have permission to make you cum," the fox's huge ears twitched as he cocked his head to the side. The little device beeped, Caspin had accidentally put it on a timer. Before the toy could return to its normal shape, Cas leaned down and licked a hot wet line from the base of Adrian's thick cock to the dripping tip. He sucked for a moment, catching all the precum before popping his mouth off with a happy drunken giggle. He fell backward onto the couch and mad a little yiff noise of contentment.

Nix stifled a laugh. "The Earth totem looks all red and angry, standing stiff like that."

Adrian carefully removed the device and set it aside as he clambered off Mycha's lap and sat down on the couch again, tugging the Vulpan onto his own lap and then giving him a rather passionate kiss. He took hold of one of Caspin's hands and pressed it right to his aching shaft as he groaned right into the fox's mouth.

"Please, do whatever you like!" Mycha encouraged as he rolled off the couch and crawled back towards Phen.

"I suppose I could give Adrian a dare... If he'd like one," Caspin said boldly. "It is my turn."

"So long as it doesn't involve you moving from my lap," Adrian panted.

"I dare you to fuck me, right here in front of everyone," Caspin said breathlessly. "But you have to make me cum without touching my cock." The fox looked at Adrian with grassy green irises. "You may ask others to help, though."

Adrian immediately began to give orders. "Alright everyone, you heard him." He said as he got rid of Caspin's clothes in less than ten seconds. "Touch him everywhere except his manhood." The human continued as he turned Caspin so that he straddled his lap, but was open and visible to everyone. Ade quickly swiped off a layer of new lube from the nearby device and quickly coated the fox's entrance. He pressed one of his hands to the center of the Vulpan's chest, pressing the smaller man's back against his own as he whispered into his ear. "Brace yourself." That was the only warning he gave before lifting Caspin's hips and then thrusting right on home, making the fox let out a strangled moan followed by several overwhelmed but excited whimpers.

When the human was seated as deep as he could go into the Vulpan, he motioned for Mycha and Phen to come closer. "The two of you are on leg duty." He nodded towards Falorios and Nix. "The two of you are free to roam everywhere else."

Phenner immediately knelt on the floor to one side of Adrian and Cas. He ran warm fingers from the arch of the Vulpan's foot upward, kissing and licking as he went. The rabbit had to open his own pants, they were becoming uncomfortably tight.

Nix knelt on the couch above Phen. He nibbled and nipped across the little fox's shoulder while twining the fingers of his hand with Caspin's. He nibbled lower until he reached the erect little nub of the fox's nipple. The cat smirked wickedly before giving it a rough nip. Caspin's cock throbbed as he yipped in surprise, jerking on Adrian’s thick rod filling him, then moaned.

Mycha hesitantly followed Phen's lead, doing everything that the rabbit did on his side while Rios mirrored Nix when it came to the other side of Cas's upper body. Adrian grinded teasingly along the Vulpan's prostate before gingerly thrusting into the fox's heat.

Caspin groaned. He hadn't expected Adrian to recruit everyone. It was delicious and overwhelming. He reflexively reached for his cock and found his hand snagged by black fingers.

"Ah ah ah, foxy," Nix purred, kissing across Caspin's knuckles.

He nibbled and sucked across the Vulpan's skin.

From his other side, Rios snickered as he, too, kept hold of the other fox's hand. "You set yourself up for this, so you'll have to pull through with it." He added as he gently nipped at the fingers.

The human beneath Caspin began to thrust harder into the Vulpan's depths. He used the hands at Cas's waist to tug him into every rough stroke.

"Ahn!" Caspin wailed, riding the thick cock beneath him, body trembling. Precum dribbled down his own throbbing length.

"Hey..." Phenner peeked conspiratorially across to Mycha. "We can't play with his peen...but, no one said anything about his _balls_."

The mouse's cheeks burned red at the very thought. "H-his b-balls?" He squeaked.

"Yeah! It's great, he'll really start moaning," the rabbit said excitedly. "You suck hard and then pull off, and they make a pop."

The bunny grin and dove in, slurping a warm ball into his mouth and rolling it around on his tongue. Caspin's voice rose in pitch and volume as his thighs trembled against Phen's cheek. The rabbit pulled back with a slurp and grinned widely at Mycha.

Mycha gulped hard, but he carefully followed Phenner's example. He licked at the bottom of the sac and gently sucked one of the balls in his mouth. The mouse was encouraged by the euphoric noises the captain was making.

Phen glanced up to see that Rios and Nix were teasing Caspin's nipples and stealing kisses from each other as well. The bunny giggled and nuzzled up to Mycha's cute, round ear.

"When he starts to get close to cumming, his balls will tighten up a bunch. If we keep after them he should go off like a rocket," Phen whispered with a wink.

The rabbit snuggled his face in next to Mycha's. He licked and sucked with the mouse, following the movements of Caspin's body as Adrian continued to thrust deeply into him. When the Vulpan let out a particularly guttural moan, Adrian shifted and began to piston against his sweet spot. He gently nipped at the back of the fox's neck and continued to nibble his way over to the crook of his neck. "How does it feel, Cas?" He panted into a fennec ear. "To have the entire crew worshipping you? So many hands stroking, lips sucking and biting so many parts of you at once?"

Phenner and Mycha noticed the captain's balls tightening up to his body. Mycha pulled back for a moment, but Phen kept going, so Mycha continued sucking avidly. Caspin keened loudly. Nix and Rios had to put more effort into holding Cas's arms back as he shouted out loud. His orgasm made his toes curls so tight that it would have hurt if the pain hadn't been lost in the bliss. White seemed to splash everywhere, small streams falling on everyone, as Caspin wailed in rapture.

The human spurted almost immediately after the rolling pulses of Caspin's inner walls. Adrian lifted one of his hands and licked the back of his fingers, where some of the Vulpan's seed landed. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of Caspin's neck and then nuzzled against it. His daring and devious fox never ceased to surprise him, which was quite apparent in the second wave of cum that shot its way into the small man's depths. The human couldn’t remember the last time he had peaked twice so quickly.

Nix reached out to swipe some of the cum that found its way across the juncture of Rios's neck and shoulder with his thumb and licked it off. "Damn, foxy...I didn't know you had that much in you. Were you saving it up or something?" He teased.

"Not possible," Adrian replied with a low, satisfied rumble. "I never let him save anything up."

Mycha, who had been carefully picking off the gooey substance off some of his hair, began to blush so hard that the red seeped down his neck and shoulders.

"That was quite the dare, Cas." Rios pointed out. "Which reminds me, it's your turn, Adrian. Who do you want to dare?"

"Hmm, how about you, Rios?" Adrian mused, a wide smile forming on his face. "Truth or dare?"

"Um...truth?" The moth replied, unsure of whether to be wary or not.

The human gave him the best poker face he had ever seen. "What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever written in your new journal?"

The Alano sent the tall man an incredulous look. "Are you _kidding_ me? It's ALL embarrassing, every last entry!" A blush streaked across his nose and cheeks.

Phenner rushed over to the moth's room and grabbed the journal labeled 'Jackoff the Second.' When he came back, he had the journal lifted up in the air like some kind of trophy. "Then, how about a random entry, Adrian? I can read it!"

"Done." Adrian agreed.

"H-Hey!" Rios cried out as he tried to snatch the journal from Phen's hands, but the albino was much too fast for him.

Phenner let out an excited squeal and dashed around to the back of the couch. He quickly opened the journal up randomly and began to recite. " _Dear Jackoff the Second_ ," He read out loud. _"I heard Nix's normal purr for the first time today, and by normal, I mean the non-heat-induced purr that is the only warning one gets before they become tackled and molested. He was lying face down on the table, of all places, his feet gently kicking and his short tail swaying as he savored that rare snack I got him from one of the ports. Obtaining that snack wasn't an easy feat, but it was so worth it to hear his calm, rolling purr. Celestials, I still get hard just thinking about that sound. It was just so content and relaxed and sexy as all hell. When I saw one of his ears flick down, I just about nearly died with gushing adoration. I must be well and truly falling for him...cosmos, help me.  The hopelessly hot, Rios._ "

Nix had finished cleaning Caspin's cum off himself and had been trying to catch and thoroughly clean a resisting Mycha when Phen finished reading. The cat froze, allowing Mycha the chance to squirm away. Nix's eye narrowed on Falorios with laser-like intensity. The Civek let out a soft chitter before springing onto the Alano and cheek-rubbing the moth everywhere he could reach.

"You really _did_ mean all the stuff you said about loving me..." the feline chirped. “I thought that maybe..."

Nix didn't finish the thought, too busy scent-marking Rios as the cat's rumbling purr filled the room.

The moth was toppled over by the Civek's affection. Rios gulped hard but allowed the rubbing. The feline had let out that dangerous sound he had spoken of in the journal. 

"How could I ever fake such a thing? Love is love." He whimpered as he began to subconsciously rub him back. "I guess it's my turn, then...Truth or Dare, Nix?”

"Daredaredare," Nix trilled as he loved on the Alano.

The moth began to gently rub Nix's back. "Hmm, I dare you to leave your eyepatch off for an entire day. Doesn't have to be outdoors or at a port, it could just be here around the ship." He responded softly.

Nix was drunk on flavored liquor and high on a fast approaching heat. Normally he would have argued about it, but at that moment, it just didn't seem that important. Nix straddled Falorios and rubbed their crotches together. He leaned down until they were nose to nose.

"Take it off me," Nix whispered.

Why was such a request turning him on? Falorios gulped and gently reached up to tug the eyepatch off, setting it aside as he glanced heatedly onto the unobstructed face. "So freaking hot..." He hissed. Then, as if remembering where he was and what they were doing, he blinked. "Oh! It's your turn, baby...the game. Just Phen and Mycha left."

"Mycha," Nix said, not breaking eye contact with Rios as he pressed himself down harder. The moth could almost swear the Civek could see him with his opal eye, the gaze was so intense.

The Murisian fiddled with his fingers. "Y-Yes, Nix?" He asked in a trembling voice. The strawberry blond was so nervous that he completely forgot about the game.

Nix's skin was getting hot. He shook his head as he peeled off his shirt, the rings in his ears glinting in the light. The cat's intense eyes shifted from Rios to Mycha. Nix crawled off the moth and over to the Murisian. He crowded close as Mycha squeaked and pressed himself back to the couch.

"Mmmmmmmycha," Nix purred, blinking languidly.

Cornered, the mouse's mind began to spark back to life, and he finally remembered what was going on. "O-Oh! Oh! D-d-dare!!" He replied hastily.

Nix nuzzled the corner of one large round spotted ear, tickling Mycha and making the ear flick lightly.

"mousy-poo," the cat drawled, drawing circles on Mycha's chest with his long black fingers. "Before you go to bed, I dare you to let bunbun fuck you over and over until he literally passes out." Nix's purr was so loud it made it difficult to understand his words as they were rumbled out of his mouth. The cat's eyes were wide and starting to glaze over.

"Ph-phen?" Mycha squeaked, his arms flailing in the rabbit's direction.

"Oh yeah," Phen grinned as he set down Rios's journal he'd been thumbing through, thinking the mouse was asking for his agreement. "That sounds like lots of fun! I wonder how many times I can get off before I drop. You wanna start now?" he asked Mycha as Nix began licking the Murisian's throat.

"Help!" The mouse whimpered, one of his hands still reaching out towards Phenner.

The rabbit frowned down, wondering how to extricate his mouse from under the cat. A smile bloomed across Phen's face before he spoke.

"Wow, Caspin is still butt-naked," Phenner said conversationally. "He looks a little tired, but I wonder if he could get off again. I bet he could..."

Caspin's eyes widened, and he twitched where he slumped against Adrian. Nix chittered and purred as he climbed over Mycha like he wasn't there to join Caspin on Adrian's lap.

"Foxy, you should playyyy with me..."

Phen grinned triumphantly and pulled Mycha to his dainty feet.

The pale rabbit was his savior once again! Mycha wrapped his arms around Phen and snuggled into a hug of pure gratitude.

Rios, who had been observing everything from his spot on the floor, slowly got up to join the other two on the couch.

"I think Cas should take a break for now. He can always join in later. I'd love to play with you, kitten." Adrian offered as he reached over to gently scratch behind one of Nix's ears.

Nix mewed, wriggling on Adrian's lap so he could take his own pants off. He nuzzled and licked Adrian's bronze skin.

"I need your cum in me," Nix whined, squirming in discomfort as the heat rode him. "Please?"

As Nix was begging Phen was eagerly leading Mycha into his room.

The human let out a deep chuckle when he recognized the heat-induced look in the feline's eye. "Absolutely." He conceded as he motioned for Rios to get him a lubrication tablet.

The moth wasted no time in getting a couple of the tablets, handing one to Adrian.

"Going to bed now," the rabbit called. "Night night, have fun!"

Just before the two of them went out of sight, the mouse peered up at the rabbit. "Y-you won't _really_ fall unconscious, right?" was the last thing everyone heard as the couple left.

Nix gave a little pout at Caspin as Adrian slid the lubrication tablet home under his tail.

"Foxy," Nix mewed pitifully. "Won't you cum in me, too?"

The Vulpan couldn't help but giggle at Nix's pleading face.

"Give me a couple of minutes more to recuperate and I'll fuck you, sweetie." Caspin scratched behind the Civek's tall black ears. "Okay?" The captain shook his head as Nix mewed again. "Stars, he's got it bad this time, doesn't he?"

Falorios frowned. "Yes, and here I thought I helped curb it earlier. I'll be back." He said as he went over to Adrian's toy stash, finding what he was looking for. When he came back, he carefully snapped on a device that would slow down Caspin's arousal dramatically. It was two inches in length and tugged gently onto the middle of the Vulpan's cock. Once in place, the soft, gel-like material coated the member completely and would not allow the flesh to get past a half-aroused state until released. "Yep, that should do it. Should we be unable to help ourselves watching those two..." He explained as he gently trailed his fingers up and down Caspin's inner thigh. "...you will still be able to cum inside Nix."

Adrian didn't need to stretch Nix too much, due to the feline's earlier heat spike. So, he worked his way inside and then laid himself down on the couch so that Rios and Adrian would appreciate the view of the feline writhing on top of him. The human smirked and dragged his thumb down one of the Civek's nipples.

"I'm in the deepest this way, kitten. Does it feel good being impaled?"

"So good," Nix moaned as he circled his hips, loving the feel of Adrian's thick length rubbing inside him.

Nix gazed down at the human and Adrian got a good look at the cat's blind eye for the first time. It didn't look like a milky cataract like he had expected. It was entirely opaque and shimmered with little rainbows like someone had replaced his eye with a perfect smooth opal.

Eyepatch or no eyepatch, it didn't make any difference to the human. Nix was Nix. And right then, the feline needed some release.

"Just look at you," He rumbled as he gave the Civek's shaft a soft stroke at the same time as he gave an upward thrust. "So wanton today."

He placed both his hands on the man's hips and began to drive himself inside the needy depths.

"Yessssss, I need," Nix whimpered as he pressed himself back into every thrust.

His body's burning desperation was lessened by the thick cock spreading him wide. It seemed bigger inside him, touching him everywhere. Nix whimpered and mewled, dragging his nails down Adrian's chest.

The human hissed and began to pound harder inside the feline. After several rough thrusts, he would toss in a gentle one in intervals.

Nix panted, tail stiff, as he rode the muscular human. The cat had a moment of clarity where he worried about hurting Adrian. He turned his nails on himself, dragging them down his arms and chest. Lines of red appeared against Nix's dark skin. A drop of crimson fell to make a small perfect circle on Adrian's stomach.

Caspin sat up from where he'd been lounging against Rios, enjoying the show.

"Hey, no..." Caspin scolded, reaching for Nix.

The human shook his head resolutely. He took hold of both of Nix's hands and pressed them hard against his tanned shoulders. "If you need to find purchase, use me, kitten. Claw me up all you like." He responded as he gave a particularly sharp thrust. "Mark _me_ , not yourself."

Rios snuggled Caspin up against him, nuzzling his crook of the Vulpan's neck. "He'll be fine." He assured him. "They'll both be fine."

Nix dug his nails in hard, drawing blood. The cat's cock bounced between them, dripping precum. Nix's voice was a constant, desperate mewling whimper as he threw himself violently back on Adrian's hard staff.

Caspin's breath came faster. It was so intense, so primal... The fox turned to Rios catching his lips in a fierce kiss. The Alano dipped a thumb into one of the fox's nipples as he kissed him back with as much fervor, dominating the Vulpan's mouth.

Meanwhile, Adrian shifted his hands from Nix's hips to grasp the Civek's butt cheeks, guiding them down with each of his upward thrusts.

"Yesss," He hissed. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh could be heard as the two of them continued to match thrust for thrust. "Like it hard, kitten? Like it deep?"

He increased the pace a few notches, slamming right against the feline's most sensitive area.

The cat's nails slashed down Adrian's chest as he came, painting the human in little lines of red and splatters of white. Nix wailed, grinding back as hard as he could on the big human, nearly mad with the overwhelming sensations.

Rios and Caspin pulled away when they heard Nix peaking, both of them eager to see the wild, green-eyed thing losing it. The moth let out a little keen as he felt himself fully harden.

Adrian gave a few more vicious thrusts as he shot stream and stream of cum into the man's cavern. He grabbed Nix's thighs and clenched them tightly as the last of his seed all but ripped through him. The man quickly shifted into a sitting position to kiss the feline avidly, in long and thorough strokes of his tongue. He gently bit and sucked on Nix's lower lip before parting from them.

Though the proof of his orgasm was spread across Adrian's chest and belly, the cat was still achingly hard and needy. He whimpered and mewled as he tightened and relaxed around Adrian's spent shaft, using his body to beg for more.

The human let out a soft hiss and motioned for Caspin to come closer. "Take over, love. He's still steaming to the touch. Give him some relief."

Falorios quickly reached over to remove the device from the Vulpan before the fox headed over to Nix.

Cas moaned as his sensitive cock was released from its prison. It sprang immediately to full hardness, throbbing, and eager. Caspin drew up behind Nix as Adrian slipped from him, the human's seed leaking from the feline's twitching hole. Nix struggled against the emptiness, and Adrian had to hold him forcibly still so Caspin could slide inside him.

The cat calmed immediately, purr rumbling as his short tail pulled to the side automatically out of the way.

Nix peered over his shoulder at the captain. "Foxy, please..."

The Vulpan bit his lip, heart hammering, as he slammed himself entirely inside the demanding Civek. Nix's back arched as he keened his pleasure and demand for more. Caspin was smaller than Adrian, yet Nix's channel tightened down to accommodate him. It was an impressive ability Phen had as well. Caspin realized the rabbit was likely pounding into the small and trembling spotted Murisian. Cas decided he would try to pump into Nix as fast and deep as the bunny could likely thrust into Mycha.

Cas rolled onto his tiptoes and began thrusting fast and deep.

"Oh, Celestials!" Rios keened once more, almost unable to take the way Cas was having at the Civek. He was about to take himself in hand to jack off to the sight when he heard a deep chuckle. The human had escaped from under the rather distracted fox and cat.

Adrian gave the moth a smile. "Allow me, Rios." He practically purred as he sat down cross-legged on the floor and immediately engulfed the reddish brown shaft down to the hilt.

The Alano's gaze remained on the fox and the feline, but his legs clung to the human, and his fingers dug into Ade's scalp. "Fuck!" He gasped as he used his hands to tug the taller man's head as he bucked into his hot mouth.

Rios watched in fascination as Nix arched and undulated under Caspin as the fox held the cat's hips tight and gave his all. Nix was fucking Caspin as much as Cas was fucking Nix. The noises they made nearly matched, little keening moans and gasps of pleasure.

Spurred on by the lovely voices he heard all around him, Adrian redoubled his efforts to suck the moth to completion. He slipped his two long fingers into the Alano's entrance and dragged the pads of them along his prostate as he worked the length.

"Whoa!" Falorios gasped, which was immediately followed by a throaty moan. A moment later, his fingers curled into the human's black locks as he came and shot his seed down the back of Adrian's throat. "F-Fuck!"

Nix and Caspin were in a similar state. The Civek lifted a hand, squeezing his rigid cock then pumping it roughly. Cas felt Nix's channel squeezing down on him. He wailed as his tail straightened and poofed. His ass clenched as he buried himself deep and spurted again and again inside the feline. Nix felt Caspin thicken and throb inside him. The cat threw his head back and keened to match Caspin as he came as hard as he had when Adrian had fucked him to completion.

Rios reached over to gently wipe the hair back from Nix's face and to check his temperature. "How are you feeling, baby? At least a little better?" He prompted.

Adrian sent Caspin a salacious smile. "I saw that, Caspin. When you top, you top with vigor. It's always a pleasure to witness." He then gently bit and whispered into one of his fennec ears. "I'm looking forward to seeing what you do with Mycha later."

The fox shivered. Nix moaned as Caspin twitched inside him before sliding out. The cat's entrance immediately tightened, only allowing a few drops of white to escape. The Civek scooted into Falorios's arms. His purr was soft and calm. Adrian pulled Caspin into his arms with a kiss on the temple. All four of them flopped on the couch.

"I'm going to have to get the purple spray to clean the couch again," Caspin said tiredly. He dropped his head back on his human's shoulder. "Later. So much later."

The foursome slumped further onto the couch, too exhausted to find a bath like they all needed. Everyone jumped when Mycha limped hurriedly into the room with wide eyes.

"He's dead!" Mycha squeaked, his strawberry blond locks stuck in all directions like he’d been electrocuted. "He just fell over! I don't know if he's breathing! He already came five times!"

"Shit!" Rios cursed as everyone tried to untangle themselves in a rush.

"I'm not dead!" They heard a weak call from down the hall in the direction of Phen's room. "I just passed out a little...Mycha, come back, I'm good for at least two more rounds."

The mouse's spotted ears flattened, and he clutched his hands over his rapidly thudding heart. "Oh cosmos, he's not done..."

Mycha turned around and limped back to Phenner's room. Everyone was frozen in shock as they heard the door click shut.

Caspin choked out a laugh. "I'll have the MedBay ready for him when they’re finished..."

=

_Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated._

  



	15. Ch 15

 

* * *

_Dear Jackoff the Second,_

_When the sexy six celebrate, they **know**  how to celebrate [1]. By the end of the day, I  **guarantee**  that everyone forgot that it was even Mr.Booty's initiation in the first place [2]. Does this make us some kind of harem now [3]? I admit that I tried hard not to get too attached to the mousy when I thought he was leaving, but he really got to me [4]. Just how **old**  is Mycha, anyway? He was old enough to have himself a fiance. I can tell that Phenner acts his real age, but Caspin and Mycha? Those faces are way too angelic to tell._

_Member Four of the Sexy Six,_

_Rios_

_[1]- 'The Sexy Six' coined by reader Marriena_

_[2]- 'Mycha's initiation' coined by reader Timothy_

_[3]- 'Nearly a harem' coined by reader Tahn_

_[4]- 'Attachment to Mycha' coined by reader ShadowThief16_

* * *

 

Phen had convinced Mycha to ride on his back the short distance to the MedBay. When they opened the rabbit's door, however, an automated transport gurney was waiting for them. It hovered patiently as Phenner helped Mycha on and then scootched in beside him. The gurney was equipped with arms to pick up a patient who could get on himself, but luckily neither of the men were that far gone. They were relieved not to have to make the short walk. Mycha was sure Phen had sprained something, but the bunny had refused to admit it since he hadn't fucked himself unconscious yet and he thought the Murisian might make Phen stop if he admitted an injury.

The medunit repaired a torn ligament, two sprains, several minor abrasions, and dealt with the side-effects of fatigue and dehydration. The pair were feeling much better as they stalked the kitchen, famished. They didn't notice the dark figure that had followed them, watching since they'd left Phenner's room.

Rios was the one who made breakfast that morning. The spices he used were a unique spin on their usual meals and the juices he served them helped soothe their palates. A mischievous glint formed in the moth's honey-hued eyes as he saw the two shortest crew members entering the kitchen. "Glad to see that the two of you survived." He mused out loud.

Mycha's face glowed pink as he stuffed a small, round bun in his mouth.

"Oh yeah!" Phenner giggled and repeated a phrase he'd heard from Adrian. "It was touch and go for a while..."

Caspin was sitting down as he took a drink and nearly shot tea out of his nose at his human's words coming out of the bunny's mouth.

"If anyone could fuck themselves to death, Phen, it'd you." Cas gave him a little salute with his teacup.

A shiver rolled down Mycha's back as he finally sensed something. He slowly turned around and nearly jumped when he caught sight of Nix, who was downright staring at him. "M-Morning!" He greeted.

Nix had been standing at the edge of the doorway, his yellow-green eye visible, but his blind one hidden by the door jam. His stare didn't waver, but he hesitated before entering the room. When he came to the table everyone saw that his eyepatch was absent, his eerie opal eye uncovered and visible. Mycha would almost swear Nix could see him out of the white orb.

The ebony Civek sat across from Mycha after getting a plate of fish and a cup of tea. His eyes were always either on Mycha or Phenner for the entire meal.

The mouse took his last gulp of juice. He was only half used to the odd moods that would take Nix over now and then. But, it still made him wary of the feline whenever his gaze kept going back to him. "Th-Thanks for breakfast, Rios," Mycha said, turning his attention towards the Alano.

"No prob," Rios responded with a smile.

When Mycha looked back, Nix was out of his seat and around the table. The cat was crouched between Mycha's and Phenner's chairs with his palms flat on the floor, looking up at the mouse. Phen was smiling and rubbed behind one of Nix's tall triangular ears.

Mycha's tail shot straight up in near panic. "N-Nix, what are you doing?" He asked as he tried to calm down his racing heartbeat.

"Are you done eating, mousy-poo?" The ellipse of Nix's eye was so wide it was nearly round with a green ring of iris around it.

The Murisian glanced at Phen, and then Nix, and back again twice. "I...um, y-yes?"

Nix rubbed his cheek on Mycha's thigh and rested his chin on the same spot, gazing up at the mouse with an adoring eye. "Won't you come play with me and bunbun?"

The Murisian could feel the warmth of Nix's skin even through his pants.

Golden yellow eyes once again searched for a set of pink ones. "Ph-Phen?"

The rabbit smiled at Mycha, leaning over to continue rubbing Nix's ear. "Mmmhmm?"

Phenner shrugged, the smile never wavering. "I don't know, but his games are always fun. You should play with us! If you aren't having fun, I'll take over for your part." Phen looked down. "Does that sound fair, Nixie? Can Mycha quit if he gets bored or doesn't like the game?"

The cat nodded, rubbing his chin on Mycha's thigh.

Mycha's response was hesitant. "A-Alright..."

Nix chittered happily as he scooped the little Murisian up in his arms, nuzzling the mouse and he strode off towards his room, blowing Falorios a kiss as he left. Phenner was hot on his heels.

Caspin sighed as he set down his teacup. "I'll get the MedBay ready again."

The mouse all but clung to the Civek's head. "S-So what are we doing?" He asked.

"Do you like swings?" Nix asked as he gave Mycha's cheek an affectionate lick.

"Y-Yes?" Mycha replied.

"Wonderful," Nix purred. "Then you're going to love this."

"Oh, the swing!" Phen clapped his hands in delight. "Does Mycha get to ride?"

Nix shook his head, nuzzling Mycha's cute freckled nose. "I'm going in the swing and mousy, and you will push."

Phenner looked confused for a moment and then absolutely delighted.

Mycha squirmed under the nuzzling but allowed it for the moment. "We push?"

"Hmmm, maybe bunbun can push first and show you how it works..." Nix suggested, nibbling Mycha's round spotted ear gently.

"Alright..." Mycha agreed, confused as to why he needed to be shown how to push someone on a swing in the first place.

Phenner skipped ahead to open Nix's door, and the trio entered. Mycha had never been in Nix's room before and was surprised at what he found. The space was surprisingly clean, except for a rather rumpled bed. It smelled like a musky incense that reminded Mycha of Nix's scent.

The cat set Mycha on his feet in the middle of an open section of floor. "Stay right there."

Nix went to the wall and pushed a button. There was a whirring and the clinking of chains from above. An oddly shaped piece of thick, shiny fabric suspended from four chains lowered slowly from the ceiling. The Civek lowered it until it was at the height of Mycha's waist. The cat looked thoughtful, raising and lowering it by small increments until he was finally content with its positioning. Nix purred and tugged off his shirt, throwing it in a basket by the bathroom door. Mycha's eyes widened, and he looked for Phenner, only to find the rabbit naked and smiling happily, his long white ears hanging down his chest to hide his perfectly pink nipples.

The Murisian should have known better than to trust either of them to have simple, clean play in mind. Why was everything sex related? His round ears lowered as he bit at one of his fingers nervously.

Nix was naked as he stood next to the nervous Murisian. His ebony skin was flawlessly smooth, with no sign of the hundreds of scars that had once decorated his body. Mycha had never seen him like that. The cat had a moment of feeling more naked without his scars to hide behind. But the Civek's heat was rising, demanding, and it wanted Mycha.

"Hey." Nix tipped the mouse's chin up with one finger. "Don't want to play anymore, mousy?"

Phen made a sad noise from where he was playing with a corner where a chain attached to black fabric but didn't say anything.

Mycha blushed harder but managed to answer. "W-We can play...but, you have to teach me."

Phen made a happy little burble and Nix purred louder as they both hugged the petite mouse.

"I know how!" Phen blurted. "I was in the swing last time. I can help a lot!"

Nix nodded. "That's what I was thinking, bunbun." The cat kissed Mycha's blushing cheek. "Naked-time?"

The blush spread down to his neck and shoulders, but the mouse nodded, slowly taking off his clothes.

The other men helped, tossing Mycha's clothes on the bed with Phenner's. Nix's purr never stopped. The cat couldn't help but touch. The tiny Murisian was so petite and adorable. Nix trailed his fingers over smooth pale skin, lingering over cute freckles across Mycha's shoulders and his pert ass. The mouse's tail was smooth but felt different from the rest of Mycha's skin. Nix wanted to run his lips down the Murisian's back and feel the precise point were the transition happened. He couldn't seem to tear himself away from kissing the little spots on Mycha's shoulder and nuzzling into the mouse's neck to cool Nix's skin on Mycha's.

The Murisian's breath hitched, and he shivered with all the attention he was given. His small hands began to rake slowly through the Civek's hair as he squirmed. "N-Nix?"

"Yes, pretty mousy?" Nix forced himself to pull back to look into Mycha's lovely eyes. They were pale gold in the room's lights.

"What do you want me to do, e-exactly?" Mycha asked.

"I want you to fuck me," Nix purred. "Take your pleasure in me and cum inside me."

The fine hairs on the back of Mycha's neck stood straight up. "Wh-what? But, I can't...I've never...I don't know  _how_!"

Nix stepped in front of the smaller man, sliding his hands down to hold his slim hips.

"It's easy. You just slide inside me and then move your hips, however, feels right." The cat pushed and pulled, moving the mouse's hips forward and k. "And it will feel so good."

Mycha took a loud gulp. "I...I'm still not so sure..." He admitted.

"What aren't you sure about?" Nix asked as he hopped up to sit on the edge of the swing. The chains tinkled and the fabric curved to hug the cat's ass.

"I'm not sure if I will be able to do it r- right!" He squeaked in reply, feeling nervous.

Phen bounced up from where he had finished folding their clothes neatly on the bed. "You were the first man I ever fucked, Mycha." He rested his chin on the smaller man's shoulder. "It's not as hard as you think it is. And I think Nix will be easy to please. And you know I'll help." The rabbit snuck a kiss to Mycha's cheek. "If you want to try I can show you and give you a hand when it's your turn."

"Y-Yes! Show me, please." The mouse pleaded and squirmed in anticipation. He liked the idea of seeing his lover's body in the process of thrusting into Nix's depths a little  _too_  much.

Phen grinned widely, and Nix's purr rumbled from where he sat. Mycha stepped to the side as Phenner moved to stand in front of the cat. They were eye to eye, and they couldn't help but admire each other. The bunny was pale and lovely to Nix. Phen's excitement bringing a bloom to his cheeks and a rose to his lips that brought out the startling pink of his irises. One long soft ear had fallen behind him, exposing a delicate pink nipple. Nix reached forward to stroke the ear still hanging down his chest. The Civek's fingers were warm, almost hot, against the sensitive skin.

Phenner looked down as the dark fingers rubbed gently, like coal against snow. His gaze traveled to the ebony cat's face, so much the opposite of his own. It wasn't just their colors, Phenner's was heart shaped, with soft, cherubic cheeks. The rabbit's face showed his every thought. He always looked a bit innocent, which was ironic given that his libido was only exceeded by Nix's. The Civek's expressions were always a bit guarded except when completely drunk or taken by a heat. There was a set to his mouth and eyes that showed a concentrated kind of awareness of his surroundings, like at any moment he could tell you five paths to every exit and which was the fastest. Nix rarely seemed to relax completely, not even in sleep. Unlike Phen, who lay boneless like someone had shot him and left his body sprawled across the bed.

Phenner looked into Nix's eyes, one blank and the other burning with need. It drew him in, and he found himself kissing the inky-dark man, Nix's red and black hair tickling the rabbit's forehead as he pushed forward to lick inside the cat's mouth, teasing sharp teeth with his tongue and enjoying the rougher texture of Nix's tongue against his.

When they broke apart, both were breathing hard, their cocks hard between them.

"Lean back," Phen whispered, and Nix complied.

The shape of the body of the swing might have seemed strange to Mycha, but it was perfect for holding a body comfortably suspended, face up or down. As Nix lay back, the thick fabric cradled his neck comfortably but was stretchy enough he could tip his head back or to the side. There were straps on the chains that the Murisian hadn't noticed. Nix laced his hands through the ones near his upper half, holding his arms in an unstrained position. Phenner leaned down to grasp one of Nix's ankles, the position causing one soft pale cheek to graze the length of the cat's erection. It pulled a little gasp from the Civek that made Mycha's heart beat a little faster. Phen smiled impishly as he lifted Nix's foot to put it through the strap. The fabric of the strap was wider and could be extended to support the cat's calf while still spreading his legs indecently wide. The rabbit repeated his actions for Nix's other leg, stealing a lick at the cat's length as he leaned down. It pulled a needy mewl from the cat. Nix's half-tail flicked the air where it hung below him, the body of the swing starting just above the base of his tail, leaving his ass bare to the air.

"See how pretty he is?" Phen asked Mycha without turning his eyes from where Nix was spread before them.

Day and night. The two men before Mycha were physically like day and night, and absolutely beautiful. He was as mesmerized as he was aroused. "You are both stunning," He finally whimpered in reply. "Different, but equally as stunning."

Phenner blushed prettily, taking the step to reach Mycha and give him a kiss, a gentle, sweet one that seemed to reach down into the mouse's chest and give his heart a squeeze.

Phenner's smile was radiant when he pulled back. "You know those little tablet things I use to get you all nice and slippery for me? Nixie has a bunch in the drawer of the little table by his bed. Will you go get one?"

Mycha ran there so fast that he tripped over the corner of the bed. He let out an excited squeak when he found them and grabbed a handful of them just incase. "Got one!" He proclaimed as he handed it to the albino. He placed the other tablets carefully on the bed and watched with rapt attention as Phen inserted the tablet and stretched Nix. He didn't need to worry about stretching the feline since his turn was afterward, but it was important to note how it was done. "Consider me your student, you both are my teachers."

"You were certainly a good student with bunbun before," Nix was able to purr between gasps as the rabbit fingered him.

"You're adorable," Phen giggled. "Now, come her and watch and tell me what you think. I'll show you what I do to you that you seem to like so much."

The Murisian blushed hard at the reminder but sidled on over. "Sh-show me."

"You want him nice and slick, so you don't hurt him. He's wet enough inside that if you smear your precum around the head a little that's enough until you get inside." The rabbit bit his pink plump lower lip and grasped his erection, rubbing his slippery precum around his tip. He pressed it to Nix's hole and pushed inside. They both moaned loudly. "Then you put the- gods - the tip inside and push in a little, then pull out half way and then go back in a little deeper. Ah...that will get you nice and slick from the lube inside him," Phen explained a little breathlessly. "Nixie, you feel so damn good inside."

The cat just wiggled in the swing, begging for more in a mewl.

Mycha continued to squirm in place as he observed and reacted to their pleasure. "Th-then?"

"Then you fuck me," Nix begged.

"Mmmhmm," Phen nodded as he snapped his hips forward in a move that was very familiar to the mouse and made Nix gasp raggedly.

The strawberry blond felt his breath hitch at the sight. The rabbit drove himself inside the feline, again and again, causing Mycha's member to become harder and harder. The point of view was definitely different, but the Murisian could almost feel each thrust as if he were the one on the receiving end instead of the Civek. "Goodness!" He gasped.

"Ahn!" Nix cried out with every quick thrust.

The cat wrapped his long slender fingers around the silver chain, holding on tight. Phenner grunted as he grabbed the swing and began pulling Nix into every thrust. The rabbit's soft fluffy tail bounced. It was almost hypnotic.

Mycha was close to becoming dizzy just watching, but he never took his golden yellow eyes off of them. Before his mind even registered the fact, his small hands reached out and began to stroke the Civek's length.

"Mousy, ah, yesssss," Nix tipped his head back as his thighs trembled.

"Oh, gods, Mycha, he's tightening don on me... Feels so good..." Phenner's thrusts grew faster and more desperate.

The mouse continued to stroke the shaft, making sure to slide his fingers along every inch of it.

"Should we make him cum, Mycha?" Phen asked with gasping words. "He looks like he needs it. Stroke him faster and squeeze tighter."

Mycha nodded and immediately began to stroke faster, squeezing harder. "L-like this?"

Nix moaned loudly, the noise rattled by his purr. His cock throbbed in Mycha's petite hand. Phen shouted his release, hammering into the dark Civek as Nix shot white streamers across his inky black skin.

"Y-yeah." Phen's chest was heaving. "Like that..."

The mouse blinked at the cum in his hands and began to lick them clean.

"Oh, fuck, mousy," Nix groaned as his and Phen's cocks both twitched at the sight of the little mouse meticulously licking his hands and fingers.

The rabbit gave one last thrust and pulled out, surprised that Nix's entrance closed behind him, keeping all but a small dribble of white seed inside him. Phen stepped to the side but held one of the chains for support as he caught his breath.

"Are you both ok?" Mycha asked as he checked them both over.

Nix and Phenner both nodded as the rabbit gave up and sprawled his upper body over the cat's, not caring about the sticky cum smearing between them. He nuzzled under Nix's chin, giving him little bunny kisses.

The rabbit turned his head to Mycha and smiled. "You ready to try? Nixie is already ready. He's poking me with his peen."

Mycha looked down, and sure enough, Nix was erect again. The Murisian wasn't sure if the Civek had even gone soft.

After a gulp, he nodded shakily. "A-Alright...how should we do this?"

Phenner stood with a groan. Nix shivered and mewled, he rocked in the swing, tail waving under him and his cock standing to point upward. The rabbit shook his head, tossing his ears behind him with a laugh.

"Fuck him," the rabbit said simply. "Give it a try." Phen covered his mouth with a giggle. "You're going to love it."

Mycha stared at the hard length of the feline and made a decision. He glanced towards Phen. "Th-then, help me turn him upside down. I can't reach him that way, but you could take him into your mouth from underneath." He suggested.

Nix immediately pulled his wrists free of the straps, showing that he was still aware of what was going on around him. Phen freed one leg, and Mycha helped him with the other. The cats legs trembled slightly as he brought his feet to the floor and sat up, using the chains to help him. It only took moments to turn Nix facedown in the swing. He tucked his arms under him so he could rest his cheek on his folded arms. His legs were longer than Mycha's, but the swing was set to his hip height. That left Nix to spread his legs ridiculously wide, showing his flexibility as he let the swing support his body. His short tail waved in the air as he mewled needily.

The mouse smiled as he reached out to gently stroke and scratch the tail. "I'm going to use a tablet, but only to coat myself, you're plenty stretched already." He explained as he spread the fluid from the tablet on himself. He then did his best to mimic what Phenner did before. He pressed himself against Nix's entrance and slowly rocked his way inside. Relief radiated from his face when he finally found himself fully sheathed. "Are you ok, Nix? Does it hurt?"

Nix shook his head and flicked his tail. "Please... I need you to take me..." He did a little trick he'd learned, massaging Mycha with his internal muscles. The cat moaned, it felt amazing to him as well, and he was desperate for the mouse.

Mycha's breath hitched. "N-Nix...hold on!" He pleaded as he took hold of the Civek's hips with his hands and began to thrust carefully into the heat. "Wow!" He exclaimed out loud as he built up a rhythm.

Nix whined pleadingly under him as Phen smiled happily.

"You're doing it, Mycha!" The rabbit clapped his hands. "How do you like it?"

"It's amazing, but h-hard to keep up," Mycha admitted. The mouse's hands squeezed at the feline's dark mounds as he thrusted again and again. He shifted and dipped as he searched for that one area that usually drove him crazy. "Let me know where, N-Nix!"

"Down just a li-there!" the cat's muscles tensed. "Oh fuck, right there."

Phenner took that as his cue to slip under the swing. He crouched low, sucking the Civek's dripping erection into his mouth and humming happily as Nix practically squealed as Mycha nailed his prostate and the rabbit swallowed him whole. Phenner moaned, grabbing his own renewed hardness, moving his hand and mouth in time with Mycha's thrusts.

Mycha eagerly pistoned along the prostate as much as he was able to. His hands shifted so that one held Nix's hip and the other grabbed onto the tail, using them to swing the feline into his thrusts. A part of him was greatly relieved that, though he had the smallest shaft of the bunch, he was still able to bring the Civek pleasure. "Getting...c-close!" He panted in warning.

Nix had his hands under him now, pushing up to throw his head back and arching his spine. He wailed as he came, just the thought of the mouse filling him enough to send him over the edge. Phenner got a mouthful, choking slightly as his own orgasm hit him. The noises from the other men and the sound of flesh slapping flesh bringing him off quickly.

The mouse instinctively held himself lodged deeply in place until every last bit of his seed spilled forth. When he finally pulled out, it was only to drop to the floor into a sitting position. "That was..." He continued to pant as his heart began to slow back down. "I think I can do it again one day...just not very often."

Phenner's eyes seemed to glow from the shadows under the swing. "Will you do it to me when you are feeling like it... please?"

"Of course." Mycha agreed. "J-just so you know, though...about one time is my limit right now. I would have to work up to two times." He added with a blush. The rabbit had quite the stamina.

Phen scooted over to snuggle up to the mouse. "I'd be happy to help you out with that," he offered generously.

Nix worked himself into an unsteady standing position and nudged the smaller men with a toe.

"Bed," the cat said softly.

Phenner got up and helped Mycha to stand. The rabbit was steadier than the other two, which Mycha found a bit unfair since he'd peaked twice. Shouldn't he be at least as wobbly as he and Nix? Horny bunny.

Phenner moved their clothes out of the way so they could all crawl under the warm, soft crimson covers of Nix's bed.

* * *

 

_Thanks for reading! We hope you liked it! Rates and Reviews are greatly appreciated and squealed over!_


	16. Ch 16

a/n: I just wanted to quickly answer an important question about money flow. Vulpans are timid, Kaynen are territorial. They don't do space ships often. They pay Caspin through the nose for the information (how else can they set up trading across planets?). He also does occasional deliveries from port to port (since he's already out and about) which gains him some very rare goods (Nix has a voucher for an endless supply of seafood from one of these deliveries), and he charts unclaimed natural resources and sells  _those_  maps to the highest bidders. Having said all that (whew)…the crew members help him with everything now. Adrian takes control of flying {especially through dangerous places), Caspin does the exploring bit. Rios documents it. Phen is in charge of supplies and plant life, and Nix breaks down the dangerous and docile species while Mycha files everything away. They are, in essence, professional explorers.

* * *

 

"My informant told me that the Khans are stirring something up." Orin's father told him through the vid-screen. "Watch your back, son."

"If they do try anything, we'll just have to repay them in kind." Orin drawled as the vid-screen turned off.

On the other side of the room, the Kaynen's mate was finishing up with his own conversation.

"His brother knocked her up?" Etsu hissed in hushed tones as he chatted with his cousin. "That's so messed up." His gaze settled on the digital numbers on the screen. "Crap! Listen, Cas, I gotta go. Today we have a staff meeting. But, be sure to vid-call me later on to tell me the rest."

"I love you, Et!" Orin heard Caspin's voice, tiny through the speakers. "I'll let you know when we'll be near the next relay. I'm sure I'll have plenty of interesting things to tell you. Bye!"

"Love you too, Cas! Don't forget!" Etsu replied. He then walked over to his mate. "They're up to six now, picked up yet another lost little soul out in space."

Orin's eyes widened. "Is he... with this one, too?"

"Didn't sound like it," Etsu mused outloud. "But, who knows? I don't care so long as Cas is happy."

"What species is this one?" Orin asked. "He already has a pet human, rabbit, and moth, right?" The Kaynen ticked them off on his dark fingers.

"And then they found a cat and this new one's a mouse," Etsu finished with a shrug.

"A cat?" Orin snorted. "It isn't one of those Civeks is it? I hear those go into heat all the damn time. They'll hump anything that moves, worse than a hormonal teenage Kaynen. They tend to stick to their own system, though."

"He did mention him going into heat, and often." The Vulpan admitted. "But, he wasn't complaining."

"Great." Orin snorted and gathered Etsu close. "They aren't planning on...visiting, are they?"

"They certainly promised," The dark-haired fox replied with certainty. "And I'd want to see them for myself, to make sure they're not trying to take advantage of my favorite cousin, after all."

"Do you think they are?" Orin growled. "I know your cousin and I didn't get off on the right foot, but he seems the most worthwhile of your family after you, of course." The Kaynen couldn't help a small smile. "Not many little Vulpans would bang on my door and later kick me in the nose." His smiled melted into a frown. "But he seems generous and a bit naïve. I think I might want to break any freeloaders taking advantage of his gentle nature in half...or thirds."

Etsu felt himself melt a little inside. He held the Kaynen's face in both his hands and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. "If that's the case, I'd help you with the breaking."

"There's my fierce mate." Orin kissed Etsu's forehead. "Don't let your cousin give you any wild ideas, though. I hope you aren't thinking of bringing any strays into our bed." Orin squinted at his mate. "If you feel like you need something more in your love-life, let me know, I'll give you anything you need."

"I'm perfectly content with just one oversized, overprotective Kaynen in my bed, thank you very much." The fox replied in a teasing manner. "I wouldn't be able to handle any more than that. You're it for me."

"Good." Orin grumbled. "Are we calling in late again, or are we going in to work now?" The Kaynen nuzzled behind one tall dark fox ear. "You know what I vote for..."

"As tempting as that offer is," Etsu replied as he fought down the sensual shiver that rolled down his spine. "Today is the staff meeting. We need to be good examples for the company, since we're the President and Vice President, respectfully."

The dark Kaynen sighed, ears drooping. "Fine," he grumbled as he smoothed where he'd rumpled Etsu's shirt. "But I think I will need to have a very private meeting with my vice president over lunch," Orin said archly as he walked to the car with his mate.

Etsu bit his lower lip as they got in the car. "Private lunch it is." He agreed in a heated whisper.

* * *

 

Despite any of the Vulpan's concerns, the staff meeting turned out rather well. Etsu began to count down the minutes until lunch time. When it was finally time, he stealthily made his way towards his mate's office and entered it.

"Now then, what was that about a private lunch?" He purred.

Orin stalked over to his mate, reaching behind him to click the lock.

"I am  _very_  hungry," Orin rumbled as he pressed Etsu to the door. "Starving."

The Vulpan gave his mate one of his rare, genuine grins, his tail swishing back and forth behind him. "Oh? I don't know about  _starving_..." He teased.

"I'm wasting away..." Orin snuck nipping kisses up Etsu's throat. "Only you can save me..."

"In that case, I have an  _obligation_  to keep our company president well fed." Etsu snickered before using Orin's tie to tug him down into a sensual kiss. It certainly wasn't a secret that the president and vice president frequently sought one another out. But, the fox was prudent enough to ensure that it wasn't during the company time.

Orin let himself be pulled down into the searing kiss, it made the Kaynen nearly lose his breath. Sometimes just being near the Vulpan made his chest tight. It was more than Etsu's beauty, though that helped. It was hard for Orin to pinpoint. It was in the twinkle of Etsu's unique eyes, the curve of his smile, the sound of his voice, the sway of his tail, or the expressive movement of his ears. Orin was sometimes overwhelmed with gratitude that Etsu was his. Love bubbled up in his chest, his eyes stung as he swept Etsu into his arms, resealing their mouths together as soon as he could. He carried his Vulpan to the oversized desk, setting him on his feet.

"I really think you should lose those pants," Orin hummed softly in the fox's ear.

A hot blush formed on Etsu's face as he recalled the last time either of them dropped their pants in that office. He remembered that he had crawled beneath the desk and pleasured the Kaynen with his mouth. It had been a mere fantasy for Etsu to have done such a thing, but Orin made it a reality. Without any hesitation, the fox undid his pants and stepped out of them.

Orin leaned down, catching Etsu around the thighs and boosted him up onto the desk as the Vulpan yelped and clung to the Kaynen's broad shoulders. The smooth wood was cold under Etsu's bare ass, raising gooseflesh on his skin. Orin knelt before him, pressing a soft kiss to the Vulpan's inner thigh.

"Lean back, baby." The Kaynen licked a cool line up Etsu's thigh. "I'm going to make you feel good."

Etsu leaned back onto his elbows and let out a soft moan at the kiss. "Heh, when have you ever  _not_  made me feel good, Orin?" He asked as he lifted one of his knees and gently rubbed the heel of his foot along the back of the Kaynen's shoulder.

Orin rumbled his approval, looking excessively pleased with himself as he leaned forward to nuzzle Etsu's balls before sucking one and then the other into his mouth.

The Vulpan's breath hitched and he immediately reached out to clutch at Orin's hair with one of his hands. "Orin!" He gasped.

The Kaynen opened wide, sucking both in at the same time, licking the line between them. He pulled back carefully, releasing one and then the other. He lapped his wide tongue against them before moving up to Etsu's cock.

"Mmm!" Etsu moaned as he struggled not to squirm. The warmth of Orin's mouth on his flesh was quite devastating to him. By the time he reached his shaft, it was already hard and leaking for him. "Orin..."

"Tell me what you want, baby..." The Kaynen sucked the precum from Etsu's tip. "You want to come down my throat or with me buried in your ass?"

Etsu bit his lower lip hard, but spread his legs further. "I want you inside me." He replied in a shaky, sultry voice.

"Damn," Orin growled. "If you knew what you do to me..."

The comment brought a small, pleased smirk to the Vulpan's lips. He hoped that they would share the same level of affection between them all their lives, even if it eventually simmered down. So long as they both felt the same towards one another, it would be enough for him.

When Orin surged upward, flipping Etsu onto his front, the Vulpan gave a surprised yip. He wondered if he'd eventually get used to Orin surprising him or, for that matter, if he would ever stop making startled, little noises himself. He doubted it. Besides, he had a feeling that the big Kaynen liked the sounds that he made.

Etsu was startled once again when Orin nuzzled between his round cheeks and ran his thick tongue over his entrance.

"Hah!" The fox cried, his tail stiffening as a rolling pleasure ran down his spine. "Orin, please!" He begged.

" _Mmmm_ ," Orin growled. "You know I like it when you beg."

The dark Kaynen returned his attention to Etsu's little pucker. He gave long, broad strokes and then stiffened his tongue to poke and wriggle against his Vulpan's hole. Etsu let out whimpering noises as he pressed the side of his face against the desk and lifted his backside even higher for Orin to do with as he pleased.

_"Orin."_

The Kaynen gripped Etsu's cheeks in his meaty hands, enjoying the contrast of the Vulpan's lighter skin against his brown fingers. He teased and tormented all the sensitive flesh he could reach. When Etsu started to move too much, whimpering and writhing, Orin used his big hands to hold him down. The Kaynen's tongue was relentless, demanding.

"Aaaah!  _Please_ , Orin!" He cried out. It was too much for the Vulpan and he didn't want to release without his lover's flesh within him. "Need you inside me..." He whimpered.

Orin pulled back slightly. He took a meaty nip of one ass cheek, making Etsu jump, before he laid himself over his lover's back. The Kaynen's body hid Etsu almost completely. When the smaller Vulpan turned his head, he eagerly captured his mouth. The bigger man's thick cock smeared copious precum as it probed between the fox's soft cheeks. Orin found his target and pierced it with his tip, his own lubrication easing the way.

Etsu gasped when he felt himself being breached. He held still as the Kaynen worked his way inside. The larger male was stubborn, bossy, and overly protective. And yet, the Vulpan loved him for it. Personally, he struggled with telling him as much  _out loud_. But, that didn't stop him from trying.

" _Take me_ ," He urged. "Take me right here, right now...so hard that I'll have to waddle all the way back to my office." His office was only next door to the Kaynen's, but he had a feeling he would be walking oddly for the rest of the entire day.

Orin snorted in amusement. "You're too graceful to waddle." He pushed in another inch. "You might limp." He mused as seated himself fully with a groan. "Maybe totter, at the most wobble." He pulled out until just the tip remained inside Etsu. "Or we could skip it all and I'll just carry you around for the rest of the day."

Orin nipped the back of Etsu's neck and slammed inside him with a rumbling growl. The big Kaynen pinned his mate under him and began a pounding pace, thrusting deep each time. There was a loud thud as Orin thrust so hard that he tipped the desk up slightly, and then it fell back to the floor.

"Mine." Orin snarled. "My Etsu!"

Etsu keened with every single stroke. Most of the words that fell from his mouth were Orin's name and throaty moans. His soft tail twitched and plastered itself against the Kaynen's chest as he occasionally arched back against him.

"Cosmos! Don't stop!" He gasped. He didn't even bother to refute Orin's claim, as he felt that he owned Orin just as much as he was owned by him. He found a rhythm that matched the Kaynen's and began to meet him thrust for thrust.

Orin grunted, teeth bared, as he gripped Etsu's hips and pummeled his ass. He listened for Etsu to make a noise of pain or a movement to show he wasn't enjoying himself, but those indications never came. The Kaynen rammed the smaller Vulpan brutally, right through his orgasm, until the base of his rigid cock began to swell. He shoved himself deep, scooting the heavy desk forward several inches, ensuring that he was seated deeply inside his mate when he knotted. Orin's head thundered with his pulse and his ears rang from his roar of ecstasy.

Etsu felt himself spurt a few more times onto the desk as he felt the, now familiar, feeling of being stretched to capacity by his mate's girth. "Oh cosmos," He purred as he reached behind him to thread one of his hands through the Kaynen's. "That was well worth the wait, love."

Orin could only grunt as he attempted to catch his breath and decide if he'd given himself an aneurysm. He clung to his mate's hand, running his thumb over Etsu's fingers. He propped himself on the elbow of his other arm as he panted over his delectable mate. Orin had to swallow several times before he could speak.

"Didn't hurt you?" It wasn't much of a sentence, but Orin was proud he'd been able to get it out. Hopefully that meant no aneurysm.

"Never, Orin." The Vulpan admitted, taking a big breath of air himself as his heartbeat settled down. "Yet another reason why I love you." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, his breath hitched in shock. He was usually never quite so candid when it came to his own feelings.

"You're so amazing..." The Kaynen nuzzled between his mate's shoulder blades. "Love you...so much."

A vivid blush formed on Etsu's face, one that he desperately tried to hide. "A-Anyway, I think our lunch break is over."

Orin had found that if they had sex regularly, his knot didn't last too long. He sighed as his cock went down enough to slip free from his mate. He smiled wide as Etsu shivered in reaction. He pulled some wipes from the drawer, a sensitive skin formula with no added fragrance or dyes, and gently cleaned his mate. The Kaynen grabbed another for his own cock, wiping himself off. He helped Etsu back into his pants, kissing up the Vulpan's leg as he pulled them up.

"I won't let you skip having an actual meal." Orin reminded him as he tossed the wipes away. "We can have lunch while we go over the quarterly reports. I just need to wash my hands before we eat." Orin frowned. "I had almost forgotten that the private bathroom is being remodeled. We'll have to use the regular one on this floor."

The bathroom in Orin's office was being revamped. The structure would feature two sinks, and the tiny shower would become large enough to hold two, should the need arise.

Orin touched a circle on his vidscreen. "Send up lunch for me and the Vice-President. We'll be back in the office in just a few minutes. Leave it if we aren't here."

"Yes, sir," came the respectful reply.

"Come on, my love." Orin reached for Etsu's hand. "Let's wash up quick. You sated one hunger of mine, but now another is demanding to be appeased."

The two of them entered the employee bathroom and washed their hands. The Vulpan let out a soft snicker as he flicked some water at the Kaynen, and Orin playfully flicked some water back at him. But, then they both heard a thump coming from one of the stalls. They looked at one another for a moment before turning their heads towards the sound.

" _Ahh_ , fuck!  _Yes_!"

" _Pound_ me! Just keep pounding me like President Orin pounds his Vice President Etsu!"

The Vulpan in question had never felt himself blush harder before that day. His entire face and his neck turned quite the red hue as he grabbed Orin by the elbow and tugged him back out of the restroom. "Cosmos!" He hissed quietly when they were out in the hall.

Orin dragged his stunned mate back to the office, jaw clenched so tight his teeth creaked. Once there he slammed the door behind him and sat heavily in his chair, Etsu perched on his lap. Their lunch sat unnoticed on a side table as Orin covered his face with one hand, shoulders tense.

Etsu gently rubbed at the Kaynen's shoulders. "Hey, it's ok." He said in a soothing manner. "It's not like we didn't already know that they knew. I was just surprised that we indirectly inspired them." He then began to laugh. "Oh, Orin, we have the best employees in the world!"

The big Kaynen peeked at Etsu through thick fingers, dark eyes squinted. When he finally dropped his hand Orin couldn't hold back anymore. Booming laughter filled the room.

"Oh, p-pound me like President O-Orin pounds his V-Vice President!" Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes as he was consumed by his barking laugh again.

The two of them laughed and laughed until the need for air took precedence. "Alright, alright..." Etsu admonished between gasps of air. "If we don't eat now, we never will." He pointed out.

"Okay, okay." Orin wiped his eyes. He lifted Etsu and set him gently on the desk. "I'll get the food. I wouldn't want you to overdo it. You did get quite a pounding today."

Orin ducked with a laugh when Etsu flung a little wooden statue of a small, but very fat Kaynen in his animal form. Etsu had jokingly given it to Orin, who had surprised him by immediately putting it in a place of honor at the center of his desk. Orin picked up the little wooden chubber and looked it over to make sure it wasn't scratched before he nabbed the food and brought it back to his desk. The doggy statuette went back in its place and Etsu got a sandwich.

"I suppose we have to work for the rest of the day." Orin sighed pathetically.

"Work hard to play hard," Etsu affirmed.

When Etsu and Orin left the building, there was a large, ostentatious car hovering near the entrance. A familiar Kaynen was leaning his long frame against it. Sandy blond hair flowed to his shoulders. His ears were nearly lost in it, covered in similar long silky fur. He had a warm tan, giving him a healthy glow. The Kaynen had a long aristocratic nose and high cheekbones. His eyes were dark, like Orin's. Though, where Orin's hinted at a deep warm brown, this man's were truly black, cold. The tail behind him was narrow, curling at the tip, with a long blond fringe running along the underside.

"Aven Khan." Orin growled.

"Orin Zander." He turned to the Vulpan. "Etsu Kitsun."

Orin snarled, pushing Etsu behind him. "How dare you call us by our family names!"

"Hmmm," Khan ran his finger over the car's cool metal. "Yet you do the same to me."

"It's my right as your superior," Orin snapped.

"Not anymore, you're not." Khan raised an eyebrow. "You fired me, remember?"

"Why are you here?" Etsu questioned.

"In spite of not having received a warning myself, I extend one to you now, Orin." Khan responded with a slight sneer. "I have the means with which to make your company shut down."

The Vulpan's eyes widened in surprise. "Is that a threat?"

"No." Khan frowned. "Well, maybe a little." He cocked his head to the side, blond hair flowing over his shoulder. "I prefer to think of it as  _incentive_ , and  _encouragement_  to help you see things my way."

"Your way?" Orin scoffed. "Come on, Etsu, we don't have to listen to his inane ramblings."

Orin tugged at Etsu's hand, pulling him toward their car. Khan stepped smoothly in front of him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're risking your company, the well-being of your employees." Khan's smile was unnaturally white. "All because you're stubborn and won't take a moment to listen?"

Etsu squeezed Orin's hand hard in a nervous gesture. "Maybe we should hear him out for a bit...find out what he's talking about?" He whispered to Orin.

"Yes, Orin Zander, hear me out at least." Khan smirked.

Orin crossed his arms and glared at the blond Kaynen, but didn't walk away.

"Excellent." Khan said with a grin. "Now, I want you both to understand I bear you no ill will. I'm back with my family's company and I'll excel there. It's no longer the stifling place of my youth."

"Get to the point, Khan," Orin growled.

The blond pursed his lips as he continued. "I think you both would admit that I met the lovely Etsu before you ever noticed him, Orin."

The Vulpan gaped incredulously at the blond. " _Excuse_  me?"

"You heard me, and you know it's true." Khan raised an eyebrow. "You were in my division first. Orin didn't even know you existed until I moved you up to a higher position. Then he noticed you. I saw you first, yet I was never even given a chance with you."

Etsu couldn't quite believe the words that were coming out of the Kaynen's mouth. "A chance with me? What the hell are you talking about?" He questioned. "Are you trying to tell me that all the times you slapped my ass and groped me were actually  _advances_? I thought they were just some higher position machismo bullshit."

"I see now I should have approached you differently," the blond Kaynen admitted. "Vulpans are delicate and fragile, physically, mentally, and emotionally. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I should have taken a gentler approach." His eyes flicked to the looming Orin. "Unfortunately, someone else snatched you away before I even got a real chance."

A snarl ripped the air. "My Etsu may look delicate, but he is stronger than any Kaynen I know. He may not be able to arm-wrestle a Kaynen, but his strength of mind and character is deeper than anyone I've known."

The Vulpan felt a gushing warmth in his chest at the way his mate described him. But, he tried not to let it show as he glared at the blond intruder. "Listen, no one snatched anything away. Orin and I are soul mates. I was in denial for a while longer than he was. But, I saw and dreamt of  _him_  first." He admitted for the first time. After all, the tall and dark Kaynen could have inspired dreams from anyone. Etsu never would have thought that the dreams meant so much more. As his eyes sought out Orin's, they lingered for a moment to express the truth in his words. "I just never said anything."

"You're just confused," Khan said sweetly, as though speaking to a child. "You don't know any better. But it  _could_  be better...with  _me_."

Etsu glanced at the blond before returning his gaze to Orin. "I think he's gone and lost his mind, love."

The Vulpan's mate looked just about ready to rip out Khan's eyes and eat them like grapes. Etsu's words snapped him out of his rage, however, and even caused him to smile.

"I think you're right." Orin grinned, teeth white and sharp in his dark-skinned face. "He's gone mad."

"Mock me all you want." Khan sneered, flashing a fang. "You are  _both_  blind to the truth. Etsu should have been mine. I deserve my chance with him." He stood straight, smoothing his shirt. "I'd hope we could be civil about this, but I can see you're going to make that impossible." Khan sighed heavily. "Very well, you force me to be blunt. I demand one night with Etsu, it's the least I deserve. If you refuse?" Khan's black eyes were cold and sharp. "I will bring your company to its  _knees_. I know things that would crush everything you hold dear."

Not once was Etsu amused during any of the conversation, but at the mentioning of bringing the company down, he took a step forward and folded his arms across his chest. "Anything you try to do to our company will have serious legal repercussions."

"Psh." Khan snorted. "You think I haven't covered my own ass?" He frowned. "Apologies for my coarse language, Etsu." He waved a hand. "Either way, those are your choices. Either give me Etsu for a night or I destroy everything."

"You speak about my soul mate like a possession for me to loan you." Orin's teeth clicked as he snapped his teeth in Khan's direction. "In my grandfather's generation I would have killed you where you stand. Instead, I will do this." The dark Kaynen turned to his mate. "Do you have  _any_  desire, even the tiniest shred, to spend any time with this yellow-gutted lizard?"

The Vulpan peered up at his mate's dark eyes, feeling a warmth once again filling him up. "Not in the slightest." He replied.

Orin gestured grandly to his mate and lifted his eyebrows at Khan. "There's your answer." Orin's face turned fierce. "Now, if you try anything against my family, my company, or my mate I will do everything in my power to destroy you. I'll try to do it within the confines of the law." His brown eyes darkened. "If that doesn't work to my satisfaction, I'll take a page from my grandfather's book and finish it in the old way."

Orin took Etsu's hand and turned his back on the blond Kaynen. They walked to the car leaving a red-faced Khan behind them.

"Just what in the world was that all about?" Etsu wondered out loud when they were in the car. "I think we should increase the security on the company machines."

Orin nodded in agreement. "And I think it's time to dig up anything we could possibly use against that useless pig. I'll get some men on it, along with the security." The dark Kaynen leaned over and kissed his love's cheek. "I'm sorry for the things he said to you. How I  _ever_  allowed someone like that to have a position in my company, I'll never know." Orin made a face. "I really wanted to kill him..."

Etsu let out a soft snort. "I know why. Your father mentioned it to me at one of the first meetings we had before I was made VP." He pointed out. "He was there only to form a truce between Khan and Zander Enterprises." He leaned against him until he was comfortable. "Your dad apologized for it himself, actually."

"Dad's a good man." Orin's smile cleared some of the stress from his eyes. "You've completely charmed him, you know. After he met you, he told me that I was lucky to have found you." He snorted. "And he asked me how I tricked such a nice intelligent Vulpan into mating me."

"By shoving the truth in my face and making sure I held still long enough to digest it." The Vulpan replied as he shifted to straddle the Kaynen's lap. "I wasn't lying before, you know. I had those dreams, too. From the moment we saw each other."

Orin slid his hands up Etsu's thighs, his thick cock plumping in his pants. The scenery slid by as the autopilot zipped them safely towards their home.

* * *

 

"What  _did_  you dream?" Orin asked.

"You taking me in every which way possible." He responded. "The first few times it happened, I thought it was just pressure at work...you were the President and I didn't want to give you any excuse to fire me. I thought it was the stress that made me keep dreaming about you."

"Any dreams about you and me in a moving vehicle?" Orin waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, but they still would have paled in comparison to reality," Etsu practically purred as he sinuously grinded down against him.

Orin sucked in a breath, hips pressing upward to increase the delicious friction on his trapped cock. "Did I ever tell you my favorite dream about you?"

Etsu's breath hitched at the movement, but he shook his head no as his answer.

"You were in our house wearing purple satin, like the dark part of your eyes. You were teasing me, flashing me hints of skin, licking your lips," Orin caught Etsu's face and kissed those ripe lips. "And you'd stay just out of reach. Then you ran and let me chase you. My heart was pounding and I could smell your arousal." His nostrils flared at the memory. "You were beautiful running from me, all wild grace. I never would have caught you if you hadn't allowed it." Orin ran his thumbs over pebbled nipples under Etsu's shirt. "You let yourself trip over a stool and I caught you." His pupils widened in his dark irises. "I had you under me, but I didn't want you on the floor. I picked you up, threw you over my shoulder, and carried you to my bed."

"Mmm, I don't know about the tripping over a stool part," Etsu replied in a rolling rumble. "But, the rest can definitely become a reality." He admitted as his fingers trailed a path up the Kaynen's neck and up through dark locks of hair.

"Would you let me do what I dreamed of next?" Orin rumbled. "Tie you up tight? All bound up in just the right position for me to fuck you so hard, so deep. I could smack your ass, tug your tail."

The Vulpan's mouth became dry. "Yes," He said without any hesitation. "Absolutely."

Orin's breath hitched. "You're so pretty tied up. I dreamed of it so many times." His cock throbbed under Etsu. "You were especially lovely with a pillow under your knees bound to the leg of a table while I fucked your mouth. You took it so eagerly."

A sensual shiver rolled down Etsu's spine as his mind supplied him with the images that Orin had seen. "I think we're going to have to find long strips of violet satin." He suggested. "Right now, on our way home."

Directions were changed to allow a small side trip. Only minutes after leaving the store, Orin was practicing his knots. It was lucky their garage was attached to the house. Someone might have called the police seeing the big Kaynen carrying a carefully trussed up Vulpan into their home.

Etsu woke up the following morning feeling a bit sore, but thoroughly sated. He stretched and gave Orin a kiss on the cheek before getting ready for their day. When the two of them were dressed and well into eating their morning meal, they received a vid call from the head of the security department of their company.

"Sirs!" The Kaynen practically squeaked as he addressed them. "We caught a massive attack that threatened to take out our entire system. My team managed to isolate it, but we have yet to fully extract it."

"Dammit." Orin's meaty fist thudded angrily on the table. "It must have been that slime, Khan. Coordinate with the team that we've already drawn up to deal with his threat." Orin instructed. "Report anything that's found immediately."

"I'll inform the rest of the company." Etsu said with a frown and waited until the vid call closed before sending a message to all their employees telling them not to come to work until further notified. "There." He said as he hit send. "I doubt that we could report it until we have proof that the attack came from Khan Enterprises."

"Everyone except essential personnel and the ones we have solving this problem can enjoy a hopefully short holiday," Orin said. "We run things pretty tight, so it shouldn't disrupt our flow too much. I'd rather have our people safe, anyway. We don't know how far Khan would go to hurt us and the company." The tall Kaynen leaned down to take Etsu's hand. "We'll figure things out. I'm going into the office to coordinate our people there. What do you want to do?"

"I want to come with you to help in any way I can," Orin insisted.

"I love you." Orin kissed Etsu's cheek. "I'm sorry about all this."

The Vulpan shook his head. "We're not to blame. It was Khan, and we can't allow him to get away with it." He countered.

Orin stood. "Then let's go deal with the bastard."

It took a day and a half to deal with Khan's machinations. Orin, Etsu, and some of their best employees worked tirelessly to unravel what he'd done. In the end, Khan wasn't as wily as he boasted. He left trails that led to him. Illegal operations within Zander Enterprises were followed back to Aven Khan. The police were included from the beginning, showing a desire for transparency and a suggestion of innocence that made the detectives question the evidence that originally made the company look guilty. The police took everything that was found to build a case against Khan and those that had helped him.

At the same time, others were dealing with the electronic attack. It took a day to hunt down the infected areas of the network and another day to repair the problems and retrieve lost data.

Orin and Etsu decided to allow another day to implement more complex security measures to ensure that Khan wouldn't be able to cause them such trouble again.

Etsu was relieved and content when the company was up and running again without a hitch. Everything was finally back to normal and he continued to work with gusto in the company that he worked hard to legitimately own a part of. The Vulpan hummed to himself as he checked his personal planner on a vid screen and nearly choked on air when he realized a truly disastrous thing. His and Orin's first anniversary was approaching…and he still hadn't thought of a good gift!

The Vulpan checked the time on the screen and realized he had but an hour to buy his beloved President something special. He rushed next door to Orin's office and gave him a loud kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry, we're going to have to get together later. Something came up and I have to check on supplies at the shop three blocks away." He told him, half of which was true.

"Can't you send your assistant?" Big brown puppy-dog eyes gazed at Etsu. "I kind of had big plans for us..."

The Vulpan let out a soft snort. "I'll be right back. Besides, we can do whatever you want after work." He insisted.

Orin's begging look turned devilish, swooping Etsu into his arms. " _Anything_  I want?"

Etsu's breath hitched for a moment, but then he gave Orin one of his rare, warm smiles. " _Anything_." He agreed.

Orin grinned like a pup. He released his mate, giving Etsu a smack on his delectable behind as the Vulpan made his way toward the door.

"Hurry." Orin's gaze was intense as he watched Etsu leave.

The slight blush was still on the Vulpan's face even up until he reached the parking garage. As he set the destination on the car, he wondered just what kind of plans his mate had for them. All the more reason for him to find him something nice. When the car stopped in front of the shop, he immediately rushed inside to browse.

He was inspecting the contents of a display case when someone sidled a bit too close for the Vulpan's comfort.

"I'm  _mated_." Etsu asserted without turning around. "And I'm sorry to be rude, but I'm in a hurry." Then, he felt something sharp dig into his side, just short of piercing his shirt and skin.

"Yes," a familiar voice hissed in the Vulpan's tall ear. "A sad state that ought to be  _remedied_." The Kaynen stood closer to Etsu, hiding the sharp weapon in his hand. "Come quietly. If you make a fuss I will cut down anyone who tries to help you."

The fur on Etsu's tail stood straight up in alarm and he let out a sharp gasp. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Shut up, and get moving," Khan hissed, accidentally pressing too hard against Etsu, piercing the Vulpan with the tip of the blade. "Or else someone in here, probably that nice little Vulpan shopkeeper, is going to be bleeding out on her nice clean floor."

A drop of blood ran down the edge of the blade to fall, splashing silently on the tile.

Etsu swallowed down a sharp cry, the sound coming out as a whimper, as he set the object he had in his hands down and began to walk. As they headed towards the exit, he kept staring at the object. It would have been a great gift for Orin. He bit his lower lip in anxiousness as he was all but shoved into another car. A sad thought came to mind. The fox had no lotion or objects with which to leave a trail that time.

\--

_Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! We really appreciate it!_


	17. Ch 17

Orin was still working when his assistant, Kelin, poked his head into the office he shared with his mate.

"Working late, boss?" the young Kaynen asked.

"Hmm? Oh, no, I'm just waiting for Etsu." Orin looked at the clock, a frown on his face. "I hadn't realized it was so late. I'm sorry for keeping you after hours." The brown-skinned Kaynen hastily tidied his desk and stood. "My mate's probably waiting for me down at the car."

Orin's pale skinned assistant smiled wistfully as he followed the boss to the elevators.

"I hope to find my soul mate someday," he admitted softly.

"It's amazing," Orin said. "I strongly recommend it, but I guarantee your mate will drive you crazy, too. Like right now, I know my mate's probably sitting in the car waiting for me. My mind is all worried. I think I'd like to just keep Etsu in my pocket all the time, just for my peace of mind."

They both laughed as they walked out of the building. Kelin waved once as he walked toward his bus stop. Orin went in the other direction to his parking space. He frowned when the car wasn't there. He sniffed the air, not scenting anything strange, though Etsu had certainly been there. Orin decided to walk towards the shop that Etsu had been checking on. Perhaps he'd gotten held up there.

He had broken into a jog by the time he got there. The shop was closed, and Orin couldn't find his mate's distinctive scent anywhere around the building.

Orin wasn't completely panicked at that point, but he was getting very worried. He pulled his mini comp out of his pocket and pulled up the GPS on their car. The last destination wasn't too far from where he was. Orin took off at a run, keeping an eye on his device to make sure the car didn't move.

When he got there, he found the car along with Etsu's scent. He followed it to a little store across the street and then went inside.

"Hello, sir," a little Vulpan shopkeeper said brightly. "How can I help you?"

Orin tapped on his comp to pull up a picture of Etsu smiling teasingly at the camera. The big Kaynen pushed it at her.

"This is my mate, Etsu," Orin said seriously. "Have you seen him? Is he here?"

"Oh, yes." The Vulpan smiled. "I think he was here earlier. But he left without buying anything. He was looking at some of our pieces over in that cabinet." The woman frowned. "He left in quite a hurry with a Kaynen. I didn't see him well, though."

Orin tried to suppress his growl as he hurried over to where Etsu had been. He didn't care to look at any of the wares on the cabinet at all. Instead, he sniffed, moving lower until he was crouching. His eyes narrowed as a familiar metallic scent tickled his nose. He followed it to a small spot on the floor.

He touched the drying spot of blood and slowly brought it to his nose, praying to all the cosmos that it wasn't what he already knew it was. He scented it gently. His eyes closed and his hands tightened into fists.

His roar shook the glass in every cabinet.

The Vulpan's eyes were wide and frightened as he bolted past her, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He stood in the middle of the street, looking desperately in all directions for something, anything, that would tell him where his mate was. He ran around the block twice before collapsing against his car, his chest so tight it was painful.

Etsu was gone. His mate was missing. Someone had taken him and had hurt him enough in the process to make his sweet Etsu bleed.

But Orin's mind couldn't seem to do more than circle in a panic. He wanted to kill someone, but he was lost. He needed help, someone who could find answers at any cost, who could be depended upon to be ruthlessly loyal, whose mind was sharp enough to analyze any problem.

Orin pulled out his comp and made a call to the one man who was all of that and more. It rang twice before he picked up. Icy blue eyes, like a husky, were the first thing Orin saw.

"Loxias speaking... Oh, Orin, it's you," the Kaynen said.

"Dad... It's my mate," Orin said desperately. "He's been kidnapped."

The older man's lips became a thin line as his eyes searched his son's for the truth. "I will find out all that I can, my son. Go home in case he finds his way there and I will call you back as soon as I've news." Loxias ordered.

"He was last seen in a shop on the corner of Benin and Grand." Orin sighed softly. "And thanks, Dad."

The screen went black, and Orin climbed into his car. He took a couple of deep breaths before setting the destination, not trusting himself to drive. The house was dark when he got there. He rushed inside anyway, searching every room and calling for his mate.

The house was empty.

Orin sat on the bed where he'd just made love to his mate that morning. He put his head in his hands, ears drooping, and waited for the call.

Etsu felt several things as he came to. He felt a stinging soreness on the back of his neck that spread down to his shoulder blades. He felt a heavy coldness around his wrists, and his feet were asleep. As he tried to move, he realized that it was because they didn't touch the ground. As he moved further, he began to realize that he was sitting down in a chair. He opened his gradient orange and violet eyes a crack and regretted it immediately when it spurned on a wave of nausea. What the fuck was going on?

"Etsu Kitsun," an unpleasantly familiar voice sang. "Time to wake up."

"Khan!" Etsu hissed, his eyes opening wide as he turned towards the sound. He felt another wave of nausea with the brusque movement, but he pushed it down. "The minute I'm free of this...this...chair? I am going to fuck you up." He grumbled heatedly.

"Such a mouth on you, Kitsun. It's unbecoming. I'm sure we could put it to better use." Khan stroked a long finger across Etsu's cheek. "Besides, when the time comes, you'll find I'm the one fucking you, not the other way around."

The Vulpan immediately lashed out and bit the Kaynen's finger hard enough to draw blood. "I would never allow you to!"

The blow to Etsu's cheek came hard and fast. Pain exploded in his already sore head. His stomach flipped as the chair tilted dangerously to the side. Khan could have caught him, but instead let the chair topple onto its side, banging the pretty Vulpan's shoulder on the hard floor.

"You need to learn some manners. You're as bad as a crass Vulpan bitch." Khan pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at his bleeding finger. "I see Orin Zander wasn't worthy of you. He let you run wild and failed to teach you propriety. I won't make the same mistake." The coldly handsome blond crouched next to Etsu. "And there will be no need for you to allow me to do anything. You will do as you're told or there will be consequences."

Etsu clenched his teeth hard as he fought down the bile once again. "What kind of consequences?" He hissed through his teeth.

"Negative consequences that you would be wise to avoid." Khan's murky dark eyes were devoid of compassion. "You aren't the first companion I've had to train to heel."

"Oh, you are so full of shit," Etsu responded. "I look forward to seeing my mate punch your teeth in."

"I told you, such language is unbecoming." The harsh slap to the same cheek Khan had punched caused the opposite cheekbone to knock painfully against the floor. "We can do this until you learn. I have a MedBay that will make you pretty again for me before I take you to bed." Khan sighed heavily. "I'd hoped it could be different. I wanted to woo you sweetly, but I see that was a foolish imagining." The tan Kaynen stood. "Your kind need clear boundaries and rules or you act out like children." Khan grabbed the back of the chair and set it back on its feet. "Once you understand your place you can become docile and content." The blond shook his head, waves of satiny hair catching the light. "Orin has failed you. You must be so unhappy, but you can't even admit it. You're so tied in knots." The Kaynen stroked Etsu's black and silver locks. "Poor thing."

Etsu tilted his head up as he looked Khan in the eye, ignoring the smarting cheek that was already swelling to double its size. "You...are insane." He articulated.

"Perhaps it's time for a different approach." Khan sighed dramatically. "You, Kitsun, are mine now. I saved you. You don't understand yet, but you will. You're going to do what I tell you." A snake-like smile spread across the Kaynen's face. "For example, in the next few minutes, you're going to suck my cock. You're going to do an excellent job. When I cum, you're going to swallow down every drop."

The Vulpan recoiled at the very thought, leaning his head back away from the Kaynen. "I'd more quickly bite your family jewels right off." He replied.

"There's that mouth again." Khan grabbed a fistful of Etsu's soft hair and held the Vulpan still while he slapped him across the face. A small dribble of blood escaped the corner of Etsu's mouth. "Do you want to say it again and see what will happen?"

Etsu swallowed down the taste of blood as he slowly righted himself. He sent Khan a fervent glare of pure rage. "I said..." He repeated. "That I'd more quickly bite your family jewels right off."

Khan's dramatic sigh was back again as he pulled something out of his pocket. He flicked his wrist, and the object sprang out to form a black rod with a forked end. He shoved it against the bare skin of Etsu's throat and pushed the button. Excruciating pain radiated out from that point. It was hot and sharp, like being stabbed with a thousand razors. The pain crawled across his skin further and further the longer Khan held the button. That time, the pain didn't give him nausea. Instead, it made him dizzy and blacked out the edges of his vision.

When Khan stepped back, taking the evil device with him, Etsu's throat hurt. He realized it was because he'd been screaming.

"Do I need to use this again?" Khan asked coldly. "Or can you hold your tongue?" The tip of the rod danced in front of Etsu's eyes. "There are more sensitive places I could use it."

The Vulpan wheezed, and every breath hurt. But, he still used what energy he had left to tell the Kaynen one last thing. "Th-then...you should...go...and fuck yourself with it." He then broke out in uncontrollable coughing.

Khan's dark eyes narrowed. "I'm going to let this go since you're still learning. Don't expect such leniency and kindness as time goes on." He flicked his wrist and the rod retracted so Khan could put the device in his pocket. "You clearly need a different persuasion for your cooperation." The Kaynen patted Etsu's shoulder condescendingly. "You want that ridiculous Orin Zander? You think he's something special?"

"He's...my soulmate." Etsu insisted with some difficulties. It was becoming harder and harder to talk for the Vulpan.

"I suppose you'd try to protect him if he were in trouble?" Khan asked with clear distaste.

Etsu frowned, not liking where this was going one bit. He refused to answer such an obvious question.

"I wonder if you could protect him from me." Khan asked with a smirk, ignoring Etsu's lack of response.

"From what?" The Vulpan asked through a hoarse throat.

"I'll ruin him," Khan smiled with cruel delight. "I have proof of every awful, foolish, illegal, or scandalous thing he's ever done. I've dug deep on Orin and paid whatever I had to in order to get every bit of dirt that exists on your precious President." Khan spat the name like a curse. "Would you like to see some of the pictures I have? My favorites are the ones that show him whoring himself out in the most literal sense to investors. Imagine what that would do to his reputation if they got out? Do you think anyone at that company would respect him when they've seen the things I've seen? The board won't stand to have such a stain ruining a prestigious company."

Etsu's eyes grew wide at the very thought. He was a practical Vulpan. He never cared about Orin's past or what he did. He was his soulmate, someone he would never judge. But, for that delicate information to be in the hands of someone as crazy as Khan? That didn't sit right with him one bit. "You wouldn't dare."

"Why wouldn't I?" Khan asked casually. "There's nothing in the information that reflects poorly on me, only on Orin Zander and others associated with his thrice-damned company. I dare. Few things would give me more pleasure."

"You leave..." Etsu had to stop for a moment as another slew of coughs overtook him. "You leave Orin alone."

"What incentive to I have to do so?" Khan asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Some of the pictures are quite...intense. I think they'd flood the com system and be passed everywhere quite quickly. Have you ever seen your Orin bottom to another man? Looks like it hurt him a bit, but he still took it all the way into that tight ass, even while he had quite the ensemble of chains and clamps on." Khan's eyes were murky pits of cruelty. "I'm sure his employees would love to see it. Thank the cosmos his mother is dead. She likely wouldn't survive the shock of seeing her son stoop so low just to entice some money into the company."

"Stop it!" Etsu hissed with his broken voice. "Do what you want with me...just let him be."

"I told you what I want, at least to start." Khan licked his lips. "I want your mouth on me, licking and sucking, trying your absolute best to give me the most amazing pleasure of my life." Khan gave a little frown. "But if you don't wish to do that," the blond grabbed Etsu's hair and yanked backward so hard the chair tipped onto two legs as Khan's cruel face came close to the smaller Vulpan's. "If you would rather bite off my family jewels, then I can walk over to that com panel and send those pictures to anyone on the com system right now who might like to have a look."

Etsu closed his eyes as he once again found himself keeping down the bile that threatened to rise back up. "Ok." He said. "Ok, just...leave him out of this."

"Good boy." Khan patted Etsu's hair before unbuckling his belt and opening his pants. "Now open up."

His cock sprang out, already hard and ready. The Kaynen straddled the chair and Etsu was further trapped in it. The seat was low enough that when stood with one leg on each side of the chair, the Kaynen's cock was directly in front of Etsu's face.

Etsu couldn't help but compare him to Orin. Khan wasn't as long and not nearly as thick. As he noted how erect the awful thing was, he realized that the damn Kaynen must have been getting off on his pain the whole time. He reluctantly opened his mouth with his tongue slightly protruding and flattening.

Khan wrapped his fist around the base of his cock, holding it steady so he could rub the head across Etsu's tentative tongue.

"Lick it," Khan ordered with obvious delight. "Make it good."

The Vulpan nearly hurled then and there. He took in a sharp breath through his nose and closed his eyes, licking the tip of the Kaynen's shaft in broad strokes as he tried his best to imagine that it was Orin he was doing this to instead. It wasn't working.

"Open your mouth." Khan ran his fingers through Etsu's hair. "Suck me."

Etsu's lips trembled as he sucked on the head of the shaft. He shut his eyes tighter and took another sharp breath to keep the bile down.

"Tch." Khan sighed. "You're not even trying." The fingers twining in Etsu's dark locks tightened cruelly. "You had better keep me interested. If I lose my erection, I'm going to have to find something else to do to keep from getting bored... like sending out incriminating photos."

The Vulpan's eyes flew open as he sent the Kaynen a furious glare. He sucked harder on the pathetic flesh, digging the tip of his tongue into the underside and dragging it back and forth.

"Mmm, yeah, that's better." Khan looked down enjoying the sight of the Vulpan's lips wrapped around him. "Your eyes are so lovely with anger in them. They glow from within. Such a rare beauty."

The Kaynen grunted softly as he began thrusting shallowly into Etsu's warm mouth.

It felt both strange and absolutely disgusting to feel the hardness of anyone other than his soulmate in the depths of his mouth. But, Etsu focused on keeping his mouth wide enough so that his teeth didn't scrape the nutcase. He worried about the information that Khan had acquired about his Orin. How was he going to manage to get those files back?

"Fuck, your mouth is hot." Khan moaned as he thrust harder, pushing deeper to the back of Etsu's mouth. "Don't stop licking, use that little whore tongue. Suck the cum out of me."

His throat was still sore from the device Khan had used on him earlier. So, it was a lot harder to try to ignore the length that kept driving itself into the back of his throat. He pressed his tongue harder against the underside, inhaling sharply through his nose. He closed his eyes again, his spine shuddering with disgust at the idea of the Kaynen cumming in his mouth.

Khan's breath was coming in hot pants as he tightened his hold in Etsu's hair and thrust into his mouth faster, deeper. Khan suddenly pulled out, leaving the Vulpan gasping.

"Tell me." Khan's eyes were wide and frightening. "Do you like it, bitch? Love it when I fuck your mouth? Use you like a whore?"

Etsu's eyes opened by a mere slit as he closed his mouth and swallowed reluctantly. He had no idea what kind of expression he wore, but he did his best not to show any of the revulsion he felt. The Vulpan wanted so badly to rub it in Khan's face that Orin's flesh was fuller and far more delicious than his excuse of a shaft.

"You gonna stay like that all day?" The Vulpan mocked. "I heard blue balls were pretty painful."

Khan slapped him hard before shoving his cock back in the Vulpan's mouth. He pulled out and smacked him again, on the other cheek. He repeated this until he gave him a final hit, with a closed fist this time. Tears stung Etsu's eyes, and his ears rang. Khan's cock was hard as stone, throbbing as he pumped past the Vulpan's swollen lips. Etsu could taste the precum coating his tongue and it was all he could do to concentrate on not throwing up.

"Fuck, I think I know why you sass so much." Khan's voice was low and rough as he grunted with every thrust. "You like it when I hurt you." He pushed deep and held himself there, cutting off Etsu's air with the meat in his throat. Khan rotated his hips, grinding against Etsu's face. He pulled back, but barely gave the injured Vulpan time to breath before he was thrusting deep and hard again, bruising the inside of Etsu's throat.

"Hell yes," Khan hissed. "You fucking love it." He punched Etsu in the temple without slowing his thrusts. Lights exploded behind the Vulpan's eyes. "Love for me to fuck your face while I hurt you."

Khan grunted loudly, shoving his cock hard into Etsu's abused mouth. The Kaynen came hard, muscles straining, and a volley of curses and insults spewing from his mouth as he shot down Etsu's pained throat. The only consolation for the Vulpan was that Khan was in so deep that Etsu hardly had to taste the bitter cum, just convulsively swallow so he didn't choke.

He stayed in Etsu's mouth until his length softened and slipped free. He sat on Etsu's lap, facing him, uncaring that he was too heavy.

"Mmm, that was perfect." Khan's fingers twined gently in Etsu's black and silver hair, tugging softly against his stinging scalp. "Such a good boy. I knew you'd be mine."

The Vulpan kept his mouth shut as he tried to quell his coughing. The last thing he saw was the smug expression on the Kaynen's face before darkness overcame his vision.

Loxias was quite the intimidating Kaynen. In fact, he was probably one of the reasons that their race was rumored to be ruthless. He was a foot and a half taller than his son and twice as wide, all of it muscle. He kept his black hair long, down in a low fishtail plait that skimmed his backside. The hair was one of the few reminders he had left of his wife.

The Kaynen woman had been one of a kind. She'd loved the way his loose hair draped over her form whenever they made love. She was the only being in their world that had ever seen his hair undone, and she would be the last. Though he had taken a lover or two to bed long after death claimed her, he refused to untie his hair in front of anyone else. Not even his sons.

Having known the pain of losing his mate, the older Kaynen wasted no time in contacting his informants. He would do everything within his power to seek the Vulpan out. Etsu was Orin's soulmate, and therefore, Loxias's son as well. He'd be damned if anyone tried to contradict him on the matter.

Fifteen minutes after he had received Orin's frantic call, Loxias's entourage skidded to a sharp stop in front of his son's home. Loxias sent him a vid call.

"We're on the street in front of your house. The Khan have him. Let's bring him home." He all but demanded, his testy tone the only hint of the deep concern he felt inside.

"I'm coming," Orin responded quickly as he stood. In moments he was at his father's side, and they were off to save his soulmate.

Loxias's entourage consisted of ten of his most lethal men. Orin had grown up with three of them. They had watched over him from a distance, never truly having to engage since the Kaynen was strong from a young age. The twelve of them stealthily made their way into the first three corridors. The fool of a Khan, Aven, had brought Etsu to an edifice that had little to no security.

Loxias laid a hand on Orin's shoulder, making the younger Kaynen aware of the growl rumbling in his throat that was slowly increasing in volume. He clipped it off into silence and continued on with a nod of thanks to his father. Orin's ears twitched as the sound of ragged coughing floated from a door ahead of them. Voices followed, one low and even and the other higher and distressed.

Etsu.

Orin made to barrel towards the door, but his father caught him, shaking his head sharply. Looking into those icy blue eyes, Orin understood. Ramming in there without a plan could very well get Etsu hurt, or worse, killed. Loxias gestured to his men silently, giving each their orders without needing to speak. They would work as a unit, spreading left, right, and center. Each would deal with whatever was in their section, and then assist others. Orin was instructed to take the center.

In seconds, they were in position. Seconds more, and they were opening the door and moving. The first thing Orin saw when the door swung wide was that blasted Aven Khan. The blond's shirt was unbuttoned, and his pants were undone. Khan's dark eyes widened in surprise as he found himself suddenly surrounded. He stepped to the side, lunging to try to step around the Kaynen bearing down on him. When he moved, Orin saw what was behind him, who was behind him.

All the air seemed to leave the room. His love was limp in a chair, his head slumped to the side with blood dripping from his nose and lip, and bruises blooming across his sweet face. One eye was beginning to swell. Orin couldn't tell if he was breathing.

To the left, the others had easily caught Aven Khan and had him pinned to the floor. A part of Orin wanted to immediately run over and stomp him into the ground. But, greater than that need, was the imperative that he touch Etsu. He had to see him breathing and he needed to see his amazing gradient, orange to purple eyes look back at him.

Orin didn't remember moving, but he was suddenly on his knees before Etsu and softly calling his name. Was he truly breathing or was it a trick of the light?

Etsu was so out of it that he didn't know if he was on the verge of dying or if he had passed out into a dream. His eyes slid open just a crack as his blurry vision centered on what was surely an illusion of his mate.

"'Rin." He murmured out loud. "...gonna miss...the staff meeting."

"Etsu," Orin's brown eyes widened. "Oh, thank the cosmos, love." The Kaynen reached out to touch the Vulpan but stopped short, afraid of hurting his mate. "I was so frightened I'd lost you. You're safe now."

The Vulpan was only barely able to give the Orin illusion a smile before passing out, exhausted.

Loxias scowled. "Orin, go ahead in the car and get him to a Medbay unit." He ordered. "Let me handle this Khan."

Orin's dark eyes sought out his father's, but the older Kaynen had his ice blue gaze settled on Aven Khan. Orin turned his attention back to Etsu. He frowned when he saw how the Vulpan's feet didn't touch the floor, yet his delicate ankles were cruelly cuffed to the wooden chair. Orin wrapped a meaty hand around the spindle between Etsu's feet and yanked, snapping the wood with a crack. Though the cuffs were still on Etsu, his feet were free of the chair. Orin bit back a snarl when he circled behind and saw how his mate's arms were stretched tight behind him and cuffed at the wrists to a wooden slat on the chair. Blood dripped from Etsu's wrists where the cuffs had cut into the delicate skin beneath. The wood snapped easily under Orin's hands. He lifted the limp body in his arms. He seemed so light, so small. Orin's chest felt tight.

"Check him for keys for the cuffs," Orin barked to the men who held Khan.

In short order, the keys were found, and Etsu was freed from the damnable contraptions. Orin winced at the raw skin that was further revealed. Etsu needed a MedBay immediately. With a nod to his father, Orin left at a run, cradling his soul mate to his chest.

"Now then, young Khan." Loxias's voice was calm and colder than dry ice. He shook his head slightly, tutting with his tongue. "Such a waste." He made a motion to his men, and they sprung into action, tying and gagging the blonde. "Don't forget to remove the chip we planted on him. You know what to do afterwards." He instructed.


	18. Ch 18

Caspin gasped, throwing his head back as he thrust into Mycha’s mouth. Nix was right. The mouse was a first rate cocksucker. Cas wasn’t entirely sure he believed the cat’s claim that he’d taught Mycha everything he knew, though. The mouse had his head tipped back with pillows under his shoulders and neck to make sure he was comfortable even as Caspin knelt just above the mouse’s head and fucked his talented mouth. The Vulpan himself rested on his elbows and knees over the Murisian, upside-down. Mycha moaned and squeaked, which felt amazing vibrating against Caspin’s length. 

The Vulpan looked at Mycha’s lower body to see the cause of the mouse’s excited noises. Phenner was buried deep in Mycha's ass, a look of ecstasy on his face. Adrian had his long arms wrapped around the albino, whispering wicked things in the bunny’s long ears as he took him from behind.

Adrian sent Caspin a wink as he drove himself even harder into the albino bunny, causing Phenner to plunge deeper into Mycha.

Mycha gasped through his nose and dug his tongue against the flesh in his mouth. His hands slid up Caspin's outer thighs and took hold of the Vulpan's tail, stroking it at the same pace as he was being pummeled.

"F-fuck!" Caspin gasped. "Adrian told you about my tail."

In appreciation, Cas reached down to stroke Mycha's rigid cock that bounced with every thrust of Phen and Adrian. Mycha whimpered around the captain's cock, feeling himself nearing the edge already. He began to suck Caspin with more fervor and stroked him like a mouse on a mission.

Adrian reached over to anchor himself with Mycha's hips as he began to thrust harder and faster into Phen's depths.

"I want..." Caspin blushed and bit his lip. "Nevermind."

The human slowed down his thrusts as he peered at the Vulpan over Phen's shoulder. "What do you want, love?" He goaded.

"Will..." Caspin swallowed. "Will you all cum on me? All over me?"

Phenner let out a noise of agreement as a low rumble resonated from Adrian's chest.

"Absolutely." The human stated as he picked up his pace once more.

It didn't take long for Mycha to spurt right along Caspin's stomach. Phenner wasn't far off after that. He gave Adrian a warning and the human quickly shifted them both back, taking hold of the rabbit's shaft and stroking it, aiming the seed that spilled forth towards Cas's chest. Adrian then gently swung the rabbit down next to the mouse and stood up on the bed, straddling Mycha, who was still diligently sucking the Vulpan. His hands threaded into Caspin's locks as his periwinkle blue eyes gazed down at emerald. He stroked himself a few more times and then released across the Vulpan's upper chest and shoulders.

Caspin felt his own orgasm catching him. The Vulpan leaned back with a cry, slipping out of Mycha's mouth. His seed spurted from his tip as he cried out. The first shot streaked across Mycha's cheek. The rest sprayed his chest and belly. He flopped onto his back next to Mycha, his head next to the mouse's hip. His heart thundered in his chest, and his breath came in gasps.

Adrian leaned down to one of the Vulpan's large ears. "Did it feel good, Cas, being marked by so many of your mates?" He whispered headily. "Each of us so eager to stake a claim on you." He finished, giving the ear a gentle nip.

Caspin moaned softly as a shiver went down his body ending with his tan tail fluffing.

A sudden insistent beeping pulled the Vulpan from wallowing in his after-glow. He groaned as he forced himself to stand, shivering in naughty pleasure as he felt the cold air on his body, wet with the cum of four men, including his own.

"What's that?" Phenner asked from where he was cuddled on Adrian's lap.

"Emergency ping," Caspin answered as he tapped on the vid screen on the wall. "It's like a message that is sent as soon as you're in range of a relay. It gives a short message and..." the fox sucked in a breath, his body tensing. "Something happened to Etsu!" The Vulpan immediately punched in the code for Orin's personal com that had been included in the message.

"Etsu?" Adrian questioned as he leaned forward a bit to play closer attention, concern etched on his features.

"Who's Etsu?" Mycha whispered in hushed tones to Phen.

"Caspin's favorite relative, his cousin," Phenner explained.

The large Kaynen's exhausted face filled the vid screen.

"Orin!" Caspin shouted, utterly uncaring that he was naked and covered in cum with his lovers laying post-coitus behind him. "What happened? Is Etsu okay?"

"He's in the MedBay now." The dark Kaynen ran a hand through his hair. "He was kidnapped...and he got hurt. They say he's going to be okay, but he hasn't woken up yet. Caspin," Orin's brown eyes filled with sadness. "I failed him. I didn't protect him... I don't deserve him as a mate."

"No, no." Caspin shook his head. "Etsu loves you. He wants you."

Orin just shook his head.

"We're coming," Cas insisted in a serious tone of voice. "I'll message you when I figure out our projected arrival time." He took a deep breath. "It’s-It's going to be okay. Call if you need me or something changes."

Orin nodded and the screen cut out. Caspin turned.

"I-I need to go home." The captain’s green eyes filled with tears.

Adrian stood up immediately to chart a course towards Caspin's home planet, Invaer.

 

Etsu's mind was racing long before he awoke. His nightmares recalled each and every slight done by Aven Khan. Towards the end of his horrors were images of a young Orin selling himself out to put the company on top. Did he fail him? Did Khan truly release the information?

The Vulpan woke up with a start. His chest lifted and fell rapidly as he tried to control his thoughts. Where was he? A MedBay? Orin! His hands flew up to cover his mouth as he curled in on his side, tears falling. Another man had violated his mouth. His horrendous cum had dripped down the back of his throat! What would he do? He felt...infected.

"Etsu?" A soft deep voice rumbled next to him.

Blurry gradient eyes peered at the Kaynen for a brief moment before the Vulpan began to sob loudly.

Orin swept his mate off the medunit's bed and into his lap. He surrounded the Vulpan in his arms.

"Hush, love," Orin cooed. "You're safe. Everything is going to be alright. I swear. No one will ever hurt you again."

Even through the sobs, the Vulpan tried to speak. "What are you...sniff! Talking about?" He keened as he took in a shuddering breath. "A-Are you safe? Is the company safe?"

"Absolutely." Orin stroked Etsu's hair. "It's all fine. Everything is safe."

A deep, shaky sigh was exhaled, and the Vulpan finally allowed himself to press the side of his face against Orin's shoulder. "So...he didn't get a chance to send out the leaked information? Thank the cosmos."

"Dad had his people erase everything he had. Nothing got out." Orin tried not to squeeze Etsu too tight. "What did he tell you...show you?"

"Said he had files and footage of your early exploits working your way to the top, and any sexual favors you performed in the process." Etsu elaborated. "Said he'd use it to bring you and the company down."

"This is all my fault." Orin's head hung. "I was wild when I was younger. I had many...exploits. There was always someone who wanted to bed a Zander, especially those involved in the company or were interested in it." Orin shook his head. "It was never anything nefarious involving backdoor deals, but I was still just a foolish pup stretching my legs to run."

Etsu let out another trembling sigh. "I don't care about any of that, Orin..." He insisted as he shifted back to look him in the eye. "I just didn't want him to ruin neither the company's name nor yours."

"He's not going to ruin anything." Orin rested his cheek on Etsu's soft hair. "Everything is taken care of. You'll never see that bastard again, and I doubt anyone ever will."

The Vulpan frowned at the implication, but he wrapped his hands tightly around the Kaynen and snuggled into him again. "Orin...I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, love." Orin let out a stuttering breath. "I would do anything for you."

"Just...don't kiss, or go anywhere near my mouth for a while." Etsu pleaded, tears threatening to fall once again. "Aven, he...I just can't stand the thought of soiling you with his disgusting essence."

"He..." Orin swallowed. "What did he do?" the Kaynen whispered gently.

"He told me if I didn't blow him, he'd broadcast everything he had on you," Etsu admitted in a cracking voice. "...he got off on beating me."

Orin was silent for a moment, trying to get his rage under control. He reminded himself that Khan was either dead or wishing he was dead.

"None of that was your fault," Orin said carefully. "And nothing like that will ever happen again. I'll die before I let anyone else touch you."

"I'd much rather you not die at all," Etsu whispered, not moving from his spot and downright clinging to the Kaynen. "I love you, you know?"

The words came easy to the Vulpan, as if all of his earlier hesitations were completely meaningless in the face of such terrible events that could have very well robbed him of ever seeing Orin again. Etsu had a feeling that he’d never take those words for granted ever again. He would remind the Kaynen time and time again of his feelings for him.

"I love you, too. So much it fills me up until I think I might burst." Orin kissed the top of Etsu's head. "Are you feeling alright? Did the medbay heal you completely?"

"The medbay only healed me physically," Etsu pointed out. "Mentally, I don't even know."

"The doctor said you'll need to see a trauma specialist," Orin murmured. "They'll help you. They said it could be a man or a woman, a Vulpan or a Kaynen, whatever you're most comfortable with. They said if you need me, I can come with you, or you can go by yourself and I will wait right outside. Whatever you need."

Etsu shook his head petulantly. "I don't need any of that...I just need you."

"Need it or not, you have an appointment." Orin sighed softly. "I think maybe I need it," Orin whispered. "Every time I close my eyes I see...I see terrible things." Orin hugged Etsu close. "Will you go for me? With me?" Tears filled the Kaynen's warm brown eyes. "I've never known terror like that before."

The Vulpan felt his heart clench and shifted back once more to look at the Kaynen. He had never wanted to kiss away his worries so badly before. He just couldn’t. He refused to touch his beloved with that ruined part of his body. He held the taller man’s face in his hands and rested his forehead against Orin's instead. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Orin blinked back his tears. "We should call your cousin. I talked to him while you were still under. He was terribly anxious..." Orin raised an eyebrow. "And I don't think I even want to know what I caught him in the middle of. He looked...disheveled."

For the first time since he was kidnapped by Khan, a smile tugged at Etsu’s lips. "Disheveled, huh? That Caspin's sure giving it his all, isn't he?" The tentative smile fell off his face. "But, I don't think I'm in the mood to talk or see anyone other than you just yet."

"I'll send him a message." Orin made a face. "Maybe he won't be...gooey this time." Orin frowned. "Do you want me to ask him not to come?"

"No!" Etsu replied hastily. "I still want to see him, just not yet..."

"He sent me a message. It's going to be a while until he can get here." He petted Etsu softly. "Do you want me to ask him to take more time?"

"No message. Just, let him get here when he gets here." Etsu decided.

"Alright, love." The Kaynen nuzzled Etsu's warm temple. "I'll just send him a ping to tell him you are healed and awake and that you will call when you're feeling up to it. Does that sound okay?"

Etsu nodded. "Thank you.”

 

Caspin lay between Mycha and Adrian. The Murisian preferred to sleep with Phenner, but the rabbit had been occupied with Nix and Rios. Mycha hadn’t wanted to sleep alone, so had very shyly rapped on Caspin’s door. He hadn’t expected Adrian to answer the door naked and erect, with Caspin panting with a vibrating toy inside him. The mouse had nearly bolted, but Adrian had gently coaxed him inside. Then, even more gently, he’d coaxed Mycha to join them in bed. Once the mouse had relaxed, he’d enjoyed himself greatly. His bed partners had equally enjoyed his sweet cries of ecstasy and the feel of his lovely petite body.

They’d bathed and flopped back into bed, falling asleep almost immediately. It was early morning, ship-time. Caspin had woken from a bad dream that was hazy and hard to remember upon waking, but left him with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. The dream had been something about Etsu. He remembered that much. It wasn’t surprising he would be dreaming of his cousin. He was desperately worried about his favorite family member, no matter how Etsu’s mate, Orin, tried to reassure him that Etsu was unhurt and improving emotionally.

Etsu still refused to talk to him, or even see him on the vid.

Caspin knew something was wrong, really wrong. Etsu had never refused to talk to him. They’d always been there for each other. At first, Caspin was stung with jealousy that his cousin would accept help from Orin but not him. That feeling passed quickly. Orin was his mate, his soulmate even. Caspin knew that he would turn to Adrian before anyone else if he were hurt or in trouble. At this point, he would probably turn to his own lovers on the ship before Etsu, as well. He felt guilty to realize that his favorite cousin was no longer his first friend and confidant anymore, but it helped him not to feel hurt by Etsu’s actions.

It worried him, though.

As Caspin stared up at the ceiling of his room, looking at the small glowing star stickers that Phenner had put there. The rabbit had placed them on everyone’s ceiling. No one had the heart to tell him no when Phen was so delighted with the cheap little children’s decoration. It made Caspin smile for a moment, thinking of the memory of Phenner as Adrian had lifted the rabbit on his shoulders to carefully place each star.

The smile didn’t last. Worries about his cousin flooded Caspin’s mind. Orin wouldn’t tell him what had happened to Etsu, only that his cousin had been kidnapped and rescued. Etsu’d had some injuries that a MedBay had healed without complication. Orin and Etsu were both seeing a special doctor to help them deal with the emotional fallout of the kidnapping. Orin wouldn’t explain what that emotional fallout was, leaving Caspin’s overactive imagination to fill in the blanks with various terrible scenarios.

Those different scenarios started running through his mind. Some of the more horrific stories from Mycha’s and Nix’s captivity, usually shared in the dark as they lay quietly in the close confessional moments of bed before sleep, fed more than a few of his darker imaginings. A person, a kidnapper, could do terrible things to another person. His precious cousin. Things that would make Etsu so hurt inside he wouldn’t want to talk to anyone except his soulmate.

Tears pricked his eyes and the men on either side of Caspin were suddenly too warm, too close. The Vulpan wriggled carefully out from between them, holding his breath, hoping neither would wake. Like Etsu, Caspin didn’t want to talk. He didn’t want to look into anyone’s eyes and see the pity there. He didn’t deserve their concern. Nothing had happened to him. He was safe, surrounded by a small army of men who would defend him however they could.

Adrian’s brow furrowed in his sleep and Caspin froze where he stood by the bed. The buff human patted the empty space Caspin had occupied. The fox bit his lip as Adrian reached around until his hand found Mycha. Adrian sighed as he pulled the mouse close, wrapping his arms around him. Mycha smiled softly in his sleep and cuddled into the big man spooned around him. Caspin crept to the door, shifting into a big-eared fennec fox as it opened for him. He scampered down the hall, ears drooping, as he searched for a place to hide from his thoughts and his lovers.

 

Mycha was the second one in the room to wake up. He felt a lot warmer and surrounded than usual. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was cuddled against Adrian. He let out a squeak of surprise that caused the human to stir.

"Hmm?" Adrian wondered as he opened his eyes. "Everything okay, Mycha?" he asked as he sat up, looking around for Caspin.

"When I woke up, the Captain was already gone." Mycha pointed out.

The taller man gave a shrug. "He's probably in the bathroom.  Bound to be somewhere..." He said as he headed over to the bathroom himself. The Vulpan wasn't there, which made him wonder how much earlier Caspin had woken up than they had.

A moment later, Mycha entered the bathroom, as well. The mouse opted for the tub while Adrian showered. Three familiar faces greeted him.

"Oh, have you been here long?" He asked as he joined them in the large tub.

"Only a few minutes," Rios replied.

"You guys were sleeping so peacefully, we didn't want to wake you," Phenner said while splashing to try to make more bubbles. "But Caspin and Adrian have the biggest and best tub." The rabbit grinned. "So we were sneaky sneakers."

"Where's foxy?" Nix asked as he washed Rios's back, paying particular attention around the bases of the Alano's wings. "Is he still under a pile of blankets? Or has our beefcake banned him from slippery floors since poor foxy's so prone to ending up tip-over-toesies?"

Mycha frowned. "You didn't see him here? He woke up before us." The Murisian pondered out loud as he swam over to Phen to give him a hug.

"Maybe he's in the kitchen?" Rios suggested.

"I hope he's making sweet buns!" Phenner blurted as he cuddled Mycha then put a mound of bubbles on the mouse's strawberry blond locks.

But he wasn't in the kitchen, as they discovered after finishing their bathing. He wasn't in the attached living room and recreation area. He wasn't in any of their bedrooms, the bridge, or even in the vast room with the pool and soccer area.

"He's supposed to tell us if he wants to play hide and find," Phenner pouted.

"Nix, your nose is still sensitive from the last heat spike, maybe you can scent him out?" Rios suggested.

"But you can fly overhead to see if he's hiding behind things!" Phen pointed out.

"Mousey-poo can get into small hiding places, too," Nix added with a nod of his head in the direction of Mycha.

"Enough of this," Adrian stated in a serious tone of voice. He inputted several commands into a panel of the ship. A screen appeared, showing a flickering dot on a blueprint-like map. "Caspin is in the portside corner of holding bay 4." As he read more of the information on the screen. "He's in animal form and his body temperature seems to be a bit low..."

Phenner had one of his long white ears in each hand and was tugging them anxiously. "Can we go get him? He's cold!"

"The holds are chilly as hell," Nix commented then smirked. "Falorios helped me figure that out a few weeks ago. We had to keep our clothes on and just unzip things a bit. The chill didn’t cool down my heat a bit, did it, sugar?"

"You did what in the holds- nevermind. Let's go get Caspin." Adrian insisted. The group rushed over to holding bay 4.

It was Nix who spotted him. Caspin was laying up near the ceiling on a metal crossbeam where the beam met the wall. He was curled up with his tail over his nose, but apparently shivering. When they called to him, he curled up tighter, folding down his ears and covering his face with his fluffy black-tipped tail. Mycha, Nix, and Phenner's inhuman ears twitched at they heard a soft, piteous whine come from overhead.

Phenner's lower lip trembled. "He's crying."

Falorios unfurled his wings and flapped hard. The moth flew up, snatching the fox into his arms and then gliding directly to the hold’s door and rushed out of the freezing room. The others were right on his tail as they hurried to the closest room, which was Caspin’s. As Rios climbed on the bed to set Caspin down, the entire group surrounded the two. Adrian immediately grabbed a warm, fuzzy blanket to wrap the Vulpan in.

"Who has the highest natural body temperature?" Adrian asked.

"You and you," Nix pointed to Phenner and Mycha. "You are the designated warmers, get to cuddling."

Phenner immediately scooted under the blanket, cuddling Caspin's furry body close. The rabbit sniffled, trying not to cry. He didn't like when people he loved were sad. It broke his heart. Mycha curled up on the other side, his eyes brimming with tears. The two of them pressed their hands against the fox's cold fur.

"If you shift back we can warm you faster," Phen whispered gently.

Caspin tucked his head down, his ears flat to his skull.

The bed shifted as Adrian sat down. "Come on, Cas." He gently stroked the top of the fox's head. "We love you. Let us help."

With a pop, Caspin shifted. He shook as he sobbed clinging to Mycha and Phenner, setting off sympathetic waterworks in the rabbit and mouse as well.

"E-Etsu won't t-talk to me, or-or see me!" Caspin hiccoughed as he sobbed. "I think something really bad h-happened to him!" He yipped once in distress and buried his face in Mycha's chest, still shivering from the chill of the holding bay as Phenner curled up behind him.

Mycha kept running his small, warm hands through Caspin's hair and pressed them gently to each of the large fennec ears. Tears fell from his large, golden eyes. He exchanged a glance with Phenner, and then they both snuggled Caspin even closer into their sandwich, feeding him as much warmth as they could. Rios and Nix clambered onto the bed, as well and wrapped their longer arms around the three of them on either side.

"That's it. I'm going into hyper drive!" Adrian all but growled as he stormed back to the control room and sat down in the pilot seat.


	19. Ch 19

The human was true to his word. He sat himself down in the cockpit and put his entire concentration on flying them right back to Invaer as soon as possible while being cautious enough not to collide with anything in the process. For only having used hyper drive twice, Adrian felt that he had graduated with Honors as they began to descend into the planet's atmosphere. He set the rest of the flight path on autopilot and headed back to the rec room to address everyone.

"We have a few hours until we're docked. Start packing for a few days' worth of clothes, everyone." He instructed as he began to pack his and Caspin's clothes into a shared bag.

The Vulpan in question had been snatched right up by Nix on the couch. The Civek was, apparently, feeding the fox comfort through touch.

"I-I brought the hot cocoa!" Mycha announced as he set a tray full of mugs on the small table. He took a cup for himself and held it up to his lips for a sip just as the ship encountered some turbulence. With a surprised squeak, the mug's contents were spilled all over him. "Oh no!" He whimpered as trails of hot cocoa dripped down his arms and shirt.

Nix immediately extricated himself from holding Caspin and scooted to the sweetly damp Murisian.

"Oh," Nix shook his head and swept the mouse into his lap.

The cat began licking the Murisian clean, though the mouse was sure a change of clothes and a napkin would have been fine. Nix couldn't be deterred, however, pinning Mycha down to give him a thorough tongue bath.

Mycha squirmed and flailed a bit. "Niiiix!" He whined as he was licked and licked. "I just need to change..." He squirmed some more. "Just let me-!" With a slight huff, he shifted into his feral form to try to make a getaway.

Nix made a happy little mrrow at the little mouse and pounced, catching Mycha with little difficulty. The Civek held Mycha's tiny form in his cupped hands and continued his tongue bath without concern. It was actually more satisfying. Nix could feel his tongue straightening and smoothing ruffled sticky fur. With a little push of Nix's nose, their diminutive friend was flipped onto his furry back so Nix could lick the mouse's soft belly.

The mouse let out a myriad of panicked little squeaks. "Niiiix!" He whined some more, especially when the tongue began to stroke against his privates. "N-Nix!"

Caspin once again marveled at how Mycha's species could broadcast their voice loud and clear while in their feral form. Kaynen, Vulpans, and Phenner's rabbit species certainly couldn't.

The cat ignored the mouse's protests and continued licking, spending extra time on his sensitive areas just to teach him to behave during a bath. Caspin watched with wide eyes.

"Hanh!" The cries became utter moans. "Y-You're gonna make me...nnnn!" He keened as he came then and there. His tiny feral chest rose and fell as he caught his breath, but the rest of the body had all but melted into the feline's hand.

"Good boy," Nix whispered as he cleaned up the new mess.

The Civek finished his work to his satisfaction before snuggling the mouse into the crook of his neck and scooting back to Caspin. Nix gave the captain a little lick on the cheek and snuggled him close.

"Mycha?" Came Cas's questioning voice. "Did you..."

"Hmm?" Mycha responded, still feeling limp and loose.

"He did," Nix said matter-of-factly. "It was delicious. I wouldn't have taken it so far, but mousy was making poor decisions regarding bath behavior. But he's still a very good boy."

The mouse lazily rubbed himself against the Civek in affection before flopping once again.

"I love you, mousy," Nix said affectionately. "Love you, foxy."

"Love you, too, Nix." Cas frowned in frustration as tears came to his eyes for no reason but he was able to blink them back.

"Love you both," Mycha murmured in response. When he got a good look at Caspin's face, he scuttled over to the top of the Vulpan's head right between his ears. "Don't cry, Captain!"

"I'm not!" Caspin argued unconvincingly.

Nix sighed softly as a few drops fell from the Vulpan's thick eyelashes. He leaned forward and licked the tears off their captain's face.

The mouse did his best to give the Vulpan a hug in his tiny form. His paws gently patted at the wavy locks.

"I'm sorry, guys." Caspin patted the tiny mouse. "I'm a wreck."

Mycha followed and rubbed against the hand. "You can be a wreck with us, Captain. We'll keep you safe!"

"I packed your stuff in with my stuff Mycha," Phenner announced as he bopped into the room. "I put in everything you wa-What's wrong?"

The rabbit knelt in front of his captain and wrapped his slim pale arms around the Vulpan's waist.

"Please, don't be sad," Phen whispered into Caspin's lap. "S'gonna be okay."

Cas smiled softly and petted the rabbit's long soft ears.

Over in Nix's room, Rios was just finishing packing up. He thought about it briefly before taking hold of the Civek's pillow and placing it on top of his own bag. He then took hold of Nix's favorite blanket and froze in place. The luna moth hesitantly lifted the blanket to his face and slowly inhaled its scent. His antennae immediately gave a twitch, and then shifted as they noted a slight change. With a frown on his face, he meticulously folded up the blanket and stuffed it in Nix's bag before heading out of the room with them. On the way, he passed by Adrian.

"Hey Ade," Falorios called out. "Have you noticed anything strange going on with Nix?"

The human briefly glanced in the direction of the rec room, where the other four members cuddled together. "Well, he's been very compassionate towards Caspin." He pointed out. "But, considering what has happened, I don't find it strange."

"Yes, but-" Rios began to insist. However, he was interrupted with the slight shake of the ship as it was finally docked.

"Alright, everyone. Time to go. Bring your bags. I have all the paperwork ready." Adrian urged as he got ready to lead them out.

After making their way through the official security, which they generously labeled 'Welcome Area', Caspin and his crew began lugging their luggage toward vehicle storage, where Cas's car was kept when he was off world.

"Everyone won't fit in my little car, but we can hire transport that will carry all of us," Caspin explained tiredly.

They hadn't gone far, however before Phenner was tugging softly at Caspin's sleeve and pointing to a handsome young Vulpan holding a simple sign.

"Isn't that how you showed me you write your name?" the rabbit asked.

Sure enough, when Caspin looked, his name was written in bold letters on the stiff paper. The young man spotted them and smiled. He was a lovely Vulpan, with streaks of red, gold, and brown in his fur. He didn't reach Etsu's level of beauty, but few could.

"Are you Caspin and crew?" the Vulpan asked politely.

When Cas drew closer and nodded, the Vulpan's smile widened.

"Oh, good," he said cheerfully. "I work for President Orin and Vice President Etsu. I'm here to pick you up and get you to their residence as soon as possible." He reached into his pocket and drew out a small imaging device. "Here are my papers. My name's Sifta."

Caspin looked over the imaged documents then returned it to Sifta. "I guess we don't have to worry about cramming everyone into my little car."

"Yes, I had briefly communicated to Orin that we'd be arriving," Adrian explained as he helped Sifta place their bags in the back of the immense car. The vehicle seemed like a merger between a limousine and a van to the human's eyes.

After the group had sat down in pairs, Sifta set the car to take them to Orin and Etsu's house. Everyone except Adrian and Caspin peered out of the window at their Captain's home planet.

"So, um, was your trip pleasant?" Sifta asked awkwardly.

"The voyage was dangerous, but I ensured the safest and fastest route possible," Adrian responded. "My mate here is Vice President Etsu's cousin."

The Vulpan's eyes widened. "Oh, it's an honor, sir, to assist the Vice President's cousin and his mate!" He straightened his back, one red ear flicking nervously. "Don't mess this up..." Sifta muttered under his breath. "You always screw up." He gripped the wheel tighter. "Is there anything I can do for you sirs, I mean gentlemen, while you're here for your thing? I mean, not thing...Your visit. Because you're visiting."

Falorios paid close attention to Nix, but he didn't see the usual mischievous glint that formed in his eye whenever he had the opportunity to exploit someone. "Nothing, I guess," Rios responded to the driver.

When the group arrived, Adrian was surprised to see Orin outside already waiting for them.

Nix followed along without really paying much attention to the young Vulpan, making Rios narrow his eyes in further suspicion. Under his hat, his antennae twitched. The cat's eye was filled with sympathy, instead, as Caspin greeted his cousin's mate.

"Orin, thank you for welcoming us to your home," Caspin stated formally. "May I introduce you to my companions?"

Orin's dark skin hid any bags under his eyes, but there was a tension around his eyes that hadn't been there before. "If it's all the same, I don't want to be rude, but I'd rather get you to see Etsu right away. He's locked himself in our room. There was a news report that...upset him."

"Oh, of-of course." Caspin nodded.

"Very good."

Caspin was prepared to follow the big Kaynen. He didn't expect the massive man to simply pick him up and take him quickly into the house. His long-legged strides ate up the distance in moments. The little tan Vulpan clung to Orin's wide shoulders and looked back at Adrian with startled eyes.

The dark-haired human fought to keep a neutral expression on his face as his mate was taken towards the direction of his cousin. He then broke out into a pleased grin and shook his head, placing his hands on his hips. If anyone was more worried about Caspin and Etsu than him, it was Orin. For the first time ever, he felt a sharp sense of camaraderie towards the Kaynen. "Alright everyone, let's head into the living room and have a seat until Caspin is done speaking with his cousin."

They trooped into the living room, Sifta following, not sure if he should stay or go. He was in the Presidents' house. The cute red-gold Vulpan practically vibrated with nervousness. Nix lagged back, with Rios' eyes on him and tucked an arm around the Vulpan.

"Hey, it's okay, goldy-foxy." He patted Sifta's shoulder. "Sit with me and tell me what's wrong."

The Civek was able to sneak in a few comforting licks before the smaller man sprang away.

"N-nothing's wrong." Sifta wrung his hands together. "Let me get you drinks!" he nearly shouted and scurried off to the kitchen.

"Go easy on him, Nixie," Phen crooned. "He's pretty tense. I don't think he's up for a fuck."

Nix pouted. "I wasn't even trying to nail him...He's little, and I wanted him to feel better."

Falorios sought Adrian's gaze and made 'you see?' motions with his hands, gesturing towards the feline. The human merely shrugged.

Nix flopped dramatically next to Falorios, cuddling up to him. Phen and Mycha ganged up to snuggle on Adrian, the three looking for comfort in their worry about their captain and his cousin.

Sifta came back with tall glasses of refreshing juice. He tried to look confident as he set the tray on a little table.

"Thank you, Sifta," Mycha answered for all of them as he took one of the glasses.

As Mycha took the glass, Orin came back into the room. His wide shoulders were slightly slumped, and his dark hair was a mess. He looked like he'd slept in his clothes.

"Thank you so much for coming," he said to Adrian. "I thought we were making progress, but the last few days...And then he happened to see a news story on that bastard that took him and he lost it." The brown-skinned Kaynen shook his head. "I know he said he wasn't ready to see your mate, but when I knocked on the door and told him his cousin was here, he yanked the door open and hugged Caspin. Then he dragged him in and slammed the door in my face." Orin dragged a big hand through his hair, explaining how the strands had gotten so messy.

Nix made a little tsking noise and stood. He hugged the muscled Kaynen and patted him comfortingly. "It's going to be okay."

"Do you..."Orin swallowed the thickness choking his throat. "Do you think so? How do you know?"

Nix stood on his tiptoes to smooth down Orin's hair. "I really think so. We're all here to help now, honey."

The Kaynen was twice his size, but the feline continued fussing at him. Nix stood on his tiptoes to continue fixing Orin's hair. The Civek gently straightened the bigger man's clothes then led him by the hand to an empty couch, urging him to sit down. He brought him one of the tall glasses and urged him to drink a little. When Orin complied, the cat sat next to him, patting his hand and purring in a soothing manner. It wasn't only Rios who noticed that it was a different purr than they'd ever heard before. When Nix was in heat, his purr was rough and loud, like an engine. When he was content in Rios's arms, it was variable, changing in strength and tone depending on his feeling. This purr was different, gentle and soft, soothing.

Mycha held Phen's wrist to keep him from doing anything until they saw Nix sit down next to the stressed Kaynen. Adrian walked over and sat on Orin's other side. "The important thing is that they're crying and talking together face to face." The human insisted. "You should have seen Cas, he was...he wasn't his best, either."

Rios needed no more proof, from the look of the crew's faces. Something was definitely up with Nix. But, it didn't seem to be harming him or anyone else, so all that the moth could do was observe and be present.

Adrian gave Orin a sad smile and finally began the official introductions. "Everyone, this is Orin, Etsu's mate. Orin, right beside you is Nix. Across from us is Rios, Phenner, and Mycha. They are both friends and mates to Caspin and me. We're a family."

Orin sat for a moment, trying to think of something to say that wasn't rude. He ended up leaning over to whisper to the human. "How do you keep from tearing them to pieces when they touch Caspin or even each other?" The Kaynen's dark eyebrows lifted. "Or are they each only with you? How do you satisfy so many lovers?" The large man looked impressed.

Adrian couldn't help but laugh. "My Caspin's a deviant, and I live to make him happy. Despite how it sounds, we are all decent people who've been hurt deeply in the past. We simply look out for one another and love each other. Is that so wrong?"

Before Orin was able to respond, there was a knock at the door. When the Kaynen went over to the entrance, he saw that it was his father. "Dad?"

"How is he?" Loxias asked in his deep voice. The doorway was barely big enough to allow him through without his having to bend down. "How is my other son?"

"He's...I..." Orin shook his head. "He hasn't slept in days and then he saw the piece of slime who hurt him on a news story. It was terrible. I couldn't calm him." Orin's shoulders slumped. "He locked me out of the room." The Kaynen perked up slightly. "But his cousin Caspin came, and Etsu let him in. They've been talking for a while. I hope that's a good thing."

Sifta timidly stepped into the entryway, his eyes on the floor.

"The Civek, Nix, asked for the chilled lactations of a mammal to drink, and I'm not sure I..." the little Vulpan looked up, his hazel eyes opening comically wide as his red-gold ears flattened to his multi-colored hair. "S-sir! And Sir! I am so very sorry for interrupting." The air around Sifta seemed to shimmer like heat off a rock. It was subtle, but it was there.

Ice blue eyes peered over at the Vulpan. Loxias reached out to gently ruffle the top of the employee's head to calm him. "It's fine, little one." He responded in an almost hypnotizing, calm tone of voice. He then tugged his son into a tight hug. "Etsu will come around. He's strong of will and mind." He reminded him.

Sifta slowly backed out of the room, a little dazed and star struck. The actual Loxias, the father of the company as well as the current President, had kindly overlooked his rude mistake and had even made him feel better. He'd even touched him affectionately. It gave Sifta a pleasant little shiver. He'd never seen the man close up before. Words like 'huge', 'massive', and 'musclebound' bounced around the Vulpan's head. There was also 'handsome', 'attractive', and 'overwhelming'. Loxias in person was like a force of nature. Sifta decided it would be wise to avoid him, even if he seemed kind in front of his son. The Vulpan went to break the bad news to Nix that he couldn't find any chilled animal lactations for him. Strange beings, Civeks. Lovely and sweet, but strange.

"I hope so," Orin murmured. "Ah, and we have guests. Caspin brought his mates with him." Orin continued before Loxias could even ask. "Yes, mates, plural. They have quite an unconventional relationship in their little harem, but everyone seems loving, and they say they're happy. No two of them are the same species. It's amazing. And they are pleasing to the eye, every last one of them. Adrian, Caspin's first mate, said they all come from rocky pasts but found each other and bonded into a family."

"Sounds intriguing," Loxias admitted, the slightest hint of a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips.

"Forgive the delay. This is my father, Loxias." Orin introduced. "There's Adrian over there."

Adrian stood up to shake the large man's hand. "I'm Caspin's mate, and this is the rest of our crew. Mycha, Phenner, Falorios, and Nix."

"A pleasure to meet all of you," Loxias stated as he took a seat between Adrian and Nix since his son had opted for the recliner next to them. "I have heard a lot of interesting anecdotes about Caspin. Etsu and Orin hold him in high regard."

Nix mewed softly and tipped his head up, nose in the air and sniffing softly. His eye dilated as he shamelessly crawled into Loxias's lap, continuing to sniff him.

"Nixie!" Phenner scolded.

Loxias's eyes widened briefly, but then he laughed. "It's quite alright." He lifted the feline's chin with a finger. "Do I smell interesting, young one?"

"Yes," Nix sighed. "You smell...strong, like a protector. And virile, like a father." The cat's tail flicked. "How many have you bedded in a single night?"

The husky-tailed Kayden ignored his son when he began sputtering. "In a single night? Nine."

"And Orin's your pup?" Nix's eye slid to the Kaynen. "You raised him and taught him? He's very healthy and strong..."

"Indeed, he is." Loxias agreed with a rather gentle smile. "Just as your kits will be."

The sound of silence preceded several exclamations yelled out at once.

"Wait, what!?"

"I knew it!"

"Kits?"

Nix pushed back from the wide chest with a sad frown. "I...I can't have kits." He lowered his gaze sadly onto his lap. "I'm a breeder...But, my insides are wrong now. I'm as likely to have kits as I am to not need this eyepatch anymore."

Falorios walked over and wrapped his arms around the Civek from behind, giving the feline a kiss on the cheek. "I already told you that you don't need the eyepatch anymore, love." He insisted. "And I think he's right. My antennae are screaming at me that your chemistry is different, Nix."

"Stop it!" The Civek stood, shoving away from the others. He covered his ears with his hands, shaking his head. "They took it out of me...I...I saw it. They wouldn't waste anesthesia on a slave. They gave us just enough so we wouldn't die of shock." Nix's yellow-green eye was wide but unfocused. "They ripped it out of me. So, don't torture me by telling me I can ever have babes of my own."

Nix yanked at his red-streaked hair, a sob caught in his throat as he remembered the pain and the smell of his own blood and the blood of others filling the air. He was on a table in a room full of tables, strapped down and screaming just like all the others. On the table next to him a Cerata was having her beautiful wings permanently clipped so her wings were still there and lovely, but she could never fly again. On his other side, an Iter was having his venom sacs taken out, and his spines clipped. And then they had come for Nix, for his special part, that let him carry a litter, but leaving the glands that caused his heats.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed sharply in the room. Phenner stood in front of Nix, a fierce look on his face as his hand stung. Nix touched his cheek, where he carried a matching pain.

"Come back now, and calm down," the rabbit soothed. "There you are." He hugged the Civek tight. "I love you. I'm sorry for striking you. My Hanta always said that sometimes you need a bit of pain in the present to pull you from the grip of the pain of the past."

Mycha rushed over to hug Nix, as well, followed by Rios.

With a frown, Adrian placed a hand on the feline's head. "We are going to have to check you over in the medbay later today." The human suggested.

"There's no point." None of them had ever heard Nix sound so despondent and broken. "I told you..."

Phenner took the cat's hand, patting it gently. "Then just think of it as a checkup. Maybe Rios is picking up something else." The rabbit rested his head on Nix's shoulder. "We can make sure nothing's wrong. We care about you, so we worry. Will you do it for us? So we won't worry?"

The Civek hugged his mates close and nodded. "For you...but, you have to come with me."

"We will!" Mycha readily agreed.

Loxias wore an expression of both respect and amusement as he gazed at the group interacting with one another on such a level. They were quite the sight to behold.

The conversation stopped as two figures hesitantly entered. Etsu and Caspin were holding each other's hands tightly. Their eyes were red from crying, but tentative smiles graced their faces. Orin went immediately and dropped to his knees in from of his mate, hugging him close.

"Are you alright?" the Kaynen asked, voice ragged.

Etsu hugged his mate back as tightly as he could, nuzzling against him. "Better than alright." He responded softly with emotion.

Caspin regarded the living room stuffed with men of all species and sizes. Each and every one of them was on their feet and gauging how close to approach. Phenner was the first to break the stalemate as he rushed over to give the hazel-eyed Vulpan a relieved hug.

"We're both ok, I promise." Cas declared as the rest of the men gathered around to touch and hug him. The petite man bit his lower lip briefly before turning his eyes towards the periwinkle blue that he had come to associate with stability and hope. "Can we stay for longer than just a few weeks?" He then gazed at the others' faces. "Would it be alright with everyone if we could?"

Everyone quickly agreed, but it was Phen who piped up excitedly, "We have to! We have to find out if Nixie is blessed by the moons!"

Nix folded his arms and turned away. Caspin looked confused, turning to Adrian for explanation.

"My love...Orin's father and Rios believe Nix to be with child." The human explained. "Nix refuses to believe as much, and we all agreed to take him to the medbay whenever possible to give him a check-up."

"Son, I am going to borrow Sifta from you," Loxias stated with authority as he turned towards the small Vulpan. "Sifta, if you provide for their transportation during their entire stay, I will triple your salary and offer you permanent employment directly under me." He then turned towards the group in question. "All of you are free to stay with me for as long as you wish. My estate is not far from here and has ample space and rooms to accommodate you."

"U-under you?" Sifta asked with wide hazel eyes. "I'm j-just a driver and step-and-fetch. I can't accept so much. It wouldn't be right. I'm just a temp filling in for a woman who is taking a vacation!" The young Vulpan clutched his hands to his chest. "I'll m-mess it up!"

The nervous Vulpan drew Lox's entire attention. He placed a large hand on Sifta's head and softly rubbed it. "You have plenty of time to think about it. For now, I just need you to drive these men, my extended family, around. You've done well, thus far. Do you think you can handle at least that much?"

"Y-yes, sir!" Sifta stammered. "I'll do my best!"

Phenner hopped over to lean against Orin's father. "When can we take Nixie? Tomorrow? Can we do it tomorrow?" He turned to look at the Civek while keeping his side pressed to the imposing Kaynen. "If there's more than one kit can I name it?"

"Stop it," Nix snapped. "I'm not pregnant."

"The medbay will be the one to decide whether you are or not," Rios responded with a smirk.

"You can all go wherever you which, whenever you wish it. I have a medbay in my estate, it's at your disposal." Loxias insisted. "Just be certain to coordinate with one another so that Sifta doesn't have to make too many multiple trips back and forth when you decide to go out."

"Can they come see me every day?" Etsu wondered.

"Of course, they can, son." Lox agreed. "You both can come visit them whenever you want, as well."

"Nixie was right, you do smell nice," Phenner looked up at Loxias through his eyelashes. "How do you feel about long ears and bunny rabbits?"

Loxias once again ignored the choking noise coming out of Orin's mouth. "Rabbits are to be revered and respected for their prowess and stamina." He replied honestly, his voice a low rumble.

"Mycha could probably vouch for that," Nix muttered under his breath.

The Murisian in question blushed hard. "N-Nix!" He hissed at him in embarrassment.

As Nix continued to tease the embarrassed mouse, Orin pulled his mate close.

"Do you need Caspin to stay longer, or can he go with Dad now?" The Kaynen buried his face in Etsu's black and silver hair. "I miss you."

"Cas...see you tomorrow, then?" Etsu called out from where he was as he placed a hand over Orin's own.

Caspin nodded, coming over to give his cousin a goodbye hug. Orin forced himself to let go of his mate long enough to say good night to Caspin, though it was difficult. The group filed out, Nix and Phenner eagerly following Orin's father. Caspin and Adrian were last, the sandy-colored Vulpan giving Etsu a little wave before the door closed behind him.

Dear Jackoff the Second,

Our Captain's home world seems homey on the outside, but seem to have quite a few judgmental folk on the inside. Not that those things matter to me personally, why worry about what can't change? Another thing that struck me was how gorgeous everyone on the planet has been so far. Makes me want to stalk one of them to see if they wake up with bedhead, dry encrusted eyes, and drool in the morning like everyone else. I mean, come on! Granted, I appreciated beauty like the next guy, but Nix and Caspin are notorious for wanting to go for the kill. And, I know I speak for everyone when I say that Loxias is quite the male specimen. The guy must have really loved his wife too, for him to still be the single/available beacon of sexiness of a widow that he is. When I first thought of us rushing out here for the sake of Cas's cousin, I thought for sure that Etsu'd end up overwhelmed by the Love Ship[1]. Instead, it seems like the Love Ship ended up in the hands of a sexy beast.

The Ever Smug,

Rios

P.S.

I should totally cast bets on whether or not Nix is pregnant while I still can. I'll either cash in big or end up broke on my butt. We'll see what that medbay says soon enough.

[1]- 'The Love Ship' coined by reader LadyDe


	20. Ch 20

Orin looked down at his lovely mate, still beautiful even with red-rimmed eyes and messy hair.

"When you wouldn't open the door..." The Kaynen’s voice cracked as he drew Etsu close. "I was so relieved when Caspin came, and you let him in."

Despite having cried his eyes out, Etsu once again felt tears brimming. "I'm sorry, Orin." He whimpered. "I'm sorry for putting you through all of this, and for having worried you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." The big dark Kaynen lifted Etsu into his arms and walked them into their bedroom. "None of this is your fault. I'm just so glad you are feeling better." He sat on the edge of their bed, holding Etsu in his lap. "You are feeling better, aren't you?" Orin asked with concern.

"Yes, thanks to you," Etsu admitted as he nuzzled against the Kaynen, a sound close to a purr escaping his lips. "Thank you for having Caspin come over."

"I don't think I could have stopped him if I wanted to." Orin gently ran his fingers over Etsu's skin, as though reminding himself his mate was truly there and well. "You have a bond with him. You needed him. I think he needed to see you, too."

Etsu continued his nuzzling and pressed a kiss to Orin's cheek. "I love you, Orin." He told him.

"I adore you." Orin dropped his head and held Etsu close. "I never want to be without you. Your happiness is my happiness, and when you're unhappy, my heart aches. I would do anything for you...anything."

The Vulpan's hands raked though the Kaynen's hair. "I know...and you have. And I'm very grateful." Etsu admitted. He pressed a firm kiss to Orin's lips, the first kiss the two of them had shared in two weeks.

The dark-skinned Kaynen let out a shuddering sigh. He let himself fall slowly backward, never breaking the kiss until Orin was on his back with Etsu across his broad chest. The Kaynen let Etsu control the kiss, not wanting to frighten his mate. Orin never wanted the kiss to end.

Etsu followed his mate and continued to kiss him, gradually building in intensity. Soft kisses, open-mouthed kisses...until he slid his tongue along the Kaynen's bottom lip.

Orin groaned opening his mouth to allow Etsu to deepen the kiss. The Kaynen was surprised just how eager his mate seemed to be. "Baby, if we don't stop soon, I don't know if I'll be able to stop at all." He pointed out in a deep and husky voice.

Etsu had finally burned through his stages of grief. At first, he couldn't believe that he allowed himself to be manipulated. He was frustrated, angry, and full of shame. He didn't want to soil his mate with another's essence. Nothing but depression followed...he wasn't able to please Orin. After venting to his beloved cousin, however, he was finally able to release most of those worries.

The Vulpan then longed for his mate and to make up for time lost.

"Then don't." Etsu all but demanded as he dove down for another kiss, a far more heated one.

An excited growl rumbled through Orin's chest as he allowed his hands to roam further, sliding along the backs of Etsu's thighs and cupping his ass.

"I want to give you bliss," Orin rumbled.

The petite man let out a snicker. "I want to give you bliss." He countered as he massaged the Kaynen's scalp. "I want to give you everything."

Orin slid a hand between them, relieved and excited to find Etsu hard. He rubbed his mate's erection gently, watching Etsu's orange and purple eyes for any sign of distress.

But, the lovely gradient orbs were full of desire and a promise of pleasure.

"How do you want to take me, Orin?" Etsu whispered headily.

"Can you ride me?" Orin's voice was deep and rumbling. "I want to see you moving above me. I want to touch you everywhere."

A smirk formed on the Vulpan's face as he swiftly began to pull off his shirt. He gave it a playful spin and tossed it aside. "You want to just touch?" He teased.

"And taste." Orin licked his lips. "Take off your pants and come up here."

Etsu promptly obliged, tugging his pants off and kicking them aside. He then crawled back over to his Kaynen and gave him another heady kiss, his tongue snuck its way inside Orin's mouth and promptly took the cavern as hostage.

The brown-skinned Kaynen moaned, filled with arousal and happiness. He ran his fingers down Etsu's back to tug and stroke the Vulpan's luscious tail.

The smaller man's tongue stuttered against the Kaynen's own, his groan lost within Orin's mouth. "Clothes...clothes off." He panted.

"My arms...suddenly heavy...can't...undress myself..." Orin closed his eyes and let his head fall back, cracking one eye open slightly to peek at his pretty lover.

Etsu shook his head and quickly tugged the man's shirt and pants off. He gave Orin's bottom lip a bite and then grinded down against him.

The Kaynen grunted and bucked, hands snapping to Etsu's hips to guide his movements.

The fox pulled back with a gasp. "Oh, wait!" He exclaimed as he reached into the nearby dresser. "Caspin gave me a bunch of these things...said they were lubrication tablets!" He held one for Orin to see. A slight blush streaked across his nose and cheeks. "He said all you have to do is, well, shove it inside me as far as you can."

"You want me to do that, love? You know how long my fingers are..."

Etsu turned and lifted his tail and butt up high for Orin. "Yes, please."

"Damn," Orin said under his breath, his cock throbbing as he gazed at his mate presented so provocatively.

Orin kissed Etsu's hip then slicked one finger with his own saliva. He put the odd little capsule at Etsu's entrance, pushing it in carefully and letting his finger follow. He pushed in until his finger was fully inside the pretty Vulpan. He curled his finger and rubbed, knowing exactly what he was looking for and how to find it.

"Do you think that it's in deep enough now?" the Kaynen asked wickedly.

The Vulpan gasped and trembled. "O-Orin!" He mewled, squirming at how quickly the tablet began to spread the lubrication evenly inside him. "Please!"

"Hmm, not enough?" The Kaynen's voice was rough with desire as he began sliding his finger in and out, impressed with the lubrication. "Better add another finger to make sure we have it in there really thoroughly."

"Yes, more please...hurry!" Etsu keened, his tail swaying.

Orin eased another finger inside, gently stretching and teasing Etsu, stroking his sweet spot whenever possible. With his other hand, he scratched around the base of Etsu's inky tail.

"Orin!" The Vulpan continued to mewl. "More..."

The Kaynen's dark eyes were nearly ebony with desire. He wrapped a large hand around the base of Etsu's tail and gripped it tight, holding the Vulpan still as Orin slid a third thick finger inside.

"Nnn!" The fox moaned. "Yeeessss." He began to wiggle against the fingers, urging Orin on.

"Baby, you feel so good inside, so tight and soft." Orin began thrusting his fingers inside his smaller mate. "I love you like this, panting and enjoying my touch."

The Vulpan's hands squeezed Orin's calves. "Orin, please! Enough, I need you inside me!" He whimpered.

Etsu didn't have to ask twice. He pulled his fingers free and stretched out on his back, his cock pointing at the ceiling as he gazed at Etsu with dark, hungry eyes.

The fox turned around immediately, taking hold of the Kaynen's shaft and carefully impaling himself upon it. "Hah!" He hissed when he was completely seated.

Orin gazed up at Etsu's face, loving how his mate looked as he took him inside. The Kaynen grunted as Etsu's muscles squeezed and released, adjusting to the thickness filling him. Orin stroked up Etsu's thighs and then couldn't keep his fingers off his Vulpan's sweet cock, slipping up and down the shaft and squeezing the head.

"Orin!" He gasped as he started up a gradually increasing rhythm. Etsu leaned forward, placing his palms on either side of Orin as he began to grind and rock faster.

"Stars, you're captivating." Orin rolled his hips up gently, working with his lover's rhythm. "There aren't words for how much you mean to me."

Etsu shifted his weight to one hand so that he could lift one of Orin's hands to his face, giving the palm a kiss.

The small affection sent a pang into Orin's heart. There was nothing more precious to him than his mate. He would never allow harm to come to him ever again.

"You mean the world to me, too." The Vulpan finally whispered back, a gentle smile forming on his face.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Orin asked.

Etsu pressed another hard kiss to the Kaynen's lips and then leaned all the way back as his hips began to sway at a fast pace again.

Orin began to pant, his heart picking up its pace. Just watching his mate's lovely form moving and arching above him in pleasure would have been enough to make any hot-blooded male's cock rise. But for Orin, it was so much deeper than that. Etsu was the stars and the moons for him. The pleasure hit him down low, but it also filled his heart until he thought his chest might burst.

"Etsu..." Orin growled in warning, taking his mate's member in hand and stroking just how he knew would drive the Vulpan wild.

"Ah!" Etsu cried, tossing his head back. "Hah...Orin!" He keened before he let himself go. He came all over the Kaynen's hand in a few spurts.

Orin snarled as he came, Etsu's muscles clamping down on his much larger mate. The Kaynen's hips rose, lifting Etsu entirely off the bed before Orin dropped back down, a satisfied growl rumbling in his chest.

The Vulpan heaved as he regained his breath. After a moment, he gave Orin a deep, but gentle kiss. "I love you, Orin. So much."

"I love you, too." Orin wrapped his big arms around his soulmate. "Always and forever." His eyes clenched closed. "But, l failed you...Can you ever forgive me?"

"Orin, you have never, ever failed me. But, if it's forgiveness that you want, you will always have it from me." Etsu insisted. "So long as you can forgive me, too."

The Kaynen's chocolate eyes flew open. "What could you possibly need forgiveness for? You've done nothing wrong."

"I was careless...too careless. Nothing like this will ever happen again." The Vulpan responded with finality. "I will protect you, no, we’ll protect each other."

……..

Sifta was up before the sun to get ready for work. He couldn't afford a car so he would have to walk. Walking home the night before had been a little scary. It was far, and he couldn't afford to live in a nice neighborhood. He rented space in an underground warren. He was lucky to have found a place where he didn't have to share a bathroom. It wasn't very nice, though. At least they'd sprayed for vermin before he moved in.

It was also away from where he'd grown up, which was important to him. He wanted a place where no one knew him, and he'd found it. Then, he'd found the temporary job that looked like it might be turning into something more permanent, and it felt like things were finally going Sifta's way.

When the young man had his hair under control and his uniform perfect he left, careful to lock up his small apartment when he left. It was still dark out, but it would take him an hour to walk to his employer's mansion. Sifta hurried, not wanting to be late. He was desperate to keep this job and being on time was a basic necessity of that.

As Sifta hurried down the sod and stone sidewalk, his mind was filled with worries of things that could go wrong. Things that would make him lose this blessing of a job. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the two Kaynen who watched him with predatory eyes as he hurried past. He didn't hear when they began following him.

Just as the Vulpan started to walk across a bridge, the two Kaynen grabbed him by the elbows and rushed him down underneath it. They then pinned Sifta's back to the wall, each keeping a hand pressed against the fox's shoulders.

"What is such an ‘ickle Vulpan doing around here, Jeth?" One of them rumbled in a low voice. His ears and tail were reminiscent of a German shepherd.

"Dunno, Dain, never seen such a cutie ‘round these parts before." The other one drawled. His ears and tail were of a pit bull's.

"I j-just moved in recently," Sifta answered, mouth dry. His hazel eyes darted to look for anyone who could help him, but the neighborhood was sleeping. "N-nice to meet you. Can you p-please excuse m-me? I have t-to walk to work, and I d-don't want to be late."

Jeth's light brown eyes narrowed. "That's a little rude, dontcha think?" His voice took on an edge as he tugged off the Vulpan's tie. "I think he thinks we're beneath him. Look at this fancy little tie." He stated as he handed the cloth to Dain.

The other Kaynen gave the material a whiff. "Heh. He even smells cute, Jeth. Let's play with him a little." He suggested with an eager smirk.

"P-please, I really need this job. I don't think I'm better than anyone, I promise!" Sifta said desperately. "But I need my tie and uniform and I really n-need to go, or I'm going to be late!"

"You mean this tie?" Dain snorted as he flicked the material onto the muddy ground and stepped on it. “Oops.”

Jeth roughly tugged the Vulpan's blouse out of his pants and pulled it up. "Oh-ho! Look at this, Dain, he has a flat little stomach!" He pointed out as he pressed his hand against it.

"Stop it, please..." Sifta shrank back against the stone of the bridge.

"Maybe if you give us both a little kiss," Dain suggested as he neared Sifta.

The Vulpan spooked and rushed past them, only for Jeth to roughly take hold of his tail, tugging him back with such force that Sifta fell hard on his tailbone. The back of his work clothes were soiled with the mud.

Dain reached down to help him up, but the Vulpan's eyes widened like saucers, and he bit the hand on instinct.

"Ouch! You ungrateful little-" Dain hissed, but it was Jeth who backhanded the fox for his conduct.

The brown-eyed Kaynen grabbed Sifta by the front of the shirt, some of the buttons popping off as he slammed the small man against the wall. "I didn't realize you wanted to play rough." He growled.

"N-no! I'm sorry!" Sifta yipped, the air around him rippling subtly. "I don't want t-to play rough! P-please, just let me go to work!"

The other Kaynen frowned at the Vulpan's panicked high pitched. "Jeth, cool off, man. He was only jus' reacting." Dain insisted. "Let him go."

Jeth let out another menacing growl before letting the Vulpan go. He had been holding the petite man a foot off the ground, and Sifta ended up falling into the mud once again. "Beat it, biter!" He hissed.

Sifta didn't need to be told twice. He scrambled onto his hands and knees before taking off, picking up his dirty tie as he ran away.

He ran most of the way to Loxias's mansion. He fell once, making matters worse by skinning his knees and palms and tearing a hole in his nice slacks. He'd stopped the bleeding from his nose, but it had dripped on his white linen shirt, stains that added to the dirt and drying mud. He was nearly in tears when he reached the servant's entrance to the mansion. He knocked tentatively, praying a maid or cook would answer, giving him a chance to clean up a little before he saw his boss. The pain around his eye told him he was likely going to have a shiner. Maybe the cook would take pity on him and give him a cool-pack to take the swelling down. He was also twenty minutes late.

Stars, he was so fired.

............

Loxias Zander had left his guests well-attended the night prior. He left instructions with his chef as to assure that they were all fed. He even ensured that the maid tended to their every need. That morning was the start of one of his few days of leisure, so he opted to wear nothing but his soft and fluffy silver robe. No one, not even his son, questioned his tastes.

However, when the Kaynen opened the door to the sight of a rather battered Sifta, Loxias instantly regretted not being fully dressed. Had he been fully dressed, he would have immediately sought out whoever was responsible for his most recent employee's physical state. Ice blue eyes narrowed as Lox gently lifted Sifta's chin to assess the damage. "Medbay?" He offered.

"N-no, sir!" Sifta said quickly. "Please, don't fire me! I'm so very sorry! I know I'm late, and I've completely ruined my uniform, and I know that you have certain expectations, and I've completely failed you." The little red-gold fox wrung his hands. "I swear I will do everything in my power to make sure it never happens again. I will expect to have the new uniform taken out of my pay, sir. Please, don't fire me." He looked up at the massive Kaynen, one eye swelling shut and the other brimming with desperate tears.

Loxias immediately pulled up the vid caller beside the door and began to bark orders into it. "Jackson! You are now in charge of the ten-seater. Take my guests wherever they wish to go within these twenty-four hours." He then lifted Sifta into his arms and headed over to the kitchen to find him an ice patch that he could hold to his face. "As for you, Sifta. You are not to leave this house, nor my sight, for the next twenty-four hours." The Kaynen concluded as he handed him the patch.

"Th-thank you." Sifta flinched as he pressed the cold patch to his blackening eye. "After they let me go, I ran, but I was still late. I know there's no excuse for tardiness."

"Describe them to me," Loxias stated as he gently deposited the red and gold Vulpan into a chair.

"I-What?" Sifta trembled as he sat patiently in front of the muscled Kaynen.

"Describe who did this to you, with as much detail as you can muster." Loxias elaborated, undaunted.

"I-I don't know. They were just a couple of Kaynens in the neighborhood I live in." Sifta's breath was shaky as he fought to stay calm. "It was my fault for not paying attention enough. I know that sometimes people get beat up and mugged in my area. Besides, I don't think they really meant to hurt me. They were just giving me a hard time, and it got out of hand."

A door opened behind them, Caspin sleepily walking in.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I...Sifta?" The little tan Vulpan rushed over. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I-I wasn't careful enough walking to work..." the young Vulpan looked utterly overwhelmed.

"He was assaulted." Loxias summarized in a calm, but frightening, voice. "And he refuses the Medbay."

"You have to go to the Medbay!" Caspin's hands fluttered in the air. "It's not like it's an extra trip, we're taking Nix anyway."

"N-no!" Sifta's voice was panicked a tiny shimmer rose around him, causing Caspin to narrow his eyes.

"At least let us see where you're hurt," Caspin said with calm authority. His mates would recognize it as his 'captain' voice.

Sifta nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

Caspin turned to Loxias. "Where can we patch him up? Do you have a healer's kit?"

The Kaynen immediately sought a kit out and brought over to the table. "We would have to strip him to search for any other injuries.”

"Well, if he refuses the MedBay, we should probably check him thoroughly," Caspin said seriously. "He needs fresh clothes anyway."

"I agree," Loxias replied. "Would you come upstairs with us? He will probably feel more comfortable with a fellow Vulpan helping him change than someone such as myself."

"Of course." Caspin nodded and took Sifta's hand.

The younger Vulpan was completely speechless. He couldn't even find air to argue, simply following his boss and Caspin blindly.

Once in his room, Loxias dug for the smallest clothing he could find. He had accumulated a varied selection through the years, but none of it was small enough. Regardless, he laid out the smallest clothing of the lot across his bed.

"Sir!" Sifta finally spoke up with a yip. "I can't wear your clothes!"

"Hush," Caspin demanded. The captain was tiny but used to command. "This is what's going to happen. You will disrobe, we will look you over for injuries." Cas held up a hand as Sifta was about to protest and the younger Vulpan's mouth snapped closed. "Don't tell me you're fine. You clearly are not. Now, clothes off. We'll check you, you can clean up in Loxias's bath, and then get dressed in the clothes he's provided." Caspin rested his hands on his hips. "Understood?"

"Y-yes, sir," Sifta peeped.

A smile tugged at the corner of Loxias's lips. "You are truly Etsu's cousin." He commented. "Hardly a soul that could stand in your way when you deem something important enough."

"I'm just used to running a ship." Caspin blushed. "I guess it spills over.

As they spoke, Sifta unbuttoned his shirt with shaking hands, wincing as he pulled it from his narrow shoulders. His back was scraped and bruised from being slammed against the stone under the bridge. There were ugly bruises blooming on the fair skin of his arm where one of the Kaynen had grabbed him.

Ice blue and green eyes surveyed the damage. "I will still be needing that description," Loxias repeated.

Sifta's eyes contemplated the floor. "One was Dain or Din, I think? I-I bit his hand. After the other one... I think he called him Geth or Jeth? The other one yanked my t-tail and knocked me down." Sifta swallowed hard. "I th-thought they were going to hurt me more, but the f-first guy told the one that hit me to let me go." Sifta touched his swollen eye and shivered as he described their appearance. "I'm so sorry I let it happen, sir. Please don't fire me. I'll accept any form of reprimand you think is appropriate."

The Kaynen stored all of that information for the near future. He sat down beside him. "You are not going to be fired, far from it." Loxias refuted as he gently placed a hand on top of the Vulpan's head. "What would I have to do in order to convince you to move in with me? At least until you can afford a place of your own nearby?"

"I...What?" Confusion filled Sifta's face. Then it cleared. "I understand. I'll work however many hours you need me to. I'll forfeit the overtime pay."

Caspin said nothing as he looked at Sifta's bruised skin. There was a scrape on the younger Vulpan's back that Cas put cream and a self-adhering bandage onto. The captain gently tugged on Sifta's pants, reminding him to remove them.

Loxias shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I simply prefer having you live here instead of that kind of neighborhood. I do need my employees in one piece, after all."

Sifta shyly unbuttoned his ruined pants and let them fall. Caspin tutted at the scrapes on the redhead's knees and got to work cleaning them. When he was finished, Cas straightened and handed Sifta a towel, which he wrapped around his waist.

"The bandages are waterproof, so you should be fine in the shower or bath," Caspin told him. "I'll go start the water."

"I can't afford to live here, sir!" Sifta clutched the towel around his waist. "I can barely afford the apartment I have."

"We seem to have our communication wires crossed..." Loxias responded, impatience finally bleeding into his words. "You will not return to your previous neighborhood.  You will have a room of your own here like my chef and bodyguards do. And, other than on work errands, you are not to leave my sight. Is that understood?"

Caspin came  back from the bathing room. He squinted as the air around Sifta shimmered for just a moment, though Loxias didn't seem to notice.

"Y-yes, sir!" Sifta yipped, not letting his limp slow him down as he scurried past Caspin to hide in the half-full tub.

Caspin looked at Loxias with raised eyebrows.

The older man let out a sigh. "I don't mean to frighten him, I am more frightened for him. Am I making any sense?" He asked the hazel-eyed fox.

"What do you know about Sifta?" Caspin said quietly, stepping away from the bathing room door and the sound of water filling a tub that was big enough for Sifta to swim in.

"All that I know is that he was recently employed under Orin and Etsu at the company as an errand runner." The Kaynen responded. "The company ran a quick check on his credentials and saw nothing of note."

Caspin frowned. "Nothing came up in his history that Orin mentioned?"

The massive man shook his head. "Nothing in the slightest," Loxias admitted. "Do you suspect something, young one?"

Caspin's grassy-green eyes went wide as he realized just how close the massive Kaynen was. He was even bigger than Orin... who had nearly eaten him. Cas shivered, looking left and right. Loxias was between him and the door.

"Y-you know that your s-son nearly ate me once?" the little Vulpan's voice trembled as he backed up until he hit a wall.

A devious smile formed on Lox's face as he slowly lowered himself down to look the Vulpan in the eyes. "Oh yes, young captain. I know that very well." He practically purred. "You have our deepest respect, Orin's and mine, for having fought back."

Caspin let out a little yip. "You don't want to chase me? Scare me and make me shift?" Cas's tall ears folded back. "I'm just a throwback... I know we're weaker. It's...It's good you let me stay with everyone else. At school in the burrows, I had to stay with the others like me. They didn't want any disturbances. We can incite trouble. I know I got in trouble in school for setting off some Kaynens who came after me."

"We neither look down upon or value others by their pelts and abilities," Loxias replied. "You are bolder than you think yourself possible. That alone is quite the seductive trait for Kaynen."

Caspin's ears slowly lifted. "You don't look down on throwbacks? You aren't going to chase me?"

"Ah, young one," Lox responded with a deep, low chuckle. He placed a hand gently on one of Caspin's shoulders. "I will only give chase if you ask me of it, and only if it then leads to feisty, feral, love making." He then took a few steps back. "And why do you ask me such things now? Surely, if I had deemed throwback Vulpans in a sour way, I would have never invited you to stay in my home for as long as you wished."

Caspin blushed, a little surprised how exciting the idea was of Orin's tall, handsome father chasing him down and then doing wicked things when he was caught.

"I was just nervous for a moment." Caspin peeked up at Loxias. "I'm going to check on Sifta."

The Vulpan slipped past the Kaynen, brushing against him as he went. Caspin's tail tail floofed slightly.

A sultry smirk formed on the older man's face as he watched the petite fox walk away. Bold, yes. He was sinfully bold.

Sifta was sunk down in the tub, his ears droopy and his eyes closed. Caspin reached over to turn off the water, and the younger Vulpan's eyes popped open.

"Hey, how you doing?" the captain asked gently.

"F-fine." Sifta's hazel eyes darted to the closed door. "Am I taking too long? I can get out."

"No, you stay right there," Caspin assured. "Why don't you let me wash your hair? I know you're probably sore."

Sifta looked uncomfortable but nodded, allowing Caspin to pick one of the fancy products on the shelf. Cas lathered gently, careful not to get soap in Sifta's eyes.

"Your hair color is very pretty," Caspin complimented.

"Th-thank you."

Caspin rinsed the bubbles and pushed the damp locks from Sifta's eyes. "Do you color it yourself, or do you have someone do it for you?"

"I-I wh-what? No...I mean...I don't..." Sifta sat up suddenly, splashing water out of the huge tub.

"Calm down, it's okay." Caspin calmly toweled up the water. "You know what I am, right?"

Sifta was silent, then his voice came in a whisper. "You're a throwback."

Caspin nodded and sat on the edge of the tub, pushing the sensor to release the drain.

"I am. It was hard for a long time." Cas held up a gigantic fluffy towel for the battered, but clean, Vulpan. "But now I'm surrounded by people that love me for who I am. They embrace both my forms. In fact, they love my feral form just as much as this one." Caspin used another towel to dry off Sifta's red-gold hair. "And the people you work for? Orin and Loxias? They don't look down on throwbacks, either."

Sifta peeked out from under the towel over his head. "I-I'm gonna get fired," he whimpered pitifully.

"I swear to you that won't happen." Caspin looked into Sifta's eyes. "I swear it on my tail. They won't hold it against you. They won't give you bad jobs, either. They'll treat you like everyone else."

"I don't know..." Sifta bit his lip.

"Come on." Cas took Sifta's hand and led him from the bathing room as Sifta held the towel around him like a wrap-dress.

When the two Vulpans emerged, the Kaynen took a sharp intake of breath. Sifta was utterly endearing to him in such a state. He had a feeling that, if he didn't dress the boy up immediately, he'd end up doing something he'd regret. "Here, I found some clothes for you. They're the smallest I found, from when Orin was merely in grade school, but they will have to do for now."

"Thank you," Sifta said quietly, taking the clothes and quickly dressing. He was surprised to find they fit relatively well. The fabric was of a much higher quality than he was used to.

Caspin stood next to Sifta, and though the captain was shorter and more petite than the younger Vulpan, Cas was the one with a comforting hand on Sifta's shoulder.

"I understand why Sifta wouldn't go into the Medunit, Loxias," Caspin began gently as Sifta stared at the floor.

Loxias turned his attention towards the smaller man. "Please, enlighten me on the manner." He pleaded.

Sifta stepped behind the smaller Caspin, unconsciously shielding himself. "I-I'm a throwback," he whispered hunching slightly. "M-my documents are all fake. My real name is Sifta, but my family name is made up. I don't have one. I was left as a foundling because of what I am... I-I didn't mean any harm. I just couldn't find a j-job...and I couldn't take the harassment anymore." The young man shook his head.

Caspin patted the hand on his shoulder. "I can imagine how much worse this morning would have been had those Kaynen ruffians known you were a throwback." Caspin looked Loxias in the eye. "They would have forced him to change. They would have run him down like prey. In their charged state, Sifta would have been left with much worse than some scrapes and bruises."

The Kaynen's posture straightened as he took in all the information. The petite captain was right. Careless pups would have surely forced a throwback to shift, all for the thrill of a chase. His ice blue eyes settled onto Sifta's. "I have half a mind to have you never leave this house again." He all but growled. "In fact, I demand that you don't. I can arrange for you to work from one of my home offices here as soon as you're settled in."

"S-sir, I'm sorry I lied!" Fat tears welled in Sifta's hazel eyes. "Please don't lock me in! I'll be good, I promise! I would never steal from you or tell your secrets." A shimmer appeared around Sifta's body. "I c-can't take being locked in...Not again..."

There was a pop and the clothes Sifta had just put on fell to the floor. A medium-sized fox struggled out of them before hiding behind Caspin's legs.

His body was a tawny gold that almost sparkled in the sunshine coming through the window. His legs and ears were a darker brown, as well as most of his tail, which sported a snowy white tip. Wide hazel eyes peeked at Loxias from between Cas's ankles.

Loxias hadn't felt this frustrated in a long time. His stance and voice softened as he sat down cross-legged on the ground. "I didn't mean it like that...we really need to work on understanding one another." He sighed and reached out a hand. "Come here, little one. I promise you won't ever be locked in so long as I have any breath left in me."

Caspin took a step to the left, leaving Sifta with no one to hide behind. The gold fox stared at Loxias for long moments before tentatively creeping forward. He whined softly as he sniffed the big Kaynen's fingers, Sifta's small body trembling with tension.

The older man was patient, slowly pressing his fingers along the side of the Vulpan's muzzle and then up the side of his face until he reached the back of his neck and gently gave him a few pets. When Sifta settled a little more, he gently lifted him onto his lap and continued to pet and stroke his fur. "The last throwback I had on my lap was in a completely different context." He admitted with a soft laugh, his hand never stopping.

Sifta looked up at him, cocking his head questioningly.

A playful smile formed on his face, one that made him appear younger. "His pelt wasn't as lovely as yours, but he certainly knew how to dance."

Hazel eyes widened, and Loxias suddenly had a lap full of naked Sifta. "You got a lap dance from a throwback?!" he squeaked.

"More than once. Many years ago, before I met my late wife." Loxias confessed. He then frowned as he once again saw the scrapes and bruises that marred the fox's skin. "Now that you have nothing to be afraid of, I would really appreciate it if you went with Caspin to the Medbay. For the sake of my own worrisome state."

"Y-yes, sir," Sifta said, blushing.

The door to the room suddenly burst open, Phenner's head sticking in.

"You guys in...Oh, you’re both in here." Phenner turned his head. "Found 'em!" He shouted over his shoulder, causing the doorway to suddenly fill with Caspin's shipmates.

The rabbit skipped in with a wide smile. "If you guys were going to play you should have invited me!" Phen winked at Sifta, who quickly covered himself. "But Rios says Nixie is acting weirder, so he is all in a toot to get him to the Medbay."

"I'm fine, for fuck's sake!" came Nix's voice from the back of the group.

"Something about irritability and refusing to eat fish for breakfast," Phen added helpfully.

"I'm not fucking irritable, godsdammit!" Nix groused. "And the fish smelled bad."

"All the fish?" Rios asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes, all the damned fish, okay?" Nix snapped.

"Sooooo, we came looking for you." Phenner clasped his hands and smiled serenely.

Loxias reached for the remaining clothes on the floor and handed them to Sifta so he could dash into the bathroom to put them back on. "May I join you?" He asked Caspin.

"Of course," Caspin assured as Sifta hurried into his clothes. "Where is the Medbay we're going to?"

"I have one in one of my lower floors." The Kaynen explained. "The elevator's just this way." He finished as he led the group towards it.

Sifta held Caspin's hand as they rode the elevator, the younger Vulpan seeming anxious in the enclosed space.

Sifta leaned close to Caspin's large tan ear. "You mean none of them mind what you are?" he whispered.

"Not a bit," Caspin whispered back with a smile as the elevator pinged and the door opened, allowing the group to spill out.

They followed Loxias down a hall to a huge room filled with medical equipment.

"You could treat anything in here," Caspin said in awe. "And you have other species uploaded into the memory cubes?"

"I have a good size selection," Loxias admitted. "No rabbits or Alanos though, which is why I'd like to ask you both if you'd let the Medbay scan you for my records?"

"Does it hurt?" Phenner asked with wide eyes.

"Not in the slightest," Lox affirmed with a chuckle.

Falorios shifted from one foot to another, his wings giving an anxious flap behind him, as he was unable to keep them tucked away due to his concerns. "Alright, enough chit-chat. Nix, it's the moment of truth." He stated with finality.

"Fine," Nix rolled his eyes. "Ugh, you fuss worse than a Ceran with a new wife." The Civek climbed into the pod glaring at Rios. "Remember, if you are wrong I get to do whatever I want next time we fuck."

"Baby, if I'm right, you can still do whatever you want," Rios agreed. "Only it'd be in celebration, instead."

Nix crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at the moth. While Nix was scanned in one pod, Sifta went into another to be healed. Nix's scan was done before Sifta was finished. The cat climbed out and leaned his hip against the Medunit while Falorios looked at Nix's results on a screen.

The Alano read the information straight off the screen. "Let's see here. Species: Civek, Subtype: Breeder, Gender: Male, Immune system: within normal limits...so far so good! Gastrointestinal: within normal limits, Cardiovascular: Elevated BP, Endocrine: Expectedly elevated stress hormones and pregnancy hormones! Tch, I knew it." He continued smugly. "Check this out, everyone! Reproductive: Pregnant, carrying normally, MULTIPLE!"

Caspin all but shoved Rios aside as he continued reading the statistics. "Fetus health: within normal limits, Skeletal: within normal limits, starry cosmos! Nix!" He cried out in pure excitement. 

"Kitten..." Adrian breathed, unable to get any other words out due to the shock and emotion.

The others were in shock for a good moment before Phenner and Mycha let out squeals and hopped about. The two of them rushed over to Nix and planted a kiss on each of his cheeks from either side.

"You have my congratulations." Loxias chimed in from the other side of Sifta's Medbay.

The moth looked on, smug as all hell, with his arms crossed over his chest and leaning back against one of the Medbay panels. He looked on as the others bustled about, patiently waiting his turn.

Nix's ears folded flat to his head, and he covered them with his hands. His hip slipped from where it leaned, and the Civek sat heavily on the floor. He looked at his lovers surrounding him and promptly burst into tears.

Adrian crouched down and lifted Nix carefully off the ground bridal style. He gave him a hard kiss in celebration and then brought him before each member of his Serahl for a kiss. He started with Caspin, who couldn't help but slip a tongue into the feline's mouth. Phenner's kiss was deep, but not obscene. Mycha's kiss was soft and tender. When he got to Falorios, the moth grinned and took the Civek from his arms to carry Nix himself.

"Guess we'll all going to be celebrating together then, eh Serai?" Rios pointed out, his voice thick with emotion. His kiss was soft and became more and more passionate. By the time he pulled back, he ended up taking a shuddering breath before he could speak. "I think it's due time to have that Seraglio ceremony, don't you think?"

Nix nodded, clinging to Falorios like someone might try to take him away. "H-How did this happen? I saw..." The overwhelmed cat closed his eyes and tucked his face into Rios's neck. "I saw them do it."

Caspin laid a gentle hand on Nix's back. "I think I know, and I should have thought of it, I'm so sorry I didn't think of it at the time."

Nix sniffled. "What do you mean?"

"When you first were healed in the Medbay of our ship, your eye and tail didn't heal," Caspin explained. "But it normally should have. The Medbay didn't completely heal your eye and tail because of the compound you applied to them that somehow blocks it. But, it can heal almost anything." Caspin looked into Nix's yellow-green eye. "It can even regenerate organs, like the one the slavers took from you."

When a song broke out from the Medbay beside them, the group's attention drifted over to Sifta, who was being looked after by Loxias.

"Yes, much better." The Kaynen murmured as he looked over the areas where the wounds and bruises once were.

Nix gave the Kaynen and throwback a hard glance. "...can I have them both, too?" He asked, prompting a groan from Rios and a chuckle from Adrian.

"Sifta is too young for that kind of commitment," Loxias responded, a smirk tugging on the edge of his lips. "And I am too old to keep up with an entire Seraglio, though I have been invited into my own share of Seraglios in my youth." He explained. "However, I'm not averse to casual sex with any number of you at a future date." He added. "Just not all six at once."

"Falorios, you'll help me set up a 'future date' where we can all play with Loxie?" Nix looked up at the Alano with tears still sparkling in his dark lashes.

Rios glanced over at the Kaynen, whose smirk merely widened as Lox gave him a nod. "I don't think that's gonna be a problem, babe." The moth mused.

"Is everything alright?" Loxias asked Sifta, turning his complete attention to the Vulpan. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Sifta said shyly. "Thank you, sir. I apologize for becoming upset and shifting. I've nearly completely trained myself not to shift no matter, what. I'm sorry I lost control of myself. Please, take out an appropriate amount from my pay for the use of the Medunit, as well."

The Kaynen's eyes softened. "Sifta, I really enjoy your feral form. I enjoy looking at it and touching it. It saddens me that you hold yourself back from shifting." He stated. He decided not to go into the subject of payment, as he intended not to cut any kind of pay from the Vulpan.

"Th-thank you, sir?" Sifta seemed completely baffled by his boss's reaction.

"I ask you to never apologize for shifting in my presence." Loxias continued.

"Oh, he's got it bad for that one," Nix commented, as if he were watching some kind of live drama.

“Who's bad?" Sifta asked in confusion.

Nix shook his head, quickly recovering from his shock. "Not you, little lamb. You should take pity on the poor pup and let him take care of you. Make it easier for the both of you."

"I agree," Loxias added, not missing a beat, as he gently lifted Sifta's chin with a finger. "You should definitely take pity on me and allow me to take care of you."

"I...You..." Sifta was so confused and overwhelmed he just yipped softly, unable to handle coherence.

For a moment, Nix was overcome with the urge to head over there and shove both their faces together into a kiss. But, in the end, he let out an amused snort and tugged gently on one of his moth's soft green locks. "About that ceremony..." He urged.

"I think it's time to head back now." Falorios immediately stated. He shuffled over to Loxias to whisper. "Hey, is it alright if we...you know...in our room?"

The Kaynen simply patted the Alano on the back. "Feel free to do whatever you want." He replied. He then raised his voice for everyone to hear. "All of you, feel free to do as you like in the guest rooms. That's what they're there for."

Phenner made a happy little noise and looked significantly at Mycha, wondering if perhaps the different surroundings might encourage the Murisian to be willing to top him like he had Nix. The thought of the little mouse pumping into the Civek made the rabbit cock his head.

"Nixie, who do you think is the babies' daddy?" Phenner asked.

The cat thought for a moment. "Well, each baby can have up to three fathers..."

There was a scattering of the word "what" as it fell from the lips of Nix's lovers with a variety of timing.

"Th-Three fathers, three?" Mycha asked as his cheeks began to glow a pink hue.

"How many fathers do you have?" Nix asked eyebrow raised.

This time, there was a collective "one," as they all replied nearly at the same time.

Phen continued talking while the rest stared at Nix in silence. "I have lots of siblings...Lots and lots of siblings. Only one daddy made them, though."

Nix looked perturbed. "It's basic biology. Up to three sperm can enter an egg. Then there's some sequencer protein, a chopper, and a gluer." The cat shrugged. "The babies will have half my genes, and then the other half is a mix of whatever little swimmers were strongest."

Caspin frowned. "Surely, we can't all be genetically compatible with Civek."

Nix shrugged again. "Mixing is frowned upon, but whenever it's happened, the other species were compatible."

Some of the men had raised eyebrows as they regarded one another.

Adrian let out a laugh. "Well, any mixture of our genes are sure to produce gorgeous babies."

"But, how do we know which three fathers it is?" Mycha questioned.

"A decent Medbay would tell us." Caspin looked around. "And this is more than a decent Medbay. We all just have to let the computer know our DNA. It would only take a few minutes." Cas turned to Nix and bounced with excitement. "Please? I want to see if I'm going to be a co-daddy!"

Nix laughed. "I don't care, sure. I still can't believe it."

Caspin hustled over to a wall and stuck his hand in what looked like a little cubby-hole. He tapped on a screen with the other. There was a beep, and he withdrew his hand.

"Who else wants to see if they're gonna be a daddy?" Caspin said with a grin.

Everyone except for Falorios rushed towards the device. Eventually, they allowed Mycha to go first, then Phenner and Adrian. Rios, who felt pretty confident that he had to be a father of one of the babies, went last. "There."

"Do I have to get rescanned?" Nix asked, rubbing his stomach speculatively.

Caspin tapped a screen. "I think it's all in here." The Vulpan bounced as he worked. "I'm glad this is the same type of system as mine, just fancier." The little fox was quiet for a moment as he worked. "Okay! It will take a minute to sequence and process for two babies."

Everyone waited...and waited. Caspin checked to make sure the program hadn't glitched, but it was humming away and working. Just as Cas thought he couldn't take the anticipation anymore, the machine played a little tune.

"Here it is!" Caspin yipped. "Stars and Cosmos!" he said in shock. He continued in a trembling voice as everyone crowded around. "Fetus one: Male. Mother: Civek. Fathers: Alano, Human, Vulpan.” Cas covered his hand with his mouth. “I didn’t think I would ever…” He looked at Nix, his eyes shining. “This is the most amazing…” He wiped his eyes. “Thank you so much.”

Nix laughed. “You were the one who gave me back the ability to have kits.” The cat shook his head. “I should be thanking you,” Nix grinned up at Falorios. “Hey, Papa.”

The Alano's heart skipped a beat, and he gave the Civek a kiss on the lips. "As if there was any doubt that I'd be the father of one of them." He teased, a proud smirk on his face.

Adrian wrapped an arm around Caspin's waist and pressed a kiss to the back of one of Nix's ears. "This is wonderful, kitten."

"Congratulations!" Mycha all but squealed.

Phenner scrambled over to Caspin and nearly shook him while the Vulpan was sharing a moment of meaningful eye contact with Adrian, the third father.

"The other kit!" Phen shouted excitedly. "What about the other one?"

Cas let out an awkward laugh. "Okay, okay." Caspin scrolled down. "Umm, Fetus two! Oh, this one's a girl!" The captain bounced a little in excitement. "Fathers: Alano, Human, and Other (sample entered as 'Rabbit'). Phenner! You're going to be a dad! And Rios and Adrian again, but a girl this time!"

"I'm going to be a daddy!" Phen squealed and clapped his hands in delight. He darted over to hug Nix as another round of congratulations were heaped on Nix and the fathers-to-be.

"A boy and a girl!" Mycha squealed, hopping from one foot to the other in utter joy.

Rios nuzzled the top of Nix's head. "Damn. I don't remember ever being this happy..."

"Hmm, now I'm worrying a bit. One girl in a crew of men for fathers and a mother...she's going to be spoiled to death!" Adrian chimed with a chuckle.

"Wait..." Caspin said as he scrolled down on the screen. "W-wait... Guys?"

All eyes diverted to Caspin momentarily.

"...yeah?" Rios prompted.

"There's more than two..." Caspin scrolled down, and then scrolled some more.

"How many more?" Nix finally asked after everyone stared at Cas for a moment.

"S-six altogether," Caspin whispered in shock. "Two girls and four boys." His ears were perked up, looking like huge furry triangles. "I will print a copy that shows who are the fathers of which." The Vulpan tapped another screen, and a humming was heard across the room as the information was transferred to hard copy. He returned to the screen and scrolled back and forth. "Rios is a father of every single one." Cas looked up. "But all of us are dads. All of us helped father at least one or more of the babies."

There was a collective silence as the men took in the news. Falorios squeezed Nix tighter against him as he exhaled in surprise. Adrian was already thinking of how many rooms they would need on the ship. Phenner was practically vibrating with excitement at the prospect of having so many kids.

A muffled thump broke the silence as Mycha's body hit the ground. The Murisian had, apparently, passed out.

"Mycha!" Phenner shouted as he dropped to the floor to pull the mouse into his lap and fan Mycha's face. The rabbit looked around at the others. "I know I'm probably only Dad to one of them, but I don't want to only father that one. I don't know if I could do that, that's not how I was raised." Phen gently patted Mycha's cheek. "They will all be my little kits unless the rest of you don't want that."

"I was thinking the exact same thing," Adrian spoke forward as he knelt down to make sure that Mycha was breathing. "It's ok, he's breathing." He peered up at the other three. "They may all be a mix of Rios and two others, but I say we raise them all as if they're all ours. Don't you think, Cas?"

Falorios merely shrugged. "I'm not complaining. Six people, six kittens...we'll all suffer the night mewling together!"

"I get six babies?" the Vulpan squealed happily. "I love babies!" Cas knelt next to Phenner. "Mycha, wake up! We're sharing the babies! You are a dad of six!"

When the mouse finally stirred awake, the first thing he saw were three concerned faces. He let out a groan. "I had the wildest dream, Phen...that we were going to be fathers..." He said groggily.

Phenner kissed Mycha soundly, slipping the mouse a little tongue for good measure. "It wasn't a dream!" The rabbit whispered happily. "We are having so many kits. You are going to be a wonderful dad. I can't wait to tell my family." Phen cocked his head. "I mean, Dad had a lot more than six kits, but he didn't have them all at once!"

The Murisian's face turned red with embarrassment. "I-I'm really going to be a dad, too?"

Phenner nodded and rubbed his nose against Mycha's.

The mouse wrapped his arms around Phen's neck and kissed him with fervor. When they both pulled away, he made his way over to Nix and gave him a tender, but dominant kiss. "Thank you, Nix." He whispered against the feline's lips. "Thank you so much!"

Nix smiled and rubbed behind Mycha's ear. "Thank you for helping." The cat chittered in his throat. "I enjoyed it very much."

Mycha fought not to squirm in place.

"Alright everyone," Adrian called. "We now know that Nix is definitely pregnant, and with six babies, of which we are all the fathers. Let's head back so he can get some rest."

"What would you like to eat, Serai?" Rios asked the feline.

Nix made a face. "No fish." A smile bloomed across his face. "You called me 'Serai'..."

The Civek grabbed Falorios around the neck and kissed him deeply. A content purr, the kind Rios had heard so rarely, rumbled softly in the cat's chest.

The meal was devoid of fish, with Nix's approval. The Civek seemed to have a hearty appetite for nuts and every color of bean or pea Loxias had in his pantry.

There was a small hiccup with the seating, as Nix wanted to sit next to Mycha, Caspin, and Falorios. The black-skinned cat had fussed over the little mouse after finishing his rather lurid kiss with Rios, feeling Mycha's forehead and demanding he be checked in a Medunit in case he'd hit his head when he'd dropped like a stone. Nix hadn't wanted to leave Caspin either, still wanting to pet and cuddle him, even though the Vulpan was no longer distraught over his cousin. Etsu seemed much better, as well, joining them for the meal. As for Falorios, Nix was nearly glued to the Alano. If he wasn't touching Rios, he wanted him near.

They had ended up with Mycha sitting on one side of Nix, Rios on the other, and Caspin across from them.

During the meal, Rios left to get the pregnant Civek more nuts. As soon as the moth left his sight, Nix's ears drooped, and he'd started whining softly as he continued to eat.

"Nixie, what's wrong?" Phenner asked from the other side of Mycha.

"Nothing." The cat's lower lip pooched out in a little pout.

Mycha reached out to take hold of Nix's free hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it, his golden eyes full of concern. "Do you not like the food?" He asked quietly.

"I'm gonna get really fat, and you guys won't want me to be your Serai anymore," Nix sniffled. "Falorios already left because I was eating too much."

"That's not true, he probably went to get something for you!" Phenner pointed out.

"You are carrying our children!" Mycha gasped. "There isn't a shape more beautiful than a mother that's expecting."

"I'm going to have to agree with Mycha on this one, kitten," Adrian added.

"Falorios is my sugar," Nix said while he stared down into his lap. "I won't get any sugar because he won't want me as Serai. Everything's going to be bland!" The distressed Civek grabbed Mycha's small hands. "I hate bland food!" Nix turned back to the table and pushed his plate away. "I'm never eating again." The pregnant cat promptly burst into hormone-induced tears.

"Don't cry!" Caspin reached over to rub Nix's back in soothing circles. "Mycha, go find Rios!"

"Yes, Captain!" He squeaked as he rushed over to the kitchen.

The moth had just finished with his custom bowl of sorted nuts, having picked out only Nix's favorites, when the mouse all but crashed into him.

"Whoa, mousey!" Rios exclaimed as he turned towards the frantic Murisian.

"Rios, N-Nix is upset, he needs you!" Mycha insisted.

The Alano's honey-hued eyes widened, and he grabbed the bowl and rushed over. When he saw the scene before him, he placed the bowl of nuts on the table in front of the Civek and swept him up into his arms. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as he gently wiped away the feline's tears.

"You won't love me," the inky cat hiccupped. "And there's not going to be any sugar, I'll be shaped like a Terullan with an allergic reaction, no one will fuck me ever again, I can't eat anymore ever again." Nix sobbed as he climbed into Rios's lap. "And all the babies will look like you and everyone else, and they won't look like me, and the babies won't love me because I'll be a bad mama, and you don't want to be around me anymore because I'm going to be stupid and fat!"

Falorios held Nix close and kept constant touch, his hands running up and down the feline's sides as he pressed a kiss to the crook of his neck. "Baby, I'll fuck you when you're nice and round. I'll fuck you when your hair goes gray. I'll even fuck you when your skin wrinkles and sags." He vowed. "And the babies will all have something of yours, I guarantee it."

"Do you promise?" Nix's breaths were shuddery, but he visibly calmed with Rios's words and touch.

"I promise," Rios whispered as he gave the Civek a soft kiss on the lips. "I promise."

Nix curled closer into the Alano's arms, his fingers holding tight to Falorios's shirt as an anxious purr filled his chest. The Civek closed his eyes after a few moments an fell asleep.

Silence filled the dining room as everyone stared at the pair.

"Well, that was intense," Phenner piped up, finally.

"He was fine until you left, Rios," Caspin added, more than a little confused and concerned.

Nix could be unpredictable, but it was an unpredictability that they understood and were prepared for. The Civek was often horny and wicked. He was sometimes overcome by a deep-seated sadness and occasional self-destructive loathing that he tried to hide from the others. And his heats, which had been conspicuously absent, were wild but expected. His outburst at the table, however, had been unlike anything they'd seen from the one-eyed black cat.

"We haven't done that Seraglio ceremony of his," Falorios said as he gently rubbed the drained feline's back. "If we prove to him that we are at least that committed, it might calm him." He suggested.

"It's amazing that he conceived of all of us," Mycha admitted with awe. He then turned to everyone else. "Gifts, he spoke of gifts for the Seraglio, didn't he?"

"Jewelry...each person gives jewelry, a bite, and a kiss," Adrian recalled. "The ritual sounds simple enough, if a bit concerning when it comes to the biting hard enough to draw blood part."

"We can bring him to the Medbay afterward!" Caspin stressed.

"That depends if the ceremony allows for it." Falorios countered. "We're gonna have to ask him later."

"He acts a lot like a pregnant doe of one of my people," Phenner commented as he helped clear the table while Rios held a softly snoring Nix. "The doe will always bond to another female and won't want to be separated from her. If the bond mate isn't with the doe they can have quite the hissy-fits." Phen snickered. "That's the only time I've ever seen my father afraid of a female was when my mother's bond mate was gone while she was pregnant with my eighth sister. Mama threatened to cut off his balls if he ever tried to fuck her again. Then she cried and ate an entire tub of iced pennigan flowers by herself."

"...so I'm Nix's adoptive, bond sister?" Falorios mused around. "With benefits!" He concluded with a wicked grin.

"Something like that." Phenner agreed.

When the group finished cleaning up, Falorios carried his beloved Civek back to the guest room that they shared. From then on, until the babies were born, he would be sure not to leave his side.

………….

Loxias had left specific instructions for his chefs and maids to serve his guests their meals. He ordered two meals to be sent up to his own master bedroom, for himself and Sifta. He waited until they both ate their fill and had something to drink before speaking.

"We need to talk," The Kaynen warned as he sat down next to the Vulpan on the bed.

Sifta stiffened. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to feel sorry for. I am the one who needs to apologize, young one." Loxias explained. "When I asked...or, rather, demanded that you stay with me...it was out of fear for your life. I want to protect and care for you."

"Why would you want to do that?" Sifta asked as he stared at the floor. "I should be punished for deceiving you...I-I won't fight you..."

"Do you really want a punishment so badly?" Lox countered. "Come here." He added as he tugged the fox onto his lap. The Kaynen then took hold of the back of Sifta's head and leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips.

The Vulpan gasped, more shocked by the kiss than if the Kaynen had struck him. The massive man's mouth against Sifta's was gentle but filled the Vulpan with anxious confusion.  The smaller man whined in the back of his throat and found himself unable to pull away, not from fear, but because he didn't want the kiss to stop. It made his heart flutter in his chest and an embarrassing hardness in his borrowed pants.

Though Loxias was reluctant, he forced himself to pull away, but he kept the hand at the back of the Vulpan's head and began to massage it gently. "Sifta, are you spoken for?"

Still dazed from the unexpectedly pleasant kiss, Sifta broke his personal rule and looked a Kaynen in the eye. Sifta's brown-green eyes looked huge in his delicate face, and Loxias had a moment to think that the Vulpan's natural hair and fur coloring must have been golden brown. The red-dyed fur suddenly seemed to clash with his lovely eyes.

"Spoken for?" Sifta licked his lips as though trying to taste Loxias there. "I don't understand."

A low rumble escaped Loxias's throat at the sight. "I am asking if you have a mate, young one."

"Of course not." Sifta looked at the older man in confusion.

A smile broke out on the Kaynen's face. "Would you be my mate, Sifta?"

Sifta pushed back from Loxias slightly, searching his face and looking deep into his husky-blue eyes. "Please...don't make sport of me."

"This is no jest," Kaynen replied in a serious tone of voice. "Not once have I ever asked someone to be my mate since my late wife passed away."

"Why me?" Sifta asked, utterly bewildered. "You're strong and handsome. You have money and power. I'm not anybody."

"You're kind and loyal, from what I've seen. I want to teach you, groom you, and kiss you all at once." Loxias admitted. "You have amazing potential. I both admire it and am very attracted to it." A sad smile formed on his face. "I am but an old, lonely Kaynen, a mere shadow of the young and virile man I once was. If anyone is not worthy, it's me."

Sifta gasped, covering Loxias's warm mouth with his hand. "Don't talk about yourself like that! You aren't old! And you're so sexy, and you must still be very virile!"

The Kaynen's eyes crinkled as his smile widened beneath the Vulpan's hand. Behind him, his husky tail began to wag. He pressed a kiss to the palm of Sifta's hand and then took hold of the hand to kiss the wrist and the arm. The larger man then bent down to press a kiss to Sifta's shoulder. "Will you be my mate, then, Sifta?"

"D-do you promise to never hurt me?" Sifta covered his own mouth, shocked at himself.

"I will only hurt anyone who tries to cause you any harm," Lox vowed with a low rumble. "I wish only to protect you."

"Nobody will be able to hurt me, and I get to be with you?" Sifta's small voice was full of wonder.

"Mmm," The Kaynen agreed. "And you can shift however many times you wish in my presence."

"I can't believe you don't mind." The Vulpan looked honestly confused.

"Mind it? I am quite enchanted by it!" Loxias confessed. "Your feral form is beautiful. Would you like to see mine?"

"Yes!" Sifta's eyes opened wide in surprise at his boldness. "D-do you want to see mine again?"

"I would like nothing more." The Kaynen stated as he gently set the Vulpan to the side and began to shift. A moment later, a husky was in his place, one with white fur beneath and black fur on top.

Sifta reached out a tentative hand, sure that mouth was full of pointy teeth, but deciding that he had to feel that amazing, fluffy fur. Loxias sat on his hind legs and leaned into the touch, reaching over to give an affectionate lick to the Vulpan's cheek.

Sifta giggled and wiped off his slobbered cheek on his shoulder. The Vulpan let his fingers delve into the thick, soft fur.

"When I was a kitling in the orphanage, I got so angry sometimes." Sifta's voice was soft and pensive. "Why was it alright for Kaynen to turn into an animal? Their feral forms are something they take pride in. There are so many Kaynen variations that they can show off. Some are strong, like you. Some are beautiful. I guess that's you, too. But, even if they are smaller than the average Kaynen, their feral form is cute or lithe and graceful." Sifta rested his forehead against Loxias's warm fur. "Not for my kind, though. There's no pride to be taken in being a throwback. Our coats are plain and ugly. We're all small and weak when we turn. No one looks at us with envy. No one wants to be us. They are glad to keep us far from themselves like we're contagious. I think most normal Vulpans are cruel to us just to distance themselves from what we are." The dyed redhead sighed softly. "I was going to...to kill myself before I found someone to give me a new identity and showed me how to color my hair and fur to hide what I am." Sifta ran his fingers through Loxias's thick fur, finding comfort in its velvety texture. "If things didn't work out this time... I was going to end it..."

Sifta shifted into his feral form, the air popping as he turned into a golden brown fox. The furry Vulpan crawled forward under the Kaynen's front legs, hiding himself under Loxias's much larger body. Sifta curled into a ball and covered his face with his darker brown paws.

Loxias let out a sad whimper from the back of his throat as he carefully settled himself down to feed the Vulpan warmth. He began to nuzzle and lick at the Vulpan's neck, the back of his ears, and the top of his head. He gently nudged the paws away from Sifta's face with his nose and then proceeded to rub the side of his face against the fox's.

Sifta shivered, though he wasn't cold, and whined softly. He cried out for himself and the pain he'd lived through, for his fear that Loxias would hurt him, and for every throwback that was in pain. He pressed his body close to Loxias, as though he could hide within the bigger Kaynen. When he stopped whimpering, he was exhausted. Something toxic seemed to have left him; a hatred put onto him by anyone who had ever been thoughtless or cruel because he was a throwback. In its place, he let in a bright little flicker of hope for the future...a future with Loxias. Sifta released a sigh that seemed to pull from deep within him. Then, he fell asleep surrounded by the Kaynen's physical and emotional warmth.

..

Thanks for reading and reviews are always greatly appreciated!


	21. Ch 21

Phenner was having a rather raunchy dream that caused a few parts of his body to twitch against the person he was clinging to, which just so happened to be his petite mate Mycha. The two of them were wedged in the middle of a massive bed inside the ginormous bedroom that Loxias Zander had bequeathed to them. To each of their sides rested the other cuddling pairs. Adrian and Caspin were behind Phenner. Rios and Nix were behind Mycha.

The rabbit felt a wonderful feeling rolling over him at the warmth that surrounded him. He liked waking up in a bed with all of his precious mates. Why, it reminded him of his childhood when he practically slept in a pile with his siblings to keep warm. As he roused awake, Phen subconsciously began to grind against the mouse in his arms.

Mycha, unfortunately, did not awake with grace. He practically jumped out of his own skin. Every now and then, the Murisian had nightmares. But, as soon as he realized where he was, he practically melted against the rabbit. "Good morning." He greeted with a small yawn that he covered with his small hand.

"It is a good morning," Phen whispered, trying not to wake the others. "I'm sorry I made you startle." He rubbed his nose against Mycha's, just able to make out the cute freckles across it in the dim light of the curtained room.

The smaller man smiled. "It wasn't you, I just had that dream...the one that makes you feel as if you either had a rug pulled out from under your feet or are falling into your body?" He explained.

"I've never had dreams like that." The rabbit looked thoughtful. "If I fall I usually land soft. I once had a dream about the big moon swallowing the little moon and then swallowing our land. We had to jump onto the big moon at the last second. That was kind of scary. But then there were fun things there and plenty of food, so it was okay in the end." Phen bit his lip and his eyes fell from Mycha's. "I guess at home I used to dream of dying... Just not waking up. I heard people talking about me sometimes when they thought I wasn't listening, especially when I was a kit. I was sickly. They said Brunna, the death goddess, would come for me gently in my sleep someday soon. That I would go peacefully and just not wake up." Phenner's flower-pink eyes were somber when he looked up again. "Sometimes, I would try not to sleep, so Brunna wouldn't take me."

Mycha's heart ached for the young kit Phen had been. He had been told how Phenner had struggled with his health before he joined the Captain and Adrian, but he didn't realize to what extent the rabbit had been suffering. "I couldn't be more relieved that Brunna didn't take you." He responded back softly, emotion bleeding into his voice. "If she had, we'd had never met. I'd have been sold off to a sadist and I would never have known what real love was."

"We're taught at home that life is like a web," Phenner whispered. "So many connections to others that affect everyone and everything. Every tiny strand and crossing is vital. Everything we do is important, it has effects on others and the world." The rabbit nodded sagely. "So, I try not to be a total fuck-wanker." Phen smiled shyly. "Rios taught me that word."

The Murisian's nose wrinkled and he shook his head. "Don't learn anymore words from Rios." He suggested as he took hold of one of the rabbit's ears and nuzzled the side of his face against it.

"I love you, Mycha." Phen let out a contented sigh. "The web has been very good to me."

A wide smile formed on Mycha's face. "I love you, Phen. Tons and tons."

"That's a lot," the rabbit said in wonder.

Mycha pressed a kiss to the ear he was holding and snuggled closer. "...maybe even more than that." He admitted with a light blush.

Nix rolled over in his sleep, away from Rios, and wrapped a dark arm across both mouse and rabbit. The cat mewed softly in his sleep.

Phenner froze until Nix's breathing evened again. "Are you excited for the little kits on the way?" He tried not to wriggle in excitement and wake Nix. "I wish they were here now."

"I'm both nervous and thrilled." Mycha confessed. "A father of six? That is a lot of responsibility."

"You don't have to take on everything," Phen stroked Mycha's cheek. "The responsibility will be spread around."

"I'm still in shock that some of them even have my genes...I only came in him once!" He whispered incredulously.

"I'm really glad that they do." Phen's smile was radiant, even in the dim light. "I hope they take after you." The rabbit's smile faded. "I don't know if it's good for any of them to be mine... Caspin fixed me, but I could pass on sickness... What if it's something the big machine can't fix?"

"I highly doubt it. If something happens and they do end up sick, the MedBay will definitely help them, too. Just like it did with you." Mycha insisted. "And if it doesn't, we'll just take better care of them."

"You really think so?' Phen asked, his voice small and unsure.

"We'll all protect them, I know that for a fact." Mycha replied.

"You don't just mean from being sickly, do you?" the rabbit asked gently.

"I mean from everything that we can." The mouse clarified. "All their lives."

"I can teach them to run, to hide." Phenner shook his head, one long ear fell forward to lay across his cheek. "I'm not a fighter."

"Hiding is just as important in survival as fighting. You teach them to run and hide, and I'll teach them to fight." Mycha stated firmly.

"I didn't know you are a fighter," Phen said, his tone respectful.

"I...I was trained well before I was taken from my planet. The experience morphed me into someone else." Mycha elaborated with a frown. "But, now is definitely the time to start training again. I can teach you, as well. We should all be ready to protect the babies."

"No one will ever have the chance to hurt them." Nix's growl startled them both. "Anyone who tries will have a short bit of torture and pain, then death."

Mycha nearly jumped right off the bed in surprise. "Sorry, Nix. Did we wake you?" He whispered.

"No," the black cat's face was nearly invisible in the near darkness. Only his gem-like eye shone in the dimness. "I'm hungry... And was worrying about the kittens, like you."

Rios suddenly bolted up to a sitting position. "I'll start making us some break-"

"No!" Phenner and Mycha yelped nearly at the same time.

"You stay put." Mycha insisted.

"Mmm, everyone's so lively this morning." Adrian pointed out as he and Caspin stirred awake.

The captain blinked sleepily as he sat up, his hair sticking in all directions. He looked at Nix, who had rolled back over to cling to Rios. "S'okay, Nix. He's not going anywhere."

"Can't...breathe..." the moth wheezed.

"You were going to leave again!" Nix accused. "You don't like sleeping next to me! I don't snore, and I only kick a little! You only got scratched that one time and I said I was sorry!"

"Baby, you can kick, prod, and scratch me however many times you want." Rios admitted. "I was only going to make us something to eat. But, not if you don't want me to move." He raked his hands tenderly through the Civek's hair. "I rather like this, staying in bed with you."

The cat threw a leg over the Alano. "No moving." A hesitant purr vibrated against Falorios. "And keep doing that. That's nice."

The Alano was more than happy to comply. The pads of his fingers began to dig and massage Nix's scalp. "I won't move."

Mycha led Phenner out of the room by the hand, saying something about tea and breakfast. The rabbit looked back at Nix with a giggle and a twinkle in his eye before the Murisian quietly shushed him and pulled him from the room.

Nix's eyes narrowed. "Bunbun has been acting a little funny lately..."

"Hmm?" Rios mused out loud as his fingers made their way down to the back of Nix's neck and continued their massage. "Nah, maybe he's just reverted to his childhood after all of us huddled together like he and his siblings did."

Nix purred softly and settled down. "I thought foxy was acting off, too. You haven't noticed?"

The moth's fingers and hands began to dig and knead at the flesh behind the Civek's shoulders, reveling in the soft purring. "Maybe he's thinking of how to deviously get at Mycha's freckled butt alone later." He suggested.

Nix stretched languorously, making small happy noises as the Alano's talented fingers loosened tense muscles. "Hungry," Nix murmured, the odd behavior of his lovers forgotten. "But food is so far away. Don't want to move." The cat let himself go boneless to lay sprawled across Falorios.

Falorious chuckled as his hands continued their path, digging into any tense area he could find. "Hopefully bunbun and mousey will bring some food back, then."

Nix made a hopeful noise, too content and comfortable to bother with something as complicated as forming words or sentences. Not much later, Phenner and Mycha returned with a tray loaded with foods Nix had seemed to enjoy now that he was pregnant. The cat sat up eagerly and made little gimme hand motions. Phenner giggled and sat the tray on the Civek's lap.

"Thank you," Nix purred warmly as he dug through a little bowl of nuts.

"I second the motion." Rios added with a smile as Mycha handed him a small bowl of food, as well. "Thanks, mousey."

"Where did Adrian and the captain go?" Mycha wondered aloud, noting their absence.

"Maybe they went to get food for themselves?" Rios responded.

Nix's berry-dark lips curled into a little pout. "Didn't want to eat with us?"

"... or maybe they're making everyone something to eat?" Rios quickly amended.

Nix quickly ate everything in the little bowl of nuts except for a single kind that he picked around. He held onto the tray and stood with it.

"I want to go see what they're making," the cat announced as he slipped through the door and headed for the kitchen.

Rios, Phenner, and Mycha followed along to the kitchen just as Nix picked up a sheet of paper. The Vulpan and the human were nowhere to be seen.

"Running errands," the Civek read. "Keep an eye on Nix." The ebony cat frowned. "Foxy signed it with a little smiley face. What the hell do I need an eye kept on me for?" Nix's dark face looked suddenly ashen, he covered his blind eye. "Is... is it a joke about my eye? They said they wanted me to go without the patch, but I just can't... not yet." His tall triangular ears drooped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Rios said as he rushed over to take hold of both of Nix's hands. "You're reading way too much into that note. They're just running errands."

"I hope they remember to bring that ice cream you liked," Phenner mused out loud, trying to raise Nix's spirits.

The pregnant cat's ears perked up a little. "The kind with the little pieces of fruit in it?"

The rabbit nodded. "It was on the list."

Nix sat down on the floor in front of the refrigerator, contemplating Caspin's note. He frowned at it, inky eyebrows drawing downward.

Mycha's eyes widened when he caught sight of something pinned on the fridge. He rushed over and quickly tugged it off, shoving it in his pocket. "S-So, would anyone want something to drink?" He asked out loud.

"They aren't coming back," Nix responded quietly.

Nix pointed at Mycha's pocket. "They didn't take the list. They aren't getting groceries. There won't be any ice cream with little fruit bits." Nix's shoulders slumped. "They want it just to be the two of them again. They couldn't take breaking the news to us. They waited until we were safe, then they left." Nix's looked up at Rios and Mycha with a wide eye, though his pupil had tightened to a slit in a sea of yellow-green.

Mycha's ears flattened down. "They wouldn't do such a thing without letting us know." He countered. "Besides, this isn't the first time they forgot the list!"

Nix reached up to hold the tips of Mycha's fingers. "They're gone." The inky Civek pulled back and curled into himself.

The Murisian rushed forward to hug him. "Stop thinking that way!" He hissed. "They're coming back."

Nix made a soft keening sound that nearly broke Mycha's heart.

Phenner began to rub Nix's back, a deep frown on his face. "Nix, I've been with Ade and Cas the longest. Don't you trust me at least?"

Nix rubbed his cheek against the bunny's shoulder. "Something's wrong. Secrets. Something." The Civek's lower lip trembled.

"Alright, everyone, let's have a seat on the couch." Rios suggested as he plucked Nix right into his arms and they all migrated to the couch. Their two shorter lovers immediately cuddled around the pregnant Civek sitting on the Alano's lap.

"Don't be sad," Mycha urged.

"I'm..." The cat clenched his teeth. "I'm fucking pissed!" Nix shook off their affection and stood, stomping one bare foot. "How dare they leave us? You didn't bail!" The Civek jabbed a claw-tipped finger in Mycha's direction, making the Murisian shrink backwards. "None of you did. What makes them think they can just trot off and play by themselves?" He crossed his ebony arms across his chest and growled.

Sifta walked into the room and froze, scenting the air. His eyes were wide as he tried to slowly back out of the room, but he'd been spotted.

"You!" Nix shouted, pointing at the startled Vulpan.

Sifta whined as his ears dropped submissively.

The cat stormed over to him, half-tail poofed.

"Where are they?" the Civek demanded. "Maybe they are going to sneak off, but not before I make sure they understand what they are leaving behind!"

"Wh-who?" Sifta asked tremulously.

"Don't act like you don't know." Nix growled, snapping his teeth at the confused Vulpan. "You would have driven them to the port."

Sifta wasn't familiar with aliens, especially pregnant ones with sharp teeth. It was too much for the Vulpan and he shifted just as Nix reached for him. With a pop a little golden-brown fox was hanging in Nix's arms. A frightened whine trickled from Sifta's throat.

"Oh!" The Civek exclaimed, just as suddenly. "Sweet little one!" Nix drew the fox close and stroked his back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just upset. Shhh, little kit." The cat swayed gently from side to side as he held the very confused and startled Vulpan.

The three men still on the couch gaped at the feline as Nix reclaimed his seat right in the middle. "You two!" He all but demanded as he pointed at Mycha and Phenner. "...shift, so I can cuddle all three of you."

A bright smile formed on Phen's face. He didn't hesitate to shift and hop onto the feline's lap. Mycha, on the other hand, was eyeing Sifta warily.

"He won't try to eat me, will he?" He whispered in Nix's ear.

The cat gave Mycha a little lick and looked to Sifta. "No chomping mousy, little kit, or you'll get a walloping."

Sifta cringed, then poked his head forward to give the little mouse a friendly lick before showing his belly. Reassured, the Murisian shifted into his mouse form, letting out a soft squeak. Sifta scootched forward on his belly over Nix's lap to snuffle the mouse before giving Mycha a long lick. Phenner hopped over and rubbed his side against both of them.

And that was exactly how Loxias found his guests. "Oh?" He mused out loud at his young beloved in his alternate form. He reached over to gently pet the top of Sifta's head. "See? Doesn't it feel better to be in your alternate forms with others, Sifta?"

The Vulpan rolled on his back to show his tummy once more. Phenner jumped on Sifta, gently nipping his chin, the rabbit's long back feet straddling the fox.

The Kaynen let out a soft chuckle at the soft, content swaying of Sifta's tail. He settled one of his large hands on the lower half of the Vulpan's exposed underside and began to rub it.

Sifta tried to control it, tried to stop it, but in the end his body won out. His back leg kicked twitchingly every time Loxias's fingertips rubbed over a certain spot by his ribs. If he hadn't been in his feral form, he would have blushed. Nix clapped in delight and Phenner licked his cheek.

Loxias exploited that spot mercilessly as his other hand began to scratch behind the rabbit's ears. "This pleases me greatly." He admitted with a low rumble. His gaze fell on the tiny mouse and he motioned towards him with his head as he spoke to Nix. "Does that little one have any weaknesses in that form, as well?"

Nix grinned impishly as he snatched the little mouse. "Tongue baths," the cat purred impishly and gave Mycha's softly furred belly a lick.

The older man's eyes widened slightly at the sight before he began to laugh. He glanced over at Falorios, who had an arm wrapped around Nix's shoulders and was simply watching them. "I have heard that Alanos also have very sensitive antennae." He commented. "And their cum tastes of key lime pie. Is there any truth to that?" He asked in curiosity.

Nix's smile was wicked as he looked up at the husky. "If you're very lucky, maybe you'll get the chance to find out for yourself." The cat licked his lower lip as though catching a bit of cream. "I definitely recommend it."

Phen perked up when Loxias mentioned Rios. The rabbit leapt off of a wriggling Sifta. Phenner scrambled up to the moth's shoulder. The bunny stretched up to rest his paws on the side of Rios's head. Phen's ears swayed as he nuzzled the antenna nearest to him.

Nix seemed to realize Mycha was still in his hand and perhaps the little mouse really did need a quick tongue-bath, urging him to lap gently at the tiny Murisian.

Rios let out a little hiss, reaching over with his free hand to scratch the rabbit's tail in all the right places. "You know better than that, Phen. There are consequences to touching my antennae." He rumbled softly.

Loxias took the opportunity to press a kiss to Sifta's chest before tugging the Vulpan into his arms and sitting beside Nix's other side, settling the fox onto his lap and petting him.

Mycha let out a squeak and began to squirm. "Niiiiix..." He whined quietly as his tail flopped down onto the feline's hand.

Phen squeaked as Rios rubbed a sensitive spot. The bunny toppled from the Alano's shoulder to land, stunned, belly up in Rios's lap. Meanwhile, a purr rumbled in Nix's chest as he carefully smoothed Mycha's soft fur. Sifta watched everything with wide eyes, his breath coming in excited little pants that had begun when Phenner had jumped on him earlier when they were both on Nix's lap.

Loxias smirked at his young mate to be. He began to scratch and pet him everywhere until he could discover his weaknesses. "Do you see, young one? Our alternate forms are nothing to feel ashamed about. We should be more like the cultures of other worlds and accept ourselves as we are."

Unlike the Kaynen, Falorios knew all of Phenner's weaknesses. He exploited each and every one of them until the rabbit's foot began to thump against his thigh.

The Murisian in Nix's hands let out a string of moans that were loud enough for all of them to hear. "O-oh no! Nix, if you don't s-stop I'll..." He whimpered and keened. It was one thing to find release amongst his lovers. It was a completely different thing to peak while in the presence of others. "L-Loxias and S-Sifta will see!"

Nix pulled back slightly, head cocked to one side. "But I want a taste." He nibbled his lower lip. "I don't think they'll mind, do you?" The cat gave the little mouse a teasing lick.

Mycha had never been happier in his life that no one could see him blushing through his fur. He gulped and peered around to see everyone's eyes on him. A shudder ran through his tiny body. "A-Alright," He reluctantly conceded, his voice taking on a slightly dramatic tone. "I-I'm ready."

Nix had given the mouse a few tongue baths since the first one back on the ship. It satisfied something new inside him to groom the mouse. Making the Murisian find ecstasy at the end satisfied something that had always appealed to him. The Civek had become methodical about it, however, and the interruption had the cat starting all over again.

Nix's warm, but slightly rasping tongue worked the pale fur of Mycha's chest, then under his chin, moving to the rest of his head. The cat carefully smoothed every bit of fur. He didn't miss an inch, even washing carefully between each tiny toe, though it tickled the mouse and made him squeak embarrassingly. It was a bit like a brushing and a massage rolled into one for the little Murisian. He next worked his way back around and finished grooming the mouse's stomach. Nix's tongue gentled as he moved lower.

"Hah...Nix..." The Murisian gasped in a shuddering breath. Mycha began to squirm once again, feeling a touch of anxiousness at the thought of everyone seeing him in such a state. But, Nix was the bearer of his children. Something inside the mouse wanted to, no, needed to please him.

A purr rumbled up from the Civek's chest adding another level of sensation that made Mycha's heart thrum in his chest. The cat's brightly colored eye was so close, pupil wide, that the Murisian could see himself reflected in it.

"P-Please!" Mycha mewled, feeling himself rising rapidly to his peak.

Everyone's eyes were fixed, rapt, on the cat and mouse as Nix continued licking. His pace never changed, he just worked his tongue as though he could continue all day, steady and relentless.

"Eee!" The mouse keened as he finally came. He was a twitching, heaving mess in the feline's hand.

Nix happily cleaned Mycha up, making the exhausted mouse twitch when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. When he was done, he licked his lips and smiled at their audience.

"You didn't mind, did you?" The Civek asked them as he leaned back and set the recovering Murisian onto his chest, gently petting Mycha's back.

Loxias had seen many things in his life. But seeing a Civek lick a Murisian to completion in his alternate form like that was certainly new. "It's remarkable that he can speak in his alternate form. Not many can." He pointed out. He then looked down at his lovely Vulpan and smiled. "Did you enjoy that, Sifta?" He asked as his tone of voice fell into sultry levels.

The Vulpan whined, hunching down and curling his tail under to hide his erection.

"Mmm, it certainly feels like you did." Loxias practically purred as he rubbed his hand against the Vulpan's privates. "I can give you relief, right here and now if you wish." He offered as he began to rub him with a purpose. "One yip is consent, twice is to stop. What will it be, precious?"

Sifta whined again uncertainly, but Loxias's talented fingers had his tongue lolling as he panted. The Vulpan closed his eyes tight and yipped once.

The Kaynen let out a gruff sound of satisfaction as he worked the Vulpan with alternating speed. His free hand stroked and scratched Sifta's chest as his ice blue eyes paid close attention to every squirm and twitch. "You divine thing," He rumbled. "Were I a more jealous man, I would have never allowed anyone else to see you this way."

Sifta gave another single yip but kept his eyes tightly shut, not sure that he wouldn't bolt if he noticed everyone watching him and watching what Loxias was doing to him, which felt oh so very good. He'd never gotten many affectionate touches, hugs or kisses, in his life. This was beyond all that and it was a little overwhelming for the Vulpan. His heart pounded with a mixture of anxiety and excitement. Others were watching, and it gave him a surprising thrill. He'd never have thought he would be that way, so exhibitionistic.

It was something he hadn't known about himself but, somehow, with Loxias touching him and these specific people around him, it didn't really feel like a bad thing.

With a boldness Sifta didn't know he had, he slowly rolled onto his back and straightened his voluminous tail, exposing his arousal to everyone. One eye peeked open to see Loxias's reaction, to make sure what he'd done was alright.

The Kaynen felt himself harden beneath the fox. Such honest and sensual reactions were charming as all hell, and positively seductive. He couldn't tear his gaze away. "Sifta, do you have any idea how badly I want you?" He hissed as he rubbed him a little harder and splayed his other large hand all over the Vulpan's underside. "What would you do, young one? What would your face look like after you are filled to the brim with my flesh?"

The image filled Sifta's mind, Loxias large and hard behind him, filling him nearly to the point of pain. He felt an anticipatory twinge in his ass. The Vulpan was shocked to realize that he wanted it, he wanted the husky draped over his smaller body and thrusting deeply inside him.

How would it feel to let this powerful man take him completely? How much of a relief would it be to allow his inner walls to drop and let himself fall, trusting another to catch him, protect him, and pleasure him? How would it be when Loxias was buried to the hilt inside him, growling wickedly wonderful things in Sifta's ear?

The Vulpan yipped and whined as he came all over himself and the Kaynen's hand. He squirmed on his back, thrusting upward in a hitching rhythm, until he finally slumped, panting, on the husky's lap.

The sight caused the Kaynen to harden even further. But, Loxias felt satisfied for the time being. Just as he had thought, the young Vulpan would be an expressive and excellent lover. "One day I hope that you will accept me completely, sweet one." He admitted as he leaned down to press a kiss to the top of the Vulpan's head.

Sifta hid his head under the big Kaynen's arm, suddenly embarrassed. Loxias made their excuses, mostly a need to clean up. He carried Sifta in one arm and grabbed the Vulpan's forgotten clothes on his way out.

Mycha had fallen asleep on Nix's chest. Phen and Rios seemed to be playing some sort of game where the Alano looked for all the ticklish places on the rabbit's white furry body as the bunny hopped around on his lap. Nix had been thoroughly distracted, but his mind returned to worries about Adrian and Caspin.

They had been a mated pair before the rest of them had come along, and had seemed happy together when Nix had met them. They had saved the rest of them in one way or another. Was it really so unlikely to think that now that they were positioned to be safe and cared for that the two mates might want to be an exclusive pair again? The Civek could understand why they would just want to leave. Nix knew he was high maintenance, his owners had complained about it to him often enough. Keeping a breeder Civek healthy and satisfied could be a chore for anyone. Now that Nix was pregnant he knew he was even more of a burden.

When Phenner paused in his play with Rios he looked over to see Nix's face drawn with worry as he wrung his hands. The bunny sighed and hopped off the moth's lap. Phen shifted and pulled on some pants. They had successfully distracted Nix, but it hadn't lasted long. He knew just the thing to occupy the Civek for a few more minutes. Phenner returned a few minutes later holding Rios's electronic tablet out in front of him proudly.

"Look what I found, Nixie!" The rabbit announced cheerfully.

He set the tablet in Nix's lap. It was lit up to reveal a picture of him chasing Caspin in his fox form, who was chasing Phenner in his rabbit form.

"That's an amazing shot," the Civek said with a grin. "I remember the end of that chase game was also particularly fun." He poked the sleeping Murisian on his chest. "Wake up and look at this, mousey. This was before you came aboard. Now we could play this with you in the front." Nix looked up and smiled. "Did Adrian take this picture?"

Phenner shook his head with a silly grin and pointed at Rios.

"Yeah, I should definitely update that background pic to show everyone, though." Rios commented aloud. "I have tons of other pics if you want to see them." He took the opportunity that Nix was occupied to dash into the kitchen to get them something to drink.

"Hmmmmm?" Mycha murmured as his eyes opened. "I don't like chase games..."

Phenner leaned his chin on Nix's shoulder, one long white ear hanging down beside it. "Aww, but you sure love the end of the game, Mycha." The rabbit watched as the Civek began browsing through images Rios had taken.

"That I do," Mycha responded in a mumble. When he finally shook off the last remnants of sleep and realized what he had said, he found himself feeling quite embarrassed. He always spoke before thinking whenever he was awoken.

"Open that folder," Phenner said, reaching forward to tap an icon labeled 'special'.

The folder opened with the touch, bringing up the first image to fill the screen. It was a candid portrait of Nix sitting outside one day when they had a picnic on one of the nicer ports. The sunlight glinted off the red tips of the Civek's hair and he had a relaxed expression on his face. As they scrolled through picture after picture, save for the background, each one was focused on Nix.

"Those are kinda nice," Mycha mused. "You're very photogenic, Nixie."

"Are these all...of me?" the cat whispered in wonder, his head tilted to the side as he peered at the screen.

Rios came back from the kitchen at that moment and let out a half-strangled sound at the pictures that were being shown on the screen of his tablet. He quickly set down the tray with glasses of milk and juice down. "H-Hey, how did you get into that folder? No one's supposed to be able to even see it!"

"Why not?" Phenner asked as Nix flipped to the next picture. "They're all really ni-oh damn, that's hot."

On the screen was Nix, sprawled amidst rumpled blankets, fast asleep. He was naked, a swath of dark skin against the lighter fabric. The inky Civek's knee was bent to expose the length of his cock. Pearlescent white dotted and smeared his ebony chest and stomach. A tiny smile curled his berry-dark lips, asleep and well satisfied. His cheek rested on one outstretched arm, as though reaching out to the one taking the picture.

A heated blush rose to the Alano's cheeks and nose. "They're private, that's why." He let out a small groan followed by a sigh of surrender. "At least, they were private."

Nix blinked at the screen, tapping a little square that pulled back to show each image as a tiny icon. There were easily over a hundred images in the file. He tapped the icon of a recent picture just as Adrian and Caspin came in the doorway. Arms empty.

"No ice cream?" Nix said sadly.

An almost pained expression formed on Adrian's face. "Forgive me, kitten. How about I take you with me later on or tomorrow and you can pick out all the snacks you want?" He offered.

"All of these pictures are great Rios...why didn't you want anyone to see them?" Mycha asked belatedly.

Rios covered his face with a hand. "Because," He said, his words a bit muffled. "I didn't want to seem like some obsessive, lovesick stalker...though, to be honest, I probably am one deep inside."

Nix almost missed Rios's words, the grumpy pout on his face disappearing as he looked down at the image on the screen. It was Nix, again, but Falorios was in this one as well. Nix was asleep, one arm thrown above his head and the blankets shoved down to his waist. Rios's cheek lay gently against the Civek's abdomen, pressing a sweet, careful kiss just above Nix's belly button. Love and tenderness shone in the Alano's eyes as he looked at Nix's tummy.

Tears prickled the Civek's eyes as he carefully held the image close to his good eye, taking in every detail. Falorios loved him, loved the lives growing inside him. Nix felt precious and cared for. The Alano truly did love him, and maybe it really was true that Rios wouldn't leave him or the kits. They could all be together, Rios and Nix and the rest of the fathers, as well as the kits. It was a revelation that made Nix's heart feel like it would burst.

The cat turned to Rios. "I need you to bed me," Nix demanded. "Now."

The Alano's mouth dropped open and closed again a few times. He shot a glance a Caspin, who urged him with his hands to get Nix out of there. With a gulp, he stood up and took one of Nix's hands, helping him up. "How about we...start with a shower?" He suggested.

Nix frowned but allowed himself to be led along. "We usually shower after..."

"I know we do. This time we might need two showers, love." Rios confessed as they entered the massive bedroom and headed towards the adjacent bathroom.

"Please," Nix whimpered. "I need you to take me. I can't wait for showers."

The Alano's second head stood at attention almost immediately upon hearing the plea. For a moment he was torn. But, then he thought of a compromise. "I can't take you completely just yet," Rios admitted as he lifted the Civek into his arms. "But, I can do something about that...need."

Nix whined needily in the back of his throat as Falorios led them into the bathing room, turning on the shower and stripping them of their clothes quickly. The Alano had to take Nix's shoulders and back him into the shower. The cat shivered as the warm water struck his back. He was about to speak another plea, not above begging, when Rios dropped to his knees in front of him. The moth looked up through pale green eyelashes, his matching hair sprinkled with tiny shining beads of water.

Seeing the Civek like this inspired a surge of emotion from the Alano. He could profess his love and undying affections to the feline until he was blue in the face, but Nix would still somehow think it suspicious. Falorios found it quite ironic that, try as he might to express and show his love, Nix only believed him whenever he found secret proof of it on his own. The truth was plain and simple for him, however. The Civek had stolen his heart. Even if they had never touched each other intimately, he would have still stolen his heart. Even if they stopped their intimacy from then onwards, Nix would still be the owner of his heart.

As the Alano took hold of the erect member before him and all but swallowed it whole, he couldn't help but feel grateful for the Civek's heats. The insatiable desire for one another's bodies became the gateway to a far deeper connection.

Nix hissed in a breath and grasped Falorios's shoulders to keep himself upright. The Civek's head fell back, catching the water and making the red streaks in his hair darken to burgundy.

He wanted this, wanted everything. He was a greedy cat, but he didn't care. He'd always been clear to the others that his nature was selfish. They never seemed to believe him or take it seriously. So, his conscience felt clear. He would take it; this lust, love, affection, and sex; until they didn't want to give it to him anymore. But, he was realizing that the time when they pushed him away might not be soon, might even be never.

The thought of never being alone made him pull back and thrust lightly into Rios's talented mouth. He wanted to be taken, claimed. He tried to back out of the moth's mouth, so he could turn and present his backside to the pale-haired man.

Sensing what the Civek was trying to do, Rios held on tighter to Nix's hips and sucked harder as one of his hands slid around to slide a finger inside the feline's entrance. The Alano knew just where to drag his finger against to stimulate his lover's sweet spot. His tongue dug into the underside of the flesh in his mouth as he dove down and pulled back at a faster pace.

"Anh!" Nix cried out, stilling for a moment before his legs trembled and he had to lean against the cool tile of the wall for support.

A second finger worked its way inside him. The Civek tightened his muscles, making Rios push harder and force them into his channel. The fingers thrust inside him as Nix whimpered and moaned. The Alano's mouth found a rhythm, thrusting in to tease against where he was most sensitive as he took the cat's length deep, tongue pressing and rubbing wherever it could reach.

Nix let out a shuddering wail as his orgasm rushed through him in crashing waves, his fingers clenched in his lover's soft damp hair.

The moth swallowed it all down and gently licked him clean as he peered up at the Civek with searing, honey-hued eyes. "That's gonna have to do for now, baby." He practically purred as he got back to cleaning them both up. "I promise much, much more soon. And not just me, either."

"What?" Nix asked blearily as Rios started washing the Civek's hair.

The Alano let out a snicker and finished up washing them both up. He gave Nix a soft kiss on the lips and gave him a mischievous smile. "I think it's time we go back to the others."

"Do I have to put on pants?" Nix asked. "I'm too comfortable to argue with pants."

"You don't have to wear anything at all, Nix." Rios replied with a widening grin. "In fact, neither will I. Come on." He said as he urged them out of the bathroom.

In the bedroom, Nix paused as everyone's eyes turned to him expectantly. All of the other fathers of his children stood next to the massive bed. Nix frowned and looked at Falorios with worry in his yellow-green eye. The Civek hadn't even realized he'd forgotten to put his eyepatch on after the shower. Rios hoped it meant that Nix was becoming more comfortable without it. None of the men minded the cat's white blind eye. Though, they sometimes wondered how he never seemed to have trouble with depth perception and it wasn't any easier to sneak up on him from his blinded side during games of chase.

Nix bit his lip and slouched slightly. He was in trouble. He'd done something wrong and it was a big enough screw-up that everyone had gathered to scold him about it. The cat glanced at Rios again. Had the moth refused to take Nix as part of a punishment that was coming? Had Falorios gotten Nix off to make him more docile for his lecture and subsequent punishment? The Civek's pupil narrowed to a slit as his eye darted from side to side, trying to remember what he'd done wrong.

He'd eaten all the ice cream in the house, but it was so delicious and he'd been hungry. He hadn't helped with the shopping, but anyone who left for that always seemed to slip off when he wasn't looking. He was demanding and moody, but he didn't mean to be. Everything just felt so emotionally overwhelming. Just the day before, Rios had caught Nix sniffling over an advertisement for knitting yarn. But, the knitting yarn had made him think of baby blankets, which had made him think of babies, which had made the cat realize that none of his family would be knitting anything, blankets or otherwise, for his kits.

The Civek made a list of his sins in his mind, not realizing he was frozen in place until Rios squeezed his hand.

Though Falorios was curious as to what was currently running through his lover's mind that caused such a worrisome expression to form on his face, he gently tugged the Civek with him to sit in the center of the bed and kissed him on the cheek. "It's time, love." He simply stated.

Nix's eyes were wide as Caspin crawled onto the bed, a little box in his hand. The Vulpan gave a little growl in the back of his throat, pushing on the Civek's shoulder until Nix was lying on his back on the bed. Cas pinned the taller man to the bed and leaned close. The cat shivered, equal parts worried and aroused. A fiercely dominant Caspin was kind of hot.

"I wish for us to be together in a Seraglio." The fox turned his head, biting Nix on one bare shoulder. His teeth were sharp and drew blood easily. He released the stunned Civek and sat up to grab the little box. "Please, be my Serai?"

The box opened with a small snick to reveal a black choker. As Caspin carefully fastened it around Nix's neck it slid softly against his skin. It felt a bit like a combination of silk and velvet, but it was slightly elastic and comfortable around his throat. Cas pulled a tiny charm out of his pocket and dangled it in front of Nix's eyes. It was a little bounding fox, with tall ears and a thick tail. In the center of the body was a small green gem the precise emerald color of Caspin's eyes. The Vulpan attached the charm to the choker and leaned over to kiss Nix deeply. The Civek tasted a hint of the tang of his blood in the captain's mouth, but that only seemed to arouse him more. When Nix tried to wrap his arms around Cas, the fox growled and pinned him again, kissing the dark-skinned cat until Nix was mewling with desire.

"I love you," Caspin whispered as he released Nix and slid from the bed.

The Civek was already a rolling mess of emotions on the inside. Tears brimmed in his eyes as Adrian then shifted towards him.

"I also wish for us to be together in a Seraglio," Adrian stated. The human wasted no time in pressing his hand to the feline's chest, his long fingers sliding along a dusky nipple as he leaned down to bite along the collar bone of Nix's other side. His canines were just barely sharp enough to leave two pinpricks of blood behind. He held out his hand before Nix's eye. His charm was simply round in form, but the gem inlaid within the circle was periwinkle blue. As he attached the charm to the choker next to Caspin's, he gave the Civek an open-mouthed kiss. "I love you, as well."

Phenner grinned as he bounced onto the bed. He straddled Nix's waist and bit back a giggle as he put his pale finger's around the cat's throat and pressed gently, trying to look serious.

"I really want to be in a Seraglio with you," the rabbit stated genuinely before leaning down to bite Nix's unmarked shoulder. A perfect imprint of his teeth was left behind, bleeding slightly from where Phenner's front teeth had dug in.

Phen's charm was a simple flower with a gold center and little pink jewels set into the petals, which were also the same hue as his eyes. He added his charm to the others and kissed the Civek warmly.

Phenner nuzzled his cheek against Nix's and whispered in his ear. "I love you bunches."

The bunny sat back with a radiant smile and hopped off the bed.

Mycha was next, and he was a nervous wreck. He swallowed hard as he clambered over Nix's form. "I, t-too, want to be in a Seraglio with you," he managed to get out as he shuffled down to one of his thighs. "Th-This might hurt a bit!" he warned as he concentrated hard on breaking the skin. When he was finally able to draw blood, he pulled back with a beaming smile of triumph. "I did it!" The Murisian had been worried that he would only be able to bruise the Civek, since none of his teeth were as sharp as the others. But, he figured out a way by gently tugging on the skin as he bit down on the barest edge. He showed Nix a charm in the shape of a mouse with a goldenrod colored gem in the center before attaching it on the collar. He grabbed a hold of the Civek's face with both his hands and pressed a sound kiss on his lips. "Love you, Nixie."

When the others had all settled back, it was finally the Alano's turn. Falorios draped himself over the Civek and nuzzled the side of his neck. "I will always be your Serai." He vowed as he gave that area a sharp bite. He held on for a while longer than the others and then gently licked the wound. He held his own charm in front of Nix. His was in the shape of a luna moth, with a gem as honey-hued as his eyes. As he attached the final charm to the choker, he kissed the Civek. The kiss was slow and sweet, building up in increments with a fiery intensity that left them both breathless when he finally pulled away. "...And I love you with every last ounce of my being." He concluded.

Rios reached under one of the pillows for a small jewelry box as he rolled beside the feline so that he Nix could move. When he opened the box, two rings were nested inside. They were platinum bands, studded with a line of stones all around. The stones were the same hues of all the gems on the charms. The Alano took one of the rings out and slid it onto Nix's left ring finger, as was a custom that Adrian had told them about. He then slid the other ring on his own left ring finger and smirked.

They all huddled together to snuggle the Civek. Mycha was particularly careful to not cling to any place near the bites. "Nixie...can you have the MedBay heal the bites or is it not allowed?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm pretty sure I can. I don't remember ever hearing about it." The cat pecked a kiss on the top of Mycha's strawberry blond head. "Sweet mousey. I don't mind wearing your bites, though." Nix let out a long contented sigh. "I don't want to go right now. Tomorrow is soon enough. I want to stay here with my Seraglio." The Civek beamed as he said the word.

Phenner kissed the bite on one of Nix's shoulders. "Does is make it too sore to move around, though? Are we hurting you?"

"Not at all." Nix looked over the pile of them on the bed and smiled wickedly. "I think I can move just fine. I can think of some movements I would kind of like to engage in right now."

The cat wasn't sure who he groped, one fondle for each hand, until Mycha squeaked and Adrian sucked in a breath.

Caspin giggled and kissed Nix's cheek. "If we're hurting you, you have to tell us, okay?"

The Civek nodded his agreement, continuing to stroke Mycha and Adrian.

Rios sidled up behind Nix, placing a kiss on the back of his neck. "Remember how I promised you 'much more soon' back when we were in the shower?" He prompted in a low voice.

The cat's ears perked up as he nodded eagerly, his hands moving faster, making the two men moan in harmony. "Now is the time for much more?"

The Alano smirked against the dark skin beneath his lips. Instead of answering, he shifted them so that he was able to work his way right into the Civek, his lubricated shaft easing on inside like a sword sliding into its sheath. Rios gently spread Nix's legs wide enough for the others to be able to have access to him, as well.

Adrian was the first to lean forward, careful not to push any of his smaller lovers, as he claimed the Civek's mouth in a searing kiss.

Nix moaned into the human's mouth. The cat kept his hands on Mycha's and Adrian's shafts, which were getting stiffer by the moment, as Nix eagerly kissed Adrian and spread his thighs wide for Falorios. Phenner took advantage of a little open space to swoop in and tease and nibble one of the Civek's nipples. Nix had always had sensitive nipples, but there was something about being pregnant that seemed to have connected the pleasures in his nips straight to his cock. The cat squirmed and whimpered, muffled by Adrian's mouth on his. The noises grew more desperate as Caspin latched onto the other nipple, his fluffy tan and black tail swishing happily behind him.

Mycha took hold of the Civek's hand and kissed the palm of it before disappearing between Phen and the captain as he pressed a kiss to the tip of Nix's shaft. He gave the head a long lick and then sucked it right into his mouth with a moan and the flick of a tail.

Nix's free hand gripped the blankets then happened onto Caspin's hip. The cat traced his fingers until he found the Vulpan's rod, stroking and squeezing it. The sudden pleasure made Cas bite down a bit harder than intended and Nix arched his body upward in pained pleasure. Phenner giggled in delight and gave the little nub he'd be playing with a hard nip. Nix arched again, precum flowing across Mycha's talented tongue.

Rios reached over to gently shift Phenner's long ears aside so that he could peer down at the Murisian below. When Mycha made his way to the base of Nix's cock, the Alano pulled back and gave a sharp thrust, rocking the Civek further inside the mouth.

Caspin thrust into Nix's warm, grasping hand as the fox and rabbit nibbled and teased the Civek's dark flesh.

Nix let out a strangled moan as Adrian pulled away for a moment. "Fuck," the cat whimpered. "Fuck me, sugar."

Adrian gave one of the feline's ears a gentle bite and then reached down beneath one of the pillows for a lubrication tablet. He moved down behind the Murisian and slid the tablet inside. The human didn't need to stretch the mouse at all, since the flesh was already accustomed to being filled, to some extent.

Mycha moaned around the flesh in his mouth. The human's shaft was thicker and longer than Phenner's, so he definitely felt a stretch. He ended up having to place both his hands on Nix's hips as the two of them were rocked back and forth.

Phenner looked down at the others thrusting and moaning. He licked his pink lips and scooted himself up by Nix's head. When something hot and hard poked against the cat's cheek, Nix turned his head and happily sucked the tip of the bunny's cock into his mouth. Phen made a happy noise and pushed himself to the Civek's throat, knowing from experience that Nix wouldn't mind in the least if the rabbit fucked his mouth. Caspin watched and let out a little whine, wishing he'd thought of that and wanting somewhere warm and wet to thrust into.

A low chuckle escaped Adrian as he saw his beloved Vulpan feeling left out. "Come here, love." He urged as he pulled out of Mycha's round backside and positioned Caspin between them. "Go for it. I'm right behind you."

The captain let out an eager whimper as he stroked his fingers across the cute little freckles on Mycha's creamy skin. The mouse let out a little squeak as Cas gripped Mycha's hip with one hand and tail in the other as he lined up and sheathed himself with a single thrust.

The human crawled back to one of the pillows to retrieve another tablet. By the time he came back, Caspin was lost in the Murisian's depths. "Patience, love." He murmured into one of the large Vulpan ears as he slid the tablet into him. He held the fox's hips steady as he rocked himself inside. "Now you are free to move as you wish. I'll follow you."

Falorios let out a guttural sound at the sight. He reached over to gently scratch Nix's nipples as they all found a rhythm.

The cat moaned, his muscles tightening, setting off a chain reaction. Rios and Phenner both thrust deeper into the writhing Civek. Nix was pushed into Mycha's throat. The mouse backed up a little bit before bobbing back to swallow down the ebony cock. He then pushed back onto Caspin, who rocked back onto Adrian's hard thickness. A flurry of excited pumping and moaning followed.

Phenner came first, wide pink eyes glued to the erotic scene. Nix swallowed every drop and kept sucking, quite aware that the bun would be up for another round.

Rios reached up with his other hand to scratch and squeeze the rabbit's tail before shifting slightly and thrusting harder into Nix's heat.

Mycha gave a hard suck and released the pressure with every other thrust from behind. A moment later, he began to keen in the back of his throat, knees trembling, as he came hard.

"Cosmos!" He gasped as he finally pulled off of Nix's member.

The Alano slid the hand on Nix's chest down to stroke the Civek in Mycha's stead.

Nix pulled of Phen for a moment to whimper, "Harder!"

He was looking at Caspin at the time, so it wasn't clear who was supposed to get what harder. The Vulpan decided it was an excellent idea, either way, Cas got a tight grip on Mycha's tail and fucked the Murisian hard and deep, forcing himself back and forth just as rapidly on Adrian's cock, which was thicker and longer than the one Cas was pumping into Mycha.

"Oh stars!" Mycha mewled as he wrapped his arms around Nix's thighs for support. He began to nuzzle and lick at the Civek's balls while he was down there, riding out each of Caspin's thrusts. To his surprise, he felt himself rise to yet another peak. "C-Captain! I-I'm gonna cum again!" He cried out.

The human behind the Vulpan let out a low growl as he began to match Caspin's pace. In a mere moment, the two of them began to thrust in tandem.

"Shit!" Rios hissed when he felt his wings fluttering open behind him. He took a firm hold of Nix's hips and began to tug the Civek into each of his pounding thrusts.

Nix was mewling, hips bucking, as he sucked Phenner. One ebony-skinned hand snuck behind the rabbit and penetrated him with two fingers. A moment before Phen thrust deep into Nix's throat and came for the second time, the Civek moaned loud and long, spilling into Mycha's mouth (which had resumed its earlier sucking) as his muscles tightened rhythmically around Rios.

Mycha squeaked in the back of his throat and pulled back slightly, but Caspin gave no ground. It changed the angle of the Vulpan's rough thrusts to begin pounding on the Murisian's sweet spot aggressively.

"Fuck," Rios hissed as he shot himself deep inside the Civek. "Nix..." He panted.

"Ahnn! Captain!" Mycha keened a moment later, unable to take Caspin's ferocity anymore. He spilled forth all over one of Nix's inner thighs and the sheets below. His body twitched a few times as he breathed shakily.

"Ah! Stars!" Cas shouted as Mycha, once again, tightened around him.

The Vulpan pulled on Mycha's tail and buried his length into the gasping Murisian, making the mouse give a little breathless squeak. The pleasure had built until Caspin was light-headed. He saw little flickers of light in his peripheral vision as he cried out his release. Being in the middle was a damn fine ride for the petite Vulpan.

Adrian wasn't far behind in the slightest. Almost as soon as he felt Caspin's release he, too, burst deep inside with a rumbling roar.

"Damn, that was..." Rios whispered, unable to even finish his sentence.

Most of the men could only answer with grunts or hums of agreement as they sprawled on the bed where they'd fallen.

Phen sat up and stretched with a goofy smile on his fair face. "Can we do it again?"

The Murisian patted around the bed until his hand closed around Phenner's foot. "Fifteen minutes...just... please." He begged.

a/n: As always, comments and reviews are greatly appreciated!


	22. Ch 22

"Are you sure it's okay?" Sifta wrung his hands as the car finally pulled to a stop. "I can talk to my landlord and see if they still have my old room. I already feel like I'm imposing on you too much at home...And you said this place is supposed to be a getaway for you, where you go when you need a break from everything."

The fox looked at the floor, his hair hanging to hide his face. At Loxias's urging, Sifta had let it grow back to its naturally plain brown. It marked the timid fox as a throwback. Sifta was shocked that no one had harassed him about it, though that might have been because of Loxias's near constant presence at his side.

"From now on, no getaway is complete without you by my side, Sifta." Loxias practically purred as he reached his hand over to brush the lovely brown locks back and pressed a kiss to the Vulpan's temple. "If you move, then I'd have no choice but to move in with you."

Sifta looked horrified at the thought of the handsome Kaynen lowering himself to go anywhere near his old place. It would be so far beneath Loxias that it was nearly obscene. The Vulpan was so distracted he jumped into Loxias's lap when the car's door suddenly popped open. Sifta gave a stammering apology for his foolishness and began to crawl off the much larger Kaynen, embarrassment burning the fox's cheeks.

Far too pleased for his own good, Loxias halted Sifta's attempts to crawl off and simply lifted the fox into his arms on his way out, bridal style. "Our suite number is 600. Leave our bags in the hallway for us." He instructed the driver and the bell boy that had rushed over with an empty luggage cart. The entrance of the resort was large and featured an extravagant canopy over their heads to shade from the sun. As the two of them entered, they walked past columns that stretched upwards into an intricate ceiling. Only three guests could be seen walking in the distance as Loxias reached the reception desk.

"Welcome back, Mr. Zander." The receptionist stated with a smile as she quickly set the keycard to their room onto the counter. She sent another smile to Sifta and handed the Vulpan a menu. "This is the menu for this week. As always, simply call us for any of your needs."

"Thank you," Sifta squeaked out, before hiding his face in Loxias's broad chest.

It began as a tactic to simply hide, but the fox quickly became lost in the scent and feel of the man. He was intoxicating. The Kaynen smelled like heaven and had the form and flesh of a god. A purr snuck from Sifta's throat as he entirely lost track of where they were. He nuzzled against Loxias, a happy trill escaping him as his lips brushed against a hardened nipple pressing against the fabric of the Kaynen's shirt.

Only the slight tightening of Lox's grip gave away how he felt about Sifta's actions. He gave the receptionist a slight nod, carefully shifted Sifta so that he could take hold of the keycard, and took swift, long strides towards the elevator. The elevator itself was quite large and had mirrors on the upper half of the grab bars. The Kaynen pressed the button for the sixth floor and, as soon as the doors closed, leaned down to press a hard kiss to his Vulpan's lips.

It had been three months since Sifta and Caspin, along with his crew, had manifested into his life. He had taken things almost painfully slow with his beloved fox. But, as of two weeks, they were both quite desperate to fully consummate their union. Loxias had gradually introduced Sifta to many pleasures. Most importantly, he had gradually prepared the Vulpan's body to receive his quite sizeable girth and length.

Instruments of all sizes were laid out for Sifta two weeks prior and Loxias explained about the gradual stretching and preparing that would take place before his flesh would go anywhere near the Vulpan's virgin passage. The Kaynen ensured that the experience was pleasurable and safe as, night after night, Sifta took a different sized gadget into his core. The final device was only a half an inch smaller than Loxias's own shaft. And, though the Vulpan had used that particular size for the last several days, it still wasn't quite enough.

The two of them still had the knotting to think about, after all.

Sifta responded immediately to the kiss, losing himself in it. He parted his lips to let Loxias in, the Kaynen taking full advantage. A tiny moan escaped the fox. The Vulpan wrapped his arms around the back of Loxias's neck, tightening his fingers in the bigger man's hair. Sifta could hardly stand it. He needed more, so much more.

The music that sounded when the elevator reached the floor was barely registered by Loxias. He willed himself to pull away long enough to step off. As he walked down the hallway to their suite, he took in Sifta's expression and smiled. The Kaynen swiped their card into the slot to open the door, glad that he had thought to take the card himself since their menu was lost somewhere back on the elevator floor.

Sifta blinked as the door clicked shut behind him. He looked around, realizing they'd just reached their suite. His face heated. How much had he done in front of the poor reception person? He could hardly remember if it had been a man or woman, Sifta had been so taken with petting Loxias's pectorals. The fox worried his lower lip with his sharp teeth, feeling as though he'd made a fool of himself.

Loxias had walked them through the threshold and allowed the door to close behind them. Their suite was twice the size of Lox's master bedroom. It was dim-lit and extravagant, with a balcony leading out to a fantastic view of the beach and a distant island. Their bathroom was also quite large, featuring a hot tub and an indoor pool behind it. Robes of silk were laid out on the bed for them both, along with an envelope and a small gift box. The Kaynen carefully set Sifta down on the clear side of the bed and handed him the small box first.

"A gift for you.”

"You've given me too much already," Sifta argued, yet he hugged the beautiful little box close as if afraid someone might snatch it away from him.

"Open it." Loxias insisted as he sat down beside him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Sifta timidly held the box up, looking at it in wonder. "I've never gotten a real present before," he admitted in a reverent whisper.

The fox didn't catch the look on the big Kaynen's face as he carefully opened the lid.

"What's this?" Sifta asked as he held up a set of keys he'd pulled from the velvet lining.

Loxias's voice took on a husky tone as he responded. "A copy of all the keys to my mansion. Not even my own son has any copies." He admitted.

"I..." Sifta licked his lips. "I don't understand..."

Was Loxias going on a trip and needed Sifta to watch over things for him? Surely there were more experienced and reliable employees he could entrust with the job.

"I am asking you to move in with me permanently, young one." Loxias explained, taking hold of one of the Vulpan's hands and kissing the back of it. "Would you officially move in with me, Sifta?"

Sifta's hazel-green eyes were wide and startled as he looked from the keys to Loxias.

"I would love that more than anything," the fox admitted tremulously as he held the keys to his heart. "I'm so _afraid_ , though...I'm just...I keep waiting for you to get tired of me. I'm waiting to wake up from this dream and be forced go back to real life in the real world."

Something unreadable passed over Lox's eyes as he reached for the envelope. "Then, perhaps this might help." He said as he handed them over.

Sifta took the envelope, opening it as carefully as he had the box. There were documents inside, made of real parchment. The Vulpan knew that only very important legal papers were ever done up in that way. Normally, everything was done through comps or plas. If he'd ever been adopted, the documents would have been written on parchment.

The Vulpan looked over the writing quickly, his hand flying to his mouth.

"You can't..." Sifta looked at Loxias in shock. "You want me to take your family _name_? Only soul mates are given that kind of honor, and even then rarely. Your family name...it's the most valuable thing you have. Everyone knows your name, who you are." The fox looked worried. "Your family would be so angry with me."

"I've _already_ told the family about you. They are ready to be witnesses whenever you wish it." Loxias elaborated. "And that's including Orin and Etsu. I want us to be mates in every sense of the word, sweet one."

" _Mates._ " Sifta held the papers carefully, as though they might spontaneously ignite at any moment. "Mates are forever. When...I mean if you get tired of me, what will you do with me?"

"With _you_? Nothing. I would be the one to storm out in any severe argument only to come crawling back. If you locked the door, I'd sleep on the couch." Loxias mused out loud. "What will you do when you're tired of _me_?”

Sifta looked startled at the Kaynen's words, then he frowned and dropped his eyes.

"Please don't make fun of me," he whispered. "You _know_ how you look and the amazing personality you have. You're the most handsome thing I've ever seen, and everything about you is just captivating." The little Vulpan shook his head. "You could walk out of here and have anyone you wanted in minutes. I can't imagine how anyone could ever deny you." Sifta sighed softly, feeling overwhelmed and very small. "You're everything anyone could ever _want_. You're painfully beautiful. Your body, your eyes, your hair, everything is drool worthy. You know that. But even without your looks, there's a light that shines in you. It draws people in." The fox smoothed a crease in the parchment. "And your mind is so sharp. No one could ever get bored in a conversation with you, not even if you chatted for decades. You could have _anyone_ you want. The cream of society would throw themselves at your feet."

A wide grin formed on Lox's face. The Kaynen couldn't stop himself from grinning if he tried.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that my ego would blow up to a ridiculous size after spending the rest of my life with you." The older man replied as he placed the forms carefully back into the envelope and set it beside Sifta on the night stand. He cupped the Vulpan's face gently in his large hands. "The truth is that there _will_ be times when we disagree on things and will argue, every couple goes through rough patches." Loxias slid his thumbs across Sifta's cheeks. "But, I look forward to it. I look forward to _everything_ with you, Sifta."

Pleased beyond anything he could ever say, Loxias then gave the younger man several soft, tender kisses. As his lips came into contact with Sifta's a third time, his tongue dragged across the Vulpan's bottom lip and then slipped inside for a taste. Almost as soon as their tongues slid along one another, the kiss heightened to ardent proportions.

The dark-haired Vulpan moaned into Loxias's mouth, moving himself closer until he was climbing into the Kaynen's lap. Sifta wrapped his arms across Lox's broad shoulders, parting his thighs to straddle the older man beneath him. The fox whimpered as he rubbed against Loxias's warm skin everywhere he could reach. The big Kaynen was just so delightfully warm. Loxias also smelled and tasted delicious, Sifta thought as his tongue snuck out to sneak a lick against the Kaynen's throat.

After his late wife, Loxias felt that there was no one that could ever excite him again. He kept his long hair braided back into a low plait after her passing and, regardless of his countless lovers, he never showed his loose hair in honor of her. The Kaynen couldn't explain in words why it was, exactly, that he was so drawn to the Vulpan in his lap. He couldn't explain why excitement rolled beneath his skin at the young man's antics and touches. His wife had been a _fierce_ woman, his counterpart in every way. And though Sifta's bursts of confidence were small and few in between, Loxias had no doubt that the Vulpan already had him wrapped around his little finger.

As his hands slid up Sifta's thighs to rest on his hips, the Kaynen made his firm decision. He reached behind him and tugged off the band that tied off his braid. "Unwind my hair," He urged the fox with a low, heated whisper.

Sifta quickly reached behind them, pressing their chests tightly together as his fingers found the wound locks of hair. He had never seen the Kaynen’s hair loose before. The fox rested his chin on Lox's shoulder as he carefully freed every strand. It was like waves of ebony silk slipping through his fingers. It was warm, like everything else about Loxias except the Kaynen's eyes, which were icy blue. Somehow, even _they_ seemed to hold nothing but warmth when the older man looked at the fox.

Sifta couldn't stop petting the soft strands, even when the braid was freed. The Vulpan purred softly as he straightened every tangle. He wanted to rub his face in the long inky locks, to feel it drag like a satin sheet across his bare body.

The soft purr felt like a well-earned reward to the Kaynen. It felt like Sifta's approval of Loxias as he was. Lox pressed one of his hands to the fox's back to keep him in place as he leaned down to nuzzle the crook of his neck. His free hand slid over to gently scratch and massage the base of the Vulpan's tail.

"Sifta," He spoke softly. "Can I have you?"

"Yours," the fox seemed to struggle to find what he wanted to say. " _Please_ , take me. I need you." The words trailed into a soft begging whimper.

Loxias planted a soft kiss on Sifta's lips and set him down on the bed as he slid off to clear it. After putting everything away, he locked gazes with the Vulpan and began to unbutton his shirt slowly. His ice blue eyes were already a few shades darker with lust.

"Do you feel you’re ready, Sifta?" He asked in a rumbling voice.

Sifta licked his lips. He wanted to say so much, how he was more than ready, had been for days. The fox wanted nothing more than to feel his...his _mate_ filling him up. Even if Loxias hadn't carefully prepared the Vulpan, Sifta would have been ready. The fear of pain didn't matter. Sifta _needed_ Loxias. He ached to be joined with him.

Instead of trying to put all his complex thoughts into some kind of coherent answer, the little fox rolled over on the bed into a submissive position with his face buried in the blanket and his ass in the air, tail waving like a flag.

A grin made its way onto the Kaynen's face as he shrugged off his shirt and the remainder of his clothing. He clambered back onto the bed and took hold of the end of Sifta's tail, nuzzling his face against it.

"Clothes off first, precious." He instructed as he reached around to undo the fox's pants and gently tugged them down.

Sifta whined softly in the back of his throat. He swayed his hips, allowing and welcoming Lox's hands on his body, stripping him of his clothes. Teasing fingers skimmed his skin as it was revealed. Sifta's lips parted with a gasp as the back of the Kaynen's hand slid across the fox's already hard erection. The hand continued as though it had been an accident, moving up to work on divesting the Vulpan of his shirt. Sifta arched into every touch against him, as Loxias worked quickly to get the smaller man naked. The tip of the fox's tail flicked with excited anticipation.

Lox's hand slid up the middle of Sifta's chest as he pressed a tender kiss to the crook of the Vulpan's neck. He then lowered him back down in the same position that he was before. His hands slid down his young lover's sides and then settled on the butt cheeks that were displayed for him. He spread them wide as he inspected the stretched flesh. The week's worth of stretching was evident, but the Kaynen was still acutely aware of the damage he could cause his beloved. Instead of using a tool, he coated his fingers with a special oil and wasted no time in smearing the inside with it. He stretched the Vulpan with diligence and a sense of urgency. But, when he was finished, he reached over to turn the fox around so that they were face to face.

"I ask you once again, young one..." He practically purred as his free hand slid down Sifta's neck and his fingers rolled a dusky bud. "Do you feel you are ready?"

"S-stop..." Sifta whimpered, making Loxias go cold.

Had he pushed too far, too fast? Was the Vulpan having second thoughts? Did he no longer want the Kaynen? Or was the fox afraid or even _hurt_?

Sifta swallowed hard and continued speaking.

"Stop _teasing_ me...please, hurry."

Relief rolling over him in a wave, the older man leaned down to kiss the Vulpan headily. As they kissed, he coated his shaft with the oil and moaned into Sifta's mouth. A section of his hair fell over his shoulder and trailed along the younger man's skin.

"Spread your legs only as far as comfortable." He breathed when they pulled away.

Sifta shivered at the delicious sensation of the dark satiny lock of hair caressing him. The fox followed Lox's instruction, his thighs sliding apart until he was spread wide. Sifta’s tail slithered against the bed as his cock twitched and dropped a shining pearl of precum onto the Vulpan’s smooth skin.

The massive man grabbed a pillow and had Sifta lift his hips enough to place it beneath the small of his back. He then knelt between his legs and pressed the tip of his flesh against the Vulpan's entrance. "If, at any time it's too much for you, say it out loud." Loxias insisted as he worked his way past the ring. As soon as the head of his shaft went through, the rest was slightly easier. The Kaynen took care as he sunk as far into the tight heat as he could until he was nearly fully sheathed.

"Ah!" Sifta cried out as he was stretched wider and wider.

He absolutely refused to ask Loxias to stop, however. The Vulpan's breath came in short, pained pants, eyes screwed tightly shut. The Kaynen was huge. How had Lox's first mate _survived_? Had she been a large woman?

The tiny pain noises that escaped the little fox left Loxias more bothered than Sifta. The Kaynen was careful as he could be but was quickly nearing the point where he was ready to give up and never try again. He just couldn't stand hurting his hazel-eyed Vulpan.

Sifta arched his back, desperate to find a more comfortable position, when Loxias brushed something inside him that made the fox's eyes fly open.

"Unh, _there_. Oh, _please_." Sifta's sharp little nails dug into the Kaynen's broad back. " _More_ , right there."

The Kaynen couldn't have been more relieved that Sifta was able to find that hint of pleasure. He braced his hands high above the Vulpan's head and slowly pulled halfway out and back in, sliding against the same area.

"There?" He asked in a husky voice.

Sifta squeaked, his hands dropping to the bed to sink his fingers into the blanket beneath him. The fox's legs dropped open even wider, nearly in the splits as the radiating pleasure flooded through him.

"Yes, there, _more_..." Hazel caught icy blue. "Fuck me," Sifta breathed into the Kaynen's ear.

And it was just that moment that made everything worth it, the waiting and careful stretching, everything. Loxias let out a low growl as he lowered himself down enough to give the Vulpan a hard and thorough kiss. He all but ate at Sifta's mouth, slowly sliding out and back in as he captured his younger lover's tongue between his teeth. As he slid back in, he gave the tongue a hard suck.

The fox whimpered and writhed, stomach tightening as he rolled his hips up to eagerly meet every thrust. When Loxias released Sifta's lips, the smaller man dropped his head back and keened at the shocking bolts of pleasure shooting through him with every thrust.

As the fox finally adjusted to him, Lox's thrusts were less cautious and more feral as he continued to dive into the heat. Guttural noises fell from his lips with every roll of Sifta's hips.

Sifta's tall, golden-brown ears swiveled back and forth as the Vulpan was swamped with sensation. He keened his pleasure, nails digging into the blankets until the fabric shredded beneath his fingers. The fox's lithe body stiffened, tightening on the thick cock spearing him. Sifta's own member twitched, shooting white onto his stomach. It was quickly smeared as Loxias continued pumping into him. Ecstasy rolled through Sifta in white-hot waves, turning his vision sparkly and poofing his tail.

Loxias leaned down to press a kiss to Sifta's shoulder, slowing down enough for the Vulpan to take deeper breaths. His icy blue eyes held pride in seeing the state that his mate was in. Without pulling out, he lifted one of Sifta's legs and used to carefully turn him over so that he laid down with his stomach pressing against the pillow beneath. He grinded his shaft down to the base, able to sink even further into the fox in this position.

"Ready yourself," He warned a moment before he began thrusting into the depths once again.

Sifta squeaked as he was pulled out of his euphoric daze. He sucked in a breath as he was filled completely. It felt amazing. The Vulpan's erection didn't flag. It was all almost too much, sensation and emotion flooded him. Sifta's long tail twitched until Loxias gripped it tightly at the base, using it to pull the smaller man more firmly into each thrust.

The Kaynen was close. His movements were nearly savage as he pounded into the Vulpan's heat.

" _Sifta_..." He hissed in warning as he held tightly to the smaller man's hip and slid his other hand around to stroke the Vulpan's shaft underneath.

He gave three hard, final thrusts. By the third time, he knotted his way right past the ring and came hard, lodged all the way inside.

"Ah... _ah_!" Sifta cried out as he felt himself spread impossibly wide.

He expected it to be painful, possibly excruciatingly so. Yet, it was much less agony and much more agonizingly overwhelming to the little fox. It felt as though Loxias was hitting everywhere inside him at once.

Sifta's arms trembled, then failed him, leaving his face and chest pressed to the mattress. His moans were muffled, though his noises quickly became desperate as the pulsing of the hard flesh filling him rocketed the fox into an unexpected orgasm. It seemed to go on forever, spiking every time Loxias twitched within him. White splashed the mussed blanket beneath them as Sifta keened his pleasure.

Loxias's arms wrapped around the heaving Vulpan as the two of them basked in the bliss. He nuzzled the crook of Sifta's neck and pressed a soft kiss there.

"Was I too rough?" He asked softly, concern bleeding into his voice.

Sifta's muffled words were lost in the blankets. However, the way the fox pressed himself back as though trying to get even more of the knotted Kaynen inside him and the resulting pleased moan seemed to be answer enough.

The Kaynen let out a rich, unfiltered laugh. "And you still wonder why I prefer you over anyone else?"

He shifted to gently stroke Sifta's hair away from his forehead and felt a surge of emotion rise up inside. Thank you, Thalia, he thought to himself. Thank you for sending this young one my way to chase away my loneliness.

 

________________________________________

 

Mycha murmured as he stirred awake. For some reason, he felt a numbness in his left arm. With a frown, he groggily rolled a bit, only to let out a loud gasp at the sudden vertigo. With a soft 'thump' he landed on the lush carpet below. He stood up, stark naked, and placed his hands on the small of his back as he began to recollect. Ah, that's right, he had been playing with Phen in their feral forms well into the night, and the two of them had fallen asleep on the new, empty shelf that Loxias had ordered. He glanced back and saw that Phen had remained in his other form throughout the entire night. The Murisian must have somehow shifted sometime before awakening. He reached over with his small hands and lifted the albino rabbit into his arms, nuzzling the side of his face against him. 

"Good morning, Phen."

The rabbit stretched, rolling in his lover's arms. He let out a cute little burble of greeting and licked Mycha's cheek. Phenner tucked his little front paws under his chin and gazed up with adoring pink eyes, content to be carried by his petite mate.

Mycha's own golden hued eyes looked towards the door to the room they usually slept in with everyone else.

"Let's see if anyone else is awake." He suggested. "Feels like a good morning for some light training."

The Murisian softly padded towards the door and opened it soundlessly to peek inside. Their four other mates were sprawled all over each other with Nix in the middle. Mycha carefully closed the door and tip-toed towards the gym.

"Maybe you and I should train by ourselves until they wake up?” the mouse suggested. “What do you think?"

Phen hopped out of his Murisian's arms, leaving Mycha fumbling in the air as though trying to save Phenner from splatting on the hard floor. A soft pop was followed by the bunny shifting and growing before Mycha's startled eyes. The mouse ended up with one hand gripping a long soft ear and the other tightened around Phenner's pale wrist.

"Oh!" Mycha exclaimed with a blush as he let go of the rabbit's wrist and gave the tip of the ear a soft, apologetic kiss. "Shall we train for a bit?"

"Race you!" Phen yelled with a grin, before tearing off down the hallway.

It was a rush, being able to sprint, sliding around corners. His heart was beating strong and true in his chest. Growing up, he'd never been able to run or do any other strenuous activity that might put a strain on his body. Every morning he'd awoken had been a precious gift. That feeling hadn't left even though his body wasn’t likely to fail him at any moment. Elation filled him as he let his legs stretch out with every stride. A happy laugh bubbled from his lips.

Mycha grinned as he chased after Phen. When the two reached the lockers at the end of the gym, they were barely even winded. Naturally, the rabbit had arrived several seconds before the mouse. The Murisian pressed in the combination on one of the lockers and pulled out some workout clothes for them, handing Phenner a set.

"Today, we should work on our kicks." Mycha mused aloud.

Phen bounced, ears flopping.

"I love kicks!" the bunny said excitedly.

The white rabbit had turned out to be a natural at quite a few of the fighting and defense drills. What Phenner lacked in brute strength, he made up for in speed and agility. It was more than either of them had expected, considering his lack of experience in nearly anything physically strenuous. Well, except sex.

After the two had pulled on their gym clothes, they got to work. Mycha rolled the kicking bags into place and set them to stationary, and they began some light stretches and exercises until they were warmed up. Though the Murisian's kicking ability wasn't nearly as impressive as the rabbit's, he knew the proper technique. After every few kicks of his own, he would stop to correct Phenner whenever he made a mistake.

"Remember, it's all in the hips," Mycha instructed as he reached out to take hold of Phen's hips and moved them gently. "Turn your hip as you turn your feet, and then lift and extend."

Phen flashed a wicked grin. "You want me to move my hips, lift you up, and then extend your pleasure?"

A vivid blush formed on Mycha's face as he realized just how he was played. "You misstepped on purpose!" He huffed, puffing out his cheeks.

"Hmmm, I may need a more _in-depth_ demonstration." The rabbit used a move Mycha had taught him to reverse their positions quickly. "Let me test my understanding..."

Mycha's back was pressed tight to Phen's front with the bunny's hands wrapped around the Murisian's hips. Phenner rolled his own hips, pressing a growing bulge against his smaller mate.

"So, I move my hips. Is this about right?" the rabbit purred in Mycha's round ear.

The Murisian gulped as his own member started to pay rapt attention to Phen's. Mycha didn't even bother to feel embarrassed about it. He was too busy thinking of how to conserve enough energy to keep up with the rabbit's stamina. His own stamina had certainly improved as time passed, but both Phen and Nix could certainly be insatiable.

"That depends on wh-who you want to distract with this tactic," Mycha admitted. One of his hands reached over to scratch and squeeze the rabbit's tail.

The action earned Mycha an excited little nudge on his behind which turned into Phen rubbing his hardness up and down the cleft of the mouse's backside.

"Hmmm, how about the prettiest Murisian I've ever seen? Golden eyes and a perfect ass?" The rabbit's hands slid forward to grope Mycha through his clothes. "One I'm more than willing to bottom or top for, as long as I get to taste him?"

The words bounced around in Mycha's head like an intense ping-pong match. "I want to taste you, as well..." He admitted as his voice fell to a whisper. He leaned his head back to peer at the rabbit over his shoulder. "Shall we taste each other?"

Phen grinned happily, hauling Mycha into his arms. It was a few strides to the area floored with soft mats for tumbling and grappling practice. The rabbit knew just who he wanted to grapple with...

Once he was in the middle of the cushioned area, Phenner let himself fall backwards to land with a whump on the mats, careful to hold his mouse close and safe through the fall. The bunny smiled adoringly at the Murisian who was clinging to Phen as though the rabbit might get up and leap from something higher up at any moment.

The mouse had let out a squeak as they fell, but when he looked back at Phen, he couldn't help but return the smile. He locked lips with the rabbit, his tongue wasting no time to drag against the albino's. Phenner made a happy noise as they kissed, his hips rolling up to rub their hard lengths together. It was teasing more than anything with the clothes between them.

Mycha gently bit and sucked on the rabbit's lower lip before finally pulling back. He shifted upside down so that he could tug down Phenner's pants enough to release the other man's hardened flesh, which he eagerly took right into his mouth with a soft moan.

"Ah! Fucking cosmos, you're good at that," the rabbit gasped. "You're going to make it hard for me to concentrate on my work. I'll shame my ancestors by not being able to get you to jazz...wait, no. What did Nix call it?" Phenner moaned as Mycha's tongue did something magical. "Ohh, right there. Damn, you're going to make me jazz too soon."

The Murisian sucked hard as he pulled off, making a popping noise when his lips finally released the head. "Do you mean 'jizz'?" He questioned, confused.

"Whatever, _please_ , don't stop," the white bunny begged.

Phen tugged down Mycha's pants to his hips, unable to wait any longer for a taste of his lover. Mycha wasn't as large as the other men, but it was so pretty and perfect, delightfully in proportion to the rest of him. The rabbit could take the Murisian in completely without choking himself or making it hard to breathe. Although a bit of that could be fun sometimes, it was a joy for the white-haired man to be able to completely throw himself into his oral work, without having to worry about pacing himself or giving himself chances to catch his breath.

The rabbit loved it and made his happiness known by attempting to drive Mycha completely crazy with his mouth and tongue.

Mycha let out a squeak as his hand tightened slightly around Phenner's flesh. But, the squeaking quickly turned into keening mewls before he got back to sucking on the rabbit's shaft. His small hand reached down to stroke the sac and then he gently began to fondle the albino's balls as he worked his way back down to the base.

Phenner moaned, mouth full, taking a moment to enjoy Mycha's skills. The rabbit had slightly more experience than the Murisian, and he was proud of his oral abilities, but Mycha? The mouse was...what had Nix called it? A natural born cocksucker?

It seemed a bit too lewd of a phrase to say in front of the strawberry-blond. The poor thing would probably go scarlet, turn into a mouse, and run off to hide where only Caspin's nose or the ship's computer could find him.

Instead of saying something that would completely embarrass Mycha, Phen threw himself into giving his lover the best blowjob possible. He'd worried about distraction, but he shouldn't have. The pleasure and excitement of the little Murisian bobbing on him only made Phenner work the sweet cock in his mouth more eagerly.

The rabbit reached down to where Mycha's slick saliva had pooled at Phen's base. He stole a swipe and snuck his slick fingers beneath the smaller man's slender tail. He didn't try to penetrate or prepare Mycha. The bunny was perfectly happy with their current activities. He didn't feel the need to take the mouse in that way, right then. However, he knew his lover well, and couldn't help a naughty chuckle as his fingers rubbed and teased Mycha's entrance.

The mouse moaned around the rod in his mouth and gave the base of Phen's flesh a gentle squeeze. He knew that the rabbit would be able to work him into a frenzy faster than Mycha himself could, but he hadn't expected to start thrusting eagerly into the other man's mouth so soon.

" _Phen!_ " He whimpered, pulling away from the shaft for a moment.

The rabbit hummed his encouragement, unwilling to release the hard dripping member from his mouth for even a moment. Phenner grasped the base of Mycha's tail, pulling and pushing to urge the mouse to thrust harder, deeper, faster. The fingers of his other hand teased and circled Mycha's hole, finally pushing a finger inside and searching, fingertip curling until he found what he was looking for, and rubbing the little spot vigorously.

Mycha squeaked loudly, one of his small hands gripping tightly to his mate’s hip. With a shuddering moan, he took Phen’s flesh back into his mouth all the way down as his free hand gave the rabbit’s balls a squeeze.

Phenner grunted, spreading his legs and pushing himself deeper into his lover's hot wet mouth. The bunny sucked hard on the throbbing cock in his mouth, taking it deep. He stuck out his soft pink tongue as he deep-throated Mycha, valiantly trying to lick the Murisian's balls and suck him at the same time.

Approaching the edge fast, the mouse pinched Phen's butt cheek in warning. Almost desperately, Mycha reached over to scratch all of the rabbit's sensitive areas on his white, fluffy tail just as he felt himself shoot right into his lover's mouth. He keened and moaned around the flesh in his mouth and began to suck harder.

The little sting of the pinch only excited Phenner further. His balls tightened, everything seeming to happen at once. Mycha groped and squeezed so many of Phen's favorite spots. The rabbit had been so dazzled he'd entirely forgotten to lick and suck. I hadn't seemed to matter to Mycha. Phenner saw stars as his lover moaned on him as the mouse shot into his mouth. Mycha's slim fingers tightening down on his sensitive tail was the final drop of pleasure that burst the dam inside Phen. He nearly choked on the cum in his mouth as his pretty pink irises rolled up and started to shoot a load of his own into Mycha's warm mouth.

The Murisian couldn't have been more pleased to feel the streams of Phen's cum hitting the back of his throat. He swallowed eagerly and lazily began to lick him clean.

"A-Are you ok?" He asked from his spot, not wanting to move just yet.

"I may never be able to..." Phenner paused one ear twitching. "You hear that?"

Mycha felt a shiver rolling up his spine backwards as he rolled a bit, large golden eyes seeking out the sound. "Nix!" He squeaked.

Tall triangular black ears poked up from behind the storage box where Nix was hiding. The cat peeked over the lid, red-streaked black hair and a shining yellow eye were visible for a moment before disappearing behind the box again. His rumbling purr was still clearly heard in the quiet of the room.

The Murisian stretched on the ground for a bit and then slowly rolled onto one of his knees to stand up. He padded over to Nix with his bare feet and peeked around the box, his tail swaying from one side to another. "Are you playing hide and seek?"

"Ummm..." Nix giggled. "Everyone was sleeping, and I was bored." The cat crawled over, rubbing his cheek against Mycha's leg. "You guys were so fucking pretty. I didn't want to interrupt." A naughty little smile curled his berry red lips. "I liked watching."

Mycha's small hand reached down to scratch and thread through Nix's hair. "We were training earlier because we didn't want to wake everyone up, either." He admitted.

"Mmm, you're all sweaty." Nix licked his lips. "Dirty." He grinned up at Mycha, his perfectly white teeth a bright contrast next to his smooth dark skin. "I think you need a bath."

Phenner was still flat on his back on the mat. He lifted his head.

"Bath?" he peeped. “I like baths.” His head dropped back to the mat with a thump.

A moment or two later, the three of them shuffled into one of Lox's luxurious bathrooms. As Mycha settled into the tub, which was even bigger than the one on the Captain's ship, he cupped his hands and lifted some of the water to his face. Ever since he started training again, his petite body began to show definition. And, thanks to the far better nutrition he had received since joining the crew, he had put on muscle in all the right places. Being part of a Seraglio, not to mention a father-to-be, filled him with a drive and energy he had never possessed before.

Phenner had quickly perked up once they reached the bath, though Mycha wasn't surprised. The rabbit's stamina was well known to the Murisian. He couldn't help a small smile, and blush, which he hoped the others would think was caused by the warm water.

Phen sighed blissfully as he sank into the steamy water, his long ears floating on the surface. He closed his eyes and dropped until his nose was just above the surface. He playfully blew bubbles as he watched Mycha and Nix with hungry eyes.

Nix was a little shy about his body. He was starting to show. The cat's usually taut belly showed a curved swell under his smooth ebony skin. He sat naked on the edge of the tub, trailing his fingers in the water.

With a smile, Mycha grabbed a washcloth and headed towards Nix, placing it in his hands. "Please help wash our backs." He pleaded, hoping to draw the feline in with them. The irony didn't escape him that usually, it was Nix that would try to have them join him and not the other way around.

Mycha had returned to the far side of the enormous tub, facing away from Nix. The Murisian peeked over his shoulder at his dark lover, folding his arms on the ledge in front of him. He waited patiently. There was no way for the pregnant cat to reach him without climbing in. Nix typically preferred showers, but baths were indeed growing on him. He stepped into the water and sunk down, the warmth licking deliciously at his skin. Mycha had drawn the bath, so it wasn't too hot like Phenner tended to make them. Nix's half-tail lifted, instinctively avoiding getting wet until there was no escape from the lapping water. Having his tail or ears wet wasn't his favorite sensation, but it was soon forgotten as he slid next to his favorite mouse and began gently massaging the cloth over Mycha's back. Phen sat beside them, his head leaned against Mycha's slight shoulder, happily blowing bubbles of various sizes just under the water's surface.

The Murisian curled his tail around Phen's waist and tugged upwards. "Don't forget he's washing your back, too." He reminded the rabbit. As soon as Nix moved on to Phen, he would then be able to wash Nix's back in return.

Phen had been lost in his play and sucked water up his nose. He sputtered and coughed, droplets flying from his water-logged ears.

"What?" he choked out.

Mycha reached out to tug one of Phen's ears gently. "You're next, love." He explained again.

"Really?" The bunny coughed once more and grinned. "Yay!"

Nix's brows were furrowed, though he continued rubbing the cloth over Mycha's milky skin. He especially loved the freckles scattered across the Murisian's shoulders like perfect tiny drops of caramel on cream. But the cat's increasingly motherly instincts were hard for him to ignore.

"Are you okay, bun?" Nix asked. "Did you get water in your lungs? Do you need to go to MedBay? You could get and infection." The cat's eyes widened, the motion of the washcloth stopped. "Pneumonia! Baby bun, you need to get checked right now!" Nix stood abruptly, splashing his companions.

"He's fine. He was just playing around." Mycha responded quickly. He turned Phen around with one arm and used the next to place Nix's hand, washcloth and all, on Phen's back. "What he does need is a good wash."

Nix dimpled his lower lip with a fang, letting go of his urge to doctor the rabbit in favor of cleaning him. The cat would find using his tongue more satisfying, but time-consuming, and Phenner said his somewhat rasping tongue tickled him. Nix settled for the washcloth, sinking back into the water. He slipped into the space Mycha had made next to Phen and began working the cloth in warm soothing circled that had the albino bunny practically melting.

"That's it, look how happy he is," Mycha cooed as he found another washcloth and began to clean Nix's back. "And this way, I can clean you, too."

A stuttering purr started in the cat's chest. He massaged across his bun bun's back, leaning forward to rub his cheek across Phen's damp shoulder. The rabbit sighed happily.

Mycha grinned back in response as he made a suggestion that he had never initiated before. "Want to take Phen while I take _you_?" He asked.

Nix gasped pressing himself back against the petite Murisian.

"I thought maybe..." the cat mumbled, uncharacteristically shy. “I noticed this morning... I'm getting fat. I thought you might not want to play with me anymore." He sighed softly, hands dropping to his rounding belly. "I thought I'd only get to watch you. It was so pretty how you fucked each other."

Mycha stood on the tips of his toes to press a kiss to the feline's cheek as his hands settled above and beneath Nix's on his belly. "It's beautiful," He whispered as he gently rubbed his hands along his lover's stomach. " _You're_ beautiful _,_ just as our children will be." He then pressed his hard shaft between Nix's mounds from behind. "Would I be this hard if I didn't want to play with you? Would I even be _asking_ to take you?"

Nix mewled, pressing his ass back, and begged without words. Phenner lifted himself out of the warm water to lay himself over the edge of the tub. The porcelain lip was gently curved, so it didn't dig into his stomach. Phen waggled his behind temptingly, his sodden puff of a tail dripping gemlike drops of water to trickle down his alabaster thighs.

The Murisian let out a snicker at Phen's display and urged Nix towards him. "Phen clearly wants you, too." He pointed out as his small fingers wiggled their way into the feline's entrance. The petite man didn't have to stretch much, considering his was the smallest rod of the crew, but that didn't stop him.

Nix was too eager for even that short delay, wriggling and thrusting himself back onto Mycha's slender fingers for a moment. He pushed the mouse's hand away and held himself open, arching his back and mewling. He wanted his mousie inside him before he plunged into his wanton little bun bun's bum.

Mycha bit his lower lip and obliged, carefully pressing himself against the open entrance and eagerly thrusting his way inside with a short gasp. He took hold of Nix's tail and gave it a gentle stroke once he was fully sheathed.

Nix's grunt turned into a blissful moan. He wiggled his ass, working Mycha as deep inside him as possible. The cat sighed in satisfaction. The mouse might have been smaller than what he was used to, but he hit Nix in all the right places.

A whine from Phen shifted Nix's attention to the rabbit. Phenner was peeking over his shoulder, looking slightly desperate while waving his cute behind back and forth.

At Mycha's next forward thrust, Nix allowed the momentum to carry him forward. Using Phenner's tail as a handle, Nix quickly guided his dripping cock to the rabbit's entrance. A single push and he was inside. Phen whimpered at the burning stretch, but didn't protest. The sting added something extra to the pleasure of being filled. The rabbit spread his legs wider, letting Nix know that he wanted more. It made the cat grin, a purr rumbling in his chest as he snapped his hips forward to spear his lover deep.

The Murisian behind them followed along with Nix's pace and movements. The Civek had always been his teacher when it came to sensuality and Mycha continued to learn more and more each day. However, making love to the feline after they had their Seraglio ceremony and after knowing about the kits growing inside him, it only solidified their bond even further.

Nix turned his head to the side, leaning back even as his hips kept up their pistoning movements. He caught Mycha in a kiss. It was almost sweet, especially in contrast to the lustful movements of their bodies. There was something special in the kiss that was hard to identify. _Trust_.

Nix always kept part of his heart sheltered from all of them. The fear of losing all the men he loved, the fathers of his babies, kept a wall around the Civek's heart. But, in that kiss, Mycha felt that wall beginning to drop. Nix was allowing himself to trust in his loves, that they wouldn't leave him. That they truly loved him.

Nix had been protecting his heart from what he saw as the inevitable loss of what was now his Seraglio, his mates. But, Nix was questioning the inevitability of his loneliness. And he didn't want to be alone anymore.

Falorios and the rest, they were his, and Nix was keeping them.

Mycha refused to part from his lover's lips. A shiver ran through him each and every time the two of them shared a slow, meaningful kiss. The slight change wasn't missed by the Murisian and he savored it for all its worth. He gasped into the feline's mouth when the two of them were rocked back by Phenner, who was keening eagerly for more. With a snicker, the small man obliged and thrusted harder against Nix.

"M-Maybe one day we actually _can_ breach him both at once," Mycha suggested between pants as he kept up the pace. His hands held Nix's hips securely so that he wouldn't slip out beneath the water. His tail curled upwards behind him stiffly as he neared the precipice, as well.

Phenner moaned and bucked beneath them. The thought of _both_ of them inside him, fucking him, was too delicious. He came with a shout, spilling into Nix's hand.

The cat groaned, bringing his fingers to his lips to lick them clean before grasping Phenner's hips in a bruising hold. Nix slammed himself between Mycha and Phenner wildly. The pink-eyed rabbit was knocked forward, nearly tumbling from the tub. The smallest of the three had to hold on tight or risk being thrown backwards into the cooling water.

The Murisian couldn't possibly last longer than that, a mere moment later, he found himself bursting into the feline's heat with a cry. Nix followed soon after, grunting and stabbing deep inside Phenner to fill him with cum. The rabbit squealed, surprising all three of them as he came again. Streamers of white streaked the water beneath them as the albino bun rode out his orgasm with Nix buried inside him.

The trio slumped, spent, into the bathwater. They leaned on each other, panting, as the tepid water cooled their heated bodies.

Phenner took a deep breath and opened his mouth. "Can we-?" He began to suggest before being cut-off by Mycha.

 _"Next time!"_ The mouse insisted, having already sensed that the rabbit would want a round of double penetration already.

Phenner just grinned happily. He could wait a little bit. It would be worth it. Mycha had said they could do it the very next time. The white bunny sighed happily and slid down, extending one leg to activate the hot water.

Nix gathered Mycha and Phen close, purring as he rubbed his cheeks against their soft hair.

"Mine," he whispered in awe.

They hadn't finished washing yet, but it could wait. They just wanted to hold each other for a little while.


	23. Ch 23

The other members of their Seraglio were finally up and about by the time Nix, Phen, and Mycha emerged from their bath. They had apparently used Lox's other several bathrooms to avoid disturbing them. The three of them heard Adrian in the kitchen and saw Caspin wrapped in a fuzzy blanket in front of the entertainment screen. Mycha and Phen gave each other a glance before they scampered over to their Captain on either side.

"Hi, guys," Caspin said with a smile. He reached up with both hands so he could scratch behind their ears.

Phenner went limp, draped across the side of the little fox's body. The rabbit gave a happy sigh.

"Hey, guess what?" Phen asked Cas, eyes closed.

"What?" Caspin asked with a chuckle.

"Mycha and Nix said that they would both fuck my ass at the same time," he said softly, happily. "It's gonna be awesome. You should come too."

Mycha's face glowed pink. "That will be something..." He whispered so only the Vulpan could hear.

"Yeah," Caspin agreed with more than a touch of amusement. "I definitely want to _come_ , too."

The Murisian merely blushed harder.

As Caspin giggled, Nix sauntered into the room. He stretched and grinned at everyone happily until his eyes lit on Rios. His eye narrowed as he suddenly knelt behind a chair, peeking over it at Falorios, tall ears twitching. The cat's half-tail flicked the air.

The moth couldn't help the half-smirk that tugged on his lips as he felt his Serai nearby. But, he feigned ignorance and continued to scroll through the pictures in his tablet.

Nix let out a soft chittering noise as he rolled into a crouch. The pupil of his eye dilated. The cat stalked his prey slowly, creeping under Adrian's legs, which were propped up on an ottoman.

Falorios continued to browse through his tablet, even as his antennae tried to send him a signal of wariness.

Nix moved carefully, ignoring everything except Falorios. The black cat climbed over the laps of Mycha, Caspin, and Phenner. The trio chuckled and gave him a pet as the cat slunk over them. When Nix was several feet away from the moth, he dropped close to the floor and chittered again as his backside wiggled in the air.

Rios leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and slowly unfurled his bright, pale green wings until they stretched out fully behind him.

Nix's chittering got louder as Rios teased him. His ass wiggled once more before he leaped at his prey.

The moth smoothly set his tablet aside as he caught Nix in his arms. He gave him a tender kiss on the lips, his hands gently caressing his backside, before he ducked from beneath him and ran off to the other side of the living room with a grin.

Nix strolled casually to Adrian and plopped on his lap, eye never leaving Rios. It was a common tactic for the cat, hoping to lure the moth closer by pretending the game was over.

The human pressed a kiss to Nix's cheek, gently rubbing the feline's belly. But, Rios merely stretched, giving his wings a flap as his shirt flashed some of the mocha-hued abs underneath.

Nix straightened on Adrian's lap, stretching up to get a better look at that yummy bare skin. The wings were what always got him, though. The cat couldn't resist those shimmering beauties.

Rios sent the Civek a sultry smirk as he curled his wings back in, pulled off his shirt, turned around and slowly unfurled them again in plain sight.

"Cheater," Nix muttered as he crawled off Adrian's lap, gaze fixed on Rios's wings.

Knowing that it wouldn't be long before Nix would cave in to the fluttering of his lovely wings, Rios waited the feline out. Sure enough, the Civek hopped over the couches to pounce on him.

A sharp, piercing sound suddenly burst through the air. All of the men suffered a moment of disorientation before their vision and hearing returned. When they came to, dust was still settling from the damage on the wall, where an explosive had blasted a massive opening.

Adrian, who was furthest from the blast, rose to his feet the fastest. He held his head as he steadied himself, but as soon as the slight dizziness dissipated, he frantically glanced around. "Is everyone alright?"

The couch had been flipped over. He rushed over to check on Caspin, relief flooding his features as he saw the Vulpan's emerald eyes flutter open.

"Caspin..." He breathed. He then found Phen a couple of feet away.

The next thing the human saw was Mycha leaping over the flipped couch to press two fingers to the side of the rabbit's windpipe. Adrian's eyes widened when he noted the bleeding scratches along the side of Mycha's face. "Mycha, you're bleeding!"

The Murisian's tense shoulders seemed to relax as he continued to check Phen over, he didn't even hear the human. "He's alive," He stated out loud, a slight frown on his face. "Seems to have a bump on the side of his head." He then met the periwinkle gaze of Adrian for a brief moment before the two of them scampered back up to their feet.

" _Rios!_ " They both exclaimed as they knelt beside the green-haired man. One of the moth's wings was torn in several places and broken along the top of the forewing.

Adrian carefully turned him as Mycha checked his pulse. The mouse's golden eyes were still set in a frown even as Rios's honey-hued eyes cracked open. In a move that startled them both, Falorios rushed up to his feet, stumbled and held his head with both hands.

Rios looked around and hissed when the sudden movements caused his injured wing to jostle. "Nix!?" He called out.

Adrian and Mycha once again rose to their feet and began to move aside the rubble, searching for the Civek. The Murisian let out a loud gasp as he uncovered something. "R-Rios!" He cried out in a breaking voice.

The moth bumbled his way over, falling to his knees as he neared a message that had been scorched onto the floor.

**_We have your mate._ **

**_If you want to see her again,_ **

**_bring the child's bear to the Uzeit trading post._ **

**_You have one week._ **

"What _is_ this?" Caspin growled as he read the ugly words.

"Child's bear?" Rios questioned aloud. He couldn't even begin to understand what the hell that even meant. Child's bear? What child-?

Mycha noted the change of expression on the moth's face. "Do you know what any of this means?" He asked.

"The only child I can think of is the one I was tasked with...the mission I defected before sneaking onto your ship." The green-haired man responded as he gazed at Caspin's furious frown. He raked his own nails down the sides of his face, feeling more afraid and frustrated than he ever had before in his life. "The child's bear? Why would they even want that and not the child himself?"

A groan drew their attention towards Phen. Mycha rushed over to the rabbit in a heartbeat. "Move slow, my love." He instructed.

"My head," the bunny groaned. One of his long white ears was torn, trickling ruby lines down its snowy fur. He tried to sit up but fell back. "I need to use my safety word... but I can't remember..."

Adrian walked over and lifted Phenner into his arms. "First, we should all hit the Medbay, even those of us with minor injuries," He insisted, cutting Mycha off before he began to speak. "Then, we will have a very long and _detailed_ conversation on our way to the Uzeit trading post. Agreed?"

Phenner cuddled into Adrian's strong arms. "I'm sorry, did I make Mycha too tired again?" He blinked up at the bigger man, eyes having trouble focusing.

As Adrian and Mycha led the way to the Medbay with Phenner afloat, Caspin and Rios slowly followed.

"Just where did you leave the boy?" Caspin wondered aloud, half hunched over as he tried to quell his queasy stomach. "Will you be able to find him again?"

Nix had been stolen from them, and they were all out of sorts. The Vulpan's stomach was all tied up in knots with worry, but he refused to let it keep him from getting down to the bottom of their situation.

Rios nodded. "But, the problem is whether or not the kid still even _has_ his teddy bear. I just don't understand...they asked me to deliver him to a whorehouse! What the hell does that bear have that they went as far as to kidnap my mate? _Drugs_?"

Caspin started shaking his head but stopped when his stomach started flipping.

"At this point, what is in there doesn't really matter, does it?" he asked. "They have Nix. They want something we don't have." The fox's huge ears drooped. "Poor Nix... We have to get him back. I'll contact Loxias and my cousin while we get people started in the MedBay. We need resources. Loxias's company is one of the most powerful in the system." Cas clenched his teeth as his mind whirled a mile a minute. "They couldn't get through the security here. _That’s_ why they blew up the whole wall. We need help."

They rushed about as if on autopilot, eager to keep their bodies busy while trying to distract their frantic minds. Those with minor injuries were out of the MedBay in minutes and helped Caspin inform the others about the situation. Falorios and Phenner, however, were in the Medbay for a half hour. When they were sound of body, they checked each other over. Phenner frowned when he saw that the moth's wing, though fully healed, had some dashes along the pattern like scars. No one had had a chance to explain the situation to him yet. He’d been too disoriented at first, and then he’d been asleep inside one of the MedBay’s pods.

"Rios," The pale rabbit questioned. "What happened?"

The mocha skinned man clenched his fist, biting his lower lip as he turned to face concerned pink eyes. "Phen, he..." Unwanted tears began to brim in the moth's golden brown eyes. "They took him. They kidnapped Nix." He hissed, his voice cracking slightly. "We don't know who it was, but we _do_ know who's behind it...the Maivit mafia."

"No." The rabbit's pink eyes widened in shock. "We have to get him back!" He blinked, allowing a few tears to escape, sliding down his soft cheeks. "He _needs_ us," Phen said softly, thinking of how much the cat had changed since he'd first joined the crew. "We need him, too. It won't be right without him. Nothing will be right if he's not with us."

A chaotic rush of memories ran through Phen's mind. Nix had always had a way of distracting the rabbit when he was upset or sad. He'd taught Phen so much, too, and never made the bunny feel dumb. Nix had a way of making each of them feel loved and desired, but the cat was also gently affectionate when it was needed. Somehow, Nix was the perfect person to carry their little ones...Oh, no. The _kits!_

Phenner grabbed his long soft ears and tugged. "The babies..."

Rios rushed forward to take hold of Phenner's hands. He forced himself to speak through the lump in his throat. They couldn't afford to wallow in despair, not if they hoped to bring him back. "They left a message on the floor," He pressed on. "They're bringing him to the Uzeit trading post for a trade. They must know that if they harm so much as a hair on his head, they won't get what they asked for."

"If they hurt him..." Phenner met Rios's gaze, a fierce anger there the moth had never seen before in the sweet rabbit. "We _kill_ them," Phen growled.

Caspin walked in before Rios had a chance to reply.

"Everything's ready," he told them quickly. "Loxias and Sifta are meeting us at the port. Etsu and Orin are staying behind. They'll mind the company and work on an investigation here." His face was grim, small hands clenched at his sides as his fluffy tail snapped at the air. "Let's go get our Nix back."

* * *

 

_"Terrible Terrin's not going to like this; it's too much of a liability!"_

_"Like we were supposed to know she was pregnant?"_

_"I think Terrin would have still done it even if she knew that babies would be involved."_

Nix rubbed at his scrunched nose as he stirred awake. He heard a hushed whisper.

_"Think the bed's comfortable enough?"_

_"Ow! What was that for?"_

_"Pregnant or not, she's only a bartering tool, you moron!" came a quiet hissing reply._

Nix lay still, trying to keep his breathing even. His eyes slitted open. He peered at his surroundings, trying not to betray that he was awake. His head pounded.

The surroundings were different, but he knew what was happening. He'd been kidnapped. His first thought was that he'd been taken by slavers again, but he dismissed it. There were no heavy shackles, and he was on a mattress instead of the cold floor. Slavers wouldn't have bothered with niceties. He snapped his eyes closed as someone new stalked in the door.

"What the hell is the problem now?" a woman's voice snapped.

"Terrin, she's _pregnant_ ," a man with a gruff voice responded.

Nix risked peeking his eye open again. He could sense there were people behind him. In front of him stood a tall, imposing woman with onyx hair pulled into a tight ponytail. Her skin shimmered with stripes and spots of orange and black scales. Her face and hands were entirely black, fingers tipped with dark, hooked claws. Large ebony bumps ridged her cheekbones and brow. Her eyes were a slick black, showing no whites. She was dressed entirely in tight black leather. The woman would be quite attractive if she weren't so terrifying.

 _"Good,"_ she snapped. "It'll be better motivation for that sneaky little shit to deliver."

"Well, he ain't sneakier than me," another man retorted with a slight hiss.

"I don't like this," added a man with a Spanish accent. "We're _thieves_ , not this bounty hunter bullshit. Just how much are we getting paid?"

"Too much for you lot," Terrin sneered. "Just keep him alive and relatively well." She cocked her head. "Without his bondmate, he's going to be freaking out without the ridiculous constant comfort and contact the damn breeders need." She pointed one deadly claw at someone behind him. "Make sure he doesn't go off the deep end and try to jump out an airlock, _you hear?"_

"Alright, alright. We got it," The gruff man's voice conceded.

As the woman left, the voice with the Spanish accent spoke up. "Wait, did she just call her a HIM?"

Terrin stuck her scowling face back in the door. "Do you ever read the intel I send you, you _ignorant_ twits?" The woman hissed at them threateningly. "He's a _male_ , a Civek breeder. So, he's a male who can get pregnant and have babies, if I have to verbally spell it out for you. Read the damn intel!" she huffed stomping out the door. "I'm surrounded by idiots," she muttered to herself as she made a beeline for her bridge. No one else was allowed on her bridge, except in emergencies. It was guaranteed idiot-free. She had a feeling she'd be spending a lot of time there on this job.

The three men in the room glanced at each other. One had the ears and tail of a ferret and drew his shoulders up in a shrug. The shortest one with the ears and tail of a Chihuahua face-palmed. The third had the ears and tail of a raccoon, including a mask over his eyes that seemed like it had been tattooed on his face.

The raccoon let out a sigh. "Well, _hell_." He mused.

Nix gasped, feigning having just woken up. He dramatically threw a hand over his eyes as though pained by the light. The cat peeked over his arm, allowing abject fear to show on his face.

"Where...Wh-where _am_ I?" Nix asked tremulously. He suddenly clutched his rounded belly. "Ah! The babes!"

The three men of different size rushed over to the feline.

"Calm down, little guy," The raccoon urged. "You should be alright."

"Yeah," The ferret agreed. "We're only trading you for the kid's bear."

"Is the bed too uncomfortable?" The Chihuahua asked.

Nix fought a smile, forcing his expression to remain fearful. The cat had handled countless johns, pimps, slavers, and criminals in his years. He knew the games necessary for survival. The Civek could be whatever was necessary to keep himself from a beating or worse. He'd thought he was done with all of that, and yet the skills came back without effort. His mask clicked into place seamlessly, and he was thankful for it if it could keep his kits and himself alive.

"T-traded?" Nix wrapped his arms around himself. "Are you going to hurt my babies?"

"Naw," The Chihuahua insisted. "We only needed to put a little pressure on your moth man to find the kid and his bear, is all. We won't hurt you or los bebes." The man was quite small, shorter than Mycha, but equally as proportionate. He had coffee-hued skin, dark brown eyes and hair. He had no facial hair, but incredibly thick eyebrows.

"Do you promise?" Nix asked, whisper soft, as he scooted hesitantly towards the small dark man.

The Hispanic man frowned slightly as he took in the young man's face. The cat must have been roughed up in life to have lost his eye. Nix didn't seem to have a clue as to why they had even grabbed him in the first place. That kind of stress couldn't possibly be good on the unborn babies.

"S-Si, yeah, we promise. Nothing will happen to the babies, right fellas?" He urged.

"'Course not," The ferret agreed.

He was two heads taller than Nix and was very thin. His sandy blonde hair swooped down to his chin on one side of his face, the sides half shaved off. But, his eyes were a dark green that was nearly black.

The raccoon stood with his arms folded across his chest. He was taller than the other two and was quite built. His hazel eyes seemed bright in contrast to the black, mask-shaped marking that surrounded them. Though his curly hair was completely gray, he seemed a bit younger than the other two thieves.

"We're not in any position to make promises," He pointed out in his gruff voice. "But, we'll do all we can."

Nix threw himself on the Chihuahua, hugging him tearfully. "Thank you," he choked out. "Thank you so much." He jumped a little and leaned back. "Oh!" He pressed a hand to his stomach. "I think they're moving!"

"Is it a good kinda moving or a bad kinda moving?" The ferret wondered aloud.

"I told you this bed was uncomfortable as shit!" The Chihuahua declared. "Need more pillows? We can getchu pillows."

"It's not bad. They must like your voices." Nix smiled and grabbed their hands, plopping their palms on his round tummy. "Can you feel it?"

"Oh!" The ferret gasped.

"I felt a kick!" The Chihuahua added in excitement. "Your bebes are gonna be strong."

The raccoon tugged his hand back as if it had been burned with the imprint of one of the babies' feet. He cleared his throat. "We should find him those pillows. Sneaks, get to it."

"Why'd I gotta do it? Fierce-O over there is the one who suggested it." The ferret pointed out. His real name was Daniel, but all four of them tended to use only their thief names whenever they ran an errand. His was Sneaky, Jason the raccoon's was Biter, and Pedro the Chihuahua's was Fierce.

" _Fierce_ is giving the little guy comfort right now. You gonna take that away from him after Terrin ordered us to keep an eye on him?" Biter taunted.

"Che! Fine," Sneaky grumbled as he walked over to the lockers in the hallway to find extra pillows for their hostage.

"Thank you," Nix told them softly. "I was uncomfortable, but I was afraid to say anything." He looked down at his stomach. "My bondmate always got me everything...everything thing I needed." The cat made a show of fighting off tears.

"Now, now, no tears." Fierce insisted as he gently patted Nix's knee. "It'll only be a few more days. We only need the package to get the mafia off our back."

"What is it?" Nix asked carefully as he sniffled, resting his cheek against the Chihuahua's muscled arm.

"A kid's bear. We don't know any more details than that, but they sure want it bad." The Chihuahua finished.

Nix kept the frown off his face and the curses from his lips, thinking furiously. "Where are we going?" He asked, continuing to try to come across as harmless and pitiable as he could. "How long until I can go home?"

"A week," Biter answered. He was leaning against the wall by the door. "In a week this should all be over."

"Here are all the extra pillows I could find," Sneaky said behind a stack of six pillows as he walked back in. He headed over to the bed and dropped them beside Nix.

"Thank you, you're very kind," Nix told him.

The cat knew he should continue pumping his captors for information, but his anxiety was pushing at him. He crawled away from Fierce to the middle of the bed and began carefully building a nest of pillows and blankets. Genuine tears filled his eyes. He was alone. The fathers of his kits...they were gone. Nix might never see them again. At any time, something could go terribly wrong. And his Seraglio was so far away.

Falorios...If he came to save the Civek he could be killed, whether he had the damned teddy or not. Nix bit his lip and kept fussing with the bedding, becoming nearly frantic as he shoved pillows into place.

"Calm down, joven." Fierce urged as he saw the pregnant Civek becoming upset. "Is there anything we can do to help you feel better?"

Nix looked up, seeming almost startled that he wasn't alone. He chewed his lip, eye darting around the room.

"I want mousie..." he said so softly it was hard to hear. "Mousie would let me hold him in my nest. He's small and furry, soft and warm..."

"Small...and furry?" The raccoon mused out loud.

"Soft and warm?" The ferret added as the two of them made eye contact and made the half-coughing sounds of holding back laughter. "'ey Fierce-O, why dontcha shift for 'im?"

"Who, _me_?" The short man questioned.

Nix sat in the middle of his careful pile of pillows, clutching one to his chest desperately. He was trying so hard not to cry he started hiccupping. His tall black ears drooped pitifully.

"Oh, for crying out loud," The Chihuahua grumbled as he reluctantly shifted.

With a pop, the Kaynen fell onto the bed and padded his way out of the shirt that covered him up. He emerged as a feral black Chihuahua with a tan underside and paws. He was no bigger than eight inches long.

Nix continued to hiccup as the little dog approached him. The Civek leaned down, nose to nose with the Chihuahua, peering at him carefully. Fierce gave the tip of Nix's nose a tiny lick, which prompted the ferret to lightly elbow the raccoon in glee.

"Come on, let him rest for a bit." Biter demanded as he and Sneaky walked out into the hallway. Fierce remained where he was, hoping that the Civek would calm down enough to sleep.

"Puppy," Nix cooed, pulling the covers over their heads. "I'll keep you safe, Puppy." The cat sucked up his tears and began grooming the little Chihuahua. "Everything's going to be okay, right?" He hugged the little Kaynen close, licking the crown of his round head. A rough purr filled the space of the nest. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Puppy. I...promise..." The purring continued, but Nix's eyes were closed, his cheek resting against Fierce's dark back.

Fierce didn't make a single sound as he allowed the Civek to do as he pleased. Male or female, pregnancy was a delicate state of being. The Chihuahua was quite worried, not only about the babies but also for the feline himself.


	24. Ch 24

 

"Yes, I know that you have a respectable position and you can't risk that with your new baby girl," Mycha argued over the holo-caster to his brother. "Koby, my mate is with child. We need to find him."

His older brother frowned and looked to the side for a moment. "Listen, it's true that I can't risk this due to my station." He admitted. "But, I know of two others who can. " Before he could say more, a familiar set of twins shoved him aside.

"Brother!" They both cried out at the same time.

"Leon, Noel!" Mycha greeted.

"We heard everything," Leon confessed.

"We'll be ready at the station for you to pick us up," Noel added. "We have an idea that might help in tracking him down."

Relief bled into Mycha's face.

"Thank you...all three of you." He replied before turning off the holo-caster. The Murisian found it almost surreal that they were all on Caspin's ship again after living with Loxias for so long. And it was even more surreal to see Loxias and Sifta walking around in the ship with them.

As soon as Loxias and Sifta had been informed about the kidnapping, the two of them insisted on helping them. The handsome Kaynen made arrangements to fix his house and to increase security, and the next thing they knew, they were all hugging and saying goodbye to Orin and Etsu as they boarded.

When Mycha reached the rec room, he saw Falorios hunched down with his head in his hands. He sat down beside him to rub his back. "Hey, we'll get him back." He comforted. The phrase had been repeated time and time again from one crew member to the next as they tried to keep each other's hope alive.

"Tch!" Rios hissed as he rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands. "I drove Adrian absolutely crazy in the control room trying to rush him every five minutes." He explained in a weak, cracking voice. _"He practically threw me out!"_

Phenner's lower lip trembled for a moment before stiffening. The rabbit was hugging Rios tight in moments.

"We're gonna get him back," Phen announced. "It's not even a question. You have to believe that." He kissed the moth's cheek. "You're not alone. We're all here with you. Nix is going to come home safe and sound."

Rios all but smothered the rabbit to him, trying to hide his tears against his shoulder. "This is all my fault," He whispered in a trembling voice. "I should have never allowed anyone to get involved with me."

Sifta pulled away from Loxias, hesitantly approaching Falorios. The Vulpan shifted from foot to foot for a moment before kneeling in front of them. He peeked up at Rios shyly.

"Do you... I mean, can I tell you something?" Sifta asked, his tall ears twitching anxiously.

The moth slowly let go of Phen, giving the Vulpan his full attention. He wiped at one of his eyes, trying to get rid of any remaining evidence of crying. "Hm?"

"Maybe I shouldn't say this, but that's not really your decision." Sifta's ears flattened, and his cheeks flushed. "I mean, Nix loves you like really loves you. That's a gift he gave to you. And you love him back. Holding that back from Nix would have been wrong. That would have been you hurting him." The fox looked down but kept talking. "I don't think I'm good for anything," Sifta whispered. "I think Lox would be better off with someone else."

Loxias started to speak up, to disagree, but the look on his mate's face stopped him.

"But I love him, and he loves me." Sifta gave an awkward shrug. "I'm sorry, I'm bad at this. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you can't put this all on yourself. You can't say that Nix would be better without you because that's not fair to him." The fox shook his head, looking to his mate for help. "I've told you before that you shouldn't be with me...that you deserve better. Do you remember what you told me?"

"I said that if anyone wasn't worthy, it was me," Loxias responded as he approached them, sitting down on the moth's other side as soon as Mycha scooted aside for him. "And that every couple has rough times, but I wanted to face them with him."

He reached out with his long arm to gently press a hand to Rios's shoulder. "Take what my mate has said to heart, young Alano. Your Serai made the choice willingly."

In a swift move, Falorios gently tugged Sifta onto his lap and gave the Vulpan a tight hug. "Thank you," He said.

"What's important is that we keep our heads as much as possible," Mycha pointed out. "We can't let anything happen to you, either."

Sifta settled into Rios's arms and hugged him back. Smiling when he felt the troubled man relax slightly.

"This isn't your fault," Sifta said softly, resting his forehead to Falorios's. "It's the fault of the ones that took Nix. I know I can't help much, but I'll do anything I can. Just tell me what you need, okay?"

Caspin stepped into the room, his bare feet silent on the floor. He wiped a hand over his face, weary from planning and helping Adrian set the course. The tall human joined him after a moment, resting a gentle hand on Caspin's shoulder.

"We're on our way," Cas informed them as he went to sit on an empty loveseat. The usual bounce in his step was absent, his fluffy tail drooping behind him.

As Rios continued to hug the Vulpan, he realized that Sifta was around the same build and height as Nix. For some reason, it soothed him just a little bit deep inside. "I think I do have something to ask of you, Sifta." He realized as he glanced towards the Kaynen next to him. "Only if it is alright with your mate, of course."

"Yes?" Sifta asked, looking up through his eyelashes with a blush. "What can I do?"

"Is it alright if we can hug him...often?" Rios asked, his gaze still on Loxias. "It's just that he's the same size and build as Nix. I mean no disrespect."

Loxias's icy blue eyes softened, and he placed one of his large hands on the Alano's head, ruffling the pale green hair. "If Sifta is up to it, I trust him with each and every one of you." He conceded.

Sifta looked shocked, which quickly melted into a soft smile as he blinked back tears. He wrapped his arms around Rios's neck and hugged him tightly.

"I would be honored." The Vulpan chuckled as he pulled back. "Besides, I love hugs."

Falorios carried Sifta over to the weary Caspin and set him gently on his lap. "Try it, see for yourself." He urged.

Cas blinked tiredly at the other Vulpan but gave Sifta a soft smile. Though Caspin was quite a bit smaller than Sifta, the taller Vulpan didn't seem out of place on Caspin's lap. There was a fragility in Sifta, as though he was always ready for everything to fall apart or for someone to hurt him. Cas realized it reminded him of Nix.

The smaller man folded his arms around the other Vulpan and closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh.

"That's amazing," Caspin admitted, his voice rough. "It really feels like Nix."

Sifta relaxed into the captain's arms, hugging him back. A warm feeling spread in his chest, happy he could actually do something to help.

Rios leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Caspin's head as he moved towards Adrian, his antennae drooping. "I...I'm sorry for earlier. I mean, it was pretty stupid distracting you so much."

The human took the Alano's face in his hands and pressed a soft to his lips. "We're all just as anxious to have him back as soon as possible. Have a little more faith in us, your Seraglio." He urged.

The moth felt tears welling up in his honey brown eyes again as he buried his face in Adrian's chest.

As he returned the hug, Adrian's gaze fell on Mycha. "Did you manage to reach your brother?"

"Yes! Koby can't risk his position, but my twin brothers will be ready for pick up at the midpoint port." Mycha relayed. "They said they already have ideas. I trust them completely."

Caspin sighed softly, running his hand up and down the middle of Sifta's back. When Adrian sat down next to them, Cas gave the other Vulpan a little nudge to get him to climb into the human's lap. Sifta went with a shy smile, giving Adrian a warm hug.

"Let's go over what we know," Caspin announced, his voice sounding stronger. "Nix was taken by people who want a specific teddy bear that was in the hands of a child that Rios rescued. They say they will exchange Nix for the bear. What else do we know?"

The Alano went back to his spot next to Loxias, who somehow ended up with Phenner sitting on his lap. The giant Kaynen didn't seem to mind one bit.

"When we reach the Enforcers, we can look the kid up in the public records to see where he ended up." Rios provided. "The Maivit Mafia must really want whatever's in that bear desperately."

"That's weird," Phenner asked as he cuddled under the big Kaynen's chin, one of his long soft ears caught gently in Loxias's stroking fingers. "Why would they want a teddy bear? They can just buy one."

"There is the suspicion that they want something hidden inside the bear," Loxias explained patiently to the rabbit. "Not the bear itself."

"I'm sorry," Phenner's face fell. "That was dumb. I should have thought of that."

"Not in the slightest," Lox contradicted. "It was a very important question."

"I've set the coordinates to where Rios initially dropped him off, so we will find out soon enough," Adrian added.

 

________________________________________

 

"I can't believe you had to stop to stare at that receptionist's ass! If you kept your eyes inside your head where they were supposed to be, we wouldn't have been recognized!" Noel huffed as they ran out of the elevator and onto the hangars, pushing along some heavy equipment that was affixed with magnetic movers.

"At least I didn't stop for a drink and a snack at the cafeteria," Leon snapped back, legs pumping as he ran alongside his twin. "Besides, she was wearing fishnets... with an itty bitty work skirt." He rolled his eyes. "It would have been more suspicious if I hadn't looked."

When they reached the ships that their family owned, they slowed down and glanced at one another. "You know ..." Noel taunted. "It's not like Koby needs to use his ship any time soon. I don't think he'd mind if we _borrowed_ it, do you?"

"I don't think he'd mind at all." Leon grinned. "I mean it's for family, and it's a very good cause."

Leon cackled with delight as they made a bee-line for their brother's baby.

 

________________________________________

 

Caspin blinked at Phenner. The Vulpan looked like someone had just knocked him in the head with something heavy.

"You look... beautiful," Cas told the rabbit.

Phenner blushed, fiddling with the hem of the dress they'd found for him. It was above the knee, showing off his long smooth legs. The fabric swished around his hips when he moved. His blouse was layered with a vest and scarf to hide his lack of breasts. His long ears were held back with a ribbon, and sparkling barrettes in his hair caught the light. His makeup was subtle but complementary.

He looked absolutely lovely. Caspin had never truly found women attractive sexually, but there was something incredibly appealing to him about Phen dressed up like that.

"Are you sure they'll believe I'm a woman?" Phenner frowned. "I still think Mycha would have made a better girl. He's smaller than me." He nibbled a softly painted lip. "I don't mind doing it, but I don't understand why two married men can't do this?"

"This area is tolerant of homosexuality, generally. But, the women of their race are almost wholly responsible for child-rearing." Caspin gave a little shrug. "They can't seem to accept that, for other races, we can raise kits fine with just fathers." He stroked Phen's cheek. "And we picked you because your face is so softly rounded and pretty. Even though Mycha's smaller, he just doesn't pass for a woman as well as you do." Cas took Phenner's hand. "If you can't stand it we'll do something different."

"No, it's okay." The bunny blushed again. "I really don't mind... I kind of like it," he admitted. "It does make me feel pretty."

After docking on the right planet, Loxias, Sifta, and Mycha had stayed behind on the ship in case they received any other messages from the twins. Falorios, Adrian, Caspin, and Phenner headed out to the station to check out the public records. The Alano said that the kid didn't have a last name and only went by "Liam." Upon researching, the Vulpan found the child to be at an orphanage three miles away from the station.

Thus began the plan of adopting the child. Caspin barely looked old enough to be an adult, but with the right companion going undercover as his wife...

"Yeah, just remember to really play the part, Phen. You don't have to do much, just speak light and dote on Cas," Rios suggested.

"Rios and I will be right out here should anything happen," Adrian added.

"Dote?" Phenner squeaked. "What if I dote wrong?"

"Just be yourself, bunbun," Caspin cooed, using Nix's nickname for Phen. "And speak quietly. You'll be great. They'll love you."

The rabbit nodded firmly, determined to do this, to do anything it took to save Nix.

Cas took Phenner's smooth hand and led him in the direction they needed to go. The others trailed after them, eventually spreading out until they didn't look like they were together. They dawdled behind Caspin and Phen, trying to look natural.

Phenner wasn't having much luck looking like anything but a tourist. By then, the rabbit had seen numerous ports as he traveled on Caspin's ship. This was different, though. The other ports had been in space. This one was on an actual planet. It was the third alien planet he'd ever been on. When he'd first been on Mycha's planet and then Caspin's, he'd been excited. It had been amazing to see new worlds and new people. He had expected everything to be strange and, well, alien. But past a few big differences, they were a lot like home. The skies had been blue. The sun had been yellow, the grass had been green.

This planet was very different. It felt alien, and Phenner loved it. The sky was pinkish purple, and the sun was very orange. A pale pink haze drifted well above their heads, like thin clouds or fog. The trees had dark gray bark and red leaves that curled and uncurled lazily in the smoky light.

The bunny tried to be good. He held Caspin's hand and didn't ask questions. However, the Vulpan thought Phen was going to break his pretty neck trying to look at everything at once. Cas smiled when he saw the huge grin on Phenner's lips. The captain remembered his first strange planet. He'd probably looked a lot like Phen... Well, except for the dress and makeup.

When they reached the orphanage, Caspin double-checked the address. The building was huge. It was built with massive black and gray stones. The door looked like gray stone as well, but when they approached, Caspin realized it must have been made from wood from the local trees. The sounds of children laughing and playing somewhere nearby reassured the Vulpan that they had the right place.

Cas lifted his hand and pressed the doorbell.

The caretaker who answered the door had the ears and tail of a kangaroo. "May I help you?" She prompted gently.

"My wife and I are here to adopt a child," Caspin responded. "Preferably a boy."

"Come right into the waiting area. We're going to ask you a few questions and confirm your ID before we gather the boys." She explained. "Nothing personal, simply protocol."

Phenner's eyes were wide as he followed the woman. The ceilings were so tall! It would have been cold and imposing if it weren't for all the colorful children's' drawings papering the walls. If not for Caspin's hand in his, the rabbit would have wandered around touching everything.

The caretaker left them at the desk in a room with several rows of chairs. It was another kangaroo woman who introduced herself as the secretary. They didn't seem to be much for giving their names. It was a cultural difference Caspin had seen plenty of times, but it struck Phenner as odd. He didn't say anything about it, afraid of exposing their deception. It was almost painful holding back the numerous questions bouncing in his head.

The secretary took something from Caspin and plugged it into a slot on her desk. She smiled kindly at them as their information, some fabricated but most true, loaded for her. Phen shifted nervously from foot to foot, clinging to Caspin's hand. The Vulpan stroked the rabbit's fingers soothingly.

They then let in a row of boys in height order. Caspin didn't even need to ask for all of their names. He felt his gut twist at the third to smallest child that was clutching onto a grey teddy bear with a white ribbon around its neck. He walked over and knelt down to look the little jaguar cub in the eye.

"Hey, My name is Caspin. What's yours?" The Vulpan asked softly.

"L-Liam," was the quiet answer. The boy had the ears and tails of a jaguar. He had wavy black hair and yellow-orange eyes.

Caspin and Phenner locked eyes. This was the boy they were looking for. They'd talked about trying to just get the bear, but one look at Phen let Caspin know that he wasn't getting the rabbit out of there without the little jaguar. Phen looked like he might cry.

"This is Phen, Liam." Caspin took Phenner's hand and smiled at the boy. "Would you like to come with us?" Cas asked gently. "We'd take very good care of you."

Phenner dropped down and hugged the little jaguar close.

"Please, come," the rabbit whispered. "I would read you stories whenever you like. There's lots of room to run and play. Won't you come?"

Phenner pulled back, his eyes damp with tears as he looked at Liam.

The little jaguar was surprised that such a grown person would kneel down just to hug him, especially not someone with such a pretty dress. His ears swiveled down as he began to feel teary-eyed, too, unable to stop himself from matching Phen's mixed feelings. He nodded three times as his spotted tail swayed from side to side.

"A-Alright." He replied.

The caretaker smiled happily to see the young couple bonding so quickly with Liam. The orphanage did well in finding parents for the children under their care. Many had been there longer, but the staff worried about the quiet jaguar who was so hesitant to talk about his past.

The other children waved at Liam as they filed out. It gave them hope as well, that soon they'd find parents to love them, too.

When Caspin looked up, the secretary quietly gestured him over. The captain gave Phen's shoulder a squeeze and walked over to finish the needed paperwork to finalize the adoption. As far as the orphanage knew from the information on what appeared to be a certified documentation stick, Caspin and Phenner were a young couple who had been looking for a child to adopt for the past year. It included background checks and verified references. Caspin had made sure they had everything they needed. And with the brain power and connections of everyone on the ship, they'd been able to put everything together.

The secretary asked him a long list of questions required, and Caspin answered easily. Though, he kept glancing at Phen and Liam.

Phen had taken a seat, and the little jaguar had clambered into the rabbit's lap. Phenner was smiling and whispering to the child happily.

It sent a pang through Caspin's heart. Phenner would be a good father. He loved Nix, as they all did. They had to get him back safe. Not just for Nix, but also for the precious lives inside him.

"Sir?"

The secretary drew his attention. She was holding out a tissue. Caspin looked at it stupidly for a moment before he realized tears were leaving cool trails down his cheeks. He took it and wiped his eyes.

"Thank you." He mustered a smile. "I'm sorry about that."

When the paperwork was completed, the caretakers gave their good-bye and well wishes to Liam, who hugged each of them. A part of him would miss them and the other children. But, a bigger part of him was eager to have a real family. He took hold of Phenner's hand as they left and began to skip and hum with his teddy bear in tow.

When they made it outside, the little jaguar let out a loud gasp. "Funny mothman!" He cried out a he rushed over to cling to the Alano's leg. "You were right, they did give me three meals a day!"

Falorios leaned down to pick the boy up, feeling relief at the sight of the bear intact. "And while you're with us, you'll get three, sometimes four meals. I promise."

"We have fish!" Phenner exclaimed excitedly as they continued walking. "You're a kitty, and kitties like fish, right?" The smile suddenly died. "I miss seeing him eating all the fish, even stealing it off other people's plates..."

"I like fish," Liam responded softly. "And I really do turn into a kitty!"

"Is that so?" Adrian mused, ever curious to see a jaguar cub.

His voice drew Liam's attention his way. "How come you don't have ears or a tail, or antennas or wings?" He questioned, clutching Rios's shirt a little tighter in his tiny hands.

"Oh!" Laughed Phenner. "That's Adrian! He's a human. He's from a place called Earth, though you'd think he'd be called an Earthan. Anyway, I think humans are really big and strong, but also kind and sweet, like Adrian. They have really tiny ears and no tails at all." Phen smiled at the muscled human. "I think he's just right how he is, though. You know he can pick me up and hold me over his head? It's really fun." The rabbit giggled.

At the mention of being held high, the jaguar cub perked up. "Really? Over his head?" He wondered as he reached his hands out to the human. "Can I try?"

"Of course you can," Adrian conceded as he effortlessly lifted the cub over his head and settled him on his shoulders.

"We're so high up!" Liam squealed as he placed his tiny hands over Adrian's dark hair.

It wasn't a long walk to the ship. Rios and Caspin both stopped at a few shops to get things the cub might want or need. They were able to catch up to the others when they reached the ship.

A small box had arrived ahead of them. It held everything Liam owned, which was nearly nothing. When Phenner saw it and learned what it was, it took the combined efforts of the other men to convince the bunny not to go buy out all the shops in the market for things for Liam.

"Alright," Adrian said after he set Liam on his feet and allowed him to run around and explore the rec room. "Next step is picking up Mycha's brothers."

"I'm going to scan the bear in the medbay," Caspin stated. He pressed a hand to the top of Liam's head to get his attention. "Can I borrow teddy for a little while. I promise nothing will happen to him."

Liam was hesitant, but handed the Vulpan his bear, regardless. "Behave with Caspin, Mr. Bear." He admonished.

When Mycha walked in, he felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of Phen. "Phen? Why...I mean, it looks good on you, too but..." He rambled incoherently.

Phenner blushed and turned in a circle, flaring his dress like a bell.

"I kind of like it," he giggled. "It feels kind of neat, sort of free." He sighed. "It would have been better without panties, but Caspin said I had to wear them."

Mycha's hands moved to cover his crotch, which was reacting quite vividly to the idea of panties somewhere underneath that dress.

"Goodness!" He hissed.

"I know, right?" Phenner pouted, completely misunderstanding Mycha's reaction. "Oh, but we're back on the ship!  I can take the panties off!  They're nice, though. Caspin said they're satin." Phen smiled wide and began pulling up the bottom of his dress. "I'll show you."

Mycha rushed over to take hold of Phenner's hands, stopping him from doing anymore. "Not yet...allow _me_ to help you out of them, _tonight_." He insisted before planting a kiss on his lips.

A set of orange eyes peered at them from the couch. "Mr. Caspin's taller than you," He told the mouse man. "He might not like it if you kiss his wife."

"He never minded before," Phen admitted, without thinking.

"Oh. If Mr. Caspin doesn't mind, then it's ok." The jaguar cub replied, his tail swaying. "Mr. Mouse is pretty, too."

Mycha found himself blushing, embarrassed that he hadn't even noted that the child was even there. "My name is Mycha. Who might you be?" He prompted.

"I'm Liam." The boy answered. "Moth man said I could have 3 or 4 meals a day!"

Sifta stepped shyly into the room. "I saw Caspin and- oh!" The Vulpan smiled wide when he saw Liam. "Hello there. I'm Sifta."

"I'm Liam." The boy replied to the Vulpan, repeating once again. "Moth man said I could have 3 or 4 meals a day!"

"Do you want one of those meals right now?" Sifta asked. "I like to cook."

"Yes, please!" Liam confessed as he reached out his tiny hands for Sifta to pick him up.

Sifta couldn't stop a smile as he lifted the boy into his arms. He was heavier than he looked, but still small enough to be carried comfortably.  Sifta hugged Liam close, resting his cheek on the boy's soft dark hair. He let himself close his eyes for just a moment and take in the scent of Liam. It was a mix of soap, shampoo, a little dirt, and something special that was all jaguar. Sift let out a soft sigh as he continued his trek to the galley.

"What would you like to eat, little one?" Sifta asked gently.

"Fish!" Liam eagerly supplied. When he was placed down onto the counter, he swung his legs gently as he watched the Vulpan cook.

"Sifta, what are you  making?" Loxias asked as he entered the kitchen.

Liam let out a loud gasp and nearly shifted in surprise at the sight of the incredibly huge man. When the icy blue eyes settled onto him, he felt a sudden fear rising within him. "Please don't eat me!" He pleaded as his tail curled in front of him and his ears laid down.

Loxias let out a frustrated sigh. This was the umpteenth time that he was asked not to eat a person. "Listen, little one. I may look like this, but..." After a moment of thought, he shifted into his Kaynen form, standing on all fours.

The jaguar cub let out another loud gasp and all but leaped off the counter, landing gracefully onto his feet as he rushed forward to pet the Kaynen. "So fluffy!" He squealed in delight. "Soft and fluffy!" He added as he rubbed his face against the fur. "Do you like eating fish, too, Mr. Fluffy?"

"Gruff," Lox responded softly in agreement.

"He's soft and warm on the inside, too." Sifta giggled as he gathered everything he'd need to make some quick grilled fish and vegetables. "Have you met everyone on the ship, yet, Liam?"

Liam thought out loud as Loxias nudged him onto his back. He immediately sat on him and clung to his neck like a monkey. "Um...Funny mothman, Mr. Caspin, Mr. Tall, Mr. Phen, Mr. Mouse, Mr. Sifta, and Mr. Fluffy!" He declared.

Laughter bubbled out of Sifta, to the point where he had to set down the knife he'd been using, for fear of stabbing himself in his mirth.

"Well, funny mothman is Rios," Sifta said when his giggles had died down and he could continue cooking. "Caspin is the captain of this ship. Mr. Tall must be Adrian. Mr. Mouse is Mycha. Mr. Fluffy there is Loxias." He smiled fondly at the boy as he clung to Lox's back as the Kaynen walked around the kitchen island. "And you don't have to call me mister. Sifta is fine, Liam."

Liam began to nuzzle the side of his face on top of Lox's head, causing the Kaynen to wag his tail in adoration.

"I ate from the garbage lots when my daddy died," The boy mused out loud. "And then two gray Misters took me with them, and I didn't see Mr. Bear for days." Sadness seeped into his voice the more he remembered the lonely days without Mr. Bear. "But, then funny moth man came, and they gave me Mr. Bear back, and funny moth man promised to take me to a place I could eat three meals a day!"

Sifta plucked the young jaguar off Lox's back and hugged him close.

"You'll never ever have to eat out of the garbage again," Sifta vowed. "And you have so many people who are looking out for you now." Sifta frowned. "What do you remember about the gray men?"

"All had gray on their clothes. Sometimes they gave me food, sometimes they forgot." Liam admitted as his stomach began to growl. "Can I have fish now?"

"Oh!" Sifta set the boy back on the Kaynen's back. "Just one more minute and it'll be all done." The Vulpan smirked. "Mr. Fluffy can show you where to wash your hands."

Loxias took the cue to shift back, tugging his boxers back on. He then lifted Liam effortlessly into his arms and held him over the sink.

"I had to stand on a stool to wash my hands in the kangaroo house." The little jaguar recalled as he washed his hands.

"Do you like when Lox lifts you up?" Sifta asked with a smile as he slid the contents of the pan onto a large plate. It was enough to feed two grown men. "Umm, you don't have to eat all of this, if it's too much. I may have gone a little overboard." He blushed as he set the plate on the table for the little jaguar.

Liam let out a loud gasp as he saw the mountain of food before him. It was certainly the most food he had ever seen in his life.

"Thank you very much!" He squeaked as he promptly began to eat. He tried his best not to make a mess, but he still ended up with a wide circle of sauce over his lips as he ate. When he finally stopped, he had eaten three-fourths of the whole plate. "A-All full!"

"Wow!" Sifta ruffled Liam's hair. "Good job! You were hungry." He beamed at the boy. "If you ever want me to make you something to eat, you just let me know, sweetheart. We can show you how the computer can let you call me."

"Okay," Liam replied as he began to rub at his eyes and let out a long yawn.

"You tired, honey?" Sifta asked, lifting the boy into his arms.

The jaguar's tail drooped down as he was lifted up. "Hmm...sleepy." He murmured.

"I'm going to set you in your room, but someone will stay with you when you sleep, alright?" Sifta rested his cheek against the cub's soft hair and began walking toward the room they'd taken Liam's things to. No doubt Phenner would have it all unpacked and arranged already.

The boy made a small sound of consent as continued to drift into sleep.

Sure enough, the room was nicely arranged. It looked a little sparse, but Sifta had no doubt that everyone would waste no time getting the cub anything his little heart desired.

When the Vulpan snuggled the boy under the soft blankets, the child's arms shot out and clung to Sifta's wrist. He looked down, surprised that Liam was completely asleep, but not letting go. Sifta looked over his shoulder helplessly, looking for his mate.

"Why don't you rest with him for a bit?" Loxias suggested as he took in the sight of the sleeping cub.

"You think that would be okay?" Sifta asked hopefully.

"Without a doubt," Loxias replied as he leaned over to kiss Sifta's temple.

"Well..." The Vulpan snuggled in next to the boy. "I did think someone should stay with him, so he's not afraid when he wakes up." Sifta snickered softly. "Right, Mr. Fluffy?"

Loxias gave his mate a tender smile. "On that note," He said as he shifted back into his husky form and hopped onto the bed to lay down on the boy's other side.

 

 

 


	25. Ch 25

_**a/n: Many thanks to everyone that enjoys this story enough to leave reviews. Let's face it, without you, I wouldn't have the energy to edit and post any of these crazy 27 page chapters! Apologies for the late update (25th chapter, wow!). This chapter took literally two months to complete, primarily because we were also mapping out the chapters ahead (and fell ill all over the place). Also, the final two-thirds of this chapter is pure smut! (And, for Loxias fans, he's included!)** _

* * *

_Liam was in the room next to the rat thieves again. The one with only a cot to sleep in and a dirty blanket. Hunger had woken him up. That time, his stomach felt like it was twisting into knots with how hungry he was. So, he got up and decided to try to find some food on his own. He tip-toed out of the room and down the hall, about to search for the kitchen, when he heard voices yelling._

_Wondering what was going on, he headed towards the sound of the noises and saw that the gray komodo dragon men were holding down a parrot man with pretty red, yellow, and blue wings on his back. The avian man yelled something to the black komodo dragon man when someone pulled out a plasma gun and shot the parrot right in the head._

_Liam's yellow-orange eyes went wide, and he felt something warm trickle down his legs and pants. He didn't know how long he stood there in shock, but when they began to lift the dead body onto a gurney, he ran all the way back to the room. The jaguar cub started to cry and sniffle as he lifted himself onto the cot and curled up, not at all caring about having peed himself. He tried to make himself go to sleep and to forget what he saw, but it was difficult without Mr. Bear, and the gray men hadn't given him back._

_He tugged the dirty blanket closer to him and clutched it as he forced his eyes shut tight._

* * *

_"Mr. Bear!"_ Liam shouted as he startled awake. His hands patted around for the bear, but when he couldn't find it, he began to cry. "Mr. Bear..." He whimpered.

"Wha?" Sifta sat up, blinking sleepily, his hair a mess. "Liam? What's wrong?" He rubbed a hand gently up and down the boy's back, trying to comfort him.

Loxias, who was still in Kaynen form, scooted over to shove his head beneath the boy's arm with a slight whine. Liam felt a little calmer when he realized he wasn't by himself. He subconsciously began to pet Loxias.

"I had a nightmare, and I didn't have Mr. Bear," He murmured. His eyes looked down at the fluffy Kaynen's concerned gaze. "Is ok now, you're better than Mr. Bear."

"Aww." Sifta melted. "If you want we can go see if they're done with Mr. Bear."

Loxias nudged Liam onto his back and gently hopped off the bed, padding his way out the door towards Caspin.

"Mr. Caspin! Where's Mr. Bear?" Liam inquired, his tiny hands buried in Lox's fur.

"He's in the bay for just a little while longer," Caspin replied as he gently stroked the boy's hair. "Don't worry. I'm not keeping him forever."

The jaguar cub nodded sagely. "Is ok, I have Mr. Fluffy and Sifta!"

"Alright, everyone, get ready to dock." Adrian's voice came from the speaker system.

Not a moment later, Mycha rushed past them to the hangar, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. He was eager to see his brothers again.

Phenner, still in his dress, followed after the excited Murisian. A broad smile made his wide, pink eyes sparkle. He cuddled up to Mycha's back as a vibration rolled through the ship as the docking clamps gripped the hull. It would be a minute before the hangar doors would open. Phen thought his mate might pop like a balloon before they had a chance to unlock. The rabbit rubbed Mycha's arms soothingly, resting his chin on the mouse's shoulder.

Red crawled up Mycha's neck until it covered his entire face. But, that most certainly wasn't the time to become aroused. He pulled away from the rabbit and turned around to hug him tightly. "I really want us to play tonight," He whispered heatedly into one of his long ears.

When he pulled back once more, he took hold of Phen's hand. "But, for now, let's go pick up my brothers." He stated just as the hangar doors opened. The two of them rushed out and headed out into the dock. The vivid golden blonde hair of his brothers was easy enough to spot. Noel's was curly while Leon's was spiky. "Noel! Leon!" Mycha called out.

"Squeak!" Leon called, using their childhood nickname for Mycha. He loped over to them, pulling his smaller brother into a hug before glancing at Phen. "Who's the pretty lady?" He elbowed Mycha. "Nice job, Squeak. She's hot."

Mycha gave Noel a hug too and then shoved at Leon lightly for elbowing him. "That's Phen in disguise. Anyway...what is all this?" He motioned towards the large pieces of equipment hovering on magnetic movers.

Noel gave him a wide grin. " _This_ is how we're gonna find out everything." He responded in a vague manner. "Help us get them onto your captain's ship."

"Dang, Phen," Leon said as they began pushing the equipment to Caspin's ship. "If I didn't like tits so much, you might make me think about switching teams."

"Switching..." Phen blinked his long lashes in confusion before smiling. "Oh, you must play a sport, Like Adrian." He bounced along behind the _whatever_ it was he was helping move. "I'm sure you can still play your sport and still play with me." He bit his full lower lip. "I'm not sure we'll have time, though. And I don't know many sports." His beaming smile returned. "But Adrian taught me some soccer. If we're free, I can take you to the play room." He giggled.

"You can chase me around, and maybe you'll even score. I'm pretty easy to play with." The albino bunny continued, oblivious to the blush climbing Leon's neck and blooming on his cheeks.

"He's a guy," Leon muttered to himself. "He has no boobs for me to play with. Dude in a dress. No tits."

When they managed to get all the equipment boarded, the rest of the crew was there to greet them.

"Brothers, once again, this is Captain Caspin, Adrian, and Rios. The man with the child on his head is Loxias. The child is Liam. Beside them is his mate, Sifta." Mycha introduced. "Everyone, my brothers Noel and Leon."

"You're welcome on my ship," Caspin announced formally. "I think I speak for everyone when I say we're glad to have you. I just wish you could be here under different circumstances." The petite Vulpan nodded to the things the twins had brought. "As soon as we have those secure we can take off."

"Adrian!" Phenner bounced excitedly over to the tall human, climbing shamelessly into his arms until he was entirely off the floor. "Mycha's brother plays sports just like you! I told him he could play with me without switching teams." The rabbit wrapped his arms around the back of Adrian's neck. "If there's time, do you want to play with us too? Everything's kind of scary and tense right now. I thought it might be a good stress reliever."

Leon groaned and rubbed a hand over his face.

"What's that about switching teams?" Adrian pondered as he held the rabbit bridal style. A snicker escaped him as Leon face-palmed. "As tempting as that would be, we'll have to figure all of that out some other time."

"Is the scan on the bear completed?" Noel asked as he patted one of the machines they brought onboard. "These babies are able to decipher, decompose, and deliver excellent tracking!"

"Where did you get those? I thought the two of you didn't have that high of a clearance in the SLE." Mycha mused.

"Well, we sorta... _borrowed_ them? It's not like they needed them for anything, anyway! They were in the vault!" Noel insisted.

"The scan is done," Caspin told them, waving a hand to encourage them to follow. "We can set you up next to our MedBay. Just let me know if there's anything you need."

The twins quickly got themselves set up with the equipment and machines. They looked over the scan of the bear and realized that the object inside was a memory stick of some kind. It had been wedged right in the center of the bear's head so that it couldn't be felt or detected from the outside. Noel took a deep breath and sighed before heading back out of the room towards the little jaguar boy.

"Liam...we're sorry, but we're going to have to hold on to Mr. Bear for a little longer. We need to perform a slight operation on him." Noel explained.

A look of pure shock settled on the child's face. "Mr. Bear needs an operay-chun? Will he be alright?" He questioned.

The tall Murisian nodded. "He should be just fine when we're done."

"O-Okay." The jaguar cub replied mulishly.

When he walked back into the Bay, he sought out a tool that could de-seam the bear and then seal the stitches back up automatically after they extracted the memory stick. "Found one!" Noel mused out loud as he headed back towards his twin and the bear.

Noel missed a step when he got a look at his brother. He was wearing a medical mask and gloves. The jaguar cub was next to him, standing on a chair. His mask and gloves were much too large on him. His orange eyes looked huge above the paper mask. Mr. Bear lay on the table in front of them. A towel lay like a blanket tucked to his chest.

"Ready for surgery, Nurse Liam?" Leon asked the boy.

"Ready, Mr. Doctor!" the boy chirped in reply.

"Scalpel!" Leon reached a hand to his brother, a twinkle in his eye.

The older twin merely gaped and handed him the de-seamer. "Scalpel?" He mused out loud.

Leon took the de-seamer and carefully applied it to the top of the bear's head. He handed it back to Noel and stuck his fingers in the hole he'd made.

"Beginning cerebral exploration," Leon announced, wriggling his fingers around. "I've identified the anterior fluffensnuggler..." He dug around a little more. "The lateral sparklewizzler is intact... Sponge."

He leaned over to Liam, who reached up with his baggy gloves and patted Leon's forehead with a little cloth.

"I believe..." The Murisian rooted around more, his long narrow tail flicking. "Yes, I've found the offending foreign object." His eyes narrowed. "This is going to be a difficult extraction. The primary blippadreamer is entirely wrapped around the substance."

Phen stepped up, his folded hands clutched together under his chin.

"Doctor!" Phen cried dramatically. "You have to save him!" The rabbit threw the back of his hand to his forehead and pretended to swoon.

"No unnecessary personnel in my operatory!" Leon demanded before letting out a cry of triumph. "I've got it! Beginning extraction. Ready the clamps, nurse!"

Liam waved a set of salad tongs in the air.

"Clamps!" Leon called, taking the tongs.

He worked the tips gingerly into the opening. When he pulled it back, a simple black memory stick was withdrawn. A few white bits of fluff were stuck to it.

"I've got a bleed!" Leon pulled the stuffing off the memory stick, pushing the fluff back into the bear's head. "I'm not losing you, Mr. Bear. Not on my watch."

"Ohhhhh!" Phenner called from the floor, hands waving in the air.

"I've closed the preambulary accessory vessel!" Leon pinched the edges of the seam together. "Let's close, people!"

He lifted the pen-like tool he'd used to cut open the bear in the first place. The blond mouse carefully sealed the fabric closed. He bent down to peer into Mr. Bear's glassy eyes then pressed two fingers to a fuzzy stuffed arm as if to check for a pulse. He then threw his arms up in triumph.

"Another successful surgery!" Leon crowed, stripping off his mask and gloves.

Noel and Phen applauded while Liam gave an excited squeal.

"Thank you, Dr. Leon!" Liam exclaimed as he leaped into the tall Murisian's arms.

Leon grinned crookedly as he hugged the cub close.

"Anytime, little buddy." He pulled back and looked at Liam seriously. "Mr. Bear's care during his recovery is crucial. He will need lots of cuddles and reassurances that he is indeed the very best of bears." He ruffled the boy's dark hair. "And seeing plenty of happiness will greatly aid in Mr. Bear's recovery, and you can't fake that sort of thing. So, if you're ever not feeling happy or if you're worried or upset, it's going to be very important that you report it to someone. Can you do that, bud?"

Liam nodded sagely as he was handed Mr. Bear and he hugged him close. "I promise."

Mycha had stepped into the room just in time to hear his brother's words. He immediately tugged Phenner into a tight hug. It was the kind gesture behind Leon's words that brought Nix to the forefront of their minds, and neither of them was there with the Civek to give him any sort of comfort. The strawberry blonde waited until Liam happily skipped out of the room before addressing his brothers through his tight throat. "What do you need?" He asked them.

"We need something of the same exact material that is on his person right now," Noel explained. "The more unique, the better."

"What about the ring?" Phenner piped up.

"Go on," Noel prompted.

"I... I'm sorry." Phenner hid behind Mycha, suddenly shy. Not that the little Murisian's body did much to hide the taller rabbit. "I have a lot of dumb ideas."

"It's not dumb at all, Phen." Mycha insisted. "You mean Rios's ring, right?"

"Yeah," the bunny admitted. "He gave Nix one exactly like it. He was really excited about it."

"Then, it sounds perfect," Noel admitted.

"Where is Rios?" Mycha wondered out loud.

Caspin appeared at the door, looking exhausted.

"He's in Nix's room." The captain sighed softly. "He won't come out."

Mycha looked at Phen. "Want to try to lure him out with me?" He asked.

The bunny nodded emphatically, shyness forgotten. "Of course." He bit his lip. "You think he needs Sifta hugs?"

The shorter Murisian tilted his head in thought. "I don't know, but I don't think it would hurt! Let's ask him, too."

In minutes, Caspin was striding down the hall to Nix's room. Mycha, Phenner, and Sifta were close behind.

"Is he okay?" Sifta asked worriedly.

"He'd been keeping so busy. I think it kept his mind off things." Caspin frowned. "There's not much he can do right now but wait. I think everything just hit him all at once."

Falorios groaned at the sound of the door sliding open and men walking inside. He curled himself further into a ball, holding Nix's blanket firmly over his head as he tried to take in the last traces of his mate's scent. "Go away!" He grumbled.

"Rios, please..." Caspin's shoulders drooped. His green eyes were bright with tears as he looked to the others.

"Hey," Sifta whispered, climbing onto the bed carefully. "Need a hug?"

Rios's honey brown eyes peered up at Sifta through the opening at the top of the blanket. He sat up and held his arms open, the blanket clutched at both ends, and then wrapped a hug around Sifta, blanket and all. The warmth and size made him feel dizzy with memories. His beloved felt like this, so much like this. The Alano let go of the blanket and simultaneously tugged the Vulpan closer as he kissed him. He took advantage of the gasp and dove right on into Sifta's mouth quite desperately.

Sifta couldn't help the moan that slipped from his throat. The Alano was far too talented a kisser. The Vulpan knew he should push Rios away, but Sifta had seen the pain in the man's eyes. He couldn't bring himself to do anything that might hurt Rios further. The shorter man's hands hovered over the moth's shoulders. Sifta was so torn that he could do nothing but allow Rios to continue, not to mention that he couldn't help the sparks of pleasure Falorios sent through him.

The others were so shocked that they could only stare for a moment, but when Mycha saw Rios's hand sliding down into Sifta's pants, he rushed forward to tug it back out. "Wait, Rios!" He warned.

Startled, the Alano pulled away. A look of confusion danced across his face before he realized what he had almost done. _"Fuck!"_ He hissed as he covered his face with his hands. "Sifta, I'm sorry..." He whispered as he began to cry.

"Shhh, honey..." The Vulpan pulled Rios back into his arms, squeezing him tight. "It's alright. I know who you're thinking of, who you miss." He dropped a quick peck to the Alano's cheek. "Besides, you're a helluva kisser."

"Nix isn't here, but he _will_ be." Phenner crawled hesitantly onto the bed. "For now, I'm here. Caspin's here, and Mycha. Can we love you?"

Sifta shifted, so he was behind Rios, his arms still wrapped around him. Phen pressed his lips to Rios's, then pulled back, a question in his eyes. Would Falorios accept their comfort?

Rios wiped the tears from his face and nodded.

Mycha let out a sigh of relief. "O-oh, but first, my brothers need your ring! The one Nix also has!" He pointed out.

"They aren't going to do anything _dangerous_ to it, are they?" Rios murmured as he twisted the ring off and handed it to Mycha. "We went through a lot to get them."

Mycha gently squeezed one of Rios's hands. "I trust in my brothers." He responded before rushing towards the door. His tail stood up straight as he remembered something. "Oh, Sifta! Might want to let Loxias know before we lock you up in this room with us!" He told him over his shoulder cheekily before rushing to his brothers with the ring.

"Do you want me to go ask Lox, Rios?" Sifta asked gently. "Or would you rather I stay and call him here?"

"Ask him over. I need to apologize to him, as well." The Alano decided. A tiny smirk tugged at his lips. "Besides, it'd be loads _more_ interesting if he joined us."

"You-you wouldn't mind?" Sifta's cheeks turned pink.

"I need all the distraction I can get right now," Rios admitted.

Mycha scurried off with the ring as Sifta sent Loxias a quick message asking him to come to Nix's room. The Vulpan's face was burning, but a spark of excitement burned in his chest. He had no idea how his mate would react. Fear twisted inside him, as well. What if the Kaynen would be angry? The thought of his mate feeling that way towards him left him pacing the room.

Mycha had caught up with Loxias halfway down the hall on the way back from his delivery, and the two of them entered the room at the same time. "My brothers are going to scan the ring and use the machines they brought to find Nix with it!" He explained.

Loxias sent his mate a soft smile and looked around. "So, how may I be of use?"

_"I kissed Rios and let him put his hand down my pants!"_ Sifta blurted.

Surprise formed on the Kaynen's face. "Well, was it something you _wanted_ to do?" He asked. "I don't mind your exploring. You are still young, after all. But, I'd prefer if you let me know first."

_"I'm so sorry..."_ Sifta couldn't even look at Loxias.

His voice hadn't sounded angry, but he knew he had to be. Loxias was probably containing himself until they were alone. Then Sifta would get both barrels. The Vulpan's heart dropped. Lox might even tell him that their mating was all a mistake. All because Sifta hadn't seen that kiss coming and didn't take a moment to respect his mate enough to just speak to him first!

"Now, love." Loxias sighed as he walked over to Sifta and gently lifted his chin. "I already said it was fine so long as it's what you want to do. Just let me know ahead of time next time, alright?" He insisted as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to Sifta's lips.

The Vulpan threw his arms around Lox's neck, kissing him back desperately. He pulled back, finally meeting the Kaynen's warm eyes. "Are you sure?" Sifta asked.

"Of course I'm sure, Sifta," Lox replied. "I am your home. So long as you always come back to me, you can explore all you want."

"You want to explore _with_ me a little?" Sifta asked, looking down shyly.

"I will explore with you whenever you wish, my mate." The Kaynen admitted.

During that entire exchange, Mycha slowly wrapped his arms around Phen from behind and held him close. Though it would be embarrassing to dive beneath the rabbit's dress to play with him through his panties in front of a couple that wasn't part of his Seraglio, he'd still do it.

Phen leaned back into Mycha's warmth, watching the exchange between Sifta and Loxias with wide eyes. He was trying to wrap his head around the whole thing. Sifta had taken all responsibility for the kiss. And Rios hadn't even gotten anywhere with his roaming hand. The rabbit's brows furrowed. He didn't understand what was going on in Sifta's head.

Loxias's response made more sense to Phenner. That's how he would feel with Mycha and the others. The rabbit probably wouldn't even mind if they talked to him about it later. Relationships were very open amongst his people, but honesty was vital. Keeping secrets from one's mate was taboo. Fooling around with the Vulpan and the Kaynen sounded very sexy and fun to him. There were things to be figured out first, though. Phen turned enough to give Mycha a quick peck before bouncing over to Loxias and Sifta.

"You want to play with us?" the bunny asked with a far too innocent smile.

Loxias took hold of Sifta's hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "What do you say, love? Do you want us to play with them?"

"If... I mean, if you _are_ okay with it..." The Vulpan's face was bright crimson, but his eyes were hungry as they took in the men in the room.

Phen clapped his hands happily and hopped over to Mycha.

"You mind if I play?" the rabbit asked. "And do _you_ want to?"

The Murisian huffed, puffing his cheeks for a moment before giving Phenner a stern look. "On one condition! You still owe me a peek under there, and I haven't even played with you in your panties yet!" He whined.

The playfulness left Phen as he leaned close to Mycha. "Anything you want," the rabbit purred, inching the hem slowly up his creamy thighs.

Mycha's gaze became affixed to the sliding fabric. He let out a trembling moan as he finally took in the soft underwear that partially encased his lover's package. He took hold of Phen's hips and maneuvered him to sit on the edge of the bed as he knelt between his knees. His hands slid up the rabbit's inner thighs before sliding along Phen's covered shaft.

Meanwhile, Loxias led Sifta towards Rios, who drew his gaze away from to the other two in favor of Sifta approaching him. He motioned for the Vulpan to sit on his lap as Loxias took a seat next to them. The Kaynen smiled and crooked his finger at Caspin.

Cas had been quiet the entire time, staying out of the way. He was lost in his own head. Seeing Rios missing Nix so deeply had hit the Vulpan hard. Caspin knew what had happened wasn't his fault, yet he couldn't help but feel some responsibility. Nix had been taken on Caspin's home planet, in a home that Cas had told them he thought was safe.

A thousand 'what if's' had been swirling through his mind for days. _He_ was the captain. He felt responsible for _everyone_ that he traveled with, even off the ship. And this was his lover, one of his _mates_. He couldn't help but feel that if he had made different decisions, then Nix, who had already been through so much in his life, wouldn't have been taken by people who may or may not hurt him.

Caspin had watched, silent, as Sifta had hugged Rios and the Alano's response. He felt like he should have said something to help Mycha with the ring or Sifta with dealing with Loxias. Instead, he had been frozen as the world went on around him.

But, Caspin blinked his wide green eyes blankly at Loxias for a moment before finally breaking out of his daze. His steps were hesitant and slow at first, but his bare soles were soon moving faster towards the Kaynen. Cas saw an offer of affection and comfort. It sounded like exactly what he needed.

Loxias effortlessly tugged the Vulpan captain across his lap and gave him a hug. "Would your human mind if you, what was the word young Phen used, played with us?"

Mycha took a brief moment to peek over at Lox. "Oh I let Adrian know already, he said he'd join us later." He pointed out before nuzzling his nose right back into Phen's privates.

"Ah, umm, Adrian wouldn't mind anyway." Caspin blushed pink. "We've talked about this type of situation before." He smiled at Mycha as he hugged Loxias back. "Thank you for telling him, though. I'm sure he'll want to join us."

The small Vulpan captain nuzzled his nose into Lox's warm throat. His scent was nice. It somehow conveyed safety from a big, strong male. Adrian's scent had that as well, especially right behind the human's strangely placed ears.

Muscles that had been wound tight in Caspin's shoulders slowly started to loosen. He gave the Kaynen's throat a soft lick, wanting to learn his taste as well as his scent.

For Loxias, Sifta felt tiny enough. Caspin was even more petite than his precious mate. Having the captain in his arms made him feel a touch nervous about hurting him in some manner or form. But, he didn't let any of that concern show on his face. He merely took hold of each of the Vulpan's butt cheeks to tug him closer as well as lift him up enough so that he could claim Caspin's mouth.

Caspin knelt on the top of the Kaynen's thighs, moaning into their kiss. The captain's fingers slid over Loxias's back, tracing the lines of his muscles. The captain licked his way into the larger man's mouth, catching and teasing his tongue. Cas slanted his hips forward, pressing his straining cock against the Kaynen's stomach. He felt a surge of frustration that they weren't skin to skin, cursing his inconvenient shorts.

Falorios and Sifta took in the sight eagerly. A smirk formed on the Alano's face as he slipped his hand into Sifta's pants to stroke and squeeze his member, picking up where they had left off earlier.

Sifta gasped, his eyes snapping to the man who held him. A shiver ran down his spine, raising goosebumps and leaving his tail in a poof. As he captured Rios's mouth, a purr trembled in his chest. He felt wicked and divine. He was being loved by a ridiculously handsome man who Sifta also genuinely liked and respected. All while surrounded by others doing the same, including his god of a mate.

It left Sifta's head spinning and his heart thumping in a not entirely unpleasant way.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the bed, Mycha had slipped his lover's satin panties down in a way that they gently stretched over Phenner's balls, but left most of his shaft exposed. His mouth was already bobbing over the rabbit's rod as his fingers slid the fabric back and forth beneath the underside of Phen's sac.

Phenner threw his head back with a loud moan, his ass lifting from the bed to thrust in Mycha's warm mouth. "How does that feel so good?" The rabbit wailed. His balls felt tight in the smooth panties. The fabric felt so soft against him as Mycha teased Phenner in his grip. His shaft throbbed, electric tingles pooling low in his back then shooting along his nerves. They ran through him, coiling through his balls and shooting up his shaft. Phen erupted into Mycha's mouth with a cry, his fingers tangling in the mouse's strawberry blond locks.

Leaning against the headboard of the bed, Loxias let out a groan. He was generally a patient lover, but the Vulpan in his arms was more experienced than Sifta. The Kaynen was rapidly rising to meet Caspin. He pulled away to start discarding their clothes and let out a sultry laugh when the gazes of five young men were turned to his large, well-defined bare torso. But, he ignored the staring in order to suck one of Cas's nipples into his mouth.

The captain's back arched as he cried out, pressing into Loxias. "S-sensitive," the Vulpan whimpered as he dug his fingers into Lox's thick hair. "Ah, fuck yes," he moaned, grinding his rigid length against the Kaynen's chest wantonly.

The older man let out a low growl at the reaction he was receiving from the smaller captain. He made his way over to the other nipple to give it just as much lavish attention.

Towards their left, Falorios returned his lips to Sifta's. He slid his tongue along the Vulpan's in a thorough manner as he began taking off their clothes, as well. He unfurled his wings after making sure there was enough space behind him to do so and tugged Sifta's hands towards them. "You can touch them if you want." He offered slyly.

Sifta's gaze was pulled away from the erotic sight of his mate and the captain when he felt something soft brush his arm. He glanced over and was instantly mesmerized.

Rios turned with a soft smile, showing off his wings. Sifta couldn't stop himself from reaching out to touch them. They were beautiful shades of pale green and softer than velvet. His fingers circled an eyespot.

"Can you feel them?" Sifta whispered.

"Feel them?" Rios moaned as he felt the slender fingers glide along his wings. "Definitely." He turned back around and took hold of Sifta's hands, tugging them gently up to his antennae. "But, these are the most sensitive."

Further below, Mycha finished up licking Phenner clean and then stood up from the floor and stretched. "As fun as these clothes were, it's time to take everything off now." He pointed out when he saw everyone else doing the same. He helped Phen out of his dress and panties and quickly tossed off his own clothes. He pressed a tender kiss to Phen's lips, not caring about the light lipstick in the slightest, and gave him a grin as he clambered next to him on the bed. "You want to play with Loxie and Cas while I play with Rios and Sifta?" He suggested.

Phenner grinned, grabbing the mouse. Mycha expected a deep kiss or a grope. Instead, the rabbit hugged him close, nuzzling his lover's hair. _"I love you so much,"_ Phen whispered, then pulled back with an adorable smile. "Thank you."

The bunny dropped a kiss on the tip of the Murisian's pert nose before bounding over to find a way to insinuate himself into Cas and Lox's embrace.

Caspin whimpered and then gasped as he felt Phenner slide up behind him. Smooth, warm skin pressed to the Vulpan's back, making Cas fight to keep from wriggling. He wanted to rub against that pale flesh, but the Kaynen's lips on his body and the pleasure they brought kept him still. The conflict left the captain trembling between the two men, lost in his arousal.

Phenner peeked over Caspin's shoulder and gave a tiny smile. "He likes teeth there," the rabbit whispered, as though he was sharing a secret and Cas couldn't hear. "His reaction to it is fun," Phen added playfully.

Loxias smirked around the bud and then gave it a gentle bite. He then moved onto the other one and gave it a gentle bite as well. The small Vulpan wouldn't be ready to take him inside that night, but the Kaynen still wanted to give him pleasure. He pulled back and gave Caspin another heady kiss before turning towards Phen. "Your kind can stretch to accommodate any girth, is that not right, young one?" He asked the rabbit.

"I... _what_?" The bunny tilted his head in confusion, his long ears falling to the side.

"Yes, he can," Caspin panted as he answered for him, slumping against the bigger man. "Or at least, I've yet to see him unable to handle anything we've thrown at him."

_"Oh!"_ Phen smiled in understanding. "They got me toys... _big_ toys." His cheeks turned rosy. "I liked them."

When Phenner leaned toward Loxias, like a prey animal hypnotized by a predator, Caspin slid to the side. The movement allowed Phen to press his full body length against every inch of Lox's skin he could reach. Though he'd just had a relief of his needs with Mycha, the bunny was rising to the occasion again.

Loxias scooped the rabbit close enough to kiss him as one of his hands gave the small, fluffy tail a playful flick. He used his other hand to slide a tablet into Phen's recesses. "Caspin," He instructed in a gruff voice. "Get him ready for me."

Caspin's grass-green eyes seemed to glow with arousal. "I know the perfect way to prep him," the captain purred.

Cas knelt just behind the rabbit. Phenner sometimes seemed to lose himself when he was utterly enthralled with a sensual act. Having a verbal conversation with Phen at that point was impossible. However, between them, they'd discovered quite a few little things that could pull excellent responses from the bunny. Then they'd compared notes.

Therefore, Caspin didn't pause to speak to Phenner, talking to him about if the rabbit felt alright doing this. Instead, Cas rested one hand on Phen's waist and the other wrapped around the base of the bunny's soft white tail while Caspin let just the tip of his cock brush against Phenner's entrance.

Phen's reaction was instantaneous. His back curved and his hips rolled back, pushing Caspin's tip into him.

The Vulpan let out a shaky laugh. Well, there was no question Phenner was willing. Caspin's laugh turned into a moan as the rabbit rolled his hips again, pulling the Vulpan's hard shaft deeper and deeper.

"Such a needy rabbit," Loxias mused. "Don't torture your captain for too long. You'll be cumming inside him fairly soon."

Phen whined in the back of his throat pushing his body back until his captain was fully sheathed inside of him. The rabbit hummed happily at the sensation. He let his upper body slide down Lox's muscled chest and stomach until Phenner was face to face with the Kaynen's impressive length. He rubbed his cheeks against the shaft, moaning as Caspin began thrusting.

"Do you want relief, young Phen?" Loxias rumbled as he gently tugged at the rabbit's white ears. "Want to have your captain fill you up? His cum would be a great help when it is my turn."

The bunny nodded eagerly, his soft cheek sliding up and down the Kaynen's shaft. His cock hung heavily between his legs, jolting with each of his lover's thrusts.

"Please," Phenner begged as Caspin moaned behind him.

The Kaynen bent down to lock his lips against Phenner's as one of his large hands carefully took the rabbit's rock hard rod and began to stroke it in time to Caspin's thrusts.

Phen clung to the larger man, moaning into his mouth as he reveled in the pleasure filling him up. Caspin groaned as the rabbit's muscles clenched and released around him. The Vulpan's fingers wrapped around Phenner's puff of a tail with one hand and the rabbit's hip with the other, thrusting faster and harder into his lover. Caspin's green eyes traced over the pretty picture Phen made. The rabbit's skin was ghostly pale and flawless, curving and dipping above his ass and up his spine as Phen bent upward to press his lips to Lox's. One long white ear fell back across the rabbit's shoulder blade, shivering with every pump of Caspin's hips.

When Phenner keened into the Kaynen's mouth and clenched down on him, Cas was there with him, falling over the edge. His fingers clamped down on Phen's soft white tail as he filled his lover up. The rabbit shuddered, spurting into Loxias's pumping hand. A pink flush spread across Phenner's fair skin as bliss flooded him.

While Phen had joined his captain and Loxias, Mycha had let out a mischievous snicker as he crawled over towards Rios and Sifta himself. He slid his arms around Sifta from behind as his small hands took hold of the Alano's weeping cock. " _This_ is what you want to get a taste of. Don't be shy, Sifta." He urged.

Sifta turned pink, his fingers stroking the soft antennae while his eyes were captivated by the hard rod in Mycha's hands.

"I _can_?" the Vulpan asked, wonder in his soft voice. He licked his lips. "I really can taste him?"

"Ever tasted a sweet lime before?" Mycha whispered into Sifta's ear. "Try him. It tastes really, really good."

Sifta's body suddenly dropped, making Rios jump and reach for the Vulpan. But, Sifta wasn't falling, he was getting to where he wanted to be as quickly as possible. Mycha's slender fingers were still wrapped around the base as Sifta's lips parted to take Rios in until his lips brushed Mycha's fingers. The Vulpan choked but didn't pull back or stop. He moaned instead, licking up the sweetness against his tongue.

"Do you have any lubrication tablets?" Loxias asked aloud in a low purr beside them. "I think it's time that Phenner learn what a Kaynen can do to a rabbit."

"We got tons in baggies beneath the pillows!" Mycha supplied as he dove for a few and handed them to Lox.

"Shit!" Rios hissed. And here he thought that only Nix or Mycha could swallow him down that far so fast. He raked Sifta's soft hair away from his face as he watched in fascination. "Damn, Sifta."

Pretty hazel eyes lifted upwards to gaze questioningly at the Alano. Sifta's shaggy brown hair fell to the sides, showing more of his boyish face. He didn't stop, though. The Vulpan rolled the head of Rios's cock into and out of his mouth. Sifta rolled on a wave of sensations combining the sweet lime of the moth's precum, the delicious scent of his skin, the feel of something hot and hard rubbing against his tongue, and the sight of the exotically attractive man above him. It left Sifta blinking languidly and sucking eagerly.

Rios could barely take any more. Not wanting to come inside the Vulpan's mouth, he gently shoved him back. "Sifta...ever been inside anyone?" He questioned as he carefully turned Sifta so that the Vulpan's back was against his chest.

"N-no, of course not," Sifta blinked in confusion. "I'm submissive to everyone."

Mycha wiggled his butt beneath Sifta's face. "Want to try? It feels really, really good to be in the middle." He pointed out.

"What should I do?" Sifta asked, his lovely hazel eyes wide with wonder. It was a situation the Vulpan never thought he'd ever be in, but it was as exciting as it was intriguing. He wanted to do well for the sexy little Murisian.

Rios reached over to slide a tablet deep into the Murisian's puckered entrance and slipped two fingers inside. "First, you gently stretch him with your fingers." The Alano purred into Sifta's ear as he showed him how. "Mycha's been stretched on a regular basis, so it won't take long." He explained as he slowly dragged the pads of his fingers along the mouse's prostrate as he pulled them out, causing Mycha to squirm and moan. "Go on, try it." He insisted as he led Sifta's fingers to Mycha's ring of flesh.

The brown Vulpan's fingers trembled as he petted Mycha's entrance reverently. Sifta's moan was louder than the mouse's as he breached the warm ring of muscle. It squeezed around his finger, and Sifta's cock twitched as he imagined what it would feel like to bury himself inside the smaller man.

"So soft inside," Sifta murmured in amazement as he pushed in deeper. "You feel so good."

Mycha let out a mewl and squirmed against Sifta's finger. "More, Sifta." He keened. _"Please?"_

"M-more?" Sifta repeated in confusion. He looked down to where his finger was buried in Mycha's warmth.

Rios just smiled and reached down to help the inexperienced Vulpan press a second finger into the mouse's willing body.

"Cosmos," Sifta hissed, suddenly worried he would embarrass himself. He was already near the edge, his cock throbbing with every beat of his heart without it even being touched.

Mycha began to gently wiggle his backside against Sifta's fingers, unintentionally giving him a show as his butt cheeks began to sway and quiver. The Murisian peered over his shoulder to meet hazel eyes as he keened in the back of his throat. _"Please,"_ he begged.

"Can I..." Sifta's eyes darted to Rios. "Is he ready for me? I don't want to hurt him..."

"Absolutely," Rios moaned as he reached over to spread Mycha's cheeks wide for Sifta. "Take your time and don't be afraid to be rough. He can take it."

The Vulpan had already been lining himself up with the mouse's entrance when Rios spoke.

"R-rough?" Sifta stammered just as Mycha decided he couldn't wait any longer, pushing his ass back to engulf half of Sifta's length in one movement.

The Vulpan let out a strangled cry, slamming his hips forward reflexively. His orgasm took him completely by surprise, spurting hot and deep inside Mycha's warm depths. He thrust through the waves of bliss that turned his vision to sparkles of white and kept going, his erection never flagging.

"Please," he whimpered, echoing Mycha's plea.

Mycha felt shivers rolling over his body when he felt Sifta's hot seed blast inside him and the ongoing thrusts. "Cosmos!" He hissed. "Sifta, you're incredible!" He moaned as he spread his legs wider for the Vulpan.

The Kaynen had seen Sifta's dominant side at certain moments, but he had never seen his lover thrusting into another's depths before. The sight was damn alluring. "Come sit here," Loxias softly instructed to Caspin after having been treated to such a beautiful sight. He gently turned Phenner around so that he could access the bunny's bum. His large fingers began to gently spread the Vulpan's seed from earlier around the passage and stretched Phenner wider and wider. He gradually added finger after finger until he had four digits in and was even able to tug the bottom part of the ring with the tip of his thumb. "This...this is about how big a stretch I make sure that Sifta has before I go anywhere near him."

"Rabbits are one of the few species that can stretch this far in one sitting," He explained as he turned to look at the captain. "I want you to understand that we can plan, if you wish, to have you this prepared at a later date, young Caspin." He gently squeezed Phenner's tail with his free hand and stroked the underside with his thumb. "And though I may not be able to breach you tonight, you can certainly feel my thrusts through young Phenner here."

Phen's knees snapped open wider, desperate whimpers falling from his lips. He wanted to ask when and where Loxias had a chance to be intimate with one of his kind before, since his people didn't normally fly amongst the stars like the Vulpans and so many other species. Unless there were _other_ rabbits like him that did, and Phen just didn't know about them. He had a fleeting thought that he wished he was like those rabbits. He often felt lost, confused, or simply foolish amongst all these men that seemed to know and understand so much more than he did. But he could only hold his thoughts for a moment before they flew away from him as Loxias's thick fingers stretched him wide.

Some of his toys were quite sizable, but none could touch him like Loxias was. His long fingers moved and twisted, spreading him wide. They stroked inside him, making the bunny shudder and gasp. He mewled as Loxias spread his fingers, pushing back though he was already stuffed.

Caspin's low moan joined Phenner's more desperate ones as he thought of taking the Kaynen's impressive cock. He'd never had anything so big inside him. It was intimidating but still a complete turn on.

"That sounds amazing," the captain admitted breathlessly.

The green-eyed Vulpan crept closer, a hint of shyness showing in his hesitance. He palmed a handy lubricating capsule and held it up with a crooked smile.

"Would you prepare me for Phen?" Cas asked. He licked his lips as his fluffy tail flicked behind him. "I can't take as much as Phenner... yet." His grass green eyes looked enormous as he gazed lustfully up at the big Kaynen. "But, I want to feel your fingers in me."

Loxias couldn't help but groan at the invitation, his massive shaft giving a twitch at the very thought of personally spreading the Vulpan's passage open. "It would be my pleasure," He admitted. "Just allow me to situate myself inside this beautiful young man first."

And that was all the warning that the Kaynen gave before he pressed the hot tip of his flesh to the rabbit's widened opening. "Keep as calm as possible, young one." He warned as he slowly, but persistently breached the ring. When the head made its way through, he then took hold of Phenner's hips and carefully sank down half-way. "I think that will do for now." He mused out loud as he gently stroked Phenner's lower back. "I'm going to prepare your captain for you now, and then I'll work the rest of the way in."

The massive man finally turned slightly to press the lubrication tablet through Caspin's ring along with a finger, carefully working more of his fingers in. He stopped at three since he didn't have to stretch the Vulpan that wide.

Phenner wriggled on the thick cock spearing him. He wanted to take more immediately, craving that painful pleasure that being so incredibly filled would bring. However, even he needed a moment to adjust to the Kaynen's girth. The rabbit gasped as his muscles twitched around the invading shaft, struggling to give in and relax. He loved every moment. It was different than taking two men at once but no less intense. Even before Lox had seated himself fully, Phenner was hoping that they'd be able to play again sometime.

Caspin whined. He was fully hard again and aching to be filled with something more than fingers.

As reluctant as Falorios was to stop Sifta's momentum, he didn't want to be left out. During one of Sifta's thrusts, he pressed himself against the Vulpan's back and took hold of Mycha's hips, holding them both still. "Allow me to join you," He hissed into Sifta's ear as he pressed his slick shaft against his entrance and carefully sank inside in one fell swoop.

Loxias looked up at that moment, seeing the other three at a near perfect diagonal line in front of them. "Line yourself up in front of the young Murisian," He instructed to Caspin. "I'll bring Phenner to you." As soon as the captain positioned himself in front of the other three, Loxias carefully lifted Phenner by the hips and lined him up right behind Cas. "Get settled inside him first, and then I'll be able to slide all the way inside." He whispered into Phen's ear.

Sifta would have fallen if the Alano's arms hadn't held him steady. His lips parted with a low cry as his cock twitched inside Mycha's tight depths. If he hadn't released just minutes before, he would have erupted again. If he found being sunk inside the little Murisian blissful, having Rios filling him at the same time was immeasurably better.

When he could breathe again, Sifta turned his head to give Rios an appreciative kiss, while gently kneading Mycha's hips.

Caspin's tail flipped to the side as he felt Phen's fingers grip his hips. The fox slid back when he felt Phenner pull gently. They both moaned as the rabbit's length slid into him without resistance. Caspin looked up to find Mycha's golden eyes meet his. The mouse's lips were parted, gasps and tremulous moans falling from them. They reached for each other, twining their fingers together. Caspin's cock jumped with arousal as he felt the pumping motions of Sifta and Rios bouncing Mycha forward and back, making the Murisian's arms move slightly in Caspin's hold.

The Alano kissed the Vulpan back. He knew who he had in his arms, who he was kissing. The firm flesh around him and the style of the kiss were now vividly recorded in his mind as 'Sifta.' He reached down to gently scratch along the Vulpan tail, near areas that he knew were sensitive to Caspin, hoping he'd find Sifta's own weak spots as he adjusted to his thrusts.

Mycha kept hold of his captain's fingers as he saw Loxias shift them close enough so that he was finally able to press his lips against Caspin's.

Loxias carefully plunged the rest of the way inside Phen, a groan escaping him at the heat that surrounded him. He began to move slowly at first, pulling out halfway and sinking to the base again and again. His eyes sought out his mate on the other side and he sent him a salacious smirk as he began to thrust with abandon into the rabbit's depths.

Rios grinned triumphantly as he found a sensitive spot which made Sifta's thrusts into Mycha hard and erratic. Instead of right at the base of his tail, like Cas, Sifta's spot was on the underside a finger's distance up the soft brown tail. There were fewer of the long outer hairs there, just soft underfur. Rios held the base of Sifta's tail in his fist so he could keep his thumb on that velvety bit of fur, rubbing in slow circles as Sifta made the most delicious noises.

The Vulpan whimpered as his hazel eyes found his mate, gazing at him heatedly. The brunet fox's fingers gripped Mycha's hips tightly, watching Loxias sink deeply into Phen as Falorios thrust into Sifta. When the Kaynen began pounding forcefully into Phenner, a tingling shiver shot up and down Sifta's body.

His heart hammered in his chest as his gaze moved lower. Lox's muscles in his arms, chest, and stomach bunched as he hammered into the willing body below him. Sifta caught glimpses of his mate's perfect cock driving into Phen's flushed body and it nearly drove him wild with lust. The hazel-eyed Vulpan would have never believed that so much carnal pleasure was even possible.

The rabbit's fluffy tail was nearly covered by the Kaynen's grasp, tufts of white sticking out between the man's thick fingers. Phenner's smooth back curved and straightened rhythmically as he met Loxias thrust for thrust, his body rolling in a sensual dance.

The rabbit had one hand around the very base of Caspin's black-tipped tail, using it to pull the sandy-haired Vulpan back onto his hard length. The bunny's hips snapped so quickly, Sifta could see little of where he was joined to the captain. Though Phen was surely dramatically smaller than Loxias, Caspin seemed to have no complaints. He was moaning desperately into Mycha's mouth, trying to keep their lips and tongues connected even as his body jerked with Phen and Lox's rapid tempo.

The mouse had to struggle to continue the kiss as well. Sifta had found a pounding rhythm of his own, with the Alano's help. Mycha held tight to his captain's hands, trying to keep his head and shoulders steady. Instead of arching his back to welcome the thrusts, Mycha rolled his hips or rotated them in a way that left Sifta light-headed. The brown fox wanted to reach out, and stroke his fingers across the sweet, creamy freckles speckling the Murisian's shoulders but found he couldn't release his tight hold on Mycha's hips. He stretched out his thumbs to pet across a few stray freckles just above the mouse's adorable pink tail. Mycha's tail was covered in fine pale fur that let the pink of the skin beneath show through. It curled and swayed above him, sweeping its softness against Sifta's chest and face.

Sifta choked on a gasp as Rios hit the brunet's sweet spot. The Alano crowed triumphantly and set to pounding that sensitive little bump inside the fox into oblivion.

Sifta's gaze returned to his mate, needing to feel their connection when he was filled with such an excruciatingly powerful sensation.

The Kaynen did not disappoint his partner. His icy-hued eyes were such a dark shade of lust that they appeared cobalt blue as he locked gazes with Sifta's darkened hazel ones. He took in the sight of the Vulpan taking and receiving from the two lovely young men, and he felt pleased. Loxias hadn't been jesting when he said that Sifta was young and had every right to explore. The problem was that on their home planet, Invaer, that kind of exploration was either very limited or non-existent for throwback Vulpans.

Lox could blame neither the young captain Caspin nor his beloved mate Sifta for feeling downright deprived of the need to act on their natural, deviant instincts. His respect for the bold young man that was being thoroughly rammed into by his rabbit mate had grown because of it. Caspin was a strong and brave Vulpan. If stroking the fires of Sifta's desires helped his beloved Vulpan find his own bravery and boldness, then Loxias welcomed any of his explorations with open arms.

The Kaynen licked his lips as he shifted into a position that his lover knew very well, a position that would allow his movements to rock at a fast and continuous pace deep within Phenner's inner walls. His blue eyes never left Sifta's gaze as his hips undulated and snapped into a rhythm that had been mastered by Loxias many years prior.

Phen keened and whimpered loudly. Sounds that he had never made before began to spill forth from the back of his throat as his arms wrapped around Caspin's chest, clinging to dear life. He couldn't quite form actual words at the moment.

The Vulpan captain felt the rabbit's rod sliding inside him at the beat that Lox set for them, and it felt incredible. He shut his emerald green eyes tight as he tried to picture being thrusted into by the older man himself. Cas was definitely going to have a talk with Adrian about having Loxias play with them both.

For a moment, the three men across from them slowed down as they simply stared at the Kaynen's prowess and skill. Mycha was the first one to recover as he began to eagerly grind and shake his butt cheeks back and forth against the lithe Vulpan behind him. He mewled a string of nothing but a pleading 'please' until the other two began to speed back up again.

"Hang on," Falorios growled. He had to work at Sifta's weak spot again as he found his previous pace. He changed the angle a bit and drove himself inside in a rough and nearly desperate manner. The Alano was never more grateful that his kind secreted oils that aided with friction.

Phenner was the first to peak. His body locked up as his head fell back with a loud wail. It was only the continual pounding of the Kaynen behind him that kept the rabbit thrusting into Caspin. Phen's insides became exquisitely sensitive as he clamped down on the thick tool spearing him. He trembled and shook as his cock jerked and throbbed inside his captain, releasing everything he had.

Cas gasped as Phenner thickened within him. He was about to reach for his cock. He wanted to come with his mate still inside him, but Loxias beat him to it. Still hammering inside the completely blissed out bunny, Lox was still able to gently grasp the little Vulpan's length and pump.

The fox had to pull away from Mycha as his bright green eyes widened and his cries joined Phenner's as his orgasm ripped through him. The rabbit's moans grew higher as his mate's body clenched tightly around him. The waves of pleasure wracked them until they were both shaking with the force of it. Phen spilled his warmth deep inside his lover as Caspin spent himself in Lox's hand, a stream shooting onto Mycha's chest and drops of white falling to the rumpled blankets beneath them.

Sifta had to fight to keep his balance as Falorios hammered his sweet spot incessantly. He followed the moth's pace, slamming punishingly hard into the sweet and lovely Murisian who had so generously offered his body. The brown fox wanted Mycha's pleasure to reflect Sifta's as well as the profound gratitude the Vulpan felt towards the strawberry blond. When he saw Loxias grasp Caspin's weeping shaft, Sifta mirrored the motion. Mycha's gently curved cock felt exquisite in his hand. He just squeezed it gently for a moment, reveling in the sensation. He began to pump his fist at the same pace that Rios was pounding him.

Mycha cried out as he quickly fell off the edge, his seed spurting forth and trickling over Caspin's thigh and the captain's layer of cum on the sheets. He fell to his elbows, his backside still high in the air as his passage rippled and pulsed around Sifta's flesh.

The hazel-eyed Vulpan quickly followed the Murisian into bliss, bursting into Mycha's depths just as he felt the Alano behind him fill him with cum. Rios gave a few final thrusts as a few more bursts of seed filled Sifta.

"Damn," Rios groaned appreciatively as his body basked in the pleasure of release.

Across from them Loxias gave a final, deep thrust into Phen, knotting him in place as he came deep inside with a guttural groan.

All six of the men were still basking in the aftermath when Adrian rushed through the door, and it locked behind him. "I figured I'd miss a bit, but _wow_..." He mused as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, gradually disrobing. "Sign me up for round two!" He concluded with a grin.


	26. Ch 26

Daniel paced around in the kitchen, feeling frustrated. His rubbed his hands against the soft, recently shaved sandy blonde hairs on the sides of his head as he let out a groan. "See? This is exactly why I didn't want to get married in the first place. It all starts with the hormonal insanity of _pregnancy_!"

Jason looked on as the ferret continued to pace. "We just have to keep looking. Something's bound to be appetizing. How about that can of tuna we put in one of the cabinets?" he suggested. "And some of the potted meat and garlic bread..."

The ferret pulled the long strands of hair on the top of his head back into a quick ponytail as he opened the cans and placed everything on a tray.

"This better work, Biter," he grumbled. "He hasn't eaten a damn thing. And he keeps clinging to Fierce like he's some kind of stuffed toy!"

The raccoon shook his head, his hazel eyes set in a frown. "Sneaks, he has his reasons for obliging him. None of us want the blood of the innocent, unborn lives in our hands," he pointed out.

Daniel let out a snort as he lifted the tray and walked past the silver-haired man. "Well, it's a good thing that Terrin doesn't want anything to happen to him either, at least until the exchange's been made," he mused out loud.

The two of them then walked into the room to find Nix brushing a grimacing, but silent, Pedro the Fierce in his animal form.

"Stop squirming." Nix booped the put-upon chihuahua's nose. "Your coat is going to be so soft and shiny, puppy. Your wife won't be able to keep her hands off you."

Daniel set the tray on the table beside them. "Brought something different this time," he announced.

Pedro peered up at the Civek and let out a soft bark as if to urge him to eat.

"See? Even Fierce wants you to eat something," Jason encouraged.

Nix frowned, but looking at the three hopeful faces made him relent. He wasn't hungry. In fact, he was unpleasantly queasy. The stress and the pregnancy were tying his stomach in knots. Carefully fussing over the chihuahua had helped calm him a bit, though. And it allowed him to realize that he needed to eat. For the babies, if not for himself.

The one-eyed cat took the potted meat and garlic bread but turned his nose up at the tuna. Before the pregnancy, he adored nearly any kind of fish. Lately, it just smelled awful to him.

"Thanks," Nix told them as he nibbled the bread. "I'm sorry to be such a pain in the ass. It's just...I feel like I'm going a little _mad_. Like there's a crazed squirrel hopping around in my head half the time."

"We won't let Terrin do anything to him or your babies," Jason suddenly spoke out.

"Wait, we won't?" Daniel questioned, confused.

"That's right, we won't," Pedro agreed when he shifted back into his human form. "We'll protect you _both_."

Daniel's forest green eyes peered from the Kaynen to the Raccoon and back again. "When did we decide all this?" he keened. "Not that I would want anything to happen to you or your mate, that is!"

"R-really?" Nix sniffled, the bread forgotten. "You aren't just saying that so I'll settle down and behave?"

The ferret offered Nix up a bittersweet smile. "Hey, we're not monsters like Terrin. We're just _thieves_ ," he insisted. "She promised us a good cut if we help her get the bear, is all." He glanced over at the raccoon and sighed. "And the three of us really need the cash."

"But, that doesn't mean that we'll just stand around and let her hurt you or your mate," Jason added. The smile the ferret sent his way made it all worth it then and there.

Pedro leaned over to whisper into one of Nix's ears. "See? Told you they're like little love birds when they don't think anyone's looking."

Pedro had tried everything he could to distract the cat from his steadily increasing stress. The best thing he’d stumbled upon was speculation on the state of the two other thieves’ relationship, or lack thereof. Sometimes, analyzing the glances and body language Jason and Daniel threw at each other was the only way to get the Civek to come out of his nest at all.

A little chittering noise bubbled up from Nix's chest as he nodded his agreement. Maybe it was some kind of syndrome, but the cat genuinely liked these men. Not as lovers, he had enough of those. Under different circumstances, though, they could have been friends. Nix's yellow-green eye narrowed on the ferret and raccoon.

Yes, the Civek decided. He needed a distraction, and he knew _just_ what he could do that would be a good thing all around.

Nix quickly ate the bread and potted meat, much to the thieves' surprise.

The pregnant cat flopped back onto his nest of pillows and blankets and sighed dramatically.

"I miss my Falorios...And my foxie, beefcake, bunbun, and mousie." He rolled over to rub his cheek on a pillow. "Especially, my Falorios, though. He's my sugar."

Concerned, Pedro quickly shifted back into his Chihuahua form and softly padded over to Nix's hand, giving it a lick in sympathy.

"So, uh, how'd you end up with so many mates, anyway?" Daniel prompted as he sat down at the edge of the bed. Jason, as always, stood by the door as a lookout.

"They rescued me..." Nix said softly, petting the little dog gently. "From slavery. I was more than half dead when they found me. They took care of me. _Loved_ me." His eye found Daniel. "And I loved _them_. Life's too short and painful not to accept and treasure that kind of thing when it finds you."

The ferret shot a quick glance towards the raccoon and fought down a blush. "R-Right," he muttered. "It's just quite a bunch of different species, though."

Nix fought down a knowing smile. This was going to be fun.

"We're all different," the cat admitted with a shrug. "It adds this amazing _something_ to it. It's like, I know that even after I've known them for years, there will still be a touch of mystery and wonder there." Nix scratched behind Pedro's ears. "Because they're so different from me and each other, I'll never get bored with them." The smile that pulled his lips upward was small but genuine. "Things are always interesting."

Pedro let out a small, satisfied rumble under his ministrations as his eyes began to blink drowsily.

"Wouldn't they...fight over the kids?" Daniel wondered aloud. "They can't all be willing to raise them..."

"They've all decided to raise them together, with me," Nix said with a happy purr. "The kits have pulled us together instead of tearing us apart." The cat suddenly waved his hands in the air dramatically. "I'm lonely. Come join the cuddle pile, you two."

Jason turned towards them and frowned. "I don't think that's wise..."

Daniel's face glowed pink at the very thought. "W-we can't all fit on the bed, anyhow."

"I’m just..." Nix stopped petting Pedro, wrapping his arms around his middle. "So lonely... I think I'm feeling sick again..."

"W-Wait, uh... shit." Daniel hissed as he shifted into his animal ferret form. "Don't be upset..." he urged. He was the only one out of the trio of thieves that could talk while in his alternate form.

"Cute little weaselkins," Nix purred, making grabby motions at Daniel.

Daniel held his body low to the ground as he slowly crawled closer to Nix, grumbling. "I'm a _ferret_ , not a weasel."

_"Weaselkins,"_ the cat scolded, scooping up the ferret.

Nix chittered in delight. It was like holding a creature that was half kitten and half slinky. He nuzzled the top of the ferret's soft head.

"Where's the masked bandit?" Nix asked with a pout, looking at the raccoon guarding the door. "Cuz' he's not on the bed where he's supposed to be," he sang.

Jason glanced at the door mournfully and then let out a sigh as he walked over, shifting into his raccoon form halfway there and climbing up the bed in a quick and agile manner, leaving his clothes behind on the floor.

Nix would have clapped his hands in glee if they hadn't been full of ferret.

"You know who you two remind me of?" the cat purred as he rubbed behind Daniel and Jason's ears. "Foxie and bunbun."

"Foxie and _what_?" Daniel questioned. "How?"

Jason merely tilted his head to the side.

"Hmmm? Oh, I don't know," Nix said looking thoughtful. "Sometimes foxie and bun would do this one thing together...You probably wouldn't be interested." He tickled under the ferret's chin. "Aren't you pretty? Like someone dipped you in cream and then went wild shaking cinnamon on you."

Daniel let out a fairly embarrassing sound of appreciation, but the Civek's sparing words made him curious. "What did they do?" he wondered aloud.

Nix tried to keep his face as innocent as possible as he set the ferret on his little brown paws then scooped the raccoon into his arms. Jason didn't have time to struggle before he was deposited on top of Daniel. The raccoon's nose was pressed into the back of the smaller animal's neck, and his groin pushed indecently against the curve of Daniel's backside.

"Yeah," Nix said happily. "Just like that."

The ferret let out a ragged gasp, holding still. "Th-they _didn't_!" he responded in an accusing manner.

Jason took deep breaths. He was in shock, but the shock was already wearing out, and other things started to wake up. He had to get off of Sneaks in a way that wouldn't offend him, and he just couldn't think straight at the moment.

"Oh yeah, they did," Nix said with a naughty grin. "Not only that but while foxie was doing _that_ to bun..." The cat gently pushed the raccoon's lower back, making Jason rub against the lithe body beneath him. "Sweet little bunbun was licking _mousie_. Mmm, he made the hottest little noises. And after he came, bun and foxie licked him clean while mousie looked like he'd been knocked unconscious by the fuck-train."

The raccoon's muzzle opened, and he began to bite along the ferret's neck, living true to his codename of Biter. Immediately, his dark gray arms wrapped around Daniel's lower half as he began to hump wildly against him.

The ferret beneath him began to make melodious "dooking" noises. "J-Jace!" he squealed in between the noises that resonated from the back of his throat. "What are... _Jace_!" In the heat of the moment, he didn't even realize that he was calling the raccoon by his real nickname and not his codename at all.

Nix leaned back, wanting to watch but not intrude. The cat hugged Fierce to his chest, rubbing the chihuahua's round little noggin as he kept his eyes on the show.

Pedro was part mortified, and partly relieved to see his two partners in crime actually doing something about their hidden feelings. Granted, it's not what the chihuahua had in mind.

Jason's humping wasn't entirely aimless. His far larger erection rubbed against the ferret's testicles and part of Daniel's own feral member.

Daniel couldn't believe how good it felt. If it had been anyone else that was humping him, he'd have probably killed them. But, it was _Jason the Biter_. In his dreams, the two of them were human and naked while humping. But, the ferret certainly wasn't going to complain. "Oh, fuck!"  He keened.

Nix gently set the little dog aside, his gaze focused on the couple before him. The cat whined softly before licking the palm of his hand and sliding it into his loose pants. He stroked himself quickly, furtively, as tears clouded his vision.

It wasn't much longer until Daniel let out a trilling moan and spewed out his release, Jason following right after. "Biter..." he gasped. "I kinda wanna kiss you and punch you in the face all at once."

The raccoon gently licked the back of the ferret's neck in an apology. He was too ashamed to shift back into a human right then.

Nix covered his mouth with one hand as he came, trying to muffle his soft moan of release. He wiped the mess uncaringly on a blanket, then curled into himself. It felt like he had a knife buried in his chest. Playing matchmaker had lifted the Civek's spirits, but it hadn't lasted. Seeing the ferret and raccoon together so intimately had been desperately arousing while still starkly reminding the cat of the lovers he was separated from. He didn't truly even know if he'd ever see them again. Missing them was a physical pain inside him. Like they'd pulled out one of his organs when they'd stolen him from his mates.

Feeling the shift in mood, Pedro padded over to Nix's face and licked his cheek. Daniel and Jason glanced at each other before padding over to Nix, as well.

"Hey now, we meant what we said." The ferret stated. "We'll make sure nothing happens to you or your mate. I know it's hard to trust the thieves that took ya in the first place, but Fierce has his own pups at home...and both Biter and I have younger siblins' and all. We don't want nothin' to happen to your babies."

"It's not that," Nix told them with a pitful sniffle. "I just..." The Civek fought back the sob building in his chest until it came out as a hiccup. He swept all three of the animals into his arms and pressed his cheek to warm soft fur. "I just miss them so _much_."

Jason carefully pet the top of Nix's head with his small paw. Pedro and Daniel merely kept still for the time being.

It took several minutes for the Civek to calm down enough to set the worried thieves back on the bed. Nix was about to thank them when an odd vibration rang through the floors and walls, making the cat swallow wrong and begin coughing uncontrollably.

When Captain Terrin's orange and black face appeared on the room's vidscreen, she saw her furry comrades thumping their little paws on their captive's back.

"What the everloving fuck is...No, I don't even care," she snapped as her inky black eyes glared at them through the screen. "We're docked at the restock port. I'm going to get supplies." She leaned forward until her face filled the screen. " _Watch_ him. Don't fuck this up."

Silence reigned in the room. Even Nix's coughs had fled in the face of Terrin the Terrible. Tears were still wet on his face when he turned away from the vidscreen to look at the trio of thieves left to mind him.

"I'm hungry," the cat said, flopping back onto his nest of blankets and pillows. "Can I have more of that meat in the little can?"

:::

Noel took another gulp of the juice Leon had brought him as his eyes continued to fly from one monitor to the next. He had three monitors displaying three different segments of data in the process of being decoded.

Leon was no less focused on his current activity.

"But the baby dragon was so grumpy, he totally forgot about his promise to the little jaguar prince," Leon whispered as he trotted a crudely cut-out drawing of a purple dragon around on the floor in front of Liam. "And he ate up all the fish in one gulp!" The Murisian dipped the paper dragon's nose in a tiny pile of scrap papers that had been crumpled into small balls. "Omnomnomnomnom!"

Liam let out a gasp as he clutched Mr. Bear closer to him. The cardboard crown on his head tilting slightly. "Then what will the people in the village eat?" He asked.

"That is exactly what the Prince worried about when he found out what had happened!" Leon smiled at the little boy. "You would be a wonderful prince. You'd take such good care of your people." He booped the cub on the nose before continuing his story. "Well, the baby dragon realized what he'd done and that he'd broken his promise. He felt so bad that he ran away and hid at the peak of the tallest mountain and cried until his daddies came and found him."

From behind his back, Leon pulled out two sticks. Each had paper dragon wings taped to them. He zoomed them around before waving them in front of the little cut out dragon.

" _'Baby! Baby!_ ' they cried and hugged their little one. _'What's wrong?_ '" Leon had the sticks gently poke at the paper dragon. "Baby dragon told them everything that had happened, even about getting scared when he sat on that singing frog!"

"He was a big, meanie frog!" the jaguar cub recalled. "But, he had good songs."

"I liked the song about burping the best," Leon confided. "But, do you know what the dragon daddies did then?"

Liam scooted closer, leaning forward as his big yellow-orange eyes took in every second. "What did they do?" he whispered in concern.

"The daddy dragons loved their baby soooooo much! Even though he'd been naughty, they still loved him and they always would," Leon said, leaning in as well. "So, they hugged him and kissed him until he stopped crying. Then they told him, _'You have been a very naughty baby dragon. Prince Jaguar wanted to be your friend. He even saved you from the old lady who smelled like turnips!'_ "

Leon made a face. He hated turnips.

"The baby cried that he was sorry, but the daddies only shook their heads." The mouse moved the tips of the sticks back and forth. "They told baby dragon _, 'We aren't the ones you should apologize to. You must go back to Prince Jaguar and make it up to him. But we'll go with you, don't worry.'_ "

 

The Murisian put the paper dragon on top of one of the sticks and held it as he whooshed it through the air.

 

"Baby Dragon was so nervous about going back that when he got there, he hid under his daddy's wing. But they took him to find Prince Jaguar." The Murisian smiled at Liam. "Can you guess what the prince was doing?"

"Fishing?" Liam wondered aloud.

"Yes! He was fishing!" Leon tickled under the cub's chin. "You're so smart. He was fishing and fishing and fishing! He'd caught as many fish as he could, but it wasn't enough to feed his people. He saw the dragons, but he kept fishing. He didn't even turn around. He was still really mad. He said _, 'Why are you here? You broke your promise, and now the village doesn't have enough food.'_ "

The blond had the paper dragon hesitantly hop forward.

" _'I'm so sorry I ate your fish,'_ the baby dragon said with a sniffle. _'I came to apologize and try to make it up to you.'_ " The mouse had the cutout dragon nuzzle Liam's knee, making the boy giggle. It was such a sweet sound; it pulled a wide grin from Leon whenever he heard it. " _'What will you do?'_ the prince asked. Baby Dragon thought. Then he thought some more. Then he waved his shining tail in excitement. He went and whispered to his daddies, and they flew off together. Soon, they were back, carrying a huge net full of so many fish they were falling out everywhere. Fish were dropping into trees, onto people's heads, even down the front of a snooty woman's dress! She was so shocked she fainted!"

The jaguar cub clapped his hands in joy. "The village won't be hungry!" he deduced.

"Exactly, clever Liam." The Murisian ruffled the boy's hair. "The dragons had found a new river! It was filled with yummy things. There were fish, mussels...those tiny lobster-things." Leon wriggled his fingers like little legs. "The baby dragon told the jaguar prince all about the river and how to find it."

Leon danced the paper dragon and sticks around happily.

"And they were all friends again!" Leon tossed the handful of crumpled paper balls in the air. "Baby Dragon made some big mistakes, but he said he was sorry and he really meant it. He made it right, and everyone forgave him. After that, the dragons and the village had a big yummy feast every month to celebrate." Leon booped Mr. Bear's nose. "Sometimes, twice a month. Just because." He lifted his hands with a flourish. _"The end!"_

"Yay!" Liam exclaimed as he rushed over to give the Murisian a hug, bear and all. "Thanks for the story."

"Thank you for listening and helping me with ideas." Leon gave the boy a gentle squeeze. "Having the pegasus help get things off the high shelves in the tower was very inspired." He leaned back with a grin. "You liked it? I don't know much about stories. I hope it was okay."

 

The child's large eyes all but sparkled. "It was the bestest story I ever heard, Mr. Leon!" he exclaimed.

 

"Hate to interrupt your bonding time," Noel said as he approached his brother. "But, you're going to want to take a look at this."

"What did you find?" Leon asked, giving a quick scratch behind Liam's ears as he stood.

Noel quickly led Leon to the monitors where columns and columns of bank accounts were displayed, all of them belonging to different politicians in their galaxy. "Looks like the Maivit Mafia have a lot of politicians by their balls."

_"Holy crap,"_ Leon groaned. "No wonder the baddies want this back so badly." He glanced at his brother. "This is dangerous stuff to know." A shiver went up the Murisian's spine. "We have to get Nix out of there."

Noel grimaced. "We should send a copy of this to Koby and the authorities." He stated. " _Damn_ , that means that we'll have to listen to him rant about borrowing his ship first."

Liam held his Mr. Bear close as he followed the twins into their work area. When he finally caught up to them, he latched himself to Leon's leg.

"Yeah, Koby will be able to get this where it needs to go without having it point back to all of us." He looked down at the jaguar cub. "We can't just skip the drop and snatch Nix back, or it's going to blow up in our faces." Leon stroked the boy's soft hair. "We'll need a stand-in for Mr. Bear and the memory stick. How much time do we have?"

A string of beeping alerted Noel to the other machine. The twins looked at each other before rushing over to it.

"He's at a port near Tudlar!" Noel deduced in excitement. "That's not too far from our current location. I'd say we have plenty of time!"

"Let's get everybody together," Leon said with a grin. "We're gonna get Nix back. We just need a plan."

:::

The thieves had scoured the ship for little cans of potted meat. A little pile of empty cans sat forlornly next to the bed. Nix was buried under the blankets and pillows, clutching the small Chihuahua to his chest. There was a deep ache growing there. The Civek's tummy was full, but his heart felt dry and empty.

"It hurts," the cat whimpered. "Where's my sugar? I need Falorios." Nix curled in on himself. "Why did they leave me? They don't _want_ me anymore..."

"Hey, it'll be ok. Soon we'll be at the drop-off point, and you'll see them again." Daniel tried to soothe him. "Need me to shift back into my feral form?"

Jason looked on from a distance. Neither of them spoke of what had happened earlier in their animal forms, but he had to find a good way to apologize to the ferret.

"We're not there, now?" Nix asked, peeking his head out from his nest. "I thought scary bitch said we were at the port?"

"Yes, we're at the port, but it's not the drop-off point," Daniel explained. "The drop-off is on a moon."

"The moon? Falorios and everyone is on the moon?" Nix tucked Pedro under his arm and struggled out of the blankets desperately. "I have to get there!"

"Calm down. They're not there _yet,_ " Daniel insisted as he rushed over to sit next to him.

"They're there!" Nix turned to the man but didn't seem to see him. His feline pupil was blown wide as his heart pounded and his breath quickened. "He's close! I can _feel_ him!"

The pregnant Civek heaved himself from the bed and ran for the door.

Jason immediately caught the Civek in his arms. "Daniel, help me settle him back down!" he pleaded. The two of them managed to get Nix seated for a moment before he leaped off again. Pedro shifted from his feral form and held down the cat’s legs.

" _Calmate_ ," Pedro begged him from the floor. "Think of the _bebes_!"

_"No!"_ Nix gasped. "No! Stop! I have to..." He struggled harder, nearly pulling free before he was pinned again. _"Rios!"_ Nix screamed.

:::

The men were silent, even Phen, as they snuck quickly but carefully through the ship. Leon and Noel led the way since they had memorized the layout and held the devices needed to electronically pick the locks. The air seemed heavy around them, filled with equal measures of worry and hope.

"Just down this hallway, the last door on the left," Leon whispered, before shouting reached them, followed by a heartbreaking scream of despair.

"They're _hurting_ him!" Caspin gasped, lurching forward to sprint past the twins.

The rest were right behind him. Rios reached the door first, rage and fear speeding his racing steps.

_"Shit,"_ the twins hissed, hurrying after them.

In moments, they were in their planned positions. Noel opened the door. Leon tossed in the fog canister as soon as it was wide enough.

"Please, stop," they heard Nix cry from inside. "I can't..."

The fogger went off with a pop, filling the room with smoke. Adrian and Loxias ducked through first, ready to tackle anyone blocking their way. Mycha rolled in low, a small stunner in his grip. Rios followed, with Phenner and Caspin fanning out behind him.

_"Nix!"_ the moth shouted, his gaze raking through the fog.

He could make out a bed across the room. A familiar dark-skinned figure lay there, pinned down by three men.

_"F-Falorios!"_ the Civek wailed.

"What do you think you're doing to my mate?" the moth roared.

Loxias and Adrian tackled the two men holding Nix's arms and Mycha stunned all three of them until they were limp and passed out. Rios lifted Nix into his arms and nuzzled his neck. _"Are you ok?"_ He whispered.

"I was coming," Nix whimpered, clinging to the Alano. "I _knew_ you were close. I was coming..."

Phen kicked one of the men on the floor. "And that's what you get for stealing our Serai and being mean to him!"

Nix looked up, shocked at the bunny's behavior. "No, don't hurt them!"

The men stopped what they were doing. Mycha spoke up.

"Can we at least tie them up?" he asked.

At Nix's reluctant nod, some of the men laid the thieves down on the bed and tied their arms and legs together.

"I was so scared they'd do something before we got here," the moth hissed.

Rios continued to hold onto the Civek, forcing the others to have to kiss and touch Nix around him. Since Adrian was so tall, it was easy for him to reach out his hand over the others so that he could rub and scratch the feline's ears.

"They were actually really _nice_ to me," the cat murmured as he rubbed his cheek against Falorios's shoulder with a sigh. "I guess they don't normally do kidnappy stuff."

"They didn't _look_ very nice when we came in here," Caspin growled.

"Oh!" Phenner gasped. "He's got that syndrome! _Stalkerhomes!_ " He clenched his fists. "I'm going to kick them again."

"No, no," Nix said, grabbing the rabbit's hand and twining their fingers together. "I was kind of having a hissy fit. They were worried I'd hurt myself or the babies. They were going to make sure nothing happened to us. I believed them."

"Oh," Phen said again, shoulders slumping.

"Love you, bunbun," Nix purred, kissing the rabbit's fingers before looking to everyone else. "What do we do now? Scary bitch could come back any second."

"You mean there's another one?" Mycha gasped. "Everyone, quick! We have to figure out a way to catch her. If she manages to escape, she'll surely let the Maivit men know!"

"What should we do?" The twins questioned.

"Was _she_ nice to you, Nixie?" Phenner asked, rubbing his thumb over the black cat's knuckles.

"She just wanted me alive and well enough for the drop," the Civek said with a shrug. "I don't think she cared too much beyond that."

Phen's pink petal eyes turned hard.

"I'm gonna _kick_ her," he grumbled. "I'm gonna kick her so hard, then Mycha can stun her, and Ade and Loxie can sit on her."

Mycha opened his mouth as if to retort, but he then frowned. "Actually, that sounds like a great idea." He then took Phen's face in his hands and planted a kiss on his lips. "You're so brilliant." He then walked over to the Civek and stood on the tips of his toes to kiss his cheek. "Don't worry, we'll get her."

Nix kept himself plastered against Rios but reached out to stroke the sweet Murisian's cheek. A gentle purr rumbled in his chest.

When Terrin returned some time later, the lights were out inside the ship.

"Damn idiots broke the modulator again," she snarled under her breath. "I'm lucky they didn't blow up the ship."

She stomped inside, the airlock sliding closed behind her with a clang. As he passed by the first doorway, something leaped out of the darkness, hitting her in the solar plexus. Terrin doubled over with a grunt before she heard scampering feet. She spun in the darkness, claws raking the air in front of her. Her attacker was either crouching or unexpectedly short, however, and she missed entirely.

The little bastard was fast, too, ducking under to nail her with a stunner. Her claws grazed his shoulder. Then, he'd darted out of reach again.

She hissed angrily as she fell, limbs twitching.

Loxias and Adrian hefted her up by the arms and dragged her over to where they held the other three. They tied her up, as well, even more securely than the other three.

"I'm ok," Mycha whispered as Phen and Nix checked out his shoulder.

"Now that we've found Nix and have the kidnappers captured..." Noel began. "Leon and I figure that it's only a matter of time that the Maivit Mafia will figure out that the swap never happened."

"Yeah, we need to find out more about where they planned to turn the bear over," Leon added.

"You should ask puppy, or the slinky-kitten, or Mr. Mask," Nix said from his seat on Falorios's lap. "They really are nice. I bet they'll help."

"I don't think we have much of a choice at this point," Rios sighed as he continuously rubbed Nix's back and belly gently.  

Mycha frowned. "If we have to question those three, then I don't think it wise to keep that woman here so that she might overhear."

"Adrian and I will watch over her in another room," Loxias suggested.

"I'll just be a few rooms down, kitten," Adrian affirmed softly as he knelt to give Nix a kiss. The two of them then left the room with Terrin in tow.

Nix whined softly, his gaze on the tall human until he disappeared. Rios was able to distract him with a gentle kiss, and the Civek was able to settle again.

Caspin and Mycha removed the gags on the trio of thieves. They were waking up, blinking blearily at the light in the room. Phenner stood protectively next to Nix, looking ready to kick anyone that breathed threateningly.

Daniel was the first to complain. "The hell happened...?" he griped weakly.

"Are you alright, Sneaky?" Jason asked, worry etched in his voice.

"A little groggy," Pedro responded.

"He was asking _me_ ," the ferret whined.

"Hi, guys," Nix said with a wave and a grin. "My mates came for me, isn't that great?"

"That's wonderful, young one!" Pedro exclaimed, despite being tied up.

"Yeah, but did they have to get so rough?" Daniel keened through a developing headache.

"Wait, Terrin's still out there! You should escape while you still can!" Jason urged.

"Nah," Nix said, his eye twinkling. "We've got her all tied up tight in another room."

The three thieves let out a collective sigh of relief.

Mycha approached the three. "We need your help," he began as he explained the situation. "The Maivit Mafia will be after us due to the object we have in our possession. With the help of my brothers, we can set up a sting operation in which we can all get out of this _alive_."

The thieves simply gaped at the Murisian as if it all sounded like lunacy to them.

"But, we can't do any of it if we don't know where you intended to swap the bear," Noel added.

"Please," Nix asked, crawling hesitantly from his mate's lap to approach them. "You said you didn't like what they were doing, what was happening. What the mafia will ask you to do is only going to get worse. This time it was kidnapping a pregnant Civek." He wrapped his arms around himself with a shiver. "And I have to admit that I'm glad it was you and not someone who might have hurt me. I know I was lucky. But what will they want from you _next_?"

He sat down next to Pedro, bumping their shoulders together.

"I know you have a family, puppy. The Mafia want a stuffed bear because they were using it to carry something else," Nix explained. "But the bear belonged to a little boy. They were sending him to one of their fetish whorehouses where they'd sell him and take back what was in the toy." The cat let out a small distressed whine. "I know all that because they hired Falorios to transport the poor kit." He gestured to Rios, ears drooping sadly.

"It's true," Rios affirmed. "We have a chance to take them down once and for all. Will you help us?"

The thieves looked at one another. Daniel worried his bottom lip. "The dark side of a moon. The drop-off was on the dark side of a moon."

"The third moon of Nainer," Jason added.

" _Por favor_ , don't let Nix out of your sights again. Keep him out of the fight, for the _bebes_!" Pedro pleaded.

The Civek chittered softly, hugging Pedro to his chest. He licked the thief's cheek, wishing he was in his doggy form, so Nix could give him a bath. The cat smiled when he realized that he was back with his Seraglio, he could give Mycha baths again. Those were much more fun than bathing Pedro. He could always give Mycha a happy ending.

"Do you guys want to get _out_ of this business?" Phenner asked, deciding that maybe Nix _didn't_ have a syndrome. They seemed like decent people in over their heads. "I mean, the bad guys probably aren't going to be very happy with you after this." The rabbit cocked his head, looking thoughtful. "The others are really smart. Between all of them, I'm sure they could figure something out where you wouldn't have to do kidnappy things anymore."

Daniel looked at Jason. "We _weren't_ kidnappers, just thieves." He insisted. "But, getting out sounds nice, yeah."

"Puppy?" Nix asked hopefully. "How about you?"

Pedro shrugged. "I have a lot of mouths to feed. If anything else paid as decently, I would stop. But _, en general_ , I have no choice."

"I've been thinking about expanding my company for a while now," Caspin said. "I have more interest than I can keep up with. If you can prove yourselves trustworthy, I could outfit another ship. You could work for _me_. Your family could even be with you." The Vulpan shrugged. "It's pretty much information gathering. It would keep you out of the Mafia's sight. If that doesn't sound appealing, Loxias and his son have a large company on my planet that could surely find a place for you."

Three sets of eyes widened.

"Are you freaking serious right now?" Daniel whimpered.

"That would be..." Jason mused out loud.

" _Magnífico!_ " Pedro finished.

Caspin just shrugged awkwardly, suddenly feeling a little shy.

"Yay!" Phen cried, throwing an arm over his captain's shoulders. "You know, I bet Caspin could buy a planet if he wanted. He's loaded! So, a ship is easy for him."

"Phenner!" Cas hissed.

"What?" the bunny asked. "What did I say? You bought Mycha. He's worth as much as at least one or _two_ planets..."

Mycha blushed bright pink at the comment. Phen still looked confused as Caspin quickly tried to explain why telling people, especially thieves, that he was richer than most worlds _wasn't_ a good idea. Nix just chuckled as he quickly untied the now ex-thieves.

"So, what's the plan?" the cat asked. "Have the guys pretend I'm still their poor little captive and the fuzz jumps on the baddies when we go to the swap port?"

"Actually, we'd have _already_ traded you for the kid's bear." Daniel pointed out. "So, we'd have to go turn the bear in at the drop off on the moon."

"Can we trust you to take the decoy bear to the mafia?" Caspin asked seriously. "It could be dangerous, but we'll do everything we can to make sure the authorities keep you safe." The fox nibbled his lip. "And I'll do everything I promised about your joining my company, even if you don't want to do this. I won't force you." He shook his head, his tail flicking the air behind him. "It wouldn't be right. So, we'll figure something _else_ out if we have to."

"We'll do it," Jason agreed. "It's our only chance to get out of the Maivit Mafia's grip, as well."

"Great!" Leon spoke up. "Then, let's dump that crazy woman at the Enforcers' Station and get this sting operation started!"

"Yay!" Phenner cheered again before plopping himself into the raccoon's lap. "I like your face," he said, tracing the mask that sat like a tattoo around his eyes. "Do you have markings anywhere else? It's really pretty," the rabbit continued, pushing up the man's sleeves to peer at his arms.

"H-hey, hey!" Daniel griped as he clambered over everyone else to gently shove the rabbit's hands away. "He's _mine_ and I ain't sharing!"

The words surprised both the ferret and the raccoon. A slight blush formed on Jason's face. "We really should get going. And it's better if we use our _own_ ship to not arouse suspicion," he said as he stood up and carefully set Phen onto his feet. "Just follow us to the moon."

"Let me get you the stand-in teddy," Caspin agreed with a nod.

Phenner let himself be shooed away from the raccoon, seemingly unfazed.

"It has a codename Liam, and I thought up," the rabbit told them proudly. "You can call it... _Mrs._ Bear."


	27. Ch 27

_Dear Jackoff the Second,_

_You wouldn't believe the hell we have all just been through. The mafia sent bounty hunters after me and ended up kidnapping Nix! They were only going to hand him over if we gave them the bear of the kid that I freed a while back. We were able to retrace my steps and find the boy (Liam) with the bear. The bear ended up having a flashdrive with a bunch of international bank accounts!_

_I just about lost my mind for a while with worry, and we ended up having a 6-some (or was it a 7-some?)[1] with Loxias and Sifta. Thanks to Mycha's brothers, we were able to use my ring to zero in on Nix's ring and rescue him. We broke into the bounty hunter ship and finally managed to find him!_

_But, apparently, Nix grew this huge attachment to three of the thieves. According to the Civek, it's like he had the three of them jumping through hoops the entire time[2]! Worse yet, Caspin invited them to stay with us until after the kits are born, which prompted Phen to whisper something about Cas building himself a little empire[3]._

_For some bizarre reason, Nix insists on grooming this Pedro guy once in a while (not that I could ever be jealous of a toy Chihuahua, of course...not in the slightest). I think that there's something going on between the raccoon and the ferret, too. I swear, though, if I hear another hormonal whimper about Nix needing his "puppy wuppy," I'll surely puke._

_Worse yet, Nix now has it in his head that we have to make these things called "play dates" with our children and Pedro's kids whenever they're born! I mean that'd all fine and dandy while they're little, but what about when they're teens? I better keep a close eye on all of them._

_The fretful and frazzled,_

_Rios_

_[1] Was that a 7-some? - coined by reader CrimsonPetals_

_[2] I knew my sweet kitty would have them jumping through hoops - coined by reader LadyDe_

_[3] Cas is building himself a little empire - coined by reader Tahn_

 

::::::

Loxias took a moment to take in the sight of his mate curled protectively around the jaguar cub, both of them sound asleep. The little boy held the gray teddy bear, in turn. Lox leaned over to press a soft kiss to each of their heads before fully exiting the room. As he walked down the hallway, he came across Adrian, who was heading in the same direction. The expression on the human’s face was a mixture of frustration and fear.

“I take it that they need more men on the ground?” the Kaynen prompted.

“They’re my _Seraglio_ , Lox,” Adrian responded. “I feel responsible for each and every one of them. Why can’t the Enforcers send in their own professionals for this?”

Loxias reached out to gently place a hand on the human’s shoulder. “Your mates are better qualified, as painful as it is to admit. If you clear your mind and quell your need to protect, you will realize the truth of it.”

The two of them ended up in the wide, open space of the living room, which had been temporarily converted into a war room. Instead of the plushy couches and love seats, two long, corner couches were set down together in the shape of an upside down ‘U.’ On the left-hand side sat ‘Biter’ the raccoon, who revealed his true name to be Jason, and ‘Sneaky’ the ferret, whose real name was Daniel. For their own discretion, they asked the crew to continue to call them by their code names instead of their actual names.

Falorios sat down next to the ferret with Nix on his lap and ‘Fierce’ the Chihuahua on the Civek’s lap in his Kaynen form. His real name was apparently Pedro, but he asked to be referred to by his code name, as well. Leaning gently against Nix’s back, sitting sideways and cross-legged, was Phenner. The rabbit took up the first corner. Next to him, on the other section of the couch, sat Mycha. The Murisian was leaning forward with his elbows draped along his knees and his hands clasped in front of him as his gaze remained focused on the table in front of them.

Caspin was next to the Murisian and was anxiously clutching at the end of Mycha’s tail instead of his own, which was a tiny relief for Adrian, as Mycha had no fur on his tail to rip out. The human sat down next to the captain and wrapped his arm around Cas’s shoulders. Loxias sat in the corner of the connecting couch beside Adrian, and the twins, Noel and Leon, were already seated at the other end of the couch.

Rolled out onto the table was a thin, electronic sheet that displayed blueprints and detailed scans in 3D. Just beyond the table was a large screen that displayed Kyle’s face. The crew and the Enforcers, through Kyle, had been planning the infiltration of the Maivit base on the third moon of Nainer over the last few days.

“It’s taken a while, but we finally managed to scan every segment of their base without being detected,” Kyle explained as he activated the diagram on the table. “The red dots you see are where their men seemed to be gathering the most during our scans.” As he spoke, the diagram moved to a different location and zoomed in on some of the equipment. “We found the room where they keep their data center and overall security. Our scans revealed the model of their servers. We’ve designed a micro drive that should allow us to take over their security.” A small segment of the zoomed-in server flashed red to show where the micro slots were.

A tense moment passed where Kyle took a deep breath as if he didn’t want to continue.

“But it appears that the data center is wedged right in between two of the rooms with the most activity,” Kyle explained. As he spoke, the diagram shifted upwards to show an overhead blueprint and paths highlighted in green. “The safest entrance is through their ventilation system, which is only twenty centimeters by fifteen centimeters.”

“So, you’re saying I’ll have to break in using my other form,” Mycha concluded, which drew forth a worried squeeze on his tail from Caspin’s hands. He reached over to gently rub the top of Caspin’s hands with his own in an apologetic manner.

“I can fit into that space, too!” Phenner declared. “I can go with him!”

“Bunbun, too?” Nix whimpered behind him, which prompted the rabbit to hug and comfort him from behind.

“What about us?” The twins cried out at the same time, both of them eager to spare their brother and the rabbit from harm.

“You’ll be needed on the outside,” Kyle pointed out. “After Mycha plugs in the micro drive, you should be able to hack into their side panels and open the doors to let them out of the data center. Otherwise, they’ll be stuck inside. They won’t be able to go back through the ventilation systems once they drop in.”

“So, they’ll be able to open any of the doors and gates?” Nix questioned as he anxiously brushed the Chihuahua on his lap with one hand and threaded his other hand through Phen’s fingers.

“Exactly,” the Enforcer responded. “This is where Caspin and Adrian come in. The two of you will be Leon and Noel’s shadows until they can get you into the room with the most activity. If they suspect that something is wrong, the first to evacuate will be their leaders. We have a tracking device ready, but we’ll need someone to physically tag the right ship with it, as they might have decoys.”

“I should be able to tag the ship myself, why involve Caspin at all?” Adrian questioned in a hiss.

“Out of your entire crew, Caspin is the most experienced in studying and documenting cultures. He’ll be able to recognize who their leaders are faster than anyone else,” Kyle countered.

Caspin took a deep breath and let go of Mycha’s tail in order to take hold of both of Adrian’s hands. “He’s right, Ade,” he agreed. “We all have to do our best if we’re going to take them all down once and for all.”

“But-” Adrian began to complain but was cut off by the Kaynen beside him.

“It’s Caspin’s Seraglio, as well,” Loxias stated as he backed the Vulpan up. “No one has the right to deny him the opportunity to help protect it. As I’ve always said, he’s bolder and stronger than he appears.”

A slight blush streaked across the captain’s nose and cheeks even as the grumpy Adrian began to sulk right next to him.

“Thank you, Lox,” the Vulpan replied softly.

“Speaking of Loxias, I have a suggestion,” Kyle stated as he drew the attention back to himself. “The Maivit Mafia only met face to face with Captain Terrin. They only know that her bounty hunter crew consists of a raccoon, a ferret, and a Kaynen…”

“You want me to take Fierce’s place,” Loxias concluded. When Kyle nodded, he nodded back. “I accept and will help them.”

“He certainly _looks_ the part of ‘Fierce’ more than the real one, that’s for sure,” Daniel snickered.

“ _’ey!_ ” Pedro complained after he hopped off Nix’s lap and shifted back into a human to speak. “Being fierce has nothing to do with how big or small you are. It’s the attitude, _hurón._ ”

“Calm down, Fierce,” Jason implored. “You know he’s only joking.”

“Tension’s high for everybody right now,” Nix commented as he began to pet Rios’s wings in lieu of the Chihuahua. “If it were up to me, none of you’d go. But, a big part of me is so tired of worrying and always looking over our shoulders because of this damn mafia.”

The cat’s eye narrowed angrily.

“I want them to go down as badly as everyone else,” Nix continued as his voice developed a furious growl. “I want my kits to be safe. But you all had better not leave me alone to raise our rugrats without daddies. You’ll damn well come back to me alive, even if it kills you. You understand me?”

Furtive responses of agreement filled the air along with desperate nods, without comment on the Civek’s odd phrasing. They all knew what Nix meant. No one wanted to admit out loud that they had no control over being able to come back alive and well. The pregnant Civek was still in a delicate and highly emotional state. They didn’t want to upset him.

“I’ll come onboard in a few hours with the equipment I mentioned. So, until then, everyone,” Kyle concluded as the screen and the diagram shut off.

::::::

Kyle did indeed bring the micro drive inside a miniature backpack for Mycha to carry in his other form. The Enforcers had only one specially designed suit that could deflect plasma shots. The suit was intended for Caspin to wear, but he insisted on Phenner having it.

“Phen and Mycha are the ones that are going to be in the most immediate danger,” the Vulpan pointed out. “They’re breaking into their security system and will be right in between those two mafia-filled rooms!”

“The one that will be in the most danger will be _you_ ,” Adrian all but growled.

“That’s only _if_ they suspect that something’s wrong!” Caspin argued back.

“Please, stop fighting,” Phenner pleaded as he folded the suit up into his own mini-backpack. “We have to work together now more than ever, yeah?”

“Phen’s right. We can’t start fighting amongst ourselves now, there’s too much at stake,” Mycha added.

Kyle moved forward to place the tracking device in Caspin’s hand. “Just press the buttons on the sides here, and it will latch onto any part of the ship,” he instructed.

“U-understood,” Caspin responded.

Then, the first phase of their plan was set into motion. Adrian, Caspin, Phenner, Mycha, and the twins hid away in the thieves’ ship while Jason, Daniel, and Loxias flew it out of one of the hangars of Caspin’s larger ship. They landed about a mile away from the base so the crew members wouldn’t be seen. The landscape of the moon had hills, shrubs, and craters that made for decent hiding places for them to slowly make their way closer to the base.

The raccoon, ferret, and Kaynen merely walked up to the front gate of the base. Loxias held Mrs. Bear in his large hand. As they neared the gate, Lox recalled what the twins said.

::

_“It was Phenner that came up with the idea of having a decoy teddy in the first place,” Noel mused._

_“We couldn’t very well continue holding Mr. Bear hostage! So, we got another similar looking bear. It had fancy lashes, so we realized it was a girl. But, I don’t think the mafia’s going to tell the difference,” Leon snorted. “We cleared out the data from the flash drive and forwarded it to the Enforcers. But, not before I took a screenshot of the accounts and used the image to make it appear as if the data is still there.”_

_“They shouldn’t be able to realize it’s a dud until they try to access one of the accounts. We figure they’ll need direct approval before they can snoop around into any of the accounts,” Noel deduced._

::

Though they had seen the 3D models and blueprints, the base looked a lot larger in person. Two soldiers stood on either side. They were both gray komodo dragons, but one had a greenish tint, and the other was a bit orange. They wore gray camouflage pants, gray shirts, and dog tags. They were nearly as intimidating as the plasma guns they held, but Daniel was amused to note that Loxias was still a head taller and wider than them.

As soon as Jason explained who they were and that they were sent by Captain Terrin, the three of them were waved inside and were then flanked by the two soldiers. Two more soldiers were already inside. They led the way to a lab. One of the soldiers swiped their ID card through the panel on the side of the lab, and the doors slid open for them.

One side of the lab housed computers and electronics. The other side held freezers and specimens. Loxias wondered if the money that they stole from foreign accounts was used to fund experiments. A lanky man wearing a lab coat approached them. He had spines rolling down the back of his head, and Lox realized that he was an iguana.

“You’ve brought it back! Thank the stars!” the iguana chimed as he snatched the teddy bear right out of the Kaynen’s hands. He began to tug at the head, struggling to rip it open. After a few futile moments, he sighed and handed it to the nearby soldier. “Would you be so kind as to rip this open for me?”

The soldier pulled the head off the teddy bear so savagely that Loxias was once again glad that Liam wasn’t anywhere near to have witnessed it.

“Now, where is that flashdrive…ah!” The iguana pulled out the flashdrive from the stuffing and then chucked the bear head over his shoulder carelessly. He quickly shoved the drive into a slot and opened its contents. Immediately, the image of the accounts appeared. “There they are!” he all but sang out loud. “Well done, you three. These gentlemen will escort you to another room where they will give you your reward.”

::::::

Leon used the special digital binoculars that Kyle had given him to keep an eye on the four soldiers that marched around the perimeter of the base. “Okay, from the time they turn the corner, we have about six minutes to sneak Phen and Mycha in through the vents. Adrian’s the tallest, so if I stand on your shoulders, I should be able to use my tools to open it,” he whispered.

“Alright,” Adrian agreed.

“And they’re turning the corner…now!” Leon instructed as the group rushed forward until they were just beneath one of the vents. Adrian knelt down on one knee, which Leon used in order to stand on his shoulders.

Leon braced his hands against the wall for balance as Adrian stood up to his full height. “Lazer pen!” He hissed down towards Noel who tossed the tool up to him. The Murisian then used the pen on the edge of the vent to cut the hinges and tug it off. He dropped the vent cover down for Noel to catch.

Phenner and Mycha immediately shifted into their animal forms and pulled on their backpacks. Phen’s mini backpack held the plasma suit, extra clothes for Mycha, and a communicator. Caspin then carefully threw Phen up to Leon, who placed him into the vent, and then did the same with Mycha, who had to force himself to keep from squealing out loud at being thrown.

Leon then leaped off Adrian’s shoulders, landing gracefully on the ground. “Alright, let’s go hide until they give the go-ahead!”

While Adrian, Leon, Noel, and Caspin dashed off to hide, Phenner and Mycha made their way down the vents. Mycha took the lead and whispered the directions quietly.

“Left here,” Mycha whispered to Phen. “And now a right…”

When they reached the end of the vent that led to the data center. Mycha used his small hands to take out all of the screws. He gasped when the cover dropped right off. He dove after it and shifted in the middle of his fall. Air escaped his lungs in an ‘oof’ as he landed. But, the cover was safely held in one hand while his backpack was held in the other. He set both aside and stood up, holding his hands open.

“Jump, Phen,” he whispered.

The rabbit trusted his mate to catch him, and Mycha didn’t disappoint. After he carefully set Phen down so he could shift back, he began to shiver. “It’s so cold in here,” he hissed. “You’d think they’d have better temperature control technology.”

The two of them quickly dressed, and Mycha shoved the micro flashdrive into one of the slots. Phenner pulled out the communicator from his backpack.

“Flashdrive’s in,” Phen whispered.

“We’ll let you out in a few,” came the whispered response from Leon.

:::

Leon and his group carefully made their way to a side entrance of the base and once again waited for the soldiers guarding the outside to pass the corner. The Murisian gave the signal, and the entire group rushed towards the side door. Leon quickly placed a special hacking device to the side panel which gave the right signal for entry. The device could only work with the help of the micro USB that Mycha had inserted into their main server. Leon peeked his head inside. When he saw no one, he quickly ushered everyone through a hallway.

Noel pulled out a portable device that displayed the map the Enforcers had previously scanned. He swiped along the image to the area they were currently at. "Looks like we have to go several meters down this hallway and then cut to the right and up without being detected."

Adrian and Caspin nodded their agreement, and the four of them carefully made their way towards the data center. On two occasions, they hid themselves from the sound of marching feet. The first time, they were near a set of bathrooms and ducked inside. The only person inside was in a stall at the very end. The twins had to stifle their laughter when they began to smell the guy's progress. Even the mafia had to shit.

The second time that they had to hide, they managed to find a supply room stuffed with file cabinets and shelves. The four of them were crouched beneath the door and held their breaths as they saw the imposing komodo dragon soldiers marching past from the sliver of the window on the door. Caspin held Adrian's hand so tightly that the human couldn't even feel his fingers. But, none of them made any noise.

They were about to step back out into the hallway when a commotion was heard. The hairs on their arms rose up as they heard and saw several more soldiers running past and yelling at one another.

_"They should be in the 300 section, room C!"_

_"Tried to pull a fast one on us, huh?"_

_"Let's bring those damn bounty hunters to the sergeant chief!"_

Adrian bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. They hadn't expected for the thieves and Loxias to have been found out so soon. He glanced over at his Vulpan partner and frowned at how pale Caspin's face became.

"Shit!" Leon cursed under his breath. "Alright guys, the priority for us hasn't changed. We have to get to Mycha and Phen and get them out before they get caught, too!"

The group waited a moment longer in case any other soldiers ran past, and then they made their way back out to the hallway.

:::

Jason, Daniel, and Loxias were shown to a conference room and told to wait for other members of the mafia to pay them for their trouble. Two soldiers guarded the door. Though they were told to sit down, the three of them remained standing near the door. Lox’s Kaynen ears concentrated on any sounds at the door. The sound of one of the soldier’s portable devices was the first sign that something wasn’t right. Loxias strained to hear.

_“...incomplete data...bounty hunters…”_

Loxias let out a low growl. “As soon as they open the door, I’m going to slam against the nearest soldier, and the two of you should run,” He hissed.

Sure enough, one of the soldiers swiped his card on the side of the door, ready to forcefully escort the thieves to another location. But, the massive Kaynen slammed right into him.

“Run!” He growled at the raccoon and the ferret.

Jason shoved Daniel in front of him. His partner was faster and surely had a better chance of escaping. Unfortunately, as the two of them bounded down the hallway, they ran right into another group of soldiers. As they turned tail to run back the way they came, a plasma shot hit Daniel at the ankle.

“DAN!” Jason roared as he ducked down and hefted the ferret over his shoulder. Pure adrenaline rushed through him as he ran away from the soldiers. When he turned the corner, Loxias joined them in their mad dash down the maze of hallways. The three of them had studied the map extensively, so they were just barely able to dodge the group chasing them.

The three of them were panting as they sat down in the corner of one of the hallways.

“Don’t worry,” Daniel hissed as Jason inspected his ankle. “Nothing a Medunit can’t handle.”

“We need to find one of the labs,” Jason suggested.

“A lab? Why?” Loxias questioned.

“I getcha,” Daniel stated as he followed along. “If we nab one of them scientist iguanas, it’d be the easiest way to steal a card key.”

“I’m going to need your help,” Jason told Loxias.

:::

Phenner wrapped his arms around Mycha as the two of them tried to keep warm in the freezing temperature of the data center. Both of them perked up when they heard the sound of the door sliding open.

“Took you long enough,” Mycha teased, having expected to see one of his brothers.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t one of Mycha’s brothers. The iguana who entered was shocked at the sight of the two strangers in the room.

Before the iguana ran off for help, Phen reached out to grab hold of his elbow. The two of them entered a tug of war for a moment.

“Let me go!” The iguana hollered.

Phenner frowned, but complied, causing the iguana to stumble back and bash his head against the wall, crumpling down unconscious.

The yell prompted several soldiers to pile out of the room to the right, and several more soldiers to pile out of the room to the left. The komodo dragon men were in various stages of dress, and only a few of them held plasma guns. Phenner and Mycha stood back to back and began to attack as the soldiers rushed towards them.

Having been trained by Mycha to seek out the men with weapons first, Phen drew their attention towards himself and knocked the weapons out of their hands with his kicks. Some shots were fired, but his plasma suit bounced them right back. Mycha quickly caught the guns as they came down and shot at his group of soldiers with precision. Behind him, Phenner handled the komodo dragons in hand-to-hand combat.

When Mycha cleared a path for them, he called for Phen to follow him. “Come on!”

The two of them rushed down one of the hallways, the soldiers in hot pursuit. A gecko nurse was startled as they moved past and dropped her clipboard. Phenner grabbed the clipboard as a reflex and used it to bash the side of one of the soldier’s heads as he caught up to them. Mycha and Phenner ended up ushered into the medical room.

The Murisian let out a hiss when the charge of the last plasma gun ran out. He saw a soldier reaching out to grab one of Phenner’s ears, and he chucked the plasma gun in a spin so that the barrel hit the komodo dragon right between the eyes. Phen took the opportunity to then kick the man back into another soldier, causing them both to fall down.

Two soldiers dashed towards Mycha as the mouse ran behind a rolling cot. For a moment, they chased him clockwise and counter-clockwise around the cot. They then simultaneously took hold of the edge of the cot and rolled it towards Mycha with the intention of bashing him into the lockers behind him.

For a moment, the Murisian was bent over at the stomach as the cot was shoved against him, but he barely managed to twist on top of it just as the edge hit the lockers. When he stood on top of the cot, he was finally at the right height to be able to punch each of the soldiers in the face, which he did not hesitate to do. He punched the first one right in the eye and ducked as the second one swung at him. He then punched the second soldier in the eye.

Meanwhile, Phenner ducked beneath the long komodo dragon legs, prompting some of the soldiers to punch one another accidentally as they missed the rabbit. He quickly lifted a small trash can and used it as a shield before throwing it right at the soldier for the startled man to catch. With his hands occupied, Phenner promptly kicked him right in the gonads.

The rabbit nimbly hopped onto the counter, and then even higher to settle himself on top of a shelf. He threw the contents on the top shelf down onto the soldiers. Three of them took hold of the shelf and began to shake it, trying to get Phenner to fall down. But, the shelf ended up toppling right on top of one of the soldiers in the process. Phen deftly kicked off the back of the falling shelf into a flip. He used the momentum to knock down another soldier with a double kick to the komodo dragon’s shoulders.

As the soldier fell backward, the back of his head bashed against the corner of the counter, knocking him out. The remaining soldier rushed towards Mycha, but Phen leaped high and kicked him right in the side of his face as he dashed past. The rabbit dusted his hands and caught his breath as he glanced at their collaborative work. He then reached out a hand towards his mate.

“Let’s go find the others!” Phenner urged.

Mycha placed his hand in Phen’s and tried not to swoon like a fanboy at the memories of his Serai’s impressive fighting techniques.

:::

By the time that Leon and his group reached the data center, they merely saw the door wide open, and an iguana with a lab coat passed out and slumped on the ground.

“You guys wait here,” Adrian instructed. “I’m going to see if I can find them,” He said as he rushed off before any of them could disagree.

The twins noticed that the doors of the rooms on either side of the data center were open and the rooms were empty.

“These look like military bunks!” Leon gasped.

“Over here too,” Noel added.

Caspin frowned. “Military bunks? There’s no way that mafia leaders would sleep in those kind of quarters.”

“Crap,” Leon huffed. “Then, where would the leaders be?”

“Let me see that map again,” Caspin requested after a moment. “Kyle said that the red dots were where the most activity was,” he explained as he scanned the map. “If this was really where the soldiers slept...then, that means that their leaders should be over here.”

The twins looked down at the map to where the Vulpan pointed.

“This room looks too small to be a lab, but is definitely too big to be a conference room. There are only two dots there. It _must_ be a master bedroom,” the captain concluded.

“I think you may be onto something,” Noel agreed.

“What about Ade and the others?” Leon asked.

Caspin pulled out the tracking device Kyle gave him. “We can’t let those leaders get away.”

“Then, we’ll lead the way,” Leon affirmed.

The Murisian twins and Caspin rushed down another set of hallways as they made their way towards the room the Vulpan pointed out. Just as they approached the door, a few komodo dragons came out of it, flanked by soldiers.

Caspin instinctively tugged Leon behind him as shots were fired. Noel was hit on the shoulder and hip. The captain was hit on the thigh.

“Fuck!” Leon cursed as he knelt down between them, downright panicking.

“Take him back and get Adrian,” Caspin ordered.

“I can’t just leave you here!” Leon hissed.

“Your brother needs help the most!” Caspin countered.

Leon frowned as he saw just how pale his brother’s skin was. The Murisian seemed to have passed out due to the pain. “F-Fine! But, I’ll be right back with Adrian!”

Caspin grimaced as he attempted to grin in an encouraging manner. As soon as he saw them turn the corner, he used the wall to lift himself back up to a standing position. Gritting his teeth against the pain in his thigh, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him in the direction of the soldier-flanked mafia leaders.

Kyle was right all along. Why would four soldiers protect two komodo dragons if they weren’t the two most important men in the entire base? As he rushed after them, trying to make up for lost time, he was relieved that he didn’t run into any soldiers. When he reached a set of open doors, he realized why.

They were evacuating. Caspin ran through the doors and found himself at a hangar. Though there were three ships lined up, only one of them was lit up and ready for take-off. The Vulpan rushed towards it with every last bit of energy he had. He was within three feet of it when he heard the familiar sounds of the thrusters sparking up. He pressed the sides of the tracker and threw it desperately at the ship.

As soon as he saw that it lodged itself securely to the ship, he let out a sigh of relief. But then the thrusters were ignited and, as the ship took off, Caspin got sucked into the ionic wind and was slammed violently back against the solid wall. As his body fell to the ground, the communicator he had in his pocket slipped out.

“Excellent work, captain!” Kyle’s voice echoed into the hangar. “The tracker’s working perfectly. We got them!”

When the Murisian didn’t hear a response, he called out. “Caspin? You there?”

_“Caspin?”_


	28. Ch 28

Overall, the mission had been a success. The Enforcers were at the ready and swooped in to capture the leaders of the Mavit mafia along with many of their followers and soldiers. Kyle's team went in to retrieve Caspin's crew along with the thieves and Loxias. Those with injuries were treated in the Medbay units provided by the Enforcers. But, Adrian insisted that Caspin be treated by the Medbay unit in his own ship since it was far more advanced than those of the Enforcers.

Nix went into hysterics at the sight of Caspin in the Medbay. The Civek recognized fatal injuries at a glance, and the Vulpan that was in the tube was barely even alive. He attacked Kyle upon their return and managed to give him a black eye before he was finally held back.

The entire crew, including the thieves, Loxias, Sifta, and Liam spent the first several hours in the bay looking over the captain.

However, hours became a day. One day became several days. Everyone began to wonder if the unit would be able to heal Caspin at all.

:::

"Prince Cameron and his cousin liked the princess. But, the princess was really Irvine in disguise!" Liam read out loud, seated on Sifta's lap. Every day, he would come read captain Caspin stories while he recovered in the Medbay. The little jaguar didn't know if the Vulpan could hear him, but Sifta assured him that Caspin could hear everything.

Adrian was lying down on a bed next to the unit. He slept next to Caspin every day. The rest of the Seraglio alternated day after day, since the bed could only fit so many of them. That particular day, Rios and Nix were next to him.

Liam finished reading the story, closing it and setting it on his lap. He turned his head to look up at Loxias.

"Mr. Fluffy?" The boy fiddled with the book, opening and closing the cover. "When is Mr. Captain gonna wake up?"

"When the Medunit finishes healing him," Loxias responded as he gently ruffled the top of the little boy's head. "It could be any day now."

"It won't be," whispered Nix, looking up with his yellow-green eye. "He's not waking up. _Ever_."

When tears began to pool in Liam's large, yellow-orange eyes, Sifta spoke up. "Of course, he will," he countered.

Adrian and Rios stirred awake at the commotion. "What's going on?" Rios wondered aloud.

"Don't lie to him," Nix hissed, standing. "He may be a kid, but he's not stupid. It's _cruel_ to give him hope when there isn't any. If foxie could be healed, he would be by now. The tube's the only thing keeping him alive, and he can't stay in there forever."

Adrian felt that comment like a dagger right through his heart. He couldn't even formulate a response.

Falorios, however, drew his attention elsewhere. "Couldn't sleep, guys?"

Mycha and Phen walked in wearing their night clothes. The Murisian shook his head.

Liam then began to cry.

"Hey," Phenner hurried over to the jaguar cub, crouching down and petting his ears. "What's wrong?"

Liam sniffled, but he couldn't stop crying. "Mr. Kitty s-said Mr. Captain's n-never gonna w-wake u-up!"

"It's understandable that at this point, it _feels_ that way," Loxias agreed as he turned a stern gaze towards Nix. "But, you shouldn't push your lack of faith onto others, young one."

"Fuck you, dog," Nix snarled, standing his hands curled into fists, his ears laid flat. "You don't know shit. Always acting like you're so wise and smarter than everyone else. I've been around the fucking block." He stalked forward, his half-tail lashing the air behind him.

"I've seen shit that would make you piss your puppy pants. There are no happy endings, not really." The Civec shook his head harshly, his body trembling. "I fooled myself into thinking that maybe it _was_ possible for a while. I was _stupid_.”

“There can't _just_ be happiness. I couldn't _just_ be given all of them and live happily ever after,” Nix concluded in a broken tone. “At least _one_ of them had to be taken away from me."

"Nix!" Phen shouted, horrified.

Rios took hold of one of Nix's hands and squeezed it, offering his support. 

"He's still alive right _now_ , Nix!" Mycha insisted. "And he can hear you. If he really does pass away today, is this the last thing you'd want him to hear?"

"How do you _know_ he can hear me?" the Civek demanded, whirling on Mycha and dragging Rios with him. "You all just make shit up to make yourselves feel better, and it just makes things worse!"

 _"Ugh."_ There was a soft, muffled cough from behind them. "How could I _not_ hear you? Jeez, you guys are loud. Blech, my mouth tastes like I licked something I really shouldn't have licked."

Adrian was the first to rush over to the Medbay unit just as the glass rolled away. "Cas!" He cried out as he reached over to gently cup the Vulpan's face in his hands. The human didn't realize that tears were streaming down his cheeks, falling freely from his periwinkle blue eyes. "We are _never_ infiltrating a mafia base ever again!" He all but demanded before crushing his lips against Caspin's.

Liam began crying again, tears of joy this time, as he buried his face against Sifta's chest.

Mycha shook his head. Due to all their arguing, the usual music that the unit used to announce a full recovery hadn't been heard by any of them.

"Okay, sure," Caspin replied, wishing Adrian would kiss him like that again. Yowza. "Is everyone _else_ alright? What happened?"

"The Enforcers handled the rest. They captured the leaders and the majority of their soldiers on the base," Rios summarized. "Everyone's fine. But, you really gave us quite the scare. Especially Nix. He punched Kyle over you!"

 _"Nix!"_ Caspin's eyes widened as they found the Civek in the center of the room, hugging himself. "Why would you hit Kyle?"

"It was those damned Enforcers' fault that you were gonna die," he said softly, his head turned away. "I wanted to hit him _more_ , but nobody will let me near them now."

"You shouldn't be picking fights with _anyone_ in your condition," Loxias pointed out, undaunted by the Civek's hormonal mood swings.

"You're still a know-it-all, Loxie," Nix snapped.

Rios brought Nix over to Caspin. "He was just really, really, _really_ worried. We ALL were," he defended.

"We're on our way to Invaer as we speak. If you think Nix punching Kyle was bad, Adrian was all chewed up by Etsu over the com," Mycha mused.

Caspin blinked in confusion over Nix's snide comment towards Lox and then looked over at Adrian.

"It was great!" Phen chirped. "Etsu knows lots and _lots_ of swear words!"

"I'm so sorry. Etsu is just... _Etsu_. He's always been protective of me, ever since we were kids and I got picked on so much." Cas shook his head and frowned. "I'm really sorry I made everyone worry. I couldn't let them get away." He looked down at his lap, picking at the sheet pooling around his waist. "Can you all forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you if you bake more of those yummy honeycake balls!" Liam chirped, prompting a scattering of laughter.

"I'll only forgive you if you promise you'll never go _anywhere_ without one of us with you," Adrian added.

"You don't _need_ forgiving." Phen insisted as he leaned forward to rub his nose against the Vulpan's. "I'm just happy you're finally okay."

"I'm with Phen on this one," Rios said as he reached over to ruffle the top of Caspin's head. "Your being alive is more than enough."

"I agree," Mycha affirmed.

"Nix?" Caspin asked carefully. "Won't _you_ forgive me?"

The Civek's back was turned, his shoulders hunched. He finally turned, wet tracks shining on his dark cheeks. Nix took a shuddering breath and ran to Caspin's side, throwing himself onto the startled Vulpan.

"I don't...I don't understand," Nix said in bewilderment, his voice thick with tears as Cas wrapped his arms around him. "Does this mean we really get to be happy? _All_ of us?"

The entire Seraglio closed in and huddled together in a supportive group hug.

"So long as none of you ever leave the ship without a partner," Adrian agreed, his paranoia still at full force after the previous traumatic events. "Yeah, we can be happy."

"O-okay," Nix whispered, burying his face in the tall soccer player's chest. "I'll try to believe it and not freak out so much anymore."

Adrian pressed a kiss to Nix's forehead and gently scratched the Civek's ears. "That's my kitten," he commented.

Liam squirmed in Sifta's lap as he reached his hands out. "Can I hug Mr. Caspin now?" He asked.

The Vulpan captain grinned, hopping down from the table, checking to be sure he was wearing shorts before dropping the sheet. He crouched on the floor and opened his arms to the jaguar cub.

Liam rushed over and hugged the captain tightly. "I'm glad you're ok. Mr. Sifta and I read to you every day!" He exclaimed.

"I think I heard you while I was asleep," Caspin told him, pulling back to ruffle the boy's hair. "It gave me nice dreams. I think it helped me get better. Thank you."

At the sight of Liam, Adrian's face fell. He gulped loudly. "That reminds me...we should be nearing Invaer by now. Etsu's going to _kill_ me." He nearly whimpered.

"He's not going to kill you." Caspin rolled his eyes, looking up at his mate. "Maybe just some minor maiming. Oh, and watch your shins. He's a kicker… _and_ a biter. Maybe you should just stand behind me. I'll run interference."

"That sounds like a good plan, actually," Adrian quickly agreed.

"Is Etsu really that violent?" Mycha asked Phen.

"Uh, only with his mate, from what I've seen. Orin hardly seemed to notice the smacks. He looked more hurt by Etsu being unhappy with him." Phenner lowered his voice to a whisper. "Have you seen Etsu's eyes, though? He's kind of got crazy eyes. I mean the colors, yeah. I can't look too long into them, or it makes me dizzy. I like Caspin's much better. But Etsu's also a little, you know, yeah..."

"Don't worry Ade. We'll protect you!" Mycha announced, prompting the human to blush a bit. "You should have seen how brilliantly Phen fought off a dozen soldiers! I still feel a little weak in the knees whenever I think about it..."

A lopsided grin appeared on the bunny's face.

"Yeah?" Phenner sidled up to the Murisian, wrapping an arm around Mycha's waist. "Maybe we should, you know, go lay down..."

"Can Nix and I join?" Rios volunteered. "Cas? Ade? You in?"

"Maybe after Caspin gets some food in his system," Adrian pointed out.

The captain's stomach took that opportunity to gurgle angrily. Cas slapped his hands over tummy with a blush.

"Looks like I need to get some dinner in me before I get anything more fun in me." His emerald eyes darted to Liam, blushing brighter. "Like dessert! Which is what I mean...That would be in me after I eat...Oh, dammit..."

A glint of mirth formed in Adrian's eyes. "Then let's get you fed," he prompted as he lifted the Vulpan into his arms and headed towards the kitchen.

:::

"I'm gonna _kill_ him!" Etsu growled as he paced around the house, waiting for his cousin to return with his crew. "Especially if Caspin doesn't fully recover!"

Orin followed behind his mate, the Vulpan's state cranking up the large Kaynen's tension. It almost made Orin wish there was a threat he could pound into the ground for his lover.

"Baby, the last message said he just needed a little more time in the tube, and the computer assessment expected him to be fine." Orin shook his head. "And if you kill Adrian, your cousin wouldn't like it very much."

The last statement made Etsu stop right in his tracks, almost causing Orin to bash into him. The Vulpan turned around and looked up at his mate, a pout on his lips. "You're right...he _would_ be mad at me if I did anything to his human."

Orin let out a relieved sigh.

"Right." He pulled Etsu into his arms, tucking the Vulpan under his chin. "So, maybe we can go to bed now?" he asked hopefully.

"But, they'll be here any moment!" Etsu whined, despite snuggling against the larger Kaynen. "And your dad said he might have a surprise for us."

Orin looked at the clock, rubbing a weary hand across his eyes. Dammit.

"Right, sorry, love. Are we meeting them at the station?"

Etsu shook his head. "They're just coming right over. Your dad said he had transportation covered."

"When should they get here?" Orin asked, wondering if he had time to distract his mate with something pleasant.

"Adrian didn't give an exact hour, just that they were nearly here," the Vulpan pondered aloud, one of his black ears flicking in thought.

Orin leaned down, pressing a kiss to Etsu's forehead, then peppering little pecks across the Vulpan's cheeks, over his nose, even his eyelids when Etsu closed them for a minute. Long fingers caught the Vulpan's slender hips, tugging him closer to Orin's large, warm body.

" _Or_." Etsu couldn't help a little giggle. "What are you doing?"

"Ah, well." Orin cleared his throat. "Comforting you?"

The big Kaynen looked so endearing when he blushed. Etsu was one of the few who could bring a flush to his tan cheeks.

A small smirk formed on the Vulpan's lips. "I'm not sure I'd call that comforting...I'd say you're fanning flames." He purred, his dark, silver-patterned tail swaying behind him.

Orin slid his hands back, his fingertips digging gently into Etsu's perfectly rounded backside. The tall Kaynen dipped his head to lick a hot path along Etsu's throat.

"Would your flames like to be fanned a bit _more_?" Orin whispered, voice rough.

The Vulpan's purr rumbled a little louder. "No need, I'm lit," he confessed as he promptly climbed up his mate's body and wrapped his smaller arms around the Kaynen's shoulders.

Orin walked forward until his mate's back was pressed to one tastefully decorated wall. He caught the smaller man's mouth, teasing Etsu's tongue with his own. The Kaynen's hips ground forward roughly, delighted when the decidedly hard bulge in his trousers rubbed against Etsu and found him in a similar state.

"How are you so perfect?" Orin asked, pulling back and looking at his mate in wonder. Though, his hips continued their rhythmic roll. The friction was delicious.

A wide grin formed on Etsu's face. He pressed a hard kiss to Orin's lips before answering. "Well, we _are_ soulmates, you know," he pointed out. "We're special."

"You're the most special," Orin murmured, nipping his favorite spot on Etsu's throat.

Etsu's breath hitched when he felt Orin attack one of his more sensitive spots. "S-soulmates don't work that way. We're on the same level. I'm no more special than you. We're _equal._ "

Orin didn't bother voicing his disagreement. Preferring to pop the fastenings of Etsu's pants open. He wriggled his hand between them, unwilling to pull back, catching Etsu's hot length in his hand and squeezing gently.

"Orin!" The Vulpan keened as he all but bashed the back of his head against the wall. His hands reached up to scratch and gently tug on the base of the Kaynen's ears. _"More,"_ he begged.

"I want to fuck you so much, baby," Orin growled, his voice rough with desire as his hand teased up and down his mate's shaft.

"Th-then stop with the hand job and get with the lubrication tablet already," the Vulpan huffed, feeling overheated and frustrated.

Orin didn't even have to set down his lover, holding Etsu up with one arm and roughly yanking down the Vulpan's pants with his other hand. Orin tugged a small bottle from his pocket, yanking the lid free with his teeth and catching a tablet with his lips. He dropped the bottle, uncaring of the sound of the container and the rest of its contents hitting the floor. He hoisted Etsu higher, propping the Vulpan's knees over his broad shoulders and nuzzling between Etsu's warm thighs. Orin spread his mate open and dipped his head, pressing the little pill to the Vulpan's entrance and chasing it inside with his hot tongue.

 The Vulpan's heart raced. He felt as if his entire body boiled down to the pucker and Orin's tongue. His hands latched onto Orin's head for dear life as he keened loudly. "You're gonna make me cum!" He squeaked.

Orin pulled back, kissing the inside of Etsu's trembling thigh.

"Then cum," the Kaynen rumbled. "And when I take you, deep and hard, I'll make you cum again."

Etsu's eyes felt like they were trying to roll up into the back of his head as Orin went back to what he was doing, plunging his tongue further inside, thrusting it deep as his strong fingers dug into the Vulpan's smooth skin.

It wasn't long before Etsu really did cum, all over Orin's hair and ears. _"F-Fuck!"_ He hissed. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just couldn't..."

Orin just gave his mate a lopsided grin and tossed Etsu over his shoulder.

 _"Oriiiiiiin!"_ the Vulpan squealed, letting out a soft, "oof" when he was dropped facedown over the back of their plush couch.

"I need you," the Kaynen growled.

Without needing to look, Etsu knew that Orin's brown eyes would have darkened to nearly black. In any other situation, only rage could make his eyes glint like onyx.

Orin gripped Etsu's soft tail and lifted it. The Vulpan whimpered when he felt something hot and hard at his entrance.

"Stars, yes. _Please,_ Orin!" Etsu pleaded as he tried to shove back against the heat. He wanted him inside so badly, he could barely even think.

The big Kaynen growled, low in his throat, sending a shiver down Etsu's spine and leaving the Vulpan's tail poofing in Orin's hand. The dark-skinned man held his lover still with one hand on Etsu's hip, pressing himself forward just enough to begin to breach the Vulpan's slick, tight entrance. He withdrew and pushed forward again, groaning at the tight heat trying to capture the rounded head of his cock and pull him in. The Kaynen's gaze was trapped, watching the slender body beneath him opening beneath him, over and over, but pulling back every time before the flared head could be captured entirely. It was mesmerizing.

The oddest keening noises came out of Etsu each and every time. He was going absolutely crazy. "Stop with the teasing and fill me up already!" He grumbled as his orange-purple gradient eyes peered over his shoulder to glare heatedly at the Kaynen.

Orin gave his mate a feral grin and squeezed Etsu's hip tighter.

"You _want_ this, baby?" the Kaynen teased. "You want my cock in you? Nice and deep?" Orin gave Etsu a few quick thick inches, then pulled back again at his mate's gasp. "Should I make you scream my name while I knot you?"

Oh, damn. Etsu knew that tone of voice, the look in Orin's dark eyes. When the Kaynen started talking dirty and looking at him like that, it meant Orin was going to take him deep and hard, leaving Etsu a satisfied puddle at the end. But he'd do it at his own maddening pace.

The Vulpan gulped hard as he took a shuddering breath. "Fuck, yes. _So_ deep, Orin," he admitted as his ears lowered down and his tail swayed. "Knot me so hard we'll be stuck together for _hours_!"

Etsu knew how to play this game. And he knew just how to get exactly what he wanted from his big lover. He was instantly rewarded as the Kaynen slammed his hips forward with a roar, nearly tipping the couch over as he rammed himself fully inside his mate.

 _"Orin!"_ Etsu cried out. He lowered his face on the side on top of the sofa cushion as he bit his lower lip and reveled in the bliss of the pleasure, the sting, and the throbbing of his husband's flesh inside him. "So good..."

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," the Kaynen growled, pulling back before snapping his hips forward again, pushing the couch forward several inches.

The Vulpan let out another keen as his tail plastered itself against the Kaynen's chest. He then gently grinded back against Orin, his body begging for more.

Orin released his hold on Etsu's tail to hold his mate's hips with both hands, controlling the Vulpan's sexy movements. The Kaynen tipped his head to the side, slowly drawing his thick length from Etsu's greedy hole, watching as the Vulpan's body tried to draw him back in.

"God, you're beautiful."

Orin stabbed deep, taking wicked delight in the noises he could make his perfect little love make. The Kaynen shifted his stance, spreading his feet slightly, testing his balance and the leverage it would give him.

"Beautiful and all mine."

Orin sheathed himself deeply again, the change in angle making the head of his cock slam so perfectly into Etsu's sweet spot that the Vulpan's head felt dizzy. His eyes didn't want to focus, so he closed them as he cried out. This time, Orin didn't stop. He took up a pounding rhythm that had the sofa scooting across the floor until it lodged itself against the heavy coffee table.

"Y-yes! Please," Etsu whimpered as he tried desperately to meet Orin's thrusts. In no time at all, he felt the familiar heat building up. "A-hanh!" He moaned as he came hard all over the sofa. "Don't...stop..."

The Kaynen groaned as his mate clenched around him. Orin fucked him hard through Etsu's orgasm, fighting off his own. He wanted the hot little Vulpan to feel it when he spilled inside of him. When Etsu's muscles unlocked, the big Kaynen grinned fiercely. It was his turn.

Orin yanked his mate back by the tight grip on the Vulpan's hips as he thrust forward, pounding into Etsu's oversensitive body. The Kaynen leaned forward, hips slamming and retreating, catching the back of his lover's neck in his teeth. He growled as he carefully set his teeth into warm flesh, careful not to break the skin. When Etsu wailed beneath him, it was too much for Orin. He rammed deeply and held himself there, the base of his cock swelling to knot his mate as he shot deep inside the Vulpan.

"Orin!" Etsu whimpered between gasps of air. "Fuck..." he mewled as he reveled in the fullness he felt. _“Stars_ , do I feel complete."

The Kaynen grunted, not yet capable of speech, as he lifted Etsu to press the Vulpan's back against his broad chest. They were still locked together, to Orin's satisfaction. Etsu squeaked and moaned as his mate shifted him, the thick heat inside him nearly overwhelming. Orin walked them around the couch, kicking it to move it away from the coffee table, before laying back on the soft cushions with Etsu laying on top of him. The Kaynen reached over to the chair next to them, tugging a soft blanket from the armrest. He carefully laid it over his mate, fussing with it until Etsu was covered and comfortable. He wouldn't let his love catch a chill.

Etsu appreciated the effort as he felt encased in a coccoon of warmth. Not a moment later, the Vulpan passed out, asleep.

:::

Sometime later, Etsu woke up to the sensation of warm droplets falling on his form. He squirmed in Orin's arms and snuggled closer to the Kaynen, still feeling drowsy. "How many... _yawn_...times you gonna cum all over me, Orin?" he asked.

"That's like asking how many stars are in the sky," Orin answered with a chuckle as he set his lover on his slightly wobbly feet. The Kaynen began washing Etsu's lovely hair. "Hmm, do you mind it? Do I do it too much? I'm afraid I can hardly help myself," he admitted sheepishly as he tipped the Vulpan's head back to rinse the bubbles away.

The more that Etsu regained his senses, the harder he blushed. "N-no, I don't mind at all. Sorry, I was still a bit out of it," he admitted when he finally realized that they were in the shower.

Orin just gave him a rather self-satisfied grin, knowing he was the reason for the Vulpan's current state. He eased Etsu from under the spray and wrung out the Vulpan's hair before rubbing in the conditioner that was Orin's favorite on his mate. The scent nearly made his mouth water at times. He scratched the Vulpan's scalp lightly, his grin widening as Etsu's eyes closed in bliss.

The big Kaynen rinsed his hands and set to washing Etsu's tail and body while the conditioner sat for a bit. He loved taking care of his mate in this way. Etsu had resisted the Kaynen washing him at first, telling Orin he wasn't some baby or invalid. After several days of the Kaynen looking absolutely pitiful whenever Etsu bathed himself, the Vulpan had relented.

Orin had eventually made him understand that it wasn't about thinking Etsu wasn't capable of caring for himself, it just made the Kaynen very happy to do it for him. It was sweet, really. At first appearance, Orin certainly wouldn't be thought of as the giant softy that he was. It made Etsu think of how his mate would be with children.

While Orin busily washed him, Etsu gently washed the Kaynen’s front, standing on the tips of his toes to reach taller areas. "Thank you for distracting me tonight...I'm just so worried about Cas," he admitted. A small frown formed on his face. "Wait, is it still night time? I'm still a little disoriented."

"It's morning, love," Orin replied, rinsing himself off and stepping out of the water. The Kaynen pulled a fluffy towel off the warmer and held it out for his mate.

Etsu quickly stepped into the towel and began to dry himself. "Morning? Then, they should be here soon!" He exclaimed. "Let's go get dressed." He urged.

Orin followed after his lover holding a second towel as his own body dripped water on the floor.

"Baby, dry your hair," the Kaynen called. "You'll catch a cold!"

In no time, the couple was dressed, with Etsu's hair mostly dry. Orin had convinced his mate to stop pacing for a moment to allow Orin to brush out the Vulpan's tail when the doorbell chimed musically.

All of Orin's effort nearly went to waste as Etsu's tail puffed in surprise, and the Vulpan rushed over to open the door. Instead of his cousin, however, the first people at the door were Loxias, Sifta, and a small jaguar child in Lox's arm.

"Dad, Sifta, it's so good to see you," Orin greeted, resting a soothing hand on Etsu's lower back. "And hello to you, little one," the Kaynen said with a gentle smile to the cub.

Liam glanced nervously at Loxias, but at the large Kaynen's nod, he reached his arms out towards Etsu. "Daddy!"

The Vulpan's eyes went wide, and then his hands lifted to his hips as he sent a suspicious glare up at Orin. "Did he just say, _daddy_?"

Since Etsu seemed too stunned to act, Orin responded to the boy's outstretched arms, scooping up the young jaguar and settling him on his hip. "I think you'd better come in and explain some things, Dad."

Loxias reached down to gently ruffle the top of his son-in-law's head. "Relax, son. Orin does not have any abandoned children. This young cub has had a rough life in his side of the galaxy. Sifta and I felt that you and Orin would be the perfect candidates to raise him."

Etsu's face changed from a disgruntled and confused mess to shock. "You mean for us to _adopt_ him?" He asked.

Liam smiled at Orin and then down at Etsu, reaching out his arms towards him once again. "Will you be my daddy?"

The Vulpan felt something tug at his heart as he subconsciously reached his hands out to hold Liam in his arms. "Y-Yes...Orin, _can_ we?" He then asked his husband, still reeling from the sudden situation.

"Oh, thank goodness," Orin said breathily before wrapping his mate and his brand new son in his arms. "I was afraid you might not...I mean, we haven't really talked about it. But I've been _thinking_ about it for a while, now. Thinking about what a good father you'd be, how amazing it would be to have a pup- er, _cub_ with you. I didn't know how to bring it up. The timing never seemed quite right, and..."

"Son," Loxias interrupted. "You're rambling."

"I'm _happy_ ," Orin responded with a grin so wide it almost hurt. "I'm allowed to ramble."

Liam was quite content being squished by the warmth of his two new fathers. Mr. Fluffy and Sifta had explained that they'd be his grandparents if his two new daddies accepted, and he'd still be able to see the rest of the crew whenever they visited. His new family would be huge!

"I'm so relieved," Sifta said softly, leaning against Loxias. "Look at them...But, you _knew_." He smiled up at Orin's father. "You knew all along how perfect they would be together."

Loxias nodded before leaning down to whisper into Sifta's ear. "I wouldn't be averse to adopting future pups with _you_ , either."

Sifta squeaked and looked up at the tall Kaynen with wide, shocked eyes.

"You... _What?_ With me? And...I thought, since you already had Orin you wouldn't want, but... And I'm a mess half the time... I didn't think..."

"We have plenty of time to think it over, love," Loxias assured. "We only will if _you_ feel you're ready."

"O-Okay," Sifta answered, still somewhat dazed.

Having a pup of his own had never crossed the Vulpan's mind. He'd never thought he'd ever have a mate, let alone make a family with one. But now that the thought had been planted, it seemed to explode in Sifta's head. Having a little boy or girl...maybe an orphan, a throwback like him. Maybe a dozen. A dozen sounded good.

A moment later, Adrian, Caspin, and the rest of their crew came through the door a few at a time. As soon as Etsu caught sight of his cousin, he handed Liam back to Orin and nearly tackled the other Vulpan to the ground.

As he squeezed him tightly, he began to weep. "You're ok, thank the _stars_ you're ok!" All thoughts of attacking Adrian for his incompetence in protecting him fled his mind. When he pulled back, he sent Cas a bewildered look. "And you brought me a _son_! You're gonna hafta explain that to me later. But, first, how are you feeling?"

"Uh, kind of squashed, Ets." The smaller Vulpan grinned up at his cousin, who was sitting on his stomach. "It's really good to see you, though."

Etsu stood up and brought his cousin up with him, giving him another tight hug as he sent Adrian a little glare. "You lucked out this time. But, there better not _be_ a second time, you hear?"

The human held his hands up in a defensive manner. "Agreed, if I can help it."

Etsu's attention was then drawn to Nix. "And they _found_ you!" He gasped as he gave the pregnant Civek a hug. "I was so worried about you, too!"

"Thanks." The cat accepted the hug, patting Etsu's shoulder a little awkwardly. "I was fine, though. The guys who snatched me weren't so bad."

"And it's not the Stalker-homes syndrome," Phen was quick to add. "And thank you for not biting our Adrian."

"Snatchers? Stalker-homes?" Etsu asked, confused.

"We'll explain more later," Mycha added. "For now, just know that our three new friends will be staying with us at Lox's place until our children are born." The Murisian motioned towards the trio. "Jason, Daniel, and Pedro."

Jason and Daniel responded with a 'nice to meet you.' Pedro shook Etsu's hand.

"Truly a pleasure to meet the captain's cousin. _Un honor de verdad_ ," the Chihuahua stated.

 "So, about the little boy..." Etsu pointed out. "How did that come to happen?"

"Liam? Ah, that was partly my fault," Rios responded. "I had left him with the authorities, and they promised to take him to a good facility. Cas and Phen then sprung him from the orphanage, and here we are?"

"I'm very glad we're here," Orin grinned, tickling under Liam's chin and looking like a proud papa.

Liam giggled and clutched Orin's shirt tightly in his tiny hands. "Mr. Leon and Mr. Noel knew lots of fun stories. Can _you_ tell me stories, daddy?" He pleaded as his large orange-yellow eyes peered up at the Kaynen.

Orin nearly melted into a puddle on the spot.

"We'll get you every book you might want," the burly Kaynen promised. "And until then, your other daddy and I have plenty that we can tell you, even without a book."

"That's right!" Etsu agreed as he rushed over to kiss the cub on the cheek. "We know lots of fun stories, too."

"Awww, I'm so glad everything worked out with you two and Liam," Phenner said happily. His eyes grew wide and excited. "And did you see Nixie? Isn't he huge now? I'm so excited!" He gave a joyous little bounce on his toes.

"Hey!" the Civek snapped. "I'm not huge! I'm healthy and glowing, dammit."

"Definitely glowing! Everyone must be taking great care of you," Etsu added with a smile. "I'm as excited as everyone for the babies."

"I don't even know how much longer I have," Nix muttered. "Gonna be big as foxy's friggin' ship at this rate."

"I know, right?" Phen responded to Etsu, thoroughly enthused. "I can't wait!"

" _You_ can't wait..." the cat's grumpy mutterings continued.

Etsu shuffled over with a tender smile. He held out his hands as if to touch Nix's belly. "May I?" he asked softly.

Nix immediately looked happier.

"Careful, though, they're kickers," the cat said with pride. "Even the ones that aren't Ade's. They'll give you a whack."

The Vulpan's colorful eyes fell to the Civek's midsection as his hands gently touched the skin. "Hello my future baby cousins," he whispered. "I'm looking forward to meeting you. You can call Orin and me your uncles since Caspin, your mom, and your other daddies are like my brothers." Etsu's face beamed when he felt some movement.

Nix smiled back. Etsu blinked, a little surprised. The Civek looked different somehow, beyond his expanding middle. The tightness that always seemed to be around the cat's eyes was gone, as well as the patch that had always hidden one of them. The blind eye wasn't startling or ugly, as the Vulpan had expected. It just seemed to be a part of Nix. The black Civek had always been attractive, Etsu could admit. Without the patch hiding part of his face, it was easier to notice the soft curve of his jaw and the height of his cheekbones. He looked softer, in some way, as well. That wasn't just the baby weight, either. Something had changed in the cat, and it seemed to suit him. He looked happy.

Etsu was then distracted from his thoughts by a hard thump against his palm.

"Whoa," Nix laughed. "That one _has_ to be Ade's. I told you they're kickers." The Civek made a sound that could only be described as a giggle. "I bet he's already ordered a bunch of tiny balls just like that human sport he played."

"Yes, I got soccer balls in quite a few colors, for all of them to play with, whether they like playing the game or not," Adrian agreed. "And when we decide on names, they will also have their initials."

"On the subject of names, Nix and I have been thinking..." Rios piped in. "And we think it'd only be fair if we named one kid each. For example, I have the name Faustir in mind for one of the boys."

Everyone jumped when Phenner let out an excited squeal.

"I get to name a baby?!" His face suddenly went paler, if that was possible for an albino, the pink in his cheeks draining away as he swayed where he stood. "The... he _responsibility._..what if they don't _like_ their name? What if they're mad at me forever because I named them something dumb?"

Mycha reached over to gently tug on one of Phenner's ears and then placed a gentle kiss on the tip of it. "Any name you give him or her is bound to be beautiful," he assured him. "Besides, there are many nicknames that they can decide on as they grow."

"You don't think the other kids will make fun of them if I don't pick right?" Phenner questioned.

"Of course not, we're raising them together, remember?" Rios countered in response. "They'll be way too busy teasing each other as siblings to worry about what any other kids might say, in any case."

"Teasing _each other_?" Phenner looked absolutely horrified. "They're going to make fun of each other?" The bunny tugged on his ears with worry and looked like he was about to burst into tears. "But...I want them to _love_ each other and take care of each other...like my brothers did for me."

Mycha quickly reached over to take Phenner's hands away from his ears. "Teasing is another way of showing love. It's _playful_ love," he explained. "My brothers and I tease each other all the time. Does it look like we don't love each other?"

"You...You definitely love each other." The rabbit glomped Mycha, hugging him tightly. "Okay, if you say it'll be alright, then I know it will be. Wow, I have to think of a name...it has to be perfect..."

"I'm excited, too," Caspin chirped. "I never thought I'd ever have a baby, let alone name one."

The Murisian melted on the spot and tried not to swoon as he hugged the rabbit back. "I have to think of a name, as well."

"I know plenty of names, for both boys and girls," Adrian mused out loud, also eager to name one of the children.

"And Nix gets to name one, as well," Rios pointed out.

"I don't care _what_ they're named. I want to play with them all!" Liam announced promptly before his stomach gave a loud grumble. He placed his small hands on his own stomach and peered up at his new parents. "Daddies, I'm hungry..."

"I think we _all_ are," Loxias admitted. "Orin, Etsu, we leave Liam in your care. Everyone else, come home with me and I'll have my cooks make us a hearty lunch."

A look of panic passed over Orin's face at the thought of his father leaving. "Uh, dad? Are you sure you should go?” He asked. “I mean, don't we need a book or something on how to take care of Liam? Maybe some videos?"

The poor Kaynen looked lost.

"I don't think they come with an instruction manual," Nix snickered.

Etsu shook his head and tutted at Orin. "Honestly! I've taken care of my baby cousins before. I'll show you how."

"You'll be fine. Raising a child is like a trial by fire, you have to figure most of it out on your own," Loxias teased.

"Stars, I hope he doesn't set anything on fire," Orin muttered under his breath.

"I'm hungry and tired," Nix piped up, sounding awfully similar to a certain little jaguar cub.

"Come, my driver's waiting just outside," Loxias insisted as the crew began to file out of Orin's house. "Vid call us if you're having any trouble, son."

Orin still looked rather adorably uncertain as he waved goodbye to the group. When the door closed behind him, he turned to his mate.

"Etsu, you have to tell me everything you know about children...right now."


End file.
